Mysterious Graffiti de Michaelmas54 TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Savoir quelque chose d'épouvantable sur l'avenir mais être dans l'incapacité d'avertir quelqu'un sans risquer sa propre existence est le dilemme auquel fait face Edward Cullen mais il décide de prendre ce risque parce que pour une fois dans sa vie il s'en soucie. Et ce sera un voyage passionnant pour nos personnages de Twilight.
1. Chapitre 1

.

 **MYSTERIOUS GRAFFITI de Michaelmas54**

Twilight appartient à S. Meyer

 **Mysterious Graffiti à Michaelmas54**

Merci à Michaelmas54 de nous avoir accordé sa confiance pour la traduction

Zveka et moi vous conseillons vivement cette histoire, jusqu'à présent nous n'avions rien lu de pareil...

Cette fic est en cours dans sa version originale.

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction!

 _Que feriez-vous si vous appreniez qu'un événement susceptible de bouleverser la vie allait se produire mais que vous ne puissiez rien faire ni dire à personne sans risquer votre vie et votre liberté._

 _C'est le dilemme d'Edward mais pour la première fois de sa vie, son propre bien-être n'est pas sa seule priorité_

 _Cette histoire se passe à Seattle, il y aura beaucoup de drame, une touche d'angoisse, une dose de romance et beaucoup d'excitation_

 **Complète en 29 Chapitres**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Octobre 2016**

La batterie de son téléphone était vide alors il le remit dans la poche de sa veste et devina qu'il devait être entre cinq et six heures du matin. La température de l'air avait baissé au cours de la dernière demi-heure, ce qui était le signe que l'aube approchait, alors il pensa qu'il était parti depuis au moins cinq heures, peut-être plus.

D'où il flottait, à environ huit cents mètres du rivage, le bourdonnement familier de la ville à l'horizon était difficilement audible malgré l'heure et la distance. Même les mouettes étaient silencieuses cette nuit alors le seul bruit qui brisait le silence absolu dans l'air glacial et humide était le battement constant de l'eau contre le flanc de son bateau ainsi que les gémissements et les craquements de la coque alors qu'elle dérivait.

Au-dessus de lui le ciel était clair et éclairé par une lune trempée dans du cobalt velouté. Suffisamment lumineuse pour cacher toutes les étoiles, sauf les plus brillantes mais suffisamment sombre pour permettre de voir les monolithes en verre et en béton du 21e siècle toujours allumés, éclairant inutilement le paysage urbain tentaculaire qui s'étirait le long de la côte familière.

En regardant la ville qui avait été son chez lui pendant les treize dernières années, la force de la vague scélérate* secoua le bateau par derrière. Son corps partit en avant et ses mains s'agrippèrent instinctivement à son siège bien qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'un marin expérimenté comme lui passe par-dessus bord.

La douce lumière de la pleine lune scintillait sur la surface sombre de la mer, ce qui permettait à

son regard de suivre la trajectoire de la vague noire coupable alors qu'elle roulait doucement vers le rivage jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la cote, jusqu'à la prochaine, rompant le charme envoûtant que l'eau ondulante avait sur lui.

Il était évident que la marée changeait alors que la lune perdait de son influence sur le mouvement des vagues, ce qui signifiait que le bateau allait bientôt être entraîné vers la terre s'il le laissait dériver trop longtemps. Il soupira en réalisant que le moment était venu de faire le voyage de retour, même s'il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il avait appris il y avait environ cinq heures, raison pour laquelle il avait cherché la solitude que l'océan sombre et désert lui offrait.

Il avait toujours été respectueux de la puissance de la mer, ce qui était évident pour quiconque vivait à proximité ou naviguait sur elle, même pendant la nuit la plus tranquille. Il avait expérimenté sa formidable énergie et avait été témoin de sa force destructrice sur terre et depuis un bateau mais ce soir, Neptune et ses nymphes n'étaient pas intéressés à tester ses limites, les dieux de l'eau lui permettant de dériver gracieusement sur la surface sereine.

Son expérience en tant que marin lui disait seulement qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Une baleine curieuse pouvait à tout moment décider de faire surface directement sous son bateau et l'envoyer à la mer, ce qui serait une première pour lui mais pas rare dans cette zone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche par-dessus son épaule où les riches habitants de l'île de Bainbridge dormaient paisiblement dans leurs propriétés prisées, sachant que le prix de leur bien grimpait d'année en année.

A sa droite il y avait l'île de Vashon presque complètement invisible dans l'obscurité. Son rivage peu lumineux se fondait directement dans l'obscurité du continent.

Au-dessus de l'île et au-dessus de tout dans les environs, dominant l'homme ou la nature ainsi que l'horizon sans fin, le sommet glacé du mont Rainier scintillait au clair de lune. Sa masse énorme surpassait tout ce qui se trouvait devant ses impressionnantes pentes enneigées.

Rainier, le roi incontesté des Cascades et le plus haut sommet du pacifique Nord-ouest. Il faudrait qu'un humain ait vraiment un cœur de pierre pour ne pas être ému par sa magnificence.

Sa présence menaçante qui dominait le vaste paysage autour rappelait à tous ceux qui connaissaient son histoire que s'il le voulait, il avait la capacité d'effacer de la terre la ville vibrante appuyée dans son ombre.

Il fixa le volcan endormi comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ou évalué sa proximité de chez lui avant. Quand il regarda à nouveau la ville, il se demanda si les habitants de Seattle insouciants et joyeux, ignoraient le danger que représentait la vie à proximité de l'arme la plus dangereuse de l'arsenal de Mère Nature, comme les habitants du Vésuve l'avaient fait en 79 après J.C.

Comme Seattle, l'ancienne ville italienne avait été imprudemment construite à l'ombre d'un volcan actif et fumant, s'était développée en richesse et en prospérité jusqu'au jour où le Vésuve avait explosé, consumant tout et chacun dans un nuage de cendre et de pierre ponce.

Il frémit en se souvenant de sa visite à Pompéi il y a quelques années où il avait observé les reconstitutions en plâtre des corps tordus de plusieurs habitants de Pompéi qui avaient été transformés en cendres il y a presque deux mille ans et en imaginant quelle avait été leur angoisse d'attendre la mort qui mettrait fin à leur souffrance.

Ces reliques grotesques étaient montrées sans honte pour assouvir le voyeurisme - et certains pourraient dire le voyeurisme morbide - des touristes qui visitaient le site antique et il souvint avoir secoué la tête en signe d'incrédulité devant la complaisance des gens qui passaient jour après

jour devant ces choses pathétiques.

Soit ils étaient complètement inconscients du statut actuel du Vésuve, soit totalement indifférents au fait que le même volcan qui avait pétrifié ces corps était en ce moment précis, en train de brûler de façon inquiétante à moins de huit kilomètres de là.

En y réfléchissant il savait qu'il serait pratiquement impossible que le même type de catastrophe se produise au 21e siècle dans une ville comme Seattle.

Les sismologues utilisaient un équipement de pointe et surveillaient constamment le Mont Rainier et autres volcans actifs ou dormants et détectaient les moindres signes d'une éruption imminente, ce qui signifiait que les habitants insouciants de Seattle et d'autres villes semblables pourraient continuer leur vie, sachant qu'ils recevraient un avertissement adéquat si leur voisin endormi se réveillait soudainement et décidait d'exploser.

Leur ville serait probablement détruite mais les pertes en vies humaines seraient minimes.

Il détourna les yeux du Mont Rainier et regarda la ville une fois de plus, fixant les yeux sur la balise de signalisation qui clignotait au-dessus du Space Needle, plutôt que de laisser son regard poursuivre son tour d'horizon et risquer de se laisser distraire par quelque chose qui se passait sur le rivage.

Il était venu ici pour réfléchir et espérons-le, comprendre les informations troublantes dont il avait eu connaissance il y avait quelques heures. Il avait surmonté le choc initial et l'avait presque accepté mais maintenant il devait décider quoi faire de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qui, si c'était vrai, changerait sa vie.

Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de la personne qui avait laissé échapper par inadvertance ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui cacher mais que faire de ce qu'il avait appris était ce qui le déchirait.

Comment pouvait–il continuer à vivre tous les jours et fonctionner comme une personne normale en sachant ce qu'il savait? Comment pourrait-il le partager avec d'autres personne sans dévoiler une part de sa vie qu'il voulait garder secrète? Et plus important encore, s'il le racontait à quelqu'un sain d'esprit, qui arriverait à le croire?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes en essayant d'effacer de son cerveau ce

qu'il avait appris mais il réalisa qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier ou même d'ignorer ce qu'il savait à présent. La seule décision qu'il fallait qu'il prenne était de savoir s'il devait ou non faire quelque chose et si c'était oui, que faire et comment et aussi si cette décision aurait un impact irréversible sur sa propre vie.

Il se moqua de lui-même puis se dit que quoi qu'il fasse sa vie allait changer, peu importait sa décision.

Si elle savait depuis un moment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait caché. Depuis quand savait-elle? Avait-elle décidé de faire quelque chose à ce sujet? L'avait-elle dit à quelqu'un d'autre? Ces questions envahissaient ses pensées alors que la lumière du Space Needle entrait dans son cerveau.

Ça ne faisait que cinq heures qu'il avait appris… et ça faisait il ne savait pas combien de temps, qu'elle gardait ça secret et il ne trouvait aucune raison pour laquelle elle ne le lui avait pas dit tout de suite. Elle avait dû réaliser qu'il le découvrirait car il était virtuellement impossible de lui cacher quelque chose alors pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette solution... c'était un mystère. Il savait qu'il devait aller la voir et obtenir plus d'informations mais avant cela il devait prendre la décision irrévocable de ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Puis il se demanda si elle essaierait de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce serait catastrophique bien sûr, alors s'il faisait quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il le fasse en secret, que personne ne sache que c'était lui, y compris elle. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire sans attirer l'attention du public?

Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à essayer de ne pas se démarquer, à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. En d'autres termes, il avait réussi à éviter de devenir 'quelqu'un'. Il était extrêmement talentueux à son art mais il n'avait jamais cherché à être célèbre. Il voulait juste vivre une vie médiocre et anonyme dans le monde de l'art et rester dans l'ombre.

Il était plus heureux avec sa vie actuelle qu'il ne l'avait été à n'importe quelle autre période mais il avait déjà accepté que, quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait, il devrait repenser son avenir plus tôt que prévu et savoir cela l'avait grandement déprimé parce que pour une fois il avait un but, quelque chose pour quoi vivre, quelque chose qui le rendait heureux.

Tandis que le bateau se balançait sur l'eau et que son esprit disséquait tous les scénarios possibles, le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu et par conséquent, l'éclat des lumières de la ville perdit sa domination quand la première lueur du matin toucha les collines à l'est.

Quand il commença à penser à revenir sur la berge, il fut sorti de ses pensées par la corne hurlante du premier ferry allant de Bainbridge vers le continent. D'après son expérience passée, il savait qu'il devait filer rapidement loin des voies de navigation commerciales qui étaient balisées par des bouées, avant d'être fauché par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que son bateau.

Il soupira en s'approchant du contact d'allumage et le releva. Instantanément le moteur du bateau s'anima et remplit l'air d'un rugissement assourdissant, qui, après la paix et la tranquillité des heures précédentes lui semblaient durs et abrasifs pour ses oreilles. Ses longs et minces doigts s'agrippèrent au volant poli et glacé au toucher mais il ignora la douleur car son esprit était toujours sur son problème non résolu.

Au fur et à mesure que le bateau prenait de la vitesse, il dut virer brusquement pour éviter une

bouée qu'il n'avait pas repérée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque dessus, le voyant d'avertissement était cassée. Alors qu'il la contournait par sa gauche, il remarqua qu'elle avait été vandalisée par quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, n'aimait pas un politicien local, vu le message désobligeant qui avait été peint sur les flotteurs.

Son bateau fit une embardée impressionnante et il tourna autour de la bouée plusieurs fois pour noter son numéro de série afin de pouvoir le signaler aux autorités mais aussi pour s'amuser un peu car il aimait jouer à faire des ronds, surtout s'il avait des passagers qu'il voulait impressionner.

Alors que la belle embarcation blanche et argentée rebondissait à travers la baie d'Elliott en direction de la terre, l'air âpre du matin piquait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà mal coiffés. Mais il ne se concentrait pas sur le trajet car les premières graines d'une idée commençaient à prendre forme dans sa tête.

Comme l'esquisse se développait et commençait à devenir réalisable dans ses pensées, il commença timidement à espérer avoir trouvé une réponse au dilemme qui l'avait fait fuir loin d'elle.

Si ce qu'il envisageait était possible, cela nécessiterait une planification et une préparation minutieuses et il aurait besoin d'être discret et cachottier mais c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'il aurait de faire quelque chose et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour lui-même, il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

Le puissant bateau à moteur fila sans effort sur l'eau, tissant son chemin à travers l'attroupement

de marins matinaux qui attendaient patiemment dans leurs embarcations et dériveurs que le premier rayon de soleil apparaisse derrière les collines qui amènerait avec lui le vent et la chaleur nécessaires pour gonfler leurs voiles.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers la terre ferme et s'approchait de la section familière du ponton qui menait à sa maison, il pouvait la voir assise sur le ponton en bois sur la rive, ses pieds nus pendant par-dessus bord mais toujours à au moins trente centimètres de l'eau. Elle leva la tête en le voyant s'approcher mais elle ne sourit pas ni ne le salua mais attendit qu'il amarre le bateau le long de la jetée et le sécurise.

Elle le regarda fixement et il lui rendit son regard, sachant qu'elle cherchait des indices sur son visage, pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Elle parla en premier.

"Alors tu sais?"

"Oui."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me demander?"

"Seulement depuis combien de temps tu le sais."

"Environ une semaine pour sûr mais je m'en doutais depuis un moment."

"Tu allais me le dire?"

"A un moment donné, oui."

"Je présume qu'il était trop tard pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

"Je suppose que oui."

"Ne vas-tu pas me demander si _je_ vais faire quelque chose, maintenant que je le sais?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je ne sais pas encore si je veux savoir ce que tu penses."

Il se gratta la tête en digérant sa réponse, avant de poser la question suivante.

"Allais-tu le dire à quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Oui, mais pas encore. Tu vas cracher le morceau de toute façon?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi non?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien pour l'instant, à part que je veux que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi. Raconte-moi tout. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et je pourrai décider de ce que je dois faire ou même si je dois faire quelque chose."

"D'accord et si ça te rend plus heureux, je te promets aussi de te dire immédiatement si quoi que ce soit change d'ici là. Marché conclu?"

"D'accord."

Il monta sur la jetée et s'assit à côté d'elle, l'attirant vers lui et posant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle soupira, saisit sa main libre et entrelaça leurs doigts, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient encore glacés.

"Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas, Edward?"

"Oui, tout ira bien, Alice, mais qu'en est-il des autres?"

"Je ne sais pas. Rien n'est coulé dans marbre, alors peut-être qu'il y a un moyen. Seul le temps le dira."

Ils étaient assis sur le ponton alors que le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel et que l'épais manteau de rosée qui recouvrait les pelouses parfaites de chaque côté de leur entrée brillait à la lumière du matin. Alors que l'air se réchauffait, elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait, en commençant par le moment où tout avait commencé, il y avait presque six mois.

Quand elle termina son histoire, ils restèrent assis en silence pendant qu'il digérait ce qu'il avait appris et il était maintenant encore plus déterminé à élaborer un plan. Ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était risqué mais le plus important était qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul, il aurait besoin de son aide pour que ce soit faisable.

Qu'elle soit prête ou non à s'impliquer, il ne pouvait pas deviner à ce moment-là, alors il devrait lui présenter un plan clair et concis une fois qu'il aurait bien tous les détails en tête et il devrait la convaincre de l'aider. Si elle refusait, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il commence ce périple.

Heureusement pour eux deux, le temps était de leur côté.

* * *

 **Bella**

 **Lundi 24 avril 2017**

Je suis sur le trottoir de la 5e Avenue en train de déglutir fort, essayant de me débarrasser de la boule logée dans ma gorge. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre option mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la volonté pour faire le dernier pas de ce périple difficile qui a effectivement commencé il y a trois mois, avec ce point culminant : je suis quelque part où je ne veux _vraiment_ pas être.

Si ce trou du cul était un être vivant qui respire, je tuerais joyeusement l'homme vert vif qui m'encourage à traverser la rue. Il se moque de moi, ce salaud. Il sait que c'est ma dernière chance de m'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Si je ne m'échappe pas maintenant, je serais totalement consumée par le monstre de soixante-six étages qui me surplombe. Il remplit mon champ de vision depuis que j'ai tourné sur la 5e Avenue, comme un truc menaçant et outrancier et je ne veux vraiment pas m'approcher plus près.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ma vie après presque trois ans d'études intenses. Je devrais être en train de voltiger d'une ville européenne à l'autre, absorbant les connaissances dans les musées et les galeries d'art, passant des heures interminables à enquêter et à faire des recherches pour pouvoir écrire des livres sur les amours de ma vie.

Au lieu de ça, je suis sur ce trottoir venteux de la 5e Avenue au centre-ville de Seattle, essayant d'avoir assez de courage pour entrer dans le bâtiment municipal de la ville, pour commencer un travail qui est aussi éloigné de ma carrière de rêve... que... que…. les responsabilités de la caissière du Starbucks qui m'a servi mon café latte aux noisettes hier après-midi.

"Je ne peux vraiment, vraiment, pas faire ça, il doit y avoir un autre moyen," me dis-je en marmonnant. "J'ai juste besoin d'un sauveur ou une sorte de signe d'en haut qui va me convaincre

que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire ça."

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je prends maladroitement un peu de recul par rapport à la bordure du trottoir et entre en collision avec une femme bien habillée qui me lance un regard noir parce que j'ai marché sur son pied.

"Merde, merde, merde… qui m'envoie un message maintenant?" Je marmonne après m'être excusée à profusion auprès du piéton blessé qui boitille maintenant vers l'immeuble vers lequel je me dirige.

Je sors, un peu gênée, mon vieux téléphone de ma poche et l'ouvre, imaginant que c'est le sauveur auquel je venais de penser mais je soupire quand le numéro familier apparaît sur l'écran fissuré.

J'appuie sur le bouton et lis le message sincère qui est là et la boule remonte dans ma gorge et m'étouffe presque. Il me remercie pour tout, pour mettre ma vie entre parenthèse et ne pas poursuivre mon rêve. Il sait ce que j'ai abandonné pour être avec lui, il est reconnaissant et il me dit qu'il m'aime.

Je passe ma main sur mes yeux, soulagée de ne pas avoir mis de mascara et de ne pas avoir à ressembler à un panda géant, réponds brièvement puis éteins le téléphone pour ne pas avoir à regarder la photo sur l'écran qui me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et retourne au trottoir puis j'attends avec les autres passants qui vont travailler que le bonhomme vert apparaisse à nouveau pour que je puisse avancer vers mon destin en toute sécurité.

 _"Okay, Bella tu peux faire ça. Accroche-toi – ce n'est pas la fin du monde."_

Par inadvertance je le dis à voix haute et jette un coup d'œil à un jeune homme étrange qui semble venir dans ma direction. Je le suis tout le long de la rue et passe encore devant un Starbucks, puis traverse Columbia Street et enfin par les portes vitrées qui s'ouvrent automatiquement à notre approche.

Il se précipite vers les ascenseurs où il se glisse pendant que les portes se referment, me laisser aller vers le bureau d'accueil pour me faire connaitre avant de pouvoir le suivre dans cette tour glaciale qui est aussi peu accueillante qu' _Isengard._

La réceptionniste amicale me tend un badge de sécurité qui est miraculeusement prêt et m'attend, un plan de l'immeuble et me montre mon étage en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je marmonne un merci en m'éloignant tranquillement sur le sol en marbre et me mélange à la petite foule rassemblée devant le prochain ascenseur disponible qui arrive après deux à trois minutes.

En attendant je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, ma tension artérielle palpite dans mes oreilles et ma température commence à monter. Si j'avais trente ans de plus je penserais faire une crise cardiaque ou un AVC alors je me dis que c'est à ça que doit ressembler une attaque de panique.

Je me faufile dans l'espace confiné tout en essayant de ne pas établir de contact visuel avec mes compagnons de voyage dont la plupart ressemblent aux zombies sans vie de The Walking Dead mais je suppose que c'est parce que c'est lundi matin.

Après s'être arrêté à presque tous les étages, l'ascenseur s'ouvre au 25e où se trouve le Département des services publics de Seattle.

Je suis accueillie par une réceptionniste souriante, habillée décontracté et grande, avec des cheveux roux et couverte de tatouages qui est je suppose, à peu près de mon âge et qui m'attendait pour m'accueillir.

"Bonjour Isabella. Bienvenue à S.P.U. ou Spew* si ça te parle davantage " Elle rigole à sa blague et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix est musicale avec un léger accent familier. Elle s'avance vers moi et m'attrape plutôt que de me serrer la main.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Isabella, pas vrai?" dit-elle rapidement. " Nous nous appelons par nos prénoms ici. Je suis Kirsty."

"Bonjour Kirsty," dis-je d'un ton amical. "Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella si ça ne te dérange pas?" ajouté-je puis "on appelle tout le monde par son prénom même le chef?" m'enquis-je.

"Ah que oui! Nous sommes des employés du gouvernement mais nous ne sommes pas étouffés comme certains autres départements de ce bâtiment. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être bien habillée pour bien faire ton boulot et nous travaillons tous aussi fort que la brigade des RH ou des finances."

"Génial," réponds-je sincèrement, avoir une tenue décontractée m'arrange bien parce mon placard est plutôt tragique en ce moment.

"On aime bien s'amuser aussi," continue-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "Et ça aide vraiment car ici nous voyons vraiment le côté le moins glamour de la vie à Seattle. Si le maire ou l'un des grands pontes nous honore de sa présence alors nous nous référerons à toi comme à Mme Swan mais jusqu'à ce que cela arrive tu es juste Bella. Laisse-moi t'emmener à ton bureau ainsi tu pourras te détendre avant la réunion du personnel à dix heures. Je vais te montrer où faire du café, où sont les toilettes et les sorties de secours et ensuite je t'expliquerai les consignes de sécurité."

"Les consignes de sécurité?" demandé-je.

"Ouaip! Depuis le 11 septembre tous les grands immeubles sont censés faire des exercices d'évacuation régulièrement. Nous sommes également dans une zone sismique mais ce bâtiment peut résister jusqu'à au moins 8.5.° sur l'échelle de Richter.

"Ah, je sais tout sur les tremblements de terre, Kirsty. J'étais en Italie quand il y en a eu un fort pas très loin d'où nous étions, près de Florence."

"L'Italie! Oh mon dieu j'adorerais aller en Italie. Tous ces hommes élégants et stylés avec ce fabuleux accent. Sont-ils vraiment comme ça?"

"Oui les hommes sont très intelligents et beaux à regarder mais ils ont tendance à être petits. Je fais un mètre soixante sept et même sans talons je peux en regarder la plupart dans les yeux."

"Oh non. Je fais un mètre soixante dix-sept. Aucune chance pour moi alors."

J'admets que je suis en train de rire en retirant ma veste et en commençant à me sentir déjà plus détendue. L'accueil sympathique de Kirsty a atténué ma mauvaise humeur et chassé le nuage oppressant qui plane au-dessus de moi depuis quelques mois mais il faudra plus qu'une réceptionniste joyeuse pour m'enthousiasmer à propos de ce qui m'attend.

Je regarde rapidement mon nouveau bureau avec une vue magnifique qui ne donne malheureusement pas vers Elliott Bay et le parc national olympique. Je remarque qu'il y a deux bureaux, l'un jonché de papiers et de tasses à café non lavées et l'autre très propre. J'espère que le mien est le dernier.

"Tu as un accent Kristy. Es-tu écossaise?" demandé-je alors qu'elle se tourne pour partir.

"Oui et non. Mes parents sont de Fife mais je suis née à Seattle et je ne suis toujours pas allée en Ecosse. Maman et papa ont toujours conservé leur fort accent donc j'imite leurs phrases comme 'och' et 'aye' et les toilettes c'est 'loo' dans mon monde et évidemment j'ai hérité des cheveux ro et des taches de rousseur.

Je ris de nouveau car je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette fille, d'autant plus que nous avons à présent quelque chose en commun.

"Fife?" m'exclamé-je. "J'ai passé huit mois à l'Université de St. Andrew dans le cadre de mon cursus..."

"Waouh! Vraiment? Comment c'est là-bas – évidemment je n'y suis jamais allée!"

"Pu… ça caille...! Désolée – j'ai répondu tellement de fois à cette question que je jure automatiquement. L'écosse est magnifique mais froide et plus spécialement sur la côte est. Mais j'aime bien. J'espère que tu pourras y aller un jour."

"Moi aussi. Laisse-moi une minute pour vérifier que personne ne m'attend à la réception et nous continuerons à faire le tour."

"Merci mais avant que tu y ailles avec qui je partage ce bureau?"

"Un gars qui s'appelle Jay. Il est bien – pas de sens de l'humour mais je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec lui. Je reviens de suite."

Après la disparition de Kirsty le tourbillon, je regarder autour de moi afin de m'imprégner de mon nouvel environnement. Au moins, mon bureau est chaud et propre, à part celui de mon collègue absent et j'ai une belle vue si je m'ennuie mais c'est quand même une boîte moderne - pas une du 19e siècle où je remonterais le temps et convoquerais les âmes des peintres et des sculpteurs

dont les œuvres ont été exposées dans les salles silencieuses. Je secoue la tête pour déloger ces images.

Je sens des larmes se former à nouveau dans mes yeux et je respire à fond pour me calmer. la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que Kirsty ou quelqu'un d'autre voie que je suis une pleurnicharde.

"J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire," je marmonne en tentant de me calmer mais ensuite une vague de remords m'envahit alors que je contemple les implications de ces mots malheureux.

"Bonjour."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter quand j'entends la voix d'un homme derrière moi. Je tourne sur mes talons pour voir qui a bien pu interrompre mes pensées égoïstes.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant une tasse de café fumante, se trouve le jeune homme un peu décoiffé qui a traversé la rue avec moi. Je peux dire qu'il me scrute mais certainement pas dans un sens flippant. Il s'avance lentement vers moi, l'autre main tendue, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

"Salut, je suis Jay. Bienvenue au dôme de plaisir."

"Bella Swan, enchanté de te rencontrer. Es-tu un fan de Frankie par hasard?"

"Non, je ne le suis pas mais Kirsty si," répond-il. "C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle cet endroit pour

une raison quelconque ou Spew ce que je préfère et je te dirai pourquoi plus tard. _Frankie Goes to_ _Hollywood_ n'est "franchement" pas ma tasse de thé."

"Quel est ton goût ou c'est peut-être une question trop personnelle à poser puisque nous venons juste de nous rencontrer?"

Jay me sourit et se gratte la tête pendant qu'il décide s'il doit me donner cette information après seulement dix secondes dans notre relation de travail.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à demander, Bella. _Nirvana,_ évidemment. Seattle est la ville du Grunge."

Je hoche la tête comme si Jay pourrait aussi bien se faire tatouer "grunge" sur le front. Il a un look à la Cobain, cheveux blonds longs et négligés mais élégants.

 _"Nirvana_ était un peu en avance sur mon temps, Jay mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais été fan. Jepréfère de loin la musique classique à la pop d'aujourd'hui."

Jay me regarde d'un air surpris puis se dirige vers le bureau encombré, dégage un espace pour pouvoir... poser sa tasse, jette sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise puis s'y installe.

Il fait bouger sa souris et l'écran revient à la vie. Je peux voir une liste de mails non ouverts et je me demande s'il s'agit de nouveaux mails ou de ceux de la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas encore quel est le travail de Jay, il n'y a pas d'indices sur son bureau, ni de plaque d'identification sur la porte. Je suis sûre que je découvrirai bientôt de quoi il est responsable.

En regardant la façon dont les bureaux sont disposés, je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas pris mon bureau vacant, le mien avait une bien meilleure vue sur la ville. Je dois poser la question.

"Tu préfères t'asseoir loin de la fenêtre, Jay? Je te demande ça parce que j'aurais changé de place si j'avais été toi."

Jay tourne la tête vers moi et me donne une autre expression étrange, comme si j'étais folle ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Seattle est un trou à rats, Bella. Pourquoi je voudrais regarder ce taudis toute la journée ?"

"Pardon!" Je réponds et je sais que j'ai l'air choqué.

"Tu n'es pas une fille de la ville, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je suis de Forks, pourquoi?"

"Connais-tu bien la ville?"

"Non, pas vraiment... ce que je veux dire, je connais le marché de Pike Place et le front de mer et j'ai été à quelques matchs des Mariners et des Seahawks avec mon père. Je suis allée au Needle pour pouvoir voir toute la ville de là-haut. Je ne dirais jamais que Seattle est un trou à rats."

"Isabella Swan, de Forks, j'ai peur que tu ne voies un autre côté de Seattle quand tu commenceras à travailler ici et j'ai peur que tu reçoives un choc."

"Oh!" Je réponds, je ne vois rien à dire pour la défense de Seattle. Je n'ai emménagé dans mon minuscule studio que samedi soir et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil et de faire le tour de la ville. J'espérais juste que Jay exagérait car je n'avais pas besoin de plus de négativité dans ma vie en ce moment.

Jay fait tourner son écran d'ordinateur pour me montrer la liste des e-mails qu'il regarde.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, Bella?"

Je secoue la tête car je suppose que le simple fait de "dire ce qui est évident" ne serait pas la réponse qu'il cherche à obtenir.

"Ce sont des messages de résidents ou d'entreprises en colère qui se plaignent du fait que quelqu'un sans emploi, irresponsable, idiot, probablement drogué jusqu'aux yeux, fait des graffitis partout sur leur propriété et ils veulent que ces tags soient retirés immédiatement... genre hier. C'est juste ceux qui viennent d'arriver ce week-end. Comme je l'ai dit, Seattle est un trou à rats mais notre nouveau maire, à la mode, semble penser qu'il s'agit "d'art" et que ces jeunes ne font que "s'exprimer"... et je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu as été engagée. Le monde est devenu fou."

"Oh!" je répète et je ressens instantanément l'envie de prendre mon sac à main, ma veste et de filer en ligne droite vers l'ascenseur. Je suis sauvée par Kirsty qui fait irruption dans le bureau, me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans le couloir.

"N'écoute pas Jay!" dit-elle très fort pour s'assurer qu'il puisse l'entendre. "C'est un misérable crétin. Il écoute Kurt Cobain tous les weekend, alors il doit se débarrasser de toute la mélancolie qu'a absorbée son âme misérable sur quiconque croise son chemin chaque lundi matin. N'EST-CE PAS JAY?" crie-t-elle encore plus fort.

"Dégage, harpie écossaise!" rétorque-t-il, et j'entends une trace d'humour dans sa voix ce qui me remonte le moral.

Kirsty me montre où faire du café et où sont les toilettes, les photocopieuses, les plans d'évacuation d'urgence puis me fait faire le tour du département pour que je puisse dire un rapide 'Bonjour 'au reste du personnel, dont l'âge varie, mais qui semblent tous très gentils.

Une chose que j'ai cependant apprise de tous les mots amicaux et de soutien que j'ai reçus de la part de mes nouveaux collègues, c'est que j'ai déjà un titre. En d'autres termes, au lieu d'être Isabella Swan, consultante en arts urbains, c'est ainsi que le travail a été décrit sur le site Web, je ne serai apparemment appelé que ...

 **Isabella Swan - Graffiti Queen'*.**

Je ne pensais pas que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant.

 **...**

*Une vague côtière disproportionnée qui peut parfois apparaître dans un train de vagues sans avertissement.

* **S** eattle **P** ublic **U** tilities (services publics) qui se prononce comme to spew qui signifie vomir

Reine du Graffiti

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Désolée pour la longueur mais je voulais mettre en place les deux versions de l'histoire. Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas si longs, c'est promis (enfin, quelques chapitres plus tard le sont mais je vous préviendrai d'abord)._

 _Bella a manifestement quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'a forcée à accepter un travail qu'elle ne_

 _veut pas. Vous découvrirez très bientôt ce que c'est. Nous resterons avec l'histoire de Bella mais Edward rôdera autour de chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le contrôle de l'histoire._

 _Je ne supplie jamais pour des commentaires mais j'aime les lire et savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, surtout si vous allez deviner où elle va. Dans ce cas quel est le secret qu'Edward a découvert et qu'Alice a réussi a lui cacher? Hmmmmmmm !_

 _..._


	2. Chapitre 2

/s/12989225/2/Mysterious-Graffiti

.

 **MYSTERIOUS GRAFFITI** de Michaelmas54

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi quand le chef du Département, Jim O'Rourke, me présente officiellement à la réunion du personnel du lundi matin. Je ne supporte pas d'être au centre de l'attention et je peux sentir mon visage brûler d'embarras quand il lit ma lettre de motivation à haute voix, citant des paragraphes directement de ma candidature en ligne.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de se lancer dans son discours pendant que je me tortille sur ma chaise.

"Voilà ce que Bella a écrit dans son résumé, ce qui nous a convaincus qu'elle est la personne que nous cherchions…

' _Je viens juste d'obtenir mon diplôme en histoire de l'art pour lequel j'ai eu l'occasion de voyager_ _en Europe pour étudier les travaux d'artistes réputés et de sculpteurs. Une partie de mes cours était consacrée à l'expertise des deux genres qui étaient 'avant-gardistes', en d'autres termes ceux qui avaient expérimenté l'utilisation de nouvelles méthodes et techniques et avaient repoussé les limites établies qui avaient contraint l'art pendant des siècles. J'ai trouvé ce domaine d'étude passionnant et stimulant._

 _Un des professeurs qui m'a inspirée et guidée croyait que le Picasso ou le Dali de demain pourraient bien être les artistes de rue d'aujourd'hui et par conséquent que "l'art des rues" ne doit pas être rejeté comme inutile. J'ai pu voir nombre d'œuvres d'art époustouflantes qui avaient été préservées par les plus éclairés, par exemple à Paris, Copenhague et Zurich pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Quelques-unes étaient esthétiquement très belles et d'autres lançaient un défi social. Certaines autres étaient simplement amusantes, mises là pour réveiller l'esprit de la communauté locale, spécialement dans les milieux sociaux défavorisés._

 _J'ai été émue par la créativité de ces artistes et en même temps attristée d'apprendre que certaines villes effaçaient systématiquement tout cet art avant d'avoir pu l'évaluer et le classait automatiquement comme 'graffiti' au mieux ou juste simple vandalisme._

 _Quand j'ai appris la création de ce poste j'ai été ravie de voir qu'une grande ville proche de chez moi suivait l'exemple des villes éclairées que j'avais visitées et envisageait de préserver des exemples significatifs de l'art des rues, soit à cause de la qualité de l'artiste ou du message qu'il voulait faire passer.'_

Pendant que Jim lit mes mots, je regarde par terre essayant d'éviter le contact visuel avec mes collègues. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux ne peut deviner ce que je pense ou remarquer que je grimace à certaines phrases parce que ce j'avais écrit lorsque j'avais fait ma demande était des conneries complètes.

Oui, j'avais étudié dans des universités new-yorkaise et écossaise et il est vrai que j'avais voyagé en Europe dans le cadre de mes études pas autant que je l'avais espéré et je n'avais absolument aucun intérêt pour l'art de la rue. Je voulais juste un emploi à Seattle. Le hasard m'avait permis de trouver un travail en lien avec "l'art" et c'était vraiment un bonus. Et le fait qu'on m'ait acceptée pour ce travail tenait du miracle.

Quand enfin je me décide à observer la réaction de mes collègues, je remarque que Jay me fixe

bizarrement et je comprends qu'il peut voir que c'est des conneries, sûrement parce qu'il m'a entendu marmonner quand nous étions en train de traverser la rue ensemble. Le coin de sa bouche se soulève, formant une sorte de sourire étrange avant qu'il ne pose une question.

"Bella pour notre bénéfice, d'après toi qu'est-ce qui est un _important graffiti_ et pourrais-tu nous donner un exemple de cet art qui devrait être préservé?"

J'hésite avant de répondre, je me doute que Jay sera hostile à tout ce que je dirai car il m'a déjà fait comprendre qu'il considère Seattle comme un trou paumé et qu'il n'est pas fan des graffitis, peu importe leur valeur. Je bois une gorgée d'eau ce qui me donne quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

"D'abord il faut commencer par tout ce qui te fait t'arrêter et y regarder à deux fois. Tout ce qui te fait réfléchir. Tout ce qui demande beaucoup d'habileté à dessiner ou tout ce qui te fait sourire. Il y a des centaines voir des milliers d'artistes frustrés dont le travail ne peut être vu ou exposé quelque part, alors quelquefois un mur ou une clôture est leur seule option. Peut-être que quelques-uns d'entre vous on entendu parler de _Shepard Fairey?_ "*.

J'attends une réaction mais rien ne se passe, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant.

"C'est lui qui a peint la célèbre image stylisée d'Obama avec le mot "espoir" (Hope) en dessous. Avant d'obtenir sa première commande, il était un artiste de rue."

Les visages restent impassibles et il y a quelques hochements de tête. J'inspire profondément et vais vers ce qui est plus connu.

"Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler de _Bansky_ ,* non? Personne?... Jay?"

Jay et quelques autres hochent la tête mais je peux voir que la plupart ne sait pas de qui il s'agit alors je me lance dans une description du seul et unique artiste de rue que je connaisse vraiment.

"Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas entendu parler de Bansky c'est un artiste de rue britannique dont le travail est devenu mondialement connu et qui a donc contribué à faire connaitre ce genre dans le grand public."

Toujours pas de réaction sûrement parce que je donne l'impression de réciter une leçon, ce que je fais dans une certaine mesure puisque je l'ai appris dans le cadre de mon cours. Je continue donc avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

"Les peintures au pochoir de Banksy apparaissent la nuit sur des murs au hasard dans le monde entier. Quelques-unes sont faites pour choquer, d'autres sont humoristiques et décalées mais la grande majorité transmet des messages politiques et sociaux forts à l'intention des gouvernements et des grandes entreprises. A présent son travail est apprécié et sa valeur reconnue. Croyez-le ou pas, quelquefois il est récupéré de là où il avait été fait et vendu pour des sommes exorbitantes. Alors si vous êtes assez chanceux pour que Banksy tague votre mur, la valeur de votre propriété va grimper de plusieurs milliers de dollars."

"As-tu déjà vu un Banksy?" demande Jay.

"Oui j'en ai vus quelques-uns à Londres et à Bristol et deux en Europe. Il est également allé dans des villes aussi lointaines que Melbourne, au Mali, en Cisjordanie, en Ontario, à New-York. Si vous voulez voir des exemples de son travail sans bouger, vous pouvez en trouver la plupart sur Internet."

"A-t-il déjà été arrêté pour vandalisme?" demande une fille appelée Jenny au fond.

"Non, parce que personne ne sait vraiment qui il est… il utilise des pochoirs et de la peinture en bombe pour peindre sur les murs en très peu de temps et personne ne le voit faire."

"Tu as dit que son travail valait des milliers de dollars," interroge un gars dont j'ai oublié le nom, qui est aussi au fond de la salle.

"Oui des milliers, parfois même des centaines de milliers. Il appartient à celui qui possède le mur sur lequel il a été peint. Même si le propriétaire du mur le surprend, il ne l'arrêtera pas ni même n'appellera la police. Comme il n'a pas le droit de le faire, il n'en revendique jamais la propriété, il écrit des livres et fait des films et apparemment c'est un homme riche mais son identité est un secret bien gardé. Quand j'étais en Angleterre si jamais un nouveau Banksy apparaissait c'était annoncé dans les principaux journaux, ce qui est fou. Pouvez-vous trouver un autre artiste aujourd'hui qui ait ce genre de pouvoir?"

Quand j'arrête de parler il y a un brouhaha de bruits étonnés et autres commentaires. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à répondre à la question de Jay en profitant du seul artiste de rue de renommée mondiale.

C'est à ce moment que Jim reprend le contrôle de la conversation.

"Je suis sûr que vous pourrez parler avec Bella de Banksy et des autres une autre fois."

"Merci," marmonné-je et pour un bref instant je suis soulagée que l'attention ne soit plus dirigée vers moi mais Jim n'a pas fini.

"Pour être honnête Bella, quand le maire a proposé de prendre quelqu'un capable de donner un avis d'expert sur les graffitis qui semblent surgir dans toute la ville, quelques sourcils se sont froncés dans ce département. Notre maire est un personnage controversé et certains estiment que les finances de la ville pourraient être mieux dépensées ailleurs, alors nous comptons sur toi pour nous convaincre, non seulement nous mais aussi les habitants de Seattle qui paient des impôts, que ta nomination est justifiée."

"Pas de pression alors," je réponds gaiement, essayant de faire une blague mais je suis livide que Jim ait dit ça devant tout le monde car ça implique que je dois justifier mon salaire. Heureusement et étonnement, Jay prend ma défense.

"Laisse tomber, Jim. Elle est ici pour faire un travail pour le Maire, elle est plus qualifiée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je déteste les graffitis sous toutes leurs formes mais je suis prêt à regarder et à apprendre. J'espère qu'un jour elle pourra me convaincre que ce que je considère comme du vandalisme flagrant est en fait de l'art. Il y a peut-être un Banksy à Seattle, qui sait? Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il ou elle vandalisera mon mur pour que je puisse me retirer et continuer à vivre sur Bainbridge Island comme le maire. Alors je n'aurai plus qu'à regarder ce trou à rats de loin…"

Le personnel rit de son commentaire qui est suivi de quelques "ouais, le mien aussi" ou quelque chose du genre.

Malgré la négativité qui irradie de lui, je pense que j'aie un allié en Jay et que nous formerons une bonne équipe. Il va freiner mon enthousiasme, qui, je l'espère viendra un jour ou l'autre quand j'arriverai au travail, car j'imagine que je voudrai probablement préserver tout ce que je verrais.

La réunion dure encore une demi-heure et Jim passe en revue les objectifs pour la semaine, qui concernent d'autres domaines de responsabilité couverts par le département des services publics, comme les ordures ménagères, l'eau et le tout à l'égout et les autres aspects moins glamour de la gestion d'une grande ville. J'essaie de suivre mais pour être honnête, je veux juste retourner à

mon bureau et pleurer.

Jim termine la réunion en souhaitant à tous une bonne semaine et en rappelant que la prochaine réunion sera dans leur bar habituel au bord de l'eau à partir de dix-sept heures le vendredi, "mais il n'y a pas d'obligation d'y assister si vous avez autre chose à faire," ajoute-t-il par la suite, probablement pour moi.

Même si ce serait bien de se mêler aux autres, qui ont vraiment l'air d'un groupe sympathique, je doute de pouvoir y aller car je retournerai à Forks vendredi soir et comme je dois m'accommoder avec les ferries et les bus il faudra que je parte directement du travail.

Alors que je repars avec Jay, Jim m'appelle et me demande venir dans son bureau qui a une vue imprenable sur la baie vers le nord. Si c'était mon bureau, je ne bosserais pas, je regarderais par la fenêtre toute la journée en regrettant de n'être pas sur le bateau de croisière étincelant amarré sur le quai, rêvant qu'il soit à m'attendre et que je sois prête à naviguer vers mon foyer spirituel européen, et tout ça avec style.

Jim s'assoit derrière le bureau et commence immédiatement à fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il est distrait, je regarde autour et je remarque qu'il n'y a aucun objet personnel, comme des photos d'une femme ou d'enfants ou quoi que ce soit pour donner un indice de qui il est. Je suppose qu'il a entre trente et quarante ans, très mince, filiforme, avec des traits aigus et des yeux bleus perçants. Ses cheveux sont blonds mais grisonnants aux tempes et je remarque que ses oreilles sont percées d'oreilles. Ses vêtements sont de bonne qualité mais usés alors je suppose qu'il a une garde-robe pas très fournie mais chère à la maison.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le soupir satisfait de Jim. "Les voilà!" dit-il triomphalement en brandissant un trousseau de clés de voiture.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je demande même si c'est évident.

"Les clés de ta voiture, Bella. Tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait un véhicule de fonction? Je présume que tu peux conduire?"

J'ai du mal à empêcher ma mâchoire de se décrocher alors que j'assimile les implications d'être le propriétaire de ce trousseau de clés. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de conclure qu'il a engagé une complète idiote, je dis...

"Oui, oui, je peux conduire mais non, je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir une voiture," je m'étouffe en essayant de ne pas faire avoir l'air hystérique.

"Comment diable pensais-tu que tu allais te déplacer dans une ville de cette taille sans moyen de transport?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai supposé que je devrais utiliser les transports en commun ou les taxis. Oh mon Dieu!"

"Ce n'est rien de spécial, Bella. Ne t'excite pas trop, s'il te plaît. C'est juste une boîte avec une roue sur chaque coin, pas une Ferrari."

"Je me fiche de ce que c'est!" dis-je, puis je respire profondément et je croise mentalement tous les doigts avant d'aller plus loin.

"Jim, je peux l'utiliser le week-end... _s'il vous plaît_?"

"Bien sûr, tant que tu paies ton essence et que tu enregistres le kilométrage, en d'autres termes, fais le plein le vendredi soir sur le compte de la ville puis le lundi matin sur le tien, puis montre-moi les reçus. Voudrais-tu l'utiliser pour aller à Forks rendre visite à tes parents?"

"Oui, mon père y vit toujours."

"D'accord, ça me va, tant que tu ne traverses pas la forêt en tout-terrain, bien sûr..."

"Non, je ne ferai pas ça, promis."

Jim me jette les clés en souriant, me fait signer un tas de papiers pour l'assurance et d'autres trucs ennuyeux puis il me dit que je peux filer.

"Va t'amuser, alors. Il y a un navigateur pour que tu ne te perdes pas trop, même dans cette ville."

"Merci!" Je réponds et sors calmement de son bureau mais dès que je suis hors de vue je commence à sauter de joie sur place. "Une voiture... J'ai une putain de voiture," je crie tranquillement car je ne peux pas croire à ma chance. Je pourrai rentrer chez moi en voiture confortablement, donc je n'aurai pas besoin d'un ferry ou d'un autobus suivi d'une longue marche pour me rendre à la maison s'il n'y a pas de taxi à proximité.

"Tu ressembles au chat qui vient d'avoir de la crème," commente Jay quand j'entre dans le bureau et que je m'affale sur ma chaise.

"J'ai une voiture!" Je chante pratiquement car je suis encore en état de choc.

"Super, ça veut dire que tu peux me conduire, ça me changera," sourit Jay. "On peut sortir maintenant si tu veux? J'ai déjà une liste d'œuvres d'art que tu pourrais évaluer. Tu es prête pour ça?"

"Bien sûr que oui! Sortons d'ici!" réponds-je en sautant de ma chaise avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

"C'est une belle journée et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais," ajouté-je avec enthousiasme.

Nous prenons nos vestes et nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. Alors que nous plongeons vers

le parking souterrain Jay est en train de trier un tas de photos et d'adresses qu'il a téléchargées et imprimées pendant que je jongle avec mon appareil photo et mon carnet en essayant de les glisser dans mon sac à main trop petit.

Quand nous sortons dans l'espace frais et faiblement éclairé où se trouvent marques, modèles et couleurs de voitures éparpillées dans la zone à moitié vide et caverneuse, je réalise avec horreur qu'en raison de mon état de surexcitation, j'ai omis de demander à Jim quel type de voiture on m'avait attribué et je n'ai pas fait attention quand j'étais en train de signer les documents. Je panique tout de suite et je me sens comme une idiote.

"Alors laquelle est la tienne?" demande Jay.

"Je ne sais pas," réponds-je en grimaçant devant ma propre stupidité. J'examine les clés mais il n'y a rien dessus qui me donne un indice sauf que c'est une Ford.

"Donne-moi ça," dit Jay en levant les yeux, puis il prend les clés dans ma main et avance en les tenant en hauteur. Je comprends ce qu'il fait immédiatement et je me dis que la raison pour laquelle je suis totalement dépassée est le fait que mon travail me donne le droit d'avoir une voiture.

Je passe d'une rangée à l'autre puis la suivante mais aucune des voitures ne fait clignoter ses phares. Je commence à désespérer quand j'entends Jay crier "par ici" depuis la partie la plus

éloignée du parking, alors je me dépêche de le rejoindre.

Il se tient à côté de mon véhicule et je tombe amoureuse pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. C'est une jolie Fiesta rouge vif avec des sièges noirs et des alliages brillants et c'est exactement ce que j'aurais choisi si j'avais l'argent pour acheter une voiture. Les seuls véhicules que j'aie conduits avant est celui que j'avais à Forks et qui est hors usage à présent et une voiture de location en Ecosse l'été dernier, quand j'ai conduit avec plusieurs de mes camarades de classe à Skye pour un week-end de vacances, donc je suis excitée d'être derrière un volant à nouveau. Jay me jette les clés, s'approche de la portière passager et grimpe à l'intérieur puis met sa ceinture de sécurité.

Je me glisse à côté de lui, mets mon sac sur la banquette arrière puis je règle mon siège. Une fois que je suis à l'aise, je règle le rétroviseur et je vais pour démarrer le moteur mais en même temps que je le fais, je me fige car soudain je me rends compte que dans ma belle voiture neuve... il manque une pédale, ce qui est fondamental pour savoir si je peux la conduire en toute sécurité hors du parking.

"Merde…!" dis-je à voix haute.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" répond Jay en regardant la liste des adresses et le GPS.

"C'est une putain d'automatique. Je n'ai conduit que des voitures avec un levier de vitesse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire."

Jay me regarde avec incrédulité et éclate de rire. En fait, il pleure de rire à mon humiliation ce qui, je pense, est un peu bizarre car ce n'est pas du tout drôle. Quand il se calme, il propose de me donner une leçon de conduite sur le parking.

"C'est comme conduire une voiture auto-tamponneuse. Ça ne peut pas être plus simple, Bella. Tu n'as que la pédale d'accélérateur et la pédale de frein, en d'autres termes, démarrer et s'arrêter."

"Mais Seattle a beaucoup de collines," je me plains. "Quand j'enlèverai mon pied du frein, je reculerai avant d'avoir eu le temps d'avancer."

"Mais non idiote, il y a l'aide au démarrage en côte. Tu ne reculeras pas. Tu n'as jamais conduit la voiture automatique de tes parents?"

"Non, mon père est policier. Je n'avais pas le droit de conduire sa voiture de patrouille. Ma mère vit en Floride et conduit une MG avec un levier de vitesse."

"Et les voitures de tes amis?"

"Non j'ai toujours été la conductrice désignée parce que j'étais la bonne fille à l'école. Pour finir c'est moi qui ramenais tout le monde quand ils étaient crevés ou défoncés. Je n'ai jamais osé toucher quelque chose d'illégal pendant que je vivais à la maison parce que papa était le chef de police et je ne voulais pas le mettre en difficulté. Il m'aurait tuée s'il m'avait attrapée en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal."

"C'est une bonne explication je suppose. Donc ne panique pas. Tu vas y arriver dans quelques minutes. Mets ton pied sur la pédale de frein – non l'autre pied, maintenant passe le levier de _**parking**_ à _ **conduite**_ , ensuite enlève le pied de sur le frein et accélère gentiment."

" Qu'est-ce que je fais avec mon autre pied?" couiné-je à nouveau.

"Mets-le sous ton siège ou mieux encore, enlève ta chaussure. Ça te rappellera qu'il ne faut utiliser qu'un pied."

J'enlève ma chaussure, pose mon pied droit sur le frein, change le levier de position puis accélère un peu. La voiture avance et je m'éloigne lentement. Dans ma tête je pousse un cri de joie mais je ne veux pas montrer à Jay combien je suis pathétique alors j'accélère doucement et après trente secondes de terreur pure je traverse le parking en toute confiance.

Après quelques minutes à monter et descendre des pentes, je sursaute presque quand Jay hurle "appuie sur le frein!" ce qui me sort de ma bonne humeur.

J'appuie brusquement sur le frein et nous sommes tous les deux propulsés en avant dans nos ceintures alors que je regarde frénétiquement pour voir qui j'ai tué parce que je me concentrais trop sur ce qui était devant moi. Nous sommes dans une pente raide qui monte au niveau suivant et je commence à paniquer.

"Maintenant lâche le frein et accélère," dit-il calmement en me souriant.

Je veux lui taper le bras mais je fais ce qu'il dit et _hop_ la voiture ne recule pas d'un centimètre.

"Tu es contente?"

"Oui, Jay," réponds-je en chantonnant comme je le faisais quand ma mère me grondait quand j'avais treize ans.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement et me dirige vers la sortie mais dès que je me retrouve dans la rue encombrée ma confiance chute.

"Ça va aller sur la route maintenant?"

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortis mais dès que je me retrouve dans la rue encombrée ma confiance repart à la baisse.

"Tourne à gauche à la prochaine intersection," dit-il en cochant une adresse sur sa liste. "Je sais où est celle-là. C'est leur endroit préféré pour faire du Picasso."

"Hahaha," réponds-je sarcastiquement pendant qu'il fouille. Alors qu'il rit à sa plaisanterie j'arrive lentement à cette conclusion que le commentaire de Kirsty que Jay n'a pas de sens de l'humour n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Je monte une colline escarpée qui part du front de mer pour rejoindre un quartier de Seattle que je n'ai pas encore vu. Ça fait du bien d'être dehors, ce qui est un bonus totalement inattendu car je pensais être coincée dans un bureau pendant au moins une semaine, à me familiariser avec le travail et à découvrir ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Le soleil brille, l'air est confortablement chaud, nous roulons vitres baissées, la ville est pleine de vie et je conduis une petite Fiesta brillante que je vais appeler Freddie. Je dois juste m'habituer à conduire en ville et je pense qu'ensuite je pourrai vraiment commencer à apprécier ce travail.

Après une quinzaine de minutes à devoir conduire les dents serrées, nous atteignons une banlieue que je ne serai pas assez méchante de qualifier de délabrée… fatiguée serait une meilleure description. Certaines des devantures des magasins que nous passons sont barricadées, les maisons et les jardins pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu d'attention mais je peux dire à cause de la largeur de la route et la variété d'arbustes et d'arbres dans les parcs et jardins que ça a été un endroit fréquenté. Le style traditionnel des maisons Craftsman devant lesquelles nous passons, sont posées sur de grandes parcelles et même les plus petits bungalows sont solides et bien construits.

Je peux imaginer les personnes bien nanties qui vivaient ici au début du vingtième siècle, se promener le long des trottoirs larges dans leurs vêtements élégants ou être vues fièrement conduire leur automobile nouvellement inventée.

"Tourne à droite ici," dit Jay en montrant le prochain carrefour alors je le fais et roule environ quatre cents mètres le long d'une route sans arbres pour arriver à un alignement de bâtiments industriels relativement neufs d'un côté et de l'autre à plusieurs parkings occupés par des voitures et des camions d'occasion.

Je repère les graffitis en question depuis l'intérieur de la voiture mais il n'y a rien d'artistique dans ce qu'il y a devant nous.

Des vandales avec de la peinture aérosol on recouvert un mur de parpaings avec des mots qui ne signifient absolument rien pour moi. Ils ont également dessiné un certain nombre d'images obscènes pour les accompagner, quel que soit leur langage codé.

"Picasso ou Dali!" commente sèchement Jay avec un sourire.

"Ouais, ouais," réponds-je en regardant le mur profané. "Tu sais ce que ces mots veulent dire?"

"Non mais j'ai déjà vu le travail de ce gars avant. C'est son tag là-bas."

"Tag?"

"Sa signature, tu vois? En bas à droite, en blanc. Il travaille autour de cet endroit dans un rayon d'un kilomètre et quelque."

"Tu sais qui c'est?"

"Nous en avons une idée mais comme ton Bansky, il n'a jamais été pris en flagrant délit."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Eh bien à moins que tu voies le moindre mérite artistique dans cette merde, nous le décaperons avec notre équipement spécialisé et nous enverrons la facture au propriétaire. Ensuite "l'Ane" pourra revenir et avoir une toile neuve et propre pour travailler."

"L'âne?"

"Oui c'est son nom. C'est bien ce que dit sa signature. Mais je préfère penser à lui comme à un idiot."

Ça me fait rire mais je peux comprendre le point de vue de Jay. Aucun talent dans ce bazar face à moi. Juste un mélange de gribouillis inintelligibles et de dessins légèrement pornographiques. Je suis sûre que Freud aurait eu son jour de gloire en analysant ça.

Je prends mon sac à main sur le siège arrière et récupère mon appareil photo numérique avant de sortir de la voiture – sans oublier de mettre le levier en position _**parking**_. Je prends quelques photos sous différents angles puis je reviens à la voiture. Jay ne prend même pas la peine de sortir.

"Quelle est ton opinion d'expert, maestro?" dit-il, sans même essayer de cacher son mépris.

"Eh bien, Jay, après trois années d'études intenses dans des universités des deux côtés de l'Atlantique, je peux annoncer en toute confiance qu'il s'agit d'un exemple classique de merde urbaine. Fais décaper ce truc!"

"Avec plaisir," répond-il en souriant. "A droite, vers le suivant."

Nous passons les trois prochaines heures sur la route d'un site à l'autre, en nous arrêtant une fois pour prendre un café et un super bon beignet tout chaud (Jay dit qu'il connaît tous les bons endroits) et il fait même une halte dans un magasin de disques vintage. Il n'achète rien, il dit qu'il aime juste regarder et renifler les couvertures des disques, il est bizarre. Nous avons un dernier site à visiter avant de retourner au bureau et nous sommes en route quand son portable se met à bourdonner.

"Salut Jim, je suis dehors avec Bella. Nous serons de retour au bureau dans une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Je n'entends pas l'autre bout de la conversation mais Jay commence à griffonner sur son bloc-notes.

"D'accord, on va y passer en revenant. On se voit dans une heure."

"Aller où?" demandé-je.

"Un fou a vandalisé l'aquarium du quai 59. Nous irons après cet arrêt car ce n'est pas loin du bureau."

"Oh, c'est dommage! C'est un bel immeuble ancien," soupiré-je. "Quel connard!" j'ajoute et je le pense vraiment.

Jay rit avant de s'exclamer avec suffisance : "Nous ne travaillons ensemble que depuis environ cinq heures et tu commences déjà à me ressembler. Tu seras une misérable bâtarde d'ici la fin de la semaine, je te le garantis."

"Je ne crois pas," réponds-je avec indignation mais je vois aussi le côté amusant de son commentaire. Aujourd'hui a été une révélation et je peux totalement comprendre la colère et la frustration que Jay ressent à propos de ce dont nous avons été témoins aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'art ou de talent dans ce que nous avons vu, c'est tout simplement du vandalisme ordinaire.

Je commence à me sentir fatiguée et j'aimerais pouvoir retourner au bureau plutôt que de visiter ces deux derniers tags. Je me suis habituée à la Fiesta mais me concentrer sur la conduite d'une nouvelle voiture dans une ville inconnue m'a donné mal à la tête. De plus, si j'avais su que je conduirais aujourd'hui, j'aurais amené mes lunettes de soleil au travail. Le fait de plisser les yeux sous un soleil radieux n'aide pas non plus à calmer ma tête palpitante.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le prochain tag et je ne prends même pas la peine de sortir de la voiture pour le photographier. Un mot a été gribouillé sur la façade d'un immeuble de bureaux avec des sprays orange vif et noir, Jay échange un mot avec le concierge puis nous partons vers le front de mer.

Alors que nous approchons de l'Alaskan Way, qui est la route parallèle au front de mer, je dis à Jay que je ne suis jamais rentrée à l'Aquarium depuis mon enfance mais que j'étais passé devant samedi après être descendue du ferry de Bainbridge et que je n'avais remarqué aucun graffiti à ce moment-là.

Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, j'étais trop déprimée et je n'avais pas la capacité de me concentrer sur autre chose que d'essayer de donner un sens à une carte touristique totalement inutile de Seattle, qui pourrait être écrite en grec. J'espérais en vain qu'elle me guiderait d'une façon ou autre vers où se trouvait mon nouvel appartement mais j'avais dû compter sur les bonnes gens de Seattle pour m'indiquer la bonne direction.

Nous devons laisser la voiture à une certaine distance de la jetée car le parking le plus proche est plein, nous devons donc nous garer dans la rue. J'en suis d'abord heureuse car c'est génial de sortir et de m'étirer les jambes car nous n'avons pas vraiment eu à marcher aujourd'hui. Alors que Jay et moi descendons la pente abrupte vers le bord de l'eau, où il y a une vue magnifique sur la baie d'Elliott scintillant sous le soleil devant nous, je commence rapidement à regretter mon enthousiasme à l'idée de marcher, car je suis déjà en train de regretter l'air conditionné de la Fiesta.

La température de l'air n'a cessé d'augmenter pendant la journée. Je suppose que c'est probablement vingt-trois degrés ou peut-être même vingt-six maintenant, ce qui est exceptionnellement chaud pour cette période de l'année. Les trottoirs brillent dans la chaleur de l'après-midi et l'air oppressant augmente définitivement ma fatigue et j'espère que cette visite sera rapide.

Avant de traverser l'Alaskan Way très fréquenté, nous devons passer sous le Viaduc qui gronde constamment, où nous profitons de quelques secondes d'ombre et d'air plus frais entre les arches en béton. De là on peut facilement voir la forme de toit qui orne l'iconique bâtiment noir et blanc au sommet de la jetée et quand nous émergeons dans la lumière du soleil, toute la longueur de l'aquarium devient visible et il devient évident, même de loin, pourquoi on nous a demandé de venir ici.

Une fois que la foule qui l'entoure permet de voir l'immeuble, je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter devant l'immensité de ce qui a été peint sur l'un des murs.

"Putain de merde!" s'exclame Jay, alors que nous nous arrêtons tous les deux et fixons, la bouche ouverte, la façade familière, où un ou une artiste suprêmement talentueux mais sans doute anonyme l'a utilisée comme toile… puis il ajoute ce commentaire surprenant : "Pas un autre…!"

…

*né en 1970 à Charleston en Caroline du sud artiste américain, sérigraphie, muraliste et illustrateur

né en 1974 à Bristol, pseudo d'un artiste connu pour son art urbain mais également comme peintre et réalisateur, il dissimule sa véritable identité ce qui l'entoure de mystère/ il a fait un passage éclaire en juin à Paris où il a laissé des œuvres dont quatre ont pu être préservées en posant du plexiglass dessus.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _C'est donc à Bella de décider quel graffiti ou art de rue mérite d'être préservé. De toute évidence, elle vient de trouver quelque chose qui l'a fait s'arrêter et y regarder à deux fois, ça va probablement la faire réfléchir et il a fallu beaucoup d'habileté pour dessiner. Que ça la fasse sourire ou non, vous devrez attendre et voir. Et qui est l'artiste ? (Ouais ouais, je pense qu'on peut dire que tout le monde devine ça). Jay a déjà vu le travail de cet artiste, alors pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas parlé à Bella? Hmmmm!_


	3. Chapitre 3

MYSTERIOUS GRAFFITI de Michaelmas54

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à regarder le mur, pratiquement tous ceux qui passent devant l'Aquarium s'arrêtent pour regarder ce que je ne peux décrire que comme une pièce majestueuse. La précision réaliste me coupe le souffle quand je la vois de loin la première fois. En me rapprochant je suis franchement abasourdie par la capacité de l'artiste ou des artistes qui ont transformé cette partie en briques noires de l'édifice en une œuvre d'art époustouflante.

Un peu à droite du centre de la façade de l'Aquarium, s'étendant environ sur un huitième de la longueur du bâtiment de deux étages, il y a un grand mur sans ouverture. Sur toute cette longueur il a été transformé en une scène étonnante de poissons tropicaux colorés, de tortues paresseuses et de méduses translucides qui semblent dériver dans un récif de coraux multicolores et de plantes délicates.

Peint dans une zone d'eau plus claire au-dessus du récif, le point central de l'image est un requin musclé et menaçant qui affronte désespérément un plongeur et je suis stupéfaite de constater à quel point c'est réaliste.

Après avoir parcouru tout le travail de loin, je me promène près du bâtiment pour apprécier la qualité de la peinture. Pendant que je marche sur le trottoir en bois gris pour me mettre devant la fresque murale, je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de passer d'un côté à l'autre de la peinture car il y a tant de beauté à saisir.

A gauche, il y a un banc d'élégants poissons anges, dessinés de façon à ce que leurs longues et délicates nageoires semblent onduler et s'enrouler en se frottant contre les algues marines. A droite, les carapaces tachetées de deux tortues nageant au-dessus du récif sont si polies qu'elles reflètent la lumière du soleil qui arrive de la surface.

Sur le fond marin, les arêtes tranchantes comme des rasoirs des coraux vibrants on été habilement dessinées. Celui –ci est peuplé d'étoiles de mer et autres créatures aux formes étranges que je reconnais grâce aux émissions sur la nature. Tous les animaux sont si réalistes qu'ils semblent être attachés au bâtiment comme si vous pouviez les soulever et les attraper.

"Comment diable est-ce arrivé si vite?" marmonne Jay comme s'il se questionnait. Je le vois sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche pour prendre ses photo puis il ajoute presque comme une excuse : "J'étais là vendredi soir et je jurerai qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre peinture sur ce bâtiment. C'est insensé!"

"Samedi après-midi il n'y avait rien non plus," je lui réponds également confuse. "Je suis certaine que j'aurai vu quelque chose comme ça, " ajouté-je.

Je remarque que Jay a tourné son attention vers la foule qui s'est regroupée autour de nous et il me semble qu'il cherche quelqu'un, ce qui me fait avoir de légers soupçons qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'en dit.

"Est-ce que tu as une vague idée de qui a fait ça?" lui demandé-je.

"J'en ai une vague idée, j'ai déjà vu son travail avant mais là c'est son meilleur."

Je fulmine instantanément.

"Alors quand tu as dit _pas un autre,_ est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as déjà vu ce genre de choses avant? Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu laissé entendre que tous les graffitis et arts de la rue que tu avais vus à Seattle étaient sans valeur?"

"Ecoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard, en rentrant au bureau? Reste ici et prends tes photos et fais tout ce que tu dois pendant que je vais parler au personnel. Je présume que c'est quelque chose que tu voudras préserver si possible."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'si possible?' Tu es fou?" Je mets des guillemets car je suis surprise qu'il ose même suggérer qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser.

"Bella, le personnel de l'Aquarium pourrait demander à ce qu'on l'enlève et malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Ils voudront peut-être le garder bien sûr, mais je te préviens que s'ils ne le font pas, les convaincre pourrait ne pas être aussi simple."

Je sais que ma bouche est ouverte mais je ne dis rien car je suis nouvelle dans ce genre d'affaire et je ne sais pas quel est le protocole dans cette situation mais que je sois damnée si je permets que cela soit détruit. Je protesterai certainement auprès du maire s'il y a des objections de la part de la direction de l'Aquarium.

Jay disparaît dans le bâtiment pendant que je prends une cinquantaine de photographies, certaines à distance et d'autres en gros plan. Je veux pouvoir prendre le temps d'examiner chaque détail de cette œuvre d'art à mon retour au bureau. Je prends une photo de chaque centimètre carré de la peinture murale à portée de main.

Le requin et le plongeur qui se battent sont époustouflants mais j'aurais besoin d'une échelle pour pouvoir atteindre le haut alors je dois me contenter de plans larges et du zoom de mon objectif.

Le plongeur en difficulté s'accroche au requin et son tuyau d'air flotte librement, laissant les bulles d'oxygène s'échapper et remonter à la surface. Les dents du plongeur mordent la nageoire dorsale du requin et par conséquent le requin contorsionné se débat violemment pour se débarrasser du plongeur. Comment l'artiste a réussi à transmettre un tel mouvement sur une image en deux dimensions est absolument étonnant.

Lorsque Jay revient avec deux personnes, je suis en train d'essayer de déterminer quel type de peinture l'artiste a utilisé. Je peux voir qu'elles portent toutes les deux le badge d'identification et comme elles s'approchent je peux les entendre se disputer. Il est immédiatement évident que la femme veut garder la fresque mais pas l'homme. Tandis qu'ils arrivent, je prie pour que la femme ait plus d'ancienneté.

Jay se dirige vers moi pendant que je remets mon appareil photo dans mon sac puis carre mes épaules.

"Il semblerait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord, Bella."

"C'est de la folie," me moqué-je. "Ce n'est pas un graffiti – c'est de l'art et il est époustouflant _même_ les gens qui passent à côté semblent le voir. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé faire s'ils nele voulaient pas? Quelqu'un a dû passer tout le week-end à faire ça, il n'est pas possible qu'il n'ait été fait qu'en une nuit. Ça a dû prendre des heures et à la lumière du jour."

"Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question alors?" me suggère Jay mais j'ai l'impression au regard qu'il me lance qu'il connait déjà la réponse que je vais obtenir.

"Je vais le faire," réponds-je et je me dirige vers les deux "managers". Jay me présente sous le

nom de "Bella Swan consultante en arts urbains" et l'homme se moque de moi comme si c'était une merde sur sa chaussure.

"Quel est le problème?" Je demande de manière un peu agressive au philistin d'âge moyen habillé en costume gris avec qui, j'en suis sûre, je vais me disputer. Son badge me dit qu'il s'appelle Barry Jenkins, suivi par les mots 'Directeur Général – ravi d'aider' ce qui malheureusement ne renforce pas ma confiance qu'il me sera d'une aide quelconque ni à moi ni pour le mur.

"C'est _ça_ le problème!" siffle-t-il vigoureusement en agitant son doigt vers le mur. "Je veux qu'il soit enlevé i _mmédiatement_ sinon ça va envoyer ce signal à tous les autres vandales de la ville…

vous pouvez griffonner tout ce que vous voulez sur l'autre partie du bâtiment. Si _**vous**_ ne l'enlevez

pas _**je**_ le ferai."

"Ce n'est pas un vandale qui a fait ça Barry!" plaide la jeune femme. Son nom est Madeline et elle a pour titre 'Directeur du service clients. Elle parle calmement et gentiment et je me sens immédiatement désolée pour elle car elle arbore une expression résignée comme si elle était habituée à parler à un mur de briques toute la journée, dans le cas présent le mur de briques étant Monsieur Barry Jenkins.

"Elle est magnifique Barry, au moins laissons-la quelques semaines," continue-t-elle. "Ça va attirer des visiteurs ce qui ne peut être qu'une bonne chose."

"Non, absolument non non non non ! C'est mon dernier mot à ce sujet", siffle Barry puis il s'approche de Jay qui garde ses distances. "Je veux que ça soit retiré en priorité, vous entendez?"

"Ça pourrait prendre quelques semaines," répond Jay et je peux dire qu'il essaie vraiment de garder son sérieux et avoir l'air d'un homme d'affaires mais Barry devient lentement violet devant nos yeux, ce qui dans n'importe quelle autre situation serait comique. "Je vais vous mettre sur la liste, M. Jenkins mais ce n'est pas vraiment un graffiti, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a pas de blasphème dans le tableau ni d'attaque personnelle contre nos politiciens locaux, donc ça ne sera pas une priorité."

"Vraiment?" répond Barry avec colère. "Dans ce cas, je vais parler au maire. Je retourne dans

mon bureau et je vais l'appeler directement et je lui botterai le cul jusqu'à ce qu'on enlève ce truc."

Sur ce, il rentre en trombe dans le bâtiment, me laissant avec Madeline qui soupire de désespoir… ou de soulagement.

"Je suis désolée pour lui," dit-elle doucement. "Il est fier de ce bâtiment et de son histoire mais c'est trop beau pour être détruit."

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché d'être peint," demandé-je. "Ça a dû prendre quelques jours au moins."

Madeline secoue la tête et regarde la peinture murale et je sais qu'elle l'absorbe dans les moindres détails. Je suppose qu'elle veut la conserver en mémoire avant qu'elle ne s'efface pour toujours.

"J'étais de service hier après-midi et j'ai fermé le bâtiment à 18 h 00. Il n'y avait rien à ce moment-là. Un des conducteurs de citerne l'a vu quand il est arrivé ce matin mais n'a rien dit à personne. Il m'a dit qu'il présumait qu'elle avait été autorisée. Je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivée au travail juste avant neuf heures. Barry a eu une réunion matinale à l'extérieur et n'est arrivé que vers treize heures. Il a tout de suite contacté votre patron."

"Alors, ça a été peint en... treize heures au maximum? C'est impossible. Il commence à faire nuit vers vingt heures et la lumière ne revient que vers six heures. Personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Pas à ce qu'on sache. Cette zone est pleine de monde jusqu'à minuit environ, même le dimanche, donc ça réduit le temps à six ou sept heures maximum si celui qui l'a fait ne voulait pas être vu."

"Ça n'a pas de sens," réponds-je, en lui demandant de marcher jusqu'au mur avec moi. J'examine les coups de pinceau pour de nouveau chercher la preuve que l'artiste a utilisé des pochoirs et de la peinture en aérosol pour accélérer le processus mais n'importe qui peut voir que la technique est trop fine et qu'il ou elle doit avoir utilisé des pinceaux, au moins pour les parties inférieures. Je suppose qu'il a utilisé des sprays pour l'eau au-dessus des coraux mais tout le reste a été peint à la main.

Au moment où nous parlons, un public en mouvement constant se rassemble derrière nous pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fresque murale et Madeline et moi pouvons dire par leurs réactions verbales que, sans exception, ils apprécient tous l'œuvre. Je me retourne et affronte la foule pour admirer leur émerveillement puis je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si je peux repérer des caméras de sécurité pointant dans cette direction mais pas de bol.

J'ai remarqué qu'il y a de l'éclairage public près de l'immeuble alors il y avait certainement de la lumière artificielle avec laquelle l'artiste pouvait travailler mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle aurait pu suffire pour ce type de finition complexe.

Comme je continue à chercher autour de moi quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit qui me donnerait un indice sur la façon dont cela a pu être fait, mon regard tombe sur un type à l'air mystérieux qui se tient à distance dans l'ombre du viaduc. Il est grand, très mince et habillé de la tête aux pieds avec des vêtements foncés qui flottent autour de lui.

Même si la température de l'air est probablement en train d'atteindre 26 degrés, il porte un sweat-shirt trop grand, non zippé, dont la capuche couvre la majeure partie de son front. Ses épaules sont larges mais courbées vers l'avant et ses mains sont cachées dans les poches comme s'il essayait de les garder au chaud.

Sa tête est penchée vers le bas, cachant la plus grande partie de son visage et les seuls traits que je peux clairement voir sont ses yeux sombres et pénétrants, qui à ce moment-là me transpercent. Je reprends mon souffle alors que son regard envoûtant me donne l'impression d'être interrogée par un ancien moine et je me sens instantanément mal à l'aise.

Il m'enferme dans son regard pendant au moins cinq ou peut-être six secondes puis probablement que je cligne des yeux. Quand je regarde à l'endroit où il se tenait il y a une seconde, il n'y a plus personne, il a disparu, comme dans une bouffée de fumée, absorbé par les foules de touristes et d'autres personnes qui descendent de l'un des ferries. Je fouille impitoyablement la zone en essayant de le repérer à nouveau mais mes efforts sont vains.

"Quoi de neuf?" demande Jay alors qu'il marche vers moi.

Je suis sur la pointe des pieds quand il pose la question, comme si quelques centimètres de hauteur supplémentaire m'aideraient à repérer le mystérieux spectateur.

"Je crois que je viens de voir le coupable. Un grand type m'observait de là-bas. Il a disparu dès que je l'aie vu."

"Sweat à capuche noire?"

"Euh ouais," réponds-je et je commence à réaliser que Jay sait définitivement qui est responsable

de la peinture murale. Cela m'agace car je pensais que nous formerions une équipe dès le

premier jour, alors je le charge pour m'avoir caché le travail et l'identité de ce type car cet exemple

d'art de la rue est exactement pourquoi j'ai été engagée par le Maire.

"Tu sais qui a fait ça et tu m'as fait marcher tout ce temps?" Je le demande de manière accusatrice. Je peux dire qu'il a compris que je suis en colère parce qu'il fait un effort pour s'excuser quand il répond.

"J'ai déjà vu le type à la capuche deux fois, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui il est, Bella. Il était là quand j'ai vu un de ses graffiti il y a quelques semaines puis encore une fois quand j'en regardais un autre qui _je pense_ pourrait être le sien mais dès que je l'approche ou que je l'appelle, il disparaît à nouveau. C'est presque comme s'il voulait que je le voie mais il ne veut pas me parler.

Je suppose qu'il a peur d'être arrêté, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Ecoute, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler de lui ce matin. J'avais l'intention de te montrer quelques-unes de ses fresques murales une fois rentrés cet après-midi mais je pensais que tu devrais aller en ville d'abord."

Je me sens un peu coupable de me mettre en colère sans connaître les faits. Jay n'avait aucune idée de ce que nous verrions aujourd'hui donc je n'en aurais rien su si celle-ci n'était pas apparue. Je sais que je dois m'excuser.

"Je suis désolée, Jay. Je n'aurais pas dû t'engueuler. Je suis partie au quart de tour et pour être honnête je m'inquiète. Il se trouve qu'il s'est enfui, je suppose, mais même toi tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit arrêté, n'est-ce pas?"

"Probablement pas. Si c'est lui l'artiste qui a fait ça, alors il est vraiment talentueux, même moi je l'admets mais il devrait le faire sur toile et pour de l'argent, pas pour vandaliser les biens de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Peut-être qu'il l'est déjà et qu'il fait ça pour s'amuser? As-tu déjà vu son visage?"

"Pas d'assez près mais je suppose qu'il doit être jeune car il est très en forme. J'ai essayé de le suivre deux fois mais je n'ai pas pu l'attraper. Dès que je le perds de vue c'est comme s'il avait disparu de la terre."

"Tu penses qu'il ne le fait que pour la réaction? En d'autres termes tu crois qu'il le fait parce qu'il aime nous énerver?"

"J'en doute. S'il voulait faire ça il se contenterait de gribouiller quelque chose d'offensant sur un mur, non pas faire des œuvres aussi détaillées."

Je réfléchis à cette constatation et me tourne pour regarder le mur à nouveau. Madeline est

repartie et j'espère qu'elle essaie de faire entendre raison à Barry mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir.

"Je ne comprends pas," songé-je "pourquoi prend-il autant de risques en créant quelque chose d'aussi beau sachant qu'il peut se faire arrêter et sachant que se sera finalement effacé par notre équipe. Ça n'a aucun sens."

J'essaie de trouver des indices sur le sujet de la peinture mais le soleil a tourné autour du bâtiment et maintenant il brille directement dans mes yeux. Ma tête bat encore sans relâche et je veux m'éloigner de la lumière du soleil pour aller de préférence dans une pièce fraîche et sombre. J'espère que Kirsty ou quelqu'un au bureau aura des comprimés pour soulager la douleur ou je ne

pourrai pas passer le reste de la journée.

"On peut retourner au bureau maintenant Jay?" mendié-je presque. "J'ai la mère de tous les maux de tête."

"Bien sûr," répond Jay et il parait vraiment compatissant. "Passe-moi tes clés, je conduirai."

Je lui envoie les clés et en quelques quinze minutes nous sommes de retour dans le dôme de plaisir climatisé. Kristy me procure des comprimés qui sortent de son sac, ce qui me soulage un peu. Après les avoir avalés avec l'une de ses tisanes, qu'elle insiste que je boive devant elle, je recommence à me sentir presque humaine.

"Viens et regarde ceux-là," dit Jay quand je reviens du bureau où Kirsty m'avait retenue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" lui demandé-je alors que Jay feuillette un fichier de photos stockées sur son ordinateur.

"Certaines sont les précédentes œuvres du gars à la capuche. Peut-être qu'il y en a eu d'autres et qu'elles ont été effacées mais je garde toutes les photos à chaque fois qu'on nous appelle, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Ce seraient des preuves pour un futur procès si nous attrapons ces imbéciles sur le fait. Pas que je sous-entende qu'il en est un, bien sûr. La plupart de ces photos ont été prises par le public et envoyées à Jim avec leur plainte mais il y en a quelques-unes que j'aie prises moi-même."

Je m'approche de l'écran pendant que Jay fait défiler page après page. Très peu sont du gars à capuche et il est évident que celles qui sont de lui peuvent être comparées à un Boticelli par rapport au genre de chef-d'œuvre que les mamans fières gardent pour des années, simplement pour embarrasser leurs adolescents plus tard en les montrant à leur premier copain ou petite-amie.

Maintenant je suis encore plus intriguée par ce gars et je voudrai vraiment visiter les endroits qui sont restés intacts, bien que je doute qu'ils me donnent de nouveaux indices pour trouver qui est ce gars. Jay s'arrête sur celui qui représente l'équipe de football des Seahawk en action et me le montre.

"Regarde celui-là. Il est près de Century Link Field et il est si beau que les propriétaires de l'équipe veulent prendre le type qui l'a dessiné pour en peindre d'autres à l'intérieur du stade."

"Waouh!" réponds-je mais en regardant la qualité de la peinture, il est évident qu'ils veulent le faire tellement ce que je voie est exceptionnel.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait demandé à ce qu'on surprime une de ces œuvres?" demandé-je.

"Non pas encore," répond-il avant d'ajouter : "En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il a prétendument très énervé l'Armée et il y en a un près d'une école qui n'est pas très agréable mais en dehors de ceux-là, non."

Je me demande toujours pourquoi Jay n'a pas mentionné ce type pendant que nous roulions autour de Seattle quand Jim passe la tête par la porte. Il sourit, quelque chose l'a visiblement amusé.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du maire. Son assistante vient de recevoir un appel de Barry Jenkins de l'Aquarium. Quelle est l'histoire?"

Jay lui fait un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je choisis quelques-unes des

meilleures photos sur mon appareil pour les lui montrer. Jim est impressionné.

"Je ne rangerai pas ça dans la case graffiti… même dans un million d'année," me dit-il directement. "Tu peux me les envoyer par mail Bella, je vais avoir une discussion avec 'celui qui veut qu'on lui obéisse'. Peut-être que ça pourra apaiser Belligérant Barry avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide."

"Je l'espère," je réponds. "Cela devrait vraiment être préservé même si ce n'est que pour les mois d'été."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," répond gentiment Jim. "Je lui dirai que tu as dit que ça avait un mérite artistique, d'accord?"

"Merci," lui dis-je et pour une raison quelconque je suis totalement exaltée.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais découvert un trésor caché peint par Van Gogh ou Cézanne, ce n'est que du street art contemporain alors je me demande pourquoi je me sens si protectrice envers lui.

Et puis je me souviens des yeux du gars à la capuche et comment ils se sont rivés aux miens juste pour ces quelques secondes et je suis optimiste ou j'aime à croire qu'il essayait de prendre contact avec moi pour une raison quelconque. Espère-t-il que j'apprécie et préserve son travail? Ou essaie-t-il de voir ma réaction à ses capacités évidentes ou de me dire quelque chose?

Je me souviens de m'être baladée avec d'autres visiteurs dans des galeries à Amsterdam, Paris, Vienne et autres grandes villes et d'avoir été émerveillée par le talent d'artistes de longue date qui ne sauraient jamais combien leurs œuvres étaient appréciées, vénérées et aimées par des générations d'amateurs d'art, longtemps après leur disparition.

Cela m'a donné envie de croire aux fantômes alors je pouvais imaginer l'esprit de ces génies se mêler aux visiteurs du musée, espionner leurs conversations et se délecter de l'amour et des éloges provoqués par leurs chefs-d'œuvre.

Les artistes du XXe siècle tels que Picasso et Dali ont partagé leur passion au cinéma quelques fois et nous avons assez de chance d'avoir été conscient de leur vivant qu'ils devaient être immortalisés et qu'on se souvienne d'eux après leurs morts.

Mais qui n'aurait pas voulu écouter les mots d'artistes comme Michel–Ange, de Vinci ou le Caravage, parlant de qui les avait inspirés ou ce qui les avait motivés, comment ils avaient vécu et travaillé.

Leurs histoires disparaissent avec eux, ne laissant que des rumeurs sur ce qui était dans leur cœur quand ils créaient leurs chefs-d'œuvre. En d'autres termes seuls des fragments d'information subsistent pour les détectives qui analysent leurs œuvres plus tard. C'est ce qui me fascine dans l'art, la raison pour laquelle je veux en savoir plus au sujet de cet artiste en particulier et pourquoi il a choisi ces sujets.

Je reviens à mon bureau et regarde la ville tentaculaire à des dizaines de mètres au-dessous de moi. Il est là, quelque part et je me demande s'il pense à ma réaction à sa peinture car il m'a sûrement vu faire des gros plans de son travail. Quand il m'a dévisagée il y avait eu un soupçon de quelque chose dans la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand ils s'étaient verrouillés aux miens mais ce n'était ni du choc ni de la surprise que j'avais reconnus, il y avait autre chose dans son expression mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je suis surprise quand mon téléphone de bureau sonne, ce qui m'empêche de réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais eu à répondre au téléphone avant et j'essaie frénétiquement de décider quoi dire avant de décrocher le combiné. Dois-je me présenter en tant que 'Bella Swan, Consultante en Art de Rue',

ou simplement 'Bella Swan', ou même 'Bella Swan, Reine des Graffiti'? A la fin, je marmonne "C'est Bella".

Une voix très professionnelle m'aboie dessus au téléphone et je m'assieds automatiquement plus droite comme si elle pouvait me voir, ce qui est totalement irrationnel.

"Bonjour Mme Swan, c'est Jan, l'assistante du maire. J'appelle juste pour vous faire savoir que le Maire va passer par l'Aquarium ce soir en se rendant au ferry, ainsi il pourra se faire une idée par lui-même et décider ce qu'il faut en faire. Je vous rappellerai demain avec sa décision."

"Euh... merci de m'en avoir informée," bégayé-je. "J'espère que le maire sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que..."

"Je resterai en contact," m'interrompt brusquement Jan et raccroche sans dire au revoir.

Jay me sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il a pu entendre la brève conversation parce que Jan parlait assez fort.

"Espérons que la peinture murale sera encore là quand le maire ira ce soir. On ne sait jamais, Belligérant Barry est peut-être dehors avec une échelle et un seau de peinture."

"Je... j'espère que non," je bafouille en colère. "Je le ferai arrêter pour vandalisme s'il fait ça. Attends un peu... L'Aquarium est-il une propriété privée ?"

"En quelque sorte. La ville en était propriétaire jusqu'à ce que la Seattle Aquarium Society en prenne le contrôle en tant qu'organisme à but non lucratif il y a quelques années. Ils reçoivent toujours une subvention du Service des Parcs et le Maire a un peu d'influence s'il veut garder la peinture murale, ce qui est une bonne chose."

Je me détends un peu quand j'entends ça mais la suggestion de Jay que Barry pourrait prendre les choses en main m'a déstabilisée. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas si irréfléchi que ça et que le Maire sera capable de voir la fresque murale dans toute sa gloire.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi sur l'ordinateur à télécharger mes photos puis à taper un rapport détaillé sur ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux aujourd'hui, plus ce que j'ai vu sur l'écran de Jay, ce qui, pour être honnête, est quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de conneries et un pour cent de sublime. A dix-sept heures trente, Jay prend sa veste et mes autres collègues se dirigent vers les ascenseurs.

Je suis soulagée et rassurée que ce département n'ait pas pour politique "heures supplémentaires non payées". Kirsty passe la tête par la porte et a déjà un petit sac écossais en bandoulière.

"Es-tu en forme pour aller boire un verre après le travail?" demande-t-elle.

Je suis tentée de dire oui mais ma tête me fait encore mal alors je m'excuse.

"On peut remettre ça à plus tard?" dis-je. "J'ai encore la tête dans le brouillard, je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie."

"Okie Dokie," répond-elle joyeusement. "Passe une bonne nuit et à demain."

Je prends ma veste et mon sac et je rejoins les autres à l'extérieur des ascenseurs. Je me sens vraiment fatiguée maintenant et l'idée de me coucher tôt est très attirante. J'ai des courses à faire et un coup de fil à passer mais j'espère être au lit à vingt-deux heures. C'est la première fois que je vis seule, alors avoir le contrôle de la télécommande de la télévision et par conséquent du niveau de bruit dans mon appartement est une nouveauté bienvenue.

J'espère pouvoir dormir sans boules Quies à partir de maintenant.

Quand je suis sur le trottoir, je me sens soulagée que mon premier jour à Isengard n'ait pas été aussi mauvais que prévu. En fait, je me suis vraiment bien amusée. Ce que j'aurais ressenti si je n'avais pas vu le gars à la capuche et la peinture murale, est discutable car tout ce que j'ai vu d'autre n'avait aucune valeur artistique. Au moins maintenant je peux me lever tous les jours en espérant voir un autre chef-d'œuvre du gars à la capuche, qui vaudra la peine d'avoir à évaluer toutes les autres merdes en attendant.

Mon petit appart de trois pièces ne se trouve pas loin de la Cinquième avenue et je peux y aller à pied, ce qui est un bonus. Je ne suis pas tentée d'utiliser - respiration profonde parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire - 'ma' voiture car le stationnement est limité dans ma rue et les nuitées sont très chères. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice ou je vais me retrouver avec des fesses énormes si je ne me force pas à marcher tous les jours vu que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une salle de sport.

Ce matin il m'a fallu vingt-cinq minutes pour me rendre de mon appartement au travail mais j'y allais lentement car je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je pense que je pourrais faire le trajet en vingt minutes avec un peu d'entraînement et peut-être moins en quelques semaines après que j'aie appris où se trouvent les meilleurs endroits pour traverser les rues.

Quand j'arrive en vue de mon immeuble, je file dans mon supermarché de proximité afin de prendre quelques 'essentiels', plus une pizza au fromage de chèvre fondu et aux champignons.

J'ai une provision de paracétamol dans un de mes sacs non déballés et j'en prendrai quelques-uns avant d'aller au lit. Et surtout ne pas oublier de vérifier que mon réveil est toujours réglé sur sept heures car je dormirais probablement jusqu'à neuf heures sans réveil.

La sympathique caissière asiatique emballe mes achats dans deux de leurs sacs en papier éco-responsables de couleur marron et je titube vers la sortie en essayant de tenir en mains mes achats ainsi que ma veste et mon sac à main. Malheureusement, la porte n'est pas automatique, alors pendant que je jongle pour libérer une de mes mains pour saisir la poignée, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu des sacs en plastique _pas du tout_ écologiques et beaucoup plus faciles à transporter, qui laissent les mains libres pour ouvrir de lourdes portes vitrées, je sens que quelqu'un derrière moi.

Une voix riche, douce et musicale me dit à l'oreille : "Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous".

"Merci," je réponds avec reconnaissance quand la main d'un homme apparaît devant moi, saisit la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Je sors sur le trottoir et je me retourne pour voir qui est mon sauveur pour le remercier mais il a déjà filé et il court à toute vitesse en descendant la colline en direction du carrefour. Une fois que mes yeux se sont connectés à mon cerveau et que je comprends ce que je voie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de haleter.

L'homme a les épaules larges, il est très mince et porte des vêtements noirs décolorés… et un sweat à capuche à manches longues surdimensionné. Tandis qu'il s'enfuit à grands pas, sa capuche glisse momentanément vers l'arrière et je vois ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, qui sont d'un brun profond et riche. Presque aussitôt, il attrape sa capuche, la remet sur sa tête et continue à courir.

Je reste scotchée sur place car je sais sans aucun doute que c'est _"lui" : le gars à la capuche_ et je sais aussi que le fait qu'il soit dans le même magasin que moi, ne peut absolument pas être une coïncidence.

Je devrais être en train de trembler car il est évident qu'il m'a suivie depuis le bureau puis dans le magasin. Il n'a certainement rien acheté non plus car je l'aurais remarqué à la caisse. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas du tout peur qu'il m'ait suivie ou qu'il sache où je travaille ou pire… qu'il me "traque"?

Je l'observe alors qu'il attend pour traverser puis il court jusqu'au prochain croisement où il tourne

gauche et disparaît de ma vue. Pendant au moins trente secondes, c'est comme si j'étais paralysée. Je serre toujours mes deux sacs de courses contre ma poitrine comme un coussin de protection et mes bras commencent à me faire mal et enfin mon cerveau finit par recommencer à fonctionner et après quelques respirations profondes, je me tourne en direction de mon appartement et commence à marcher lentement vers le haut de la colline.

Alors que j'ouvre la porte extérieure de mon immeuble et que je la ferme derrière moi, je me suis déjà promis que dès que j'arriverai au bureau demain matin, ma priorité numéro un sera de trouver qui le gars à la capuche et d'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui. Et je n'arrêterai ni ne prendrai de repos avant de comprendre ce qui le fait agir.

Seattle devient de plus en plus intéressant et j'ai hâte de retourner au travail demain.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Je parie qu'elle ne peut pas attendre d'être demain!_

 _Alors pourquoi la suit-il, et pourquoi notre mystérieux artiste a-t-il dessiné un paysage marin sur Aquarium? Quand même curieux._

 _Ce type est manifestement très talentueux, il peut peindre dans l'obscurité et très rapidement et probablement il essaie de communiquer avec Bella. Intéressant ! Au prochain chapitre, on saura pourquoi elle est à Seattle et pas en train de passer d'une galerie d'art européenne à une autre._


	4. Chapitre 4

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Les fenêtres de mon appartement au dernier étage sont orientés côté nord, alors même s'il fait encore chaud dehors, l'air qui frappe mon visage quand j'ouvre la porte est froid et sent le moisi et l'humidité. Il fait sombre en permanence à l'intérieur et le bâtiment adjacent me coupe la vue sur le monde extérieur.

De plus les rideaux épais de ma fenêtre principale limitent le peu de lumière naturelle qui pourrait s'infiltrer dans la pièce même s'il fait encore clair à l'extérieur. Je sais que je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'écarter les rideaux d'une façon ou d'une autre car mon salon/chambre est dans un état permanent d'obscurité, ce qui me rendra probablement folle au bout d'un certain temps.

Lorsque j'avais cherché sur internet depuis ma charmante maison spacieuse en Ecosse, ce studio cuisine salle de bain avait été tout ce que je pouvais me permettre. Je me considère comme chanceuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi près de mon lieu de travail, avec le luxe supplémentaire de pouvoir vivre seule, pour changer. J'étais tentée de trouver une maison ou un appartement en colocation car j'adore la compagnie mais la solitude et l'intimité quand je rentre du travail va devenir de plus en plus importante pour moi dans les mois à venir, ce qui est déprimant, je le sais.

Je jette ma veste sur le lit, défait et pose mes sacs de courses sur le petit comptoir de ma minuscule cuisine. L'évier est plein de la vaisselle d'hier soir et de ce matin parce que j'étais trop déprimée hier soir à penser à ce qui m'attendait le lendemain pour l'avoir lavée après dîner. Je n'étais pas non plus arrivée à la faire ce matin, alors je sais que je devrai ranger la cuisine à moment donné ce soir.

Heureusement je ne connais personne à Seattle, alors la chance que des visiteurs se pointent est inexistante ce qui signifie que je peux vivre comme un clochard si je le veux.

Je repousse donc ma réflexion sur les tâches ménagères la conscience tranquille car j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire.

Après m'être lavé les mains et avoir posé mes courses sur le comptoir, j'enlève le couvercle en plastique de la pizza que je viens d'acheter en poussant un soupir de plaisir et je la glisse dans mon petit four pour la réchauffer. Alors que je prends la dernière assiette propre de l'égouttoir j'essaie de me convaincre que je devrais garder au moins un quart de pizza pour mon déjeuner de demain mais je sais bien que je vais finir par la manger toute ce soir parce que je suis un cochon dégoûtant quand il s'agit de fromage et surtout dans la pizza.

Je verse la moitié de mes jeunes pousses de salade dans un saladier et les arrose de vinaigrette puis j'ouvre mon unique bouteille de vin qui est bien fraîche et heureusement pourvue d'un bouchon qui se dévisse, pas besoin de tire-bouchon pour l'instant.

J'en verse assez dans une tasse et prends une longue gorgée de pinot italien qui me fait vraiment du bien immédiatement. Je bois très rarement seule mais compte tenu de la journée que je viens de passer, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du magasin, l'alcool est définitivement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Je me demande si j'appelle Charlie pendant que la pizza cuit ou si j'attends d'avoir mangé. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter et je sais qu'il sera soulagé que j'aie une voiture. Me souvenir du moment où Jim m'a tendu les clés me fait ressentir à nouveau du réconfort en plus du vin sur mon estomac vide.

Ensuite je repense à toutes ces choses inattendues qui se sont produites aujourd'hui, comme l'accueil amical de Kristy, le soutien de Jay à la réunion du personnel , découvrir que je n'avais pas besoin de m'habiller pour travailler, ce qui m'évitera de faire chauffer ma carte de crédit ce mois-ci, mais plus que tout la merveilleuse peinture murale sur le front de mer et le mystère qui entoure la façon dont elle est apparue si vite et aussi l'homme tout aussi mystérieux aux yeux perçants, qui je le suppose, est responsable de cette peinture et qui est maintenant mon harceleur personnel.

Je décide d'oublier Charlie jusqu'à ce que j'aie mangé et bu au moins deux verres, je veux dire tasses, pour me détendre. Je veux d'abord me détendre et réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer alors que j'ai la tête encore claire puis décider quoi faire. Je range le reste des courses, me mets en pyjama et prends une autre longue gorgée de pinot en allant vers le canapé. Mais au moment où je veux m'asseoir j'entends un petit coup à la porte.

Je suis aussitôt en alerte car je n'attends pas de visiteurs. Ceci plus le fait que je n'ai pas d'amis à Seattle, je me demande pendant un instant si mon harceleur a découvert où je vis. Je peux sentir mon visage chauffer alors que je me rends compte honteusement que je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte à ce type en portant un pyjama moche, qui plus est, alors je me faufile à la porte pour voir si c'est lui ou pas.

Je peux instantanément dire que ne n'est pas lui et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement mais pour être honnête je suis également un peu déçue. Je ne peux voir que le haut de la tête de mon visiteur alors qui que ce soit, il est petit. Cette constatation me donne la confiance nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte sans me préparer à me défendre mais je ne fais que l'entrouvrir et je suis prête à la refermer si mon instinct me le dit.

Une fille qui, à mon avis, a environ mon âge est debout sur mon paillasson. Elle a les cheveux châtains et mi-longs comme si elle venait de les détacher. Elle porte un sarouel et un haut flottant dans le style bohème et a un grand sourire blanc et nacré.

"Salut! Je suis Jessica," chante-t-elle pratiquement avant même que je puisse la voir. "J'habite de l'autre côté du couloir. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour et t'inviter à boire quelque chose si tu ne fais rien ce soir?" ajoute-t-elle comme une question.

Je suis légèrement décontenancée pendant une seconde car je suis habituée à vivre dans des endroits où vous ne rencontrez ou ne parlez jamais à vos voisins à moins que vous ne les croisiez dans l'escalier. Je me détends et ouvre complètement la porte, consciente qu'elle n'est pas venue avec un groupe de voleurs derrière elle, prêts à faire irruption dans l'appartement et à voler ce que j'aie. Je fais cette hypothèse à partir du fait qu'elle est pieds nus avec des bagues aux orteils, ce qui n'est pas propice à une fuite rapide.

"Oh salut!" je marmonne éloquemment. "Euh…. Je suis Bella."

Normalement je saute sur l'occasion pour avoir de la compagnie mais en ce moment il me reste trop de choses à faire pour une conversation polie et ma pizza a la priorité sur tout le reste mais je ne veux pas être grossière. Je pense rapidement à une excuse plausible.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment très reconnaissante pour ton invitation, Jessica, mais j'ai eu une longue journée et je viens juste de rentrer. J'ai eu un mal de tête colossal et je viens juste d'avaler deux comprimés ce qui signifie que je ne serai pas vraiment de bonne compagnie. Est-ce qu'on peut reporter ça à demain soir?"

Je lui fais un sourire joyeux qui je l'espère ne me fait pas ressembler à une imbécile qui se forcerait à sourire - ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

"Bien sûr," répond immédiatement Jessica. "Viens quand tu seras prête. Je rentre de l'université après dix-sept heures. A n'importe quel moment à partir de là… c'est bon."

"Merci," dis-je et je suis vraiment ravie de faire sa connaissance. Elle a l'air gentil et elle porte le genre de vêtements que je portais lorsque j'étais étudiante. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle étudie et je devine à ses vêtements et à son comportement général que ça doit être quelque chose de créatif et en lien avec l'art.

"D'accord, on se voit demain, Bella. J'espère que ton mal de tête va passer. Si tu as besoin, tu peux venir toquer à ma porte," dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement dans le couloir.

Je referme la porte et réfléchis à quel point tout le monde semble être amical à Seattle puis la minuterie m'informe que ma pizza est prête. Je prends ma tasse presque vide et la remplit de vin avant de sortir la pizza du four. Elle est presque brûlée sur les bords ce qui signifie que le thermostat n'est pas fiable mais la pizza est totalement consommable pour quelqu'un qui a toujours la mentalité étudiante en ce qui concerne la nourriture, elle n'est pas brûlée mais parfaitement cuite.

Pendant que je mange, j'allume la télé. Heureusement le câble est inclus dans la location car je suis accro aux programmes du monde entier alors je passe en revue les millions de chaines jusqu'à ce que je trouve un programme sur la Toscane, ma région d'Italie préférée. Elle correspond parfaitement à la pizza que je mange et au vin italien que je bois. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est d'un petit–ami italien qui me ferait manger une glace avec une cuillère à long manche et ma vie serait parfaite.

Après la fin du programme j'appelle à la maison et Charlie décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerai ce soir pour lui dire comment s'était passé mon travail donc il était évidemment assis à côté du téléphone.

"Salut Bells," dit-il gaiement. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Bien papa," réponds-je honnêtement. "Mieux que je ne l'avais prévu."

"Tu me racontes la vérité…?" demande-t-il, et je peux entendre le soupçon dans sa voix. Il sait que je lui dirais que ça va même si ce n'était pas le cas.

"Oui je me suis vraiment amusée," insisté-je. "Les gens sont gentils, le travail intéressant et surtout j'ai une voiture de fonction que je suis autorisée à utiliser le weekend donc… pas de ferry et de bus pour moi vendredi soir."

"C'est génial Bella," dit-il et je peux entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. "Pour être honnête c'est une préoccupation en moins pour moi. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu voyages après une longue journée de travail. J'allais te suggérer de rentrer le samedi matin à la place. Quel genre de voiture est-ce?"

"Oh c'est une simple Fiesta mais devine quoi? Elle est automatique!"

Il fait une pause pour enregistrer ça et il commence à rire quand il réalise à mon commentaire que je n'en ai jamais conduit avant.

"Ça va aller, c'est comme les auto-tamponneuses."

"Oui, oui," réponds-je. "C'est ce que m'a dit Jay. C'est mon bras droit au bureau. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai déjà conduit dans Seattle aujourd'hui alors je suis certaine d'être assez compétente pour arriver jusqu'à Forks vendredi soir."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, Bells. Il me tarde de te voir à nouveau. Je dois admettre que tu me manques et ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu étais à la maison. C'était génial de t'avoir à la maison même si j'ai eu quelques mauvais jours avec le nouveau traitement et que tu essayais de récupérer du décalage horaire la plupart du temps…"

"Je sais papa c'était bien de retrouver mon ancienne chambre et j'ai beaucoup apprécié de me reposer. Tu sais ce que je souhaiterais c'est d'être plus près de toi comme ça je pourrais rentrer tous les soirs mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu vas bien et tu gères pour le moment, pas vrai?"

"Oui ça va. Billy m'amènera à l'hôpital jeudi à mon rendez-vous même si je me sens suffisamment bien pour conduire. Le docteur a dit non parce que mes médicaments sont très forts. Et je pourrai être comme un drogué selon elle mais ça n'a pas l'air à part le matin quand je me lève. Sue m'a proposé de faire mes courses à partir de maintenant et des gars de la réserve ont dit qu'ils pourraient m'aider à la maison si j'avais besoin de quelque chose."

"C'est gentil," l'interrompis-je mais il n'avait pas fini.

"Jacob et Paul sont passés avec leurs motos dimanche après-midi et ils ont demandé de tes nouvelles. J'étais en train de prendre le soleil sur le perron quand ils sont arrivés mais je ne leur ai rien dit, même si je suis sûr que Jacob essayait de glaner des informations. Il ne faisait que regarder par les fenêtres, spécialement la tienne. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois, ce qui m'a fait me demander comment il avait su que tu étais rentrée parce qu'en général il évite de venir par ici."

"Comment était-il?" demandé-je - même si ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout - Jacob est vraiment un _ex_. Nous sommes sortis ensemble environ six mois pendant ma dernière année du lycée et je l'ailaissé le jour où j'ai passé mon diplôme. Quand je dis laissé, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai vraiment quitté Forks sans dire au revoir.

Charlie est venu me récupérer à l'école pour m'amener à Sea-Tac où j'ai pris un vol pour la Floride afin de rester avec maman pour une semaine avant de partir pour Rome et participer à un voyage d'un mois en Europe.

Mon avion avait atterri à Jacksonville avant que Jake ne se rende compte que j'étais partie et d'après ce que mon père m'avait dit, il avait pété un plomb quand il l'avait découvert et s'était vengé sur mon pick-up.

La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi les études à New York était de m'éloigner de lui donc je ne prévoyais pas de ressusciter notre relation maintenant que j'étais de retour sur la côte ouest.

"Il est toujours le même tyran juvénile surdimensionné, têtu, irresponsable qu'il était il y a trois ans et il a toujours des problèmes avec les flics et les anciens de la réserve. Il est actuellement en probation, il s'est de nouveau battu," ajoute Charlie. "Sam m'a dit qu'il languissait toujours après toi, sois prévenue."

"Merci," soupiré-je. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressée, papa."

"Ouaip ! Tu le lui as bien fait comprendre il y a trois ans. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells, je ne l'encouragerai pas. Il a toujours été respectueux envers moi, même quand je l'ai arrêté mais c'est probablement parce qu'il espère se remettre avec toi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer quand il a bu un verre et il conduit toujours sa moto comme un forcené… d'autant plus que maintenant je ne suis plus dehors, dans ma voiture de patrouille."

"Pas de changement alors, papa."

"Non, non. De toute façon, je ne te retiendrai pas. Tu dois être fatiguée après ton premier jour. Tu pourras tout me dire sur ton travail ce weekend, d'accord?"

"D'accord, papa, je te rappelle avant vendredi."

"Tu n'es pas obligée, Bella."

"Je sais mais je le veux. Bonne nuit, papa. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit."

J'ai raccroché avant qu'il n'entende les émotions dans ma voix. Dire juste bonne nuit et j'ai les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge. C'était là quand on s'est séparés samedi, quand le taxi est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à la gare routière et ce matin quand j'ai lu son message sur mon portable. Maintenant, la boule semble grossir et devenir plus permanente.

Je sais que j'aurais dû mettre le pied à l'étrier quand il m'a dit qu'il était malade et que j'aurais insisté pour rester avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept mais il a dit avec force qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoires. Juste le fait de ne pas être pas trop loin et financièrement, je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire mais les choses changeront probablement au fil des mois.

Je me lève du canapé et je mets mon assiette dans l'évier avec tous les autres puis je vais vers le lit et je verse le contenu de mon sac à main sur la couverture. Le voyant de batterie de mon appareil photo clignote orange donc je branche le câble de charge et je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une prise à proximité mais avant de le brancher, j'allume l'appareil photo et je commence à regarder les photos que j'aie prises aujourd'hui. Je saute rapidement la première cinquantaine de graffitis sans valeur, jusqu'à la première photo de la magnifique fresque murale.

L'écran de mon appareil photo est très petit, il m'est donc difficile d'examiner les parties les plus complexes de la peinture de près mais je me souviens encore clairement de chaque segment. Les écailles chatoyantes des tortues scintillant au soleil, les nageoires douces et ondoyantes de l'aileron translucide des poissons anges, les bords aiguisés des coraux multicolores et la force et le mouvement du requin et son agresseur humain m'abasourdissent encore.

Je scrute lentement chacune d'elles, encore impressionnée par la façon dont ce travail incroyable a été réalisé en si peu de temps et de façon totalement anonyme. Je me demande pourquoi il a pris le risque d'être poursuivi pour avoir dégradé un bâtiment célèbre alors qu'il y avait d'autres bâtiments et murs à proximité où il aurait pu peindre. Certes, l'Aquarium est l'endroit parfait pour ce tag mais il a pris un énorme risque.

Et puis je repense à _lui…_ le gars mystérieux qui m'observait si intensément depuis l'ombre. Alors je me demande pourquoi je l'ai instantanément classé comme "mystérieux". C'était juste un type grand et svelte avec des vêtements inadaptés au temps qu'il fait, debout dans l'ombre, regardant ce qu'il se passe.

Alors pourquoi l'ai-je isolé de toutes les autres personnes rassemblées autour de moi? Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait me concentrer sur lui ? Je suppose que c'est parce que tout le monde dans la foule regardait la peinture sur le mur mais il me fixait, peut-être pour voir ma réaction à son travail.

C'était par vanité ou par curiosité ? Quand nos yeux se sont verrouillés, il m'a piégé dans cet intense faisceau pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne m'échappe. Peut-être que lui ou moi avons cligné des yeux? Peut-être qu'il m'a permis de me libérer? Peut-être qu'il était satisfait d'avoir attiré mon attention et qu'il jouait avec moi? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis déterminée à découvrir qui il est et pourquoi il était là.

Puis je me souviens de sa voix quand il m'a ouvert la porte dans le magasin et il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la façon dont il a prononcé ces quelques mots. Il avait une légère trace d'accent, en d'autres mots je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas de cette partie du monde mais je ne pouvais pas savoir d'où il venait.

J'étais sûre qu'il n'était ni américain ni canadien mais il n'avait pas l'air anglais ou écossais non plus. Peut-être que l'anglais était sa deuxième langue et sa première était une langue européenne ou latine? Sa voix était claire et forte mais d'une certaine manière douce et gentille aussi, comme s'il essayait de contrôler la façon dont il parlait.

J'essaie de me rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé dans le magasin. Je ne l'ai pas vu me suivre. Je ne l'ai vu dans aucune des allées. Il n'était certainement pas à la caisse mais il a dû me voir me débattre avec mes sacs à la porte sans que je l'aie entendu derrière moi. Après qu'il eut prononcé les mots offrant son aide, sa main était apparue devant mon visage et je me souviens avoir vu ses doigts longs, minces et très propres s'enrouler autour de la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Et ensuite quoi ? Je sais que j'ai entendu quelque chose comme un soupir ou un halètement venant de derrière moi mais je ne pouvais pas jurer que ça venait de lui ou pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dehors sur le trottoir et il m'a contournée sans me toucher.

Je me souviens l'avoir vu s'échapper vers le bas de la colline - si c'est ce qu'il faisait. Ses longues enjambées ne semblaient lui demander aucun effort, comme s'il n'était qu'en seconde bien qu'il aille déjà très vite.

Puis sa capuche a glissé et j'ai vu ses cheveux, bruns à brun foncé probablement assez longs, aux épaules peut-être. Il s'est couvert rapidement, même s'il faisait encore chaud et ensoleillé, presque comme un fugitif qui s'échappe d'une scène de crime. Je me demande alors pourquoi il était habillé comme ça. Avait-il une aversion pour le soleil, parce qu'il devait avoir super chaud dans ces vêtements?

Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il suivie à la maison s'il ne voulait pas me parler ? C'est ce qui me dérange le plus. S'il ne voulait pas prendre contact avec moi, pourquoi risquer de me laisser le voir dans le magasin et puis, encore plus étrangement, s'approcher derrière moi, me parler au moment de l'ouverture de la porte et ensuite s'enfuir?

Il a eu une occasion en or de briser la glace et de me parler sans la présence de Jay, si c'est ce qui le tracassait mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre la logique, pourquoi il fait tout son possible pour me faire connaître son existence et que je sache qu'il m'ait suivi mais il n'est pas prêt à discuter avec moi.

Je regarde les photos encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le voyant de la batterie clignote rouge. Alors que la dernière image de la fresque murale s'efface, j'essaie de me rappeler les autres exemples de son travail que Jay m'a montrés cet après-midi.

Quelques-unes me viennent à l'esprit comme une fille dans un hamac, une scène nocturne de Seattle et celle du football à proximité du Century Link Field qui avait l'air génial mais il y en avait au moins six ou sept de plus qui je pense sont de lui. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le football en gros plan car le premier coup d'œil sur la photo, prouve qu'il a un niveau d'habileté incroyable.

Alors demain avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je passerai en revue les dossiers de Jay et j'imprimerai des copies de tous les tags qui je pense sont de lui, puis les examinerai plus en détail pour voir si je peux puiser dans ses pensées et découvrir quelque chose sur son âme à travers ces photos.

D'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que j'y arriverai facilement car il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux chez lui mais je ne peux pas mettre mon... doigt dessus.

J'éteins l'appareil et je branche le câble au mur pour qu'il soit complètement rechargé pour demain puis j'erre dans l'appartement en essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire pour justifier mon attitude négative à l'égard de faire la vaisselle mais il n'y a rien.

Alors je soupire, je remonte mes manches de pyjama et je me dirige vers l'évier. Il ne me faut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour tout nettoyer, malgré le fait que j'ai dû pratiquement gratter des flocons de céréales non consommés du bol que j'ai utilisé ce matin et très vite je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je n'avais pas de place dans les sacs que je portais samedi pour les livres alors j'ai le choix entre la télé ou le lit alors je choisis le lit, même s'il n'est qu'à dix heures du soir.

Le paracétamol est définitivement en train de faire effet car je me sens extrêmement fatiguée et je n'ai pas besoin de me convaincre... qu'une longue nuit de sommeil serait une bonne chose. Je me lave rapidement dans ma salle de bain exiguë mais suffisante puis je vais à la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux.

La vue de mon salon donne directement sur un mur de briques de couleur gris foncé sans fenêtre mais si je penche ma tête, je peux voir quelques mètres de trottoir et un lampadaire orné qui illumine l'allée étroite qui passe entre mon immeuble et le suivant. Le soleil se couche vers vingt heures trente à cette époque de l'année mais le ciel est clair ce soir et la lune est très brillante, alors le bout de trottoir que je peux voire est bien éclairé.

Je tire le premier rideau jusqu'au centre puis je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour dire une bonne nuit reconnaissante à la ville, pour ce qui a été une étonnamment bonne, intéressante et mouvementée journée. Avant de tirer sur le deuxième rideau, je jette un coup d'œil sur le trottoir encore une fois alors qu'une grande silhouette traverse la rue. Il jette un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre, hésite puis disparaît instantanément.

Mes genoux flanchent et je m'accroche aux rideaux pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer sous l'effet du choc, alors que mon cerveau absorbe ce que je viens de voir. C'était _lui_... je le sais avec certitude. J'ai pu le voir à sa posture voûtée, ses vêtements décolorés et ses yeux perçants. Mais c'est le frisson, presque comme l'électricité dans mon corps, qui me convainc absolument que c'était définitivement le gars à la capuche sur le trottoir devant mon appartement.

Je lâche le rideau avant que la tringle ne se détache du mur et je titube jusqu'au lit où je m'effondre sur le matelas et je me mets la tête dans les mains.

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Dois-je appeler la police, téléphoner à mon père ou aller chez Jessica et me cacher dans son appartement jusqu'au matin ou devrais-je juste m'habiller, descendre sur le trottoir et attendre qu'il apparaisse pour que je puisse l'affronter et lui demander à quoi il joue?

Un frisson me traverse le dos mais ce n'est pas de la peur. Je sais que je devrais m'inquiéter. Je sais que je devrais avoir au moins un tout petit peu peur que ce type me traque mais je ne me sens ni anxieuse ni alarmée, du tout et je me demande pourquoi. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que le gars à la capuche, je serais en train de composer le 911 en leur disant que je suis une femme célibataire vivant seule et qui est harcelée par un sombre inconnu. Mais pour une raison quelconque, je sais tout au fond de moi que je ne suis pas en danger avec lui.

Est-ce parce que c'est un artiste et étant quelqu'un qui a étudié les artistes pendant des années je ne peux pas me dire que tous ceux qui peignent ainsi et qui peuvent mettre leur cœur et leur âme sur une " toile" de cette façon, pourraient avoir quelque chose de malfaisant ou de mauvais en

eux? Ça doit l'être, parce que... parce que... parce que... je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je regarde le plafond craquelé et taché comme si j'étais dans la chapelle Sixtine, regardant à nouveau l'interprétation du ciel de Michel-Ange. J'essaie d'avoir un peu de perspective sur la situation mais je ne peux pas. Cet homme veut évidemment communiquer avec moi mais pourquoi tout ce subterfuge? Pourquoi ce mystère? S'il sait où j'habite et qu'il veuille me parler, pourquoi diable ne frappe-t-il pas à ma porte ?

Je me blottis sous la couverture et je ferme les yeux. Différents scénarios me traversent l'esprit où j'imagine lui parler de son travail et de son talent incontestable. Je veux savoir qui lui a appris, qui ou quoi influence ses peintures.

J'aimerai savoir quel âge il a, qui sont ses artistes préférés. Je suis désespérée d'être capable de voir tout son visage et de regarder dans ces yeux marron foncé ou noirs et lire ce qu'il y a derrière. Je veux découvrir les parties de son âme que je n'arrive pas à comprendre en examinant son travail avec mes encore jeunes et relativement inexpérimentés yeux.

Je me roule en boule et je serre mes bras autour de ma taille pendant que je pense au gars à la capuche et à ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il y a un peu plus de treize heures, je me tenais sur la 5e Avenue, anticipant de marcher vers un travail que j'imaginais ennuyeux.

Maintenant, je commence à accepter le fait que je n'aie jamais été aussi excitée par quoi que ce

soit de toute ma vie, parce que je sais, vraiment, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'un jour je découvrirai tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur ce type, cet homme, cet artiste et ce que je découvrirais à son sujet aura en quelque sorte une influence sur ma vie et sur la route que je déciderai de prendre dans le futur.

Je ferme les yeux mais le sommeil ne vient pas avant un moment. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi excitée depuis l'enfance, restant éveillée la veille de Noël en attendant que le Père Noël arrive. Mais ce soir, le type qui est dehors n'est pas le Père Noël, non. C'est un mystérieux harceleur avec un sweat à capuche noir et les yeux d'un noir perçant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Alors, la harcèle-t-il vraiment? Si c'est le cas, il doit avoir une assez bonne raison en plus de vouloir savoir qui regarde son art. Je pense que Bella est très courageuse (ou naïve) de ne pas le dénoncer._

 _Charlie est donc malade, beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné que c'était la raison pour laquelle Bella a dû rentrer à la maison. Vous découvrirez très vite ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Jacob aussi est apparu. Désolée mais Jacob n'est pas un type sympa dans cette histoire mais il en est un élément important. (Je ne suis pas toujours horrible avec lui - honnêtement!)_

 _Dans le chapitre suivant, Bella part seule dans la ville et finit par avoir le choc de sa vie… et bien deux chocs en fait._


	5. Chapitre 5

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormie hier soir mais je me suis réveillée rafraîchie et excitée concernant la journée d'aujourd'hui, ce qui est tout le contraire de ce que j'ai ressenti hier matin pour ma première journée au département des services publics. Naturellement mes premières pensées vont à mon mystérieux harceleur et je me demande si je le reverrai aujourd'hui ou si je pourrais voir son travail. Sortir d'un lit confortable est généralement un défi pour moi mais avoir quelque chose à espérer est une grande motivation.

Après être restée assise au bord du lit environ trente secondes à m'étirer et à me réveiller avant de me lever, je quitte le matelas trop mou et traverse la pièce sombre et froide pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage avant d'entrouvrir les rideaux et de passer prudemment mon nez et un œil pour vérifier s'il est dehors en train de regarder le bâtiment. Curieusement j'ai tous les doigts et les orteils qui se croisent mentalement.

Je pose mon regard sur le trottoir pendant au moins dix secondes mais sans surprise, il n'est pas là. Alors que je tire sur les lourds rideaux pour laisser entrer autant de lumière que possible dans la pièce, mes sentiments sont un mélange de soulagement et de déception mais avant de m'éloigner de la fenêtre, je touche doucement le verre avec mon doigt à l'endroit exact où je l'ai vu hier soir, comme si cela pouvait le faire réapparaître comme par magie.

"Bella, tu vas devenir cinglée," dis-je à voix haute en me tournant, ensuite je souffle de résignation

ma déception en allumant ma bouilloire. Après une visite dans ma salle de bain glaciale, je sors le paquet de _Croque Cannelle_ et en remplit un bol en prenant quelques-uns avant de les arroser avec du lait. Je ris en me souvenant d'avoir incité mes "colocataires", en Ecosse, à aimer mes céréales américaines préférées, essayant d'expliquer à ces filles et à ces gars que chaque glorieuse bouchée en était exquise et d'être triste pour eux d'avoir atteint la vingtaine sans connaitre les qualités orgasmiques des _Croque Cannelle_.

Je savoure chaque bouchée de ce paradis sucré tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui offre une vue légèrement meilleure sur la rue en contrebas. J'observe attentivement chacune des fourmis ouvrières dans ce flux qui se dépêche le long du trottoir mais aucune description ne correspond à celle du gars à la capuche. Je commence à penser que peut-être le gars que j'ai vu hier soir n'était pas lui, ce qui voudrait dire que je tente pathétiquement de le rendre mystérieux et de faire rentrer de la romance dans ma vie si ennuyeuse et sans amour mais _je sais_ que c'était lui dans la ruelle.

Peut-être vit-il à proximité et ce n'est qu'une coïncidence qu'il se soit retrouvé au supermarché en même temps que moi, peut-être que j'imagine trop de choses? J'espère vraiment que non car je n'ai pas été aussi excitée par quoi que ce soit depuis très longtemps même si sous cette capuche

il pourrait avoir un visage que seule une mère pourrait aimer, pas que ça fasse une différence, bien sûr.

Contrairement à hier matin je m'assure de pas laisser de flocons dans mon bol et je le rince immédiatement ce qui me fait sentir très sensible et femme au foyer. Je me prépare un café instantané dans ma tasse à carreaux écossais préférée avec le château d'Edimbourg sur le côté puis allume la télé pendant cinq minutes pendant que je démêle mes cheveux avant de prendre ma douche.

C'est l'heure des nouvelles et je n'écoute et ne regarde qu'à moitié jusqu'à ce que j'entende les mots "Aquarium de Seattle". Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir une vue large sur le front de mer de Seattle puis la caméra zoome et je suppose que cette grande fresque est devenue digne d'intérêt durant la nuit.

J'augmente le volume et fais très attention à la journaliste qui parle en direct depuis le quai. Elle arrête les passants qui quittent les ferries ou passent par là pour se rendre au travail, leur demandant leur avis. La grande majorité est en faveur de son maintien, au moins pour le moment avec seulement quelques commentaires désobligeants de certaines personnes grisonnantes et autoritaires. La journaliste termine en disant qu'elle va essayer de parler au personnel de l'Aquarium quand ils arriveront pour travailler et qu'elle dira ce qu'elle a obtenu depuis le studio dans environ une heure.

Je suis ravie que la peinture soit toujours là, Barry a donc résisté à la tentation de repeindre dessus pendant la nuit et deuxièmement la fresque est définitivement populaire, ce qui ne fera que renforcer mon avis lorsque je me présenterai au bureau du maire aujourd'hui.

J'espère et je prie pour qu'il ait à la fois le pouvoir et l'envie d'ordonner la conservation de cette peinture et qu'il fasse en sorte qu'elle soit recouverte de plexiglas ou autre chose pour la protéger le plus vite possible, juste au cas où Belligérant Barry prendrait la décision de s'en occuper lui-même.

Je vais dans la salle de bain pleine de l'espoir que je vais bien me débrouiller aujourd'hui et je fredonne mon air préféré _It's Raising Men_ en espérant que les murs de la salle de bain soient suffisamment épais pour ne pas casser les tympans de mes voisins.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de chanter sous la douche depuis trois mois alors mon humeur s'est considérablement allégée depuis le jour où mon monde s'est effondré, lorsque Charlie m'a dit qu'il était malade. Pendant une seconde je me sens coupable d'être heureuse mais je suis sûre qu'il ne me reprochera pas un moment de légèreté.

Vingt minutes plus tard je suis dans la rue mais avant de prendre la direction du bureau je regarde autour de moi pour voir si je peux voir le gars à la capuche traîner par ici, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun signe de lui. Je regarde mon téléphone ainsi je peux prendre mon temps pour aller au travail et essaie de faire le trajet en vingt et une minute. Et j'essaierai de faire mieux demain.

Jay est déjà au bureau quand j'entre. Il passe en revue les mails qui sont arrivés dans la nuit en sirotant son café. Il me fait signe et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible quand je lu dis _Bonjour_ mais quand j'arrive près de mon bureau, je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a une tasse de caféqui m'attend.

"Waouh merci," dis-je avec reconnaissance.

"C'est bon," marmonne-t-il en réponse. "Tu as vu les nouvelles ce matin?"

"Oui mais seulement la première partie," réponds-je, en retirant ma veste et en la mettant sur le dossier de la chaise. "Je n'ai pas entendu ce que le personnel de l'aquarium avait à dire."

"Oui, j'ai entendu. L'ennuyeux Barry persiste toujours qu'il faut l'enlever, il a dit que cela donnerait carte blanche aux autres vandales pour salir tous les murs et blablabla. J'ai l'impression qu'il en a parlé au maire."

"Des nouvelles de ce qu'en pense le maire?" demandé-je en prenant une gorgée de café.

"Pas encore mais on devrait le savoir plus tard. En tous cas je viens de vérifier les mails. On dirait que le gars à la capuche est resté tranquille. Pas encore de nouvelles."

"Bien," réponds-je, légèrement déçue. "Tu pourrais rassembler ses autres peintures et leurs

adresses. J'aimerai bien pouvoir les regarder en détail quand j'aurai le temps."

"Bien sûr," répond Jay au moment où son téléphone se met à sonner. Il décroche et commence à répondre mais je peux entendre une voix d'homme qui parle rapidement de l'autre côté de mon bureau. Jay répond simplement par "d'accord," puis " bien sûr," puis "une demi-heure," puis j'entends qu'on a raccroché. Jay fixe le téléphone avant de le reposer.

"C'était le maire. Il nous veut dans son bureau à neuf heures et demie."

"Purée," dis-je nerveusement je ne m'attendais pas à être appelée pour le voir dans son bureau. J'avais supposé que je lui parlerai de temps en temps au téléphone et je lui serai présenté s'il passait ici.

"Je suppose que c'est à propos de cette peinture, je ferai bien de réfléchir à une raison convaincante, artistiquement parlant, de la garder autre que 'sacrément bon'."

"Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver les bons mots pour le persuader que c'est un très bel exemple de l'art urbain avec d'autres mots que juste ce qu'il a en tête quand il t'a engagée."

"Tu veux dire que je dois lui raconter un tas de bêtises."

"Juste comme celles que tu as mises sur ta candidature, Bella."

"Suis-je aussi transparente?" je lui demande, curieuse.

"Seulement pour un œil entraîné, une oreille devrai-je dire!"

Je sais qu'il fait référence au commentaire que j'avais fait en traversant la rue, quelque chose comme "Bella tu peux le faire. Ressaisis-toi ce n'est pas la fin du monde.' Je souris en secouant la tête.

"Un jour je te raconterai tout, Jay mais en attendant je peux juste dire que j'étais plus heureuse hier soir quand je suis rentrée à la maison que quand j'ai passé cette porte hier matin. Peux-tu te satisfaire de ça pour le moment?"

"D'accord Bella. J'attends de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce sera un régal."

"Hélas, non je pourrai même t'encourager à prendre une boite de mouchoirs en papier quand tu entendras ça. D'accord?"

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dans la suite du Maire, en attendant que son assistante nous donne la permission d'entrer sur la terre sacrée qu'est son bureau. Au moins, ce retard m'a donné l'occasion de profiter de l'incroyable vue d'en haut de la tour, d'où je peux voir au-delà du Bainbridge Island jusqu'au Parc National Olympique et à sa forêt dense, qui se présente sous la forme d'un ruban épais, vert olive qui s'étend sur l'horizon.

Le téléphone sonne, ce qui est évidemment le signal pour nous d'y aller. Je suis donc Jay dans la somptueuse pièce, joliment meublée, où le maire tient la cour depuis son trône surdimensionné en cuir tanné.

"Asseyez-vous," dit-il, en montrant un canapé bas en cuir assorti. Alors que je m'y glisse à côté de Jay, il est évident qu'il a choisi ces meubles pour que les visiteurs puissent l'admirer quand il leur parle. C'est un exemple classique d'autocratie, de dictature, de narcissisme, tout ce que vous voulez et je suis tout de suite secouée.

Tandis qu'il déplace des papiers sur son bureau, il est évident qu'il a l'intention de se faire paraître

important et de nous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, je le regarde d'un œil critique pour voir si je peux trouver ce qui le fait tiquer.

A mon avis il est jeune pour un maire. Probablement mi trentaine ou début de la quarantaine. Intelligemment et chèrement vêtu, blond, rasé de près avec des ongles manucurés. Si ce n'était pas ses lunettes teintées, sa cravate extravagante et sa pochette assortie, il pourrait passer pour un banquier ou un comptable mais le fait qu'il soit prêt à allouer l'argent des contribuables pour préserver les arts de la rue signifie qu'il y a quelque chose de légèrement subversif en lui ce qui évidement me fascine. Il finit par parler et ce qu'il dit me surprend.

"Je veux que vous trouviez qui a peint cette fresque, graffiti, street-art ou peu importe comment vous appelez ce qu'il y a sur l'Aquarium. Celui qui a fait ça a du talent et je pourrais l'utiliser pour des projets dans la ville. J'ai ordonné à Jenkins de ne pas y toucher ou je lui retirerai la subvention de la ville l'année prochaine, donc à moins qu'il ne soit complètement idiot, la fresque est à l'abri."

"Merci," je marmonne avec reconnaissance. "J'avais peur que Barry, je veux dire M. Jenkins, aille lui-même peindre par-dessus."

"C'était son intention, Mlle Swan, mais j'ai mis un terme à ça. Maintenant, je présume que c'est un groupe d'enfants qui a peint ça. D'après ce que Jenkins a dit quand je lui ai parlé, c'est apparu du jour au lendemain. Je pense aussi que ça pourrait être un gang ou la classe d'une des écoles ou universités locales, donc je veux que vous visitiez tous les établissements d'enseignement de la région et que vous leur demandiez s'ils savent qui a le talent pour faire ça."

Je sais que mes yeux se sont écarquillés au fur et à mesure que le maire parle car l'idée qu'il s'agit de plusieurs artistes... ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit mais je rejette immédiatement cette suggestion.

"Monsieur, à mon avis, cela a été fait par une seule personne. Le coup de pinceau..."

"C'est ridicule!" m'interrompt-il. "Personne n'aurait pu peindre ça du jour au lendemain. Non, ça a dû être fait par un gang et je veux que vous découvriez qui ils sont. Jay, vous avez dit qu'il y a d'autres exemples du travail de ce gang dans la ville. Depuis combien de temps ça dure?"

"Plusieurs semaines, monsieur," répond Jay. "En fait, je suis d'accord avec Bella. Je pense que c'est juste une personne car nous avons vu un type traîner dans le coin quand on a visité ces sites. Il s'enfuit quand..."

"C'est probablement leur chef ou il pourrait être un professeur irresponsable. Ça suffit! Je veux que cela soit votre _priorité absolue_. Trouvez qui _ils_ sont et faites-moi un rapport quand vous aurez des informations."

Le maire se lève, ce qui est évidemment le signal que la réunion est terminée donc je me débats pour me lever du canapé et me diriger vers la porte. Je suis tentée de réitérer que c'est moi l'experte ici et je sais sans aucun doute qu'un seul artiste est responsable de la peinture murale mais je sens la main de Jay s'agripper fermement à mon épaule pendant qu'il me propulse dehors avant que je n'aie l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Ne dis pas un mot," siffle-t-il dans mon oreille alors qu'il m'emmène presque à reculons vers l'ascenseur. Je suis ennuyée qu'il se comporte comme un grand frère trop zélé mais je suis aussi étonnée qu'il ait compris mon humeur après ne m'avoir connue que cinq minutes. Comment diable sait-il que je peux être une impétueuse salope quand l'occasion se présente?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, il me pousse à l'intérieur et appuie sur le bouton du 25e étage puis me fait tourner et me jette un sale regard qui me surprend.

"La première règle du Fight Club est de _**ne pas**_ discuter avec le maire, même si c'est un putain de je-sais-tout. Tu dois apprendre à te taire, d'accord? Personnellement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de visiter les écoles et les universités. Un enseignant pourrait reconnaître le style et savoir qui est l'artiste et ça pourrait être un ex-étudiant. Quand on découvrira qui est ce type, c'est là que tu pourras chanter à notre Seigneur et Maître que tu avais raison depuis le début, d'accord?"

"Oui, d'accord," je boude. "C'est un vrai con, même s'il m'a donné ce boulot. Mon opinion ne l'intéresse pas, je pense qu'il veut juste faire de l'argent avec ce type."

"C'est possible, Bella mais j'ai le sentiment que notre gars lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre."

"J'espère que je serai là pour en être témoin," dis-je en souriant. "Ok, j'obtiendrai une liste des écoles et universités du Bureau des Affaires Scolaires mais j'aimerais quand même jeter un coup d'œil à certains de ses travaux et si possible aujourd'hui. Je préfère en savoir plus sur lui avant de le rencontrer."

"Prenons d'abord un café," suggère Jay alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent à notre étage.

"Je vais le faire cette fois-ci…" je lui offre en filant dans la petite cuisine où Kirsty est aussi en train de faire du café tout en grignotant les bords d'un énorme biscuit de la taille d'un CD.

"Tu en veux un?" demande-t-elle en poussant un sac en papier plein de biscuits à l'air délicieux mais déformés sous mon nez. "Mon ami travaille dans une boulangerie," explique-t-elle la bouche pleine. "L'équipe peut rapporter à la maison tous les gâteaux invendus ou bizarres à la fin de la journée. Ceux-là sont au beurre de cacahuète."

"Waouh!" dis-je et je sors le plus petit biscuit et en prends une bouchée. Il fond dans ma bouche instantanément comme s'il venait juste d'être fais et j'en reprends une bouchée avant même d'avoir avalé la précédente. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils aient meilleur goût même s'ils étaient chauds, directement sortis du four mais si c'était le cas, ils seraient sur un pied d'égalité avec mon _Croque Cannelle_ , et ce n'est pas peu dire.

"Merci," dis-je en dévorant le reste du biscuit avec embarras pendant que le percolateur finit de faire couler le café. "Je serais de la taille d'une maison si j'avais un ami qui travaillait dans une boulangerie. Comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince?"

Kirsty rit en s'essuyant la bouche et en prenant une gorgée de son café. "Je suis l'une de ces personnes ennuyeuses qui peut manger ce qu'elle veut. Un jour, je vais me réveiller et tout l'excès de calories que j'aie va me faire exploser et je ne pourrai pas me lever du lit parce que je serai suuuper grosse. D'ici là, je vais juste profiter."

Je rigole à l'image de Kirsty gonflée comme un ballon, avec sa tête, ses mains et ses pieds dépassant d'un énorme corps rond mais en sachant que cela ne lui arrivera probablement jamais. Certaines personnes ont cette chance… malheureusement, je ne suis pas l'une d'elles.

J'apporte les cafés au bureau en me sentant un peu coupable d'avoir mangé un biscuit en cachette et que Jay n'ait rien eu mais je le trouve en train d'imprimer des photos du travail artistique du gars à la capuche pour moi. Je vois qu'il écrit aussi l'adresse sur le dos de chacun d'elles ainsi que la date à laquelle elles ont été signalées au bureau et il y a déjà huit ou neuf feuilles de papier sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il imprime la dernière, il écrit dans quel ordre je devrais les voir pour ne pas sillonner inutilement la ville. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas l'intention de venir avec moi.

"Est-ce que j'y vais seule?" lui demandé-je.

"Je les ai déjà vues, Bella," répond Jay en prenant sa première gorgée. Je note qu'il a automatiquement grimacé, pensant sûrement que ma version du café ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses attentes et il regarde la tasse puis me regarde.

"Super café, maestro. Comment savais-tu comment je l'aime?"

"C'est la même chose que ce que tu m'as fait ce matin, idiot. Pas trop fort avec un peu de lait. J'ai présumé que c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes."

"Jésus, suis-je si facile à lire?" dit-il en riant. "Ne réponds pas à ça au fait."

Je ris, contente de bien m'entendre avec ce type. Il n'est pas mon genre mais il serait un super ami et j'aurai besoin de bons amis dans les mois à venir. Jay en prend quelques gorgées puis rassemble les papiers et me les donne.

"J'ai mis les adresses au dos de chaque photo alors utilise le navigateur et tu ne te perdras pas. C'est une belle journée, alors amuse-toi bien. Je dirai à Jim que le maire t'a donné carte blanche pour sortir, donc profite-en."

"Je le ferai!" Je réponds en prenant les photos et je jette un coup d'œil rapide dessus. Pour être honnête, je suis très excitée pour le reste de la journée. Quand j'ai postulé ici, j'ai pensé que je serai coincée dans mon bureau la plupart du temps, à regarder des trucs sur internet mais si je peux sortir en ville ça ne sera pas si mal.

J'avale rapidement mon café et me dirige vers l'ascenseur avec ma veste et mes affaires, en d'autres termes mon ordinateur portable et mon appareil photo dans un sac beaucoup plus grand qu'hier et, bien sûr, les clés de voiture. Même si j'ai déjà conduit, je suis toujours un peu anxieuse

l'idée d'aller en ville alors j'approche la voiture avec appréhension. Avoir Jay assis à côté de moi pour m'indiquer la direction avait facilité les déplacements d'hier mais cette fois je n'ai personne qui veille sur moi alors que je me lance dans les rues encombrées.

Avant de partir à l'université, il y a presque trois ans, je n'avais conduit qu'à Forks et les petites villes voisines. Port Angeles était l'endroit le plus animé où j'étais allée seule, Charlie avait toujours fait la navette entre Seattle et Forks quand nous allions voir les Mariners ou les Seahawks. En Ecosse les routes étaient pratiquement désertes une fois qu'on s'éloignait de Fife, qui est une petite ville comparée à Seattle, conduire à travers une ville animée est une nouvelle expérience pour moi.

Apprendre à programmer le navigateur est un autre défi mais heureusement je le maîtrise assez rapidement. Celui qui a conçu l'écran a pensé à rendre cela le plus simple possible, alors je rentre la première adresse avec aisance et attends que le satellite se mette en marche avant de partir.

Après avoir raté quelques virages et failli prendre une rue à sens unique par erreur, j'arrive à la première adresse sans avoir écrasé quiconque ou enfreint le code de la route. Je gare Freddie la Fiesta de l'autre côté de la rue du mur peint mais avant de sortir de la voiture je scrute le coin pour voir si c'est sûr ou non car je serai toute seule à flasher avec un appareil photo assez cher et je me dis de ne pas être si paranoïaque.

Il est 10 h 15 un mardi matin à Seattle, pas minuit dans une zone dangereuse. Le risque d'être agressée est minime mais je suis toujours méfiante puis je regarde la rue qui est relativement calme par rapport à ce que je viens de traverser.

Je prends ma première photo de la peinture murale de l'intérieur de la voiture puis j'en prends

plusieurs autres à distance. Je m'approche puis fais un gros plan pour pouvoir comparer le travail du pinceau quand je reviendrai au bureau. Je peux facilement dire que c'est le même artiste qui a peint à l'Aquarium, l'attention portée au détail est tout aussi fine, ce qui la distingue de toutes les autres crasses que nous avons vues hier, Jay et moi.

La peinture représente une ligne de boutiques minables mais très jolies et ma première impression est qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une rue parisienne du XIXe ou du début du XXe siècle, en d'autres termes, très pittoresque et au charme suranné. Le style me rappelle le travail de Michel Delacroix que j'aie vu dans une exposition à New York, ce qui a probablement influencé ma réaction instinctive mais en y regardant de plus près, je me rends compte que c'est une scène locale, l'une des devantures de magasin a des publicités en anglais dans la vitrine.

Au milieu de la rangée de boutiques se trouve un café avec plusieurs tables de bistro 'al fresco' recouvertes de nappes vichy bleu posées sur le trottoir sous un auvent à rayures. Mais la charmante scène n'est pas tout à fait paisible, car la fumée s'échappe des portes et des fenêtres du café. Dans l'intérieur du café, à peine visible à travers les rideaux vichy bleu bien disposés, on peut voir le scintillement orange des flammes se propager sur le mur du fond.

La partie la plus frappante de la peinture est cependant ce qui se passe dans le ciel, où une violente tempête fait rage. De lourds nuages d'orage pendent au-dessus de la ligne des magasins et en haut à droite il y a une image de Satan planant au-dessus des nuages. Il tient un éclair scintillant dans sa main droite et est prêt à frapper tout ce qui attire ses yeux en forme de serpent. En même temps il rit du désastre qui se déroule au-dessous de lui.

Je prends des photos de chaque partie à portée de main. C'est semblable à la scène de l'aquarium en ce sens qu'il y a deux moitiés : l'horreur réside dans la partie supérieure. Je regarde la fresque pendant plusieurs minutes mais je n'arrive pas à deviner ce que l'artiste essaie de transmettre.

Pourquoi a-t-il choisi cet endroit en particulier pour faire cette fresque? Quel message essaie-t-il de communiquer à celui qui la voit? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa motivation, autre que de peindre la première idée qui lui passe par la tête.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'est pas encore dans les parages, me regardant prendre des photos comme hier mais il n'y a personne d'autre en vue à part quelques habitants qui s'occupent de leurs activités quotidiennes. Je suis tenté d'arrêter l'un d'entre eux pour essayer d'obtenir des informations telles que s'ils ont repéré l'artiste en train de travailler mais pour finir, je ne le fais pas. J'ai encore neuf autres sites à visiter donc je devrais évaluer toutes les photos ensemble et voir s'il y a une trame ou une histoire à raconter.

Je retourne à la voiture, je mets mon appareil photo sur la banquette arrière de Freddie et je tape l'adresse du prochain site sur ma liste. Ce n'est qu'à environ huit cents mètres mais j'ai du mal à trouver celui-là car c'est beaucoup plus petit que les deux premières peintures. C'est juste dix chiffres magnifiquement peints sur un mur en pierre blanche.

Certains des numéros ont été peints deux fois, deux "3" et deux "7" par exemple. Deux ont de minuscules fleurs de type clématite enroulées autour d'elles, deux ont des motifs à la Dali à l'intérieur des cadres, deux ont des motifs à pois, les autres sont simplement fantaisistes mais finement dessinés à l'ancienne et en italique dans différents styles. J'essaie de voir la logique derrière les chiffres, comme lorsqu'un professeur vous demande de calculer le prochain chiffre d'une série mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaître un schéma et finalement j'abandonne.

Je remonte dans la voiture et je pars voir la prochaine fresque murale qui n'est pas loin. Maintenant que j'aie compris comment fonctionne la radio, je trouve une station décente et

fredonne avec une chanson que je reconnais vaguement et surtout je me sens totalement détendue et heureuse.

La ville brille sous le soleil du début de l'été. Je commence à vraiment me réjouir et je me félicite d'avoir trouvé un emploi qui n'est pas ennuyeux.

J'aperçois facilement la peinture murale du stade de football de loin car elle est beaucoup plus longue mais pas aussi haute que la fresque du café. Elle court sur toute la longueur de la moitié inférieure d'un bâtiment adjacent à l'imposant stade qui abrite les Seahawks de Seattle.

J'ai reconnu le nom de la rue quand je l'ai entrée dans le navigateur, je suis venue voir plusieurs matchs avec mon père, la dernière fois il y a quatre ans, donc au moins j'ai un vague souvenir de ce coin de la ville. Je ralentis dès que je passe devant la peinture murale impressionnante lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil de côté puis je commence à chercher une place pour me garer.

Je décide de tourner à gauche à la prochaine intersection et je dois attendre avant de pouvoir traverser la rue en toute sécurité. Au moment où je m'en vais, je _le_ vois debout sur le trottoir, à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais arrêtée et c'est évident qu'il me surveille. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je pousse un cri sous le choc de le revoir.

Ses vêtements et sa posture sont exactement les mêmes que quand je l'ai vu à l'Aquarium, la seule différence étant que cette fois-ci, il porte ce qui semble être un sac de sport encombrant suspendu à son épaule. Il porte aussi des lunettes de soleil de type Wayfarer, ce qui est logique car c'est une journée presque douloureusement lumineuse. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, mais je peux les sentir percer à travers les verres comme deux faisceaux laser.

Je freine, défais ma ceinture de sécurité et saute de la voiture, sans me soucier du fait que je me suis arrêtée au milieu de la rue et que je bloque la circulation mais le temps que je sorte, il a disparu.

"Bon sang!" craché-je, en essayant vainement de le repérer, en grimpant sur le seuil de la portière pour voir plus loin mais je finis par taper sur le toit de Freddie de frustration. Je me fais klaxonner par plusieurs automobilistes contrariés alors à contrecœur je rentre dans la voiture et trouve un endroit sûr pour me garer. Je reste assise pendant quelques minutes en serrant le volant jusqu'à ce que mes mains cessent de trembler et en même temps j'essaie de me calmer en respirant régulièrement.

Même avec la climatisation à plein régime, je peux sentir mon visage surchauffer, alors je cherche dans mon sac à main tout ce qui pourrait me rafraîchir mais je ne trouve rien, même pas une bouteille d'eau. A la fin, je découvre le carnet d'entretien de la voiture dans la boîte à gants et je reste assise pendant environ cinq minutes m'en servant comme d'un éventail devant mon visage jusqu'à ce que je me sente à nouveau normale. Je sais que j'ai eu un choc qui a causé cette réaction mais je suis sûre que je serais dans le même état si j'avais vu un fantôme ou… Chris Hemsworth ou la Vierge Marie.

Je reste dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je me sente capable de faire face au monde et pendant

ces quelques minutes, je me demande quelle est la probabilité de le voir dans un quartier

totalement différent de celui d'hier. Je pense qu'elle est super mince, ce qui veut dire qu'être ici en

même temps que moi n'est en aucun cas une coïncidence, comme au magasin hier mais

comment diable savait-il où je serais à moins qu'il ne m'ait encore suivie!?

Je rejette cette pensée troublante et après avoir accepté qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, sauf appeler la police, ce que j'ai déjà décidé de ne pas faire, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la raison de ma présence ici. Je sors la photo de la fresque que Jay a imprimée du dossier.

C'est une action sur la ligne centrale d'un terrain de football au moment du hors-jeu et tous les joueurs se déplacent en même temps. Derrière l'action sur le terrain, les fans animés acclament et crient, poussant leurs héros vers la gloire. C'est comme un film d'action incroyable avec tant d'énergie qui émane des joueurs et de la foule qu'il est difficile de croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une photo ou du moins que ça n'a pas été reproduit à partir d'une photo.

Je prends mon appareil et me dirige vers la peinture tenant encore la photo de Jay dont je n'ai pas vraiment besoin. Je la plie grossièrement et la fourre dans mon sac avant de prendre ma propre photo en gros plan de tout le mur. Avant d'examiner la peinture de près, je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il me regarde mais il n'y a aucun signe de lui nulle part.

Je commence par le côté gauche et prends plusieurs photos des joueurs et des fans. Je m'émerveille à chaque prise de vue des expressions détaillées sur les visages de chaque personnage qui sont tellement fidèles à la vie.

Je prends plusieurs photos du tableau d'affichage, en me demandant si c'est un score réel puis le milieu puis je continue à photographier chaque section en m'assurant de ne rater aucune partie. J'ai l'intention d'imprimer toutes les photos quand je rentrerai au bureau et de les coller ensemble pour pouvoir regarder toute la fresque en détail.

J'ai presque atteint le bout quand je stoppe net avant de prendre la photo suivante, parce que par le biais de l'objectif de l'appareil je viens de repérer un visage que je reconnais dans la foule. Quand je réalise qui c'est, je recule de surprise. Je prends une grande respiration avant de regarder à nouveau à travers le zoom de l'objectif juste pour être absolument sûre que je n'imagine pas des choses et quand je me rends compte que 'c'est sûr je n'imagine pas des choses', pendant quelques secondes, j'ai de la difficulté à reprendre mon souffle.

J'abaisse l'appareil photo et je fixe le visage familier pendant que mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure et je sais sans aucun doute qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ait pu peindre la peinture murale à la date que Jay m'a donnée.

Je n'arrête pas de regarder le visage en fouillant dans mon sac pour trouver la copie de la photo de Jay puis je fais des allers retours de la peinture à la photocopie. Je cherche le long de la ligne jusqu'à ce que je le voie mais l'image est si minuscule qu'il me serait impossible ou à quiconque de reconnaître la personne sur une si petite copie.

Mes jambes sont faibles et mes mains tremblent visiblement alors que je titube plus près du mur en regardant fixement l'image de nouveau, complètement incrédule. Je touche la peinture soigneusement avec un doigt pour voir si elle est encore humide mais c'est aussi sec qu'un os et a la même apparence altérée que les visages à côté de lui, ce qui me confirme, sans aucun doute, qu'elle n'a pas été repeinte récemment. Je regarde la copie de Jay juste pour m'assurer qu'elle a été peinte il y a trois semaines, ce qui est impossible, parce que le visage que je regarde est celui de la fille qui me regarde tous les matins dans le miroir de la salle de bain… et il y a trois semaines… ce visage était à plus de huit mille kilomètres, en Ecosse, s'apprêtant à dire un au revoir plein de larmes à ses amis.

Un frisson glacial parcourt mon dos et mes mains se mettent à trembler si violemment que je manque de laisser tomber mon appareil photo. Après avoir pris de profondes respirations apaisantes, je fouille frénétiquement mon sac à main pour attraper mon portable et après trois tentatives pour trouver le bon nom dans ma liste de contacts, j'appelle la seule personne qui pourrait m'éclairer sur ce mystère.

"Jay, c'est Bella ...

"Non... écoute, Jay. Je suis à l'extérieur de Century Link Field, je regarde la fresque."

"Oui, celle-là..."

"Jay, tais-toi un instant. Tu dois vraiment venir pour voir ce que j'ai vu, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici et vite, s'il te plaît."

Je raccroche et tandis que je regarde mon propre visage, j'arrive lentement à la conclusion que, sans l'ombre d'un doute, quelque chose de très étrange et incompréhensible se passe dans cette ville et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je voie mais en remettant mon appareil photo dans mon sac, j'ai l'impression qu'il est... derrière moi, me regardant pour être témoin de ma réaction en me voyant moi-même. Je tourne sur mes talons dans l'espoir de le surprendre et je scrute les trottoirs, les fenêtres, tous les toits et tous les murs mais il n'est nulle part en vue.

J'ai envie de crier 'Pourquoi tu fais ça?' mais au lieu de cela, je retourne lentement à ma voiture et j'attends que Jay vienne à mon secours. Quand il arrivera, j'espère qu'il pourra me convaincre que je ne deviens pas folle.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

 _Vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi elle est confuse ? Comment diable son visage est-il apparu dans l'une des peintures murales? Si ça ne la fait pas croire qu'il se passe quelque chose de très inhabituel, rien ne le fera. Et comment se fait-il qu'il puisse venir où qu'elle soit ? Tout cela sera expliqué quand Edward reprendra l'histoire plus tard._

 _Au chapitre suivant, Bella verra le reste des peintures du gars à la capuche mais au lieu d'avoir un autre choc elle aura une belle surprise (mais ça la choquera quand même un peu)._


	6. Chapitre 6

.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Je sursaute quand Jay frappe à ma vitre, me faisant sortir de mes pensées embrouillées et totalement confuses. Pendant que j'attends qu'il arrive, je me concentre sur l'écran de mon appareil photo pour essayer de comprendre ce que je viens de voir mais je ne suis toujours pas en mesure d'expliquer comment mon visage est arrivé là, sur ce mur.

"Hey, quelle est l'urgence?" dit gaiement Jay en s'installant dans le siège passager.

Je suis soulagée qu'il ne semble pas fâché que je l'aie fait sortir du bureau sans aucune autre raison que j'avais besoin de son aide et de ses conseils. Mais je ne lui dis rien avant d'avoir passé en revue ma galerie de photos et d'avoir trouvé la seule très claire de moi que j'aie réussi à prendre avant que mes mains ne se mettent à trop trembler pour prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre et de poser l'appareil.

"Cette peinture murale derrière nous aurait été peinte il y a près de trois semaines alors tu penses quoi de ça?"

Je regarde le visage de Jay passer par toutes sortes d'expressions en découvrant mon visage. D'abord de la curiosité puis de la reconnaissance, de l'émerveillement, de la confusion et finalement de l'incrédulité. Il me regarde puis derrière nous, le mur puis l'appareil photo puis moi à nouveau.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Je me suis assise là en essayant de comprendre s'il avait pu voir mon visage avant mais à moins qu'il ne me connaisse de l'école ou de Forks et qu'il ait eu un moyen de savoir que j'avais eu ce travail avant que je commence, tout ceci est totalement inexplicable."

Jay fixe l'appareil photo de nouveau et secoue la tête, prend la photo et regarde la date au dos.

"Où étais-tu quand celle-là a été peinte, Bella?"

"J'étais encore en Ecosse. J'ai remis ma thèse deux jours avant la date au verso et je m'apprêtais

partir pour la maison quand elle a été peinte. J'ai postulé en ligne depuis l'Ecosse et j'ai eu un entretien en ligne avec Jim et une femme des ressources humaines par Sk*pe."

"Pourquoi étais-tu si pressée de quitter l'Ecosse?"

"J'ai dû rentrer parce que mon père est malade."

"Malade comment?"

"Il est mourant."

"Merde!"

"Ouais! Il m'a appelé fin janvier pour me dire qu'on venait de lui diagnostiquer un cancer du foie incurable. Il ne s'est pas encore répandu ailleurs mais à moins d'une greffe dans les prochaines semaines, il ne verra pas Noël. Je suis restée en Ecosse jusqu'à la mi-avril puis j'ai pris le premier avion et suis rentrée dès que mes profs me l'ont permis."

"Seigneur! Quelles sont ses chances d'avoir une greffe?"

"Pratiquement nulles parce qu'il a un groupe sanguin particulièrement étrange. C'est quelque part dans notre ascendance il y a un esquimau ou un amérindien qui a ce groupe sanguin donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir. Les médecins le reconnaissent, il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million et c'est pourquoi je suis rentrée avant la fin de mes cours et l'obtention de mon diplôme."

"Mais tu as quand même eu ton année n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Après qu'ils aient lu ma thèse et l'aient notée, l'université m'a appelée la semaine dernière pour me dire que bien que j'ai arrêté les cours plus tôt j'avais assez de crédits pour être diplômée avec les honneurs ce dont je suis vraiment ravie d'autant plus que les deux derniers mois de mon parcours ont été assez compliqués. Je suis simplement heureuse d'avoir eu presque terminé ma thèse avant d'avoir reçu cette mauvaise nouvelle, sinon, j'aurai probablement échoué."

"Alors c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'une boite de mouchoirs?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu as dit que quand je découvrirai la raison pour laquelle tu marmonnais en traversant la rue, j'en aurais besoin."

"Ah oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer à la maison pour l'instant. Mon objectif une fois mon diplôme obtenu était de rester en Europe pendant au moins un an pour faire des recherches puis rentrer à la maison et écrire un best-seller qui étonnerait le monde de l'art. Ce projet est passé par la fenêtre quand papa m'a dit qu'il était malade."

Jay reste silencieux pendant une minute, digérant ce que je viens de lui dire puis il me pose une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te demande mais comment avais-tu l'intention de te financer pendant que tu faisais tes recherches? Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que si tu pouvais te permettre de voyager en Europe pendant un an ou plus, faire des recherches et ensuite passer du temps à écrire un livre, pourquoi as-tu pris un travail relativement peu rémunéré en travaillant ici alors que tu as évidemment des ressources financières pour rester à la maison avec ton père?"

Je me demande rapidement si je dois lui raconter la triste histoire entièrement ou si je lui dis de s'occuper de ses affaires mais je décide d'être honnête avec lui puisque je vais devoir m'appuyer sur lui pour qu'il m'aide et me soutienne pendant les prochains mois alors être honnête maintenant aura des conséquences positives plus tard.

"D'accord, voilà l'histoire en entier. Il y a six ans je vivais avec ma mère en Floride, elle a rencontré un gars qui jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps jouait au baseball en ligue majeure. Il a rejoint les Marlins de Miami pour les entraîner quand il a arrêté de jouer mais il avait déjà une fortune personnelle puisqu'il était un joueur des Cubs de Chicago. Je ne l'aimais pas et lui non plus, alors après qu'il ait passé un an avec ma mère, il m'a donné beaucoup d'argent pour que je quitte la Floride et aille vivre avec mon père, me faisant comprendre que ce pot de vin paierait mes études et me permettrait d'être indépendante ensuite. Il m'en reste encore pas mal ce qui allait m'aider pour… les deux prochaines années au moins mais je garde ça pour les frais médicaux de papa.

Heureusement il est bien assuré en tant que policier mais il reste toujours des trucs à sa charge, des franchises et autres factures qui tombent à intervalles réguliers et s'il a une greffe cela videra mon compte et tout ce qu'il a économisé à cause des médicaments anti rejet et des soins dont il aura besoin. Il faudra peut-être même qu'il vende sa maison. Par conséquent mon rêve de recherche et d'écriture doit être abandonné pour un moment."

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça et pour ton père," répond Jay calmement et je peux dire qu'il le pense vraiment.

"Oui je pensais que ma vie entière était planifiée puis le cancer a tout chamboulé et mes espoirs se sont envolés. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai quand mon père mourra. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur ni personne d'autre à part maman et l'escroc Phil!"

Jay me lance un drôle de regard. "Est-ce que c'est le mari de ta mère?"

"Humm, oui. Il a d'abord essayé avec moi quand maman et lui se sont rencontrés la première fois, ce qui est une autre raison pour laquelle il m'a payé, pour que je ferme la bouche parce que j'étais encore mineure à l'époque. Il ne sera jamais fidèle à maman mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a accepté ça."

"Quel bâtard!" crache Jay.

"Oui eh bien Phil a toujours été pourchassé par les filles, ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi il a choisi une mère. Il n'a jamais été marié et aurait pu choisir qui il voulait mais il a pris ma mère même si elle a la quarantaine. Il me semble que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant, ce qui est compréhensible à son âge alors il a choisi la femme qui ne pouvait plus en avoir. Maman a subi une hystérectomie il y a une dizaine d'année."

Nous restons assis en silence pendant que Jay digère toute cette histoire ensuite il claque ses mains sur ses genoux, rompant le silence.

"Alors qu'allons-nous faire avec notre ami illusoire et un peu fou?"

"Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de parler de mon visage à quelqu'un ou essayons-nous de résoudre ce mystère par nous-mêmes? Je suis censé découvrir qui est le gars à la capuche et le livrer sur un plateau à notre seigneur et maître, n'oublie pas."

"J'ai l'impression que ça va s'avérer très difficile, Bella mais en attendant je t'emmène déjeuner. Tu es blanche comme un linge et je peux dire que tu as besoin de quelques calories. Bouge de là, je vais te conduire vers l'un de mes endroits préférés. J'ai pris un taxi parce que mes roues sont hors service pour l'instant alors je te servirai de chauffeur cet après-midi."

Je ne discute pas mais glisse dans le siège du passager pendant que Jay fait le tour et prend ma place. Nous démarrons à toute vitesse et en quelques minutes nous arrivons à un petit café qui s'appelle _'Joe et Del'_ où nous parvenons à trouver une place de parking.

L'endroit est bondé et nous devons attendre quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une petite table pour deux se libère près de la fenêtre. Je commande une omelette espagnole et Jay un hamburger complet avec en plus un soda light. En attendant qu'on nous serve, on nous dit que ça prendra un certain temps parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, je dis à Jay que je suis sûre d'avoir vu le gars à la capuche à l'intersection opposée de la peinture murale avant que j'aie pu la regarder de près. Je peux voir que ça le gêne mais il ne dit rien ni ne propose aucune explication.

C'est à mon tour de lui poser quelques questions personnelles, je lui demande s'il est marié ou s'il vit avec quelqu'un.

"Non," répondit-il avec mélancolie. "Je viens de rompre avec une petite-amie de longue date alors je suis encore un peu fragile pour être honnête et je ne cherche pas l'amour pour l'instant même si j'ai vu la fille de mes rêves il y a quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander son numéro parce qu'elle était avec quelqu'un et je le regrette absolument maintenant. Je lui ai quand même donné ma carte de visite mais hélas, elle ne m'a pas appelé. Et toi?"

"Personne pour l'instant. J'ai eu quelques courtes romances à la fac, l'une à New York et l'autre en Ecosse mais rien qui ne change la vie. Je ne vais pas chercher pendant un moment, je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer un autre drame dans ma vie pour l'instant. Je n'ai que vingt et un an. Quel âge as-tu?"

"Trente-cinq, c'est tragique pas vrai?"

"Mais non, ne sois pas idiot. Tu es toujours jeune de cœur et en plus tu es un gars, tu n'as pas d'horloge biologique toi."

"C'est vrai. Ça doit craindre d'être une fille, prendre de l'âge et se dire qu'arrivera un temps où on ne pourra plus fonder une famille."

"Je te le confirmerai quand j'aurai trente-cinq ans et que je serai toujours célibataire ou sans enfant."

"Ça ne t'arrivera pas Bella. Je ne te connais que depuis moins de trente heures et tu brilles. Tu vas être attrapée en un rien de temps… si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Je brille hein?" Je lui réponds en souriant mais je suis totalement surprise par cette description qu'il fait de moi.

"Oh ouais, tu le fais certainement," répond Jay en rigolant.

Nous en sommes à notre deuxième tournée de boisson quand notre nourriture arrive enfin et que le serveur s'excuse pour le retard.

"Désolé pour l'attente," dit-il. "Nous avons récupéré tous les clients qui vont habituellement chez _Beelzebub's_. Ils sont fermés pour le moment donc nous sommes un peu bousculés."

"Ce n'est pas grave," répondons-nous en même temps puis nous commençons à manger. Je finis par manger la moitié des frites de Jay et il insiste pour que je prenne une crème glacée pour augmenter mon taux de sucre. Si je continue à manger ainsi à l'heure du déjeuner, je vais devenir énorme.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous reprenons la route vers la prochaine fresque murale. Celle-ci est dans un jardin d'enfant à côté du Speace Needle et c'est une peinture simple mais admirablement précise du Speace Needle avec l'horizon de Seattle derrière la tour, sur un ciel étoilé brillant. Le seul aspect inhabituel de la peinture se trouve sur les fenêtres du restaurant tournant, c'est un panneau collé contre la vitre. Il a été dessiné sur huit morceaux de papier probablement de format A1 et en caractères gras, écrit à la main, on peut lire " _Envoyez de la nourriture_!"

"C'est bizarre!" dis-je, en regardant attentivement la peinture d'un bout à l'autre, mais je ne vois aucun indice dans toute autre partie de l'image quant à la raison pour laquelle le panneau est là. Je prends plusieurs photos et, bien sûr, continue à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier si nous sommes surveillés mais à moins qu'il ne se cache quelque part dans les buissons ou derrière les équipements de jeu, il n'est pas là.

Une longue route nous conduit jusqu'à Phinney Ridge, où se trouve le plus grand zoo de Seattle. Sur un mur en bord de route, le gars à la capuche a peint un dessin qui ressemble à un dessin animé et ce qui est a première vue la salle d'attente d'un médecin mais au lieu de patients humains, les chaises sont remplies par la faune indigène, comme des castors, des ours, des chèvres de montagne et autres petits animaux à fourrure. Alors que nous marchons pour nous approcher, je lis le panonceau sur la porte du médecin il est écrit " _Psychiatre_ ", et empilés sur le comptoir de la jolie réceptionniste, à côté d'une pancarte disant _'20 $ chacun'_ , se trouvent des

boîtes blanches avec les mots _'comprimés pour le stress'_ dessus.

Jay a un grand sourire quand on s'approche de celle-ci.

"C'est ma préférée," dit-il. "Je ne suis pas un fan des zoos, donc l'image des animaux traités pour le stress parce qu'ils sont enfermé derrière les barreaux est une sacrée déclaration."

"Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il dit alors?" Je l'interroge.

"Je suppose que oui. Qu'est-ce que tu croies qu'il essaie de dire d'autre?"

"Ça pourrait être le changement climatique ou trop de touristes dans le parc olympique, quelque chose comme ça."

"Je suppose mais pourquoi le mettre près du zoo alors?"

"Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées de ce type. Je me demande s'il se drogue."

"C'est un jeune homme vivant à Seattle - je dirais qu'il y a cinquante pour cent de chance pour ça."

Je réfléchis à cette pensée déprimante et je retourne à la voiture. J'ai presque récupéré de voir mon visage sur le mur mais je me sens épuisée mentalement. Nous avons toujours plus de sites à visiter et seule la curiosité me permet d'aller de l'avant.

"Où aller ensuite?" Je demande à Jay en parcourant les photos imprimées.

"Il y en a une pas loin d'ici, près d'une école. Celle-là n'est pas drôle du tout."

Pendant le trajet, je regarde la copie de deux types couchés immobiles au milieu d'une rue près de l'entrée d'un bâtiment scolaire. Ils auraient eu des pistolets dans leurs mains mais ils ont été fauchés par un bus scolaire jaune qui a alors heurté un arbre et les pistolets sont maintenant au milieu de la route.

"Celle-ci est horrible," je commente alors que nous nous arrêtons devant la fresque. "Tu es sûr que c'est lui? Elle n'est pas comme les autres."

"Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr," répond Jay. "Je me dis que c'est lui parce que je suis sûr qu'il était là quand je suis venu voir après qu'il ait été peint. Il se tenait là." Jay pointe du doigt la porte de l'école qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres. "Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, il était habillé différemment cette fois-là," ajoute-t-il. "Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture qui me rappelait celle du gars à la capuche."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il portait alors?"

"Un pantalon de ville et peut-être une veste des Seahawks. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un membre du personnel mais il s'est vite éloigné quand je l'ai aperçu et a disparu au coin de la rue."

Je suis sortie de la voiture et j'ai regardé la peinture qui était encore très réaliste mais qui n'avait pas la qualité des peintures murales précédentes ; en fait, elle ressemblait plutôt à un tag d'amateur par rapport à ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que si c'était à lui, il avait dû peindre très vite parce que c'était une rue très fréquentée et bien éclairée et je pouvais voir les caméras de sécurité aux coins des limites de l'école.

J'ai poussé Jay et montré la caméra. "As-tu demandé si la caméra avait capté quelque chose?"

"Oui, mais non, ça n'a pas marché. La caméra avait été débranchée, en d'autres termes, l'un des fils était déconnecté."

"Pratique," dis-je un peu facétieusement.

"C'est ce que je pensais mais il aurait dû amener une échelle ou une nacelle pour le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci sera enlevé cette semaine, donc si tu veux la garder, tu ferais mieux d'y consacrer un dossier rapidement."

Je secoue la tête et pour être tout à fait franche, je ne voudrais pas voir cette image tous les jours, surtout à proximité d'une école.

Je prends d'autres photos et quelques-unes de la rue puis je remonte dans la voiture. Alors que Jay se dirige vers la prochaine destination, je commence à me rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici. Même en faisant abstraction de la dernière fresque, je pensais que j'aurais déjà établi une sorte de connexion entre les peintures murales du gars à la capuche mais elles sont toutes si différentes.

Le prochain arrêt est près du Musée d'art Frye, qui est sur ma liste d'endroits à visiter pendant que je suis à Seattle. Je suis venue en visite ici avec l'école quand j'avais 16 ans et j'avais toujours prévu d'y aller mais je n'y suis jamais retournée. Alors que nous passons devant, je peux voir la peinture sur un mur voisin.

"Oh mon Dieu!" je crie quand je vois l'ensemble. "Ça me rendrait folle si je vivais près de ça."

Jay me sourit en garant Freddie dans une place de parking. "Si tu as des TOC, je parie que c'est ton pire cauchemar…" glousse-t-il. "As-tu des TOC?"

"Non mais je pense que cette fresque là, les déclencherait. Je suis surprise que le musée n'ait pas insisté pour que cette monstruosité soit enlevée tout de suite."

"En fait, ils aiment ça, ils ont trouvé ça amusant."

"Vraiment?" faillis-je cracher. "Non, je ne peux plus le regarder, c'est une agression pour mes yeux. Quand j'ai vu la copie, je pensais que tu avais pris la photo sous un drôle d'angle mais non c'est peint comme ça… Vraiment!"

Nous marchons vers le mur et je ne peux m'empêcher de pencher la tête vers la gauche pour regarder mais ça n'aide pas. La peinture représente l'intérieur d'une galerie d'art. La pièce dispose d'un plafond avec corniche, une porte centrale et un sol carrelé mais toutes les peintures affichées sur les murs sont légèrement de travers, à des degrés divers, comme si un vilain écolier s'était approché et avait donné des coups de coude pour les mettre de travers.

Je ne souffre certainement pas du trouble obsessionnel-compulsif mais comme la plupart des gens, chaque fois que je vois un cadre de travers sur un mur, j'ai une envie obsessionnelle de le remettre en place.

La fresque elle-même a été magnifiquement peinte, chaque portrait ou paysage étant terminé en détail. Même les cadres sont d'une finition exquise et le sol en bois poli brille sous les plafonniers parfaitement disposés. La perspective de la pièce est exacte, ce qui est en soi tout un exploit et je me demande si le tableau est une réplique parfaite de l'une des pièces du musée.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," répond Jay à ma question non dite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il a deviné ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser.

"Es-tu entré et vérifié quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois?"

"Non, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Un membre du personnel de la galerie était ici avec moi et m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un... dessin d'une de leurs salles mais les cadres étaient différents. Il a vraiment aimé ça."

"Les dingues!" dis-je et je me détourne parce que je ne peux plus regarder. Je me sens soudain sympathique envers Belligérant Barry et ce qu'il voulait faire avec la peinture murale de l'Aquarium. En d'autres mots je suis très tentée de me glisser ici au milieu de la nuit pour mettre une couche de peinture par dessus.

Nous sommes partis pour le site suivant et pendant le trajet, je regarde par la vitre de la voiture la ville que je commence à bien connaître. Au moins, cette aventure me familiarise avec mon nouvel environnement, ce que j'aime beaucoup je dois l'admettre. Je n'ai pas visité beaucoup de villes en Amérique mais je peux facilement dire sans aucun doute que Seattle est ma ville préférée.

La prochaine peinture murale est totalement différente. Encore une fois, celle-ci a été magnifiquement peinte et c'est une adolescente ou une jeune femme endormie dans un hamac, suspendue entre deux petits mais robustes arbres. Au premier coup d'œil, elle me ressemble presque car elle est jeune, de petite taille et avec des longs cheveux bruns bouclés mais cette fois, les traits de son visage sont légèrement différents. Elle pourrait être ma sœur si j'en avais une mais elle n'est définitivement pas moi.

Derrière le hamac et les arbres, et s'étirant jusqu'à l'horizon, est peinte une scène rurale idyllique de moutons dodus et de chevaux pur-sang qui paissent dans des pâturages ensoleillés et vallonnés, entourés de clôtures blanches. Je peux presque sentir la chaleur du soleil, l'herbe verte luxuriante et entendre les grillons invisibles bourdonner, c'est si réaliste, que cela me donne envie d'être la fille dans l'image, cet hamac est si invitant pour quelqu'un qui est fatigué.

Dans une grande bulle au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille se trouve la représentation de ce dont elle rêve, c'est-à-dire sa jubilation d'avoir gagné une course de chevaux. Elle est habillée en jockey et se tient debout en selle sur le cheval gagnant lorsqu'il franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Elle agite son fouet triomphalement alors que ses longs cheveux bruns flottent derrière elle, la définissant comme la seule fille dans un groupe d'hommes.

Dans la bulle du rêve, les hommes de la foule de l'hippodrome ont leur col de chemise défait, leurs cravates sont desserrées et les dames portent des robes de coton des années 1950 avec des spectaculaires chapeaux de toutes sortes.

La chaleur, sous forme de sueur, s'échappe des chevaux au galop pendant qu'ils courent le long de la piste et je peux imaginer ce que c'est que d'être là, à regarder sous les températures étouffantes puis trouver de l'ombre et de la limonade froide pour se rafraîchir. C'est une autre fresque murale magnifique et j'ai chaud rien qu'en la regardant. La scène brille dans la lumière du soleil et j'entends presque Ella Fitzgerald chanter la chanson " _Summertime_ " dans ma tête.

"C'est la première peinture grandeur nature qu'il a faite à notre connaissance," dit Jay pendant que je prends des photos en gros plan.

"C'était quand?" Je demande.

"Je suppose au début du mois d'avril, ça aurait même pu être à la fin du mois de mars. La propriétaire du mur l'adore elle dit que cela lui rappelle chez elle, quelque part dans le Midwest apparemment. C'est une représentation d'une vie saine et vieillotte, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je suppose que oui," songé-je. "Je me demande pourquoi il l'a peinte ici. Il n'y a rien qui rappelle

les courses de chevaux dans le coin."

Je regarde la longue rue mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il a choisi de peindre ici, mis à part que c'est un mur plat et facilement accessible.

"Peut-être qu'il y a un lien mais qu'on ne le voit pas encore," dit Jay. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée car je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Mais il est doué pour dessiner des chevaux."

"Oui, il l'est," dis-je.

"Tu veux faire les deux derniers ou renter au bureau?" demande Jay, en marchant vers la voiture.

"Je préfère finir aujourd'hui, si c'est d'accord?"

Je le dis en soupirant comme si j'espérais déjà avoir compris ce qui se passe mais je ne suis toujours pas plus avancée que je ne l'étais ce matin.

"Allez," dit Jay, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air enthousiaste. "Finissons-en avant les bouchons."

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'océan et nous arrêtons près d'un mur qui surplombe la baie d'Elliott. Cette fresque est un autre paysage marin mais la surprise est que c'est peint à l'envers, il s'agit de la représentation d'un sous-marin nucléaire dont la tourelle est en bas.

En dehors de l'eau, qui a été joliment peinte, l'image n'est que le sous-marin, sans autre point de référence comme la surface de l'eau ou une plante ou une créature marine comme sur la peinture murale de l'Aquarium, on ne pas dire si le sous-marin fait un tonneau comme un avion de voltige ou s'il est juste dessiné comme ça pour s'amuser un peu.

"Ça devient de plus en plus fou…" je commente en prenant mes photos. "Qu'en penses-tu, quel est le message là?"

"Aucune idée," répond Jay et il commence à avoir l'air fatigué lui aussi. "Il l'a fait la semaine dernière et la base navale de Kitsap vient de demander à Jim de s'en débarrasser. Ils ne veulent pas que le public voit leur... quincaillerie nucléaire exposée sur un mur de briques et dans une position compromettante. Ça sera enlevé les prochains jours, à moins que tu penses que ça vaille la peine de le conserver?"

"Non, ce n'est pas si spécial comparé à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Et bien sûr je ne veux pas contrarier la Navy..."

Nous partons pour le dernier site qui se trouve sur le front de mer près de Pike Place Market. Comme pour la seconde peinture que j'aie vue, celle-ci n'est pas une image mais des mots plutôt que des chiffres. Ils ont été écrits en une longue ligne à l'avant d'un hangar à bateau qui fait face à la mer et, comme les numéros, chaque lettre a été dessinée dans un style différent. Les mots qui sont peints sont un dicton attribué à Eleanor Roosevelt que j'ai déjà entendu.

 _ **L'avenir appartient à ceux qui croient en la beauté de leurs rêves.**_

"Quand celle-ci est-elle apparue?" demandé-je, puisque Jay a omis de mettre la date au dos de la copie.

"Personne n'est sûr…" répond-il. "Quand les propriétaires du hangar à bateau l'ont finalement signalé, ils ont dit que c'était là depuis un moment mais ils ne se souvenaient pas quand c'est apparu. Ils sont heureux de la garder. Les propriétaires aiment ça."

"Tu es sûr que c'est lui?"

"Non, c'est juste une supposition parce que ça ressemble aux nombres, et, comme les autres, c'est apparu du jour au lendemain."

"C'est vrai," je réponds en prenant plusieurs photos. "C'est charmant," j'ajoute. "Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi ce dicton en particulier."

"Peut-être qu'il dessine ce qu'il rêve?"

"C'est possible mais il doit fumer des trucs bizarres pour avoir des rêves qui ressemblent à ça et ça n'explique toujours pas comment mon visage s'est retrouvé dans l'une d'elles."

"Vrai... Bref, en as-tu vu assez pour aujourd'hui?"

"Oui," je réponds en plaçant mon appareil photo dans mon sac pour la dernière fois. "J'ai des centaines de photos à examiner et beaucoup à réfléchir mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Nous ferions mieux de nous montrer au bureau ou les gens penseront que nous avons séché."

"Séché?"

"C'est une expression anglaise pour sécher les cours."

"Sécher?"

"Faire l'école buissonnière, partir tôt, compris?"

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. C'est déjà assez dur de travailler avec une demi-écossaise maintenant je dois supporter une demi-Britannique!"

"C'est la même chose," je le lui rappelle sarcastiquement.

Nous retournons à la voiture, je me dirige vers le parking souterrain et je gare la voiture à ma place attitrée. Jay sort de la voiture en premier et quand je me penche sur la banquette arrière pour prendre mon sac, je l'entends s'exclamer : "Putain de merde!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je demande, en sortant nerveusement en pensant que j'ai écrasé quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte ou que la voiture est endommagée sans que nous l'ayons remarqué mais Jay a les yeux écarquillés devant le mur en béton derrière la voiture.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Je crie, ce qui fait écho, et un homme qui allait vers sa voiture se retourne vers nous.

Jay s'avance et touche le mur puis me montre son doigt, qui est maintenant recouvert d'une couche de peinture blanche.

"Il vient juste de finir," dit-il incrédule puis il ajoute, "Comment diable a-t-il pu passer la sécurité?"

"Je ne sais pas," je chuchote en chancelant vers le mur.

Ce qu'il a peint derrière ma voiture, c'est un étang vert de type Monet, couvert des nénuphars rose pâle et blanc jaunâtre. Mais contrairement à toutes les peintures de nénuphars de Monet que j'ai vues dans les galeries à New York et en Europe, flottant au milieu de cet étang particulier se trouve un cygne magnifiquement dessiné et quand je me rends compte de la signification du dessin, ma tête commence à tourner.

"Jay, il connaît mon nom!"

"J'ai deviné Bella, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est comment diable a-t-il su que c'était ta place de parking?"

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur_**

 _Eh bien, c'est une surprise. Bella va être encore plus perdue maintenant. D'abord, elle doit essayer de découvrir pourquoi il a choisi de dessiner ce qu'il a dessiné, si ce ne sont pas des peintures aléatoires, et ensuite trouver comment il en sait autant sur elle._


	7. Chapitre 7

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Honnêtement je ne me peux pas me souvenir d'avoir traversé le parking et d'être rentrée dans l'ascenseur. Je suis dans un état de choc, de nouveau, différent de celui quand j'ai vu mon visage sur le mur du stade, c'est plus comme si j'étais abasourdie.

Après avoir vu le merveilleux cygne derrière ma place de parking et ensuite avoir essayé de comprendre comment par l'enfer il avait réussi à le peindre en plein jour sans être vu, mon cerveau est passé en mode protection et s'est temporairement arrêté. J'avais déjà dû assimiler qu'il savait à quoi je ressemblais il y a trois semaines quand j'étais encore en Ecosse. Maintenant il est encore plus clair qu'il connait mon nom et encore plus inexplicablement il sait où je gare ma voiture! C'est trop de choses à comprendre à la fois et je me sens totalement dépassée.

Jay porte ma veste et mon sac alors que je m'adosse contre le métal froid de l'ascenseur et qu'il appuie sur le 25 ème étage. Quand la porte s'ouvre il me prend par le bras avant que j'ai la chance de se plaindre et appelle Kirsty qui saute sur ses pieds quand elle voit mon état.

"Kirsty, est-ce que tu peux faire un café pour Bella, s'il te plait et un pour moi aussi si ça ne te dérange pas. Elle ne se sent pas trop bien."

"Bien sûr," fait-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Elle est restée trop longtemps au soleil?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," marmonne Jay en me tirant vers notre bureau où il me fait asseoir dans mon fauteuil. "Ne bouge pas," ordonne-t-il et ensuite il part pour chercher de l'eau fraîche.

Quand il revient et que j'en ai pris une longue gorgée, je m'excuse d'avoir été une idiote aussi pathétique dans le parking.

"Je suis désolée Jay… mais voir ça peint juste derrière la voiture m'a complètement assommée de nouveau. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le choc de voir mon visage sur le mur du stade, alors ça!? As-tu une idée de ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Jay ne répond pas par des mots mais secoue la tête et je sais qu'il est aussi abasourdi que moi. Même si je ne le connais que depuis moins de treize heures, je peux dire qu'il n'est pas le genre à lancer des suppositions quand il ne connait pas la réponse mais je peux aussi dire qu'il est très inquiet à propos de ce qu'il se passe et d'où ce gars, peu importe qui il est, a obtenu ces informations.

"Le gars à la capuche _doit_ connaitre quelqu'un ici," constaté-je fermement. "Je ne vois pas d'autre façon pour qu'il puisse savoir qui je suis, où je vis, quel est mon travail…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _où tu vis?_ " m'interrompt-il durement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant?"

Maintenant il fallait que je m'excuse d'avoir gardé ces informations pour moi. J'avais vraiment prévu de raconter à Jay pour le supermarché et qu'il était venu en bas de chez moi hier soir mais trop de choses s'étaient passées pour que j'aie le temps de le faire.

"J'ai en quelque sorte oublié ce matin," bégayé-je avec culpabilité. "Avec le maire qui a demandé

nous voir en premier et tout le reste. Quoi qu'il en soit; hier j'ai supposé qu'il m'avait suivie chez moi ou c'était une coïncidence, je l'ai vu près de chez moi mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûre."

Kristy nous amène les cafés et me lance un drôle de regard avant de retourner à son bureau.

Quand elle est entrée je tenais le verre d'eau glacée contre mon visage dans un effort de chasser la chaleur, ce qui heureusement renforce sa supposition que j'ai eu trop chaud ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Alors que s'est-il passé hier?" demande Jay, en tirant le fauteuil de son bureau et en le faisant rouler à côté du mien.

"Il était dans le petit supermarché à côté de chez moi. Il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a ouvert la porte quand je sortais. Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était lui au début parce que je n'ai pas vu son visage mais j'ai entendu sa voix cette fois donc je suis sûre que je le reconnaîtrais. Il m'a dépassé et puis je l'ai regardé s'éloigner à grandes enjambées dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Puis, plus tard, en fermant les rideaux je l'ai vu arpenter le trottoir en bas de mon appartement. Il regardait vers ma fenêtre et j'ai pu voir ses yeux pendant une seconde."

"Tu es sûre que c'était lui?'

"A quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent."

"Tu as eu peur?"

"Non pas vraiment."

"Pourquoi non?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. C'est un artiste."

Jay souffle de dérision à mon commentaire. "C'est un harceleur, Bella," grogne-t-il en réponse.

"Peut-être qu'il est juste curieux," je propose comme excuse.

"A ton sujet?"

"Oui. S'il sait pourquoi on m'a embauchée alors peut-être qu'il essaie de décrypter qui je suis avant de m'approcher. S'il sait que je ne détruirais pas son travail peut-être qu'il entrera en contact?"

"Je suppose que c'est une possibilité mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. Tu vis seule?"

"Oui mais il y a une fille qui a mon âge qui habite de l'autre côté du couloir. Je vais la voir ce soir alors je lui en parlerai et lui demanderai si je peux venir chez elle au cas où j'aurai peur."

"Bonne idée. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone au cas où. Appelle-moi si quelque chose arrive, promis?"

"Oui, oui c'est promis."

Jay se lève et me tapote la tête comme si j'étais un labrador, ensuite il repart derrière son bureau, me laissant siroter mon café et regarder par la vitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas satisfait de la façon dont je vois cette situation mais au moins il est prêt à faire confiance à mon jugement.

En regardant vers la ville qui s'étale au-dessous de moi, je sais que, quelque part en bas, il y a un gars qui savait que c'était moi qui ferais ce travail avant même que j'aie pris l'avion à Edimbourg et je suis presque sûre qu'il y a un message pour moi ou pour la ville dans ses œuvres mais je n'ai pas encore compris.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir maintenant et même trop épuisée pour imprimer les photos

que j'aie prises aujourd'hui. Je décide donc de rester affalée dans mon fauteuil pour pouvoir penser à toute cette folie qui est arrivée aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que l'horloge indique qu'il est cinq heures et demie.

Kirsty passe sa tête par la porte pour vérifier comment je vais toutes les quinze minutes, ce qui est très gentil mais je ne suis pas prête à lui parler à elle ou à personne d'autre, de ma peinture qui orne le mur derrière ma voiture. Si je le faisais ça ne m'entraînerait que vers une centaine ou plus de questions pour savoir comment il connait mon nom, l'endroit où je me gare, etc. et en plus de m'inquiéter ça arriverait aux oreilles de Jim ou du Maire qui pourraient m'accuser d'en savoir plus sur cet artiste, que je laisse faire, ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas.

Quand il est l'heure de partir, Jay saute sur ses pieds, met sa veste et s'avance vers mon bureau.

"Je t'accompagne devant chez toi pour vérifier s'il est là, d'accord?"

"D'accord, merci," réponds-je, même si je peux dire en entendant Jay poser la question que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je rassemble mes affaires et le suis timidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur me demandant si Jay est en train de se transformer en mon père ou au moins en un grand frère.

Je dois admettre que je me sens un peu plus que nerveuse en sortant du bâtiment pendant que Jay rejoue son imitation du cavalier dans son armure brillante sous le chaud soleil du début de soirée. Quand il est heureux de me donner le feu vert et de me laisser rentrer seule, je rigole un moment parce qu'il me semble que je suis de retour à l'école élémentaire.

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller Bella? Je serai bien allé avec toi mais je suis attendu," dit-il en s'excusant.

"Oui, je vais bien, honnêtement," l'assuré-je. "Même s'il est dans le coin je ne pense pas qu'il m'attaque."

"Mais appelle-moi ce soir si tu es suivie," insiste-t-il.

"Promis," réponds-je sincèrement. "A demain, à moins que je ne sois assassinée dans mon lit… bien sûr."

"Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses," grommelle-t-il en m'emmenant vers le trottoir.

"Désolée," dis-je, dans un effort pour calmer la situation, je m'assure qu'il m'entende rigoler alors que j'attends pour traverser. Alors que je continue, je vérifie toujours discrètement que le gars à la capuche n'est pas là et lorsque j'arrive de l'autre côté, je me retourne pour voir si Jay est parti. Il ne l'a pas fait et il regarde toujours pour voir s'il est soudainement sorti d'une porte de bureau ou d'un bâtiment adjacent.

Je dois admettre que je suis reconnaissante que Jay s'occupe de moi même si je pense que c'est partiellement par curiosité plus que par galanterie. Je lui fais un signe de la main puis mets mes mains autour de mon cou et lui tire la langue avec un angle drôle comme si j'étais étranglée et je peux le voir rire alors qu'il part dans la direction opposée.

En chemin je m'arrête dans une cave à vin que j'ai vue en passant et choisis une bouteille pour amener chez Jessica et une autre pour mon frigo. Il faut que je montre une pièce d'identité et mon permis de conduire au gars au comptoir et même si je vais bientôt avoir vingt-deux ans, je sais qu'on dirait que je n'en ai que dix-sept parce que je ne me maquille pas. Alors que le gars me lance un regard dur que je lui retourne calmement, je me souviens de la joie que j'avais de vivre en Ecosse où il fallait n'avoir que dix-huit ans pour acheter et consommer n'importe quel type d'alcool et qu'on ne m'avait jamais demandé de prouver mon âge, même pas dans les pubs.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… chaque fois que je tourne, je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il me suit mais personne ne lui ressemblant n'est proche. Lorsque je suis dans le magasin, je suis particulièrement attentive à vérifier s'il se cache dans les allées comme hier mais malheureusement il ne le fait pas et Sir Galaad n'est pas à ma disposition lorsque j'ai besoin d'aide pour ouvrir la porte car j'ai les mains pleines de bouteilles de vin, de chips et autres courses que j'ai faites rapidement.

Quand je ferme la porte de mon appartement, j'envoie un SMS à Jay pour lui dire que je suis à la maison et heureusement pas morte. Je m'effondre ensuite sur le canapé pendant quelques minutes avant de me préparer pour la soirée entre filles.

Vers six heures trente je frappe nerveusement à la porte de Jessica pour être accueillie par un cri de "Ah! Entre!" suivi du bruit de quelque chose qui tombe puis de "Putaiiin!" - je pense que j'aime cette fille.

"Pardon!" dit Jessica avec un large sourire en ouvrant la porte, qui le devient encore plus quand elle voit ce que j'amène.

"Waouh! A boire et des chips, entre directement," s'exclame-t-elle gaiement.

J'enjambe un vrai vélo qui est tombé - enfer comment fait-elle pour monter ça à l'étage - une montagne de bottes, chaussures et sneakers et de nombreux autres obstacles qui traînent entre la porte et le canapé. Tous les meubles sont recouverts de vêtements et de livres et il y en a presqu'autant par terre. Je pensais que j'étais désordonnée mais l'appartement de Jessica amène ce mot à un tout autre niveau.

"Désolée pour la pagaille," rigole Jessica en prenant deux verre dans l'évier, en les rinçant. "En fait non je ne suis pas désolée. J'aime vivre comme ça," continue-t-elle avec enthousiasme, en débouchant la bouteille. "Ma mère est complètement obsédée par le rangement. Cet endroit est donc ma déclaration d'indépendance."

"J'entends, j'entends," réponds-je alors qu'elle me passe un verre et nous buvons à Thomas Jefferson.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande Jessica, en vidant son verre alors que je n'en suis qu'à ma deuxième gorgée. "Je t'ai vue emménager et j'ai supposé que tu étais étudiante. Tu n'es pas allée à l'université?"

"Si je viens juste d'obtenir mon diplôme de St Andrew en Ecosse," réponds-je, anticipant déjà le prochain commentaire à propos de mon apparence juvénile.

"Tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme!" s'exclame-t-elle très fort. "Quel âge as-tu, si cela ne te dérange pas que je demande?"

"Vingt-deux ans en septembre. Je sais qu'on dirait que je n'ai que douze ans, ce qui est un peu ennuyeux quand je veux acheter de l'alcool mais j'en serai probablement reconnaissante quand j'aurai quarante-deux ans."

Jessica rit à cette plaisanterie puis elle remplit son verre à nouveau. "J'ai vingt ans presque vingt et un, alors merci pour le vin. Je n'ai pas de fausse pièce d'identité alors chaque cadeau alcoolisé est reçu avec reconnaissance."

"C'est avec plaisir," réponds-je en prenant une autre gorgée. Le vin n'est pas aussi bon que s'il était à bonne température mais c'est quand même un bon moyen de se détendre à la fin d'une journée très stressante et exaspérante.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandé-je.

"Décoratrice d'intérieur," répond-elle nonchalamment.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça. "Tu plaisantes pas vrai?"

"Pourquoi?"

Je fais un signe de la main à son bazar et je remarque qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes je pense que je l'aie offensée puis elle éclate de rire aussi.

"Tu es la première personne qui me confronte à cette contradiction. Bien joué! Non, j'étudie la production musicale à l'université de Cornish."

"Où est-ce?" demandé-je et je m'excuse. "Je viens de Forks je ne connais pas encore très bien Seattle."

"Ce n'est pas très loin de Pike Place Market, je suppose que tu sais où c'est? Quand je cherchais une université je savais que je préférerai être en ville plutôt que sur le campus loin du centre ville. J'aime pouvoir me déplacer à pied et c'est très difficile de rentrer au campus de nuit, plus particulièrement après minuit… Allez ça suffit parlons de toi, qu'as-tu étudié?"

"Histoire de l'art à New York pendant deux ans, plus un an en Ecosse. J'ai fini il y a quelques semaines puis je suis rentrée chez moi une semaine avant de commencer à travailler."

"Pas de projets de voyage alors?"

"Non! Mon père ne va pas bien alors je rentre tous les weekends pour passer du temps avec lui."

"Alors pour qui tu travailles?"

"Services publics de Seattle."

Les yeux de Jessica s'écarquillent quand je le dis et j'attends que la question inévitable arrive.

"Mais enfin Seigneur, pourquoi?"

"J'ai besoin de travailler et au moins j'ai trouvé quelque chose où je peux utiliser mes connaissances."

Je lui fais un bref résumé de mon rôle et de mes responsabilités, ce qui adoucit son expression horrifiée.

"En fait, c'est plutôt cool!" s'exclame-t-elle. "Consultante en art urbain a l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que de dire que tu travailles pour les services publics de la ville. Je ne suis pas une frimeuse mais quand on ramasse un gars ce qu'on fait dans la vie est important."

"Les mecs ne sont pas un problème pour moi en ce moment," je soupire. "J'ai trop de choses en cours dans ma vie pour avoir du temps pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ouais, moi aussi," Jessica est d'accord et ramène un autre verre de vin comme si elle essayait de noyer un chagrin ou deux.

"Alors, le travail est-il intéressant?" demande-t-elle, en remplissant à _nouveau_ son verre.

"Oui, ça l'est. La plupart de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, c'est du vandalisme ou des conneries

peu imaginatives mais il y a un artiste qui est vraiment bon. J'ai vu son travail aujourd'hui il y en a dans toute la ville. Si tu vas au bord de l'eau, il a peint une peinture murale sur le devant de l'Aquarium."

"Oui, j'ai vu ça aux infos. Ça a l'air génial. J'ai entendu dire que des foules de gens sont allées voir le graffiti. Sais-tu qui l'a peint ?"

"Non, c'est un mystère total. C'est la version de Banksy à Seattle, même si son style est totalement différent."

"J'ai entendu parler de Banksy. Il est anglais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, j'ai vu ses peintures. Mais il est plus politique. Bref, je peux te demander un service?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Eh bien... j'ai l'impression d'être suivie."

"Ce n'est pas bon, dis-m'en plus."

Avant d'élaborer, je prends instantanément la décision de ne pas dire à Jessica que le gars à la capuche a quoi que ce soit à voir avec mon travail, alors je lui donne juste les bases.

"C'est un gars qui semble toujours être dans le coin. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a suivie à la maison hier soir et il était à l'extérieur de l'immeuble quand j'ai fermé les rideaux."

"Quel âge a-t-il et est-il beau?" demande Jessica et elle rit. Soit elle pense que c'est drôle, soit la boisson fait déjà effet.

"Je n'ai pas bien vu son visage mais je dirais qu'il a une vingtaine d'années. Il se peut que ce ne soit rien ou qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence mais au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas et si j'ai peur, est-ce que je peux me réfugier ici?"

"Bien sûr, pas de problème," répond Jessica puis elle ajoute : "Si je ne suis pas à la maison, mon double de clé est sous ton paillasson."

" _Mon_ paillasson?"

"Ouais. Si quelqu'un la trouve, il présumera que c'est _ta_ clé et l'essaiera chez toi. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, ils n'iront pas l'essayer ailleurs."

"C'est malin," dis-je. "Merci, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas besoin. Est-ce que je peux prendre ton numéro de portable et te donner le mien?"

Nous échangeons nos numéros et Jessica verse la dernière goutte de la bouteille dans mon verre. Je suis tentée de chercher l'autre bouteille mais décide de garder les idées claires car demain sera une journée chargée.

Quand le vin est fini, Jessica prend des sodas au frigo pour qu'on ait quelque chose à boire avec les chips.

Nous passons alors par les trucs habituels pour faire connaissance. Elle est originaire de Portland et ses parents sont designers d'intérieur et architectes, d'où la nécessité de garder la maison familiale bien rangée. Elle a deux frères aînés qui ont déjà terminé leurs études en architecture et qui ont rejoint l'entreprise familiale directement en sortant de l'université mais son premier amour est la musique.

Parce qu'elle était nulle en mathématiques à l'école secondaire - elle dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil - elle a réussi à convaincre ses parents qu'elle ne serait jamais architecte, après quoi ils ont accepté à contrecœur de la laisser faire ce qu'elle aimait et payer pour qu'elle aille dans une école de musique privée plutôt qu'à une école d'état de Washington. Elle en est à sa dernière année mais elle dit qu'elle n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle veut faire lorsqu'elle finira ses cours.

Je lui dis que je suis originaire de Forks et que j'ai déménagé en Floride quand papa et maman se sont séparés puis que je suis retournée à Forks, et que je suis une fille de petite ville plutôt qu'une fille de grande ville. J'admets que New York m'avait fait peur au début et j'avais passé les cinq premiers mois à me cacher dans ma chambre le soir au lieu de m'aventurer dans des rues pleines de voitures, de bruit et de gens qui courent partout.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec un Italo-Américain du nom d'Angelo que j'aie eu l'opportunité et le courage de sortir de ma grotte. C'était le printemps et j'étais en quelque sorte 'en chaleur' pour la première fois. Angelo m'a aidé lentement à apprécier la vie nocturne de la ville et j'ai doucement commencé à me sentir comme si j'appartenais à ce monde.

Ma vie s'est considérablement améliorée par la suite et quand j'ai quitté New York pour aller à l'université dans la tranquillité d'une petite ville écossaise, je me sentais prête et capable d'affronter tout ce que la vie m'offrait, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le coup de fil qui a fait s'effondrer mon monde.

Je reste chez Jessica jusqu'à dix heures environ puis je rentre chez moi en me sentant heureuse de m'être fait une amie qui n'est pas une collègue de travail. J'ai accepté d'être son fournisseur d'alcool et elle a accepté de m'amener écouter de la musique quand je serai mieux installée. J'adore la musique live, donc ça me donne quelque chose à attendre avec impatience car même si New York m'a endurci, je n'aurais toujours pas le courage d'entrer dans un club tout seule.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de fermer les rideaux mais les trottoirs légèrement éclairés sont maintenant déserts. La pièce est fraîche et je frissonne en tirant le lourd rideau pour la nuit. Puis je file dans la cuisine pour me faire du chocolat chaud. Pendant que la bouilloire chauffe, je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les photos de mon appareil puis après m'être enveloppée dans la couverture, je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé, j'écris une brève description de chaque peinture murale que j'ai vue aujourd'hui mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui les relie.

Le café et le Diable - de quoi s'agit-il? Ce café sans nom pourrait-il être à Seattle et pourquoi le Satan y a-t-il mis le feu, si c'est ce qu'il a fait? Qu'est-ce que ce diabolique - foutu jeu de mots - café a fait pour bouleverser le Diable?

Les nombres aléatoires - je ne peux toujours pas voir de motif ou séquence et il n'y a rien sur l'immeuble ou dans les environs pour me donner des indices sur la raison de leur présence.

La scène du football avec mon visage dessus - est-ce qu'il a fait ça pour m'effrayer ou est-ce qu'il m'a simplement laissé savoir qu'il savait que je le verrais? Il me vient à l'esprit que contrairement à tous les autres spectateurs qui crient vers les joueurs, mon visage était sans expression, comme si j'étais plus intéressée par l'artiste que par le match, ce qui est bizarre en soi. Ça me fait penser

nouveau que je _l'ai peut-être_ rencontré avant mais je ne saurai pas si c'est vrai tant que je n'aurai pas vu son visage clairement.

Le restaurant de Space Needle demandant de la nourriture - pourquoi? Peut-être que le personnel s'était mis en grève, ou que les clients étaient coincés là-haut parce que les ascenseurs étaient tombés en panne et qu'ils avaient déjà mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Totalement déconcertant. Je me demande alors si cela s'est déjà produit auparavant et je gribouille un mot

pour vérifier ça quand j'arriverai au bureau.

Les animaux stressés près du zoo - c'est peut-être un défenseur des droits des animaux, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour ma conscience. Mais ce n'est pas des animaux de zoo typiques, comme les lions et les tigres. Ce sont des animaux qu'on peut trouver dans la forêt voisine, pas dans les forêts exotiques du monde entier.

Les tireurs de l'école et le bus qui s'est écrasé - un sujet d'actualité et assez troublant, mais peut-être pas le sien. En fait, je suis sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que ce n'est pas le sien.

Les tableaux en pagaille dans la Galerie d'art - j'essaie de ne pas me souvenir de celle-là ou je vais en rêver toute la nuit. Est-ce qu'il proteste contre le fait qu'il ne peut pas exposer ses propres œuvres dans une galerie?

Il est probablement de Seattle et peut-être que le musée Frye a refusé ses œuvres, la réponse pourrait être aussi simple que ça. J'ai toujours sympathisé avec les artistes du passé qui ont travaillé pendant des années sans obtenir de reconnaissance alors que dès qu'ils sont morts, leur art prend de la valeur, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment... juste.

Le sous-marin à l'envers - s'agit-il d'une protestation antinucléaire? Il veut évidemment qu'on se concentre sur le sous-marin car le reste de la peinture n'a rien d'important. Je me demande alors à quel point c'est exact et si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi la Navy est en colère.

Le rêve de la course de chevaux - il n'y a rien sur le mur ou dans les environs pour faire connexion avec la peinture murale mais... la fille me ressemble un peu. Je regarde l'image minuscule sur l'écran de mon appareil photo et une idée soudaine jaillit et je ne sais pas pourquoi Jay et moi n'y avions pas pensé avant. Le fait que ce _n'est_ pas moi dans le hamac signifie que quand il a peint ce tableau, il n'avait qu'une idée générale à quoi je ressemblais.

Quand il a peint celui du football, il avait découvert _de quoi j'avais l'air_ , donc si Jay et moi pouvions déterminer la date exacte à laquelle la peinture murale de la course de chevaux était apparue, un laps de temps limité pourrait nous donner une idée de comment et quand il a su pour moi. Je suis presque tentée d'envoyer cette énigme à Jay mais il est presque onze heures du soir maintenant, alors je décide d'attendre jusqu'au matin.

Enfin, la citation d'Eleanor Roosevelt : " _L'avenir appartient à ceux qui croient en la beauté de leurs_ _rêves."_ Apparemment la première de ses peintures et peut-être la clé de toutes les autres. Sont-ceses rêves? Si oui, pourquoi ressent-il le besoin d'en parler à tout le monde ?

En sirotant mon chocolat, j'essaie de me mettre dans l'état d'esprit du gars à capuche, comme je le faisais quand je m'asseyais pour la première fois pendant des heures dans les galeries, regardant le travail d'artistes qui n'avaient pas suivi les conventions mais qui avaient fait monter l'art à un autre niveau, en essayant de deviner ce qu'ils pensaient lorsqu'ils choisissaient le sujet de leur peinture.

L'art du gars à la capuche est conventionnel, en ce sens que les scènes sont telles que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être un expert en art ou un télépathe pour comprendre quel en est le sujet, comme les œuvres de certains mais pourquoi avait-il choisi _**ces**_ sujets ?

C'est ce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Il n'y avait rien d'évident pour les relier mais je savais qu'elles l'étaient toutes parce que quand il m'a regardée sur le front de mer, je crois vraiment qu'il voulait que je voie quelque chose dans cette peinture qui n'était pas évident. En d'autres termes quelque chose que personne d'autre, peut-être, ne pouvait voir.

Le sous-marin, le requin et les mots écrits sur le hangar à bateaux avaient un lien avec la mer. Le

requin, les animaux stressés et la course de chevaux avaient un lien avec les animaux, les mots d'Eleanor et la fille du hamac avait une connexion avec le rêve mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir un fil conducteur entre eux.

Je finis mon chocolat, je me lave rapidement, me brosse les dents et je me mets au lit en pensant encore à ce que j'aie vu aujourd'hui et surtout aux fois où j'ai été choquée.

J'étais sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent qu'il n'y avait aucune intention malveillante de sa part quand il a inclus mon visage dans la foule à Century Link Field il y a trois semaines mais le fait qu'il ait peint le cygne dans le parking après m'avoir vue me fait me demander s'il avait été témoin de ma réaction à la peinture murale sur le football et c'était sa façon de s'excuser de m'avoir choquée.

Je suis sûre que s'il avait voulu m'effrayer ou me mettre en garde, il aurait pu dessiner quelque chose d'infiniment plus sinistre sur le mur au lieu d'une des scènes les plus tranquilles.

En me blottissant sous la couverture et en fermant les yeux, je me demande s'il est dans la rue à peindre quelque chose d'autre pour que je puisse le voir. Je m'endors en espérant que vraiment, vraiment il le fait, vraiment.

* * *

Je dors encore profondément et sans rêver quand mon alarme bruyante me ramène brutalement la conscience. La température de l'air dans la pièce semble plus fraîche que d'habitude, ce qui me convainc facilement de céder à la tentation et de rester blottie, au chaud et confortable dans mon lit moelleux et douillet pour quelques minutes de bonheur volé avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée.

Quand à contrecœur je me dis que je dois me lever car je ne peux pas risquer d'être en retard au travail pendant ma première semaine, je repousse la couverture et me précipite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tandis que je me tiens sur le sol glacé en attendant que l'eau devienne chaude, je décide de m'acheter au moins deux convecteurs à Forks puisque je peux les ramener avec Freddie. "C'est presque le mois de mai pour l'amour de Dieu!" gémis-je en retirant mon pyjama et en plongeant sous le jet cinglant, ce qui me réchauffe les pieds instantanément.

Après ma douche, je m'enveloppe dans mon épais peignoir et je vais dans la cuisine pour faire mon bol de bonheur matinal. Pendant que je mange et que je pense à la journée qui m'attend, de la fenêtre de la cuisine je regarde les piétons sur les trottoirs devant mon immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et je ne repère qu'un seul type habillé comme le gars à la capuche. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je le vois apparaître mais je me rends compte que sa posture n'est pas la bonne, que ce n'est pas lui et je suis un peu déçue.

Je fais une tasse de café instantané et pendant que je le sirote, je vais jusqu'aux rideaux pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière dans la chambre. Je tire le premier rideau tout en gardant les yeux sur le trottoir puis je tire le suivant aussi loin que possible. Je me retourne pour aller jusqu'au canapé mais je m'arrête net car mon cerveau, lent au réveil, digère ce que je viens de voir et que je mets du temps à assimiler.

Je déglutis fort et pose soigneusement ma tasse sur la table basse. Alors que je me redresse, un frisson glacé parcourt mon dos comme hier et je suis de nouveau devant la fresque du football.

Je me retourne et je regarde par la fenêtre le mur de briques familier qui bloque ma vue et la lumière.

Directement en face de ma fenêtre et quelque part entre neuf et dix mètres du sol, quelqu'un, en d'autres termes probablement le gars à la capuche, a peint sur le mur un mot distinct, sans équivoque et incontestablement direct en lettres fluorescente...

 **CROIRE**

... et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait indéniable qu'il a réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à escalader le mur pendant la nuit et peindre ce mot devant ma fenêtre pendant que je dormais.

Quand cette réalité un peu troublante s'installe, je reconnais qu'il a franchi une ligne énorme, qu'il se sent maintenant prêt à communiquer directement avec moi et il m'exhorte à ne pas abandonner mes recherches car ce que j'ai toujours cru est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison impérieuse pour laquelle il a peint ses peintures inhabituelles sur les murs. Je sais alors que je dois me déconnecter de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi en ce moment et me concentrer entièrement sur l'état d'esprit du gars à la capuche.

En marchant vers la fenêtre et en posant mes deux mains sur le verre froid, comme si cela allait m'aider à me rapprocher de lui, je me rends enfin compte que pour une raison inconnue, et à mon avis pour une raison _totalement inexplicable_ , il croit vraiment que je suis capable de trouver le sens caché de ses peintures.


	8. Chapitre 8

.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 **Mercredi 26 avril**

Le trajet pour aller au travail est un flou parce que je passe la plupart de mon temps dans ma tête,

fixer le sol. Je ne la relève que quand il faut que je traverse ou alors quand je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

Bien que je sois tentée, je suis déterminée à ne pas regarder derrière moi pour voir si quelqu'un me suit car je sais qu'il pourrait lire en moi comme dans un livre s'il pouvait voir mon visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il m'effraie vraiment à nouveau, même si ce n'était pas son intention.

J'essaie aussi de comprendre comment et quand il a peint ce mot et ce qu'il veut vraiment dire par CROIRE, alors fixer mes yeux sur le trottoir et pas sur les rues encombrées autour de moi, m'aide à me concentrer.

Quand je me suis reprise après avoir vu ce mot sur le mur, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper mon appareil photo et d'en prendre quelques-unes pour pouvoir les montrer à Jay. J'ai vraiment pensé à l'appeler tout de suite mais il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de l'inquiéter dès la première heure de la matinée. Je décide d'attendre que ma dose de caféine fasse effet dans mon système avant de le faire et puis lui présenter la preuve de ce qu'il voudra appeler "un autre incident de harcèlement". J'anticipe que sa réaction immédiate sera d'insister pour que j'avertisse la police, ce qui n'est absolument pas ce que je veux qui arrive.

J'arrive au bureau en moins de vingt minutes et cette fois je bats à la fois Jay et Kirsty. Je pose mes affaires sur le bureau et vais à la cuisine pour faire du café mais j'ai beaucoup de mal, mes mains tremblent toujours à cause de la surcharge d'adrénaline.

"Ressaisis-toi Bella," je siffle alors que l'eau commence à bouillir. "Tu es une femme adulte pas une écolière, tu vas aller au fond des choses."

Je me donne une gifle mentalement et je prends de longues respirations profondes et apaisantes, ce qui est la seule chose que j'ai appris à faire correctement pendant mon seul et unique cours de yoga. L'arôme riche et capiteux du café colombien me frappe au cerveau par les narines, ce qui a également un effet calmant sur moi.

Ainsi lorsque je rentre dans mon bureau avec les deux tasses je me sens un peu moins anxieuse.

Au moins je ne mets pas de café partout car mes mains ont heureusement cessé de trembler.

Jay vient d'arriver et ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'il voit le café.

"Merci chérie," plaisante-t-il, en retirant sa veste et son pull. "Tu es en avance," commente-t-il.

"Oui, euh, quelque chose est arrivé ce matin et j'ai en quelque sorte filé en vitesse de mon appart. Commence par boire et ensuite je te raconterai."

Je pose les cafés et sors l'appareil de mon sac mais je peux deviner au silence de Jay qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. Il ne dit rien mais prend quelques gorgées de son café et ensuite pousse son fauteuil près de mon bureau. Quand je regarde son expression, il est évident qu'il est furieux et je remarque qu'une de ses mains est serrée en poing, alors je sais que je dois gérer cette situation avec précaution ou il prendra immédiatement le téléphone pour appeler la police.

"Putain qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?" siffle-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je lui montre les photos que j'ai prises ce matin. Je l'entends inspirer bruyamment mais je me mets à parler avant qu'il ait la chance de dire quelque chose.

"Ma fenêtre est à plus de sept mètres du sol et donne sur une ruelle. Je ne sais pas quand il a peint ça parce qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit quand j'ai tiré les rideaux hier soir donc ça n'était pas là quand je suis allée au lit. Je l'ai vu quand je me suis levée ce matin."

Jay s'empare de l'appareil et fait passer les images plusieurs fois puis me le rend et je peux dire qu'il est soulagé que ce ne soit rien de plus grave. Je suppose qu'il était déjà arrivé à la conclusion et pensé que le gars à la capuche était venu à mon appartement ou m'avait abordée sur le chemin du travail, quelque chose comme ça. Cependant il est toujours préoccupé.

"Bella c'est allé trop loin. Il faut que j'informe la police parce ce gars te suit et tu n'es pas en sécurité."

Il essaie de dire ça d'un ton aimable et bien intentionné car je suppose qu'il ne veut pas me donner l'impression qu'il me force à faire quelque chose que je ne veux clairement pas faire mais je peux dire au tremblement de sa voix et à l'expression déterminée sur son visage qu'il veut que tout ça s'arrête. Je secoue la tête et prends quelques gorgées de café en réfléchissant à la façon de le calmer.

"Jay," je commence d'une façon qui je l'espère n'est pas trop condescendante, "en aucun cas je ne me sens en danger. S'il peut grimper à un mur pour peindre une image ou des mots, dans ce cas il aurait facilement pu grimper sur mon mur et entrer dans mon appartement mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Bella!"

"Non Jay. Est-ce que tu me laisses t'expliquer la logique derrière ce que je pense?"

Jay va dire quelque chose puis soupire et hausse les épaules alors je continue.

"Prends la photo du cygne par exemple, tu dois admettre que c'est une belle peinture. S'il essayait de me faire peur ou de m'avertir de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses peintures murales, il n'aurait pas dessiné un cygne serein et gracieux flottant sur un étang idyllique entouré de nénuphars. Il aurait dessiné un cygne agressif en colère, battant des ailes et se comportant de façon belliqueuse. Les cygnes peuvent être vicieux, spécialement si leurs jeunes ou leur compagne sont menacés, alors naïvement je pense que la peinture du cygne est une excuse et un geste amical.

Je crois aussi qu'il me fait confiance et que je ne ferai rien pour le faire arrêter ou détruire son travail."

"Mais Bella," répond Jay mais il n'ajoute rien de plus sans doute parce qu'il peut dire à l'expression déterminée sur mon visage que je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

"Ok," grommelle-t-il mais s'il fait _autre chose_ de bizarre, je me passerai de ton accord."

"D'accord," lui réponds-je et je lui souris en prenant une autre gorgée de mon café, ce qui met fin à la discussion.

Pour être honnête je pensais que Jay insisterait davantage. Je suis donc soulagée de ne pas avoir de véritable dispute. J'espère qu'il reste mon ami et allié dans les jours à venir donc je veux qu'il me fasse confiance autant que je veux lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il est toujours en train de ruminer alors je reste silencieuse pendant qu'il se réconcilie avec lui-même.

"Alors d'après toi que signifie ce mot CROIRE?" dit-il finalement, en balançant ses pieds sur mon bureau et se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

"Je ne sais pas," réponds-je alors que je pousse ses pieds, après quoi il les laisse tomber sur le sol. "J'y ai réfléchi et ma seule hypothèse est qu'il me confirme qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il peint ces peintures et donc un message quelque part, que je ne comprends pas encore mais il me demande de le croire quand je le découvrirai et j'ai l'impression qu'il va peindre autre chose qui sera l'indice final ou quelque chose qui va se passer qui va permettre que tout se mette en place."

"Alors comment penses-tu qu'il ait réussi à faire ça?" dit Jay en ramenant son fauteuil à sa place. Il s'assied et pose ses pieds sur son bureau. "Je vais arrêter de l'appeler le gars à la capuche dès à présent. Plutôt Spiderman ou l'artiste araignée de Seattle."

Je souris avant de répondre, imaginant le gars à la capuche vêtu d'une combinaison en latex, collé sur la façade de l'immeuble par une main et avec un pinceau dans l'autre.

"J'y réfléchissais en venant, l'écart entre mon bâtiment et celui d'en face est minime, il n'y a donc pas assez de place pour une échelle ou un échafaudage. Je suppose qu'il est descendu du toit en rappel et qu'il a peint à l'aide d'un harnais et d'une corde. Quand je pense à tous les endroits où il a peint et que le haut de la peinture est plus haut que la longueur d'un bras, le toit est plat ou raisonnablement plat dans le cas de l'Aquarium. S'il amène une échelle et la balance d'un toit à l'autre il serait en sécurité pour peindre. Ses deux mains seraient libres pour la peinture et les pinceaux."

"C'est vrai," songea Jay. "Je n'avais pas pensé à cette méthode. Cela demanderait quand même beaucoup d'habileté et il ne pourrait pas se reculer pour apprécier son travail."

"Je sais mais j'essaie de trouver le moyen pratique pour le faire sans être vu. S'il porte du noir et qu'il fait nuit, ça pourrait être possible. Malgré tout, je ne sais toujours pas comment il peint si vite et aussi précisément dans le noir."

Jay reste silencieux un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à mon explication. Après quelques minutes il demande : "Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant?"

"Je suppose que je dois suivre les ordres et faire ce que le maire m'a dit de faire," soupiré-je. "Je ferai bien de mettre la main sur une liste d'écoles et d'universités et d'aller visiter leurs sections d'art. Ça va être long mais au moins je pourrai dire à notre seigneur et maître que j'ai fait mon travail comme il me l'a suggéré."

"Tu veux le faire toi-même? J'ai du travail en retard à rattraper après hier."

"Oui ça aller, merci et désolé de t'avoir entraîne si loin de ton ordi tout un après-midi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai apprécié. Je préférerai être de nouveau avec toi aujourd'hui mais les gens pourraient commencer à jaser..." Il me fait un clin d'œil suggestif mais je peux dire qu'il ne plaisante pas.

"Ha!" Je m'exclame mais il a raison. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner à nouveau ses responsabilités et me tenir la main toute la journée même si c'est totalement innocent.

J'appelle le service des affaires scolaires et il m'envoie un mail avec la liste des écoles et des universités. Dans mon ignorance je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait pas beaucoup mais il y a des pages et des pages d'adresses, ce qui me panique complètement.

A première vue je pense qu'il me faudra des semaines pour aller dans chacune d'elle puis je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont envoyé la liste de toutes les écoles de l'Etat de Washington alors je me détends un peu.

Jay suggère de commencer par choisir un quartier de Seattle. Je choisis donc le district de Seattle Ouest car il y a deux grandes écoles secondaires et une université proche puis je conduirai à Beacon Hill et en visiterai le plus grand nombre possible dans ce district avant de retourner vers le centre-ville.

Avant de partir je fais des copies de chaque peinture comme exemple et les assemble dans un dossier puis je descends au parking. Je suis impatiente de voir ma peinture car hier après-midi n'était qu'un brouillard de stupéfaction qui m'a troublé les yeux et je n'étais pas en état de l'inspecter de près.

Quand j'arrive à la voiture, je jette mon sac à l'intérieur et puis observe la peinture en détail. Il a certainement copié l'une des célèbres peintures de nénuphars de Monet. En fait, il s'agit presque de la copie exacte du premier tableau de Monet que j'aie vu, à savoir la première fois que j'ai visité le Met à New York.

Je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de cette peinture et ai été émerveillée par Monet et la façon dont il avait capturé le reflet du coucher de soleil sur l'eau rougeoyante, donnant à l'étang cette impression incroyable de chaleur et de profondeur alors que l'eau de la plupart des peintures semble habituellement froide et peu accueillante.

Le gars à la capuche a reproduit cet effet de façon incroyable et la seule différence entre la peinture de Monet et celle-là est la présence du magnifique cygne qui flotte en son centre.

Elle (je présume que c'est une femelle) a été magnifiquement dessinée, particulièrement la texture des plumes et l'éclat de son œil doré qui me suit quand je bouge la tête. Je peux aussi voir l'ombre de ses pattes dessous l'eau et l'effet de leur mouvement à la surface de l'étang quand son poids brise l'absolue tranquillité de l'eau.

C'est une peinture magnifique et j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'accrocher dans mon appartement.

J'avance et touche la peinture sèche qui a maintenant perdu son éclat d'hier et je me demande une fois encore comment il a réussi à peindre aussi rapidement et sans que personne ne le voie.

Je me retourne brusquement dans l'espoir de le surprendre en train de me regarder mais le parking est totalement désert. Le seul bruit que je peux entendre est le bourdonnement constant de la circulation sur la route au-dessus et le gazouillis occasionnel d'oiseaux qui nichent dans les crevasses des murs et les plafonds en béton. Je soupire en montant dans la voiture et allume le contact car je sais que je n'ai pas avancé dans la résolution de ce mystère.

Pendant que je tape la première adresse sur mon navigateur, je réalise presque avec culpabilité que le gars à la capuche a détourné mes pensées de la maladie de mon père pour la première fois en plus de trois mois et que cette révélation me secoue profondément.

Depuis que j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone effroyable, Charlie et mon avenir me trottent constamment dans la tête mais je peux dire en toute honnêteté qu'en me réveillant ce matin, je ne pensais pas à lui mais au gars à la capuche. Je décide d'appeler la maison ce soir, comme je l'avais promis à Charlie, avant de rentrer à Forks vendredi soir puis je me demande combien d'appels téléphoniques il nous reste avant qu'il ne succombe au cancer qui le tue.

Je sors du parking lentement car mes yeux sont remplis de larmes mais je vérifie également si mon homme mystérieux se cache parmi les voitures puis je me réprimande d'être paranoïaque. Je suis coincée dans la circulation et me dirige vers le nord, en direction de la première école celle de Seattle ouest sur la California Avenue. Ça me prend plus d'une demi-heure pour y arriver car il y a des ralentissements mais ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire quand j'arriverai à l'accueil.

Je gare Freddie sur l'un des emplacements réservés aux visiteurs et me dirige vers l'entrée principale. Les mesures de sécurité sont élevées alors je parle dans un interphone avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et que je suis autorisée à entrer. A l'accueil je présente ma carte d'identité et demande à parler à quelqu'un du Département des Arts. On me dit d'attendre dans le hall où je peux regarder quelques œuvres faites par les élèves qui sont assez impressionnantes. Après avoir attendu environ cinq minutes, une femme au visage amical et à la tenue décontractée franchit une autre porte de sécurité et se présente.

"Bonjour je suis Kate Kendall, puis-je vous aider?" dit-elle en me tendant la main.

"Je l'espère," lui dis-je, en ouvrant mon dossier de photos pour qu'elle puisse les voir. "Nous essayons de retrouver le créateur de ces peintures de rue et nous nous demandions si vous connaissiez un étudiant ou un ex-étudiant qui pourrait avoir ce niveau d'habileté?"

"Vraiment, comme c'est intéressant!" répond Kate alors qu'elle s'empare du dossier et s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils. "Est-ce qu'il ou elle a des ennuis?"

"Non, pas du tout. Le maire aimerait juste lui parler car il est manifestement très talentueux."

"Pourquoi dites-vous "lui"?" demande Kate. "A-t-on vu quelqu'un peindre cela?"

"Non, on ne l'a jamais vu travailler sur ces peintures murales, même si elles sont complexes et ça a dû prendre du temps. C'est juste que mon collègue et moi avons repéré un jeune homme quand nous sommes allées voir ces peintures et nous pensons que c'est lui."

"C'est vrai," dit-elle en observant les photos. "Elles sont époustouflantes," ajoute-t-elle quand ses yeux se posent sur celle de l'Aquarium, puis elle ferme le dossier et me le rend.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," dit-elle en se levant. "Je travaille ici depuis quinze ans mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui que ce soit qui peignait aussi bien quand il était dans cette école. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas ici… mais si un ex-étudiant a progressé à ce niveau après nous avoir quittés, alors je serais très fière d'en... prendre un peu de mérite."

"Pas de souci," réponds-je en remettant le dossier dans mon sac. "Merci de m'avoir reçue," ajouté-je, en lui tendant la main.

"Mais je vais me renseigner," ajoute Kate, elle me serre la main mais ne la lâche pas.

"Mlle Swan, j'ai une idée! Je suis en contact avec tous les autres directeurs artistiques des écoles de Seattle. Nous nous rencontrons environ trois fois par an et j'ai toutes leurs adresses email. Si vous me laissez scanner ces photos et me donnez une brève description de qui vous pensez les avoir peintes, j'enverrai un mail à mes collègues en leur racontant pour quoi vous le cherchez, ce qui vous évitera d'aller dans chaque école."

"Oh waouh!" Je m'exclame avec reconnaissance. "Ce serait génial, merci," dis-je, en pensant au temps que cela va nous faire gagner.

Kate fait signe à la réceptionniste d'ouvrir la porte de sécurité et me fait signe de la suivre dans une immense pièce au bout d'un long couloir qui, je suppose, est une salle des professeurs. Dans un coin se trouve un photocopieur qui dispose également d'un dispositif de numérisation relié à un ordinateur. Je lui remets les photos et Kate scanne soigneusement chacun d'elles dans un fichier.

Pendant que la machine travaille sa magie, je parle du gars à la capuche à Kate puis de mon diplôme d'Histoire de l'Art et du travail qui m'a été assigné. Elle est vraiment intéressée et dit que ses élèves adoreraient que je vienne leur parler une fois que je serai a l'aise dans mon travail. Je promets de rester en contact et aussi de lui faire savoir si j'ai réussi à retrouver l'artiste mystérieux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Freddie et moi reprenons la route en direction de Seattle Central College. Kate m'a dit que les universités n'étaient pas dans son groupe de contact mais m'a suggéré de commencer à Central d'abord parce que leur un département des arts est exceptionnel et très avant-gardiste. Elle m'a donné le nom de la femme en charge et m'a proposé de l'appeler pour la prévenir de ma venue.

Je reste à la réception un quart d'heure cette fois-ci, car le chef de département des Arts est malade, donc un appel a été lancé pour qu'un des professeurs vienne me voir quand il aura fini son cours. Pour tuer le temps je vérifie mes mails personnels et je regarde si j'ai des messages de mes amis écossais. Je suis en train de taper une réponse quand j'entends la voix d'un homme, disant "Bella Swan?" d'une manière interrogative.

Je lève les yeux et je vois un jeune homme qui marche vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage et pour un bref instant je ne le reconnais pas. Puis mon cerveau se met en marche et je me lève.

"Mike! Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Mike jette ses bras autour de moi et me soulève du sol puis m'embrasse le front.

"Je travaille ici, Bella. Je donne des cours particuliers ici depuis septembre. Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas en Ecosse?"

"Longue histoire, Mike mais j'ai fini mes études. On peut aller parler quelque part?"

"Bien sûr, entre et je trouverai une pièce tranquille. Attends ici et je vais te préparer un badge de visiteur."

Je prends mon sac et je regarde Mike discuter avec la réceptionniste pendant qu'elle imprime un badge. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de croiser l'un de mes meilleurs amis de Forks et que je sens une larme ou deux se former dans mes yeux.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Mike, c'était juste avant mon départ pour New York. Il était dans une classe supérieure à moi à l'école secondaire de Forks, mais on était devenus de très bons amis quand il avait fondé un club d'art après les cours quand il était plus jeune et que j'avais repris quand il avait eu son diplôme. Il rentrait chez lui l'été et je l'avais vu la veille de mon départ de Forks, donc il était l'un des rares à savoir où j'étais et pourquoi.

C'est Mike qui m'avait finalement convaincu de m'éloigner le plus possible de Jake. Il était rentré chez lui pour les vacances de printemps, juste avant mes examens et quand on s'était rencontrés, il m'avait fait la leçon… que Jake avait une influence malsaine sur moi, qu'il contrôlait tout et que je devrais me servir du fait d'aller à l'université pour rompre. Sans que je le sache, plusieurs de mes amies avaient contacté Mike et lui avaient demandé d'intervenir parce qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour moi et il était venu à maison pour me 'secouer'.

Ce n'est que lorsque Mike m'avait fait remarquer que Jake contrôlait ma vie que j'avais finalement accepté que ce que mes amis me disaient depuis le début, était vrai.

C'est Mike qui avait suggéré que je m'inscrive tardivement dans des universités de l'autre bout du pays, à l'insu de Jake. Jake ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'université mais il avait cédé tant que je restais à portée de voiture de Forks, alors je lui avais fait croire que je n'avais postulé qu'à l'université de Washington.

Le dernier truc dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'une confrontation avec lui pendant que je passais mes examens car ma moyenne générale avait baissé autour de 3,5 dernièrement, alors qu'elle avait toujours été proche de 4,0 avant que je ne sorte avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu faire face à plus de stress dans ma vie alors j'avais caché mes lettres d'admission des autres universités quand elles étaient arrivées.

Juste après mon examen final et un jour avant le bal de fin d'année où j'avais promis à Jake, qu'on coucherait 'enfin' ensemble, j'avais quitté Forks en me cachant à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille de papa puis j'étais restée en Floride avec maman et Phil pendant la première semaine de l'été avant de prendre l'avion pour l'Europe.

Ils venaient de déménager dans une plus grande maison près de la plage donc étaient introuvables si Jake venait me chercher directement. Papa avait dû faire face aux conséquences après que Jake soit venu chez moi pour m'emmener au bal de fin d'année, il s'était violemment déchaîné dans toute la ville… et avait mis le feu à mon pick-up pendant la nuit.

Papa l'avait arrêté pour destruction de biens et beuverie en tant que mineur et il avait passé trois nuits en prison. Je n'avais pas revu Jake depuis mais j'avais entendu de nombreuses histoires d'amis à propos de son agressivité et du fait qu'il était constamment arrêté pour divers délits mineurs.

Mike était resté un ami pendant les trois années où j'étais absente mais nous n'avions communiqué que par texto car je n'étais pas sur Facebook ni sur aucun autre média social car Jake aurait pu s'en servir pour me retrouver.

Une fois que j'aie déménagé en Écosse, Mike m'a très rarement envoyé des textos, alors j'avais effectivement perdu le contact avec lui. J'avais définitivement l'intention de passer au magasin de ses parents une fois à Forks, je voulais savoir comment il allait et j'espérais reprendre contact mais maintenant je n'en avais plus besoin, j'avais trouvé un autre ami à Seattle.

"Allez viens!" dit Mike en me faisant signe vers une porte. "Prenons un café et tu pourras me dire ce que tu fais ici. Dire que je suis intrigué est un euphémisme!"

Je le suis dans un long couloir et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil à chaque pas. Il a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en 2014… il avait de longs cheveux longs, des vêtements amples et quelques piercings au visage.

Maintenant, il est propre et rangé il porte des Dockers crème et une chemise. La seule preuve de son style de vie antérieur c'est des clous de métal dans les deux lobes d'oreilles, un tatouage ying et yang sur son poignet gauche et un autre tatouage indiscernable juste au-dessus de son col de chemise.

"Café instantané, ça te va?" demande Mike en entrant dans une salle qui, je suppose en voyant la machine à café, est la salle du personnel. Chaque surface est recouverte de livres ou des papiers et des toiles de toutes tailles entassées contre les murs. Pendant que Mike est en train de faire le café je regarde une vingtaine de peintures mais je ne vois rien qui ressemble à celles du gars à la capuche.

Je débarrasse quelques chaises encombrées et je sors le dossier de mon sac pour Mike quand il s'assoit mais avant que j'aie le temps de lui dire pourquoi je suis ici, il me pose la seule question que j'espérais qu'il ne me pose pas.

"Comment va Charlie? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis un moment."

"Il ne va pas bien, Mike. C'est pour ça que je suis rentrée plus tôt. Il a un cancer, je veux être près de lui. Les profs en Ecosse m'ont laissé finir mes cours et passer mes examens plus tôt que prévu, ce qui m'a fait manquer le dernier mois de conférences."

"Merde!" s'exclame Mike. "Tu n'as pas l'air optimiste, c'est vraiment mauvais?"

"C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a de pire. Il a besoin d'une greffe de foie avant que le cancer ne commence à se propager, ce qui ne saurait tarder, apparemment. Il suit une radiothérapie et d'autres traitements qui contiennent la tumeur mais il s'affaiblit et ne sera bientôt plus capable de physiquement supporter une opération aussi grave. Donc, même si les médecins trouvent un donneur, il sera peut-être trop tard. Je suis surprise que tes parents ne te l'aient pas dit, tout le monde à Forks semble le savoir."

"Je n'ai pas été à la maison depuis Noël. Je suis allé en Europe à Pâques pour visiter des galeries, du coup je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rattraper les ragots…"

"Ça a l'air merveilleux," je soupire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant ou t'empêcher de travailler plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors laisse-moi te dire pourquoi je suis là… et peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir après le travail, un soir pour un vrai rattrapage, d'accord?"

"Bonne idée," dit Mike. "Je connais des endroits incroyables pour manger, alors vivement la semaine prochaine!"

Je souris mon accord et je passe le dossier à Mike qui l'ouvre et me regarde.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça? Je ne t'ai pas mise au rang d'artiste de rue, Bella."

"Non, ce ne sont pas les miens!" Je m'exclame un peu fort puis je me rends compte que Mike plaisante en voyant sa bouche se recroqueviller en un sourire. Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras et il fait semblant de tomber de côté et manque de laisser échapper le dossier. Je l'attrape et on se met à rire tous les deux.

"A qui sont-ils alors?" dit-il quand il se calme. "Ils sont vraiment bons."

"Je, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la ville n'en a aucune idée. Le Maire veut que je découvre qui les a faits et il veut l'employer. Tu reconnais le style de ce type ou as une idée de qui c'est?"

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je pourrais me renseigner. Peux-tu me laisser le dossier?"

"Bien sûr," répondis-je. "Pourrais-tu les envoyer dans les autres facs?"

"Moi non mais mon chef de service le peut. Je lui demanderai quand elle rentrera de son congé maladie, ce qui devrait être la semaine prochaine."

"Merci," réponds-je avec reconnaissance. "Ça m'évitera d'aller dans toutes les facs."

"C'est ça ton boulot, alors? Traquer les graffeurs?"

"Oui et non. Je suis Consultante en Art Urbain mais je t'en dirai plus quand nous nous reverrons. Puis-je te donner mon numéro de portable et je prendrai le tien."

Nous échangeons les numéros et discutons des photos pendant un moment. Je lui dis que je pense que l'artiste essaie d'envoyer un message à la ville mais je ne vois rien sur les photos qui puisse les relier.

Mike m'offre de les regarder lui-même et de voir s'il peut trouver un lien.

Il me promet aussi de m'appeler après le weekend pour organiser une rencontre mais s'il apprend quelque chose à propos du gars à la capuche il me contactera avant ça. Alors qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, il me pose l'autre question à laquelle je m'attendais.

"As-tu vu Jake depuis ton départ pour New York?"

"Non. Et je ne veux pas le voir, même si c'est inévitable qu'on se croise bientôt."

"Sait-il que tu es à Seattle?"

"Pas encore. Charlie n'en a parlé à personne et heureusement, il ne devrait pas s'en douter. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je rentre de l'université avant au moins un mois de plus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a su que je suis rentrée plus tôt. Charlie m'a dit qu'il était passé à la maison dimanche dernier mais j'étais déjà partie."

"Bien, essaie de rester loin de lui. Mes parents disent que c'est un sale type. Même les gens sur la réserve sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est incontrôlable et que certaines filles ont peur de lui. Alors fais attention, Bella."

"Je le ferai, Mike. J'ai grandi et je sais m'occuper de moi."

"Il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, Bella. Tu fais quoi, un mètre soixante ou soixante-deux? Ne reste pas seule avec lui, d'accord?"

"Noté," lui réponds-je en lui souriant, mais je suis choquée. Jake avait toujours été plus grand que les autres gars mais un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, c'est ridicule!? Il aurait grandi d'environ quinze centimètres depuis la dernière fois que je l'aie vu.

Mike m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte extérieure et m'embrasse sur la joue cette fois.

"C'était super de te revoir, Bella. Sois prudente."

"De même, et je le ferai, Mike. Si j'ai pu survivre à New York, je peux survivre n'importe où."

Il me regarde aller jusqu'à la voiture et me salue quand j'ouvre la portière. Pendant que je mets le contact et le moteur en marche puis ma ceinture de sécurité, ce n'est pas la première fois que je regrette de ne pas être attirée du tout par Mike.

Il serait le parfait futur partenaire. Il vit et respire l'art, comme moi. Il travaille dur, est bien élevé, poli, beau et amusant et il vient de Forks mais il n'y a absolument rien là. J'ai essayé de le trouver attirant quand j'ai rejoint son club d'art mais il n'y a pas eu d'étincelle, pas d'alchimie, rien du tout au niveau du sex-appeal.

"Pourquoi?" gémis-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau.

J'entre dans le parking mais hélas, aucune nouvelle surprise ne m'attend. Je suis un peu déçue et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Alors que j'entre, mon portable bipe et je le sors de ma poche pour lire le message.

 _Salut, il y a une possibilité que je sache qui vous cherchez. Appelez-moi !_

 _Kate :)_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _Enfin - une piste (avec un peu de chance). Quelles sont les chances que ce soit une fausse piste?_

 _Mais se serait… ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est bien qu'elle ait rencontré Mike et qu'il l'ait aussi mise en garde contre Jake. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq - c'est énorme (et plus proche de l'original Jacob dans les livres de Twilight). Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'avoir un pistolet paralysant ou un spray au poivre dans son sac à main quand elle retournera à Forks... Ou elle pourrait emprunter un des fusils de Charlie et en finir avec ça! (Je ne devrais pas vraiment dire cela mais je le dis quand même!)_

 _La prochaine fois... ce sera cocktails avec Kirsty, qui s'avère connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait être capable de l'aider à trouver Hoodie Guy [Le gars à la capuche]. Et Bella aura un visiteur inattendu._


	9. Chapitre 9

.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Je passe devant Kirsty pour aller à mon bureau et je clique sur le bouton 'Appeler' pour Kate. Il sonne et sonne jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le message vocal me disant de laisser mon numéro et qu'elle rappellera.

"Salut Kate, c'est Bella, je suis au bureau. Appelez-moi," les mots m'échappent rapidement avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi de neuf?" demande Jay, en enlevant ses pieds de dessus le bureau. Il mange ce qui semble être un panini délicieux, ce qui me rappelle que j'ai oublié de m'acheter quelque chose à manger pour le déjeuner en revenant de l'université de Mike. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir trouvé de façon aussi inattendue que j'aie complètement oublié de m'arrêter à l'épicerie après avoir garé Freddie.

"Merde!" murmuré-je, en soufflant car j'ai très faim maintenant et je ne peux plus vraiment sortir car il commence à pleuvoir assez fort. Ensuite je me demande si Kirsty a encore des biscuits au beurre de cacahuète.

"Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt," commente Jay en s'essuyant du revers de la main. "Tu n'as sûrement pas déjà parcouru toutes les écoles de Seattle?"

"Pas besoin," dis-je béatement. "L'enseignante à qui je viens de laisser un message a proposé d'envoyer un mail à tous les coordinateurs artistiques des écoles secondaires avec tous les détails concernant le gars à la capuche et… crois-moi ou non, je connais l'un des enseignants du Seattle Central Collège. Il va demander à son supérieur de faire la même chose pour moi. Et je viens

juste de recevoir un texto m'informant qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui connait un gars c'est pour ça que je rappelais et laissais un message."

"Chouette," répond Jay alors qu'il lèche cruellement le fromage qui a dégouliné sur ses doigts, juste pour me tenter, ce qui fait que mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment.

"Tu veux un café?" lui demandé-je. Il hoche la tête vigoureusement et avale le dernier morceau de son panini pendant que je me dirige vers la cuisine en faisant un arrêt au bureau de Kirsty. Elle parle au téléphone alors je démarre la machine à café et attends qu'elle termine puis j'y retourne pour discuter.

"Je suppose que tu n'as plus de biscuits," demandé-je penaude. "J'ai oublié mon déjeuner et je meurs de faim."

"Bien sûr," répond-elle en sortant un sac en papier épais de sous son bureau. "Il y a toutes sortes de choses là. Du pain focaccia, des cupcakes un peu rassis, des biscuits, sers-toi."

"Merci," dis-je avec reconnaissance et je choisis sans honte, un gros morceau de focaccia moelleux moucheté d'olives et un des biscuits au beurre de cacahuète que j'aie goûté hier (un géant cette fois-ci) et je les grignote en préparant le café. Sur le chemin de retour Kirsty est déjà au téléphone mais elle me fait signe de m'arrêter. Elle couvre le récepteur de sa main et murmure : "Tu es prête à le boire, ce verre, après le travail, ce soir?"

"Bien sûr," murmuré-je, même si je pense que je serai fatiguée mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire non après avoir attaqué son tiroir secret plein de bonnes choses à manger.

Elle me fait signe avec son pouce, tout en continuant à parler au téléphone pendant que je continue à avancer vers mon bureau où je pose le café devant Jay. Je vois qu'il feuillette plus de photos de graffitis hideux qui ont été envoyés depuis hier et je suis certaine qu'il m'avertira s'il voit quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire et qu'il pense que ça puisse m'intéresser mais je rapproche mon fauteuil et passe le reste des mails en revue avec lui. Sans surprise il n'y a rien qui mérite d'aller faire une visite. C'est juste une triste collection de mochetés peintes au spray, comparé au travail du gars à la capuche ou l'artiste araignée comme l'appelle Jay à présent mais c'est une bonne façon de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que Kate me rappelle.

J'imprime un peu plus de photos que j'aie prises hier et les mets dans un nouveau dossier quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. C'est l'appel que j'attendais.

"Bonjour," dis-je, essayant de ne pas paraître trop excitée.

"Bonjour Mlle Swan," répond Kate. "Peut-on parler, vous n'êtes pas en train de conduire, si?"

"Non, je suis au bureau et vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?"

"Bon, ça risque d'être difficile mais un de mes collègues connait un gars qui dirige un club d'art pour les jeunes défavorisés dans une entrepôt abandonné à Rainier Beach. Il est jeune et porte toujours des sweats à capuche et il est brillant à tous les points de vue. Ça ne l'intéresse pas d'être en contact avec la communauté artistique de Seattle, il veut juste encourager les jeunes à s'exprimer à travers l'art. C'est lui qui paie toute la peinture et le matériel pour les enfants aussi."

"Waouh, ça parait intéressant. Vous avez une adresse?"

"Oui, je vais vous l'envoyer par texto. Le club est ouvert quelques soirs par semaine mais je ne sais pas quand. Mon collègue nous le dira et il a promis de le faire demain. Dès que j'aie de ses nouvelles, je vous le dis."

"Merci," réponds-je avec reconnaissance. "Si ce n'est pas lui, il pourrait savoir qui c'est. C'est un bon début, et au moins je pourrai dire au maire que j'aie une piste. Merci beaucoup Kate."

"Mais avec plaisir, Bella. Nous restons en contact."

Kate raccroche et je me rassois dans mon fauteuil, satisfaite que quelque chose ait porté ses fruits aujourd'hui. La chance que cela me conduise au gars à la capuche est très mince mais je peux commencer par là.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à imprimer des images en A3 ainsi je pourrai les examiner de plus près et je note sur une fiche les lieux où il a peint en me demandant quel pourrait être le message concernant ces endroits. A la fin de la journée j'envoie un mail à Jim pour le tenir informé des progrès, juste au cas où le maire le lui demanderait. Je pense qu'il serait trop présomptueux de ma part d'envoyer directement un mail au maire.

A cinq heures et demie Kirsty passe la tête par ma porte.

"Allez Bella!" me dit-elle. "Mon cocktail va perdre son pétillant si nous n'arrivons pas là-bas rapidement, _en plus_ je désespère d'entendre parler de l'Ecosse et de ce que tu as fait là-bas. Ainsi que des gars qui portent des kilts tout le temps et est-ce vrai qu'ils ne mettent rien dessous?"

Jay s'étouffe presque en entendant ça et je commence à rigoler comme une fillette de trois ans.

"Certainement en été Kirsty mais seulement avant l'arrivée des moucherons au mois d'août…" dis-je, en faisant un sourire diabolique à Jay. Je prends mon sac et pars en ajoutant

"prétendument," et je me perds dans une crise de fou rire.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un bar à cocktail très animé qui se trouve à quelques pas du bureau et je suis étonnée par le nombre de personnes qui s'y retrouve si tôt dans la soirée, ce qui signifie, je suppose, que les cocktails doivent être bons. Kirsty semble connaitre tout le monde là-bas car il y

a un refrain de 'bonjour Kirsty' dès que nous franchissons la porte, ce qui me surprend totalement. J'imagine que c'est soit parce que c'est secrètement une alcoolique, soit qu'elle sort avec un membre du personnel. Je suis sûre que je vais avoir la bonne explication bien assez tôt. Il y a déjà un cocktail qui l'attend sur le comptoir et je vois ses yeux briller quand elle l'aperçoit.

"Mon préféré!" dit-elle ravie, en se dépêchant puis elle en prend une grande gorgée avec une paille multicolore.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demandé-je parce que ce cocktail me parait absolument dégoûtant. C'est un liquide épais, crémeux et marron qui colle à la paroi du verre pendant que Kirsty boit et il ne me parait pas du tout appétissant.

"C'est un Toblerone, Bella, du pur paradis dans un verre."

"Il y a quoi dedans?" ajouté-je, peu convaincue. Pour un œil non éduqué ça ressemble à une crème rance.

"Miel, Bailey, Kahlua, Frangelico et crème," répond-elle en aspirant un peu plus de cocktail par la paille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que la moitié dans le verre.

"Seigneur, il va te provoquer une crise cardiaque. Tes artères sont précieuses Kirsty."

"Ouch, je sais," répond-elle, en se léchant les lèvres. "J'abandonnerai ça quand j'aurai trente ans et je ne boirai plus que du Gin tonic après. Quoi qu'il en soit qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? Ne dis pas soda, tu sembles avoir besoin d'un petit remontant."

Je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver un cocktail qui ne contient pas trop d'alcool ou du moins qu'une seule sorte afin de ne pas me ramollir trop vite. Je dois encore rentrer chez moi à pied et compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis.

"Un mojito s'il vous plait et un pas trop fort," réponds-je, en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de ma carte d'identité. J'en ai déjà bu et le rhum ne semble pas avoir d'effet négatif sur ma tête tant que je n'en bois pas trop.

"Ça arrive," dit le barman sans prendre la peine de regarder ma carte d'identité puis je remarque qu'il est en train de faire un clin d'œil à Kirsty. Soit ce mec est son petit-ami, soit mon mojito va avoir une double dose de rhum.

Nous trouvons une table près de la vitrine et je bois une première gorgée de mon cocktail. Ce n'est pas trop fort alors elle doit sortir avec le barman qui est vraiment très beau.

"Alors que se passe-t-il entre toi et ce gars derrière le bar?" chuchoté-je.

"Oh nous sommes _très_ proches!" dit Kirsty avec un sourire. "C'est mon jumeau, Duncan."

"Pas possible!" m'exclamé-je car il ne lui rassemble aucunement. Kirsty est une rousse maigre avec des taches de rousseur. Duncan pourrait facilement être un joueur de premier plan au football puisqu'il est la quintessence du quaterback américain, cheveux noirs, mâchoire carrée et plus de un mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

"Ouais et j'ai sept minutes de plus que lui, ce dont je me suis servie d'ailleurs. A présent il pense

qu'il a l'avantage sur moi, bien sûr, à cause de sa taille mais je sais qu'il ne posera jamais la main sur moi."

Il regarde vers nous alors je lève mon verre vers lui et il sourit en retour. Si je n'étais pas aussi occupée avec mon travail et mon père, il aurait déclenché mon radar 'petit-ami potentiel'.

"A-t-il une petite-amie?" demandé-je innocemment, en prenant une gorgée de mon mojito.

"Non," répond Kirsty, puis elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. "Duncan est gay."

Je dois mettre ma main libre sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de pulvériser du mojito sur Kirsty qui me tend une serviette et s'effondre de fou rire alors que je m'essuie le menton.

"C'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai?"

"Nan!"

"Seigneur! Quel gâchis pour les femmes."

"Je sais… mais il y a tellement de beaux hommes qui _sont_ homosexuels. Croirais-tu que j'étais la fille la plus populaire à l'école parce que toutes les autres voulaient que je leur présente Duncan?

Je n'avais pas le cœur de leur dire qu'il jouait pour l'autre équipe. Il ne l'a dit à maman et papa que l'année dernière."

"Et comment ont-ils réagi?"

"Ils le savaient depuis un moment. Ils l'ont deviné quand il avait quatorze ans. Ils n'ont pas de problème avec ça, ce qui est génial."

Nous portons un toast à leurs parents éclairés pendant que Kirsty discute de la chance de Duncan et du fait qu'il vive à Seattle et non pas dans d'autres parties du monde où les gens ne sont pas si libéraux. Je pense à un jeune homme qui vivait dans la réserve, ostracisé à cause de ses 'penchants'. Je me souviens que Jake l'avait qualifié de "pédé" et lorsque j'avais essayé de le défendre, il s'était vraiment mis en colère contre moi. J'aurai dû rompre avec lui à ce moment-là.

"Alors tu viens ici tous les soirs après le travail?" demandé-je, pour changer de sujet.

"Oui. Duncan me fait un cocktail surprise de la liste. Je ne sais jamais lequel je vais trouver mais celui-ci est mon préféré. Il y a généralement un motif inavoué quand un toblerone apparaît, il pourra me demander une faveur plus tard. En tous cas, bois, je suis prête pour le cocktail numéro deux."

"Quoi!" m'exclamé-je. "Je n'ai bu que trois gorgées. Prends-en un autre, je continue avec celui-là."

Kirsty se lève et va au bar et cette fois-ci elle revient avec un daïquiri à la fraise qui je dois bien l'admettre, parait magnifique. Quand Kirsty me dit que l'ingrédient principal est le rhum je décide de l'essayer, au moins je ne mélange pas.

"Alors, où habites-tu?" Je lui demande me souvenant que Kirsty m'a dit qu'elle était toujours avec ses parents mais je ne sais pas dans quelle partie de Seattle.

"Maman et papa sont venus dans le District de Queen Anne il y a quatre ans, ce qui est vraiment bien et mieux pour eux maintenant qu'ils vieillissent. L'endroit où nous étions avant commence à avoir mauvaise réputation, surtout la nuit alors ils sont partis tant que la maison valait encore quelque chose. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'ils aient déménagé car nous sommes beaucoup plus proches de la ville maintenant."

"Ou habitiez-vous avant?"

"Dans la région de Rainier Valley. J'allais au lycée de Rainier Beach."

"Rainier Beach?" Je m'étouffe presque.

"Oui, pourquoi? Tu connais des gens là-bas?"

"Non, je veux dire oui, je veux dire… Ecoute c'est comme un coup de théâtre. As-tu par hasard entendu parler d'un type qui dirige un club d'art pour les jeunes défavorisés quelque part à Rainier Beach?"

"Tu veux dire récemment? Je n'y suis pas allée depuis un moment mais j'ai encore des amis de l'école auxquels je pourrais demander. Tu veux que je leur renvoie un texto?"

"Tu ferais ça?"

"Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir?"

"Son nom, son âge approximatif, l'endroit où se trouve son club, les soirs où il y est, ce genre de chose. Et aussi si c'est un mec bien."

"Je peux te demander pourquoi?"

"Nous essayons de découvrir qui est responsable des superbes peintures qui jaillissent sur les murs un peu partout en ville. Ce serait vraiment de la chance que ce soit lui mais si c'est le cas il n'aura pas d'ennui," ajouté-je à la hâte.

"D'accord," murmure Kirsty. "Je m'en occupe ce soir et je te dirai dans la matinée."

A ce moment-là le charmant Duncan se dirige vers nous après avoir récupéré des verres vides sur d'autres tables en passant.

"Puis-je vous offrir un autre cocktail mesdames?" demande-t-il.

Ma copine alcoolique démarre au quart de tour. "Sex on the beach pour moi, Dunc et Bella prendra…"

"Un daïquiri à la fraise, s'il vous plait."

"Duncan avant que y ailles…" demande Kirsty. "Connais-tu un jeune homme qui dirige un club d'art à Rainier Beach?"

"J'ai entendu parler d'un gars qui dirige un club d'art mais je ne l'appellerais plus jeune maintenant. Il le fait depuis des années. Quelques-uns de mes amis allaient là-bas assez régulièrement mais c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. Pourquoi?"

"Bella a besoin de lui parler, quelque chose à voir avec son travail. Sais-tu quels soirs il est là ?"

"Quand on était plus jeunes, c'était toujours le lundi et le vendredi. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il ait gardé ces jours maintenant."

"Merci," dis-je, en même temps que Kirsty mais je pense déjà à vendredi prochain. Je ne peux pas y aller parce que je rentre chez moi. Ce sera lundi au plus tôt, ce qui m'ennuie car je vais me demander tout le week-end si c'est mon gars à la capuche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ma liste de pistes se réduira de nouveau à zéro.

"De rien," dit Duncan en souriant. Il commence à partir mais Kirsty l'arrête.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demande-t-elle en souriant.

"Seigneur! Suis-je aussi transparent?" dit-il et je peux voir qu'il rougit déjà.

"Oh ouais!"

"D'accord. Tu sais que papa et maman sont absents ce week-end?"

"Yessssssssss!"

"Pourrais-tu te faire rare aussi? J'aimerais vraiment avoir la maison pour moi pendant un moment."

"Pourquoi…? Ah, je vois…"

Kirsty hoche la tête à un jeune homme qui est assis au bar et qui nous observe attentivement. "Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange Dunc?"

"Je paierai la facture du bar de cette semaine."

"Marché conclu."

"Deal... Vendredi _et_ samedi soirs ?"

"Hmmmmmmm, oui okay."

Duncan se dépêche de retourner au bar avec un énorme sourire sur le visage mais Kirsty en a un encore plus grand, s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Ne le dis pas à Duncan… mais je pars en week-end de toute façon," chuchote-t-elle. "Mes copines et moi passons quelques nuits à camper dans le parc."

"Où ça?" Je chuchote en retour. "Je vais à Forks vendredi soir, je pourrais te déposer quelque part."

"On se retrouve juste à l'extérieur de Port Angeles. Est-ce que ce serait loin d'où tu passes?"

"Absolument pas, je vais dans cette direction juste après le travail."

"Excellent. Je participerai pour l'essence et le ferry. Je suppose que le retour ne poserait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas?"

Je suis d'accord et je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie pendant le voyage. J'ai calculé qu'en incluant le ferry jusqu'à Bainbridge, le trajet durera environ quatre heures, alors ce trajet que j'appréhendais devrait en fait être très amusant.

Duncan revient avec nos boissons et nous portons un toast à 'Meet Cute*', qui est un terme que nous utilisons car nous adorons toutes les deux la comédie romantique _'The Holi_ day'*. Ensuite Kirsty me bombarde de questions sur l'Ecosse, surtout sur les hommes. Je dois la décevoir pour le kilt car ce n'est pas un spectacle courant, à moins d'aller à un "Rassemblement", où l'on voit des cornemuses, des orchestres, des cabrioles, des lancers de marteaux, etc… et beaucoup de danses écossaises. Je ne peux pas non plus confirmer si les hommes en kilt se baladent cul nu ou non… mais c'est amusant de penser que c'est obligatoire.

Je rentre à la maison vers neuf heures et je me fais une montagne de fromage grillé car je meurs de faim. J'avale tout cela avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud qui me gardent au chaud dans mon appartement froid. Si j'avais su j'aurais acheté du poisson et des frites sur le chemin du retour mais tous les restaurants étaient bondés et je ne voulais pas attendre dans une file ou m'asseoir seule à une table. D'habitude le fromage me fait faire des cauchemars si je le mange tard le soir mais je dois le faire cette fois car je n'ai rien d'autre dans le frigo.

Alors que je sirote ma deuxième tasse de chocolat, je pense à l'artiste de Rainier Beach et j'admets à contrecœur que je place trop d'espoir sur le fait qu'il soit le gars à la capuche et il y a une grande probabilité qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec les peintures.

Je n'ai toujours pas vu son visage correctement, donc même si j'étais face à lui, je ne pourrais vraisemblablement pas le reconnaître. Mais le souvenir de ses yeux brun foncé, presque noirs qui me fixaient quand j'étais au bord de l'eau est encore clair dans ma mémoire et je suis sûre que si je les revoyais, ça me permettrait de le reconnaître.

Même si j'ai ma première piste, je considère qu'aujourd'hui a été une journée perdue car je ne suis toujours pas près de comprendre pourquoi il dessine ces peintures murales. Je me demande si ça le frustre que je ne comprenne pas car j'ai impression de me taper la tête contre un mur en brique et je me demande comment il saura que j'ai trouvé.

A moins d'être à l'affût et de lui sauter dessus s'il passe devant chez moi, je ne vois aucun moyen de le contacter. Puis j'essaie à nouveau de penser à une raison plausible pour laquelle il garde ses distances avec moi et ma seule explication est… qu'il a quelque chose à cacher? Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

Je regarde un peu la télé et je me couche avant que le fromage ne commence à avoir un effet indésirable sur moi. Je suis si fatiguée que je ne me souviens plus quand ma tête a touché l'oreiller même si le lit et les oreillers sont gelés, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange, ni l'heure à laquelle je me réveille mais sous mes paupières entrouvertes, je peux dire que ce n'est pas encore le matin car la pièce est encore dans l'obscurité et le seul bruit audible est le léger bourdonnement des véhicules à moteur au loin. Mais même si

je n'entends rien à l'intérieur de l'appartement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seule.

Je ferme les yeux encore une fois et reste absolument immobile, j'espère que qui que ce soit, il prendra ce qu'il veut et s'en ira. Puis je me souviens des trois cocktails que j'aie bus et du tas de fromage grillé que j'aie mangé, environ une heure avant d'aller au lit, ce qui veut probablement dire que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar.

Je prends la décision d'ouvrir les yeux lentement mais de ne pas bouger la tête, au cas où ce ne serait pas mon imagination et ensuite je pourrai décider si je dois crier ou non. Je n'entends personne respirer, donc s'il y a quelqu'un, il n'est pas près du lit, ce qui n'est pas très réconfortant pour être honnête. J'ouvre un œil mais je ne vois absolument rien à part la couverture autour de mon visage à cause du froid.

L'appartement est encore absolument silencieux, alors je m'efforce mentalement d'être courageuse et de me préparer à ouvrir mes deux yeux et lever la tête de l'oreiller en même temps. Je compte à rebours à partir de trois puis je me redresse rapidement pour me retrouver à moitié assise, appuyée sur un coude, regardant dans l'obscurité.

Je regarde vers la cuisine puis de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers la salle de bains, puis de nouveau vers la cuisine et comme je commence à m'habituer à l'obscurité, c'est là que je le vois. Une silhouette, grande, sombre, entièrement vêtue de noir, qui se tient debout, le dos tourné vers la fenêtre et qui me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Mes yeux se verrouillent aux siens pendant deux, trois ou peut-être même quatre secondes et puis je cligne des yeux et en un instant il est parti. J'essaie de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, mon corps se fige et je serais incapable de bouger même si je le voulais.

A présent, je suis plus habituée à l'obscurité. Les contours des meubles sont en train de devenir

plus clairs mais je ne sais toujours pas où il est. Je tremble de peur mais je sais que je dois faire

ou dire quelque chose car je suis sûre qu'il est toujours dans l'appartement. D'où je suis allongée

je peux voir la porte d'entrée et elle ne s'est certainement pas ouverte ces dernières secondes, la

lumière qui est en permanence allumée en haut de l'escalier aurait éclairé toute la pièce s'il l'avait

ouverte.

"Sortez!" J'essaie de crier mais ma voix ressemble plus à un grincement étranglé. J'attends environ dix secondes puis j'allume ma lampe de chevet. Pendant un moment, je suis aveuglée quand la pièce est inondée de lumière et instinctivement je me couvre les yeux avec une de mes mains pour réduire l'éblouissement.

Je regarde entre mes doigts et j'attends qu'il apparaisse mais le silence est total. Je peux m'entendre respirer rapidement et mon visage brûle, même si mon corps commence à frissonner. A la fin, je sais que je dois me lever du lit et lui faire face.

Je jette la couverture d'un côté, je balance mes pieds hors du lit et j'essaie de me tenir debout mais mes jambes sont tremblantes et je dois m'accrocher au mur pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je porte seulement un t-shirt long et ample sans sous-vêtement ce qui devrait me donner l'impression d'être encore plus vulnérable mais même si j'ai peur, je n'ai toujours pas peur qu'il m'attaque, bien sûr si c'est bien le gars à la capuche qui est dans ma chambre et pas un pervers quelconque…

L'idée que c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre me remplit d'angoisse mais je suis déterminée à ne pas montrer de peur quand je me retrouve face à… qui que ce soit.

"Sors de là!" Je crie encore et cette fois, ma voix sort avec force mais il n'y a toujours pas de réponse.

Il n'est certainement pas dans cette pièce alors je me précipite dans la salle de bain qui est vide puis je cours dans la cuisine, m'attendant à le voir là mais c'est aussi vide et il n'a nulle part où se cacher. Je cours vers la fenêtre de la pièce principale et ouvre les rideaux mais il ne se cache pas derrière et il n'y a absolument nulle part ailleurs où puisse se cacher un adulte.

J'ai remarqué que la chaîne de sécurité est toujours en place donc… il a dû s'échapper par une fenêtre. Les deux fenêtres ferment à guillotine, à l'ancienne, sans serrure, à l'exception d'une petite barre qui empêche la fenêtre inférieure de se coulisser vers le haut et dans la pièce principale je peux voir qu'elle n'a pas bougé.

Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis sûre que j'aurais vu bouger les rideaux et l'aurais entendu ouvrir et fermer la fenêtre et je n'avais pas remarqué de changement de température ou de débit d'air qui aurait été évident s'il s'était échappé par là. J'ouvre la fenêtre et je sors la tête dans la fraîcheur de la nuit mais il n'y a aucun signe d'échelle ou d'équipement d'alpinisme sur mon mur ou sur le mur adjacent et le bout de trottoir que je peux voir est totalement désert.

Me sentant démoralisée et totalement confuse, je vais dans la cuisine et je vérifie la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier qui est fermée mais non verrouillée. La seule chose que je remarque, c'est que l'intérieur de l'évier est mouillé mais la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé le robinet, c'était il y a six heures. C'est là que j'ai rempli la bouilloire pour mon chocolat chaud, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai mouillé l'évier en faisant ça car j'étais aussi occupée à garder un œil sur le gril à ce moment-là. Avant ça, j'avais utilisé le robinet le matin, pour laver mon bol de céréales mais c'était il y a plus de

vingt heures.

Je prends une tasse, la remplis d'eau et retourne au lit mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas dormir tant que je n'aurai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer. Je laisse la lumière allumée et range les oreillers pour pouvoir m'asseoir pendant un moment puis je tire la couverture autour de mon cou.

C'est seulement quand je suis à l'aise que je me rappelle que je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux mais je suis trop bien et au chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet maintenant. J'ai cessé de trembler physiquement, j'ai plutôt la nausée, probablement à cause de combinaison de trois cocktails différents, fromage grillé, chocolat chaud et du choc.

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je viens de rêver ça?" Je demande à haute voix à n'importe quelle divinité qui est en train d'écouter les divagations d'une fille à Seattle à quatre heures du matin. Hélas je n'obtiens aucune réponse, pas plus réelle qu'imaginaire.

Je m'allonge contre mes oreillers et j'essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai vu _en réalité_ , à savoir la forme sombre d'un homme debout aussi loin du lit que possible. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière naturelle pour que je puisse discerner les traits de son visage clairement, autres que ses yeux mais cette fois il n'avait pas la capuche je pouvais voir la forme de sa tête et ses cheveux, qui était longs et désordonnés.

Ses yeux étaient sombres mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, quelque chose de très étrange dans son expression. Je frémis alors en pensant que j'aurais vraiment pu me tromper et qu'un parfait inconnu était entré dans ma chambre mais je choisis _quand même_ de ne rien faire à ce sujet.

Je rejette cette pensée parce que la chance qu'un intrus ressemble autant au gars à la capuche ne valait pas la peine que je cogite dessus mais je sais aussi que ça ne peut être que lui à cause de ses yeux.

La logique me dit que je viens de faire un cauchemar et que mon désespoir de découvrir qui il est et résoudre le mystère qui se cache derrière ses peintures a provoqué ce rêve vivant qui s'était manifesté par une apparition de mon artiste mystérieux, qui s'est ensuite évaporé comme un mirage dès que j'aie posé les yeux sur lui.

Cependant, cette même logique ne peut pas expliquer comment _il_ a peint aussi rapidement et sans être vu, comment il a réussi à disparaître dès qu'il a été repéré et comment il a peint le mot " _Croire_ " sur le mur devant ma fenêtre, du coup la logique ne devrait jamais faire partie de l'équationquand moi ou quelqu'un d'autre essaie de comprendre ce type.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire croire? C'est la plus grande question. Est-ce qu'il a présumé que j'avais déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait et était frustré que je ne passe pas à l'action ou me demandait-il de croire autre chose, quelque chose à quoi je n'avais pas encore pensé? S'il était dans ma chambre, pourquoi diable ne m'a-t-il pas laissé un message ou au moins un indice sur ce qu'il y avait à l'esprit.

Je sais que lorsque je trouverai le message derrière ses peintures, s'il y en a un bien sûr, _je_ _comprendrai_ pourquoi il fait ça. En attendant, c'est comme si je jouais au Cluedo, les cartes m'ontété cachées donc je n'ai absolument aucune chance de savoir si c'était le colonel Moutarde dans la salle de bal, avec le chandelier ou le pistolet ou le tuyau en plomb… ou autre.

Je sirote l'eau qui aide à soulager les nausées et je commence lentement à me détendre. Je sais que je devrais croire que j'aie tout rêvé, parce que s'il n'est pas surhumain, ce qui est ridicule, je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans mon appartement sans me réveiller et disparaître aussi vite, sans faire de bruit.

Je réfléchis encore une fois soigneusement à ce que j'ai vu dans ce bref éclair de clarté avant de cligner des yeux. C'était les yeux du gars à la capuche, il n'y a absolument aucun doute à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un regard aussi intense et sombre. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux cette fois-ci, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et puis je réalise ce que c'était.

C'était de la douleur.

…

*Meet cute : rencontre romantique.

*The Holiday – 2006 - Deux femmes qui ne se connaissent pas, déçues des hommes, décident d'échanger leurs appartements pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _De la douleur ?_

 _Peut-être qu'il s'est cogné l'orteil en entrant par la fenêtre de la cuisine? Arrête Joan – sois sérieuse!_

 _Eh bien maintenant! Va-t-elle en parler à Jay ou garder ça pour elle? Jay a menacé d'appeler les flics s'il se passait autre chose de bizarre, donc elle gardera probablement ça secret pour le moment._

 _C'était peut-être le fromage grillé? Peut-être qu'elle a regardé trop de films sur les vampires (tousse)? Ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment là, dans sa chambre, à la regarder dormir?_

 _La prochaine fois, Bella a une surprise sur le chemin du travail. Hoodie Guy fait enfin contact avec elle (hourra). Vendredi, elle rentre chez elle à Forks pour voir Charlie où une certaine personne l'attend. (Tout le monde siffle maintenant - je vous entends depuis mon canapé)._

 _Joan x_


	10. Chapitre 10

.

 **CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **Jeudi 27 avril**

Je suis réveillée par le son assourdissant de mon réveil qui s'est retrouvé juste à côté de mon oreille au lieu de sur ma table de chevet. Dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise que je me suis endormie toujours calée contre mes oreillers. Ma lampe est toujours allumée et la tasse d'eau que j'avais amenée au lit pour me remettre de mes émotions de la nuit est coincée entre mes jambes et s'est renversée, mouillant la couverture.

"Putain de merde," maudis-je, en lançant la couette et en balançant mes jambes hors du lit. Ce n'est _pas un bon_ début de journée.

Je m'attends à ce que ma chambre soit glaciale comme d'habitude mais comme j'avais ouvert les rideaux lorsque je cherchais mon intrus imaginaire – ou non, le soleil du matin est entré dans l'appartement. Par conséquent une chaleur printanière s'est introduite et la différence est agréablement évidente. Je me dis que je devrai dorénavant laisser les rideaux ouverts, au moins un peu, à partir de maintenant car ce changement est agréable.

J'étire mes jambes avant de me lever en regardant vers l'endroit où j'ai vu ces yeux incroyablement intenses me regarder, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent. Je suis toujours convaincue qu'il était dans ma chambre mais de manière réaliste ce n'est pas crédible qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper sans que je l'entende bouger _et_ en une fraction de seconde. De plus s'il avait voulu me parler, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas profité de l'occasion? Pourquoi faire tout ce travail pour me faire peur puis disparaître dans les airs. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde fixement le mur voisin espérant que mon visiteur aura pu s'excuser pendant la nuit mais il n'y a rien d'autre écrit à côté du mot "CROIRE". Je regarde le trottoir pendant un moment mais rien ne se passe. Il n'est pas non plus appuyé contre _mon_ lampadaire comme un personnage de film en noir et blanc portant un trench-coat et un fedora légèrement sur le côté avec une cigarette à la bouche. Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain qui malheureusement n'a pas profité des rayons du soleil. Alors je frissonne en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe et je me dis que je vais acheter un tapis moelleux ainsi qu'un radiateur à Forks.

En mangeant mes céréales croquantes je pense à installer des pièges dans l'appartement comme

saupoudrer de talc les rebords des fenêtres pour avoir ses empreintes de pas mais j'écarte cette

idée au cas où il glisserait et tomberait sur le trottoir. J'envisage brièvement d'être raisonnable

pour une fois et d'informer la police mais rien ne prouve que quiconque soit entré par effraction

alors ce serait une perte de temps. En fin de compte je décide que ce soir je mettrai une note

contre ma fenêtre, tournée vers l'extérieur afin qu'il puisse la voir et qui dira quelque chose comme

: "Parle-moi, je ne mords pas!"

Je sors du bâtiment sous un soleil radieux qui réchauffe instantanément mes os et me regonfle le

moral. J'adore la chaleur même si elle ne met pas en valeur ma peau pâle mais je prends le

risque d'avoir un coup de soleil et tourne mon visage vers l'orbe flamboyant qui est déjà haut dans

le ciel, ce qui me fait beaucoup de bien. J'enlève ma veste et je pense à la ramener à mon

appartement mais je la fourre dans mon sac, juste au cas où il se mette à pleuvoir ou à faire froid

dans la journée.

Avant de m'éloigner je regarde de haut en bas dans la rue pour vérifier si le gars à la capuche me surveille mais comme d'habitude il n'est pas là. Ce qui est inhabituel c'est que quelqu'un a attaché un seul œillet rose à _mon_ lampadaire, ce qui est un peu étrange.

Je me dirige vers la première intersection où je tourne à gauche et je remarque que le premier lampadaire que je dépasse est également pourvu d'un œillet rose. Je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi mais aucun autre lampadaire n'est orné de la sorte, ce qui est encore plus étrange. Je continue de marcher jusqu'au prochain croisement où je dois traverser la route puis tourner à droite dans la prochaine rue. Effectivement dès que je passe le coin il y a un autre œillet rose.

Cette sensation piquante familière qui commence sous la racine des cheveux puis glisse le long du dos est présente lorsque je suppose qui a fait ça. Je continue à avancer et chaque fois que je change de direction un autre œillet est accroché au premier lampadaire de la rue. Quand j'arrive à mon bâtiment j'en ai compté onze.

Quand j'arrive à mon étage Kirsty est déjà là et elle sourit comme le chat de Cheshire.

"Bonjour Bella," dit-elle d'une façon étrange comme si elle connaissait un secret embarrassant sur moi. Je me demande alors si je rougis à cause des fleurs mais il ne me semble pas. Un type d'âge moyen, Clive, passe à côté de moi à ce moment-là et me fait un clin d'œil en plaisantant, ce qui me convainc qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose.

Je me dépêche d'aller au bureau pour être accueilli par la vision de mon bureau complètement encombré par un énorme arrangement d'œillets roses dont le parfum me submerge presque.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Je lâche presque l'insulte mais je parviens à me retenir à temps. Je peux sentir que Kirsty est derrière moi et je sais juste qu'elle cherche désespérément à savoir qui les a envoyés. Je peux voir une petite enveloppe avec mon nom dessus alors je la prends et en sors la carte sur laquelle ne sont écrits que ces quelques mots…

" _ **Je suis sincèrement désolé…**_ _"_

Et je comprends instantanément que c'est ça sa façon de s'excuser de m'avoir terrifiée.

"Allez Bella, raconte tout," couine Kristy.

Elle saute pratiquement sur place avec enthousiasme mais Jay me lance "le regard" car il a probablement deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que cette raison évidente.

"Je ne sais pas Kirsty," réponds-je comme excuse. "Ils pourraient venir de mon ex-petit ami à Forks, je suppose. Je sais qu'il veut se remettre avec moi mais _ça n'est certainement pas mon cas_ _et_ ce n'est pas le type qui offre des fleurs, alors c'est un mystère."

"Y-a-t-il des indices sur la carte, par exemple quel fleuriste les a livrés?"

Je retourne la carte mais il n'y a rien, et rien non plus sur les fleurs pour indiquer d'où elles viennent.

"Qui les a mises sur mon bureau?" je demande.

"C'est moi," répond Kirsty. "Une des réceptionniste en bas les a amenées il y a environ dix minutes. Elles ont dû être livrées hier soir ou très tôt avant qu'il y ait quelqu'un."

Je prends le lourd bouquet dont les tiges sont déjà dans un ballon rempli d'eau puis le pose soigneusement sur le dessus d'un classeur. Il devra rester au bureau car je ne peux pas le ramener chez moi - même si je le voulais. Je m'assieds et regarde les fleurs pendant un moment essayant de comprendre comment fonctionne l'esprit de ce gars.

"Pourquoi tout ça?" commente Jay sèchement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella?"

"Je ne sais pas, Jay. Mais quoi que ce soit c'est totalement étrange."

"Un café," propose-t-il.

"S'il te plait," réponds-je, en regardant les fleurs comme si elles allaient me donner la réponse que je cherche.

Je suis sortie de mes rêveries par le bourdonnement de mon téléphone. C'est un texto de Kate.

 _Bella, le gars est à son club d'art les lundi et vendredi, de 19 à 21 heures. Je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par SMS. Je ne connais pas son nom complet mais tout le monde l'appelle Easy*._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au dernier mot. Easy! Quel genre de nom est-ce?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande Jay, en posant mon café devant moi. Je lui montre le texto et il soupire en finissant de le lire.

"Tu veux y aller demain?" demande-t-il. "Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux?"

"Je ne peux pas," dis-je, en envoyant un remerciement à Kate. "Je rentre chez moi pour le weekend et le trajet est long donc je veux partir directement du travail. Nous pourrons y aller lundi."

"Lundi je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste que j'ai déjà fait sauter deux fois. Ce devra être vendredi prochain."

"Pas question," réponds-je en secouant la tête. "Je ne remets pas ça à dans une semaine. J'irai seule car les chances qu'il s'agisse du gars à la capuche sont pratiquement nulles."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui ça ira."

"Alors qui t'a envoyé ces fleurs, Bella?"

"Je ne sais pas," réponds-je essayant de paraître indifférente.

"Conneries," crache-t-il presque. "Je t'ai observée quand tu franchissais la porte. Il n'y a pas une fille au monde qui n'aurait pas rougi ou crié de joie ou tout autre réaction 'de fille'," Jay fais des guillemets, "mais tu étais complètement désabusée comme si tu t'y attendais. Alors que se passe-t-il?"

Je sais que je dois lui dire que je soupçonne que ce soit le gars à la capuche mais si je lui dis qu'il était dans mon appartement quand j'étais endormie je ne pourrai pas l'empêcherai d'appeler la police même en l'absence de preuves. Je ne peux pas faire face à ce genre de drame pendant ma première semaine de travail mais je dois quand même lui donner une réponse plausible.

"D'accord… quand je suis sortie de mon appartement ce matin, un œillet rose était attaché au montant du lampadaire à l'extérieur de mon immeuble. A chaque coin de rue sur le chemin pour venir ici il y en avait un autre. Le mec à la capuche connait le chemin que je prends pour aller au travail mais nous le savions déjà puisqu'il m'a suivie jusqu'à chez moi lundi."

"Alors elles viennent de l'artiste araignée?"

"C'est ce que je pense. Ma supposition c'est qu'il regrette de m'avoir effrayée quand j'ai vu mon visage au stade et c'est sa façon de s'excuser. Sur la carte il y a écrit " _ **Je suis sincèrement**_ _**désolé…**_ _"_

"Euh!" est la réponse éloquente de Jay.

Je lui lance un regard dur et regarde la carte à nouveau.

Si c'est lui qui a écrit et non pas le fleuriste il a une très belle écriture italique et il a utilisé de l'encre comme sur les anciens manuscrits. Je passe mon pouce sur la carte, imaginant qu'il la touche et c'est un autre indice de sa personnalité.

Il me semble que lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés la nuit dernière, il a réalisé à cette seconde

qu'il m'avait effrayée, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle j'ai vu cette douleur dans ses yeux. J'ai su alors sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il _était_ dans ma chambre et que je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Mais comment est-il entré? Comment est-il reparti si vite? Enfin, comment s'est-il échappé par la fenêtre de la cuisine sans que je n'entende rien?

Il se passe quelque chose de très étrange et totalement inexplicable ici et je ne suis pas très sûre de vouloir savoir ce que c'est.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroule sans incident. Je reste au bureau toute la journée et aide Jay à traiter les instructions destinées aux équipes de nettoyage des graffitis sans valeur dans le quartier résidentiel de Seattle ou les zones d'affaires y compris celle de l'école et du sous-marin. Quelques nouveaux graffitis sont apparus, j'en garde certains pour une étude plus approfondie, par exemple un comique qui s'est servi de la présence d'un arbre au-dessus d'un mur pour dessiner un visage dessous, le feuillage devenant les cheveux du personnage. J'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs fois avant et c'est très efficace. Jay dit qu'il veut rencontrer le propriétaire du mur pour savoir s'il veut vraiment qu'on l'efface si non il pourrait rester là.

Je passe la soirée du jeudi à nettoyer l'appartement et à préparer mon sac pour le weekend et à faire une longue liste de courses. Je réussis à mettre tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans un sac à dos de taille moyenne car je dois l'emmener au travail mais comme je ramènerai Freddie ici dimanche soir, je pourrai emporter beaucoup de choses avec moi, y compris des livres. Avant d'aller me coucher je passe par chez Jessica pour lui dire que je serai absente pour le weekend et lui demande si elle a de gros morceaux de papier ordinaire, et heureusement elle en a. Quand je reviens j'écris le message avant de le poser à l'intérieur de la fenêtre.

 _Merci pour les fleurs. Tu es pardonné,_ _mais s'il te plait,_ _ne recommence pas. Au lieu de ça, viens me parler._ _Je promets_ _de garder notre conversation confidentielle si c'est ce que tu veux._

Je tire les rideaux en les laissant un peu entrouverts cette fois puis j'éteins la lumière. Je ne peux pas dormir de suite parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la fenêtre mais la fatigue finit par l'emporter et je dors comme un loir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

 **Vendredi 28 avril**

Quand je me réveille je vois le bout de papier avec mon message du lit et il n'a pas bougé pendant la nuit. La légère ouverture du rideau permet à un faisceau de lumière de s'infiltrer dans la pièce et pendant un moment je regarde la poussière danser au soleil avant de balancer mes jambes hors du lit. C'est vendredi, la fin d'une longue semaine mais étonnamment mouvementée, une que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous il y a cinq jours.

Je vais vers la fenêtre et tire le rideau pour laisser entrer un peu plus de lumière et de chaleur et c'est là que je vois sa réponse. Il a peint un message sur le verre avec la même italique que sur la

carte mais je dois d'abord enlever mon message et me reculer pour tout lire et comprendre ce qu'il a écrit.

" _Merci pour ton pardon Bella mais nous ne pouvons pas nous rencontrer avant que tu aies résolu_ _ce casse-tête. Je saurai quand ça se produira et ensuite je me ferai connaitre. Ce sera bientôt, je te le promets._ "

Je regarde le message avec émerveillement, on dirait qu'il a été écrit de l'extérieur ce qui signifie qu'il a dû tracer chaque lettre à l'envers, de droite à gauche pour que je puisse la lire facilement de l'intérieur mais incroyablement chaque mot a été parfaitement écrit, l'italique me rappelle les lettres sur les vitraux des vieilles églises européennes, ce qui me prouve que ce type est un maître dans son art.

Hier j'ai eu des fleurs et une carte de lui mais c'est la première fois qu'il prend contact avec moi volontairement au sujet des peintures et ses mots confirment effectivement mes soupçons qu'elles contiennent un message. Il est également en train de supposer qu'il saura d'une manière ou d'une autre quand j'aurai la solution, ce qui me fait me demander très sérieusement si mon bureau est sur écoute. Cela résoudrait également le mystère de la façon dont il connait mon nom.

Je prends des photos, c'est obligatoire, juste au cas où une forte pluie effacerait le message pendant le weekend puis je me douche, perdue dans mes pensées. En me promettant qu'il se fera connaitre je suppose qu'il veut me faire comprendre de ne pas dépenser toute mon énergie à essayer de découvrir qui il est mais de me concentrer sur la signification de ses peintures. J'en déduis qu'il est important pour lui que je résolve ce casse-tête par moi-même plutôt que ce soit lui qui me donne la solution et je ne peux pas penser qu'il ait besoin de ma propre conclusion sur quelque chose qu'il essaie de me dire. En d'autres termes, il a besoin de moi pour que je "croie" réellement le message plutôt que de prendre ce qu'il dit comme parole d'évangile.

Pendant mon trajet vers le travail, je l'imagine en train de se balancer au bout d'une corde attachée au toit, écrivant ces mots sur ma fenêtre dans le noir. Il ne me semble pas possible, pour un simple mortel qu'il soit capable de faire cela surtout avec peu de lumière. Je repense à ses peintures qui ont surement été dessinées selon la même technique et dans le noir. Je me souviens de la conférence à laquelle j'ai assisté après avoir visité la chapelle Sixtine au Vatican où le prof nous a raconté comment Michel-Ange et autres peintres comme lui, avaient réussi à créer des chefs-d'œuvre parfaitement précis sur les plafonds, en position couché sur le dos, souvent lorsque la lumière naturelle était réduite au minimum.

En chemin je remarque que toutes les fleurs sur mon parcours ont été enlevées soit par le gars à la capuche soit par la section responsable de la propreté des rues. Je suis triste mais elles avaient dû faner. Quand je sors de l'ascenseur, l'odeur des fleurs est encore présente même dans le couloir, alors au moins elles ont passé la nuit. Je me dis que je remettrai de l'eau avant de disparaître pour le weekend.

L'énorme sac à dos de camping de Kirsty est derrière son bureau mais je ne la vois nulle part. Je continue jusqu'à mon bureau où je pose mon sac à dos et je suis heureuse de voir le café qui m'attend. Lorsque j'ouvre le tiroir où je range mon sac à main pendant la journée, j'aperçois un sachet en papier brun. Je l'ouvre tranquillement pour qu'il ne bruisse pas et je vois qu'il est plein de cookies de toutes sortes et je sais qu'il a été placé là par Kirsty, évidemment pour l'éloigner des regards indiscrets de Jay.

Je le glisse furtivement dans mon sac à dos sans que Jay s'en aperçoive et je me sens un tout petit peu coupable de lui cacher ma gourmandise mais quand il s'agit de pâtisseries, il n'y a pas de la loyauté entre amis ou collègues et je sais qu'il se moquerait de moi.

Jay et moi avons une réunion avec Jim juste après le déjeuner où je le tiens au courant de ma recherche sur le gars à la capuche. Je ne mentionne pas que je pense qu'il y a un sens caché dans ses peintures ou que mon visage est apparu dans l'une des fresques.

On lui avait déjà parlé de la peinture du cygne dans le parking mais il ne se soucie pas vraiment de savoir qui l'a faite, ce qui me convient. Tout ce qui intéresse Jim est de faire de la lèche au maire, ce qui signifie qu'il doit livrer le mec à la capuche comme pièce à conviction A.

A cinq heures, tout le monde part rapidement pour la réunion du personnel non-obligatoire dans un bar sur le front de mer, pendant que Kirsty et moi nous dirigeons vers le parking. Bien sûr, Kirsty n'a pas vu mon cygne avant et du coup elle me bombarde de questions sur qui l'a dessiné, etc. Je sors la formule simple "Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est charmant, n'est-ce pas?" Ce qui, étonnamment, semble satisfaire sa curiosité, même si elle est au courant pour le gars à la capuche et ses peintures.

Je fais le plein de Freddie à la station-service la plus proche puis je me rends à l'embarcadère pour prendre le ferry jusqu'à Bainbridge Island.

La traversée est calme et le mont Rainier est magnifique à l'horizon sur un ciel bleu vif. Ses pentes presque symétriques sont encore recouvertes de neige après un hiver long et froid mais à sa base la neige fond lentement sous le soleil, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il se détache de la terre et flotte dans l'air. Quand nous atteindrons l'île, je me dirigerai vers le nord, vers le pont qui relie Bainbridge au continent puis suivrai cette route jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse l'autoroute au Port Gamble.

Nous continuons sur cette route jusqu'à atteindre la 101 qui nous emmène à travers l'Olympic National Park et directement sur Port Angeles. J'ai beaucoup pris ce trajet avec Charlie alors je le connais bien mais je n'avais jamais conduit moi-même.

Je dépose Kirsty dans la banlieue de Port Angeles, à un point de rencontre connu des randonneurs, je me souviens de cela quand j'avais l'habitude de marcher avec les enfants de l'école. Elle est la première à arriver et je lui propose d'attendre avec elle mais elle dit qu'elle ira bien, alors je pars en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Kirsty a été de bonne compagnie pendant le trajet mais je suis soulagée d'avoir un peu de paix et de calme pour rassembler mes idées et penser à Charlie, y compris ce qu'on va faire ce weekend. J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir et maintenant que j'ai accepté les changements de son apparence, je sais que je vais devoir commencer à m'habituer au fait qu'il n'est plus le même Charlie stoïque et invincible. Un homme qui était bien dans son corps avant d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer du foie.

Mon père a toujours été un battant, un dur, calme mais tenace, qui, même s'il a vu le pire de la société était encore extrêmement optimiste quant à la vie en général et cherchait toujours le bon chez les gens. Son comportement bourru cache le fait qu'il a un cœur tendre mais le Charlie que j'aie quitté... à la gare routière samedi dernier, s'était fait assommer et il était en colère, et c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois seule au monde sans père. Comment j'allais gérer son humeur au fil des mois, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je me sens complètement anéantie en conduisant les derniers kilomètres et même si je sais à peu près combien de temps dure le trajet, je suis tout de même choquée de voir que l'horloge de la voiture indique qu'il est presque neuf heures.

Je conduis depuis près de quatre heures, à part le temps passé sur le ferry de Bainbridge et je ne me souviens pas que le trajet ait duré si longtemps mais d'habitude je m'endormais dans la voiture quand Charlie conduisait et je me réveillais quand il arrivait à Seattle ou chez nous.

Je prends la route familière et je peux voir notre maison au loin, elle est partiellement cachée par arbres. La voiture de patrouille qui est habituellement garée devant est partie et ça me rend triste car être un flic est une si grande partie de la vie de papa. Il est toujours le "chef" car il n'est qu'en congé de maladie mais je suppose que la perte de la voiture est importante pour lui car il est fier de son statut dans la communauté.

En m'approchant, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'y a pas d'autres voitures garées dans l'allée parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie, à part celle de Charlie bien sûr. Je veux juste entrer, avoir quelque chose à manger puis dormir.

La porte s'ouvre avant que j'aie le temps de sortir de la voiture et la silhouette mince de Charlie apparaît sur la marche supérieure. Sa chemise à carreaux à l'air deux fois trop grande pour lui maintenant et son pantalon tient en place par une ceinture mais visuellement il n'a pas l'air différent de la dernière fois que je l'aie vu, il y a une semaine, ce qui me fait soupirer de soulagement.

Je me souviens avec un frisson du moment où je l'ai vu pour la première fois à mon arrivée d'Ecosse, l'une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de ma vie. Il était devenu la moitié de l'homme que j'avais quitté il y a neuf mois quand j'étais rentrée de New York avant de prendre l'avion pour l'Ecosse et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai tenu le coup quand il m'a serré dans ses bras.

Je sentais facilement les ravages du cancer sur son corps même si j'ai appris plus tard que c'était seulement dû à la perte de poids parce que le traitement lui coupait pas mal l'appétit.

"Salut papa," dis-je joyeusement. "Reste où tu es, je n'ai qu'un petit sac avec moi," ajouté-je car je peux dire qu'il est un peu instable sur la marche du haut.

Je prends mon manteau et mon sac dans le coffre et je monte les marches où papa jette ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse le front. Il me tient un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et je sais instinctivement qu'il compte le temps qui lui reste à pouvoir m'accueillir comme ça.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Bells. Rentre vite il fait froid. Sue nous a apporté un ragoût, alors j'espère que tu es affamée."

"Affamée", je réponds avec reconnaissance. Même si je n'avais pas faim, j'aurais toujours trouvé de la place pour un des plats génial de Sue. Puis je réalise ce que papa vient de dire sur le fait qu'il fait froid. C'est une belle et chaude soirée, il doit donc avoir froid, même quand il ne fait pas vraiment froid mais je ne dis pas un mot à ce sujet.

Je monte mon sac à dos dans ma chambre, je me lave rapidement le visage et je descends l'escalier pendant que papa sort les assiettes. Pendant qu'il se verse une bière, je m'assois à ma place habituelle à la table de la cuisine et c'est comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient pas eu lieu du tout et que je suis toujours au lycée. Si je pouvais faire remonter l'horloge je le ferais pour qu'il fasse ses contrôles mais ça ne sert à rien de souhaiter quelque chose qui n'est pas possible.

Je suis surprise et très heureuse de le voir manger un repas complet ce soir car il avait

complètement perdu l'appétit pendant la semaine où j'étais restée avec lui. Avant mon arrivée, il

venait de finir la radiothérapie qui était la dernière tentative pour retarder la propagation des

tumeurs, ce qui l'avait beaucoup fatigué. Ce soir, il a l'air d'être plus comme avant et ce n'est que

le léger jaunissement de son teint et son corps racorni qui confirme son diagnostic.

Après le dîner, nous parlons de mon travail et je parviens à le convaincre que j'aime vraiment mon travail. Je lui parle des peintures du mec à la capuche, mais rien sur les bizarreries qui y sont

associées. Il est content quand je lui dis que Jay est un type bien et que je me suis fait des amis avec Jessica et Kirsty. Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais tombée sur Mike, donc à la fin de la conversation, il a dit qu'il se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus détendu à l'idée que je sois en ville car je ne suis pas seule.

Nous parlons de son traitement et de la recherche infructueuse d'un donneur qu'il dit avoir accepté. La communauté se mobilise pour qu'il ne soit jamais à court de compagnie, ni pour les trajets aller-retour à l'hôpital. Ses amis de la réserve, en particulier Billy Black, ont aussi été très actifs et encourageants, ce qui, bien sûr, amène la conversation sur Jake.

"Il ne s'est jamais remis que tu l'aies quitté, Bells," dit Charlie philosophiquement. "J'ai eu beaucoup de remontrances de sa part et Billy m'a dit qu'il a tout fait pour te trouver, alors sois prudente quand tu iras en ville."

"Je le ferai," lui réponds-je en lui tapotant le bras. "J'ai grandi maintenant, papa. J'ai passé deux ans à New York, donc je sais comment m'occuper des connards. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air et me sourit.

"Je n'en doute pas, Bella, mais physiquement, c'est un animal. Il n'y a personne ici qui pourrait gagner un combat juste ou injuste contre lui, du coup la plupart des gens restent en dehors de son chemin. J'ai dû le menacer avec mon arme une fois pour l'empêcher de battre un type à mort. Il a fait trois mois pour ça."

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été en prison…" dis-je. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"L'autre gars s'est moqué de lui, il a dit qu'il devait être un parent de Bigfoot ou quelque chose comme ça. Jake avait bu et s'en est pris à lui. Heureusement, j'étais dans le coin et j'ai pu l'arrêter mais si je ne l'avais pas fait je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait tué. Jake s'est excusé auprès de moi quand il est sorti de prison mais j'ai vu son expression cette nuit-là et il était assoiffé de sang."

"Seigneur," réponds-je en secouant la tête. "J'ai eu de la chance de m'échapper."

"Tu l'as fait, même si je doute qu'il touche une femme comme ça. La réserve ne le tolérerait pas. Jake gagne ses combats avec les femmes par l'intimidation et les menaces… enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner car je me souviens très bien de certaines des menaces voilées que Jake m'avait dites comme _qu'il_ allait être mon "premier" ou qu'il tuerait n'importe quel type qui s'approcherait à moins de dix mètres de moi dans l'avenir.

Ce n'était plus le problème maintenant, bien sûr, car il était trop tard pour être mon premier ou

mon deuxième, ou... enfin... bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin. J'aurais peut-être le plaisir de le lui dire un jour, lui donner une raison de me laisser en paix.

J'avais besoin d'aller en ville pour faire des courses, ce qui était maintenant un problème. J'avais prévu d'aller dans le magasin des parents de Mike pour acheter des radiateurs et autres articles de première nécessité mais maintenant j'étais plus que jamais inquiète de tomber sur Jake. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était me disputer avec lui et que cela arrive aux oreilles de Charlie.

Je décide alors de me lever tôt et d'aller au magasin à l'ouverture. Espérons qu'à cette heure matinale, Jake serait encore dans la réserve en train de dormir à cause d'une gueule de bois et je pourrais entrer et sortir sans qu'on me voie.

Je me lave après le dîner, j'embrasse papa et je monte dans ma chambre. C'est toujours bizarre d'être de retour dans mon ancienne maison mais j'adore cet endroit car je dors toujours comme un loir. J'ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour sentir l'odeur des sapins et entendre les gémissements et les craquements qu'ils font quand ils se courbent dans la brise.

C'est une nuit relativement calme mais la forêt est encore pleine de bruits et je sais que cette berceuse familière m'endormira très rapidement. En m'allongeant, je pense au gars à la capuche et je me demande s'il reviendra chez moi ce soir.

J'ai laissé les rideaux grands ouverts pour qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur et qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas là. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui laisser un autre message? Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose après cela.

 **Samedi 29 avril**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en me sentant rafraîchie après une nuit de sommeil

ininterrompue. Je remarque qu'il est déjà presque huit heures et demie et j'avais prévu d'arriver au magasin à neuf heures, donc je suis fâchée contre moi d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Je saute du lit, prends une douche rapide, m'habille à la hâte et je sors, laissant un mot à Charlie lui disant où je suis allée.

Je suis dans le magasin juste après neuf heures et je suis accueillie comme une fille longtemps perdue de vue par M. et Mme Newton. Ils avaient toujours espéré qu'un jour, je serais leur belle-fille et ils l'ont dit devant moi plusieurs fois et de temps en temps devant Mike, ce qui est toujours un peu embarrassant pour nous deux. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils espèrent encore.

"Tu t'es levée bien tôt?" commente M. Newton, en me serrant dans ses bras.

"J'essaie d'éviter Jacob, alors je vous serais reconnaissante de ne dire à personne que je suis là ce weekend."

"Bien sûr, Bella," répond sagement M. Newton. "Jake est un sale type et je n'aime pas qu'il vienne au magasin. Il vaut mieux rester en dehors de son chemin."

"Et c'est mon intention," réponds-je.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, jeune fille?"

Je remets ma liste à M. Newton et passe les quinze prochaines minutes à empiler sur le comptoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me souviens que je dois laisser de la place pour Kirsty et son sac à dos pour le retour, alors si je n'arrive pas à tout rentrer dans la voiture cette fois-ci, je pourrais récupérer les choses les moins essentielles le weekend prochain.

"C'est génial," dis-je après que Mme Newton ait tout compté. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont fait une grosse ristourne mais je ne dis rien. Je donne juste ma carte de crédit et un quart de mon salaire disparaît.

"Je vais t'aider à mettre tout ça dans la voiture," dit Mme Newton et elle commence à ramasser quelques-uns de mes achats. Je fais la même chose et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte quand nous entendons toutes les deux le bruit d'une puissante moto. Avant de voir le visage du motard, je sais déjà qui c'est.

"File derrière," siffle M. Newton, alors je me tourne et laisse tomber mes affaires sur le sol et je file dans le bureau derrière le comptoir. Mme Newton verrouille la porte après moi mais je peux encore entendre tout ce qu'il se passe dans le magasin car la partie vitrée est à moitié ouverte. La

cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne quand Jake entre, suivi de son aboiement familier sur M.

Newton.

"A qui appartient cette voiture?" grogne-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" J'entends la question innocente de M. Newton.

"Peu importe pourquoi … je veux savoir à qui appartient cette voiture?"

"Elle était garée ici quand nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Alors ta curiosité est aussi bonne que la mienne."

"Elle était devant la maison du chef Swan hier soir. Je l'ai vue."

"Peut-être qu'il a de la visite. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas?"

"Je le ferai et si je découvre que tu savais à qui elle est…"

"Quoi, Jacob. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu es en probation, souviens-toi."

"Plus pour longtemps, connard!"

J'entends un énorme bruit, c'est probablement Jake qui a poussé quelque chose par méchanceté, alors que la sonnette retentit à nouveau, ce qui veut dire qu'il est sorti du magasin, j'espère. J'entends Mme Newton soupirer de soulagement et après une trentaine de secondes d'attente pour s'assurer qu'il est vraiment parti, elle ouvre la porte et je sors de ma cachette.

"Nom d'un chien!" m'exclamé-je quand je vois le désordre qu'il a mis. Jake a poussé un rayon entier d'un seul coup de main, alors je reste et j'aide à nettoyer tout et à ranger de nouveau les marchandises sur les étagères, ce qui nous prend près d'une demi-heure à nous trois.

Après que M. Newton ait vérifié dans la rue pour s'assurer que Jake n'est pas là, nous chargeons la voiture et je me mets en route pour rentrer, ma bravade initiale à l'idée de tenir tête à Jake s'envole par la fenêtre. Je sais que je devrais l'affronter un jour, même si je parviens à l'éviter jusqu'à l'enterrement de papa mais je n'y penserais même pas maintenant.

Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et être en sécurité à l'intérieur. Charlie détient toujours légalement un arsenal soigneusement entreposé à la maison mais la dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'il soit impliqué dans une confrontation.

Je ne suis sur la route que depuis un kilomètre quand j'entends le bruit redouté par ma vitre ouverte. Une puissante moto arrive rapidement derrière moi et dans mon rétroviseur je peux voir que c'est Jake alors que ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltent derrière lui. Il ne porte pas de casque et à mesure qu'il se rapproche, l'expression de son visage est de la rage pure. Je me rends compte facilement que je n'arriverai pas à la maison avant qu'il me rattrape.

Je dérape dans un virage serré qui est un raccourci qui me ramène à la maison à travers la forêt et je mets le pied sur l'accélérateur. Il n'y a aucune chance que je veuille être attrapée par Jake dans cet endroit désert car personne ne m'entendra crier mais c'est ma seule chance d'arriver à ma porte avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

Je garde un œil sur les rétros et moins de trois secondes plus tard, il est aussi dans le virage. Au fur et à mesure que la route défile j'essaie de décider si je suis prête à utiliser Freddie comme bélier pour le forcer à quitter la route, ce qui est probablement ma seule option pour rester en vie, vu les circonstances.

Maintenant, il me rattrape rapidement et je serre les dents en positionnant mes mains sur le volant, prête à le déséquilibrer mais intérieurement, je hurle de terreur. Quand il est presque sur moi, je regarde derrière dans le rétroviseur et je me dis que je devrais peut-être freiner brusquement sans prévenir, ce qui l'amènerait à m'emboutir.

Mais alors que je me prépare à faire cette manœuvre désespérée, tout en priant Dieu ou n'importe quelle autre divinité qui m'écoute, de me sauver de ce monstre, dans mon rétroviseur latéral je vois un flash de quelque chose de grand et noir sauter des arbres du côté droit de la route et à cet instant terrifiant, Jacob Black et son énorme moto disparaissent complètement de la vue.

"Putain de merde!"

…

Easy : prononcez [/izi/] qui signifie _facile._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_

 _Bigfoot? Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Ou croyez-vous que le gars à la capuche l'ait suivie? Depuis Seattle? Peu importe, Bella a pu s'échapper._

 _Au chapitre suivant, il y aura le premier "déclencheur" - tristement évident - qui devrait mettre Bella et Jay sur la bonne piste pour établir la connexion entre les peintures. Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendront quand ça se produira mais d'autres déclencheurs viendront confirmer le premier et tout se mettra en place. Vous serez ravies d'apprendre qu'Edward reprendra l'histoire très bientôt mais seulement après que Bella ait découvert à quoi les peintures mènent._


	11. Chapitre 11

.

 **CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

Je ne pense même pas à m'arrêter pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Jake, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur à fond et ne ralentis pas jusqu'à ce que je sois devant chez moi. Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à détacher ma ceinture, mes yeux sont tellement remplis de larmes que je ne peux pas voir ce que je fais et je crie de frustration à mon manque d'habileté.

Je sors de la voiture abandonnant mes courses, prenant juste mon sac et ensuite je monte les marches du perron deux à la fois, me précipitant par la porte. Les mains tremblantes je mets la chaîne de sécurité et je ferme à clé puis je m'effondre dos contre la porte en glissant doucement au sol sous les yeux de Charlie qui arrive en bas de l'escalier en pyjama.

"Bella… mais c'est quoi ce bordel?"

Il s'approche de moi et je mets mes mains sur mon visage en commençant à sangloter hystériquement. Et c'est à ce moment précis que le téléphone se met à sonner et je peux dire qu'il est déchiré entre répondre ou l'ignorer. Mais il se décide et décroche en criant un "QUOI!" avec sa voix affirmée de chef de la police.

"Oh bonjour Michael," dit-il presque en s'excusant. "Oui, oui, elle est là. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Je n'entends pas ce qu'il se dit à l'autre bout du téléphone mais je peux facilement supposer quel est le sujet de la conversation. Michael est le père de Mike et il a évidemment vu Jake partir après moi et je suppose qu'il vérifie que je suis arrivée à la maison saine et sauve. Je peux dire que Charlie devient de plus en plus agité et sa main libre se serre en poing alors que ses articulations blanchissent rapidement. Je voudrais donner un coup de pied dans les boules de Jake pour faire ça à mon père et peu importe qu'il me terrifie.

"Je vais trouver ce fils de p*** même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre, Michael. Ne vous tracassez pas, je m'en occupe. Bella est vraiment dans un sale état alors je m'assure qu'elle va bien d'abord et ensuite je vais contacter Wayne au bureau pour qu'il s'en occupe. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra prendre votre témoignage dans la journée. Merci pour votre sollicitude."

Une fois qu'il a raccroché Charlie se tourne vers moi et avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit je hoche la tête avec vigueur et lui fais un signe de main en désignant le téléphone, lui montrant ce qu'il doit faire. C'est mieux qu'il mobilise toutes les forces de police immédiatement ainsi ils pourront avoir Jake avant qu'il reprenne sa moto pour venir ici. Tant qu'il ne sera pas derrière les barreaux je ne sortirai pas d'ici et ne quitterai pas mon père.

Il tape si fort le numéro qu'il doit être en train d'imaginer de taper sur Jake. Je suppose qu'il appelle la ligne directe de Wayne, l'actuel chef de police parce qu'il appuie sur plus de chiffres que 911. Quand c'est fini mon merveilleux père, le chef Swan, ne mâche pas ses mots.

"Black vient de terroriser ma fille, Wayne, et il a fait des dégâts dans la boutique des Newton, Michael a une vidéo. Je veux qu'on l'attrape en flagrant délit. Ma Bella est en miettes. Il a de nouveau violé sa probation donc tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas l'arrêter. Je ne veux plus le voir dans la rue. **Est-ce que… tu m'entends… Wayne?"**

J'entends une partie de la réponse qui se finit par "on s'en occupe chef" puis Charlie raccroche violemment et tend les mains vers moi.

"Relève-toi Bells et raconte-moi tout," dit-il gentiment, en m'attrapant les mains.

Je le laisse me relever et m'emmener jusqu'au canapé où nous nous asseyons tous les deux. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'encourage à appuyer ma tête contre son torse et il caresse mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée, ce qui ne me prend pas très longtemps. Je sais que je suis en sécurité à la maison avec Charlie mais j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui arrivera quand il ne sera plus dans ma vie et que Jake sera libre de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il veut.

Je lui raconte tout ce qui est arrivé ainsi que chaque mot que Jake a dit à M. Newton au magasin et ses menaces à peine dissimulées. Ensuite je lui parle de la poursuite sur la route.

"J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il allait m'attraper papa," dis-je en recommençant à sangloter. "Il était juste derrière moi et puis quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé."

"Bizarre?" répète-t-il curieusement, en me caressant les cheveux.

"Quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, est sorti de la forêt en un rien de temps et brusquement Jake et sa moto ont complètement disparu. J'ai tout vu se passer dans mon rétroviseur."

"Où était-ce?"

"A peu près à mi-chemin sur la route forestière. Sa moto était à environ deux mètres de ma voiture. J'allais freiner brusquement pour qu'il me percute quand j'ai vu quelque chose de noir dans le rétroviseur intérieur traverser la route très vite et… pftt… plus de Jake."

"Tu veux dire qu'il est tombé?"

"Non c'est comme si la forêt l'avait englouti ou plutôt ce qui est entré en collision avec lui. J'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Pas d'épave, pas de fumée, pas d'impact sur les arbres, une seconde il était là et la seconde d'après… il n'y était plus. "

Charlie digère tout ça en silence pendant quelques instants, se lève ensuite pour se diriger vers le téléphone. Je le vois taper les mêmes chiffres que la fois d'avant puis attendre quelques secondes qu'on lui réponde.

"Wayne j'ai quelques informations supplémentaires," commence-t-il un peu plus calmement cette fois. "Bella l'a semé sur la route forestière entre le magasin de Michael Newton et ici. Il est peut-être tombé, va voir là-bas avec la voiture. Et fais-moi le savoir si tu le trouves."

Il y a une pause pendant que Wayne répond et ensuite papa continue.

"Oh c'est sûr s'il est gravement blessé laisse-le là-bas et reviens-y plus tard." Et ensuite après une autre pause il ajoute avec un petit rire. "Ouais, ouais, je plaisante mais ne le ménage pas. Laisse-le tomber plusieurs fois quand tu le mettras dans l'ambulance, ce genre de chose."

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi. "Petit-déjeuner?" suggère-t-il d'une voix aussi enthousiaste qu'il peut au vu des circonstances.

"Je vais le faire papa," réponds-je en me levant.

"Assieds-toi Bells. Je peux encore faire des choses. Je peux et je me fais mon petit-déjeuner tous les jours. Ne bouge pas et remets-toi de tes émotions, d'accord?"

"D'accord papa," réponds-je avec reconnaissance mais je me lève pour faire le café. Une bonne dose de caféine, c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin.

Pendant que papa s'active dans la cuisine pour préparer des toasts avec des œufs brouillés, j'essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai vu exactement dans mon rétroviseur. Jake était juste derrière moi et il était si près que je pouvais voir le blanc de ses yeux et cette expression de pure haine sur son visage alors qu'il était penché sur son guidon. Puis je me souviens qu'il a lâché le guidon de sa main droite et l'a mise à l'intérieur de sa veste ouverte. J'ai eu le sentiment horrible qu'il avait peut-être une arme ou autre chose et cette pensé m'a fait frémir. Je me souviens d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'il ne venait pas à côté de moi avant de freiner. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu la silhouette sombre sortir des arbres et se déplacer horizontalement au-dessus de la chaussée presque comme un boulet de canon. La seconde d'après Jake et sa moto avaient complètement disparu.

'Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette silhouette sombre?' me demandé-je à moi-même. 'Un animal, un oiseau, Bigfoot peut-être?' Je n'arrive pas à me décider si c'est un objet solide ou un animal bizarre parce que c'est arrivé trop vite.

Quand j'étais enfant, les habitants et en particulier ceux de la réserve, racontaient des histoires sur la forêt, qu'elle était hantée mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'histoires pour empêcher les enfants de s'éloigner trop de la ville et d'aller dans les profondeurs de la forêt et par conséquent rencontrer des ours et autres animaux sauvages.

Je me souviens que Jake m'avait raconté des histoires sur des morts-vivants et des loups garous errant dans les forêts du nord et du Canada et beaucoup plus au nord en Alaska mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'eau de vie ou autre chose qu'il fumait avec ses amis.

Peu importe ce qui m'avait sauvé ce matin, je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante.

En fait ce qu'il s'était passé demeurerait un mystère jusqu'à ce que Jake fasse sa réapparition mort ou vif et pour la première fois de toute ma vie je me mets à souhaiter la mort à un humain. J'en suis déjà arrivée à la conclusion que Jake n'arrêtera pas de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit vengé de moi, le fait que je l'ai laissé tomber de cette façon l'a sûrement mis mal à l'aise devant ses amis.

Je me demande alors si je deviendrai une légende ici, étant la seule personne, homme ou femme, qui a pu faire quelque chose contre Jacob Black et que le fait de se venger restaurerait sa crédibilité.

Après avoir fini le petit-déjeuner Charlie ne cesse de regarder vers la route pendant que je vide la voiture. Nous pouvons entendre les sirènes de la police venant de vers la forêt et l'hélicoptère des gardes forestiers nous survole pendant un moment. La police de Forks et les autres sont de sortie en force et c'est purement par respect pour Charlie, je n'en doute absolument pas.

Au moment où j'apporte les dernières affaires dans la maison, le téléphone sonne et je m'attends à ce que Jake ait été capturé mais ce n'est que Billy qui est complètement désemparé. La police vient de partir de chez lui à la recherche de Jake mais ni lui ni sa moto n'y étaient.

Je peux entendre Billy dire à Charlie qu'il en a fini avec Jacob maintenant et que la police peut bien l'enfermer définitivement et jeter la clé. Je parle brièvement à Billy et je le rassure en lui disant que je ne le tiens pas pour responsable des actes de Jake. Billy a toujours été un homme honnête et un grand ami de Charlie mais son fils est maintenant totalement hors de contrôle.

Nous restons dedans toute la journée à parler ou regarder le sport à la télé et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de la police jusqu'à ce que Wayne appelle vers dix-huit heures pour dire que Jake a fait sa réapparition à l'hôpital avec Paul, qu'il est totalement désorienté et qu'il a été sévèrement roué de coups.

Vers vingt et une heure Wayne appelle à nouveau pour dire que l'épaule droite de Jake a été méchamment déboîtée, son poignet gauche cassé, un genou broyé et qu'il a des coupures et des hématomes sur tout le reste du corps et aussi sur le visage.

Avant d'avoir été mis sous calmant il a hurlé aux docteurs et à la police qu'il avait été attaqué par un ours mais les médecins sont absolument certains que ce n'est pas le cas et ils ont dit à la police qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de griffure ni de morsure sur ses vêtements ou sa peau. A leur avis il venait d'être sévèrement tabassé, probablement par plus d'une personne et il essayait encore de protéger sa réputation de dur à cuire.

Je me détends alors puisque je craignais que Jake ne revienne à la maison mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça se produise à présent. J'avais eu aussi peur qu'il me suive à Seattle quand je partirai dimanche après-midi. Même si pour une raison quelconque il ignore le fait qu'il est en état d'arrestation et qu'il puisse échapper à la vigilance de la police à l'hôpital, le fait qu'il soit si gravement blessé l'empêchera probablement de monter sur sa moto pendant un certain temps alors c'est vraiment un soulagement pour moi, même si ce n'est que temporaire.

Je m'apprête à aller au lit directement ensuite et je suis en train de me brosser les dents quand la maison commence à trembler. J'essaie d'empêcher les choses de tomber jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent environ après quinze secondes puis je continue à me brosser les dents. J'ai déjà ressenti et entendu plusieurs secousses dans cette région et je suppose que celui-ci avait probablement une magnitude de quatre sur l'échelle de Richter. Ici, les gens ne s'inquiètent pas avant le niveau cinq… donc ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça et je termine ce que je fais.

"Ça va?" appelle papa d'en bas.

"Oui," réponds-je et je vais me coucher. Je sens deux petites répliques dans la nuit mais je me rendors facilement.

 **Dimanche 30 avril**

Le lendemain matin Charlie et moi allons faire une promenade en forêt après le petit-déjeuner puis Sue et des membres de sa famille viennent à la maison avec le déjeuner. Je peux voir que Charlie est fatigué mais il apprécie énormément la compagnie. On discute de la situation de Jacob brièvement et tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il a dépassé les bornes et qu'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il se soit fait tabasser.

Je ne raconte rien de ce que j'aie vue sortir de la forêt et je ne veux plus vraiment en parler, il n'y a pas de raison car c'est inexplicable.

Après le repas je discute tranquillement avec Sue pendant que nous nous occupons de la vaisselle. Elle me promet de veiller à ce que Charlie se repose ce soir après mon départ. Et je la remercie de tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui mais elle me répond qu'il ferait de même pour elle ou sa famille si c'était eux qui en avaient besoin, ce qui est vrai, je le sais.

Je pars juste après seize heures, comme prévu, pour récupérer Kirsty à dix-sept heures. Je suis rassurée de quitter papa en voyant qu'il est bien entouré, pas comme la semaine dernière. Je prie simplement pour que les médecins lui trouvent un donneur assez rapidement car le temps passe vite pour lui.

Kirsty m'attend et elle a l'air d'être épuisée. Elle dit à peine un mot pendant que nous mettons son sac sur la banquette arrière et elle s'endort profondément avant que je quitte Port Angeles. Elle ne se réveille pas avant que je traverse le pont en direction de Bainbridge Island et elle s'excuse d'être d'aussi mauvaise compagnie.

"Pas de souci," lui dis-je, en lui passant le sachet contenant le reste des biscuits qu'elle m'avait donné en partant. "Tu t'es bien amusée?"

"J'en ai détesté chaque minute," se plaint-elle la bouche pleine. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a incité à dire oui pour faire de la randonnée dans ce putain de parc. La dernière goutte d'eau ça a été ce putain de tremblement de terre. Peux-tu imaginer ce que c'est quand tu es au milieu de la forêt, qu'il fait nuit noire et que tu es loin de tout, avec de grands arbres partout autour de toi?"

J'essaie de m'empêcher de rire alors je secoue la tête. "Ça a dû être terrifiant," dis-je, en essayant de paraître sympathique.

"Ça l'était," insiste-t-elle en attaquant son troisième biscuit. "Je déteste les tremblements de terre… ils sont tellement imprévisibles."

"Tu vis dans le mauvais état alors. Washington est dans une mauvaise zone en ce qui concerne les tremblements de terre. Tu devrais déménager en Floride."

"Oui mais là-bas il y a les ouragans, les millions de touristes et les alligators. Je m'en tiendrai à Washington, merci."

Le reste du voyage se déroule sans incident et je la dépose vers vingt-heures trente. Je me rends à mon appartement en voiture et heureusement je trouve une place de parking à proximité, qui plus est gratuite jusqu'à huit heures du matin. Je dois faire trois voyages aller-retour à la voiture pour mettre tous mes achats dans le hall d'entrée puis monter les deux étages par l'escalier pour arriver à mon appartement et quand je ferme enfin la porte derrière moi, je suis épuisée. Hélas le gars à la capuche ne m'a laissé aucun message, alors je mets le réveil à sept heures puis je tombe au lit et je dors comme un loir.

 **Lundi 1er mai**

C'est étrange de prendre la voiture pour aller au travail le lendemain matin, de rouler dans les rues que j'emprunte normalement.

Je dois faire un détour pour aller à la station-service faire le plein de Freddie pour pouvoir prouver à Jim que j'ai payé pour l'essence que j'aie consommée ce week-end. Je dois aussi faire quelques autres détours car il y a deux routes de mon itinéraire habituel qui sont en sens unique mais je trouve mon chemin vers le parking sans trop d'effort et fièrement, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser mon navigateur.

Je suis au bureau bien avant tout le monde alors je me fais du café et je profite de la paix et du calme pour chercher l'adresse de ce soir pour me familiariser avec le trajet, au cas où le navigateur me jouerait des tours.

Jay arrive juste avant neuf heures. "Bon weekend?" demande-t-il, puis il ajoute : "Comment était ton père?"

"Bien," je réponds en souriant. "Il était beaucoup mieux que le weekend dernier, merci."

"C'est bien. Alooooors... Est-ce que d'autres bizarreries t'ont suivies jusqu'à Forks?"

Je rigole avant de répondre parce qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je dise oui. "On pourrait dire ça, mais c'est un endroit bizarre, de toute façon."

"Que s'est-il passé? Notre insaisissable artiste a peint une fresque sur toute la maison de ton père?"

Je n'avais pas prévu de mentionner ce qu'il s'est passé mais je décide de lui dire parce qu'il est éminemment raisonnable face à un problème qui doit être résolu. S'il pouvait résoudre ce problème, ce serait un miracle.

"Non, rien de tout ça," je rigole. "Tu te souviens de l'ex-petit ami dont je t'ai parlé? Il m'en voulait encore et me suivait sur sa moto quand il a disparu."

"Tu veux dire… Pouf …! Disparu?' " Jay fait une assez bonne imitation d'un sorcier avec sa baguette magique.

Je rigole à nouveau pendant que j'élabore un peu plus.

"Cette chose, quoi que ce soit, est apparue de nulle part et Jake a disparu dans la forêt. Je l'ai vu se produire."

Jay me regarde avec une expression curieuse sur son visage. "Tu es sérieuse, pas vrai?"

"Ouaip! Pouf… et puis disparu."

"A-t-il complètement disparu? Ce que je veux dire, est-ce qu'on l'a retrouvé ?"

"Eh bien, il est arrivé à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, gravement blessé. Il a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par un ours mais les ours ont des griffes et des dents et il n'avait aucune égratignure ou marque de morsure sur lui. Il a dû se faire opérer et la police l'interrogera quand il se rétablira. Il est en liberté surveillée donc il ne devrait pas se bagarrer, en plus il a détruit le magasin où je me cachais, il a de gros ennuis de toute façon."

"Seigneur, Bella, ta vie est toujours comme ça? Je ne t'ai jamais imaginée comme étant la compagne d'un gangster."

J'en ris et je secoue la tête.

"Pour être honnête, Jay, jusqu'à mon retour à Seattle, ma vie avait été plutôt calme. Jake était une erreur que j'ai faite quand j'étais gamine mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'il m'en voulait à ce point de l'avoir largué ou qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. J'ai réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent car j'ai à peine été à la maison au cours des trois dernières années parce que j'ai passé chaque seconde de mes vacances et de mon temps libre à faire la tournée des galeries d'art nord-américaines ou européennes. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison une fois pour Noël, Jake était en période de probation et confiné à la réserve, donc je ne l'ai pas vu."

"As-tu peur de lui?"

"Je suis terrifiée mais j'espère qu'à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce weekend, il ira soit en prison, soit il devra rester sur la réserve quand je serai à la maison. Mon père va parler aux anciens de la tribu Quileute cette semaine et voir s'ils peuvent nous aider."

Jay retourne à son bureau et commence à lire les mails du weekend pendant que je fais le café. Je dis bonjour à Kirsty en chemin mais elle est affalée à son bureau et tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est un grognement en réponse.

Elle a toujours l'air à moitié morte et aussi très brûlée par le soleil, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué hier soir. Le soleil n'était pas très fort ce weekend mais elle est rousse, donc elle a manifestement souffert d'être à l'extérieur sans un chapeau et une bonne crème solaire.

"D'autres fresques du gars à la capuche ce weekend?" demandé-je, en donnant son café à Jay.

"Non, non. Il a dû partir pour le weekend. Peut-être qu'il t'a suivi jusqu'à Forks?"

"Haha putain de haha," je réponds. "Si c'est le gars de Rainier Beach, il enseigne le vendredi soir et il ne cavalerait pas après moi sur la route 101."

Nous buvons du café et discutons de nos fins de semaine jusqu'à la réunion du personnel du lundi matin où j'ai l'occasion d'échanger des idées sur l'avancement de la recherche de l'artiste insaisissable. Après, Jay et moi passons en revue tous les nouveaux mails qui ont des photos jointes et je fais une liste de ceux qui méritent que je me déplace pour les voir.

Je le ferai demain car je suis encore fatiguée du voyage d'hier et je dois rouler assez longtemps ce soir. Pour être honnête, je tue le temps aujourd'hui car il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Le mini-séisme a causé quelques problèmes en ville où il a été mesuré à 4,5 sur l'échelle de Richter mais il n'y a pas de dommages matériels importants ni de pertes humaines, heureusement.

Pendant l'après-midi, Kirsty passe sa tête par la porte pour dire qu'il y a des ragots juteux au bureau parce que le maire a pris un jour de congé à cause de problèmes à la maison. Apparemment sa femme a découvert qu'il dînait dans un restaurant samedi soir avec une autre femme alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il assistait à une réunion d'affaires.

Nous avons tous un petit rire à ce sujet, en l'imaginant en train de se faire casser les oreilles par sa moitié. Kirsty promet d'en apprendre davantage et de nous faire un rapport plus tard.

Je décide de partir pour Rainier Beach à dix-sept heures trente pour me donner le temps d'aller au club d'art. Je n'ai aucune idée de la densité de la circulation entre le centre-ville et l'endroit où j'ai besoin d'aller, c'est un quartier de la ville que je n'ai jamais visité auparavant mais j'estime qu'une heure suffira pour m'y rendre.

Je veux arriver tôt pour pouvoir lui parler avant que les enfants n'arrivent mais si j'arrive beaucoup trop tôt et qu'il n'est pas là, je trouverai le McD° le plus proche et j'attendrai.

J'entre l'adresse dans le navigateur et je pars vers le sud en direction de la 5. Le périf est encombré et je reste coincée pendant une demi-heure à cause d'un accident. Quand je vois des lumières bleues clignoter devant moi, je décide de trouver un autre chemin moins encombré puis je dois supporter que le navigateur me rabroue tous les cinq minutes parce que je change d'itinéraire pour éviter à nouveau les embouteillages.

A environ huit cents mètres de ma destination, je m'arrête à McD° pour aller aux toilettes et dévorer rapidement un Filet-O-Fish et un milk-shake à la fraise avant de remonter dans la voiture. Les routes sont beaucoup plus tranquilles probablement parce que tout le monde est rentré chez soi. J'atteins la zone près du club une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, juste après sept heures et je me sens nerveusement excitée par le fait que je pourrais rencontrer mon artiste/ harceleur insaisissable dans les prochaines minutes.

Le bâtiment que je regarde est un entrepôt délabré situé au bord d'une zone industrielle dégradée. Tout le quartier est étrangement calme et ça me rappelle une de ces scènes d'un film où le monde a pris fin et où les survivants doivent combattre des zombies pour survivre.

Si je n'avais pas vu cette zone sur G°°gle maps avant de partir, j'aurais pu croire que Kate m'avait envoyé à une mauvaise adresse. "Ressaisis-toi, Bella," dis-je tout haut, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu nerveuse d'être dans un endroit aussi isolé.

Je prends mon sac contenant le dossier avec les photos sur le siège passager et je sors de la voiture. Le silence est rompu par un crissement aigu qui me fait sursauter et je suis instantanément sur mes gardes, mais le crissement est suivi par le rire des enfants, ce qui confirme que je suis au bon endroit.

Je lisse mes vêtements et passe ma langue sur mes dents pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas des preuves de mon repas, puis je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les faire gonfler un peu et je prends une grande respiration.

Il n'y a qu'une seule porte pour entrer dans l'entrepôt, alors je l'ouvre prudemment car je ne veux pas renverser un enfant s'il se tient derrière mais la porte ne mène qu'à un long couloir étroit plein de caisses qui s'étendent sur toute la longueur du bâtiment. Cependant, devant moi, il y a trois marches menant à une autre porte que j'ouvre lentement et je regarde dedans.

La première personne que je voie est un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui me tourne le dos. Il se penche au-dessus d'une surface recouverte de peinture et de papier et est tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait qu'il ne regarde même pas qui est entré. Je rentre ma tête un peu plus et je vois au moins une trentaine d'enfants des deux sexes et d'âges différents, qui travaillent tous tranquillement sur leurs projets.

Je regarde autour pour voir si je peux repérer 'Easy' mais il n'est nulle part en vue et il n'y a pas d'autres adultes dans la pièce, ce qui me surprend. L'espace est vaste et le plafond exceptionnellement haut, ce qui prouve qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un entrepôt il y a quelques années.

Maintenant, c'est une salle de classe incroyablement cool et aussi une galerie d'art, la moitié inférieure de chacun des murs est ornée d'exemples du travail des enfants. Ainsi que des peintures qui ont été habilement montées avec des cadres colorés pour mettre le sujet en valeur, il y a aussi des étagères pleines de p _apier mâché_ , des modèles en balsa, des objets en poterie fabriqués à partir d'argile de différentes couleurs - certains peints, d'autres non, et des sculptures étranges et merveilleuses faites de matériaux recyclés. Dans le coin je vois un four et un tour de potier mais ils ne sont pas utilisés pour le moment.

Une jeune fille de douze ou treize ans me sourit et me fait signe d'entrer.

"Salut," dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas. "Vous cherchez Easy?"

"Oui," réponds-je. "Il est dans le coin?"

"Il est peut-être allé aux toilettes," répond-elle en haussant les épaules. "Voulez-vous voir ce que je peins?" demande-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," réponds-je, en marchant vers son chevalet et en me mettant derrière elle.

"Waouh!" Je m'exclame sincèrement car le travail inachevé est déjà stupéfiant. La fille, dont je suppose qu'elle s'appelle Carly vu que c'est écrit sur une chaîne argentée autour de son cou, a peint la gueule d'un lion, qu'elle copie d'une photo. Elle travaille sur la partie centrale de la gueule et a déjà fait un super travail avec les yeux et le nez.

"Easy m'a dit de commencer par les yeux et de travailler vers l'extérieur, plutôt que de dessiner un contour de la tête et travailler vers l'intérieur. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je pense qu'Easy a raison, pas toi?"

"Easy a toujours raison, il est brillant."

"Je suis contente que tu le penses."

"Qui es-tu?"

"Je suis Bella, je travaille pour la ville."

"Tu ne vas pas nous fermer, n'est-ce pas?" répond-elle instantanément et une expression d'horreur passe sur son visage.

"Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Oh, on s'inquiète toujours pour ça. Les gens ont parlé de réaménager cet endroit mais il ne se passe rien. Easy dit qu'il trouvera un autre endroit si on nous chasse mais je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi simple à trouver un endroit aussi cool que celui-ci."

"Probablement pas," dis-je et je regarde à nouveau autour de moi. Je ne vois toujours pas Easy, alors je vais parler à un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui achève la peinture d'un astronaute marchant à la surface d'une planète imaginaire avec un ciel plein d'objets célestes.

Il s'agit d'une œuvre absolument époustouflante, démontrant une habileté étonnante pour un garçon de son âge. Je peux dire qu'il a utilisé de la peinture en bombe sur certaines parties mais maintenant il travaille sur la visière réfléchissante de l'astronaute avec un pinceau fin. Il me regarde et me sourit puis se tourne vers son travail sans rien dire et je peux dire qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé.

Je me balade dans la pièce, émerveillée par le travail de ces enfants, qui est bien plus que le simple travail que n'importe quel enseignant pourrait normalement attendre de la part d'enfants de cet âge. Je suis totalement absorbée par une œuvre quand je sens une présence derrière moi et que je sais que c'est lui.

Je commence à me tourner pour lui parler mais avant que j'aie une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, une très jeune enfant d'environ huit ans crie " Easy!" de l'autre côté de la pièce et il se tourne instantanément et se dirige vers elle.

Je tourne et le regarde se déplacer gracieusement entre les tables puis il s'accroupit pour regarder son travail. Je l'entends couiner de rire et il lui tapote le dessus de la tête d'un geste amical.

'Est-ce le gars à la capuche?' Je me demande en observant l'homme qui me tourne encore le dos. Il est grand et mince avec de larges épaules, sa taille et sa silhouette sont semblables. Sa chevelure épaisse est d'un brun chaud avec des reflets auburn et est un peu plus longue que son col ce qui est correspond encore. Ses vêtements, je ne peux pas les évaluer car il porte une combinaison de travail qui est couverte d'éclaboussures de peinture. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que le tissu avait été dessiné par Jackson Pollock je le croirais. J'ai juste besoin de voir ses yeux et d'entendre sa voix et je serai sûre.

J'attends patiemment qu'il s'occupe des enfants qui lui demandent conseil ou qui demandent son approbation et je regarde avec émerveillement comment il guide et encourage chacun d'entre eux. J'entrevois son visage qui est maigre et anguleux mais il ne m'a pas encore regardé droit dans les yeux.

Quand il en a fini avec un enfant et qu'aucune nouvelle demande d'attention n'est formulée, je m'avance vers l'endroit où il se tient et regarde le travail du jeune enfant. C'est le modèle en papier mâché d'un mouton qu'elle est en train de finir avec de la peinture et c'est très joli.

"C'est charmant," dis-je à la fillette et elle lève ses yeux vers moi.

"Oui," répond Easy et je sens qu'il me regarde.

Je me déplie de ma position penchée en sachant que c'est le moment de vérité. Suis-je proche de l'homme… qui a dessiné mon visage sur une fresque murale… qui savait que je venais à Seattle trois semaines avant mon arrivée… qui était dans mon appartement pendant que je dormais… et qui a envoyé des fleurs pour s'excuser…?

Dans quelques secondes, j'en serais sûre.

Je regarde directement dans les yeux d'Easy en m'attendant à les reconnaître instantanément mais ils ne sont pas comme ceux du gars à la capuche. Pas du tout. Les yeux d'Easy sont d'une couleur que je n'aie jamais vue sur aucun humain auparavant et ils me coupent le souffle parce que les yeux qui sont maintenant fixés sur les miens sont _**dorés.**_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _Et nous pouvons toutes deviner pourquoi !_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous ont demandé si le gars à la capuche est un vampire… eh bien, je pense que c'est évident maintenant qu'il l'est. Je l'ai en quelque sorte laissé deviner dernièrement, il a escaladé des bâtiments, disparaissant rapidement, suivant évidemment son odeur. Il enseigne aussi l'art._

 _(Il ne sert à rien que j'essaie de vous cacher le fait qu'il s'agit du même gars ; cela aurait juste pour effet d'être stupide)._

 _Bien sûr, Bella ne va pas suspecter ça ou qu'il est autre chose qu'humain, donc elle... va être encore ébahie par ce qu'il se passe. Jay, d'un autre côté, est sur le point de commencer à penser " hors des sentiers battus ", surtout quand quelque chose se produit au chapitre suivant pour les pousser à se rendre compte que deux des peintures murales au moins prédisaient le récent tremblement de terre. (Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas déjà fait - hein!?)_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi il a les cheveux longs pour changer (ce n'est pas toujours la même chose que l'original…)_

 _Il y a une très bonne raison à cela, vous la trouverez au chapitre 15. (Prévoyez les mouchoirs)._

 _Ça va faire tilt dans le prochain chapitre et Bella va enfin commencer à réaliser ce qu'il a essayé de lui dire mais elle ne saura toujours pas vers quoi il l'oriente. Ce sera dans le chapitre suivant, donc peu de temps maintenant jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez absolument TOUT !_


	12. Chapitre 12

.

 **CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

"Bienvenue dans notre club," dit Easy d'une voix aimable puis il me sourit largement, ce qui fait plisser la peau autour de ses beaux yeux dorés, et atténue l'intensité de son regard. "Je vous serrerai la main mais les miennes sont couvertes de peinture," continue-t-il, en les montrant.

Je réalise avec embarras que j'aie la bouche ouverte parce que le visage de l'homme que je regarde me rappelle les créatures divinement belles qui ornent les toiles de la Renaissance des XVe et XVIe siècles. En d'autres termes c'est comme si un ange céleste avait pris vie, s'éloignant de la surface d'une toile pour vivre et respirer dans mon monde au XXIe siècle.

"Euh… salut," bégayé-je après quelques secondes de silence puis je me sens totalement stupide car je ressemble probablement à une marionnette de ventriloque. "Je suis, je suis Bella, Bella Swan. Je travaille pour la municipalité à Seattle. Voulez-vous voir mon badge?"

"Je vous en prie," répond-il, en me faisant signe de le suivre à son bureau. Je fouille dans mon sac, sors mon badge puis le lui tends. Il sourit en me le rendant.

"Alors comment puis-je vous aider? Ai-je fâché quelqu'un à la mairie?" demande-t-il, mais je peux dire que ce n'est pas une question sérieuse.

Je me transforme en gélatine en sa présence. Ses yeux sont d'une beauté déconcertante, comme j'imagine que ceux d'un dieu grec le seraient. Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux et arrêter de me demander s'il porte des lentilles de contact car la couleur de ses iris est tellement inhabituelle qu'elle ne peut pas être naturelle. Je ne peux pas deviner son âge non plus. Sa peau est lisse, sans défaut pour quelqu'un qui aurait au moins une trentaine d'années selon le frère de Kirsty. Il en parait vingt, peut-être vingt-cinq mais parle comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé, comme s'il avait déjà beaucoup vécu.

Il y a aussi quelque chose d'élégant en lui, même s'il porte une combinaison ample, éclaboussée de peinture et que ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules doivent êtres brossés. Ses doigts recouverts de peinture sont longs et mince, les mêmes que ceux du gars qui m'a ouvert la porte à l'épicerie. Alors qu'il les essuie sur un chiffon qu'il tire de sa poche, je peux les imaginer tenir des pinceaux fins, travailler délicatement sur la toile, amenant une peinture à la vie grâce à son habileté. Ensuite mes pensées passent en mode sordide et je pense à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre avec ses doigts.

"Bella?" fait-il et ça ressemble à une question, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées pas très catholiques.

"Désolé," je m'excuse et me débats pour sortir le dossier de mon sac. "Je suis tellement bouleversée par ce qu'il se passe ici que j'en reste sans voix," expliqué-je, espérant qu'il ne comprenne pas que c'est lui qui me laisse sans voix, pas son club.

Il rit à mon compliment et en retour je reçois un autre de ses spectaculaires sourires.

"Merci c'est très gentil de votre part de me le dire. Les enfants sont extraordinaires, n'est-ce pas? Quand ils viennent me voir, ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de conseil puis d'un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction, ensuite je les laisse se débrouiller. Chaque enfant a un niveau différent mais une fois qu'ils ont découvert ce qu'ils peuvent faire, je les aide à améliorer leur compétence et les amène au niveau suivant. Bientôt ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, ils sont capables de se débrouiller."

"C'est merveilleux," soufflai-je et je peux dire qu'il en pense chaque mot alors qu'il regarde les enfants et pas moi.

Je sens que je pourrai tomber pour cet homme et je suis déjà en train de prier et d'espérer qu'il n'y a aucune Mme Easy dans les parages. En plus de sa beauté, la façon dont il parle des enfants est assez pour faire exploser les ovaires de toutes les femmes. En fait, je suis prête et je veux des bébés de lui tout de suite.

Bien que je sois en la divine présence de monsieur Yeux Dorés, Sexe sur pattes et tout le reste, je dois me concentrer et revenir à mon mode travail alors j'ouvre le dossier et lui montre la photo de la peinture de l'Aquarium.

"Le Maire veut que je trouve qui a fait cela et toutes les autres qui sont dans ce dossier. Lui, elle ou qui que ce soit, n'a pas d'ennui. Le Maire voudrait leur commander d'autres travaux pour la ville, alors c'est mon boulot de rechercher l'artiste ou les artistes. Vous avez peut-être une idée de qui a fait ça?"

Il tend la main et récupère le dossier, ensuite tourne les pages, les regardant chacune avec beaucoup d'attention. Je remarque qu'il reste plus longuement sur certaines puis revient à celle de l'attaque de l'école.

"Ici, ce n'est pas du même artiste," dit-il avec assurance, en me rendant le dossier.

"Comment pouvez-vous le dire?" demandé-je, même s'il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que lorsque je l'ai vu.

"Instinct," répond-il puis il ajoute. "Les autres ont été peintes avec soin. Il y a une richesse supplémentaire en chacune d'elles. Des petits détails que vous ne voyez que si vous y regardez de près. L'artiste déploie son talent au-delà de la simple peinture de ce qu'il veut que le public voie. Il n'y a rien de spécial sur celle de l'école, pas de talent, pas d'art. C'est juste un commentaire sur quelque chose qui fait l'actualité."

Je regarde la photo et ce qu'il dit justifie ma propre impression que cette peinture n'a pas la même qualité que les autres. Ce n'était que parce que Jay avait cru voir le gars à la capuche flâner près de la porte de l'école qu'il avait pensé que c'était l'une des siennes. J'ai toujours détesté celle-là, je n'ai donc aucun scrupule à la faire enlever de ce mur dès la semaine prochaine.

Pendant que je réfléchis à ce qu'Easy dit, un enfant l'appelle pour lui demander son aide. Il s'excuse et se dirige vers un garçon plongé dans une maquette. Je le regarde discuter avec lui de manière tout à fait détendue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que le problème a été résolu, ensuite il revient vers moi.

"Ce travail est fait par quelqu'un de très habile mais même si mes élèves passés et présents sont très compétents, rien n'indique qu'ils ont été réalisés par l'un des miens. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider."

"Ce n'est pas grave," dis-je, puis je le regarde de nouveau dans ses yeux dorés. "Pouvez-vous me dire encore une chose?"

"Bien sûr, vas-y."

"Easy*? Pourquoi les enfants t'appellent ainsi?"

"C'est Ici*," répond-il et il rit à sa plaisanterie. "Mes initiales sont EC*. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai demandé aux enfants de m'appeler mais avec le temps ça s'est transformé en Easy."

"Alors quel est ton vrai nom?"

"Ah… ça fait deux questions ça, je n'en ai accepté qu'une!"

"C'est injuste," marmonné-je.

"Je sais," dit-il en souriant.

Je range le dossier dans mon sac et prends une décision instantanée en espérant qu'il réagira favorablement à ma demande.

"Est-ce que je peux rester jusqu'à la fin du cours? J'adorerai parler aux enfants si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Bien sûr," répond-il et il me fait signe de le suivre. Il ouvre un grand placard et en sort une blouse pour mettre par-dessus mes vêtements, il me débarrasse de ma veste et de mon sac et les range derrière son bureau. "Vas-y alors. Amuse-toi bien," ajoute-t-il.

Je flâne dans la pièce et parle de leur travail à la plupart des enfants, où ils vont à l'école et ce qu'ils font comme travail artistique là-bas mais surtout je les écoute parler avec enthousiasme de l'homme qu'ils connaissent sous le nom d'Easy et combien son club est important pour eux. La plupart de ces enfants viennent de familles défavorisées, je peux le dire en voyant la façon dont ils sont habillés, particulièrement leurs chaussures mais ils sont tous pleins d'optimisme. Pour les plus âgés, le club leur donne de l'espoir parce qu'ils apprennent des capacités qu'ils pourront utiliser dans leur travail et ça leur donne un peu plus de confiance en leur avenir.

J'essaie de glaner quelques informations sur Easy, comme s'il vit ici ou si quelqu'un d'autre vient l'aider à l'occasion mais les enfants répondent tout juste à mes questions. Cet homme est un mystère tout simplement comme le gars à la capuche.

Le temps passe et il est l'heure de ranger. J'aide à nettoyer et à ranger puis dis au revoir aux enfants qui sont récupérés au fur et à mesure par leurs parents ou autre. Quand le dernier est parti je vais chercher ma veste et mon sac derrière le bureau et me dirige vers Easy qui replie le dernier des tableaux.

"Merci, je me suis vraiment amusée," dis-je. "C'est un endroit incroyable ici, je ne peux pas exprimer combien tout ça m'impressionne."

"Je suis content que tu aies passé un bon moment," répond-il. "Tu peux revenir si tu veux."

"C'est vrai?" réponds-je en essayant de ne pas paraître _trop_ désespérée. "Je viens d'arriver à Seattle et je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire le soir. Je serai ravie d'aider."

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "C'est tous les lundi et les vendredi, tu peux venir quand tu peux."

"J'adorerai venir les deux fois mais je ne peux que le lundi, le vendredi je rentre chez moi à Forks. Est-ce que ça irait?"

"Très bien, on se voit la semaine prochaine alors, j'espère que d'ici là tu auras trouvé ton artiste mystère."

Je me dirige vers la porte et me retourne pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire pour me regarder partir et je commence immédiatement à espérer et prier qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi.

"Au revoir, alors," murmuré-je presque et je franchis la porte avant de commencer à rougir.

Pendant que je vais vers ma voiture j'espère qu'il va me suivre mais il ne le fait pas alors je reste assise quelques minutes en espérant qu'il ait le courage de me parler à nouveau. Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai également besoin de quelques instants pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer là-bas.

Sans les yeux dorés ça aurait pu être lui. J'ai essayé discrètement de savoir s'il portait des lentilles de contact mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me surprenne à l'observer comme s'il était un spécimen rare. Sa taille, son corps et la couleur de cheveux paraissent correspondre mais il n'y a pas assez de preuves pour le confondre si je devais le reconnaître formellement.

Sa voix est chaude et grave mais je n'ai pas retrouvé ce petit accent que j'aie entendu quand il m'a parlé à l'épicerie. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de familier en lui mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir rencontré avant et il a ce genre de visage qu'on n'oublie plus une fois qu'on l'a vu. Il me semble vraiment que je le connais de quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à trouver. Je démarre Freddie et programme mon navigateur et je me dis qu'il y a cinquante pour cent de chance qu'Easy soit l'homme que je cherche mais comment puis-je le prouver?

En partant je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit quand il regardait les peintures. Il a démenti… non, c'est faux, il a _dit_ qu'aucun de ses élèves n'avait pu faire ça… **mais il n'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas lui** et stupidement je ne lui ai pas posé la question directement. Il me semble que je peux donner un coup de frein et faire demi-tour mais je suis gênée d'y revenir alors il faudra que j'attende jusqu'à lundi prochain.

Le retour à la maison prend la moitié du temps que j'ai mis à l'aller et j'arrive à mon appartement juste avant vingt-deux heures. Je suis fatiguée mais je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir sans aide alors j'ouvre la bouteille de vin 'en cas d'urgence' et en remplis un demi-verre. J'ai faim, du coup je me fais un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et m'installe dans le canapé en regardant les mots sur ma fenêtre, ils ont miraculeusement survécu à la tempête de pluie qui a suivi le mini tremblement de terre dans la nuit de samedi.

Quel est le message dans ses peintures? Qu'essaie-t-il de me dire? Pourquoi dois-je le comprendre toute seule? Je retourne tout ça dans ma tête une centième fois mais je n'arrive pas à voir de lien entre toutes les peintures sauf peut- être entre les mots d'Eléanor Roosevelt sur les rêves et la fille dans le hamac qui rêve d'une course de chevaux.

Je bois la moitié de la bouteille avant de me souvenir que Freddie est en bas et que je dois conduire avant huit heures du matin. Je panique, je vais dépasser la limite demain matin alors je bois un grand verre d'eau pour essayer de diluer un peu l'alcool et ensuite m'apprête pour aller au lit légèrement irresponsable. Le vin fait son job et je m'endors comme un loir.

 **Mardi 2 mai**

J'arrive au travail sans m'être fait arrêter et je gare Freddie à sa place habituelle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour regarder le cygne, me demandant s'il y a aussi un indice dans celle-là mais rien de particulier n'attire mon attention, je soupire de frustration et vais vers l'ascenseur.

L'étage est désert, il n'y a que Jim alors je me fais du café et j'ai une demi-heure de tranquillité avant d'entendre les voix de mes collègues quand ils sortent de l'ascenseur, prêts pour une autre journée de travail. J'entends la voix de Kirsty qui parle aux autres et je peux dire que quelque chose l'excite alors je tourne la tête vers la porte et lui demande ce qui lui arrive.

"C'est le moment du tirage au sort. Le Derby du Kentucky* a lieu samedi. Je reviendrai pour avoir tes cinq dollars plus tard, le gagnant empoche tout."

"Oh seigneur," gémis-je, en retournant vers mon bureau. Je déteste ce genre de choses car je pourrai tout aussi bien jeter l'argent par la fenêtre, vu que je ne gagne jamais rien. A cet instant je déteste Kirsty puisque je sais que je vais finir par regarder cette course avec Charlie et que je serai déçue de n'avoir rien gagné. Je décide alors de ne pas savoir quel cheval j'ai tiré au sort jusqu'à ce que je revienne au travail lundi matin.

Jay rentre dans le bureau et marmonne, "Bonjour," et il jette sa veste sur le fauteuil .

"Tu vas bien?" demandé-je, il est bien pâle.

Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi et je peux voir qu'un côté de son visage est enflé.

"Tu t'es battu?" demandé-je, avec incrédulité parce que Jay n'est pas du genre à se battre.

"Oui," répond-il amèrement. "Avec ce putain de dentiste. L'aiguille s'est cassée quand il m'a anesthésié. Il lui a fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour l'extraire puis cet enfoiré a voulu me faire payer un double rendez-vous parce qu'il a dit que j'avais bougé. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir."

"Evidemment," lui dis-je avec sympathie puisque moi aussi j'ai peur des dentistes. "Je te fais un café avec une paille si tu veux?"

"Ha ha ha," dit-il, en gémissant de douleur

Je lui prépare un café et lui récupère deux anti-douleur auprès de notre pharmacienne attitrée, Kristy et les pose devant lui. Il grogne un merci et commence à passer ses mails en revue.

"Pas de nouveau du gars à la capuche. Tu penses qu'il a arrêté parce que nous sommes sur sa piste?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être je suppose," réponds-je, en espérant avoir tort.

"Comment ça s'est passé au club d'art hier soir?" demande Jay, en sirotant son café avec difficulté.

"En fait c'est inspirant et incroyable. Le gars qui est là est génial."

"Mais ce n'est pas le gars à la capuche?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il a la bonne taille, la bonne silhouette mais ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur, à moins qu'il porte des lentilles de contact mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas."

"Peut-être que c'est l'autre fois qu'il portait des lentilles, quand tu l'as vu à l'embarcadère?" suggère Jay.

Je me tape le front avec la main quand Jay dit ça de manière nonchalante et je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis stupide de n'y avoir même pas pensé. Peut-être que la couleur étrange de ses yeux est un problème médical… quelque chose comme les albinos qui ont les yeux rouges… donc il est possible qu'il doive porter des lentilles de contact quand le soleil brille?

Cela me jette une toute nouvelle perspective car j'avais déjà commencé, à contrecœur, à rejeter mon fantasme qu'Easy pourrait être le gars à la capuche parce que je n'arrivais pas à contourner le problème de ses yeux. La possibilité que cela soit lui est de soixante et quinze pour cent maintenant.

J'envoie un texto à Kate pour lui dire comment je m'en suis sortie hier soir, en ajoutant que j'aie hâte qu'on se retrouve bientôt.

J'envoie aussi un message à Mike car il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il allait me voir dans quelques jours. Jessica m'avait proposé de m'emmener à un concert un soir de cette semaine, alors ma vie sociale s'améliore rapidement.

Kirsty fait irruption et me demande cinq dollars que je lui donne à contrecœur puis je tire un bout de papier dans un sac. Je ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier le nom du cheval, je glisse le papier dans le tiroir où il restera jusqu'à lundi prochain.

"Tu ne regardes pas?" gémit Kirsty.

"Non, parce que je sais qu'il va perdre. Je ne suis pas fan des courses de chevaux de toute façon."

Kirsty hausse les épaules et va vers Jay qui choisit son cheval puis cherche immédiatement les probabilités sur Internet… et n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Kirsty est à mi-chemin de la porte lorsqu'elle fait demi-tour et chuchote furtivement : "Avez-vous entendu parler du maire et de ses problèmes conjugaux?"

"Non," réponds-je, avec enthousiasme car j'adore les ragots. J'ai remarqué que les sourcils de Jay s'envolent vers le ciel et qu'il... secoue la tête comme s'il était un peu dégoûté mais je sais très bien qu'il va écouter avidement ce que Kirsty a à dire.

"Eh bien... il était dans le restaurant tournant, au sommet du Space Needle, samedi soir. Ils étaient là-haut quand le tremblement de terre a frappé, ce qui signifie qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser les ascenseurs pour descendre jusqu'à ce que les ingénieurs leur donnent le feu vert.

En plus de cela, l'alimentation électrique et la sauvegarde d'urgence n'a pas fonctionné, du coup les cuisines étaient hors d'usage et ils ne pouvaient pas dîner pendant qu'ils attendaient, _en plus_ les escaliers étaient sans lumière et les invités étaient pris au piège là-haut jusqu'à ce que le courant soit rétabli. Quand ils ont enfin pu descendre, vers une heure du matin, les journalistes étaient à l'extérieur pour interroger les gens qui avaient été piégés et ils l'ont repéré avec une fille alors qu'il essayait de s'éclipser."

"Oh là là!" Je commente sèchement.

"Ce n'est pas tout," poursuit Kirsty avec délectation. "L'une des secrétaires en haut, est amie avec sa femme. Apparemment, elle l'a harcelé pendant des années pour qu'il l'emmène dîner là-bas… mais il ne l'a jamais fait, alors il est doublement dans la merde à la maison."

"Ça lui apprendra," dis-je, en imaginant le maire essayant d'éviter les missiles qui ont été jetés sur lui dès qu'il est rentré chez lui.

"Il est de retour aujourd'hui mais tout le monde reste à l'écart," dit-elle, en riant en se dirigeant vers la porte pour extorquer cinq dollars au reste du personnel sans méfiance.

"Merci pour l'info," commente Jay alors qu'il parcourt Internet à la recherche de ragots salaces sur le maire et de sa "frasque", ce qui prouve qu'il a apprécié autant que Kirsty et moi d'entendre parler du maire et de ses problèmes.

"Tu es aussi mauvais qu'une fille!" je l'accuse en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il a manifestement trouvé le bon article dans l'actualité.

"Putain de merde, viens voir ça!" dit-il, excité, et me fait signe de venir. Je présume qu'il a reconnu la fille en question, alors je me dépêche pour voir à quoi elle ressemble. Au lieu de ça, Jay regarde une photo du Space Needle prise avec un zoom depuis un autre bâtiment, pendant la panne d'électricité, où l'on peut clairement voir les clients du restaurant tenir une pancarte qui dit : "Envoyez de la nourriture!"

"Qu'est-ce que..." Je marmonne puis je me précipite sur mon bureau et je choisis dans mon dossier la photo du jardin d'enfant que le gars à la capuche a peint qui à première vue est presque une copie conforme de ce que je viens de voir sur l'ordinateur de Jay. Je jette la photo à Jay qui la tient à côté de l'écran pour comparer les images qui sont presque identiques, la seule différence étant que la peinture n'est évidemment pas une photo.

"Seigneur!" s'exclame Jay en se grattant la tête. "Comment diable expliquons-nous cela? Est-ce que ce type est aussi un voyant?"

"Je ne sais pas…" je marmonne en retournant à mon bureau et je m'assieds avant que mes jambes ne cèdent. J'ai déjà accepté que quelque chose de très étrange - d'inimaginable, d'inexplicable ou n'importe quel autre adjectif qui implique fondamentalement "bizarre" - se passait ici mais maintenant j'ai besoin de comprendre si cette dernière découverte pourrait être l'indice que je cherchais, qui pourrait commencer à m'indiquer la direction à suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

Il est fort probable que le Space Needle ait déjà été touché par des tremblements de terre auparavant et que le message "Envoyez de la Nourriture" soit une blague de longue date qui est faite quand les gens sont coincés là-haut mais c'est une trop grande coïncidence que ça se soit passé trois semaines après l'apparition de la peinture. Avait-il "prévu" que cela arriverait ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Je regarde les autres peintures jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre image qui, je l'espère pourra prouver s'il a vraiment prédit l'avenir. Je cherche le numéro de téléphone dont j'ai besoin sur Internet et j'appelle.

Il me faut environ cinq minutes pour joindre le conservateur du Musée d'Art Frye, qui, heureusement est le gars à qui Jay a parlé quand il est allé inspecter leur peinture. Je me présente et lui pose quelques questions.

"La galerie a-t-elle été touchée par le tremblement de terre samedi soir, Monsieur?"

"Juste un peu, Mlle Swan," répondit-il. "Le personnel a passé la plus grande partie de la journée de dimanche à accrocher de nouveau les tableaux et nous avons eu des dommages mineurs sur une statue qui s'est renversée mais à part ce petit inconvénient il n'y a pas eu d'autres problèmes qui valent la peine de s'inquiéter."

Je vois que Jay m'observe attentivement pendant que je parle au conservateur car il a manifestement compris où je veux en venir avec mes questions. Je pose la suivante.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous ayez pris des photos de la galerie avant d'avoir remis les tableaux en place?"

"Si, nous l'avons fait, Mlle Swan. Le Seattle Times en voulait une sélection pour un reportage qu'ils faisaient sur le tremblement de terre. Voulez-vous que je vous les envoie?"

"S'il vous plaît!" lui réponds-je et je lui donne mon adresse e-mail.

"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous en avez besoin?" demande-t-il. "Comme vous le savez, les tremblements sont fréquents dans cette partie du monde…"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, Monsieur…" mens-je. "Mon patron m'a demandé de vous appeler."

"C'est très bien alors. Je vous les enverrai sous peu. Au revoir."

J'ai mal à l'estomac en attendant le mail qui me confirmera si j'ai affaire à quelque chose qui est totalement inexplicable. J'ai du mal à rester assise. Mon pied tape à côté du bureau et mes doigts tambourinent à la surface. Je peux dire que Jay est intrigué, il n'est pas du tout aussi excité que moi mais il n'a pas encore été en présence d'Easy.

"Essayes-tu d'imiter Dave Grohl?" grommelle-t-il car mes pieds et doigts le rendent manifestement fou.

"Qui?" demandé-je, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Dave Growl ou quel que soit son nom de famille.

"Le batteur de Nirv... Oh, peu importe…!"

" _Nevermind_ * n'était-il pas le nom du meilleur album de Nirvana?" réponds-je innocemment.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie cette conversation…" murmure-t-il, alors que j'ai un bip pour me dire qu'un nouveau mail est arrivé.

Je me sens mal en ouvrant les pièces jointes car cinquante pour cent de moi souhaite avoir la confirmation que la peinture 'Envoyez de la nourriture' n'est qu'une coïncidence, ce qui veut dire que je suis toujours en train de chercher une solution plausible mais l'autre moitié prie que cela confirme qu'il est d'une manière ou d'une autre capable de prédire l'avenir et même si ce serait le comble de la bizarrerie, ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre depuis le début.

Les premières photos montrent le hall d'entrée qui n'a pas été très affecté. Les deux suivantes sont des vues de la salle principale et comme l'avait prédit la peinture, beaucoup des peintures sont juste un peu de travers. Je parcours les photos jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle qui ressemble le plus à la peinture et l'agrandis pour qu'elle soit en plein écran.

Jay se tient derrière moi, tenant la photo de la peinture, prêt pour la comparaison et il laisse échapper un léger soupir lorsqu'il la voit pour la première fois. En dehors des sujets dans les cadres, la peinture est presque identique à la photographie sur l'écran.

"C'est complètement bizarre…" dit-il, en regardant la photo.

"Plus que bizarre…" Je suis d'accord. "Penses-tu que ça intéresserait Mulder et Scully de s'attaquer à ça?"

"Probablement… c'est pile dans leur champ d'investigation," répond-il, puis il retourne à son bureau, prend son fauteuil et l'amène vers le mien.

"C'est vrai, Bella," dit-il d'un ton officiel, professionnel. "Passons en revue les autres peintures et voyons s'il a prédit autre chose. Si c'est le cas, je vais directement voir le maire."

"Non, tu ne le feras pas," réponds-je avec force et sans hésitation. "Toi, moi, nous, ne _dirons rien_ à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions qui est ce type… et pourquoi. Il y a évidemment une raison pour laquelle il envoie des messages à travers ses peintures mais pas seulement, s'il avait voulu que le Maire sache ce qu'il voulait dire il l'aurait harcelé _lui_ , pas une nouvelle conseillère en arts urbains…

… Jay, le Maire est assez énervé en ce moment, alors se précipiter à son bureau pour lui dire d'abord, que j'avais raison et qu'il avait tort à propos de l'implication d'un gang et deuxièmement, que nous soupçonnons l'artiste d'être capable de prédire l'avenir et qu'il peint ce qu'il a vu dans toute la ville, ne se passerait probablement pas très bien et... je serai probablement virée sur-le-champ pour… folie."

Jay a l'air mécontent pendant un moment mais même lui comprend qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour pour ennuyer le maire à cause de sa situation familiale. Il grogne puis commence à regarder les photos une par une. Il choisit d'abord la peinture du café en flammes et l'examine, alors que je clique sur G°°gle et tape _'Café en feu à Seattle'_. Immédiatement je trouve des articles qui remontent à des années en arrière, l'incident le plus récent se trouvant en haut de la page.

Il s'agit d'actualités locales le jour où j'ai pris l'avion pour SeaTac, soit le samedi 22 avril. Les quarante-cinq dernières minutes de mon vol avaient été épouvantables alors que nous tournions au-dessus de la mer en attendant qu'un violent orage se calme avant de pouvoir atterrir. Je venais d'endurer un voyage transatlantique de douze heures et tout ce que je voulais, c'était atterrir et rentrer chez Charlie.

En plus de ça j'étais terrifiée car les turbulences étaient assez effrayantes et de nombreux passagers n'étaient pas bien. En fin de compte, le pilote avait pu atterrir à la fin de la tempête, alors que nous étions à court de carburant, notre atterrissage avait été très chaotique, ce que certains idiots masochistes avait appelé un atterrissage "excitant".

En lisant la première ligne du reportage sur l'incendie du café, je retiens mon souffle parce que les mots suivants confirment, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que le gars à la capuche avait en quelque sorte prédit le sort de ce restaurant.

 _Pendant le violent orage qui a fait rage sur Seattle le samedi soir, 'Beelzebub', un restaurant grill populaire dans le quartier Queen Anne, a été frappé par la foudre et gravement endommagé. Les convives ont été obligés d'abandonner leurs repas lorsque le restaurant a pris feu mais heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. Les propriétaires de Beelzebub estiment qu'ils rouvriront leurs portes avant la fin du mois de mai._

La photo du café sur Internet est identique à la peinture, sauf que le nom du café situé sur la façade de l'immeuble n'est pas maintenant obscurci par la fumée. Beelzebub est un autre nom pour le Diable et est, à mon avis, un excellent nom pour un restaurant qui sert des grillades.

Et puis je me souviens où j'ai entendu le nom 'Beelzebub' avant. C'était quand Jay et moi étions chez _Joe et Del's_ après qu'il m'ait rejoint quand j'avais vu mon visage sur la fresque du football. Si l'un de nous avait flashé sur le nom du restaurant quand le serveur l'a mentionné, on aurait pu enquêter et se rendre compte de ce qui se passait mardi dernier. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point nous sommes lents tous les deux.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre…" murmure Jay, "… et je ne parle pas de café."

"Ce n'est pas normal," je marmonne philosophiquement, car les implications de ce que nous découvrons deviennent trop stupéfiantes pour être envisagées. La sensation de piqûre désormais familière est présente dans mon cou et je frissonne encore car il n'y a plus de doute que Jay et moi avons percé le mystère du sujet de ses peintures.

"Je suis d'accord, c'est extraordinaire," dit Jay en lisant le reportage et en comprenant l'importance du nom du café, "mais qu'allons-nous faire?"

"Je ne sais pas," réponds-je honnêtement. "Je dois y réfléchir mais continuons avec les autres photos et voyons ce que nous trouvons."

Je tape _'Accidents de sous-marin'_ dans G°°gle, mais rien de récent n'apparaît mais ce n'est pas surprenant car je doute que la marine rende public qu'un de ses sous-marins nucléaires se retourné. J'essaie _"Attaque de requins"_ et après avoir beaucoup cherché, je finis par trouver une histoire d'il y a quelques jours qui raconte qu'un plongeur a été attaqué par un requin au large des côtes de l'Oregon. Le requin s'est emmêlé dans les filets d'un pêcheur et a attaqué le plongeur qui tentait de le libérer, sûrement parce qu'il s'est senti agressé. Le plongeur a mordu l'aileron dorsal du requin en légitime défense, après quoi le requin est parti. Je montre l'histoire à Jay qui souligne qu'il n'y a pas de récifs de corail dans cette partie du Pacifique.

Je lui jette un sale regard parce qu'il est si pédant puis je défends le gars à la capuche.

"Il a probablement voulu rendre la peinture murale plus attrayante et intéressante pour les visiteurs, Jay."

"D'accord, tu marques un point," gémit-il et me donne la photo de la fille qui rêve de la course des chevaux. "Que penses-tu de celle-là ?"

"Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être n'importe quelle course de chevaux. Y a-t-il des jockeys femmes dans le Kentucky Derby?"

"Aucune idée," dit-il, puis il se déplace rapidement en faisant rouler son fauteuil et jette un coup d'œil sur Internet. Je le vois parcourir la liste des chevaux et des jockeys puis ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a au moins un jockey féminin. Il reste silencieux sur sa chaise et regarde l'écran.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je demande curieusement.

"Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne veux pas connaître le nom du cheval que tu as tiré au sort mais pourrais-je jeter un coup d'œil au papier que tu as tiré?"

"Bien sûr," je réponds et j'ouvre le tiroir où j'ai mis mon papier. Jay se lève, vient vers moi et ouvre le petit papier plié. En lisant le nom, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ce qui veut dire qu'il a déjà deviné quel nom serait inscrit. Il n'y a aucune chance que je ne découvre pas maintenant quel cheval j'ai choisi au hasard. Je vais pour le lui arracher des mains mais il met ticket hors de ma portée.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir?, se moque-t-il.

"Donne-moi ce putain de truc, Jay!" sifflé-je, sans me préoccuper de lâcher un juron au bureau, après quoi il le place devant moi.

Je le lis une fois puis de nouveau, car je me souviens de la peinture de la fille dans le hamac.

Le nom de mon cheval est _'Always Dreaming'_ et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Notre gars est peut-être voyant mais comment fait-il?

…

Easy prononcé [izi] – facile en anglais

E.C. prononcé [ici] en anglais

*Course réservée aux chevaux de trois ans qui se dispute sur 2 000 mètres, c'est le plus grand événement des courses américaines

*Nevermind : peu importe.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

 _Eh bien, c'est un peu étrange et certains diront "tiré par les cheveux", qu'elle ait eu prendre ce papier. Hmmmmmm !_

 _Alors, ils ont réalisé que le gars à la capuche peut en quelque sorte prédire l'avenir mais ils ne savent toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne cherche pas à avoir une sorte de reconnaissance pour le travail qu'il accomplit, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit y avoir une autre raison._

 _La prochaine fois, Bella, avec un peu d'encouragement de la part de Jay, commencera à penser différemment (enfin), et pendant qu'elle fait ça, le gars à la capuche recommencera ses tours de magie et fera une peinture qui répondra à toutes les questions de Bella (et aux vôtres aussi)._

 _Plus longtemps à attendre,_

 _(Oh ouais, ensuite Edward reprendra l'histoire. Je vous entends toutes hurler_ "C'est pas trop tôt"!)


	13. Chapitre 13

.

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Je regarde le nom du cheval avec incrédulité. Sur environ vingt-cinq choix de tirage au sort dans le sac de Kirsty j'avais réussi à piocher le seul qui fasse une référence directe à cette peinture, ce qui signifie que le gars à la capuche n'est pas seulement un artiste brillant et un voyant mais aussi un putain de magicien. Je suis encore en train de digérer ce nouvel exemple d'improbabilité délirante quand Jay revient avec une autre perle d'information, qui démontre le fait que nous avons été aveugles depuis une semaine.

"Il n'y a pas que le nom du cheval qui soit important, Bella. Tu te souviens quand nous étions dans la rue, nous demandant pourquoi cette peinture avait été faite là parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui soit lié aux courses de chevaux dans le coin?"

"Ouais," marmonné-je, étant réticente pour le moment à absorber quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça allait me donner mal à la tête.

"Regarde l'adresse. La peinture est sur le mur du numéro 143 de cette rue. Le derby de samedi est la 143e fois que cette course a lieu. J'aurai dû voir qu'il essayait de nous le dire."

"Oui tu aurais dû…" dis-je comme une blague puis je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

"Est-ce que ça va?" me demande-t-il gentiment.

"Oui… non… … je n'en sais rien," me plains-je presque. "Cette merde n'est tout simplement pas réelle, Jay. Je devrais me sentir enthousiasmée et émerveillée par tout cela mais il ne nous a toujours pas dit _pourquoi_ il faisait ce qu'il faisait et quel est son vrai message."

"C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe?" demande Jay, d'une manière légèrement condescendante cette fois.

"Oui! A quoi d'autre devrai-je penser? Dis-moi s'il te plait!" le supplié-je.

Jay tire son fauteuil une fois de plus et s'assied près de moi. Il prend mon appareil photo et fait défiler les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. C'est celle qui est sur le mur de brique en face ma fenêtre, avec le simple mot CROIRE.

Je fixe ce mot des yeux et je comprends que tout ce qu'il demandait c'est que je crois en _lui_ , pas juste au contenu de ses peintures. S'il avait dit, à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre simplement avec des mots qu'il pouvait prévoir l'avenir, moi ou n'importe qui d'autre sain d'esprit ne l'aurait jamais cru avant de l'avoir vraiment vu. Il nous avait donné la preuve irréfutable qu'il était un véritable voyant sous la forme de peintures sans rien nous dire, probablement parce qu'il voulait rester anonyme.

"Il nous dit qu'il sait ce qui va se passer dans le futur," murmurai-je. "Et il veut que nous croyions en lui sans en douter."

Jay hoche la tête et repose l'appareil photo sur le bureau. "Oui mais ce n'est pas tout," dit-il en se levant. "Maintenant, Bella je vais nous faire une tasse de café très fort. Pendant que je m'en vais, je veux que tu restes assise tranquillement et que tu réfléchisses parce que tu n'as pas encore tout compris. Il faut aller de l'avant Bella essaie de voir les choses sous un nouvel angle."

Je le fixe, complètement hébétée quand il prononce ces mots. Il ressemble vraiment à un parent qui dit calmement à son enfant de réfléchir à ses actions après avoir été pris en train de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais je prends son conseil sans m'offusquer et pose mes coudes sur le bureau, ma tête dans mes mains et je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir mieux me concentrer. Jay a déjà compris donc il faut que je me concentre sur ce que je sais déjà et avec de la chance je vais pouvoir comprendre moi aussi.

J'ai déjà accepté que le gars à la capuche peut prédire l'avenir et pour une raison quelconque il a choisi de peindre dans la ville pour nous le faire comprendre, alors peut être que Jay a compris sa véritable motivation, ce qui a toujours été ma question numéro un. Je suppose que s'il voulait simplement nous dire qu'il pouvait prévoir l'avenir il aurait pu écrire ses prévisions dans un journal quelconque. Il aurait aussi pu aller à la télé et devenir riche. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce moyen pour nous informer de ses capacités tout en voulant rester anonyme?

Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour ce subterfuge, être médium n'est pas un crime. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place mais je ne trouve rien d'autre que son désir de rester anonyme ou plus inquiétant encore qu'il nous prévienne peut-être de quelque chose qui va arriver bientôt et que nous n'avons pas encore compris.

Je crains alors que le sous-marin nucléaire qui se retourne ne provoque peut-être un désastre radioactif comme à Tchernobyl ou Three Mile Island mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce à quoi Jay veut que j'arrive. Je serre ma tête entre mes mains mais cela n'aide en rien, aucune pression ne pourra forcer la bonne réponse à sortir de moi.

Je sens le café avant de le voir, mes yeux étant toujours bien fermés, quand Jay revient de la cuisine et pose la tasse fumante devant moi. Je ne me suis pas encore approchée de sa longueur d'onde ou de celle du gars à la capuche mais je sirote mon café en espérant que la caféine stimulera mes cellules grises puis je jetterai un autre coup d'œil aux photos. Même si Jay et moi ne l'avons pas encore prouvé je suis sûre qu'elles confirmeront également qu'il prédit l'avenir.

"D'accord, j'abandonne." Je soupire et regarde Jay d'un air suppliant.

Il s'assied à nouveau à côté de moi et m'envoie l'un de ses regards intenses comme s'il essayait de rentrer dans mon cerveau avant de me faire profiter de ses connaissances supérieures.

"Tu es une fille normale qui a une éducation normale et qui a fait des études supérieures, d'accord?"

"Oui," réponds-je, sans savoir où ça va nous mener.

"Alors dis-moi, Isabella Swan de Forks, Washington, comment se fait-il que ta seule préoccupation concerne le message qu'il essaie de t'envoyer alors que toute autre personne sensée - qui a une éducation typiquement moyenne et a fait des études supérieures à la moyenne - se demanderait _comment diable un gars lambda a-t-il cette capacité maintenant prouvée de prédire l'avenir avec précision?"_

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Jay continue sur sa lancée.

"Cette capacité à elle seule n'est en aucun cas "normale." C'est comme un scénario de X Files, Twilight Zone ou l'équipe du Pr Xavier en d'autres termes c'est de la science-fiction. Personne ne peut vraiment prédire l'avenir n'est-ce pas? C'est absolument impossible. En plus comment ce mec peut-il peindre dans le noir? Comment diable peint-il si vite? Comment fait-il pour éviter d'être vu pendant qu'il peint et surtout quand il peint en hauteur? Comment diable a-t-il su quelle était ta place de parking? Comment a-t-il pu savoir à quoi tu ressemblais avant que tu viennes à Seattle? Son comportement n'est en aucune façon, _normal."_

Je secoue la tête parce que je ne peux répondre à aucune de ces questions mais Jay a raison, je me suis juste concentrée sur pourquoi il fait cela et pas comment, ce qui est inexplicable. Evidemment que j'aie été impressionnée par la façon dont il a réussi à faire ce qu'il a fait mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la profondeur de ce travail, mis à part deviner qu'il utilisait une corde de rappel lorsqu'il peignait. Maintenant "prédire l'avenir" a été ajouté à l'équation et je n'ai toujours pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel, voir de surhumain chez la personne à laquelle nous avions affaire.

Je prends mon appareil photo et la photo à l'écran est celle du mur voisin. Bien sûr Jay ne sait pas qu'il est rentré dans mon appartement et je ne vais pas le mentionner car la liste des bizarreries est déjà suffisamment longue. Heureusement il n'a pas vu les photos du message à la vitre quand il a fait défiler et je me sens coupable de ne pas tout lui avoir dit mais ce sera pour un autre jour.

"Alors quand il a dit de 'croire' ce n'est pas simplement qu'il voulait que je croie qu'il pouvait prédire l'avenir, il voulait me montrer aussi qu'il était extraordinaire ou qu'il avait de super pouvoirs? C'est ce que tu sous-entends?"

"C'est ce que je suppose."

"Tu crois que n'importe qui peut avoir des super pouvoirs?"

"Pas à la façon des Marvel Comic ou des X-men, non je ne le crois pas. Cependant je crois que nous avons affaire à une personne avec des compétences exceptionnelles et très rares… et qui cache son identité à cause de ça."

"Sensationnel!" réponds-je et j'imagine brièvement Easy avec une tenue de Spiderman et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. "Tu l'as appelé Spider artiste tu te souviens?"

Jay rit et prend la photo avec les chiffres bien dessinés et revient à son bureau en faisant rouler le fauteuil. "Réfléchis simplement à ce gars pendant que je vais essayer de résoudre celle-là, ça devrait être plus facile maintenant que nous savons ce que nous cherchons. J'aime les énigmes," ajoute-t-il.

A ce moment-là je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je vois un texto de Mike qui me propose de le retrouver après son travail. Je lui donne rendez-vous à l'extérieur de l'Aquarium à six heures pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil à la peinture puis nous dînerons dans l'un des restaurants de poisson sur le quai.

Je suis toujours en train de réfléchir au fait que le gars à la capuche ait des super pouvoirs, ce qui est ridicule bien sûr, quand Jay s'écrie : "J'ai compris!" Il agite la photo des chiffres au-dessus de sa tête alors je me précipite à son bureau. Il en a entouré quelques-uns formant quatre paires, je remarque qu'il les a assemblés par couleur et par forme, ce qui en laisse deux tous seuls.

"Alors que signifient-ils? " demandé-je, puisque je ne comprends pas la logique.

"Ce sont les numéros gagnants de la super loterie d'il y a quelques semaines," sanglote-t-il presque. "Seigneur! J'aurai dû regarder de plus près avant. Je pourrai être super riche maintenant. Putain!"

"Peu importe," réponds-je, essayant de paraître sympathique mais échouant. "Fais aller quelqu'un miser sur _Always Dreaming_ pour toi. Ça pourrait compenser."

Jay souffle de dégoût à ma suggestion et je retourne à mon bureau pour prendre la photo des animaux dans la salle d'attente du psychiatre pour la lui donner. "Travaille à celle-là si tu peux. Je ne saurais par où commencer."

Ma tête bourdonne tellement, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis une heure environ et je me sens légèrement dépassée par tout ça. La climatisation garde le bureau frais mais j'ai soudain envie de sortir prendre l'air en ville et faire une promenade rapide pour me vider la tête. Je profiterai également de l'occasion pour aller à l'épicerie la plus proche et acheter un sandwich, un panini pour déjeuner. Je demande donc à Jay s'il veut quelque chose.

J'attrape mon sac à main et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sur le trottoir. Le ciel est couvert et la pluie menace mais cela ne me décourage pas et je pars à toute allure. J'ai juste l'intention de marcher pendant une demi-heure puis d'acheter de quoi manger et revenir. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, ferme ma veste car il fait du vent fort puis part sur Columbia Street et me dirige vers le front de mer.

Malgré ce que Jay a dit concernant les capacités extraordinaires du gars à la capuche - et certains diront que c'est inexplicable - je sais tout au fond de moi qu'il y a encore quelque chose à ajouter à cela. Je n'ai pas encore découvert la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça, ni pourquoi il communique avec moi plutôt qu'avec Jay. Il me semble que tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent de son travail m'a amené jusque là mais il me prépare aussi pour quelque chose de plus gros, possiblement quelque chose qu'il sait va arriver dans le futur. Maintenant que j'ai accepté qu'il connaisse vraiment l'avenir peut-être qu'il considérera que je suis prête pour ce qu'il veut vraiment que je sache ou même sera-t-il prêt à me le dire lui-même.

J'ai atteint l'Alaska Way qui est parallèle au front de mer et je peux voir l'aquarium d'ici. Je décide d'aller revoir cette peinture puis de retourner au bureau en passant par la First Avenue ou Union Street selon ce qui est le plus court. En me dirigeant vers le bâtiment, je remarque que les gens l'admirent toujours. Certains s'arrêtent même pour regarder, ce qui me plait beaucoup et j'espère que le gars à la capuche sait que son talent est toujours apprécié.

Je peux voir qu'elle est maintenant protégé par des panneaux de plexiglas, ce qui est dommage à certains égards car cela terni la peinture par endroit. Les tortues ne sont plus aussi brillantes et le miroitement des nageoires des poissons anges n'est plus aussi beau mais au moins elle est protégée des intempéries et je n'ai plus à craindre que Barry ou tout autre vandale, profane cette belle œuvre d'art.

Je descends les marches jusqu'au parc Waterfront d'où l'on a généralement une belle vue sur la baie Elliott mais là elle est plongée dans une brume grise de pluie fine qui commence à tomber. Je rabats la capuche de ma veste par-dessus ma tête et rentre la plupart de mes cheveux dedans puis je regarde la mer. Ce qui pour une fois n'a pas l'air aussi invitant que d'habitude car elle est plutôt agitée. J'imagine que je suis en train de traverser Bainbridge en ce moment et je me sens un peu nauséeuse en y réfléchissant car je n'ai pas le pied marin.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure et je suis surprise de constater que cela fait déjà vingt minutes que j'ai quitté le bureau, ce qui signifie que je ferai mieux de rentrer surtout si je dois faire la queue à l'épicerie. Je retourne rapidement sur la route menant à Union Street, ce qui signifie que je dois passer sous le viaduc de l'Alaskan Way. C'est à cet endroit précis que je l'ai vu la première fois, debout dans l'ombre de la très fréquentée autoroute qui gronde au-dessus de nos têtes.

Lorsque j'arrive au bord du trottoir et que je regarde où je me dirige, je le vois debout au même endroit qu'avant, sa capuche sur sa tête et ses mains dans ses poches, ses épaules voûtées comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci il regarde par terre. Je cesse de respirer pendant une seconde car je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réel mais quand il bouge je suis absolument certaine qu'il l'est.

Je ne peux pas traverser à cause de la circulation mais je suis déterminée à ne pas cligner des yeux cette fois-ci alors je les garde sur lui quand il se retourne pour passer sous le viaduc. Il passe l'un des piliers en béton qui supporte l'autoroute et caresse la surface avec sa main puis il disparaît derrière. J'entends le bip qui signifie que je peux traverser sans danger. Je cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'à arriver où il se trouvait il y a moins de quinze secondes mais il est déjà parti. Je regarde frénétiquement autour des piliers et dans la rue mais comme les autres fois il s'est volatilisé.

Je veux crier de frustration… j'étais tellement proche de lui. Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Pourquoi me tente-t-il et me rend-il folle? Pourquoi se montre-t-il s'il ne veut pas communiquer avec moi, à moins…

Je reviens sur mes pas, où il était, et puis je comprends pourquoi il a tapé sur le pilier.

Un message est écrit pour moi sur le béton sale dans sa belle italique et après l'avoir lu et digéré, en particulier la dernière phrase, je prends une photo de ses mots avec mon téléphone.

 _Si tu crois en moi, la prochaine étape consiste en_ _ **me faire confiance**_ _. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi. S'il te plait n'essaie pas de me trouver, ce serait trop dangereux pour nous deux._

'Dangereux'? Et qu'entend-il par 'pour nous deux'?

Je n'ai jamais encore lu ou senti quelque chose de sinistre dans ses messages et je me demande si c'est juste un avertissement avant de découvrir qui il est, ce qui me met en colère un instant. Il _**me**_ traque, c'est lui qui était dans ma chambre quand je dormais. S'il y avait un danger à ce qu'on soit réuni pourquoi diable se montrait-il à nouveau à moi?

Je reviens au bureau plongée dans mes pensées alors qu'un autre fil conducteur de ce mystère me trotte dans la tête à tel point que j'en oublie d'aller à l'épicerie. Je sors de l'ascenseur au 25e étage avant de me rappeler qu'il faut que j'achète à manger mais je dois trouver Jay pour lui dire ce que je pense avant de perdre le fil.

Jay est en train de taper un mail quand j'arrive. Il me regarde alors que je lui demande : "Pourquoi moi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" répond-il intrigué.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est… pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mis _ton_ visage sur cette peinture au stade? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas suivi, toi et ne t'a-t-il pas envoyé de message? Ça faisait plus d'un mois que tu étais sur son cas avant que j'arrive, pourquoi a-t-il attendu que je commence à travailler avant d'essayer de communiquer activement avec ce bureau? S'il essaie de prouver quelque chose ou d'essayer de nous dire quelque chose pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi comme intermédiaire, si c'est ce que je suis?"

"C'est un gars et tu es une fille - et une jolie en plus," répond Jay avec nonchalance. "Peut-être a-t-il découvert que tu avais été embauchée et il a fait une recherche sur toi puis il est tombé follement amoureux. Il ne peut pas y avoir tant d'Isabella Swan que ça sur Faceb°°k."

"Merci pour le compliment," réponds-je avec un grognement de dérision, "mais je ne suis pas sur Faceb°°k, souviens-toi et je n'ai pas permis à ma photo d'être publiée sur les médias sociaux à cause de Jake."

"Et ton album scolaire, alors? Il est en ligne?"

"Je ne sais pas. Maintenant que j'y pense, la photo de moi sur la peinture murale est très semblable à celle de mon album de cette année. Mon père a dit que je ressemblais à un épagneul." Je tire mes cheveux vers le bas de chaque côté de mon visage pour montrer a Jay ce que je veux dire et il rit.

"Peut-être qu'il fait une fixation sur les filles qui ressemblent à de petits chiens câlins avec de longues oreilles alors. Mais ça serait vraiment bizarre. Au fait, est-ce qu'il te semble que tu portes un collier." Jay fait le bruit de chien puis sort la langue et fait des bruits de halètement.

Je lui réponds : "Très drôle," et je lui tire la langue en allant vers mon bureau.

Je me demande s'il faut parler à Jay du message sur le pilier mais je décide de ne pas le faire pour l'instant. Je retourne à l'Aquarium ce soir pour retrouver Mike afin de pouvoir dire que je l'ai vu.

En ce moment, je veux réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il m'a avertie que le trouver pourrait être dangereux pour... nous deux.

Jay me propose de sortir déjeuner et après avoir mangé, il me dit qu'il n'a pas avancé sur la peinture avec les animaux mais que celle du football montrait le score gagnant du match qui a été joué le week-end suivant, donc ce mystère a été résolu.

On a épuisé les preuves à propos du gars à la capuche, alors on passe l'après-midi à examiner tous les derniers rapports de graffitis dans la ville et planifier un itinéraire pour enquêter sur certains des plus intéressants qu'on a reçus ces derniers jours. J'attends demain avec impatience car j'ai apprécié notre tournée de mardi dernier. Un autre jour avec Jay dans la voiture sera une bonne distraction de tout le reste.

A dix-sept heures trente, je fais mon sac et je pars pour l'Aquarium. J'arrive tôt et je m'attends à devoir traîner un peu mais Mike y est déjà. Le temps s'est considérablement amélioré depuis l'après-midi et le front de mer humide scintille sous le soleil du début de soirée. Je peux maintenant voir de l'autre côté de la baie jusqu'à l'île de Bainbridge alors qu'il y a quelques heures, elle était enveloppée de brume.

Pendant que Mike examine la peinture, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour voir si gars à la capuche me regarde comme avant mais il n'y a personne qui lui ressemble cette fois.

"Quoi de neuf?" demande Mike, et je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas dit un mot sur la peinture depuis le début.

"Rien... enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je t'expliquerai plus tard," dis-je. Je me demande si je dois tout raconter à Mike mais je veux d'abord voir comment se passe la soirée.

Quand Mike en a assez vu et que nous tombons d'accord pour dire que c'est une œuvre d'art magnifique, on se promène jusqu'au _Crab Pot_ qui est le restaurant préféré de Mike. Une fois installés à notre table avec des bières, Mike me dit qu'il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jake par ses parents, mais qu'il ne connait pas toute l'histoire.

Je lui fournis la version intégrale à partir du moment où je me suis cachée dans le magasin et comment Jake a fait tomber des marchandises et m'a pourchassée en moto. Il savait tout cela, bien sûr, mais... il n'avait pas entendu comment je m'en suis sortie à cause de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui est sorti de la forêt à toute allure et l'a fait disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Pendant que je raconte l'histoire, Mike reste bouche bée et reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que Jake a prétendu qu'un ours l'avait attaqué.

"C'est des conneries," crache Mike. "Si un ours était sorti des bois, Bella, tu aurais vu un ours, pas quelque chose qui "aurait pu être un ours". Mike fait le truc des guillemets pour souligner son point de vue.

"Je suis d'accord," réponds-je. "Les médecins de l'hôpital aussi. Ils ont dit à la police qu'il ne portait aucun signe d'attaque d'un animal, grand ou petit. Il a été malmené et a fini avec un poignet cassé et d'autres blessures mais rien qui puisse étayer son histoire."

"Alors pourquoi a-t-il menti?" demanda Mike.

"Nous ne savons pas," réponds-je même si j'ai des soupçons.

Mike trouve étrange que Jake ne soit pas franc à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, du moins en ce qui concerne les médecins qui le traitent comme s'ils se fichaient de la façon dont leur patient a été blessé, c'était le travail de la police.

Je dis à Mike que je suspecte qu'il était trop gêné pour admettre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Parce que pourquoi quelqu'un ne rapporterait-il pas comment il a été blessé? Même s'il ne veut pas le dire à la police, il dirait sûrement à Billy ce qu'il s'est passé s'il savait qui ou quoi l'avait fait tomber dans la forêt.

"Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison?" demande Mike et il s'inquiète pour ma sécurité.

"Ce week-end… mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La police a assuré à Charlie que quand Jake sortirait de l'hôpital il irait directement au tribunal où il y a de bonnes chances qu'il soit mis en prison. Ses restrictions de probation ont déjà été étendues à cause de ce qu'il a fait dans le magasin, donc même s'il n'est pas incarcéré, il ne sera pas autorisé à quitter la réserve à moins d'être surveillé par l'un des agents ou par les anciens. Il ne peut plus faire de moto non plus, à cause de son poignet cassé et de son genou fracassé, donc je vais être en sécurité pour un moment."

Mike souffle, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne compte pas que Jake pour qu'il écoute quiconque voudra restreindre ses mouvements. Je sais que je devrai faire attention à mon retour à Forks mais s'il essaie encore de me harceler, un mot de ma part et il retournera en prison.

Je dois prendre le risque car il n'y a pas moyen que je ne rentre pas à la maison tous les week-ends et au moins il ne peut pas découvrir ce que je fais pendant la semaine ni où j'habite. Même Sue et sa famille ne savent pas où je travaille à Seattle et les parents de Mike ont juré de garder le secret.

Je ne raconte à Mike que l'histoire simple derrière les peintures, en ce sens que je ne parle d'aucun des... aspects psychiques et bizarres de ce qu'il se passe. J'en dis plus sur le club d'art que j'ai visité et je radote à propos d'Easy et de sa méthode décontractée d'enseigner aux enfants. Mike est vraiment intéressé et je peux dire qu'il se rend compte qu'Easy a fait une impression sérieuse sur moi et ça n'a rien à voir avec son club…

Nous prenons un bon repas détendu et nous parlons du bon vieux temps. Mike me dit qu'il est célibataire pour le moment mais ne cherche pas l'amour. Il a l'intention de quitter son emploi dans deux ans pour voyager à travers l'Europe et l'Amérique du sud donc il ne veut pas d'attache pour le moment. Il a même demandé si je pourrais être son compagnon de voyage, ce qui me surprend. Je lui réponds que je lui donnerai ma réponse à la même époque l'année prochaine et il promet de me le rappeler.

En quittant le restaurant, Mike me propose de me raccompagner chez moi. Mon appartement n'est qu'un peu à l'écart de son chemin. Il dit aussi qu'il suit les ordres de sa mère pour s'assurer que je rentre bien à la maison.

Seattle semble être une ville très sûre pour une fille seule le soir, par rapport à certains endroits que j'aie visités mais il est tard et je suis reconnaissante pour la compagnie alors que nous nous baladons entre les étals du marché.

Quand que nous tournons dans ma rue, j'entends mon nom crié derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Jessica en train de monter la colline. Elle a une guitare suspendue sur le dos, un autre grand instrument dans une main et deux sacs de courses dans l'autre. Puis je remarque encore un autre sac qui contient probablement ses livres de cours suspendus à son épaule.

"Ouais ouais, avant que tu ne le dises, je m'appelle _Sea et Biscuit_ ," plaisante-t-elle.

"C'est un cheval de course," répond Mike en essayant d'étouffer un rire.

"Vous insinuez que je suis une sorte de mule ou d'âne… ou un cheval?"

"Absolument pas," dit Mike en lui prenant les sacs de course des mains. "Votre belle crinière me dit que vous êtes un pur-sang du tout au tout."

Jessica le regarde d'un air perplexe puis me regarde. "Es-tu heureuse que ton copain dise que j'aie de beaux cheveux?"

C'est à mon tour de rire. "Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, Jess, on était au lycée ensemble. Alors, Jessica, je te présente Mike. Mike, je te présente Jessica qui vit de l'autre côté du couloir."

Ils disent tous les deux "Salut" en même temps puis Mike insiste pour porter les sacs de Jessica jusqu'à son appartement. Après avoir monté les escaliers, je leur souhaite bonne nuit à tous les deux et je les regarde se diriger au bout du couloir après que Jess ait récupéré sa clé sous mon paillasson.

Je prends une douche rapide, j'envoie un texto à papa pour lui dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée avec Mike puis je vais au lit. Je reste éveillée pendant un moment en pensant au dernier message du gars à la capuche et à l'avertissement que ce serait dangereux pour nous deux si j'essayais de savoir qui il était. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre cela puisque c'est lui qui me suit. S'il ne veut pas que je découvre qui il est, il ferait mieux de rester dans l'ombre.

 **Mercredi 3 mai**

Mon réveil sonne à mon oreille mais au lieu d'être enthousiaste pour la journée à venir, comme je l'ai été depuis le deuxième jour de mon nouveau travail, je me sens mentalement épuisée, ce qui est probablement cinquante pour cent à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu hier soir et cinquante pour cent à cause du fait que j'ai beau essayer j'échoue à donner un sens à tout ça.

Je m'endors presque de nouveau mais heureusement, je suis réveillé par un grand bruit. On dirait que la porte de Jessica claque. Je roule hors du lit puis vais à la fenêtre pour laisser le soleil entrer, tout en étant quelque peu intriguée par le fait que Jess parte si tôt à l'université.

Alors que je tire les rideaux, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir mon ami célibataire, Mike ; le mec qui dit tout le temps "non, je ne vais pas m'embêter avec des copines jusqu'à ce que j'ai trente ans,' faire 'la marche de la honte' hors de mon immeuble.

Dommage que la fenêtre soit fermée, je l'aurais sifflé. Après que j'ai assimilé le fait de savoir que Mike a visiblement apprécié l'aventure d'un soir avec Jessica, je grommelle philosophiquement, "Certains ont de la chance!"

Il y a un mail de la secrétaire du maire qui m'attend au travail pour me demander une mise à jour sur mes progrès pour son patron. Plus précisément, il veut savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas trouvé l'auteur de la peinture de l'aquarium. Je réponds par email que la piste qu'on nous a donnée s'est avérée être fausse mais que nous sommes toujours à la recherche du "gang" par tous les moyens à notre disposition. Je mets Jim et Jay en copie dans le mail et il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une réponse qui, j'en suis sûre, viendra assez rapidement.

Jay et moi allons voir les nouveaux graffitis qui sont apparus la semaine dernière. Ce ne sont que des tentatives intéressantes de messages sociaux sur l'avidité des entreprises et la politique, la corruption, ainsi que certains autres, poignantes, qui ciblent le sort des réfugiés.

Plusieurs avaient le même 'tag', ce qui veut dire que c'est le même artiste qui en est responsable mais aucun d'entre eux n'est le gars à la capuche vu qu'ils étaient peint au pistolet à l'aide de pochoirs. Malheureusement, bon nombre d'entre eux devront être retirés parce que trop personnels, nommant des entreprises ou des politiciens mais la majorité d'entre eux sont des commentaires généraux sur la société et donc, à mon avis, ont du mérite.

J'apprends à bien connaître Jay et j'espère m'être fait un ami pour la vie. On s'amuse tout en travaillant et j'apprécie la chance que j'aie d'avoir un collègue sympa. Il ne me plaît pas comme petit-ami, c'est plus un frère qu'un petit-ami.

Kirsty m'a dit dans la voiture pendant le trajet vers Forks que je l'avais sorti de sa coquille et qu'il n'était pas aussi bougon maintenant. C'est bon à entendre. Je n'ai jamais vu ce côté de lui, donc je ne peux pas comparer le nouveau Jay avec l'ancien et je dois la croire sur parole.

Nous déjeunons de nouveau chez _Joe et Del's_ , qui est tout aussi comble que la première fois. Nous entendons l'un des serveurs dire à un autre client qu'ils ont du travail supplémentaire en raison de la fermeture de _Beelzebub's_ qui est juste au coin de la rue.

Avant de retourner à la voiture, Jay et moi allons au coin pour voir le restaurant endommagé qui est plein d'ouvriers en train d'installer une nouvelle cuisine. La façade est identique à la peinture, même jusqu'aux rideaux de vichy bleu légèrement noircis qui sont toujours accrochés aux fenêtres.

Nous partons pour le site suivant et nous y sommes presque quand le téléphone de Jay sonne. Il lit le nom et soupire longuement puis appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

"Quoi de neuf?" je lui demande, mais quelqu'un lui parle avant qu'il ait le temps de me répondre et je dois écouter la conversation unilatérale de Jay avec qui que ce soit de l'autre côté.

"Ok, on va y aller maintenant... … Ouais ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en occuper... Bien... Envoie-moi l'adresse de l'immeuble," puis il raccroche.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Je demande, Jay a l'air irrité.

"Arrête-toi dès que tu peux," répond Jay en colère, alors je file dans la première rue latérale et je me gare.

"C'était Jim. Apparemment, notre ami voyant a encore frappé. Cette fois il a de gros ennuis, vu qu'il a tagué l'un des bâtiments de l'université et qu'ils sont furieux."

"Merde!" Je craque car la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que gars à la capuche devienne l'ennemi public numéro un. J'espère que Jim se trompe et que ce qui a été peint n'est pas son œuvre mais je suppose que si c'est une fresque qui est apparue du jour au lendemain, les chances que ce ne soit pas lui sont probablement minces.

Le portable de Jay émet à nouveau un bip avec l'adresse mais pas de photo, donc une fois qu'il l'a entrée dans le navigateur nous repartons. Jay propose de conduire parce qu'il dit que j'ai l'air énervé mais j'insiste pour dire que je vais bien. C'est juste qu'agripper le volant m'aide à garder le contrôle mais mes émotions sont déchirées entre la curiosité à cause de ce qu'il a peint cette fois-ci et la colère qu'il ait été assez stupide pour choisir un autre bâtiment public à moins, bien sûr, que le choix du bâtiment soit pertinent.

Il nous faut plus d'une demi-heure pour nous rendre sur le campus de l'Université à cause de la circulation dense et ensuite encore dix minutes pour trouver une place de parking. En fin de compte, nous devons nous garer assez loin et faire le reste du chemin à pied.

Le temps que Johnson Hall apparaisse, j'ai l'estomac en compote et je me sens physiquement malade avec un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Aussi, je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi pour voir si on nous surveille mais même s'il y a des étudiants à l'université et des sweats à capuche partout, il n'y a personne qui ressemble à notre gars à la capuche.

En approchant du bâtiment, je vois ce que je pense être la peinture murale complète mais elle est minuscule comparée à d'autres et de loin elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement attrayante. Et puis je vois une autre fresque puis une autre puis la dernière, à moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait continué au coin de l'immeuble.

Alors que nous voyons enfin tout le mur et que nous lisons ce qui est en fait une story-board chronologique, je peux sentir la couleur partir de mon visage et je saisis le bras de Jay pour me soutenir. Je l'entends murmurer: "Ô Sainte mère de Dieu…" alors que les implications de ce qui se trouve devant nous pénètre lentement.

S'il s'agit d'une autre prédiction et si le gars à la capuche a raison, dans moins d'une semaine, le Seattle que nous venions de traverser serait totalement méconnaissable. En fait, la ville serait réduite à un simple tas de décombres causé par un tremblement de terre massif. Cependant et encore plus terrifiant c'est que tout bâtiment ayant survécu à la catastrophe serait alors complètement submergé par un effrayant mur d'eau.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il devait nous convaincre qu'il connaissait l'avenir avant de nous dire ce qui va arriver. Mais ce qui était encore plus horrible, c'est qu'il a en fait passé le terrible flambeau de son épouvantable prédiction à Jay et moi et honnêtement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que nous allons faire à ce sujet.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Il sait donc que Seattle va bientôt être frappée par un énorme tremblement de terre et un tsunami, c'était sa façon d'avertir la ville. J'ai eu de la chance de visiter Seattle et Vancouver en 2016 mais je n'étais pas au courant de la faille très dangereuse en mer jusqu'à ce que j'en lise plus sur la zone de subduction de Cascadia. Je connaissais seulement la plus célèbre faille de San Andreas, ce qui est déjà assez effrayant… vous pouvez trouver plus d'information en cherchant sur le net._

 _Je quitte donc Bella alors qu'Edward prend le relais (hourra, je vous entends crier), mais on en revient au moment où il commence à peindre les fresques puisque je veux que vous sachiez ce qu'il avait en tête pendant qu'il le faisait. Aussi pourquoi il finit par "traquer" Bella, pourquoi ses cheveux sont longs, pourquoi il a un accent, ce qui est arrivé à Jake, etc._

 _Je ne vais pas me contenter de refaire les treize premiers chapitres, même s'il y aura évidemment quelques redites. J'espère que vous en saurez plus sur l'histoire de cette façon. Au cours de l'histoire d'Edward, nous rencontrerons le reste de sa famille et ses amis tout en découvrant son histoire… qui va vous surprendre._

 _Joan xx_


	14. Chapitre 14

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 **Plus tôt en avril 2017**

Je savais toujours quand Alice essayait de me cacher quelque chose. Sa première méthode d'obstruction était de disparaître en Alaska pour rester avec nos cousins ou aller à New York, pour rester avec Garrett et sa famille.

Si elle ne pouvait pas éviter de rester auprès de moi, elle cachait ses pensées en récitant les mots du dernier roman de science fiction qu'elle avait lu et mémorisé mot pour mot ou se concentrait en apprenant une nouvelle langue.

Cette fois-ci ses pensées étaient en "Klingon" ce qui m'était absolument étranger. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait réussi jusqu'à présent à dissimuler ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau surchargé.

Alice est une fan de Star Trek et elle l'a été depuis le jour où le premier épisode est passé à la télé en septembre 1966. Je lui avais fait cadeau du dictionnaire de la langue klingone pour Noël 2015 ainsi elle avait pu se préparer pour la convention Star Trek qui devait ouvrir le Musée de la Culture Pop en 2016.

Maintenant elle utilise cette langue pour masquer ses pensées, ce pour quoi nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord quand j'avais découvert ce qu'elle me cachait.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ces derniers jours. J'avais alors commencé à soupçonner qu'elle avait appris quelque chose de nouveau lié à notre problème. Elle m'avait soigneusement évité, soit en descendant sur l'un des bateaux avec Carlisle, soit en restant avec les autres dans la maison, sachant qu'elle savait que je ne parlerais pas devant eux.

La nuit elle disparaissait avec sa Porsche, emportant parfois son télescope afin de pouvoir regarder les étoiles depuis un endroit sombre de la forêt.

J'étais déterminé à obtenir la vérité d'elle aujourd'hui, même si je me sentais agité. Ce soir était une nuit idéale pour peindre. En d'autres termes il ne pleuvait pas et il n'y avait presque pas de clair de lune mais je ne voulais pas sortir agité comme je me sentais à présent.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas bien loin car j'arrivais à trouver un mot insensé de temps en temps parmi toutes les autres divagations mentales de ma famille. Carlisle était actuellement au téléphone en train de parler avec quelqu'un de la possibilité de remplacer la voile pour l'un des bateaux.

Emmett pensait au sexe comme d'habitude. Rosalie à elle-même, comme d'habitude. Esmée jardinait, comme d'habitude mais s'inquiétait pour moi en même temps. Elle savait que j'avais quelque chose en tête mais elle respectait également mon intimité, sachant que je me confierai à elle le moment venu.

En errant dans la maison à la recherche d'Alice je me suis souvenu du jour où j'avais découvert l'horreur à venir qui lui avait échappée par inadvertance. Après l'avoir confrontée, elle m'avait assurée qu'elle ne prévoyait pas que ça se produirait demain, ni la semaine prochaine ni le mois prochain. Au moins j'avais eu le temps de comprendre l'énormité de la situation puis de décider quoi faire à ce sujet le cas échéant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler quelles seraient les conséquences si j'agissais de manière à risquer de révéler aux autorités que nous étions autre chose que des humains normaux mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ma conscience si rien n'était fait pour avertir la ville de sa disparition imminente.

En réfléchissant à ce que j'avais accompli jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me demandais quelles seraient les conséquences pour nous deux si nous étions découverts car il n'était pas encore trop tard pour laisser la nature faire son œuvre sans entrave.

Depuis cette nuit glaciale en octobre lorsque j'avais fait voguer le bateau pour éviter une bouée vandalisée couverte de graffitis, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs donné l'idée des peintures, Alice avait respecté notre accord, ne rien dire immédiatement à la famille de ce qui allait arriver. A l'époque je lui avais demandé de me laisser un peu de temps pour voir si je pouvais trouver un moyen d'avertir anonymement la ville. Elle avait été heureuse de le faire parce que nous étions capables de quitter la ville bien avant que ça n'arrive, nous ne serions aucunement en danger.

Une fois que j'eus trouvé un plan il fallait que je réfléchisse aux implications pour ma vie et celle d'Alice s'il devenait largement connu que quelqu'un dans la ville pouvait prédire avec précision l'avenir et utilisait cette compétence au profit de la communauté. J'avais déjà accepté de risquer les foudres de notre famille royale autoproclamée en Italie et à l'époque, honnêtement, je me fichais de ce qu'ils me feraient s'ils le découvraient.

Ma vie n'était pas si importante dans le grand schéma des choses, il y en avait bien d'autres dont les vies étaient importantes et pour certains je serais damné si je laissais quelque chose leur arriver. Mais j'avais besoin qu'Alice participe, ce qui signifiait qu'elle prendrait les mêmes risques que moi et serait passible des mêmes sanctions si on nous découvrait. Les Volturi connaissaient tout des capacités d'Alice et savaient qu'elle vivait actuellement à Seattle avec les Cullen mais sans sa clairvoyance et sa coopération totale mon plan serait mort avant de débuter.

Il me fallut attendre jusqu'à Noël pour convaincre Alice que mon plan pourrait fonctionner et ce n'est que depuis quelques semaines qu'elle avait commencé à me faire savoir ce dont j'avais besoin pour avertir la ville.

Quand j'avais abordé pour la première fois l'idée de peindre pour prédire l'avenir elle avait répondu par un "non" catégorique car elle disait que c'était trop risqué pour elle et la famille.

"Les vampires ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser leurs capacités pour s'immiscer dans le monde humain," m'avait-elle rappelé, "ou pour attirer l'attention sur eux de quelque manière que ce soit. S'ils le font, les peines encourues sont généralement des peines d'emprisonnement ou pire."

Elle avait insisté avec fermeté sur cette décision pendant environ dix semaines et même si j'étais désespéré qu'elle change d'avis, je ne lui avais mis aucune pression car je ne pouvais pas la forcer à dépasser la limite en ce qui concerne les Volturi.

Mais quelque chose était arrivé qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qui l'avait convaincue de prendre ce risque, elle avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit et je n'avais pas insisté car ce n'était pas vraiment important dans le grand schéma. J'étais juste reconnaissant d'avoir son aide et sa confiance.

Au début de février, elle m'avait montré une longue liste d'événements dignes d'intérêt qui devaient se produire au cours des deux prochains mois.

Au début j'étais horrifié qu'Alice vive avec cette certitude que des tragédies, telles que des accidents mortels ou des meurtres, allaient se produire mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle était capable d'ignorer tous les événements à l'exception des événements les plus sensationnels qui lui rendaient la vie plus supportable.

Elle avait cependant admis qu'il y avait eu quelques occasions au cours des années où elle avait empêché qu'une catastrophe se produise mais elle n'avait pas voulu m'en dire davantage lorsque j'avais insisté.

J'avais commencé à élaborer un plan d'action. Tout d'abord j'avais passé au crible les événements qui avaient un rapport quelconque avec des accidents et des pertes en vie humaine, l'artiste (moi) pouvant courir le risque d'être accusé par la police ou les médias d'avoir en quelque sorte permis à l'incident de se produire pour correspondre à la prédiction. Après avoir écarté cette possibilité et essayé de les oublier, j'avais choisi de peindre seulement les événements qui étaient dus au hasard, comme un café qui serait frappé par la foudre, un mini tremblement de terre qui provoquerait des incidents en ville, l'équipe gagnante d'un match ou du Kentucky Derby et les numéros de la loterie, ce qui était des choix évidents.

Quand les événements que j'allais peindre furent choisis, je devais réfléchir où j'allais les peindre et comment. Par exemple si j'avais peint le café avec son nom, _Beelzebub_ , écrit visiblement ça aurait trop attiré l'attention sur le café lui-même.

Ce que je voulais c'était une prise de conscience à faible degré que mes prédictions étaient exactes puis je toucherai ceux qui les auraient remarquées avec la prévision la plus importante.

Alice m'avait dit qu'une équipe de nettoyeurs sillonnerait la ville pour enlever les graffitis des murs ou des bâtiments. Il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un de la municipalité qui coordonnait les effectifs et qui, espérons-le, aurait le pouvoir de prendre tout ça en charge, comprendre et informer quelqu'un de plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie.

Alors que je passe par le jardin toujours à la recherche d'Alice, je me rappelle ma première incursion dans la nuit. J'avais un peu exagéré, je m'étais habillé en noir de la tête au pied, avec une immense capuche et ensuite je m'étais passé le visage au charbon. J'avais mis tout le matériel nécessaire pour peindre dans un gros sac en toile noire que je portais en bandoulière.

C'était juste un essai pour voir si on me remarquerait commettre cet acte répréhensible dans certains des lieux les plus publics que j'avais choisis.

Si on me remarquait je devrais immédiatement revoir ma stratégie car le temps allait finir par manquer.

Ce que j'avais peint ce soir-là n'était pas une prévision. Juste un dicton qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et ma famille et j'espérais que quiconque le verrait, l'apprécierait.

J'avais emprunté l'un des bateaux à moteur les moins précieux de Carlisle et m'étais dirigé lentement vers Elliott Bay en direction de la petite marina adjacente au marché de Pike Place.

Je m'étais amarré à côté d'un élégant palais flottant puis m'étais rendu au hangar à bateaux qui était maintenant plongé dans l'obscurité totale, à l'exception de quelques éclairages bas juste au-dessus de la porte principale.

Il était une heure passé et il y avait encore au moins un bar ouvert sur les quais derrière moi, je pouvais entendre la musique et les rires distinctement mais il fallait que je saisisse ma chance et que je mise sur le fait que personne ne regarderait dans ma direction pendant l'heure suivante ou un peu plus sinon je devrais abandonner la peinture et m'enfuir.

J'avais sorti un morceau de craie de ma poche et avait tracé les lignes des mots tout le long du grand côté du bâtiment, à la limite de la hauteur de mes bras.

C'était un dicton que je connaissais bien car il y avait de nombreuses années, Esmée avait utilisé ses impressionnantes compétences en travaux de couture pour créer une belle image à partir des paroles d'Eléanor Roosevelt, enveloppant chaque lettre de vignes à fleurs complexes et entourant le texte d'oiseaux et de papillons.

Cette œuvre pendait au sommet de l'escalier menant à nos chambres et nous avait suivis de maison en maison à chaque fois que nous étions obligés de partir.

Je lui avais demandé une fois pourquoi elle aimait ce diction et elle avait répondu avec mélancolie que ça lui manquait de pouvoir rêver. Les rêveries n'avaient pas la même qualité surréaliste, avait-elle expliqué.

J'avais eu envie de lui suggérer de fumer un peu d'herbe avant d'aller se reposer, ça pourrait faire l'affaire mais j'avais résisté car une fois elle était devenue folle quand elle nous avait surpris Alice et moi prétendant que nous étions humains.

Ça ne me prit pas bien longtemps pour finir, j'avais travaillé à un bon rythme. J'avais utilisé chaque couleur une seule fois car les motifs sur les lettres étaient parfaitement nets dans ma tête.

J'étais passé d'un côté à l'autre jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait du résultat puis j'avais remballé mes peintures et tous mes pinceaux dans mon sac et j'étais retourné au bateau. Il devait être deux heures du matin mais c'était samedi soir et la ville était encore très vivante.

Quand j'étais rentré, Alice m'attendait. Je pouvais la voir, assise en tailleur, sur la jetée pendant que je me dirigeai vers la crique et je pouvais dire qu'elle était impatiente de savoir si j'avais réussi. Je lui avais fais signe avec mes pouces levés tout en manœuvrant le bateau pour le ranger à côté de celui que Carlisle préférait. Je n'oserai jamais sortir celui-là sans sa permission puis j'avais sauté sur la jetée.

"Quelqu'un t'a repéré?" avait-elle demandé avec le sourire. Elle se moquait de moi à cause de mon accoutrement.

"Non!" l'avais-je rassurée nonchalamment, en m'asseyant près d'elle et en regardant pendant un moment la lumière de la lune ascendante danser sur l'eau.

Je n'étais pas anxieux de rentrer à la maison cette fois. Mais il fallait quand même que je me nettoie les mains et le visage sinon Carlisle ou Esmée se demanderaient pourquoi j'étais habillé comme un cambrioleur quand ils me verraient mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient probablement dans leur chambre.

J'avais fouillé dans mon sac pour y trouver un chiffon mais Alice avait prévu mon problème et elle avait sorti un paquet de lingettes démaquillantes de la poche de sa veste.

"Merci,'" lui avais-je dit, en la serrant dans mes bras. "Je peux garder les autres pour la prochaine fois?"

"Bien sûr," et elle avait commencé à nettoyer mon visage, ce qui était bien pratique car je n'avais pas de miroir.

Une fois ma peau propre, sans doute même brillante, je m'étais allongé sur la jetée et avais regardé les étoiles pendant un moment. Alice avait fait de même et nous avions parlé de la prochaine étape. Je lui avais dit que ferai ensuite la peinture du Kentucky Derby puis les numéros de la loterie et ensuite le requin.

"Non!" avait-elle dit avec force. "Pas encore le requin. Je te dirai quand et où tu peux le faire."

"Pourquoi non?" avais-je demandé, étonné par son insistance.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle doucement, "mais est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance à ce sujet. Il se passe autre chose que ne peux pas clairement voir pour le moment mais je sais que c'est important."

Je pouvais faire n'importe lequel des autres mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui était si important pour retarder celui avec le requin. Certes c'était celui que j'attendais le plus, je comptais le peindre sur un bâtiment public situé dans un lieu public, uniquement pour des raisons de vanité et parce que je voulais que beaucoup de gens le voient.

Il faudrait être très rapide et très prudent. Peut-être qu'Alice m'avait imaginé en train d'être vu ou même être pris en flagrant délit mais elle ne voulait pas le dire avant d'en être absolument certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit je devais faire confiance à son instinct et ne pas discuter.

J'avais dû arrêter la peinture pendant plusieurs nuits car Seattle était coincée sous un nuage de pluie qui ne voulait pas bouger. Ce n'était que début avril et on pouvait donc s'attendre à avoir du mauvais temps. Je voulais en avoir fait plus avant la pleine lune donc j'avais croisé les doigts que cela cesse suffisamment.

Heureusement une fois la pluie tombée j'avais eu deux nuits sèches mais toujours nuageuses et j'avais pu faire le Derby du Kentucky et les numéros de la loterie sans aucun problème.

Je pensais que j'avais été assez futé avec le Derby car j'avais trouvé un mur au numéro 143 d'une rue, ce qui correspondait à la course.

J'avais aussi peint ma fille parfaite dans le hamac. C'était une légère variante de la fille que je peignais depuis que je tenais un pinceau et que j'avais produit mon premier véritable tableau lorsque j'avais environ treize ans. Et chaque fois que je pouvais la peindre je le faisais.

J'avais volontairement peint les numéros de la loterie dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Je pensais que quelqu'un pourrait faire le lien et au moins ce serait quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de cet argent.

Cette fois-là j'avais été repéré par un gars qui était apparu de nulle part et m'avait presque fait sursauter car je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour moi. Visiblement il était monté aussi haut qu'un cerf-volant.

"Yo," rigola-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu peins mec?"

"Les numéros gagnants de la loterie la semaine prochaine," lui avais-je répondu sèchement et j'avais continué comme s'il n'était pas là.

"Cool," avait-il répondu en continuant à avancer. Je suppose que je ne saurai jamais s'il s'était souvenu de cette conversation. J'ai pensé que c'était hautement improbable vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Ensuite j'avais dû attendre deux semaines entières pour peindre le tremblement de terre deux nuits consécutives. Alice m'avait "fait voir" la une des journaux prises en avril avec ledit tremblement et ses conséquences et j'en avais choisi deux parce qu'elles étaient assez humoristiques.

Peindre près du jardin d'enfant au Space Needle était gênant car je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un haut lieu de rencontre pour les drogués ou fumeurs de crack - peu importe comment vous les appelez. Il y avait des types qui dormaient sur des bancs mais ils étaient complètement ivres. Une fois que le parc avait été autant déserté qu'il le pouvait, j'y étais allé et essayé d'en finir avant l'arrivée de la lumière et des agents de nettoyage.

L'autre, près du Frye Art Museum, avait aussi été difficile parce que le mur que j'avais choisi au début était trop éclairé par un lampadaire, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué quand j'étais venu faire la reconnaissance. Il avait fallu que je trouve un autre mur qui convenait et celui que j'avais choisi n'était pas aussi bien placé mais au moins il était plus caché et peu éclairé.

J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps sur celui-là mais avoir eu à chercher un autre mur m'avait pris trop de temps et je n'avais pas pu reproduire exactement les tableaux de la galerie. Mais j'avais quand même fait du bon boulot et j'espérais que cette peinture et celle du Space Needle seraient celles qui permettraient à quelqu'un de réaliser que la personne qui les avait peintes savait ce qui aller se passer dans l'avenir.

Quand j'étais revenu, Alice m'attendait dans ma chambre.

"Tes peintures ont été repérées," avait-elle dit avec enthousiasme, puis elle m'avait montré ce qu'elle a vu. Elle était allée en ville pour les voir et avait observé un type prendre des photos de celle près de la galerie et écrire quelque chose dans un cahier. Quelqu'un de la galerie était sorti pour lui parler et Alice a dit qu'elle l'avait entendu dire qu'il travaillait pour la ville.

J'avais décidé alors de traîner vers les fresques que j'avais déjà faites pour voir si les nouvelles peintures étaient remarquées par n'importe quelle autorité, et c'est ce que je voulais qu'il se passe.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis baladé de site en site jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le type que j'avais vu dans la tête d'Alice en train d'examiner celle du Kentucky Derby.

J'avais essayé de m'approcher de lui pour entendre ce qu'il pensait mais je ne captais qu'un mot ou une phrase à l'occasion. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il n'appréciait définitivement pas mon travail, ce qui m'avait surpris.

Je l'avais observé pendant quelques minutes et j'étais sur le point de m'éloigner quand il s'était tourné sans prévenir et j'avais su qu'il m'avait repéré. J'avais regardé le trottoir pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage mais instantanément, j'avais compris en lisant ses pensées qu'il me soupçonnait d'être le coupable.

Je m'étais éloigné d'un pas rapide mais "normal pour un humain" en me rendant compte tout de suite qu'il me suivait. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et je savais que je devais le semer.

J'avais tourné dans la première rue qui se présentait et couru plus vite qu'Usain Bolt jusqu'au coin suivant où j'avais repéré un escalier de secours en fer sur le côté de l'un des bâtiments. J'avais sauté et atterri sur le premier palier puis couru jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble d'où j'avais une bonne vue sur la rue en bas.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le type était apparu au coin de la rue et s'était arrêté net. Je l'avais regardé tourner en rond, me cherchant puis je l'avais entendu jurer. Il était resté sur place, en espérant probablement que j'allais sortir de ma cachette puis il avait haussé les épaules et était reparti par où il était venu.

J'étais resté sur le toit de l'immeuble quelques minutes de plus avant de descendre par l'escalier de secours. En m'éloignant, j'étais content d'avoir pu m'échapper mais pour être honnête, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il m'ait vu, j'étais juste anxieux qu'il ne puisse pas me reconnaître dans le futur.

C'était hier.

Maintenant, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche avec Alice. Je suis à mi-chemin de la liste des peintures murales que je veux faire mais je suis déterminé à ne plus en faire jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'elle me cache.

Je termine la fouille du jardin sans succès et je pense qu'elle doit être dans l'un des hangars à bateaux ou sur l'un des yachts amarrés dans notre anse privée, alors je traverse la pelouse qui descend jusqu'à l'eau.

Alors que je m'approche du rivage, je capte ses pensées et note que c'est de l'anglais alors je présume qu'elle a renoncé à essayer de cacher ses pensées ou qu'elle est prête à me dire ce qu'elle a en tête.

Je la trouve dans un des plus petits hangars à bateaux. Carlisle en a plusieurs et celui-ci a une vue particulièrement belle sur la baie. Je m'approche sans un mot et je m'assois à côté d'elle sur un banc en bois qui occupe toute la largeur.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" Je demande après quelques minutes de silence. Elle essaie toujours de me bloquer car elle pense à des événements liés à la mode.

"Oui et non," répond-elle d'une voix 'tranquille pour Alice', puis elle secoue la tête comme si quelque chose l'accablait.

"Tu as promis de ne rien me cacher, tu te souviens?" J'essaie de rester calme parce que je ne veux pas la contrarier.

Elle acquiesce vigoureusement comme si elle essayait de me rassurer puis elle agrippe mes mains, ce qui me prend par surprise car ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'Alice ferait à moins qu'elle ne s'inquiète vraiment.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et je peux dire qu'elle lutte, alors je reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à parler.

"Je sais, j'ai fait cette promesse et je la tiendrai…" dit-elle, puis elle hésite encore une fois avant de dire "mais il y a une complication."

"Quel genre de complication?" craché-je car je m'attends qu'elle dise que sa prédiction ou les dates sont fausses.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui va se passer en mai, Edward. Ce que je vois est dangereux pour _toi_ ," et j'entends un tremblement dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Je demande et je me sens tout de suite nerveux. "Ne vais-je pas survivre à ça?"

Soudainement je me sens nauséeux et ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années. Je m'étais d'abord vanté que je me fichais de ma vie mais quand elle a déduit que j'étais en danger, ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps à réaliser que je n'étais pas prêt à mourir tout de suite, pas sans me battre de toute façon.

Alice serre mes mains encore plus fort, comme si elle s'accrochait à moi pour m'empêcher de me noyer.

"Oui, tu survivras," insiste Alice, "mais seulement si tu fais les bons choix. Tu vas être déchiré entre notre promesse à Carlisle et Esmée, l'avenir de notre famille et ton..."

"Mon quoi?" Je siffle.

"Ton bonheur futur, Edward."

"Mon _bonheur_!" Je m'exclame. "Qu'est-ce que mon bonheur a à voir avec ça, à moins que..."

Je pense immédiatement aux enfants d'avant et d'aujourd'hui au club car c'est grâce à eux que j'aie pu me sortir de le autre période de mélancolie dans laquelle je me suis vautré quand j'ai emménagé à Seattle.

Peut-être qu'Alice panique à l'idée que j'utilise mes pouvoirs spéciaux pour sauver chacun d'entre eux, surtout si les autorités ne savent pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Ces enfants sont ma vie maintenant et ils sont la principale raison qui me fait défier les règles concernant le secret de notre existence.

"Ce sont les enfants, n'est-ce pas?" Je siffle. "Je ne les abandonnerai pas, Alice. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver."

"Ce ne sont pas les enfants, Edward," dit-elle doucement. "C'est quelque chose de bien plus profond que ça."

"Alors dis-le moi." J'essaie de rester calme, même si je suis affolé. "Toi et moi ne partons pas de ce hangar à bateaux jusqu'à ce que je sache."

Alice prend encore quelques respirations inutiles pendant qu'elle serre mes mains et me regarde dans les yeux encore une fois. Notre espèce ne peut pas pleurer mais je peux clairement voir la douleur dans son expression quand elle dit, "La complication est..."

"Oui, continue..."

"Une fille, Edward. Non... ce n'est pas ça… c'est _**la**_ fille, Edward… celle que tu attends."

Alors qu'elle prononce ces mots, l'image d'une jeune fille apparaît dans sa tête et dès que je vois son visage et tout le reste, je comprends tout de suite.

* * *

Après qu'Alice m'ait dit tout ce qu'elle sait, et qui est absolument certain, elle me laisse seul pour rassembler mes pensées. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entrevu plusieurs brefs scénarios à propos de la fille qui va chambouler ma vie mais a refusé de m'éclairer davantage car l'avenir qu'elle a vu pourrait être compromis par les choix que je ferais et elle ne veut pas m'influencer de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle a dit que la fille sans nom n'était pas encore à Seattle mais qu'elle arriverait en ville très bientôt pour travailler avec le type que j'aie vu aujourd'hui.

Le plus important, c'est que cette fille jouerait un rôle fondamental pour convaincre les autorités que la catastrophe était imminente mais que d'autres facteurs viendraient compliquer les choses.

Je savais par expérience qu'il ne faut pas brusquer Alice car je pouvais le dire en lisant dans ses pensées, elle était totalement honnête avec moi cette fois.

L'image de la jeune fille me brûlait l'esprit, à tel point que j'avais envie de pleurer de douleur. Elle était petite, délicate et très belle et je connaissais déjà bien son visage puisque j'avais peint son portrait mille fois au fil des ans, y compris sur le mur du Kentucky Derby, même si ses traits n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes. Depuis la première fois que j'ai touché un pinceau, il y a des années, elle était l'incarnation de ma perfection féminine.

Ma fille imaginaire parfaite avait toujours de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendaient en longues mèches dans le dos – comme cette fille.

Elle avait toujours de grands yeux bruns avec des iris mouchetés d'or, encadrés de longs cils noirs soyeux et sa peau était toujours pâle et impeccable et sa bouche douce et sensuelle – comme cette fille.

Ma fille n'avait pas changé au cours des siècles et elle était là, vivante dans le Seattle du XXIe siècle. Mon seul problème, c'est que cette fille est cent pour cent humaine - donc totalement incompatible avec moi.

Alice avait prévu que je tomberais amoureux d'une humaine au cours de ce siècle mais n'avait pu ou voulu me dire quand. J'avais rejeté cette prédiction parce que je ne trouvais pas les humains attirants, contrairement à Emmett, qui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rosalie, baisait n'importe qui avec ou sans pouls.

J'avais eu des 'aventures amoureuses' mais je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'engager pour toujours.

J'avais eu des relations qui avaient duré plus longtemps qu'un mariage humain mais je n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais vivre pour l'éternité.

Je pensais que les âmes sœurs étaient de la fiction jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carlisle et Esmée. Puis Emmett avait rencontré Rosalie et j'avais finalement accepté qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental dans ma vie.

Restait à voir si cette fille est vraiment mon âme sœur.

Si elle est aussi belle que l'image qu'Alice le fait croire, alors je suis déjà sérieusement attiré par elle mais tout comme _The Temptations_ le disent dans leur chanson, 'La beauté ne fait pas tout'. Ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et dans son cœur est beaucoup plus important pour moi que son apparence extérieure… même si son visage hante mes pensées depuis des siècles.

Je m'assois sur le quai jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et je me demande si je dois peindre ou non ce soir. Le temps n'est pas idéal et je peux sentir la pluie dans l'air. De plus, la lune est presque à moitié pleine et très haute dans le ciel mais la plupart du temps elle se cache derrière d'épais nuages gris puis pendant quelques minutes elle baigne la mer dans la douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

A un peu plus d'une heure du matin, je décide de tenter ma chance et d'essayer la fresque murale du football que j'aimerai peindre. En prime, la quantité de détails qu'elle contient me permettra plus que probablement de ne pas rêvasser de la fille pendant un moment. Alice m'a déjà dit le score final pour le match de samedi et je veux m'assurer qu'il soit bien visible sur le tableau d'affichage.

Je prends la Volvo et je me gare presqu'en face du CenturyLink Field puis je parcours la courte distance jusqu'au mur que j'aie choisi en transportant mon grand sac à dos plus lourd que d'habitude mais plein de peintures et de pinceaux.

Il est presque deux heures du matin et à part les véhicules qui passent de temps en temps, la zone est totalement déserte.

Je commence par le haut du mur ; les doigts de ma main gauche et les côtés de mes pieds supportent facilement mon poids sur la surface rugueuse. Je dois ressembler à une araignée humaine pour quelqu'un qui pourrait me regarder travailler mais je m'en fiche. Je peux escalader la plupart des murs sans effort. Peter Parker n'est pas plus fort que moi.

Seule la section du tableau d'affichage est vraiment en hauteur et je finis cela en quelques minutes, pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passe sur le terrain. L'image d'Alice est dans ma tête quand je dois peindre le moment où les joueurs des deux camps opposés s'affrontent puis explosent en action. Les supporters des Seahawks sont également enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller chercher la victoire. C'est une image fantastique à peindre et je m'empresse de le faire.

Même si ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la fille pendant que je peins et je peux l'imaginer visiter cet endroit pour voir mon travail. Je peux la voir prendre du recul pour admirer la peinture en entier ou pour se rapprocher pour l'examiner en détail. En peignant les visages de la foule, j'ai l'idée d'inclure le sien parmi eux.

Elle ne crierait pas des encouragements aux joueurs comme tous les autres fans autour d'elle, elle fixerait l'artiste, en d'autres termes "moi ". Elle aura une expression curieuse sur le visage comme si elle remettait mes motivations en question … et c'est ce que je veux qu'elle fasse, plutôt que d'admirer mon talent.

En la peignant, je la vois aussi clairement que si elle se tenait devant moi et je me demande quelle sera sa réaction quand elle se verra sur ce mur.

Même si je peux peindre incroyablement vite, je n'ai toujours pas autant de temps que j'aimerais pour le reste de la peinture. Alors que je suis en train de mettre la dernière touche sur les visages de la foule, j'entends plusieurs voitures passer devant moi en l'espace d'une minute, ce qui veut dire que la ville revient progressivement à la vie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable et je suis choqué de voir qu'il est presque cinq heures du matin, ce qui est la dernière limite pour rester dehors. Il fait encore nuit car le ciel est couvert de nuages mais le soleil se lèvera bientôt, ce qui n'est pas l'idéal. Pendant que j'emballe mes pinceaux et que je range mes affaires, un camion ralentit et deux gars se penchent pour voir ce que j'ai créé.

"Hé mec, c'est putain de fabuleux!" crie l'un d'eux puis le conducteur klaxonne et s'en va. Je ne traîne pas, je retourne à l'endroit où j'ai laissé la Volvo et je rentre à la maison.

J'entre dans la maison juste après cinq heures et demi. Les parties communes de notre maison spacieuse sont généralement vides à cette heure de la nuit, alors que nous nous "couchons à l'heure normale". Même si nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire, nous aimons nous reposer et nous profitons aussi de ce temps pour méditer quand la maison est calme et tranquille.

Je file vers l'escalier et je suis sur le point de poser mon pied sur la marche du bas quand j'entends la voix de Carlisle venir de son fauteuil préféré, qui est dans une position privilégiée … face aux portes fenêtres qui donnent sur notre entrée.

"Edward, pourrais-tu me dire où étais-tu ce soir?" grogne-t-il dans son habituel ton _''ne te fous pas de moi_ " … que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je déglutis fort, ce qui est une réaction humaine que je n'ai jamais perdue car s'il y a une chose que je n'oserai jamais dans cette maison, c'est mentir à Carlisle Cullen, ce qui veut dire, tout simplement, que je suis plus que... probablement foutu.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la première incursion dans ce qu'Edward a fait depuis son voyage solitaire en bateau._

 _Nous savons maintenant qu'Alice a montré les événements futurs à Edward et qu'elle lui a également parlé de Bella venant travailler à Seattle. Elle a évidemment prévu l'impact que Bella aura sur lui et l'a averti que cette fille sans nom pourrait être une distraction à l'avenir, ce qui pourrait le pousser à prendre des risques._

 _Il est aussi évident qu'Edward et Alice n'ont pas parlé du tremblement de terre au reste de la famille ou qu'Edward est en train d'avertir la ville, ce qui est contre les règles des Volturi. Ça serait dangereux pour eux si leurs pairs en Italie découvraient ce qu'ils sont en train de faire._

 _Mais surtout, la raison pour laquelle il risque sa vie, c'est pour sauver les enfants de club d'art. Il a mis tout en œuvre bien avant de savoir pour Bella, donc la sauver n'est pas sa motivation principale._

 _La prochaine fois nous en apprendrons plus sur les antécédents d'Edward et sur la famille et il arrivera quelque chose à Alice, une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout._

 _Joan_


	15. Chapitre 15

.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Je pose le sac avec les peintures sur le sol et me dirige aussi calmement que possible vers Carlisle, qui est assis comme un juge, pour lui prouver que sa question ne me dérange pas. Il a un livre sur les genoux mais il est posé à l'envers, ce qui signifie qu'il faisait semblant de lire, ce qui rend évident le fait qu'il s'est assis là pour attendre que je rentre.

Pendant les quelques précieuses secondes que ça me prend pour arriver à lui et m'assoir, mon cerveau essaie d'inventer rapidement une excuse plausible à ma sortie nocturne sans avoir à révéler ma motivation.

Alice et moi chassons généralement ensemble la nuit mais parfois nous y allons séparément, donc quelque chose a dû rendre Carlisle assez soupçonneux pour qu'il me demande parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Carlisle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre, je sais que je dois faire très attention à ce que je vais lui dire car il sait toujours quand je ne suis pas entièrement honnête.

"Je suis allé peindre sur un mur, Carlisle," je lui réponds sans émotion dans la voix et lui montre l'évidence sur mes mains.

Il écarquille les yeux en observant attentivement chacune de mes mains et ensuite les taches de peinture sur mes vêtements puis mon visage noirci et ensuite il me lance un de ses regards laser.

"Plus de détails s'il te plait," répondit-il, avec son ton ' _fais bien attention, je ne goberai aucune connerie'_ qui est sensiblement différent de _'ne me prends pas pour un con'…_ croyez-le ou non.

"Je suis un artiste, Carlisle… … Non… laisse-moi le redire autrement… Je suis un artiste _frustré_ , Carlisle mais comme tu en es bien conscient, je n'ai actuellement pas de manière de montrer mon travail… Alors j'ai décidé d'égayer des parties de la ville avec des peintures anonymes que j'exécute la nuit. Est-ce que c'est un problème?"

"Non… pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois vu et arrêté," répond-il, agacé puis il se frotte le menton, digérant mon explication, ce qui me montre qu'il n'est pas entièrement convaincu par mon histoire.

"Où étais-tu alors ce soir?

"CenturyLink Field." Je réponds honnêtement. "Je peignais sur le mur d'un bâtiment à côté du stade. Tu pourras aller y jeter un coup d'œil la prochaine fois que tu iras en ville."

"Je le ferai," dit-il brusquement puis il prend son livre, le retourne et commence à lire, ce qui signifie que l'interrogatoire est terminé… pour le moment.

Je retourne nonchalamment vers l'escalier, récupère mon sac puis monte les marches trois par trois. Alors que je suis dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre, je me rends compte de ce qu'il pense en faisant semblant de lire son livre, à savoir qu'il ne croit pas une minute que j'ai peint parce que je suis artistiquement frustré ou autres raisons altruistes –donner quelque chose à la ville.

Il soupçonne certainement que ma décision d'infliger mes talents à la population sans méfiance de Seattle est motivée par une autre raison mais il ne va pas insister davantage pour l'instant.

En passant devant la chambre d'Esmée et de Carlisle je peux clairement comprendre ce que pense Esmée en ce moment. Elle est inquiète. Pour Alice, pour moi. Elle soupçonne que quelque chose se passe entre nous et sa première préoccupation est que nous prévoyons de partir, ce qu'elle redoute toujours. Elle nous traite tous les deux ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, comme des fils et des filles, de sorte que son instinct maternel est pour le moment submergé.

Je suis tenté de taper à sa porte pour la rassurer et lui dire que quitter la famille est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense mais je décide de ne rien lui dire ce soir parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me questionne, j'ai trop de mal à lui mentir.

Carlisle et Esmée mais plus particulièrement Esmée, m'ont sauvé. Sans eux je ne serai certainement plus en vie. Il y a de nombreuses années ils m'ont sorti du désespoir quand j'étais au plus bas de mon existence, en me convaincant après des mois, que la vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Etre reçu chez eux et accepté dans leurs vies m'avait empêché d'aller à Volterra pour en finir, et de cela je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant pour chaque moment que j'ai vécu sur cette terre troublée mais incroyablement belle depuis lors.

En fermant la porte de ma chambre et posant mon sac de peinture dans un coin, je me souviens du jour où j'ai été secouru par le couple qui est devenu mes parents.

Ils m'ont trouvé en janvier 1918 quand le monde autour de moi était complètement empêtré dans une guerre sans merci et que je ne pouvais voir la fin de ces hostilités. Tout ce que j'aimais de l'Europe était détruit autour de moi et je ne pouvais prévoir ni quand ni comment cela se terminerait, ni ce qu'il resterait lorsque les canons cesseraient.

Presque quatre ans auparavant en juin 1914, l'archiduc Franz Ferdinand avait été assassiné à Sarajevo et les hostilités avaient commencé un mois plus tard. A l'époque je vivais au Pays- Bas, je perfectionnais mes compétences en paysagisme à la Haye School of Art et une fois la guerre déclarée j'ai su instinctivement que la vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Très rapidement l'Europe est tombée dans le chaos : des millions de personnes mouraient dans les tranchées et les champs de bataille en Belgique et en France et beaucoup d'autres ont péri dans le conflit qui s'est rapidement propagé à l'Europe et au monde.

A l'été 1917 j'avais perdu tout espoir que la civilisation puisse jamais survivre à ce désastre et j'étais épuisé par la vie.

Je suis tombé dans un état de sévère dépression (pas pour la première fois) et j'ai arrêté de chasser les humains indésirables pour me nourrir. C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle et Esmée sont tombés sur moi, titubant dans la neige des Dolomites, en chemin vers Volterra pour mettre fin à tout ça.

J'étais complètement affamé et ressemblait à un fantôme qui hallucinait à cause du manque de nourriture.

Ils m'ont amené dans leur magnifique demeure au bord du lac de Lugano et ont soigné mon corps pour qu'il retrouve la santé.

Au moment où je récupérais _physiquement_ de ma privation de nourriture volontaire, la guerre touchait à sa fin et les nuages orageux qui couvraient l'Europe depuis quatre ans se dissipaient progressivement. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à retrouver espoir et entrepris le long chemin qui mène au rétablissement mental.

La dépression qui me touchait mettait beaucoup plus de temps à guérir que mes problèmes physiques et ce n'est que vers la fin des années 1920 que je me suis finalement rendu compte que le lourd manteau de tristesse et de désespoir que je portais depuis le début de la guerre était tombé de mes épaules.

Peu de temps après j'ai eu une brève liaison avec une nouvelle-née très spirituelle, ce qui allégea considérablement mon humeur.

Elle passait par le nord de l'Italie pour se rendre à Volterra, rejoindre les Volturi et quand elle partit je ne regrettais pas qu'on se quitte parce que nous n'étions pas compatibles pour différentes raisons.

Pour moi et probablement pour elle, il ne s'agissait que de sexe. Et c'est peu après son départ que Carlisle annonça son intention d'aller en Amérique car il était prêt pour un changement total de vie et j'ai accepté avec joie de les accompagner, de quitter l'Europe pour la première fois.

Nous avons quitté l'Italie durant l'été 1936 alors qu'à nouveau la tempête de la guerre se formait en Espagne et se préparait ailleurs au nord de l'Europe. Lors de la traversée nous avons trouvé un compagnon de voyage et notre famille s'est agrandie. Emmett était un américain qui rentrait dans son pays après un bref passage en Europe.

Il a fait irruption dans nos vies comme une tornade et au cours de nos dix premières années d'existence du rêve américain a causé, à Esmée et Carlisle, d'innombrables problèmes avec ses facéties, principalement à cause des femmes… des humaines bien sûr.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je suis toujours étonné de constater à quel point la population féminine de Chicago n'a pas remarqué à quel point Emmett était différent d'un humain ni même comment il a réussi à se contrôler quand il était avec elles.

Même si je n'avais pas goûté au sang humain depuis 1917, je trouvais toujours certaines situations difficiles quand j'étais en ville, souvent je devais partir ou lorsque la tentation me frappait, courir jusqu'à ce que mes pulsions me quittent. Comment Emmett s'empêchait-il de sucer la vie des femmes humaines pendant les rapports sexuels était un total mystère pour moi…

C'est à la fin des années 40 qu'Emmett rencontra Rosalie. C'était la compagne d'un gangster quand elle s'est fait prendre dans une bagarre. Il a senti son odeur une nuit en ville et l'a trouvée dans une ruelle, saignant à mort. Il l'a amenée à la maison et a supplié Carlisle de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour elle mais elle était trop mal en point pour la médecine normale alors Carlisle l'a sauvée comme il savait qu'il pouvait.

Dès le moment où elle s'est réveillée elle est tombée passionnément amoureuse d'Emmett qui était resté à ses côtés tout le temps qu'elle était inconsciente.

Presque soixante dix ans plus tard ils sont toujours inséparables et heureusement pour la population féminine de chaque ville dans laquelle nous avons résidé par la suite, Rosalie a définitivement mis fin au comportement de prédateur sexuel d'Emmett.

Alice est une Denali dans la mesure où elle vivait avec nos "cousins" d'Alaska depuis les années 1820. Quand nous avons passé quelques temps chez eux au milieu des années 1960, elle a décidé de se joindre à nous et de venir dans le sud lorsque nous avons commencé une nouvelle vie à Détroit. Je n'avais jamais eu rien qui ressemble à une sœur dans ma vie auparavant alors je suis devenu en quelque sorte son protecteur et elle veille sur moi en retour.

C'est triste que nous n'ayons aucune attirance romantique car nous aurions pu faire le couple idéal mais il n'y a aucune attirance sexuelle entre nous, du tout. Je l'aime et elle m'aime mais c'était un amour filial et nous sommes heureux de pouvoir le vivre ainsi.

Nous déménagions de ville en ville environ tous les vingt ans ou plus tôt, si des questions nous étaient posées. En 2004 Carlisle a abandonné la médecine quand nous sommes venus à Seattle et il a entrepris une affaire de restauration de bateaux. Il les réaménageait lui-même avant de les revendre à but lucratif, c'est ainsi que nous financions notre existence. Emmett et moi aidions pour les lourds travaux si nécessaire tandis qu'Esmée et Alice concevaient les intérieurs.

Vivre au bord de la mer dans cette magnifique partie de monde et apprendre à naviguer était un mode de vie idyllique pour moi et je pouvais vraiment dire que j'avais été plus heureux ici que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma longue et ennuyeuse existence.

Bien que beaucoup plus âgé que Carlisle et Esmée, je me suis rapidement installé dans une routine confortable en tant que fils. Maintenant j'aime Esmée plus que quiconque sur la planète et j'éprouve le plus grand respect pour Carlisle. Je suis donc heureux de respecter leurs règles ainsi que leurs restrictions. Cependant je sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute que lorsque Carlisle découvrira qu'Alice et moi avons interféré dans l'ordre naturel des choses, il va devenir totalement dingue.

Quand je me mets sous la douche pour me nettoyer avec de l'eau très chaude, je frémis physiquement en imaginant le moment où Alice et moi devrons admettre ce que nous avons fait. J'espère seulement, et je prie, pour qu'ils croient que ce n'est pas un acte de trahison et qu'ils nous soutiendront parce que nous avons agi pour le bien commun. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Ensuite mes pensées se tournent vers cette fille qui n'a pas encore de nom et qui réside en permanence dans mon subconscient. Elle est humaine, ce qui signifie qu'elle est totalement hors de portée pour moi. Si c'est elle qui m'est destinée comme Alice l'a prédit je vais tomber amoureux d'elle, et comment tout ça va pouvoir évoluer… je n'en sais rien. Alice ne m'a pas encore donné l'histoire en entier, je l'ai accepté mais il faut que je lui fasse confiance et la croie quand elle me dit qu'elle bloque des choses pour mon propre bien.

Avoir la capacité de lire les pensées est tout à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'échange ma capacité avec celle d'Alice. Voir l'avenir est probablement le pire don imaginable, savoir ce qu'il va se passer, bien ou mal, serait pour moi intolérable. Mais il y a, et c'est certain, quelque chose de plus qui inquiète Alice, quelque chose qui la trouble grandement. Je peux lire en elle comme si ça faisait des siècles que je la connaissais et pas seulement depuis cinquante et quelques années.

Quand elle m'a parlé de la fille, l'Alice que je connais et aime aurait dû être sur le point d'exploser d'excitation que je trouve enfin mon âme sœur. Mais il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix ou peut être était-ce de la confusion, presque comme si la complication n'était pas simplement que cette fille allait avoir un impact sur ma vie et sur ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il y avait définitivement autre chose dans sa tête.

Je sors de la douche et me sèche mais laisse mes longs cheveux sécher naturellement. Je souris et repense à toutes les fois où Alice a essayé de me surprendre avec une paire de ciseaux car elle déteste les cheveux longs mais une fois coupés, ils ne repousseront plus jamais.

Mes cheveux n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que ma mère me les a coupé, seulement quelques semaines avant ma transformation. Et c'est le seul souvenir que j'aie où elle s'est fâchée contre moi. Chaque fois que je regarde dans le miroir pour voir mon visage ou mes cheveux, je peux la voir debout derrière moi, les froissant avec ses doigts usés en train d'en couper les pointes avec une lame rugueuse puis elle m'embrasse le dessus de la tête avant de me renvoyer aider mon père dans les champs.

Me couper les cheveux équivaudrait à me couper la mémoire et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire.

Avant de m'habiller j'applique une lotion épaisse et crémeuse sur mes mains, mes bras, mon visage et mon cou. Cette substance révoltante empêche notre peau de scintiller au soleil, ce qui a énormément changé notre vie. Elle a été inventée très récemment par des scientifiques qui ont mis au point un traitement pour les patients atteint d'une maladie invalidante le xeroderma pigmentosum*.

Ces personnes souffrent d'une extrême sensibilité aux UV et développent des vésicules cutanées après seulement une infime exposition au soleil.

Par chance Carlisle a lu un article sur cette lotion et a réussi à s'en procurer une réserve grâce à l'un de ses contacts médicaux et il a ainsi découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une barrière extrêmement efficace contre les rayons du soleil. Ce qui signifie qu'à présent nous pouvons marcher au soleil pendant un moment et ça nous donne un peu plus de liberté que nous en avions avant.

En attendant que la lotion fasse effet, je me couche sur mon lit et passe en revue toutes tâches que je dois faire avant le moment critique. Je réalise que si Alice a raison, la fille arrivera bientôt à Seattle et je veux peindre au moins deux autres fresques avant qu'elle commence à travailler avec le gars que j'aie déjà vu.

De plus je suis impatient de peindre la fresque avec le requin mais Alice ne m'a pas encore donné son accord. C'est mercredi matin maintenant. Les prévisions météorologiques semblent raisonnables pour ce soir mais se détériorent ensuite pendant quelques jours. J'ai mon club d'art vendredi donc je pourrais en faire une plus tard si la pluie tombe. Cependant le temps presse.

Une ou deux heures plus tard je quitte ma chambre et vais retrouver Esmée pour la rassurer. Elle est dans l'une des serres en train de rempoter des plants dans un bac et ne fait pas attention à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque mon reflet sur le verre. Elle sursaute de surprise puis se retourne et me lance un de ses sourires radieux.

"Eduardo, tesoro," dit-elle en italien, notre langue maternelle, et elle m'embrasse légèrement sur la joue. "Où étais-tu la nuit dernière? Carlisle a dit qu'il t'avait entendu filer comme une chauve-souris de l'enfer, à une heure du matin."

Je fais semblant de rire et la serre dans mes bras, la soulevant pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie.

"J'en ai déjà parlé à Carlisle," lui dis-je en la reposant. "J'ai peint une fresque sur un mur près du CenturyLink Field, j'étais recouvert de peinture quand je suis rentré alors je pense qu'il m'a cru."

"Hummm je ne sais vraiment jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Carlisle mais toi tu sais. Tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi, tout va bien. Mais je sais qu'Alice et toi préparez quelque chose, Edward. Je vous ai vus l'un contre l'autre, parlant sans rien dire, ce qui est très impoli tu sais…"

"Désolé Esmée," lui dis-je, en faisant ma meilleure expression penaude.

"Et bien… prépares-tu quelque chose?" demande-t-elle, avec les sourcils levés.

"En quelque sorte," je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu. "Ce sera une surprise alors ne la gâchons pas d'accord?"

"D'accord, Edward. Je ne te presserai plus mais je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans un état dépressif, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse, tu dois me parler."

"Je le ferai," Je rassure Esmée puis j'ajoute : "Je suis plus heureux ici que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous quitter, toi et Carlisle. Vous êtes ma famille et vous le serez pour toujours. Je te le promets."

Esmée me serre de nouveau dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille : "Merci," puis se retourne pour se concentrer sur ses plantes. Je sais que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait déjà en sanglots, alors je ne traîne pas, je la laisse faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux, c'est-à-dire nourrir, soigner et materner mais cette fois, ce sont les fleurs qui sont à la merci de ses talents, pas moi.

Je décide que je ferai mieux de passer du temps avec Carlisle car je dois le convaincre que je ne le fais pas exprès de l'éviter alors je file à notre plus grand hangar à bateaux, où je peux entendre le bruit d'une polisseuse électrique utilisée sur la coque d'un bateau en bois. En ouvrant la porte, le bruit devient assourdissant pour mes oreilles ultra-sensibles, je prends un casque qui se trouve sur un banc et je l'enfile.

Carlisle et Emmett travaillent sur un hors-bord _Riva_ classique qu'ils ont acheté aux enchères il y a trois semaines. Les Riva sont la passion de Carlisle et la _Riva Aquarama_ qu'il garde sous clé (celui qu'Emmett, Alice et moi n'avons pas le droit d'approcher à moins de trois mètres sans sa permission) est sa fierté et sa joie.

Il améliore et répare d'autres types de bateaux comme les petits Sunseekers ou des bateaux à moteur pour naviguer sur l'océan mais à son avis personne ne construit de bateaux comme les Italiens et il prétend que ceux de Riva sont les leaders incontestés en matière de design et de performance et je ne vais pas contester cela.

Je m'attends à voir Rosalie assise dans le coin du hangar à bateaux en train de regarder Emmett travailler mais elle n'est nulle part en vue. Rosalie quitte très rarement Emmett et Emmett est plus que satisfait de cela, donc je lui demande où elle est.

"Elle est partie en ville avec Alice," répond-il nonchalamment. "Alice a insisté ce matin, Rosalie a cédé pour avoir la paix. Elle a promis que ce ne serait pas long."

"Sais-tu pourquoi ?" demandé-je, Alice me le dit d'habitude, quand elle s'en va, à moins qu'elle ne soit en train d'essayer de m'éviter, ce qui me rend à nouveau suspicieux.

"Non! Des trucs de filles, je présume, je n'ose pas m'en mêler. Mais j'ai été surpris."

"Pourquoi?" réponds-je.

"Alice n'a pas voulu de compagnie depuis un moment. Elle est toujours heureuse de prendre la Porsche et faire son truc seule mais elle avait l'air bizarre quand elle a parlé à Rosalie ce matin, c'était presque comme si sa vie dépendait d'aller en ville aujourd'hui. As-tu remarqué des pensées bizarres qui serpentent dans son cerveau surchargé ces derniers temps?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait…" je mens, "Mais attention, je ne te le dirais pas si je l'avais fait. Les pensées d'Alice sont privées donc si je savais quelque chose, je ne le partagerais pas. Tu comprends pourquoi?"

"Oui, bien sûr," répond-il. "Ce ne sont pas mes affaires en tous cas, je suis sûr qu'on découvrira ce qu'elle fait bientôt."

Je vais voir Carlisle qui a éteint la polisseuse. "Puis-je t'aider?" proposé-je.

Carlisle prend un tissu épais sur le banc, me tend de l'huile de lin et me montre la poupe du doigt.

"Tu peux commencer par là", dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Huiler le bateau est un travail horriblement salissant… je n'aurais pas dû demander.

Je passe environ une heure dans le hangar à bateaux et nous discutons de choses et d'autres comme la prochaine vente aux enchères, l'anniversaire de l'Esmée qui est le mois prochain et la possibilité d'aller voir les Denali en hiver mais je vois que Carlisle soupçonne toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose qui nous concerne Alice et moi ou tous les deux ensemble.

Je me sens coupable de ne pas lui dire ce que nous faisons mais je veux tout garder secret jusqu'à la dernière minute juste au cas où les Volturi découvriraient que j'aie, en fait, _'enfreint leurs règles'_ , alors Carlisle pourra honnêtement déclarer au juge et au jury que personne d'autre dans la famille n'a été complice.

Emmett entend la Porsche arriver avant moi et sort comme un éclair.

Même s'il a agi normalement devant Carlisle et moi, manifestement il souffrait d'anxiété de séparation et il est dans les bras de Rosalie en un clin d'œil. Elle essaie de rire mais je peux voir dans ses pensées qu'elle est soulagée d'être à la maison.

Alice a conduit comme une folle, avant que Rose ne fasse une dépression nerveuse et qu'elle ne crie tout le long du trajet. J'avoue que j'ai aimé revivre les moments les plus excitants de leur sortie dont Alice se souvient avec joie dans son récit… pour m'amuser.

"Hé!" dis-je en mettant mon bras autour des épaules d'Alice. "Tu t'es amusée?" demandé-je.

"C'était intéressant," répondit-elle, puis elle pense " _suis-moi_ ", ce que je fais.

Alors que nous traversons la pelouse en direction de notre jetée, je lis dans ses pensées, essayant d'anticiper ce qu'elle va me montrer et je suis surpris de voir la peinture du stade que j'ai peinte hier soir.

Alors que nous marchons vers le bord de l'eau, elle me fait savoir qu'elle a emmené Rosalie pour la voir mais ce n'est pas tout. Le gars que j'ai déjà vu est aussi là, regardant la peinture et prenant des photos. Puis il se retourne et aperçoit Alice et Rosalie qui le regardent.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elles s'enfuient tous les deux comme je l'ai fait quand il m'a vu mais elles restent et lui permettent de s'approcher.

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" demande-t-il à Rosalie, une fois qu'il est devant elles mais d'après la scène qu'Alice me projette, une fois qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Alice, il ne peut plus la quitter des yeux.

"C'est très bien," répond Rosalie. "Qui l'a peint?" demande-t-elle innocemment.

"Nous ne savons pas, madame," répond-il, tout en regardant Alice. "Nous aimerions le savoir parce qu'il est très talentueux."

"Vous savez donc que c'est un homme?" demande Alice, d'une voix très étrange et très aiguë.

"Nous le pensons mais nous n'en sommes pas absolument sûrs. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un peindre ou faire des graffitis par ici?"

"Non," répond Alice, "mais vous voudriez qu'on vous contacte si nous le faisons?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il, et je perçois un soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix. "Laissez-moi vous donner ma carte. Je travaille pour la ville."

Il fouille ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un petit portefeuille en cuir contenant une liasse de cartes et il donne une à Alice.

"Je ne suis pas connu sous ce nom," dit-il. "Tout le monde m'appelle Jay."

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Jay", répond Alice et maintenant sa voix est 'haletante' et lentement je réalise ce qui se passe. "J'espère rester en contact alors," ajoute-t-elle et lève les yeux vers Rosalie qui a aussi vu que 'Jay' est en train de faire vibrer son monde, ce qui laisse Rosalie, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, sans voix.

"Désolé mesdames, je dois y aller. C'était sympa de parler avec vous," dit Jay et par les yeux d'Alice, je le regarde retourner à sa voiture. Alors qu'il s'en va, Alice tient sa carte pour lire ce qui est écrit et c'est là que je vois son nom pour la première fois...

'Jasper J. Whitlock' - Service de Nettoyage de la ville

Pas étonnant qu'il ait changé son prénom!

OOO

Quand je finis de lire ses pensées, nous avons atteint la jetée qui est juste assez loin des oreilles du reste de la famille. C'est notre endroit préféré pour parler en privé et quand nous nous sentons à l'aise, nos pieds se balançant au-dessus de l'eau, je laisse Alice commenter ce qu'elle vient de me montrer.

"Alors maintenant tu sais…" dit-elle mélancoliquement. "Il n'y a pas que toi qui va être secoué par un humain… moi aussi."

"Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?" lui demandé-je en l'entourant de mon bras.

"Seulement depuis quelques semaines, Edward. Ça m'a pris par surprise quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois près du Musée d'Art Frye. Je savais qu'il m'attirait sérieusement, même s'il n'est absolument pas mon type. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'oublier mais je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de ma tête et ma curiosité de comprendre pourquoi il m'affectait si fortement m'a rendu folle depuis lors.

Je savais que j'avais besoin de le revoir alors j'ai demandé à Rosalie de venir avec moi aujourd'hui parce que je ne voulais pas être seule au cas où je ferais quelque chose de stupide. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que je l'avais imaginé ou qu'il n'était pas aussi attirant de près… mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation.

Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me rend folle et quand il m'a parlé et regardé dans les yeux c'était comme s'il y avait un aimant en moi qui m'attirait vers lui. Il m'a fallu toute ma force pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quand je lui parlais."

"Mince alors!" dis-je, à voix haute en me demandant si cela m'arriverait quand je verrais la fille anonyme pour la première fois. Au moins Alice m'avait mentalement préparé à ça si c'était le cas.

"Tu crois qu'il est attiré par toi?" Je pose la question, même s'il est évident qu'il l'est... parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

"Je pense que oui mais ça ne sert à rien, même si c'est le cas. Je ne peux pas risquer d'être avec lui, tout comme tu ne peux pas risquer d'être avec elle, à moins qu'on les transforme et on ne peut pas faire ça à moins qu'ils ne soient… sur le point de mourir. Foutus Volturi et leur règles!"

"On est foutus alors!" songé-je, philosophiquement à voix haute.

"Complètement et totalement," dit-elle et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Nous restons assis sur la jetée pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à pleuvoir, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas peindre ce soir. Au lieu de cela, je fais vibrer Esmée en jouant du piano pour la famille, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. Les morceaux que je joue sont assez mélancoliques et je sais par les pensées d'Esmée que je ne l'ai pas encore persuadée que je ne déprime pas à nouveau, alors je finis avec quelques airs enjoués pour essayer de la rassurer mais elle n'est toujours pas convaincue.

Le lendemain, j'aide Carlisle avec le bateau et heureusement et soudainement, le temps s'améliore, ce qui me permet d'aller en ville pendant la nuit pour peindre le sous-marin à l'envers qui, je le sais, froissera quelques hauts gradés à la base navale lorsqu'ils en entendront parler.

Il ne me faut qu'une demi-heure pour le finir, alors je file jusqu'au mur que j'aie choisi tout près du zoo et peinds les animaux attendant de voir le psychiatre. J'espère que celle-ci va déclencher le soupçon que quelque chose de déplaisant va se produire car les animaux ont des sens supérieurs et peuvent savoir quand une catastrophe naturelle est imminente.

Carlisle ne m'attend pas à la maison cette fois mais Alice oui. Elle est sur le porche d'entrée avec son télescope, regardant les étoiles mais frustrée par les nuages qui bloquent ce qu'elle observe. J'entends ses jurons internes puis à travers ses pensées je vois une vision de Jupiter disparaissant derrière un nuage particulièrement dense.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça reviendra demain," lui dis-je, pour l'apaiser pendant que je monte les marches.

"Je sais mais il faisait particulièrement clair ce soir parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans les environs."

"De quoi tu parles? L'étoile la plus proche est à plus de quatre années-lumière."

"Je le sais, Edward," répond-elle comme si j'étais idiot. "Quand je regarde à travers la lunette il y a une étoile dans l'objectif qui ternit l'image de la planète.

"Ah oui," je réponds, coupable car je sais de quoi elle parle, pour une fois.

"Comment ça s'est passé ce soir ?" demande-t-elle, en mettant le capuchon sur la lunette, ce qui indique qu'elle a abandonné l'observation des étoiles et des planètes pour cette fois.

"Bien," répondis-je. "J'ai fait la fresque du sous-marin et des animaux stressés et c'est allé vite. Je vais faire Beelzebub's demain s'il fait beau et je ne veux plus en faire jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes l'autorisation de faire celle du requin."

"Tu pourras le faire dans une semaine, le dimanche, Edward," répond calmement Alice et ajoute ensuite "Tu peindras sur… la façade de l'aquarium. Ta fille commence à travailler avec Jay le lundi suivant et je suppose qu'il l'emmènera la voir dans l'après-midi. Je veux que tu en fasses un véritable chef d'œuvre pour qu'elle en reste sans voix."

"Mieux que ça," je souris. "Le temps va-t-il être clément?" demandé-je.

"Parfait. Pas de lune et complètement sec. Ça va être risqué de le peindre là, alors que l'Alaska Way n'est jamais totalement désert. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi pour monter la garde?"

J'y réfléchis pendant quelques secondes puis je hoche la tête affirmativement. "Oui, ce serait bien. Tu pourras me prévenir si quelqu'un décide de s'arrêter et de regarder, merci."

"De rien," me dit-elle, en me souriant un instant puis elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

"Quoi de neuf?" demandé-je.

"J'ai essayé de prévoir comment Carlisle va réagir quand on lui dira… et bien le dire à la famille, mais je ne peux rien prédire avec certitude car il y a trop de variables sur ce qui va se passer avant que tout ça ne soit fini. Maintenant plus que jamais, j'aimerais pouvoir voir des choses qui ont un rapport avec ma propre situation mais c'est trop proche de moi.

Le résultat pour moi et toi change tous les jours, c'est comme si notre avenir était une cible mouvante et ça me fait tourner la tête. Il y a quelque chose d'autre en rapport avec cette fille que je ne peux pas encore voir clairement… c'est comme regarder à travers un brouillard, une image granuleuse au loin. J'espère juste que ce sera clair d'ici peu."

"Nous allons devoir le dire à Carlisle, et bientôt, Alice", répondis-je. "J'ai décidé d'avouer ce que j'ai fait après avoir peint la fresque finale car il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière."

Alice hoche la tête puis regarde à nouveau le ciel, espérant peut-être qu'une divine inspiration lui tombe dessus.

"Je pense qu'on devrait le faire quand ils sont tous ensemble, Edward, parce que je suis sûre qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous soutiendront. Esmée peut-être aussi mais Carlisle est un maniaque quand il s'agit de ne pas interférer avec la population humaine. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que nous faisons va marcher. Je n'arrête pas de voir tous ces différents scénarios pour la ville ; certains sont tragiques et d'autres sont incroyablement réconfortants."

Quand elle le dit, il me vient à l'esprit que mon plan pourrait ne pas fonctionner et je frissonne en pensant à l'avenir et aux conséquences, surtout pour les enfants de mon club. Si les autorités ne mordent pas à l'hameçon, je devrais avoir un plan B, comme emmener les enfants loin de la ville en voyage mais pour ce faire, je devrais obtenir toutes sortes d'autorisations de la Protection de l'Enfance qu'il serait impossible d'obtenir sans préavis.

Puis je commence à penser logiquement. Si je les emmenais faire un voyage "surprise" le lundi soir quand les événements devaient se produire, que se passerait-il, où reviendraient-ils? Pas de maison, pas de famille, rien. Donc il n'y avait pas de raison de les sauver, à moins que je ne veuille m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour se débrouiller eux-mêmes.

Je déteste ça, ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Je déteste devoir défier la loi et des règles de notre espèce. Je déteste cacher ça à Carlisle et Esmée. Je déteste le fait que ma vie est sur le point de changer.

Mais surtout, je déteste être vraiment inquiet pour la première fois depuis 1564.

…

* le xeroderma pigmentosum est une maladie héréditaire d'origine génétique rare. Elle se caractérise par une sensibilité excessive de la peau au rayon U.V. , des troubles oculaires et un risque très fortement multiplié de développer un cancer de la peau ou des yeux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _1564 ! Depuis aussi longtemps que ça. Que s'est-il passé en 1564 ? (Je parie que vous allez tous taper 1564 sur G°°gle maintenant - bonne chance) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé son histoire, ce qui explique la trace d'accent que Bella a entendu dans sa voix (Italiano - Si !), et ses cheveux longs (sniff). Il a aussi eu des relations avant! C'est nouveau, ça._

 _Carlisle suspecte définitivement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alice et Edward mais il ne sait pas quoi. C'est un peu un maniaque du contrôle mais pour les meilleures raisons possibles. Et il veut protéger sa famille. Comme Edward, il est très vieux et il a l'habitude d'être " l'homme de la maison" comme les pères l'étaient autrefois. Edward accepte cela puisque Carlisle et Esmée étaient un couple bien établi quand il les a rencontrés, alors il est heureux d'assimiler leur façon de vivre car ils lui ont fourni un foyer convenable._

 _Carlisle exigera bientôt des réponses d'Edward mais tant que Carlisle et les autres n'ont aucune idée qu'Edward et Alice avertissent la ville du prochain tremblement de terre, si les Volturi découvrent ce qu'ils ont fait, Carlisle et le reste de la famille ne sera pas accusé et n'aura pas la même peine qu'Edward et Alice._

 _Au chapitre suivant, Edward peint la façade de l'Aquarium et pose les yeux sur Bella pour la première fois et c'est avant qu'elle ne le repère sous le viaduc._


	16. Chapitre 16

.

 **CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 **Dimanche 23 avril**

Même s'il ne fait que pleuvoir toute la journée Alice m'assure que le temps sera bon ce soir et que je pourrai peindre ce que j'ai prévu sur le mur de l'Aquarium. J'ai estimé qu'il me faudrait quatre ou cinq heures au moins. Je ne veux pas me précipiter et il faut que ce soit absolument parfait mais je devrais être doublement prudent cette fois.

On m'a aperçu à quelques reprises alors que je peignais ailleurs mais les gens de Seattle sont cools quand ils voient quelqu'un travailler dehors la nuit, ils présument que vous êtes autorisés à le faire et vous soutiennent ou alors ils sont complètement défoncés et ne se souviennent absolument de rien le lendemain matin.

Mais là-bas ce sera complètement différent, c'est l'un des endroits les plus fréquentés de la ville, même le dimanche.

L'Aquarium est un monument emblématique de Seattle. C'est pourquoi Alice m'a suggéré d'aller peindre là-bas. Nous avons prévu que ce soit cette peinture qui réveille les personnes qui détiennent l'autorité, pour qu'elles commencent à réaliser qu'il y a un message derrière ces peintures.

Je sais que Jay/Jasper m'a déjà aperçu deux fois et j'ai eu quelques autres témoins heureusement indifférents mais cette fois je ne veux pas être vu par qui que ce soit car je suis certain que même le citoyen le plus décontracté me signalerait dès qu'il me verrait vandaliser ce bâtiment en particulier.

Quand il est temps de partir je tape à la porte d'Alice pour lui dire que je suis prêt. Elle apparait immédiatement et il faut que je m'empêche de rire. Elle est habillée dans une combinaison serrée et extensible noire de la tête aux pieds. Il ne lui manque plus que la longue queue et les moustaches pour ressembler complètement à un chat.

"Prêtes Tiddles?" plaisanté-je, et elle me frappe le bras.

"Pas drôle," souffle-t-elle et elle sort. Elle est dans la Volvo avant que j'atteigne le haut de l'escalier.

Nous arrivons là-bas juste un peu avant minuit. Il y a toujours de la circulation en continu sur l'Alaskan Way ou sur le viaduc mais le trottoir devant l'aquarium est aussi silencieux qu'il pourrait l'être à cette heure de la nuit.

De temps en temps un piéton solitaire passe à proximité mais la plupart du temps il est soit soul, soit absorbé par son téléphone portable. Quand des groupes d'amis passent, ils rient et bavardent entre eux et ne font pas du tout attention à leur environnement. Alice m'avertirait en sifflant si quelqu'un s'intéressait de plus près à moi et je m'éloignerai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement passé.

Par chance le seul bâtiment sur ce quai est l'Aquarium alors personne n'a vraiment besoin de passer par là à cette heure tardive sauf évidemment si elle veut sauter dans l'océan.

Après avoir brossé le mur qui est recouvert d'une fine couche de sel, cette fois je commence à travailler du bas vers le haut. Il y a quelques lampadaires à faible tension tout le long du trottoir qui émettent une douce lueur mais le pied de l'immeuble est dans l'ombre donc il est moins probable que je sois repéré par les quelques fêtards nocturnes.

Les coraux prennent le plus de temps car je veux que les bords soient parfaitement nets et colorés. Après les avoir peints, je trace les contours des poissons et des créatures marines, y compris les tortues puis les algues flottantes à travers lesquelles ils nagent. Au moment où j'ai fini de remplir les couleurs il est déjà trois heures du matin et le front de mer est à présent totalement désert.

Les voitures continuent de passer constamment au-dessus du viaduc mais l'Alaskan Way, les quais et les trottoirs au bord de l'eau sont calmes, un seul véhicule par minute.

Les personnes que je crains le plus sont les nettoyeurs de voirie car ils me signaleraient directement à leurs supérieurs ou à la police s'ils me voyaient travailler. Nous écoutons donc constamment le bruit bien reconnaissable de leurs camions.

Quand il est temps de peindre le requin et le plongeur, je grimpe sur une partie non peinte du mur à l'aide de mes doigts et du bout de mes pieds mais la partie supérieure de la maçonnerie est si lisse que je n'ai pas d'adhérence suffisante pour m'y tenir pendant un certain temps.

Je ne veux pas non plus endommager les zones que j'aie déjà peintes, elles sont en train de sécher ce qui signifie que j'aie un problème. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il y a quelque chose sur quoi je pourrai monter car pas moyen de faire cette peinture si je ne peux pas y mettre le requin et le plongeur mais il n'y a rien qui puisse être amené ici sauf Alice. Je l'appelle et je lui dis.

"Je vais devoir monter sur tes épaules. Ça irait?"

"Bien sûr," répond-elle sans hésiter, "mais n'ose pas mettre de la peinture dans mes cheveux. J'ai fait un balayage super cher et je ne veux pas le refaire, d'accord?"

"D'accord," j'essaie de répondre sans rire. Il n'y a qu'Alice pour penser à son apparence dans une situation pareille. Bon ce n'est pas vrai en fait. Rosalie n'aurait jamais voulu que je lui monte sur les épaules. Je retire mon sweat shirt et dis à Alice de le mettre sur sa tête puisque je décide, à contrecœur, d'utiliser la peinture en bombe pour peindre là-haut et pour que les choses aillent plus vite, ce qui fait que de la peinture va être pulvérisée vers elle.

Je suspends le sac de peinture autour de mon cou et dis à Alice où se mettre. Elle s'appuie dos au mur ainsi elle peut continuer à surveiller les alentours pendant que je me balance comme un acrobate sur ses épaules, le sac de peinture devant moi, des pinceaux dans une main et la peinture dont je me sers dans l'autre. Et bien que comparé à moi Alice soit minuscule, elle est super forte et pourrait porter deux gars comme moi facilement alors je ne m'inquiète pas de la blesser ou qu'elle se fatigue.

Peindre la moitié inférieure du mur a pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu alors je me sers de la peinture en bombe comme base pour l'eau au-dessus des coraux. Je continue de dire à Alice de se déplacer de gauche à droite toutes les deux minutes quand je commence le requin et le plongeur mais j'essaie de finir les deux assez vite puisque je n'ai besoin que de gris, de blanc et de noir sur le bleu et le vert du fond.

Quand je suis content, je vérifie l'heure et comme il ne fait pas encore jour je pense qu'il me reste suffisamment de temps pour ajouter des finitions au pinceau à l'océan. J'ajoute des rayons de soleil qui tapent sur les carapaces des tortues pour leur donner un aspect merveilleux, même si c'est moi qui le dis.

Je passe les dernières quinze minutes à faire des retouches sur le bas de la peinture et remets de la peinture à quelques endroits que j'aie abimés quand j'ai dû m'appuyer. Il fait jour maintenant mais je continue jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me prévienne que la ville revient vraiment à la vie maintenant et que nous devons y aller. Je donne un dernier coup à un poisson ange et ensuite je me recule pour apprécier l'effet et je suis assez confiant que cette peinture va époustoufler la fille et tous ceux qui la verront.

Alice m'aide à rassembler mes affaires et nous nous éloignons du front de mer peu après cinq heures du matin, il devient évident que la matinée va être magnifique alors qu'une lueur chaude se répand déjà dans le ciel multicolore et qu'une brise rafraîchissante brasse l'air et fait picoter ma peau.

Je suis bouleversé car il semble que ce sera une de ces merveilleuses journées pour naviguer, après des semaines de temps généralement misérable mais j'ai d'autres projets plus pressants pour les prochaines heures que de penser que l'été commence à pointer à l'horizon.

Nous retournons rapidement à la voiture mais avant de me glisser dans le siège conducteur, je me retourne vers l'aquarium et j'imagine quelle sera la réaction de la fille quand elle verra cette peinture pour la première fois, cet après-midi. Il y a déjà deux gars, sûrement en chemin pour leur travail, qui se sont arrêtés et regardent le mur baigné par la lumière du matin. L'une d'eux met sa main à sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose puis je vois un flash et je réalise qu'il a pris une photo avec son téléphone.

Je ramène Alice à la maison mais je reste dans la voiture pendant qu'elle en sort.

"Tu ne viens pas?" demande-t-elle, par la vitre ouverte.

"J'ai quelque chose à faire," réponds-je à la hâte et je repars avant qu'elle puisse m'interroger. Je peux cependant lire dans ses pensés alors que j'accélère dans l'allée et j'y trouve "bâtard ingrat" puis elle pense "je parie qu'il s'enfuie parce qu'il a mis de la peinture sur mes cheveux." Je ris mais elle a tort, ses cheveux sont aussi propres que lorsque nous sommes partis.

Je reviens en ville et me gare tout près de la Municipal Tower puis reste assis dans la voiture pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone me dise qu'il est huit heures et demie. Je suppose que comme c'est son premier jour, elle va aller au travail tôt alors je rabats ma capuche et je m'assieds sur un muret face à l'entrée du Columbia Center et plus important, encore à l'ombre car je présume que la lotion sur mon visage a disparu maintenant.

Je suppose que je dois ressembler à un clochard recroquevillé avec mes vêtements sales mais personne ne me demande rien pendant que je guette l'apparition de la fille.

A neuf heures moins dix je me dis que je dois l'avoir manquée ou qu'elle y est allée en conduisant et qu'elle s'est garée dans le parking souterrain. Je me réprimande de n'être pas venu plus tôt quand je la vois marchant lentement de l'autre côté de la rue. Je suis frustré car je ne peux pas voir son visage, elle regarde par terre, ce qui fait que ses longs cheveux châtains forment comme un rideau devant ses joues. Pour quelqu'un qui commence un nouveau travail, elle devrait être un peu plus enthousiaste ou excitée mais cette fille semble totalement déprimée.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de la rue qui se trouve à deux intersections de l'endroit où je suis, elle lève enfin la tête et les yeux vers le bâtiment qui la domine, ce qui me permet de voir clairement son visage pour la première fois.

Je suis soulagé qu'Alice m'ait prévenu de ma réaction car si elle ne l'avait pas fait je n'aurais pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait.

L'expression 'époustouflante' est sur utilisée de nos jours mais ça me parait la seule façon dont je peux décrire l'impact qu'elle a sur moi, sur tout mon être. Si je n'avais pas été assis sur le mur je suis sûr que je serais tombé à genoux.

Son visage est celui que j'ai peint depuis des siècles. Lorsque j'avais imaginé la perfection féminine cette fille me venait à l'esprit depuis le jour où j'avais pris un pinceau il y a six siècles. Qui est-elle? D'où vient-elle? Si quelqu'un me disait qu'elle est une descendante directe d'Aphrodite je le croirais.

Mais alors que je reste bouche bée devant cette déesse vivante et respirant, il est clair pour moi qu'elle souffre. C'est écrit sur son visage lisse et il faut que je sache pourquoi.

J'essaie de lire ses pensées mais la cacophonie des autres voix autour de moi m'empêche de distinguer la sienne et en plus c'est lundi matin et tout le monde, sans exception a le blues.

Alors qu'elle attend de l'autre côté pour traverser, je suis tenté de courir et de marcher à côté d'elle pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'elle a en tête mais alors que je me relève, elle recule et entre en collision avec une femme bien habillée qui était derrière elle.

Comme elle s'excuse auprès de la mégère qu'elle a heurté, je remarque qu'elle sort son téléphone de sa poche. Elle lit le message et ensuite s'essuie les yeux avec sa main pour chasser les larmes invisibles et je peux dire qu'elle essaie d'avoir le dessus.

La tentation de me précipiter pour la réconforter me domine à présent mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit ou même décider de ne _rien_ faire, même à cette distance je peux l'entendre parler tout haut.

 _"Okay, Bella tu peux faire ça. Accroche-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde."_

Alors qu'elle est en train de dire ça, je vois Jay qui court à côté d'elle mais il la dépasse, ce qui me fait penser qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Son expression change et devient de la ferme détermination alors qu'elle accélère et traverse la rue, passe devant le Starbucks puis devant Columbia et quelques secondes après Jay, passe les portes de ce monolithe de verre et d'acier qu'est la Seattle Municipal Tower, bien que je sois sûr que c'est un endroit où elle ne veut absolument pas être.

Je m'adosse contre le mur et revis les dernières minutes encore et encore. Plus important, je connais son nom maintenant – elle n'est plus _la fille anonyme_. Son nom pourrait être italien, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi ses traits me sont si familiers.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de la Renaissance en elle, peut- être que la réincarnation existe vraiment et cette fille n'aurait pas semblée déplacée à Florence ou Venise au XVe siècle. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà rencontrée là-bas? Mais de quoi était-elle mécontente? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ce qu'elle avait dit? Dire que je suis intrigué est un euphémisme.

Après avoir regardé la tour pendant plusieurs minutes, me demandant ce qu'elle fait et à quel étage elle travaille, je retourne à ma voiture me sentant complètement choqué et je ne m'inquiète même pas que mon visage soit en train de briller comme une boule de discothèque.

Bella a eu un effet profond sur moi et je suis définitivement attiré par elle mais ce n'est pas l'amour au premier regard auquel je m'attendais après ce que m'avait dit Alice. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voix clairement. J'ai besoin de goûter son odeur et l'air autour d'elle mais surtout je suis désespéré de lire dans ses pensées.

Je m'insère dans la circulation et retourne lentement à la maison. Je suis très sale d'avoir nettoyé le mur de l'aquarium avant de le peindre et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer avant de la revoir.

Je prévois de trainer en front de mer cet après-midi car je suis désespéré de voir quelle sera sa réaction quand elle verra la peinture pour la première fois.

J'espère et je prie pour qu'elle l'aime mais avant tout je veux qu'elle soit aussi intriguée par ma peinture que je le suis par elle.

Je suis certain que Jay a déjà vu toutes mes autres peintures et je suis convaincu qu'il m'en a même attribué une qui ne m'appartenait pas.

Après m'avoir repéré et poursuivi sur le site de la peinture du Kentucky Derby quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai suivi car je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait.

De plus je devais lire dans ses pensées pour savoir s'il était curieux à propos de mon travail. Il avait passé la journée à aller d'une de mes peintures à l'autre, il avait pris des photos des griffonnages peu qualifiés et parfois blessants qui avaient été pulvérisés sur une propriété autour de Seattle.

J'ai su qu'il m'avait vu quand il était près d'une peinture de moindre qualité près d'une école mais j'avais pu sauter par-dessus un mur et disparaître de sa vue quand il avait commencé à me poursuivre.

Je pouvais tout de même lire clairement les pensées de Jay. Il détestait l'admettre mais il aimait mon travail mais pas que je me serve des murs comme toile. C'était ennuyeux mais il n'y connaissait rien en art et n'avait pas la moindre once de curiosité, il ne se demandait pas pourquoi j'avais peint ces sujets et ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait y avoir un message là.

Maintenant Bella serait impliquée, car j'avais besoin que quelqu'un en position d'autorité fasse passer le message mais elle était aussi une distraction inattendue et déroutante.

Quand je rentre à la maison, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie sont dans un hangar à bateau et Esmée dans le jardin. Alice a dû sortir en Porsche car elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle, la maison est donc déserte ce qui est rare. Je décharge la Volvo, peinture, palettes et autres et les amène dans mon 'studio' qui est une petite pièce à l'étage qui n'est pas utilisée comme chambre et ensuite je vais à ma chambre. Après m'être douché et habillé en noir je rassemble les affaires dont j'ai besoin ce soir pour le club d'art et je redescends.

Alice est rentrée et elle regarde la télé mais le reste de la famille est toujours ailleurs. Alice me lance un regard entendu et je hoche la tête en réponse.

"Oui je l'ai vue," confessé-je. "J'ai traîné autour de son bureau. J'ai vu Jay, aussi."

"Alors?" s'enquiert-elle. "C'est ton âme sœur?"

"Je suis attirée par elle," admets-je. "Mais son mental est un total mystère pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu voir ses pensées ce matin, je ne suis pas arrivé à les distinguer parmi toutes les autres près de l'immeuble. Ce qui est dans son cœur est tout aussi important pour moi… non plus important encore que son apparence."

"Très bien," répond Alice. "Alors que vas-tu faire à présent?"

"Voir comment elle réagit à l'Aquarium. Si je peux lire ses pensées, je serais en mesure de dire si elle est suffisamment intéressée par la peinture pour aller voir toutes les autres et passer à l'étape suivante."

Je vais vers Alice et embrasse le sommet de sa tête. "Merci pour ton aide hier soir, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi."

"Je sais," répond-elle avec suffisance. "Nous formons une bonne équipe."

"C'est vrai," Je récupère mes affaires. "A plus tard… j'irai directement au club depuis l'Aquarium, je ne rentrerai pas tard. Si je vois Jay je lui dirais _Salut_ de ta part."

"Jasper, je préfère Jasper."

Je réponds en riant. Jasper est un nom prétentieusement stupide à mon avis mais si elle veut... l'appeler ainsi, ça me va.

Je charge la Volvo et je pars en ville. Le soleil est levé et l'air est chaud pour cette époque de l'année et j'ai chaud, étant habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds. Je suis presque au bord de l'eau, quand je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié d'appliquer de nouveau ma crème solaire, probablement parce que je pensais à Bella pendant que je prenais ma douche. Cela signifie bien sûr que je vais devoir m'assurer que ma peau est complètement couverte quand je serai en plein air et je ne dois pas être tenté de bouger de sous le viaduc, aussi séduisante, captivante ou attirante que l'âme de Bella soit pour moi.

Je laisse la Volvo derrière le _Blues Club_ , juste à côté de Union Street et je cours vers Alaskan Way en espérant que personne ne s'aperçoive que mon visage est pratiquement en train d'émettre des étincelles tellement le soleil est brillant. Je garde les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée mais heureusement la grande majorité des gens que je croise porte des lunettes de soleil et j'arrive sous le viaduc sans aucun problème. Là, je repousse ma capuche, je défais la fermeture éclair et je retrousse mes manches car même mon corps froid ressent les effets de la chaleur.

Le temps passe et il est presque trois heures quand le soleil est le plus chaud et le plus lumineux, quand Jay apparaît dans ma ligne de mire. Je panique pendant quelques secondes car il me semble que Bella ne l'a pas accompagné mais elle apparaît de derrière l'un des piliers en béton et entre dans la lumière et s'arrête.

Jay continue à avancer devant elle en la laissant regarder la peinture murale et je vois qu'elle a la bouche ouverte. Je ressens un frisson d'excitation dans le dos mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la revoir ou de voir l'extraordinaire ébahissement sur son visage.

Je la regarde chercher quelque chose dans son sac sans quitter de vue la peinture et je trouve cela très amusant et vainement satisfaisant. Elle finit par sortir un appareil photo impressionnant puis recule pour pouvoir photographier la fresque en entier. Jay s'approche d'elle à ce moment-là et grâce à mon ouïe exceptionnelle, je l'entends dire qu'il va chercher le directeur de l'Aquarium. Elle répond, sans quitter le mur des yeux, qu'elle va continuer à prendre des photos.

Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et mets mes mains dans mes poches pour couvrir plus de peau possible puis je m'approche d'elle aussi près que je peux mais restant toujours dans l'ombre du viaduc. Il y a des touristes, des passagers de ferry, des visiteurs de l'aquarium et d'autres personnes qui ne font que passer donc j'ai encore du mal à distinguer ses pensées.

Je n'ai jamais ce problème d'habitude, je peux me brancher sur la longueur d'onde de quelqu'un en quelques secondes mais Bella a l'air d'être sur une toute autre fréquence et je deviens de plus en plus frustré alors que les précieuses minutes s'écoulent. De plus, il y a un humain à proximité avec une odeur alléchante, ce qui me distrait et n'aide pas du tout ma concentration.

Jay réapparaît finalement, suivi d'un homme et d'une femme de l'Aquarium. L'homme est déjà en train de vociférer, voulant que ma peinture murale soit enlevée d'urgence mais la femme a l'air désireuse de la garder au moins pour la saison estivale. Alors qu'ils s'approchent de Bella, j'entends Jay la présenter comme Bella Swan et maintenant je connais son nom complet - qui lui va très bien.

Je regarde et écoute le désaccord qui se joue devant moi et je peux aussi voir le chœur de soutien pour la peinture murale dans les pensées des spectateurs qui regardent tout ça avec amusement. La plupart d'entre eux se demandent sur quelle planète vit le directeur de l'Aquarium s'il veut s'en débarrasser et plusieurs lui crient leurs points de vue qui ne sont pas flatteurs. L'homme colérique repart dans l'immeuble en laissant Bella parler à la femme qui a l'air complètement fatiguée.

Pendant un bref instant, je bois comme du petit lait les louanges de la foule qui admire la peinture et beaucoup essaient de savoir si quelqu'un sait qui l'a peint. Quand je me concentre à nouveau sur Bella, je réalise qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et quand nos regards se croisent, littéralement par dessus la foule, la première fenêtre de son âme est grande ouverte pour que je puisse regarder à l'intérieur et ça me coupe le souffle.

Même si je n'entends pas ses pensées, ses yeux me disent beaucoup et je peux dire plein de choses sur elle rien qu'en un coup d'œil. Curiosité, émerveillement, admiration, incrédulité, suspicion, perplexité, doute… mais c'est juste sa réaction quand elle pose son regard sur moi. Quand je regarde plus profondément dans ces doux yeux bruns et dorés, je peux voir la douleur, la colère, le ressentiment, la souffrance et la confusion et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose enfermé dans son psychisme qui lui cause un grand chagrin.

Nos yeux se connectent pendant cinq, peut-être six secondes, ce qui semble être une éternité ensuite elle cligne des yeux et à cet instant, je plonge derrière l'un des piliers qui soutient le viaduc.

Je me tiens aussi immobile que la pierre, le dos appuyé contre le béton frais, pendant que j'écoute la cacophonie des voix tout autour de moi. Je finis par trouver celle de Bella alors qu'elle parle de moi à Jay. Il confirme qu'il m'a déjà vu traîner dans le coin et il devine que je suis le coupable.

Je crie virtuellement de frustration car je ne peux toujours pas lire ses pensées, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que Jay pense de moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment charitable.

Je reste caché dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que j'entende leurs voix s'estomper, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont commencé à s'éloigner du front de mer. Je me glisse furtivement d'un pilier à l'autre alors qu'ils s'arrêtent face à l'une des routes qui mènent vers le haut de la colline. Ils traversent la route puis marchent une centaine de mètres où ils montent dans une petite voiture rouge et partent, je suppose en direction de la Municipal Tower qui n'est qu'à une courte distance et je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Je me demande s'il faut les suivre ou non mais je décide qu'il n'y a pas de raison, alors je reste dans l'ombre du viaduc jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de moins en moins de personnes qui descendent des ferries et qu'il soit sans danger pour moi de retourner à ma voiture sans être repéré.

Une fois dans la Volvo, je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire ensuite. Je pourrais aller au club d'art maintenant et radoter les prochaines heures sur le fait de ne pas être capable de lire les pensées de Bella jusqu'à ce que les enfants se montrent pour me distraire ou… je pourrais essayer de la revoir quand elle quittera l'immeuble pour rentrer chez elle.

Je choisis la deuxième solution et ramène la voiture là où je l'avais garée ce matin. Je tue les deux prochaines heures à jouer à un jeu sur mon téléphone portable jusqu'à cinq heures où je reprends ma place sur le muret du Columbia Center.

Heureusement, au cours de la dernière heure, le ciel est devenu plus nuageux et le soleil descend déjà vers l'horizon de sorte que les grands immeubles environnants me donnent suffisamment d'ombre pour faire que ma peau paraisse normale à quiconque me regarde.

Juste après dix-sept heures trente, Bella sort de l'immeuble avec une grande fille aux cheveux roux qui se part dans la direction opposée à Bella. Une fois qu'elle a traversé Columbia, elle marche le long de la 5ème Avenue à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que ce matin au point où je l'ai vue pour la première fois puis tourne à droite plutôt que de traverser l'intersection. Je cours au coin de la rue et je la regarde traverser la route plus loin en haut puis à gauche au prochain carrefour.

Pendant un moment, je suis distrait car j'ai senti l'odeur d'un délicieux humain, ce qui fait couler le venin à flot dans ma bouche et me rappelle que j'ai besoin de me nourrir mais je reste concentré sur Bella, essayant de la garder en vue à tout moment. Je continue de la suivre à distance et autant que possible à l'ombre des bâtiments jusqu'à ce que je la voie entrer dans un petit magasin d'alimentation, c'est là que je décide de prendre le risque.

Si je m'y faufilais, je pourrais me cacher dans l'allée d'à côté et être aussi près d'elle que je peux l'être sans qu'elle me voie et j'espère lire ses pensées à ce moment-là, alors je me glisse par la porte avec une autre cliente, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'à peu près à un mètre cinquante d'elle, c'est là que je me rends compte que l'odeur que j'ai remarquée dans la rue pourrait lui appartenir et ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Le venin m'inonde tellement la bouche maintenant que j'ai du mal à tout avaler et que je sais que j'aie un sérieux problème mais comme elle est en train de discuter avec une vendeuse, je me concentre le plus possible sur les pensées de tout le monde dans le magasin mais encore une fois je ne peux pas isoler les siennes.

Elle se dirige vers la caisse près de la porte et je marche le long de l'allée pour être au même niveau qu'elle et c'est alors que je réalise que pour la première fois en cent ans, je me comporte comme un vampire harcelant une proie humaine.

Toujours rien et je suis exaspéré car cela ne s'est jamais produit. Même les Volturi ne peuvent pas me bloquer même s'ils essaient. En plus de cette frustration, son odeur me pousse au bout de mes limites et il me faut toute ma volonté pour rester calme et en contrôle.

Comme je m'arrache mentalement les cheveux parce que je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées, je me rends compte que je peux la voir dans l'un des miroirs de sécurité convexes suspendu au plafond. Elle a du mal à s'en sortir avec ses sacs de courses et je suppose qu'elle a du mal à ouvrir la porte.

Je sais que ça pourrait être la seule chance d'être proche d'elle et je dois la saisir. Même si je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, je pourrais être en mesure d'apprécier son odeur, ce qui serait une confirmation ou non qu'elle m'affecte plus que les autres humains qui ont une odeur aussi délicieuse et tentante que la sienne.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte, je me mets derrière elle. "Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous," dis-je avec mon accent italien quand j'ouvre la porte. Alors qu'elle me remercie, l'air de l'extérieur se précipite dans le magasin et son odeur s'engouffre partout sur moi.

Etre en sa présence c'est comme être frappé par un météore et brûler vif. Il me faut toute ma présence d'esprit pour ne pas l'attaquer car je sais par expérience que la chaleur brûlante et douloureuse dans ma gorge ne cessera que lorsque j'aurai consommé chacune des gouttes de son sang.

Ce qui lui sauve la vie, ce sont plusieurs témoins, dont une caméra de sécurité pointant droit sur moi. Le désir de la traîner dans la ruelle la plus proche et d'aspirer la vie hors d'elle est en train de me submerger, à tel point que je sais que je dois m'éloigner d'elle aussi vite que possible.

Je passe devant elle et je descends la colline aussi vite que je le peux sans éveiller les soupçons. J'ai besoin de mettre de distance entre elle et moi avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterai pour le reste de ma vie.

Une fois que je sais que je suis hors de vue, je m'effondre devant une porte de magasin vide qui ne reçoit pas la lumière directe du soleil et je me recroqueville. Je mets mes mains sur mon visage et je les tiens là pendant que je reprends le contrôle de mes sens.

Je suis sous le choc, je le sais. Aucun humain ne m'a jamais affecté de la sorte avant et j'accepte d'être dans une situation désespérée. J'ai promis à Carlisle et Esmée de ne plus jamais me nourrir d'humains et à ce moment précis, la tentation de briser cette promesse m'écrase.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi Alice a dit que la situation était dangereuse pour moi car il est probable que l'une de ses visions était moi en train d'attaquer cette fille et de ne plus pouvoir vivre avec moi-même par la suite, ce qui est toujours une possibilité.

Mon sauveur est le club d'art. Je vérifie l'heure sur mon téléphone portable et il est déjà six heures, ce qui veut dire que j'aie moins d'une heure pour retourner à la voiture puis traverser la ville jusqu'à Rainier Plage et tout installer avant l'arrivée des enfants.

Cela m'éloigne de Bella, ce qui est une bénédiction, je me relève, mets ma capuche et cours aussi vite que j'ose vers la Volvo, avec un peu de chance, sans faire trop sourciller les gens de Seattle.

J'évite l'autoroute et je prends des raccourcis par les rues secondaires, arrivant à l'entrepôt avec quelques minutes d'avance. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai installé toutes les tables, ce qui me donne quelques minutes pour me détendre avant que les enfants n'arrivent.

J'envoie un texto à Alice pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et elle répond immédiatement en me proposant de venir mais je lui dis que ce n'est pas la peine.

Les enfants sont la distraction dont j'ai besoin pour détourner mes pensées de ce qui vient de se passer. Leur demande constante d'aide et de conseils me donnent l'occasion de me calmer et de mettre la main à la pâte et à la fin du cours, je suis raisonnablement calme.

Les deux heures s'envolent et le club est à nouveau désert, toutes les tables ont été nettoyées, rangées et le sol balayé, les ordures jetées, je suis mentalement épuisé. Avant de charger la voiture avec tout ce que je préfère emporter chez moi, je m'assois sur le sol de l'entrepôt vide et je médite pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire au sujet de Bella.

D'après ce qu'Alice a vu, Bella est la clé du succès de notre plan. Alors peu importe combien son odeur est enchanteresse pour moi, me nourrir d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de m'aider serait une bêtise.

Le problème, c'est que je devrais peut-être interagir avec elle à un moment donné dans l'avenir et je devrais être capable de me contrôler quand je suis avec elle. Son odeur est enivrante et ce souvenir ranime mon désir de me nourrir. Je n'ai pas chassé depuis plus de deux semaines donc je sais que je vais devoir aller dans la forêt et très vite ou je ne pourrai pas me contrôler quand je serai près d'elle, surtout si elle est seule.

Je me relève du sol de l'entrepôt, je me dépoussière et je sors de l'immeuble pour charger la voiture. Il fait sombre maintenant et je peux sentir et goûter la mer dans l'air qui a toujours un effet calmant sur moi. Cependant, lorsque je démarre la Volvo et que je me dirige vers la maison, j'admets qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je ne retourne pas dans la rue où se trouve le magasin dans l'espoir que son odeur s'y attarde encore. Alors, comme un drogué à la recherche de sa prochaine dose, j'appuie sur accélérateur laissant derrière moi Rainier Beach et ne m'arrêtant pas avant le centre ville.

Je gare la Volvo à une courte distance du magasin et je remonte la rue escarpée en reniflant l'air. A quelques pas du magasin, je capte une trace de son odeur, probablement où elle se tenait et me regardait m'éloigner d'elle quand je me suis enfui. Je prends plusieurs respirations profondes et l'effet est probablement le même que celui d'une électrocution car on dirait qu'un fleuve de feu coule dans mes veines, atteignant toutes les extrémités de mon corps.

Une fois habitué à la sensation, je marche dans la rue en suivant cette fragrance comme un chien de chasse. La concentration reste à peu près la même jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un immeuble, où tout d'un coup j'ai l'impression qu'un volcan a explosé dans ma tête et je sais que j'ai découvert où elle habite.

J'avale avidement l'air, buvant chaque molécule de son délicieux nectar qui semble couler comme l'eau du bâtiment. Après quelques minutes d'agonie je ne peux en prendre plus alors j'arrête de respirer, je marche un peu plus haut sur la colline et je m'enfonce à l'entrée de l'escalier le dos contre un mur.

La tentation d'entrer par effraction dans l'immeuble et de trouver son appartement m'engloutit mais je concentre mon esprit sur la fin du jeu qui sauvera les enfants de la catastrophe qui est maintenant imminente. Je me recroqueville et me concentre sur le contrôle de moi-même, ce qui est atrocement difficile à réaliser, étant donné que ma gorge est en feu et des images de moi buvant son sang dansent devant mes yeux.

Je veux qu'elle soit là et c'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis aussi sexuellement excité, ce qui me choque car je n'ai jamais associé le fait de me nourrir des humains avec le sexe.

Je lève les yeux au moment où une voiture de patrouille de police passe lentement devant moi et il est évident que les deux flics me surveillent. C'est le signal que je dois filer alors je me lève et je me dépoussière en réfléchissant à ce qu'il faut faire ensuite. La rue de Bella est à sens unique, donc je décide de marcher dans la direction opposée à la voiture de patrouille pour redescendre la colline jusqu'à la Volvo.

En passant devant l'allée étroite entre le bâtiment de Bella et celui d'en face, je jette un coup d'œil et j'aperçois une lumière sur la fenêtre d'un des appartements du haut. Un rideau vient d'être traîné d'un côté à l'autre et d'une certaine façon, je sais qu'elle est là. Une seconde plus tard, elle apparaît à la fenêtre, la main sur l'autre rideau et je la vois sursauter sous le choc quand elle me voit.

Il me faut tout mon courage pour m'éloigner de la tentation et une fois au pied de la colline, je cours plus vite que n'importe quel humain pour m'éloigner d'elle et du désir écrasant de me nourrir qui me consume lentement.

Quand je reviens à la Volvo, je suis surpris de voir Alice appuyée contre la voiture avec une expression qui dit qu'elle a tout vu. Je ne dis rien en tombant dans ses bras et je m'accroche à elle comme si elle était un radeau de sauvetage dans une mer déchaînée.

Une fois que je suis calmé, Alice repousse mes cheveux loin de mes yeux puis m'attrape les deux bras comme si elle allait me secouer un peu pour me faire retrouver mon bon sens mais au lieu de ça, elle prononce les cinq mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

"Edward, tu dois chasser."

* * *

Note l'auteur :

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Edward est dans un sale état mais Alice l'avait prévenu que toute cette situation serait dangereuse pour lui. Il a manifestement fait une promesse à Carlisle et Esmée de ne pas attaquer les humains mais tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont suivi Weight Watchers savent ce qu'est la tentation. (Allez - un cookie (humain) ne fera pas beaucoup de différence!)_

 _La prochaine fois, il retourne vers la fresque du football et finit par se retrouver dans son appartement pendant qu'elle dort. Vous découvrirez les vraies raisons pour lesquelles il était à ces deux endroits à l'époque, bien qu'en ce moment, il semble évident que c'est juste parce qu'elle lui plaît (et qu'il veut la manger...)._


	17. Chapitre 17

.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **Mardi 25 avril**

A cette heure de la nuit, ça ne nous prend qu'une heure pour arriver aux abords du Parc National du Mont Rainier où nous laissons la voiture près d'un centre d'information pour les touristes et nous courons dans la forêt.

Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour chasser les wapitis ou les plus gros animaux mais il y a toujours de petits troupeaux de cerfs à queue noire dans la région qui peuvent nous nourrir, bien sûr si nous arrivons à les trouver. Sinon il y a toujours des chèvres mais nous ne les chasserions que si nous étions désespérés.

Il ne nous faut pas bien longtemps pour trouver un troupeau de taille convenable et une fois que nous avons mangé nous gravissons les pentes du volcan par la zone boisée jusqu'à atteindre les éboulis. Nous restons allongés sur le dos pour le reste de la nuit, regardant les étoiles qui tournent au-dessus de nous et revoyons ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir avec nos humains respectifs.

Après avoir partagé nos expériences il devient évident que ma réaction à Bella a été une centaine de fois plus intense que celle d'Alice quand elle a rencontré Jasper pour la première fois, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas vécu cette expérience de compulsion brûlante de se nourrir de lui comme ça m'est arrivé avec Bella.

Je lui décris l'effet de son odeur comme l'effet d'une électrocution et ensuite une brûlure vive quand j'ai reçu la version non diluée, entière. Alice décrit son expérience comme étant plutôt une très forte attraction magnétique dont elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner.

Je peux dire qu'Alice est inquiète pour moi car elle me tient la main tout le temps que nous parlons, espérant probablement que l'empathie pour ma situation coulera d'elle vers moi à travers le bout de ses doigts. Nous avons dernièrement passé beaucoup de temps à nous tenir la main, ce qui est étrange car ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions des personnes sensibles avant.

Je suis toujours confus par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Bella alors que je ne la _connais_ pas. J'essaie encore d'admettre que je ne peux pas voir ses pensées, ce qui est extraordinaire. Alice suggère que c'est mon attraction physique irrésistible qui affecte mes autres sens mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je savais que je serai attiré par elle quand Alice me l'a montrée à travers ses pensées. Cela a été confirmé lorsque je l'ai vue de loin la première fois mais ce n'est que lorsque j'ai _véritablement_ goûté son odeur que mes sens ont été dangereusement surchargés.

Lorsque l'aube commence à faire pâlir le ciel à Rainier nous retournons à la voiture et rentrons chez nous en silence. Je décide quoi faire aujourd'hui, en d'autres termes, j'essaie de choisir entre camper devant son bureau et la suivre si elle sort pendant la journée ou simplement la laisser tranquille.

Alors que je gare la voiture dans l'allée, je remarque qu'Alice se trouve à nouveau dans l'un de ses états de transe, je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans le monde réel. Elle me sourit et me tapote la main.

"Je n'en suis pas absolument certaine mais je pense que Bella sera en ville aujourd'hui pour regarder tes peintures sur les murs. Je te suggère d'en choisir une et de la revoir, si tu sens que tu peux le faire tranquillement, bien sûr."

Je hoche la tête et regarde dans ses yeux dorés. "Ça ira," lui réponds-je, espérant qu'elle ne détecte pas mon mensonge.

Je ne m'embête pas à vider la voiture de mes fournitures pour le club d'art et je rentre dans la maison avec Alice où nous sommes accueillis par Carlisle et Esmée qui visiblement nous attendaient.

"Où étiez-vous tous les deux?" demande Carlisle, d'un ton accusateur.

"A la chasse!" disons-nous ensemble puis Alice développe. "Nous sommes allés au Mont Rainier pour voir les étoiles. J'ai donné une leçon d'astronomie à Edward. En ce moment on peut voir Jupiter et Saturne depuis là-bas, très facilement sans télescope."

"Fascinant!" répond Carlisle un peu facétieusement puis il hésite quelques secondes avant de dire, "Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, je le sais. Je ne peux pas lire les pensées comme toi Edward mais je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Si vous me cachez des choses… **à nous** , je serai sérieusement déçu par vous deux. C'est compris?"

"Oui Carlisle," répondons-nous, en même temps mais intérieurement, je prie pour qu'Alice arrive à se retenir encore un peu plus longtemps.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche," dit Alice, en allant vers l'escalier.

"Moi aussi," dis-je et je la suis mais je peux sentir les yeux de Carlisle dans mon dos alors que je monte les marches trois à la fois.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'enlève mes vêtements et ouvre l'eau. Je peux entendre les pensées d'Alice aussi bien que si j'étais près d'elle. Elle est en colère que je la mette dans cette situation de décevoir Carlisle, ensuite en colère contre elle-même d'avoir accepté de m'aider. Des vagues de culpabilité la traversent quand elle pense à la réaction d'Esmée et de Carlisle quand nous leur dirons ce qu'il se passe. Elle peut voir l'avenir mais elle ne peut toujours pas prédire ce qu'il va se passer pour nous avec notre famille.

Je reste sous la cascade fumante et lave la puanteur du cerf mort de mon corps. Pendant que je passe le gel douche sur mon corps j'imagine toucher Bella de cette façon et je suis immédiatement excité à la pensée de partager une douche avec elle. Ma queue me fait un mal d'enfer alors je mets ma main autour pendant que le fantasme sexuel dans la douche se déroule.

Je m'imagine la soulevant puis enrouler ses jambes fines autour de mes hanches pendant que son dos cogne le mur tandis que je la pilonne vigoureusement. Je peux l'entendre miauler à mon oreille pendant que je pompe énergiquement en elle et quand ma semence quitte mon corps, je m'effondre contre le mur derrière moi alors qu'elle disparaît de mes bras comme un fantôme. Je tombe au sol et me recroqueville en boule alors que l'eau roule sur mon cuir chevelu et je crie silencieusement ma frustration face à cette situation.

J'ai dû rester très longtemps sur le sol de la douche car l'eau est presque froide quand je retourne au monde réel parce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je me lève immédiatement, éteint l'eau et après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de moi, je traverse la chambre et ouvre la porte à cette personne importune qui m'a dérangé pendant ma séance complaisante d'apitoiement sur moi-même. Je sais avant même d'ouvrir la porte que c'est Alice et que pour une raison quelconque elle est furieuse. Elle me pousse à l'intérieur et ensuite claque la porte derrière elle.

"Quoi de neuf?" lui demandé-je et elle parait furieuse.

"Pourquoi tu as peint son visage sur la peinture du stade de football?" siffle-t-elle, accusatrice. " "Enfer… mais à quoi tu pensais? Tu veux vraiment l'effrayer définitivement? C'est vraiment une chose tout à fait folle et stupide d'avoir fait ça."

Je reste sans voix pendant un moment parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé que Bella pourrait paniquer en se voyant dans la foule, d'autant plus que je _ne la connais pas encore_ et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment elle va réagir quand elle réalisera qu'on lui présente quelque chose de totalement inexplicable. J'admets immédiatement qu'Alice a raison et que c'était une chose grossière et stupide. Il est également évident que je dois y retourner et corriger mon erreur avant qu'elle ne se voie.

"Je suis vraiment idiot," lui répondis-je et je tire sur mes cheveux, ce que je fais toujours quand je suis stressé. "C'était insensé. J'y vais de suite, je me change avant qu'elle ait une chance de se voir. Comment le sais-tu?" lui demandé-je, avec curiosité.

"J'ai pris tout un tas de photos quand j'y suis allée avec Rosalie et que j'ai vu Jasper. J'étais en train de les regarder, bon… enfin pour être honnête… c'est lui que je regardais. Et je l'ai repérée dans la foule. Imbécile!"

Je la pousse dehors en lui disant. "Si tu me laisses m'habiller, je pars de suite et Bella n'en saura rien."

Alice souffle alors que je referme la porte mais elle s'éloigne en me traitant mentalement de tous les noms auxquels elle peut penser en retournant dans sa chambre.

J'étale la lotion sur mon visage et mes mains et ensuite enfile mon uniforme de peintre, pantalon de survêtement et veste à capuche puis vais vers l'escalier mais m'arrête pour aller récupérer mes lunettes dans ma chambre. Lorsque mes yeux sont dorés et brillants comme en ce moment, je préfère les lunettes car je n'aime pas porter de lentilles à la lumière du jour à moins d'y être obligé.

Je descends l'escalier et au moment où j'atteins la porte pour sortir, Carlisle m'interpelle. Je suis vraiment tenté de ne pas m'arrêter et de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu mais je ne peux physiquement pas désobéir à un ordre direct quand c'est lui qui le donne. C'est presque comme si c'était son don, c'est une capacité qu'il utilise avec parcimonie.

"Quoi de neuf?" lui demandé-je, aussi calmement que possible.

"Rien, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de ton aide dans l'atelier principal avec le nouveau Riva. J'y vais maintenant pourrais-tu nous donner un coup de main, à Emmett et moi, pour retourner le bateau et ensuite le mettre à l'eau?"

Même si Carlisle demande 'si je pourrais', ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre. "Bien sûr", lui réponds-je à contrecœur, je le suis à travers la pelouse sachant que le temps est en train de passer. Si ce n'est pas long, ça ira, Bella ne commence pas à travailler avant une demi-heure, j'aurai alors tout le temps nécessaire pour aller en ville. Et si ce travail ne prend pas plus de quinze minutes tout ira bien.

Quand nous arrivons à l'atelier, Emmett n'est nulle part et je ne peux pas attraper ses pensées dans les environs. Carlisle et moi sommes super forts mais il faudrait que nous soyons trois pour lever et retourner ce bateau et le mettre à l'eau sans l'endommager. Je propose de sortir pour aller le chercher avant que Carlisle m'empêche de le faire. Je fouille la maison puis le terrain et ne trouve ni lui ni Rosalie nulle part et je n'entends pas plus leurs pensées. En fin de compte je trouve Esmée et lui demande si elle les a vus.

"Il chasse avec Rosalie," répond Esmée. "Il devrait être de retour pour aider Carlisle. Je vous l'enverrai dès qu'il arrivera."

Je pense à demander à Alice d'aider mais quand je passe par la maison, j'entends sa Porsche et ses roues crissent donc ce n'est plus possible. Je sais que Carlisle ne demanderait pas à Esmée alors je vais essayer de convaincre Carlisle de le faire plus tard.

Je retourne au hangar à bateaux pour lui annoncer qu'Emmett est absent et lui suggère de déplacer le bateau cet après-midi. Aucune chance. Quand Carlisle a décidé quelque chose même un troupeau de rhinocéros déchainés ne l'arrêterait pas.

"Quelle est l'urgence?" demande-t-il, avec un sourcil haussé et je n'ai pas besoin de chercher dans ses pensées, je peux entendre le soupçon dans sa voix.

Je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver une raison mais aucune excuse plausible ne me vient et je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner et attendre le retour d'Emmett.

Il fait son apparition une heure et demie après et en voyant son expression satisfaite et ses pensées porno je sais exactement à quoi il a passé la majorité de son temps en forêt avec Rosalie, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec la chasse. Le bateau est à l'eau en moins de cinq minutes et ensuite je m'éloigne nonchalamment vers la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais je suis désespéré d'être ailleurs, laissant Carlisle et Emmett faire les vérifications sur le bateau. Dès que je suis hors de vue je cours vers la voiture et me dirige en ville à toute vitesse.

Au moment où j'arrive à CenturyLink Field, il est près de onze heures. Je range ma voiture dans un parking à environ deux cents mètres de la peinture, pose mes lunettes et sors mes sacs avec mes affaires de peinture du coffre et pars en trottinant vers le mur qui est de l'autre côté de la route fréquentée.

Je sais que je risque d'être vu en train de peindre en plein jour mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et ça ne devrait prendre que deux minutes pour effacer son visage et le remplacer par un autre. Alors que j'attends de pouvoir traverser, je cherche pour voir si je trouve sa voiture rouge très voyante mais heureusement je ne la vois pas.

Le feu met un temps fou à changer alors je regarde de haut en bas de la rue pour voir si je peux profiter d'un instant pour traverser. En regardant à droite je vois la voiture de Bella. Elle ralentit pour tourner à gauche puis s'arrête dans une file en attendant le moment de pouvoir passer. Elle commence tout juste à bouger à nouveau quand elle m'aperçoit en train de la regarder et appuie immédiatement sur le frein, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de l'intersection. Je ne sais pas comment le gars qui la suit évite de la percuter mais c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

Elle me regarde bouche bée puis elle baisse les yeux pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Je me sers de cette occasion pour faire demi-tour et me sauver dans la direction opposée où je me cache derrière un camion de livraison qui est garé là.

Plusieurs klaxons résonnent et je suppose que Bella est encouragée à dégager l'intersection. En attendant l'occasion de m'enfuir, je maudis Emmett de m'avoir retardé. Maintenant Bella aura sans aucun doute le choc de sa vie, ce qui est totalement imputable à ma stupidité et à mon insouciance.

Cependant je ne peux pas partir. Je dois voir sa réaction quand elle se verra, même si je suppose qu'elle va être abasourdie. Pendant qu'elle gare sa voiture, je cours le long du trottoir en gardant la tête baissée jusqu'à atteindre une ruelle entre deux vieux bâtiments de type entrepôt donnant sur le stade. Je laisse mon sac de peinture derrière une benne à ordures et escalade le mur comme une araignée puis je prends position sur un toit plat qui surplombe ma peinture. De là où je suis, je peux voir à la fois la peinture et la voiture de Bella, qu'elle a garée plus loin dans la rue.

Elle ne sort pas de sa voiture pendant un moment, ce qui me fait me demander si elle appelle Jay mais finalement la portière s'ouvre et elle en sort en tenant un énorme sac. Elle traverse la rue et se dirige lentement vers le mur mais tous les quelques pas elle s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle et je sais qu'elle me cherche. Lorsqu'elle se rapproche du mur, elle sort son appareil photo et commence à photographier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop près de la peinture pour l'avoir dans le cadre.

Pendant un moment elle la regarde en entier et je me fige quand je m'attends à ce qu'elle se voie dans la foule. Elle se rapproche mais va de l'autre côté et recommence à prendre des photos tous les deux / trois mètres, allant de la gauche vers le centre où elle prend plusieurs photos de la foule dense puis continue jusqu'à atteindre le point critique.

Je vois son corps sursauter comme si elle avait été mordue. Elle s'est clairement vue dans la foule mais de façon frustrante je ne peux pas voir son expression. C'est comme si elle était figée devant l'image et elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre pendant dix secondes, ensuite elle baisse lentement l'appareil photo et fait un pas en arrière ou elle s'arrête de nouveau, absolument immobile, absorbant ce qui est en face d'elle. Elle revient et touche doucement l'endroit où est son visage alors je suppose qu'elle vérifie si je viens de peindre par-dessus le visage orignal, ce qui lui donnerait la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici aujourd'hui.

Elle lève le doigt puis fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir ce que je lui aie fait parce que je peux voir sa main trembler d'ici et ça m'anéantit.

Alice avait raison – je suis un crétin complet, un sale type, un imbécile, un idiot et tous les autres noms dont elle m'a traité quand je l'ai poussée hors de ma chambre.

J'ai vraiment envie de sauter du toit et de me précipiter pour lui expliquer mais que pourrai-je lui dire maintenant? De plus même si je me suis nourri, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de me contrôler si elle est proche, même s'il fait grand jour et qu'il y a du monde.

Je sais que je dois me faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre et je demande à mon cerveau ébranlé de culpabilité de faire cela sans être découvert. Alors je saute du toit pour récupérer mon sac de peinture et j'ai une idée.

Je la regarde parler au téléphone depuis la ruelle et je suppose qu'elle appelle Jay et lui raconte ce qu'il se passe mais je ne peux pas entendre la conversation pour le confirmer car le bruit de la circulation masque sa voix. Alors pendant qu'elle me tourne le dos, je me précipite à la voiture, jette mes peintures sur le siège passager et retourne en ville près du bâtiment où elle travaille.

Je me gare sur Columbia, prends mon sac et me dirige vers l'entrée du parking où je vois un vigile âgé qui contrôle les voitures qui entrent et sortent. J'attends quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit distrait par un conducteur de camion qui lui demande où il peut laisser quelques colis puis je passe devant lui, littéralement si vite, qu'il ne me voie pas ou s'il le faisait il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il voie.

Je passe entre les voitures et les places vides, sentant jusqu'à trouver l'odeur de Bella sur le coin le plus éloigné du parking. Je ne tarde pas à trouver où elle se gare car le sol est inondé de son odeur si tentante. Heureusement il y a un mur de béton juste derrière sinon j'aurai dû faire ce que je veux faire sur le pilier le plus proche ou quelque part près de la cage d'ascenseur. Je vérifie si quelqu'un me voit mais heureusement cette partie du parking est déserte à l'exception de quelques pigeons bruyants qui font leur nid. J'ouvre mon sac, en sors une palette propre et une sélection de peintures et je commence.

Le mur est étonnamment propre alors je me mets à dessiner les contours d'un beau cygne pour honorer son nom. Après l'avoir terminé, je copie de mémoire l'un des tableaux de nénuphars de Monet entourant le cygne de ces élégantes fleurs flottant sur l'eau. Je termine par les lys, l'étang et l'arrière-plan avant de commencer à remplir le cygne, gardant son œil étincelant et son bec orange vif pour la fin.

Je me recule pour avoir l'impression générale mais l'eau me parait froide et je veux une peinture qui brille pour elle. Je sélectionne quelques tubes de rouge et de jaune et avec le bout de mes doigts étale de minuscules touches de couleur dans l'eau pour donner l'impression qu'elle reflète un lever ou un coucher de soleil puis je recule à nouveau pour voir ce que ça donne. Je suis content alors je range mes peintures et ma palette.

En m'éloignant, j'espère et je prie qu'elle aime mon effort qui est mon cadeau pour lui avoir fait peur aujourd'hui mais je ne vais pas trainer ici pour voir sa réaction cette fois. Je quitte le parking de la même façon que je suis entré, en accélérant quand le garde est distrait et ensuite je retourne à la maison.

Je m'attends à me faire passer au grill par Alice dès que j'aurai franchi la porte mais elle n'est pas là. Je dépose mon sac dans mon studio et me dirige vers ma chambre, soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'affronter pour le moment et bien qu'elle puisse me casser les oreilles je sais que rien ne pourra changer le fait que Bella sait maintenant que je connais son nom, à quoi elle ressemble, où elle travaille et elle va croire que je savais tout cela avant qu'elle n'arrive à Seattle.

* * *

Je passe la première partie de la soirée sur l'eau avec toute la famille. On sort Lugano, le yacht de haute mer spectaculairement beau de Carlisle, et on remonte le détroit et ses iles alentour jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à couler derrière l'horizon. Je devrais m'amuser car le temps est parfait et la mer agitée, c'est peut-être aussi la dernière fois que nous naviguons sur ces eaux en famille mais mes pensées se tournent constamment vers Bella et son état d'esprit actuel et, plus inquiétant encore, j'ai la conscience que le temps commence à s'écouler.

J'ai besoin que Bella passe à l'étape suivante qui est cruciale et qui consiste à commencer à réaliser que j'envoie un message à la ville dans mes peintures murales. La seule bonne chose du fait qu'elle ait vu son visage aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle doit se demander comment j'ai peint son visage avant qu'elle n'arrive à Seattle et j'espère que cela va l'encourager à s'interroger sur le sens de mes autres peintures. A part d'écrire _"Je prévois l'avenir - croyez-moi, s'il vous plaît_ ", sur la façade de son immeuble et par conséquent, montrer au monde qu'il y a un voyant à Seattle, je ne vois aucun moyen d'en faire plus.

Après avoir aidé Carlisle à sécuriser le yacht, le laver au jet et à mettre les housses, je décide de rentrer à la maison et passer le reste de la soirée à me détendre et à regarder la télévision en famille.

Alice me bloque à nouveau mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle m'en veut encore d'avoir choqué Bella et pas parce qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

A minuit, Carlisle et Esmée annoncent qu'ils vont aller au parc pour chasser et qu'ils seront absents toute la nuit. Alice dit qu'elle veut regarder à nouveau les étoiles et qu'elle emmène le télescope dans un endroit sombre à environ trente kilomètres d'ici.

Donc, après avoir écouté les supplications d'Emmett, j'accepte de filer pour que Rosalie et lui puissent avoir la maison pour eux, même s'ils se sont déjà amusés dans la forêt ce matin. Je dis silencieusement "Tu m'en dois une" à Emmett et je récolte un large sourire en retour.

Je joue avec l'idée de conduire jusqu'à l'un des lacs et de courir mais je sais que je me fais des illusions parce que j'ai besoin de son odeur comme un alcoolique a besoin de whisky pour survivre. Je saute dans la Volvo et je roule jusqu'à ce que je sois garé dans sa rue.

Dès que je quitte la voiture, je la sens autour de moi et je me rends compte que le venin s'accumule à nouveau dans ma bouche. Sachant qu'elle est probablement seule dans sa chambre et non dans la rue comme aujourd'hui, la tentation monte à un seuil critique et je sais que je suis dans le pétrin.

Je me remets dans la voiture, ferme la portière et saisis le volant en me concentrant sur le fait de me contrôler parce que l'envie de l'attaquer me domine à nouveau mais je suis déterminé à lutter contre ça. Je pourrais juste partir mais ce serait un aveu de défaite.

Au lieu de cela, j'ouvre un peu les vitres de la voiture, je m'affale sur mon siège au cas où une voiture de police passerait et j'y reste pendant les trois prochaines heures à inhaler l'air pendant que mon esprit et mon corps s'habituent à son odeur.

Vers quatre heures du matin, je me sens suffisamment désensibilisé pour pouvoir sortir de la voiture et m'étirer les jambes mais même si la tentation est toujours là, c'est moi qui aie le contrôle, pas mon instinct.

Son appartement a été dans le noir pendant tout ce temps et je l'ai imaginée au lit, totalement inconsciente du fait qu'un vampire dangereux et désespéré se bat contre l'envie de la tuer pendant qu'elle dort.

En regardant sa fenêtre, j'ai aussi réfléchi à ce que je pouvais faire pour lui faire penser à mes peintures murales. J'accepte qu'une personne rationnelle ne voudrait même pas considérer que quiconque puisse réellement prédire l'avenir c'est l'essence même des romans fantastiques mais j'ai besoin qu'elle commence à croire que je le peux.

Seattle va être frappé par un petit tremblement de terre ce week-end et je compte que cet événement soit le déclencheur qui la mette sur la voie mais je ne peux pas compter là-dessus.

Je suis tenté de lui écrire un message mais pousser un bout de papier avec quelque chose comme ça sous la porte est trop.

 _Chère Bella,_

 _je_ _peux vraiment prédire_ _l'avenir,_

 _Salutations,_

 _Le taré que tu vois sans cesse_

 _et qui a merdoyé aujourd'hui._

Je dois faire autre chose, quelque chose d'audacieux et l'idée me vient à l'esprit en un clin d'œil. Si j'écrivais juste le mot 'Croire' où elle seule peut le voir, elle saurait qu'il lui est destiné et ce que je lui demande est de se fier à son instinct.

De plus, et c'est le plus important, ce mot ne signifiera absolument rien pour quiconque d'autre pourrait le voir.

Je cours jusqu'à la voiture, choisis quelques pinceaux et une petite sélection de couleurs dans mon sac de peinture, je mets le tout dans le plus petit sac que j'ai utilisé quand j'ai peint la fresque de l'Aquarium et le porte en bandoulière.

Heureusement, la rue est déserte et c'est aussi une chance qu'il y ait un lampadaire illuminant le mur sur lequel je vais travailler. Ma vue dans l'obscurité est bien meilleure que des lunettes de vision nocturne que les militaires ont inventées mais j'ai encore besoin d'un minimum de lumière et sans le lampadaire qui éclaire la ruelle, le mur en face de sa fenêtre pourrait être dans l'obscurité totale.

Le mur de briques est facile à escalader car il est vieux et plein de trous, alors je file sur le côté de l'immeuble jusqu'à ce que je sois au même niveau que la fenêtre de Bella. Je place les peintures sur le rebord et rapidement je dessine le contour des lettres puis les remplis d'un mélange de couleurs vives pour m'assurer qu'elle ne les loupe pas quand elle ouvrira les rideaux.

Pendant que je suis là-haut, son odeur me rend dingue mais je reste concentré sur ce que je fais, même si la tentation de sauter par la fenêtre me torture. Quand je suis satisfait de mes efforts, je me laisse tomber au sol et me dépêche de retourner à la voiture. Il commence à faire jour, alors je pense qu'Emmett et Rosalie seront bien épuisés par leurs activités pour que je puisse rentrer en toute sécurité.

J'arrive avant Carlisle et Esmée et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Alice est déjà rentrée et je peux dire qu'elle médite car elle s'imagine flotter le long d'un ruisseau qui coule doucement et qui serpente à travers des champs de fleurs sauvages vers un lever de soleil coloré qui brille au loin. C'est une image tranquille, mais ça ne fait rien pour apaiser la tension que je ressens d'être loin de la fragrance de Bella. Les pensées d'Emmett et de Rosalie sont totalement classées X et je réussis à les ignorer en pensant à Bella, sous la douche!

 **Mercredi 26 avril**

Je suis déterminé à m'occuper toute la journée alors le matin, j'offre d'aider Carlisle avec un des Sunseekers sur lequel il travaille. L'après-midi, nous livrons un petit yacht dont Carlisle a terminé la restauration sur l'île Bainbridge. Emmett emmène le Range Rover de Carlisle à Seattle puis prend le ferry pour venir nous chercher après que nous ayons remis les clés au nouveau propriétaire et rempli tous les documents de transfert.

Sans notre lotion miracle et nos lentilles de contact, ce genre de transaction aurait été impossible pour nous il y a quelques années. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous comporter comme des humains normaux sans crainte d'être découverts et je ne peux pas commencer à décrire à quel point cela nous fait nous sentir libres.

Le soir, je vais courir dans les bois. Parce que je viens de me nourrir, je n'ai pas besoin de chasser. J'aime être au milieu des arbres et écouter le son de la nature qui m'entoure. C'est la fin du printemps, les arbres à feuilles caduques qui poussent en plaques parmi les conifères, mettent leurs feuilles et je suis entouré de centaines de nuances de vert différentes.

L'odeur de la nouvelle vie est comme une boisson vitaminée et en courant, je repense aux siècles que j'aie passés en Europe, les saisons que j'y ai vécues et les changements que j'ai vus se produire dans les nombreux paysages différents où nous vivions.

Aujourd'hui, je vis dans un pays relativement jeune qui possède d'anciennes terres encore intactes, des forêts et des zones spectaculaires de nature sauvage protégée et pour moi, c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau jeune.

En courant, j'essaie de me rappeler quand j'ai entendu parler du "Nouveau Monde" pour la première fois, découvert par Christophe Colomb à la fin du XVe siècle, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que j'aurais pu vivre ici. Les traversées maritimes de l'époque étaient périlleuses et pour notre espèce impossible, parce qu'elles étaient longues, alors quitter l'Europe était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais envisagé.

En outre, l'Amérique, qui s'appelait déjà comme ça à l'époque, était un désert culturel. L'idée de m'éloigner volontairement du monde civilisé de l'Europe, un continent qui vénérait ses artistes et ses musiciens et laisser derrière des villes qui contenaient de magnifiques bâtiments et universités et leurs citoyens cultivés et bien instruits était inconcevable. Combien le monde a-t-il changé au cours de ma vie ?

Je suis déjà venu dans cette vaste forêt à maintes reprises mais ce soir, je me suis égaré dans un coin qui est nouveau pour moi. Je monte une faible pente et les arbres semblent plus rapprochés, ce qui me ralentit un peu. Même s'il fait sombre sous la canopée, ma vision supérieure me permet de voir clairement en avant, donc quand je sors de sous les arbres et que je découvre une grande étendue de ciel parsemée d'étoiles au-dessus de moi, ça me prend par surprise.

Le temps que je ralentisse jusqu'à l'arrêt complet, je me retrouve au milieu d'un grand espace ouvert, éclairé uniquement par la lumière des étoiles. Je regarde autour de moi et c'est comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné un cercle parfait au milieu de la forêt et avait enlevé chaque arbre ou jeune arbre à l'intérieur de ces limites, laissant juste un épais tapis d'herbes longues et de fleurs sauvages.

Au-dessus de moi, les étoiles sont brillantes dans le ciel sans lune et avec leur seule lumière, je peux juste distinguer les couleurs de fleurs dans l'obscurité qui sont un mélange de blanc, violet et jaune. Si je croyais en elles, ce qui n'est pas le cas, c'est définitivement un endroit où les fées pourraient venir trainer.

Je m'effondre sur le dos dans l'herbe humide et odorante et je regarde ce paradis pendant un moment. Alice m'a montré comment trouver certaines constellations au fil des ans mais les étoiles ce soir sont si denses qu'il est impossible de distinguer les motifs les plus familiers. Je peux distinguer les planètes car elles ne clignotent pas mais à l'exception d'un satellite ou d'un avion qui traverse le ciel à l'occasion, tout ce que je voie, ce sont des millions d'étoiles anonymes qui brillent dans le noir.

Contrairement à Alice, je n'avais qu'un intérêt limité pour le ciel nocturne mais je me souviens de m'être faufilé au fond d'une salle à Florence où l'astronome Galilée parlait. J'espérais apprendre quelque chose au sujet de la lune et des étoiles mais cette nuit-là, il essayait de convaincre un groupe de ses pairs que le soleil était le centre de l'univers, pas la Terre.

Peu de temps après il fut accusé d'hérésie par l'église, même si les preuves qu'il avait présentées ce soir-là étayaient incontestablement son argumentation. Maintenant Galilée est vénéré comme le fondateur de la science moderne et j'étais là, au début, mais hélas, je ne peux en parler à personne, ni des autres géants de l'histoire que j'aie côtoyés.

La forêt est silencieuse à l'exception d'une brise légère qui agite les branches supérieures des arbres et pendant que je suis allongé là, à regarder la galaxie se déplacer au-dessus de moi, je pense à Bella et je me demande comment sa journée s'est déroulée et si elle a parlé à Jay du mot que j'ai peint sur le mur la nuit précédente.

Je suis désespéré de la revoir et d'essayer une dernière fois d'entrer dans ses pensées, même si je commence à accepter à contrecœur que c'est sans espoir. Je me demande quel genre de barrière psychologique lui permet de me bloquer mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un humain puisse faire ça.

Il y en a un ou deux membres des Volturi qui ont cette capacité mais ils doivent y travailler activement et se concentrer pour me bloquer, en d'autres termes, ils ne peuvent pas le faire naturellement. Même Alice ne peut que masquer ses pensées. Je peux encore voir dans son cerveau surchargé et complètement hyperactif quand elle essaie de me cacher quelque chose ce qui, je le sais, l'irrite à mort.

Si Bella a une barrière, je me demande si elle est aussi efficace quand elle dort. Je n'avais pas essayé de lire dans ses pensées quand j'étais devant sa fenêtre, j'étais concentré pour m'accrocher au mur et peindre le mot avant d'être repéré. L'idée que ses pensées soient plus accessibles quand elle dort ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit jusqu'à présent.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe haute, sachant que je ne serai pas satisfait tant que je n'aurai pas essayé une fois de plus de me rapprocher d'elle. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans la forêt mais il n'y a toujours aucune lueur dans le ciel nocturne donc je pense qu'il me reste du temps pour essayer.

Je me lève et me dépêche de sortir de la forêt en suivant ma propre odeur jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la lisière de la forêt par où je suis entré. Je me demande si je dois retourner à la maison pour prendre la voiture et aller en ville mais je sais que je serai plus rapide à pied, surtout si je suis la route côtière qui doit être presque déserte à cette heure de la nuit.

J'arrive à son immeuble moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et j'escalade le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus éloignée de la rue d'où elle m'a repéré lundi soir. Je m'accroche à la fenêtre de sa chambre mais tout ce que j'entends, c'est une respiration douce et régulière et rien d'autre.

J'essaie de pousser la fenêtre à guillotine vers le haut mais elle est verrouillée ou coincée, alors je monte doucement vers la fenêtre adjacente qui est plus proche de la rue et essaie celle-là. Victoire! C'est fermé mais pas verrouillé alors je la pousse doucement vers le haut et je l'ouvre assez pour pouvoir m'y glisser.

Malheureusement, il est difficile d'y entrer car l'évier de la cuisine se trouve directement sous la fenêtre. Comme je me faufile, en essayant d'éviter certaines assiettes et tasses qui sont empilées sur le comptoir, le robinet se coince dans mes vêtements. Quand je glisse vers le sol, l'eau jaillit dans l'évier. Je me fige, écoutant la respiration de Bella mais il n'y a pas de changement donc je pense que je ne vais pas avoir d'ennuis.

Mes sens sont en feu quand je bois dans son odeur, comme un alcoolique qui est en manque depuis des années et qui goûte maintenant la meilleure eau-de-vie jamais inventée. Je reste dans la cuisine, je ne sais pas combien de temps à m'accrocher au comptoir pendant que j'essaie de me ressaisir. J'ai la bouche pleine de venin que j'éponge en utilisant les manches de mon sweat à capuche et comme mes sens sont calmes, j'admets que si je ne m'étais pas nourri récemment, je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler.

Les rêves de Bella, si elle rêve, restent fermement dans sa tête et je dois enfin accepter que ses pensées soient toujours un mystère pour moi. Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, parce que si elle est mon âme-sœur comme le prétend Alice et qu'un jour elle devienneun vampire comme moi, le fait que je pourrais constamment lire ses pensées, rendrait notre relation partiale. Elle ne pourrait jamais se détendre en sachant que je sais toujours ce qu'elle a en tête.

J'ai eu ma réponse, je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas déjà partir. Je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble quand elle dort et ça confirme en soi la description qu'Alice fait de moi quand elle me traite de sale type.

Je me ressaisis et me glisse dans sa chambre en me tenant aussi loin que possible d'elle. Si elle se réveillait soudainement et me voyait, je suppose que j'aurais quelques secondes pour me cacher avant qu'elle commence à croire ce que ses yeux lui ont montré.

Je pensais être prêt mais voir Bella les yeux fermés et les cheveux étalés sur les oreillers me secoue et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, ce qui perturbe son rythme respiratoire pendant quelques instants. Elle est belle, sereine, exquise et parfaitement féminine, elle est tout simplement chaque adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit. Je regarde, ravi, ses paupières trembler et sa bouche frémir, trop imperceptiblement pour qu'un humain s'en aperçoive mais facile à voir pour moi et je peux clairement dire qu'elle est en train de rêver de quelque chose qui la rend heureuse.

Le temps passe et j'hésite à la quitter. Une centaine d'émotions différentes défilent dans ma tête pendant que je la regarde. Elle est impeccable à part le fait qu'elle est humaine. Je la veux mais je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je sais qu'Emmett a déjà eu des "relations" avec des femmes humaines mais il ne les aimait pas. C'était juste du sexe pour lui. Je suis sûr que je ne pourrais pas coucher avec Bella sans la tuer ou la transformer et c'est mon dilemme.

Bien sûr, elle pourrait ne pas vouloir de moi, c'est une possibilité mais la plupart des humains ont du mal à résister au charme des vampires. Je ne veux certainement pas la séduire. Si nous devions être ensemble, je veux qu'elle m'aime naturellement et qu'elle ne soit pas seulement hypnotisée par moi. Mais je m'avance trop, je ne peux pas commencer à penser à elle de cette façon car rien de bon ne pourra sortir de tout ça.

Je suis tellement absorbé dans mes pensées quand je réalise soudain que le rythme respiratoire de Bella a changé. En fait, elle a pratiquement cessé de respirer. Ses paupières sont entrouvertes et je peux voir le blanc de ses yeux apparaître lentement puis se refermer complètement. Je suis enraciné sur place, comme un oiseau devant un serpent, alors je reste absolument immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire à nouveau.

Je crois qu'elle a de nouveau fermé les yeux et je sais que je dois partir maintenant mais sans prévenir, elle ouvre les yeux et relève sa tête de l'oreiller. Ses yeux scrutent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fixe dans les yeux pendant trois, peut-être quatre secondes et puis elle cligne des yeux.

A ce moment, je plonge vers la cuisine, je saute sur l'évier et je sors probablement avant qu'elle ne réalise que j'ai quitté la pièce. Je m'accroche à la corniche pendant que je ferme soigneusement la fenêtre puis je tombe silencieusement sur le sol.

Même si ça me tue de la quitter, je cours à vitesse vampirique en descendant la colline jusqu'à ce que je sois loin de son odeur et je continue à courir jusqu'à atteindre la sécurité de la mer mais cette fois-ci Alice n'est pas là pour me réconforter.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_

 _Donc il a tenté une dernière fois de lire dans ses pensées quand il était dans son appartement mais il a dû accepter que l'esprit de Bella lui est fermé. Alice était vraiment en colère contre lui pour avoir peint le visage de Bella sur le mur mais il avait raison de penser que cette erreur de jugement pourrait être ce qui pousse Bella à essayer de donner un sens à l'inexplicable, ce qui la mettrait sur la bonne voie._

 _La prochaine fois, le week-end sera là et nous nous souvenons toutes de ce qui se passera quand Bella partira à Forks. Pour vous, assoiffés de sang, vous apprécierez certainement ce qui arrivera à notre personnage le moins aimé (désolé les fans de Jacob mais vous êtes en minorité ici!) Si vous n'aimez pas la violence, (ce n'est pas trop sanglant), je vous suggère de sauter cette partie du chapitre mais lisez la suite car c'est ici que Carlisle va apprendre ce qu'il se passe. Oh mince!_

 _Joan xx_


	18. Chapitre 18

.

 **CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

"Tu es un stupide idiot irresponsable sans cervelle," je crie silencieusement, en respirant une première bouffée d'air sans Bella. "Elle est probablement terrifiée par toi maintenant, putain de crétin. A quoi est-ce que tu penses?"

Je secoue la tête d'un côté à l'autre et pousse mes doigts dans mes yeux en me souvenant du moment où elle m'a surpris en train de la regarder dans son lit, ma culpabilité ne peut être délogée si facilement et son visage choqué est maintenant en train de se graver dans ma mémoire. Je me demande encore, _"Par quoi étais-tu possédé pour rester? Alors que tu n'avais besoin que de la voir et ensuite partir et elle n'en aurait rien su..."_

La réponse à cette question c'est que mon obsession grandissante pour Bella Swan m'oblige à prendre des risques que je n'avais jamais envisagés pendant les nombreux siècles où j'ai marché sur cette terre. Je sais que j'aurai dû partir dès que j'ai vu le blanc de ses yeux mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté à la regarder, appréciant le fait que pour une fois, je l'avais pour moi tout seul.

C'est comme si une partie de mon subconscient espérait réellement qu'elle se réveillerait et me surprendrait mais quand elle s'était réveillée, l'autre partie de mon subconscient n'a pas eu le courage de rester sur place, de s'excuser à profusion et d'en accepter les conséquences.

Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Bella doit penser ou faire maintenant et je dois accepter qu'il y ait de fortes chances qu'elle ait appelé les secours dès qu'elle aura compris que je n'étais plus dans son appartement. Je n'entends pas de sirène allant vers chez elle mais il est encore très tôt et les routes sont relativement tranquilles, alors peu importe mais n'importe quelle patrouille mettrait peu de temps pour y parvenir la circulation étant très fluide.

Je m'assieds à Waterfront Park toujours en train de me maudire à cause de ce que je viens de faire, il est évident que la ville est en train de revenir à la vie. Les habitants sont encore au lit mais ils vont se réveiller pour une autre journée, dans la pure ignorance de ce qui attend leur ville bien-aimée. En regardant autour de moi j'essaie d'imaginer à quoi ressemblera ce front de mer dans moins de dix jours. Et ce n'est pas une image agréable, ce qui me déprime encore plus.

L'air est froid et les étoiles ont disparu du ciel, l'aube se lève. Sans regarder mon téléphone je suppose qu'il doit être entre cinq et six heures du matin car le quartier s'anime, ce qui signifie que je ne dispose que de peu de temps avant de devoir disparaître.

Même si je suis loin du marché de Pike Place je peux facilement entendre les commerçants s'interpeller alors qu'ils installent leurs étals pour la journée.

Toutes sortes de produits sont déchargés de leurs camions bruyants et gourmands en diesel qui commencent maintenant à faire la queue derrière moi sur Western Avenue. Et même à cette distance, je peux sentir l'odeur âcre de la viande morte et du poisson fraîchement pêché qui me donne la nausée.

Cette odeur nauséabonde est masquée occasionnellement par l'odeur douce des fleurs qui sont livrées aux nombreux stands des fleuristes qui accueillent les visiteurs à l'entrée du marché et ça me donne l'idée de quoi faire avec toute cette situation.

Je dois lui dire d'une façon ou d'une autre que je suis désolé et lui prouver cette fois-ci que je le pense vraiment.

Je me précipite au marché et je trouve une fleuriste aimable qui est en train de s'installer. Après lui avoir raconté une histoire déprimante de rupture avec ma petite-amie, elle compose pour moi un énorme bouquet d'œillets roses odorants qu'elle met dans l'eau et quand je lui dis ce que je veux faire, elle m'en donne une douzaine d'autres gratuitement et une pelote de ficelle. Elle me fournit également une carte blanche ordinaire avec une enveloppe et après que j'aie écrit des excuses, elle attache la carte à une tige et la cale dans les fleurs. Heureusement j'ai ma carte de crédit avec moi ou je devrais avoir recours à un vol à l'étalage et partir en courant trop rapidement pour être humain.

Quand je reviens dans la rue, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Je suis parti depuis hier soir et ma peau n'a plus de lotion et dans moins d'une heure je ressemblerai à un superbe arbre de Noël. Au moins j'ai mes lentilles de contact alors je n'ai pas effrayé la fleuriste avec mes yeux dorés.

Je me précipite à l'appartement de Bella et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de voiture de police dans la rue, j'attache l'un des œillets au lampadaire en face sa ruelle. Tout en le faisant, je jette un œil à sa fenêtre et remarque que ses rideaux sont déjà ouverts et que la lumière est allumée même s'il n'est pas encore six heures. Je me demande si elle a essayé de me repérer après ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a environ une heure et ensuite elle n'a pas pu se rendormir, ce qui me rend encore plus coupable.

Je cours jusqu'au coin suivant et fais de même avec le premier lampadaire de la rue puis je continue jusqu'au bâtiment municipal. J'envisage de laisser les fleurs à sa voiture mais décide que ce serait mieux si je réussissais à les faire porter dans son bureau… même si des questions pourraient être posées sur la raison pour laquelle je devrais m'excuser auprès d'elle, en particulier de la part de Jay.

Les portes automatiques de l'immeuble sont verrouillées mais je repère un agent de sécurité assis la réception. Je tape sur la vitre et tiens le bouquet en hauteur pour qu'il puisse le voir. Heureusement il est curieux alors il s'approche tranquillement et me parle par la vitre.

"Que voulez-vous?" demande-t-il.

"Puis-je les laisser?" crié-je. "Pour Bella Swan, elle travaille à la voirie."

Le gars ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal, mon garçon? Dispute avec ta petite-amie c'est ça?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," réponds-je penaud. "Pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'elle les aura ce matin, s'il vous plait?"

"Je pars à sept heures," répond-il en souriant. "Mais je vais m'assurer qu'elles soient envoyées à son étage. J'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine."

"Oui vraiment," réponds-je.

Je les lui passe et une fois qu'il a refermé la porte à clé, je le regarde arranger le bouquet sur le bureau de la réception et il écrit un mot pour l'accompagner. Je dois avoir la certitude que Bella les reçoive et j'espère que ce geste contribuera à compenser ma stupidité.

Il fait tout à fait jour à présent et Seattle se réveille dans une matinée particulièrement brillante. Même si le soleil est bas sur l'horizon, il tape sur les côtés des immeubles alors je prends un risque d'être repéré si je quitte la sécurité de l'ombre, ce qui signifie qu'il faut que je fasse extrêmement attention pour rentrer à la maison. Mon autre seule option est d'appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne me chercher. J'appelle Alice en premier et elle est d'accord pour venir de suite.

En attendant qu'Alice arrive, je revois mon avis que les capacités d'Alice sont le pire don à avoir parce que je réalise maintenant que ma capacité à lire dans les pensées est infiniment pire.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux avant mais si ça m'était arrivé, lire les pensées de la personne aimée retirerait tout le mystère et la magie de la relation. Je pense à la spontanéité et la surprise, entendre des mots que tu as déjà entendus pendant qu'elle les préparait dans sa tête, un dixième de seconde avant qu'elle les dise. Même l'intimité ne pourrait jamais être satisfaisante, je sais cela par expérience. Savoir ce que ta partenaire sexuelle pense de toi au lit est sérieusement une raison première et suffisante pour mettre fin à toute relation.

J'accepte donc que Bella est probablement la seule femme sur terre, humaine ou vampire avec laquelle je pourrai avoir une vie normale et cette réalité dévastatrice me déprime totalement.

Je reste à l'ombre jusqu'à ce que j'entende la Porsche d'Alice rugir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je me glisse dans le siège passager et me tourne pour lui dire "merci" mais ses pensées sont " _Abruti ne m'adresse pas la parole!"_

"Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?" m'exclamé-je.

 _"Je peux la sentir sur toi Edward,"_ pense-t-elle _"Ce n'est pas encore sept heures du matin. Tu es allée chez elle, pas vrai?"_

"Oui."

"Tu l'as tuée?" dit-elle, à voix haute.

"C'est évident que non, mes yeux seraient rouges."

"Alors diable pourquoi es-tu allé à son appartement?"

"Pour connaitre ses pensées, Alice. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile de les voir pendant qu'elle dormait."

"Et alors?"

"Non."

"Ha!"

"Ce n'est pas drôle… mais frustrant putain!"

"Bella Swan, super woman. Je voudrai lui serrer la main. La seule et unique humaine ou vampire qu'Edward Cullen ne puisse pas lire."

Alors que la Porsche rugit dans les rues qui se sont rapidement encombrées sur le chemin de retour à la maison et qu'Alice est en colère pendant que je boude, quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

"Comment diable sais-tu à quoi sent Bella Swan, Alice?"

Je l'entends penser " _Oh putain!"_ et puis je vois une image de Bella avec Jay dans sa tête en train de regarder mes peintures, probablement juste après que Bella se soit trouvée au stade et lorsque je peignais le cygne.

"Tu as traqué Jay, salope aux deux visages," m'exclamé-je.

"Tu veux rentrer en courant, abruti?"

"Ne me traite pas d'abruti. Tu es aussi mauvaise que moi."

"Euh non. Je n'ai pas grimpé par la fenêtre de Jasper pour aller le voir pendant qu'il dort, tu es un pervers."

Je suis près à lui répondre avec une autre remarque cinglante mais le ridicule de cette situation me revient à la figure et je commence à rire. Je regarde Alice qui essaie de paraître énervée mais pour finir son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire et elle aussi commence à rire.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle quand elle s'est calmée. "'Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi. Aucun de nous deux ne sait quoi faire avec toute cette situation. Nous devons gérer une fin de monde puis tomber amoureux par-dessus. Un connard doit nous en vouloir en ce moment."

"Tu es amoureuse?" demandé-je alors que mes émotions sont complètement sens dessus dessous quand il s'agit de Bella et je suis content qu'elle dise ça. Je suis définitivement "plein de désir" mais jusqu'à ce que je parle à Bella je ne peux pas admettre que je suis amoureux d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas," répond-elle avec un soupir. "Je n'arrive pas à dépasser le fait que Jasper soit humain, en d'autre mot indisponible."

"Oui," convins-je. "Ça craint!"

Elle rit mais je peux la voir imaginer mettre en place un accident de voiture quand Bella et Jasper sont ensemble pour pouvoir les "sauver" tous les deux.

"Absolument pas," grogné-je. "Toute relation bâtie sur n'importe quel type de tromperie est vouée à l'échec, même si c'est fait dans les meilleures intentions."

"Trouble-fête," rigole-t-elle.

Nous arrivons bientôt à la maison et je suis fatigué comme peut l'être un vampire qui a passé toute la nuit dehors. Je veux juste être seul pour un moment et méditer à ce que sera ma prochaine action. Les jours défilent et la semaine prochaine sera l'extrême limite pour réaliser ce qu'il va se passer pour qu'elle puisse agir. Par conséquent je dois prendre la décision finale quant à la manière dont je vais lui transmettre cette information afin qu'elle puisse faire agir ses supérieurs.

 **Jeudi 27 avril**

Carlisle et Emmett ont disparu à une vente aux enchères à Westport pour la journée alors j'aide Esmée dans son jardin. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que tous ses efforts avec ses parterres de fleurs seront vains cette année. Elle prend tellement de plaisir à choisir les fleurs et les arbustes pour son jardin d'été, faire pousser des plantes à partir de graines et de boutures et les cultiver jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assez fortes pour être plantées. Je suppose que si je lui avais dit ce qu'il va se passer dès que je l'aie su elle aurait probablement continué comme d'habitude.

J'essaie de me convaincre de ne plus aller en ville ce soir mais le drogué dans ma tête à soif d'une autre solution, j'attends environ jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant de conduire à nouveau vers l'appartement de Bella en gardant ma vitre ouverte afin de pouvoir la goûter dès que je serai à proximité. Je suis définitivement en train de me désensibiliser à son odeur mais je peux encore sentir du venin dans ma bouche dès que je capte la première bouffée mais l'envie de me nourrir n'est pas aussi désespérée qu'hier soir.

Je me gare et me promène nonchalamment devant chez elle. Comme prévu son appartement est plongé dans l'obscurité mais ce qui est inhabituel c'est qu'il y a un morceau de papier avec un mot qui est collé à l'intérieur. Même avec ma vue, du trottoir je ne peux pas voir ce qui est écrit. Ainsi après avoir vérifié que la ruelle est dégagée j'escalade le mur en quelques secondes et me suspends pendant que je lis son mot.

 _Merci pour les fleurs. Tu es pardonné,_ _mais s'il te plait,_ _ne recommence pas. Au lieu de ça, viens me parler._ _Je promets_ _de garder notre conversation confidentielle si c'est ce que tu veux._

Je mémorise ses mots et ensuite tombe et me glisse dans l'obscurité pour les digérer. Elle veut que nous parlions face à face mais je ne peux pas faire ça encore. Si c'est une personne honnête et qu'elle subisse des pressions pour avouer à ses supérieurs qu'elle m'a rencontré, ils exigeraient de me voir avant de prendre les mesures que je veux qu'ils prennent. Je ne peux pas risquer de rencontrer les représentants de l'autorité au cas où ils essaieraient de m'arrêter pour avoir inventé, en quelque sorte, les événements que je prédis ou autre accusation fausse.

Il est évident que je ne peux pas provoquer un séisme mais les secousses sont fréquentes dans cette région et ce qui va se produire ce weekend pourrait être considéré comme une coïncidence chanceuse.

En outre si les autorités connaissent mon nom et si cela a été enregistré quelque part en association avec ce qu'il va se passer, les Volturi en Italie sauraient ce que je fais. Et si cela se produisait, je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre l'avion et aller à Voltera pour éviter à Aro d'envoyer ses sbires me chercher.

Je dois lui répondre mais comment? J'ai vidé mes affaires de peinture, il est fort probable que je n'ai rien avec quoi dessiner à moins que quelque chose ne soit tombé dans le coffre. En croisant les doigts je retourne à la voiture et fouille dans les moindres recoins jusqu'à ce que je trouve un crayon bien aiguisé - qui est idéal pour écrire en italique. Cependant je n'ai pas de papier, alors la seule option est d'écrire sur sa vitre et ça devra être à l'envers pour qu'elle puisse le lire de l'intérieur car je ne vais pas rentrer de nouveau.

Je retourne dans la ruelle en courant et escalade son mur et il faut que j'écrive le message dans ma tête avant de l'écrire directement. Ecrire à l'envers est assez difficile et le faire sur une vitre sale, en italique, pendant que je suis suspendu au bord l'est encore plus, mais c'est une autre façon de lui montrer que je ne suis pas l'artiste/humain/ vampire moyen.

Ça me prend un bon moment mais quand j'ai fini je suis satisfait du résultat.

" _Merci pour ton pardon Bella mais nous ne pouvons pas nous rencontrer avant que tu aies résolu_ _ce casse-tête. Je saurai quand ça se produira et ensuite je me ferai connaitre. Ce sera bientôt, je te le promets._ "

Je saute pour la dernière fois et cours à la voiture mais pendant que je conduis vers la maison je pense à ce que j'ai écrit sur la vitre et je regrette maintenant d'avoir proposé de me faire connaitre bientôt. J'ai été malhonnête car je me suis servi d'une carotte pour la garder concentrée sur les peintures, pour l'empêcher de me chercher. Si elle croit que je vais sortir volontairement de l'ombre à un moment donné, elle n'a aucune raison de passer son temps à essayer de découvrir qui je suis. Je veux vraiment la rencontrer correctement mais pour le moment je ne peux pas imaginer comment cela pourrait se produire car elle poserait des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

Alors que j'arrive dans l'allée avec un sentiment de dépression je réalise que c'est vendredi alors au moins j'ai le club d'art pour me remonter le moral et ensuite c'est le weekend. Je me demande si Bella a des projets.

 **Vendredi 28 avril**

Je passe la journée à déposer Carlisle et Emmett dans deux ports de plaisance distincts pour aller chercher des bateaux qu'ils ont achetés aux enchères à Westport. Ils les ramèneront à nos hangars à bateau où Carlisle a l'intention de les restaurer et moderniser à un moment donné dans le futur.

C'est comme mon dilemme avec Esmée et son jardin, je sais que ces bateaux seront bientôt réduits en pièces mais Carlisle ne sait pas que j'ai pris des assurances pour la maison et les affaires dès qu'Alice m'a dit ce qui allait se passer, donc au moins nous serons indemnisés après.

Je vais tôt au club d'art ce soir et j'ai tout préparé pour quand les enfants arriveront. C'est la plus grande exaltation de ma semaine et je suis ravi de les voir car leur enthousiasme est contagieux. Même quand je me sens vraiment déprimé, ces gamins me remontent le moral et me donnent mille fois plus que ce que je leur apporte. C'est seulement pour eux que je défie Carlisle, Aro, les Volturi et des milliers d'années de tradition et si le châtiment pour ça, est ma mort, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Bien sûr, je rentre chez moi par la rue de Bella mais son appartement est dans l'obscurité totale. Soit elle est sortie fêter la fin de la première semaine de son nouveau travail soit elle est partie en week-end. Je décide de ne pas prendre de risque et rentre directement chez moi.

Tout le monde est dans le salon quand je rentre, à part Alice. Esmée est en train de lire, Carlisle surfe sur son ordinateur et Emmett et Rosalie sont blottis sur le canapé et regardent la télé comme d'habitude.

Je monte l'escalier en courant pour me changer car même si je porte une salopette, Esmée n'aime pas que je m'assoie sur ses fauteuils dans les vêtements de mon club d'art. En passant devant la chambre d'Alice, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller puiser dans ses pensées qui sont extrêmement agitées. C'est comme si elle regardait un film à toute vitesse et comme je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit, je continue à avancer.

Je me déshabille, je prends une douche et j'essaie de ne pas penser à Bella mais c'est sans espoir. Après m'être "déstressé" je m'allonge sur le lit en pensant à quand, comment et où devrais-je me faire connaître à elle, ce qui devrait être quelque temps avant le tremblement de terre. Si elle a mordu à l'hameçon et averti les autorités alors je n'aurais pas vraiment besoin de la rencontrer mais j'ai presque accepté le fait que je ne pourrai pas continuer à être loin d'elle plus longtemps sans au moins essayer d'apprendre à la connaître, même si c'est juste pour un jour.

Je m'habille puis je passe un peu de temps dans mon atelier à trier mes fournitures artistiques et à nettoyer tout mon matériel. J'ai ma propre machine à laver car Esmée n'aime pas mélanger mes vêtements recouverts de peinture avec le reste des affaires de la famille, donc je fais deux chargements et ensuite je remplis le sèche-linge. Après ça, je passe quelques heures à regarder des films sur la télé du rez-de-chaussée. Chacun s'est retirée dans sa chambre et je ne veux pas les déranger. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à méditer, je suis franchement trop remonté pour même envisager la quiétude.

Alice n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre et je peux constater qu'elle est définitivement frustrée à propos de quelque chose. Je me demande à quoi elle pense et à la fin, je ne le supporte plus et vais frapper à sa porte. J'attends et puis je frappe encore mais elle ne répond pas, alors je continue jusqu'à ma chambre où je commence à jouer à un jeu vidéo pour me distraire mais toujours à l'écoute de ses pensées.

Environ une heure plus tard, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait débranché le cerveau d'Alice, comme si les images rapides s'étaient brusquement arrêtées. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne se donne pas la peine de frapper à ma porte mais l'ouvre avec une expression sauvage sur le visage. Ses yeux sont plus grands que d'habitude et ses cheveux sont dans un désordre total comme si qu'elle avait tiré dessus.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Je demande en sautant du lit.

"C'est Bella… elle est en danger. Elle a soudainement disparu de notre futur et j'ai senti qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, horrible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alice?"

"Tu dois l'atteindre, Edward. Elle est partie pour le weekend mais je suis sûre de savoir où elle est. Ça m'a pris du temps car j'ai cherché des indices dans tous les journaux locaux et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé. Il y a un type après elle. C'est un Quileute et... "

"Tu veux dire que c'est un putain de loup-garou?"

"Non... Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il pourrait avoir ça dans le sang, je suppose. Ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il est, _écoute-moi bien_! J'ai cherché tout ce qui concerne Bella Swan et j'ai finalement trouvé un futur article dans une ville appelée Forks où la fille du chef de la police a été attaquée et tuée. Malheureusement, son nom a été caché jusqu'à ce que tous les membres de la famille aient été informés. Le suspect principal est un gars de la réserve voisine du nom de Jacob Black, qui a disparu. J'ai découvert sur Internet qui est le chef de la police et il s'appelle Charlie Swan, alors j'ai fait le lien entre les deux. Ça doit être ce qu'il va se passer."

"Quand l'attaque-t-il, Alice?" crié-je, sans me soucier du fait que le reste de la maison pourrait probablement m'entendre.

"Aujourd'hui, samedi 29 avril."

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour la sauver?"

"Je ne sais pas… l'article que j'ai vu n'est toujours pas clair. Il n'y a pas de ferry pour Bainbridge jusqu'à six heures, tu dois faire le tour en voiture si tu veux te rendre à Forks le plus tôt possible. C'est environ à 200 kilomètres d'ici, non loin de Port Angeles."

J'enfile mon haut noir à capuche par-dessus mon t-shirt et je me dirige vers l'escalier mais je suis bloqué par Carlisle qui a entendu toute la conversation de sa chambre et a l'air furieux.

"Que se passe-t-il, Edward?" siffle-t-il presque. "Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit."

Je respire profondément avant de parler, ce dont je n'ai pas vraiment besoin mais cela m'aide à me contrôler.

"Carlisle, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas devoir mettre de côté ta loyauté envers les Volturi. Je vais sauver une fille d'un meurtre, une fille, une humaine. Alice te donnera tous les détails pendant mon absence mais si tu essaies de m'arrêter, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de quitter cette maison pour toujours."

Carlisle veut dire quelque chose et je sais que ce ne sera pas bon à cause de l'expression que je voie sur son visage mais on entend tous les deux Esmée crier puis elle se précipite hors de leur chambre et pose sa main sur la sienne.

"Laisse-le partir, Carlisle. C'est une fille qui compte beaucoup pour lui. Toi et moi savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ces dernières semaines. Sauver une vie ne va pas mettre les Volturi dans un état de folie."

"Vas-y," crache Carlisle, "Mais toi et moi, on aura une longue discussion à ton retour."

Je dis merci à Esmée et je me tourne vers Alice qui me fixe avec les yeux vitreux et je sais qu'elle essaie encore d'en savoir plus sur l'avenir. J'espère seulement qu'elle va juste raconter à propos de Bella et moi et qu'elle ne dira rien de ce qui va arriver à Seattle mais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. En sortant, je me replonge dans les pensées d'Alice et elle me dit que je n'arriverai pas à temps.

Je tourne sur mes talons et reviens à l'intérieur. "Que s'est-il passé, Alice?"

"C'est presque l'aube, Edward," elle sanglote en descendant les escaliers. "Je viens de voir un autre article qui dit qu'elle a été attaquée tôt le matin. La voiture la plus rapide du monde ne va pas t'aider avant que ça n'arrive. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Je regarde frénétiquement Carlisle qui m'observe du haut de l'escalier puis je monte et je l'attrape par les bras. "J'ai besoin du Riva, Carlisle. C'est la seule chance que j'aie d'y arriver à temps. Je m'en occuperai bien, c'est promis."

Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà sortis de leur chambre et Emmett saute dans la conversation. "J'irai avec lui, Carlisle. Je m'occuperai du bateau pendant qu'il est à terre."

"Non," crache Carlisle. "Personne ne touche à ce bateau sauf moi. Je t'y emmène, Edward, mais quand nous seront de retour je veux toute l'histoire, tu m'entends? Plus de conneries de ta part, ni de la tienne non plus, Alice Brandon!"

"Merci," lui dis-je avec reconnaissance, et j'ouvre déjà la porte du hangar à bateaux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous arrachons de notre crique et nous nous dirigeons vers Puget Sound au moment même où le ciel s'éclaircit à l'est et devient rose pâle et orange. Nous passons devant Whidbey Island sur notre droite puis Port Townsend sur notre gauche alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le large.

Heureusement, la mer est calme et la marée est avec nous et une fois dans le détroit, nous restons près du rivage, en passant par Port Angeles et d'autres petits ports des villes côtières sur notre chemin vers Sekiu, que j'ai trouvé en utilisant G°°gle Maps et qui est la plage la plus proche de Forks.

Il nous faut un peu plus de deux heures pour nous y rendre et lorsque la baie inconnue se dessine à l'horizon, Carlisle ralentit et tourne vers le rivage où je saute sur un quai en bois et je me mets à courir vers la plage à vitesse vampirique, ne me souciant pas d'être repéré par des humains lève-tôt. Il est déjà huit heures et je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller ou combien de temps il me reste pour la sauver.

Je suis la route balisée vers Forks et je parcours les dix-huit kilomètres en un peu plus d'une demi-heure. La route traverse une forêt dense, ce qui me donne la couverture dont j'ai besoin pour courir aussi vite que n'importe quel vampire sans avoir à éviter consciemment les humains.

Le temps que j'arrive à Forks, la ville se réveille par un samedi nuageux, ce qui est une chance car je n'ai pas encore couvert mon visage de lotion. Il y des regards bizarres, probablement parce que je suis un étranger dans une ville où tout le monde se connaît. Ça n'aide pas non plus que je sois habillé de la tête au pied en noir et mes longs cheveux sont en désordre parce que j'ai passé plus de deux heures sur un hors-bord et que j'ai couru comme le vent pendant la dernière demi-heure. Et je ne porte pas de lentilles ou de lunettes de soleil, donc mes yeux dorés font probablement croire aux gens de Forks qu'ils ont un damné de Midwich Cuckoo* dans leur ville.

Je garde la tête baissée en me promenant rapidement dans les rues, essayant de capter son odeur mais je n'ai pas du tout de chance, jusqu'à ce que je tourne dans une large rue commerçante à la périphérie de la ville. Au fond, je vois ce qui ressemble à la voiture de Bella garée à l'extérieur du General Store et même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la sienne, j'ai envie de pleurer de soulagement.

Mais alors que je cours vers elle en me demandant quoi faire ensuite, une moto puissante et assourdissante rugit devant moi et se gare à côté de la voiture. Je reste en retrait et regarde un géant aux épais et longs cheveux noirs glisser du siège et frapper littéralement la porte de la boutique et je sais que c'est sans aucun doute le bâtard que je cherche, ce putain de Jacob Black.

Je me faufile jusqu'au magasin mais reste dehors pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me prépare mentalement à entrer pour sauver Bella s'il tente quoi que ce soit mais il serait stupide de l'attaquer avec des témoins dans les parages. Son odeur coule comme une rivière à travers la porte donc je sais qu'elle est à l'intérieur ou l'a été très récemment mais je suis concentré sur ce que dit Black.

La conversation qu'il a avec un homme à l'intérieur, qui doit être le propriétaire du magasin, est acerbe depuis le début et je peux clairement entendre chaque mot. L'homme nie savoir à qui appartient la voiture, à la suite de quoi Black menace le gars de représailles. J'entends d'autres menaces et un gros crash et je suppose que Black est sur le point de partir, donc je me cache sur le côté de l'immeuble et attends qu'il monte sur sa moto et file dans le rugissement de son engin.

Je suis tenté de le suivre et de lui briser le cou dès que je l'aurai attrapé mais ça voudrait dire courir à vitesse vampirique en ville, ce qui n'est pas conseillé dans les circonstances actuelles. Je ne veux pas énerver Carlisle plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je continue d'écouter et Bella finit par sortir de sa cachette. Après que l'homme et la femme l'ont calmée, elle aide à ranger le magasin. Finalement, l'homme finit par sortir avec elle et l'aide à charger sa voiture avec ses achats et après avoir dit au revoir au couple avec qui elle est manifestement amie, elle s'éloigne et se met à rouler en direction de la forêt. Ne voulant pas la perdre de vue je passe nonchalamment devant le magasin plutôt qu'en courant parce que l'homme la regarde partir. Dès que je suis hors de sa vue, je file plus vite que j'aie jamais fait de ma vie.

Je rattrape facilement Bella qui conduit assez lentement, probablement parce qu'elle est encore sous le choc. Je suis le rythme de la voiture en courant entre les arbres mais nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin quand j'entends le rugissement reconnaissable de la moto de Black derrière moi, ce qui signifie que comme je m'y attendais, il l'a attendue pour l'avoir seule quelque part.

Je regarde derrière moi à travers les arbres et je peux juste voir des éclairs d'argent au loin mais il la rattrape rapidement. Bella l'a visiblement vu et elle accélère tellement que même moi, j'ai des difficultés à la suivre.

Sans avertir, elle ralentit puis dérape sur une route qui coupe à travers la forêt. Elle appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur mais le changement de direction m'a donné l'occasion de la rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard, Black prend le virage et je sais que c'est le moment où il va certainement essayer de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison. Si elle garde son sang-froid, le gars n'a aucune chance d'arrêter la voiture à moins qu'il n'ait une arme cachée quelque part mais je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Sa moto n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de son pare-chocs et je peux l'entendre lui crier de viles insultes. Je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais… ou Bella va avoir un accident, et pendant que je me prépare à me jeter sur lui, il s'écarte d'un côté pour s'approcher d'elle puis sort une batte de baseball de l'intérieur de sa veste et la lève au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à taper dans son pare-brise.

Utilisant le tronc d'un jeune arbre comme rampe de lancement, j'accroche mon bras gauche autour de lui et je me projette dans l'air. L'énergie me propulse de l'autre côté de la route et je m'accroche au guidon d'une main et aux cheveux et à la veste de Black de l'autre. La vitesse à laquelle je me suis propulsé, combinée à ma force surhumaine nous projette sur le côté de la route où nous nous écrasons contre le robuste tronc d'un énorme cèdre rouge.

Je suis tenté de l'achever mais je n'ai pas tué d'humain depuis exactement cent ans et je ne suis pas prêt à ajouter ce crime à ma liste de délits pour lesquels Carlisle me jugera et ce très bientôt. Plus important encore, je veux que Black et tous ceux qui sont dans sa réserve sachent qu'un vampire mortel est en ville pour les surveiller, au cas où il y en aurait d'autres comme lui en train de se transformer, je peux le sentir sur lui.

Ce n'est pas encore un loup car il serait en train de se transformer mais il n'en est pas loin et ça pourrait être un problème pour nous. Nos cousins d'Alaska nous avaient mis en garde contre la tribu des Quileute quand nous avons pris la décision de vivre à Seattle mais nous n'avions eu aucune raison de nous aventurer aussi loin à l'ouest avant aujourd'hui et pour autant que nous le sachions, ils ne savent pas que nous vivons non loin de leurs terres. Après aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient plus aucun doute.

La collision a stupéfié Black mais heureusement il est toujours conscient, je veux qu'il le soit car ce que je vais lui faire va lui faire vraiment mal. Je l'éloigne de sa moto et j'ai la satisfaction supplémentaire d'entendre son épaule craquer pendant que je la disloque.

Alors que je le traîne dans la forêt, loin de la route, je lui écrase les os du poignet de la main gauche avec ma poigne de fer pour m'assurer que ses virées à moto seront de l'histoire ancienne dans l'avenir, puis je le retourne et j'écrase sa hanche et son genou droits, ce qui va avec un peu de chance, le handicaper encore plus. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, alors je lui mets mon poing dans le nez et la pommette avant de le soulever et de le jeter violemment contre un autre arbre, qui lui lacère le visage.

Étonnamment, il est encore conscient, alors je le traîne par le pied dans la forêt et trouvant une clairière j'attrape une de ses jambes et un bras et le fais tournoyer plusieurs fois comme un lanceur de poids puis lâche prise. Il atterrit à une vingtaine de mètres dans un puissant sapin de Douglas et reste coincé sur une branche. Je peux l'entendre gémir alors je grimpe à l'arbre en un clin d'œil, lui attrape les cheveux et tourne sa tête fracassée et saignante face à la mienne. Il crache du sang maintenant et son odeur de loup me rend malade.

"Tu sais ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas?" Je siffle. "Je suis ton pire cauchemar. Je pourrais te tuer maintenant mais ton sang contaminé aurait un goût dégoûtant pour moi. Mais je te préviens, Jacob Black, si tu menaces ou harcèles n'importe quelle femme dans cette ville, ou n'importe où ailleurs, tu vas mourir lentement et douloureusement de mes mains. Tu me comprends, Black?"

Il n'est pas en état de me répondre mais il cligne des yeux, ce qui est signe qu'il comprend puis ses yeux se révulsent et il s'évanouit. Je suis toujours tenté de lui briser le cou mais je saute de l'arbre en le laissant là-haut, sachant qu'il va probablement se blesser encore plus quand il grimpera ou tombera. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de laminer sa moto pour qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui, même si ce que je lui ai fait l'a probablement handicapé pour des mois.

Alors que je déchiquette sa moto en morceaux de métal méconnaissables et que je les éparpille dans les profondeurs de la forêt, je ne me sens pas coupable de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai facilement lu ses penses dégoûtantes et dépravées quand il poursuivait Bella, il avait l'intention de lui faire avoir un accident, après quoi il avait prévu de l'agresser. J'imagine qu'après ça, il lui aurait brisé le cou pour faire croire que l'impact l'avait tuée.

Je n'imaginais pas pourquoi il en avait après elle et je ne pouvais que penser qu'elle l'avait repoussé dans le passé et il prenait sa revanche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Black doit être fou de poursuivre une jeune femme sans défense qui est aussi la fille du chef de la police, en particulier après les menaces qu'il a faites dans le magasin. Mais maintenant il sera douloureusement conscient qu'il a un vampire vengeur qui le surveille. J'espère qu'en le sachant, il aura le bon sens de laisser Bella tranquille, sinon je le tuerai.

Après avoir détruit sa moto, je retrouve l'odeur de Bella a la limite de la forêt. Je suis la route jusqu'à ce que je repère sa voiture garée devant une petite maison au bout d'une rue bordée de propriétés de style similaire et je sais qu'elle est en sécurité maintenant. Si son père est vraiment le chef de la police, je suppose qu'un avis de recherche pour Jacob Black est déjà diffusé sur les ondes du comté. Même si je veux rester et la voir encore une fois, je sais que je dois retourner au bateau.

Le problème immédiat a été résolu mais à présent je dois faire face à l'interrogatoire de Carlisle Cullen.

…

*Midwich Cuckoo : Le Village des damnés (titre original : The Midwich Cuckoos) est un roman de science-fiction écrit par John Wyndham, publié en 1957.

* * *

Mot de Joan

 _Aïe! Jacob a reçu une sévère correction, ce qu'il méritait s'il avait l'intention de la tuer mais...est-ce que ça va réduire son désir de se venger de Bella pour l'avoir largué, ou est-ce que ça va le rendre même plus en colère et déterminé?_

 _Maintenant, c'est "Tribunal de Carlisle". Edward est-il prêt à lui raconter toute l'histoire ou va-t-il encore... essayer de cacher ce qu'il se passe. Il a gardé le silence pour que la famille ne soit pas impliquée si Aro le découvre et Carlisle n'aura plus rien à se reprocher. C'est l'heure de la confrontation!_

 _Le chapitre suivant est la dernière partie de l'histoire d'Edward, qui nous ramènera au point où nous avions laissé Bella, devant la fresque qui raconte tout._


	19. Chapitre 19

.

 **CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

En utilisant le couvert de la forêt autant que possible je retourne à Sekiu où Carlisle m'attend dans la baie. Je sprinte sur la jetée en bois qui est maintenant très animée avec les marins du week-end et les pêcheurs et saute dans le Riva avant que quiconque n'ait la chance de commenter mon visage étincelant.

Carlisle enclenche la marche arrière et une fois que nous sommes dégagés de la circulation matinale et que nous sommes en pleine mer, il le fait rugir à une vitesse effrayante.

Nous quittons la baie et repartons par où nous sommes arrivés. Carlisle me jauge, dégoûté, je suis très sale de m'être roulé dans la forêt et en plus je suis couvert du sang de Jacob Black.

"Tu l'as sauvée?" crache-t-il.

"Oui," réponds-je sèchement.

"A qui est ce sang alors?"

"Au gars, ce Quileute qui allait la tuer."

"Il est mort?"

"Non."

Carlisle souffle mais n'en dit pas plus pendant tout le trajet de retour à la crique. Je suis trop fatigué pour entamer une conversation avec lui. Nous avons navigué donc en silence pendant les deux heures et quart. Après que nous ayons soigneusement amarré le bateau et sécurisé tous les moteurs, il se tourne vers moi et il est évident qu'il est toujours contrarié.

"Va te laver, je peux sentir l'odeur du loup sur toi et ça me donne la nausée. Quand tu seras présentable, je vous veux Alice et toi dans mon bureau et tu ne pars pas avant que je sache tout de ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux depuis ces derniers mois, si je découvre à l'avenir que l'un de vous me cache quelque chose c'en sera terminé et vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de quitter cette maison. Je sais que cela briserait le cœur d'Esmée mais je ne tolérerai qu'aucun membre de ma famille me trompe. _C'est compris?"_

Je souffle en le regardant droit dans les yeux en lui répondant de la même façon que lui, avec autant d'émotion.

"Je vais me laver Carlisle," je siffle car je suis furieux qu'il ait employé le mot tromper. "Mais ne dis rien à personne à moins que toute la famille soit présente pour entendre ce que j'aie à dire. Je comptais tout vous dire bientôt de toute façon et j'espère que lorsque vous découvrirez pourquoi je vous ai 'trompé' comme tu le dis, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai gardé ça secret et tu m'en remercieras. Malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi actuellement, garder mon secret n'a été que pour ton bien et celui d'Esmée, d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Alice sait ce qu'il se passe mais n'ose pas la questionner tant que nous ne serons pas tous ensemble."

Sans attendre sa réponse je saute du bateau et me dirige résolument vers la maison avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Je sais que ma voix a porté parce que ma famille est choquée y compris Alice, ils sont dehors sur la pelouse et aucun d'eux ne dit mot alors que je leur passe devant. En approchant des portes fenêtres donnant sur l'entrée je retire mon sweat à capuche et le jette dans l'herbe, il pue toujours Jacob Black puis je cours à l'intérieur et à l'étage.

Je passe une demi-heure sous la douche à enlever toute trace de puanteur noire de ma peau, de mes cheveux et de mes narines puis je me couche sur le lit pendant encore une demi-heure et me concentre à puiser dans les pensées de ma famille.

Esmée est désemparée. Emmett est sous le choc parce qu'il suppose que j'aie une relation avec une humaine. Rosalie pense que c'est romantique mais espère qu'elle n'est pas plus jolie qu'elle. Carlisle est furax mais également intrigué par ce que j'ai dit et Alice est en miettes à cause de qui est sur le point de produire.

Je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais alors je m'extirpe du lit à contrecœur et m'habille, je frappe à la porte d'Alice qui s'est retirée dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre la porte et tombe dans mes bras, j'embrasse le dessus de sa tête et lui murmure : "Ça va aller," même si je n'ai aucune idée de la réaction de Carlisle et s'il est vraiment prêt à nous jeter dehors.

Nous descendons main dans la main par solidarité et allons dans le salon qui donne sur notre entrée. A cette heure de la journée, l'eau baignée de soleil est magnifique, ce que je vais leur dire est encore plus choquant car c'est de la mer que le danger viendra.

Carlisle a son air royal dans son fauteuil préféré et les autres sont debout derrière lui, nous fixant dans l'expectative mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche Alice commence à parler et elle lève sa main pour m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

"Je suppose que tout est de ma faute," dit-elle mais elle ne parait pas s'excuser du tout. En fait sa voix et ses paroles sont fortes et décidées.

"Il y a presqu'un an maintenant j'ai prévu que quelque chose de terrible - et qui me briserait le cœur - se produirait dans cette partie du monde. Ce n'était pas imminent, je l'ai donc gardé pour moi, mes visions continuant de changer et je n'étais absolument pas certaine de ce qui allait vraiment se produire. J'ai essayé de bloquer mes visions à Edward et j'ai réussi à le faire pendant six mois mais le jour où j'ai connu la date et le moment où ça allait arriver c'était impossible que je garde ça pour moi parce que j'étais tellement choquée que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter d'y penser. Un jour il m'a interrogée, c'était en octobre et je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais de certain.

Il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne et comme nous avions encore quelques mois pour voir, j'ai accepté. Tu étais absent à ce moment-là Carlisle alors même avant qu'Edward me parle j'allais attendre que tu reviennes et que toute la famille soit présente pour te le dire.

Edward a sorti un bateau pour réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit et a cogité toute la nuit. Quelques jours plus tard et avant que tu reviennes, il m'a dit qu'il voulait avertir la ville et m'a demandé mon aide. Au début j'ai dit non mais j'étais d'accord pour ne pas t'avertir pendant qu'Edward me demandait de l'aider à faire ce qu'il voulait. Puis quand j'ai vraiment réfléchi à son projet et ai réalisé que ça pouvait fonctionner sans dévoiler qui et ce que nous étions, j'étais convaincue que ce qu'il voulait faire était une bonne chose et depuis je l'ai aidé. Alors Carlisle je ne regrette absolument rien et peu importe ce que seront les conséquences pour moi."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se produire, Alice?" l'interrompit Emmett. "C'est le volcan qui va entrer en éruption?"

"Non," réponds-je à sa place. "C'est un tremblement de terre mais il se produira au large, dans la zone de subduction de Cascadia. Le séisme sera gigantesque et causera d'énormes dégâts sur terre mais ce n'est pas tout. Il va créer un raz de marée énorme, de plus de trente mètres par endroits qui balaiera tout entre Vancouver et Seattle en passant par la péninsule olympique et vers l'Oregon, toutes les terres situées à moins de trente mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer pourraient être submergées. Si la population n'est pas évacuée à l'avance, des milliers de personnes seront soit écrasées par l'impact du séisme soit noyées car l'eau va parcourir des kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres."

Esmée hurle quand je parle du raz de marée, Rosalie s'accroche à Emmett et le visage de Carlisle se fige sous le choc mais il commence à secouer la tête presque comme s'il était dans le déni.

"Nous ne pouvons pas interférer avec l'ordre naturel des choses, Edward. Nous pouvons partir mais c'est tout. Je t'interdis absolument d'avertir les autorités car cela reviendrait à enfreindre les règles des Volturi relatives à la divulgation à la communauté humaine. Les conséquences pour cette famille, si les Volturi le découvraient serait mortelles."

"Trop tard," réponds je, en haussant les épaules avec défi. "J'ai déjà commencé. Je ne vais pas rester en retrait pour permettre à des milliers, peut-être des centaines de milliers de personnes d'être tuées quand Alice et moi avons la possibilité de les sauver. C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit Carlisle. Si les Volturi descendent dans cette famille pour nous demander des comptes, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et toi pourrez répondre honnêtement à Aro et lui dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant de cet avertissement. Alice et moi paierons le prix et nous considérons que ça en vaut la peine."

"Alors qu'as-tu fait Edward?" demande Esmée et je peux entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. "Tu as dit à quelqu'un que nous connaissions l'avenir?"

"Non, pas directement Esmée. J'ai fait des fresques dans la ville qui prédisent des événements qui vont avoir lieu dans les jours à venir. Cette nuit il va y avoir une petite secousse qui par exemple va piéger des gens dans le Space Needle, tous les tableaux du musée d'Art Frye vont être en désordre. J'ai déjà peint ça. Il y a quelque temps il y a eu un orage qui a mis le feu à un restaurant et je l'ai peint une semaine avant que ça ne se produise. J'ai peint les numéros de la loterie et des événements sportifs et le gagnant du Kentucky Derby samedi prochain. La peinture de l'Aquarium est une nouvelle rapportée d'Oregon. J'ai aussi fait des animaux stressés qui attendent de voir un psychanalyste, ce qui, je l'espère alertera les autorités parce que la faune sauvage est très sensible aux désastres naturels imminents et j'ai aussi peint un sous marin-nucléaire qui se retourne sous la force de la vague."

"Et ça va arriver?" m'interrompt Carlisle. "Cela pourrait causer une pollution radioactive à long terme dans l'océan si le réacteur est touché!?"

"Si les officiels en ville et dans l'armée arrivent à croire les prédictions d'Alice, ils prendront les mesures nécessaires avant que ça ne se produise. Cette peinture est l'avertissement qu'un incident nucléaire est possible."

Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient tous debout pendant qu'Alice parlaient s'étaient assis, sûrement à cause du choc. Esmée avait sa tête entre ses mains et Emmett son bras autour de Rosalie qui tremblait. Je pouvais voir les pensées de Carlisle et je peux dire qu'il était complètement perdu quant à savoir comment il devait réagir. Il avait été médecin depuis que la médecine moderne avait été inventée et y reviendrait sûrement dans le futur quand ses contemporains auraient disparu, alors prendre soin des humains était dans ses gènes. Mais il avait toujours adhéré aux règles et aux restrictions imposées par les Volturi à notre espèce et il voulait vivre parmi les humains mais ce dilemme le déchirait.

De nous tous c'est Carlisle qui a vécu la plus humaine des existences. Il s'était mêlé à la population et quand le seul fait de ne pas vieillir attirait les soupçons, il partait et recommençait ailleurs alors quand il se lève et se met à arpenter la pièce, je le regarde attentivement. Mais avant qu'il puisse donner son avis Emmett aborde le seul sujet dont je ne voulais pas parler.

"Alors où se situe la fille dans tout ça et qui diable est-elle?"

Il est évident que Carlisle a temporairement oublié notre mission de sauvetage ce matin et il arrête de réfléchir à toutes les implications pour la famille et se concentre sur moi à nouveau. "Oui Edward, je suppose qu'elle est impliquée d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Pour l'instant je ne veux rien leur dire sur elle, juste leur donner l'essentiel.

"Elle s'appelle Bella Swan et elle travaille pour la ville. Je suppose que son travail c'est d'évaluer les graffiti et de les conserver s'ils ont un mérite artistique. Elle travaille avec un gars qui s'appelle Jasper Whitlock mais elle n'est à Seattle que depuis une semaine. Alice m'a dit qu'elle était la clé pour que la ville soit concernée par nos peintures- prédictions. Hier Alice a remarqué qu'elle avait inexplicablement disparu de notre futur alors elle en a cherché la raison. Plus tôt ce matin Alice a trouvé la preuve qu'elle allait être assassinée si elle rentrait chez elle, à Forks, pour le week-end. Je devais lui sauver la vie sinon tout mon projet aurait été mis en péril."

"Alors tu n'as pas de relation avec elle?" demanda Rosalie, déçue.

"Non mais je suis attiré par elle, ce qui est une distraction."

Je ne veux pas en dire plus sur Bella mais Alice ajoute joyeusement. "Vous n'allez pas le croire mais Edward ne peut pas voir ses pensées!"

Toute la famille halète à l'unisson et je jette un regard mauvais à Alice. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas divulguer pour le moment car j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter. Heureusement aucun d'entre eux ne fait de commentaire parce qu'il y a d'autres choses.

Carlisle reste silencieux pendant un moment mais je fouille dans ses pensées. Naturellement il est mécontent que j'ai déjà mis mon plan en œuvre et que la ville soit avertie du désastre imminent mais en tant qu'humanitaire il comprend pourquoi je le fais.

Il accepte que la vie d'Alice et la mienne soient perdues si Aro découvre ce que nous avons fait. Son dilemme est à présent de savoir s'il faut me questionner davantage et impliquer le reste de la famille ou me laisser continuer mon chemin en espérant que la nouvelle ne parvienne pas en Italie. Je sais que je dois dire quelque chose pour le convaincre de ne pas interférer.

"Carlisle, si Aro découvre ce qu'Alice et moi avons fait, tu sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de savoir si tu étais au courant et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas dissuadés. Pour l'instant vous êtes innocents. Si on en dit plus aujourd'hui alors vous serez aussi coupables que nous. Donc si cela peut aider, Alice et moi quitterons la maison ce soir et resterons loin de vous jusqu'à' ce que nous nous revoyions après l'événement. Tout est en marche à présent et il n'y a pas moyen de revenir en arrière pour nous. Espérons seulement que jamais il ne le découvrira."

Un silence de mort s'étend sur la pièce mais je peux dire qu'Esmée pleure silencieusement. Rosalie est déjà en train de fouiller mentalement dans ses nombreux placards pour décider quoi emporter avec elle. Emmett est déchiré entre vouloir rester en arrière pour m'aider ou emmener Rosalie directement en Alaska et Carlisle calcule combien de bateaux il pourra sauver puis il réalise que personne n'a encore demandé à Alice dans combien de temps le tremblement de terre va se produire.

"Alors combien de temps reste-t-il Alice? Quand le raz de marée va-t-il arriver?"

"Neuf jours Carlisle," répond-elle. "Le lundi 8 mai à 20 heures 03."

Emmett se lève immédiatement. "Tu te fous de moi?" s'exclame-t-il. "Comment vas-tu arriver à faire partir tout le monde en une semaine?"

"J'admets que je n'en sais rien mais c'est mon problème plus le vôtre. Je ne vais plus rien vous raconter maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait, alors je prie simplement pour que Bella et Jasper trouvent un moyen d'agir avec tout ce que je leur ai donné."

"Tu leur as parlé du raz de marée?" demande Carlisle.

"Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien dit qui puisse t'incriminer," je réponds lentement mais avec force. "Je suis désolé si tu penses que je t'ai trompé mais je vous aime et je ne ferai rien pour mettre votre vie en danger."

Il soupire et me tourne le dos pour aller vers les portes fenêtres. Je peux voir à quoi il pense, bien sûr. Il fixe la mer, imaginant la vague déferler sur notre maison et ses précieux bateaux. Je regarde Esmée et tout ce dont elle s'inquiète c'est Alice et moi et ce qu'Aro nous ferait s'il le découvrait. Je frissonne en voyant ce qu'elle imagine et ce n'est pas plaisant.

"Il faut que je réfléchisse," grogne Carlisle, "et je ne veux pas que tu espionnes mes pensées," ajoute-t-il. Il s'avance vers la table et prend les clés du Riva puis sort par la porte. Je devine ce qu'il va faire, mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous et ma capacité de lire les pensées. Je suis déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance mais je peux le comprendre.

Esmée se précipite et passe ses bras autour de moi. "Alice et toi n'allez nulle part. Nous sommes une famille et nous allons travailler en famille jusqu'au dernier moment. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais Edward ou Alice, faites ce que vous avez à faire puis sauvez-vous vous-mêmes."

Je l'embrasse comme le font les italiens, sur les deux joues et ensuite elle passe ses bras autour d'Alice. Rosalie en profite pour se précipiter à l'étage et je peux déjà l'entendre chercher ses bagages et fouiller dans ses placards pour emballer ses 'essentiels', ce qui basiquement signifie tout.

Emmett vient vers moi et me donne une étreinte musclée. "Je suis avec toi frangin," dit-il, et je peux dire qu'il est choqué. "Il faut que je pense à Rosalie mais s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour rendre les choses plus aisées, fais-le-moi savoir."

"D'accord je le ferai," réponds-je et je dois admettre que je suis assez ému pour la première fois. Tout à coup je comprends ce que cette maison ainsi que cette famille signifie pour moi et que je suis en train de perdre l'ancre qui m'a retenu au sol depuis presque cent ans.

Carlisle a bien mieux pris la nouvelle que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais comment gèrera-t-il la situation si Aro est impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'est pas d'accord avec toutes les restrictions des Volturi et il a navigué sous le vent en étant médecin mais il a accepté qu'il doit y avoir des règles pour notre espèce puisque notre existence doit rester secrète, le surnaturel n'est que pour les films ou les fictions.

Je suis Carlisle par les portes à la française mais je reste dans le patio pour le regarder mettre le Riva en route. Le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel et ma peau étincelle comme un diamant à la lumière. J'apprécie ce magnifique effet mais je le maudis parce qu'il restreint ma vie. Cela plus que toute autre chose montre au monde combien nous sommes différents. Ma peau froide est aussi un indice alors je ne peux pas toucher Bella sans lui laisser savoir que je ne suis pas normal et cela me contrarie fortement.

Il n'y a eu que quelques fois dans ma longue existence où j'ai regretté de ne pas être humain et maintenant est l'une d'entre elles. Si je pouvais changer de condition je le ferais mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible alors ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser. Je finirai seulement par sombrer dans un autre creux de désespoir et les nuages orageux de la dépression me survoleraient à nouveau, mettant d'innombrables décennies à se dissiper, si jamais, maintenant que Bella fait partie de cette équation.

Je reconnais que je dois me concentrer sur comment je vais laisser Bella savoir ce qu'il va arriver. La première secousse doit avoir lieu ce soir et ce sera le point de départ pour qu'elle réalise que je suis en train de prédire l'avenir. J'ai déjà choisi le mur sur lequel je vais peindre la prochaine fois, c'est le Johnson Hall sur le campus universitaire, le siège du réseau sismique du Nord-ouest Pacifique mais c'est une zone très fréquentée, je devrais donc être rapide et très prudent. Je prévois de le peindre demain soir car le dimanche sur le campus est généralement la nuit la plus calme. Je dois donc déterminer ce qu'il faut que je peigne car il est impératif que ce soit clair cette fois. Ça va devoir être brutal et aller droit au but.

Je reste ici samedi soir car il n'y a aucune raison d'aller en ville. Bella est probablement toujours à Forks et reviendra sans doute dimanche soir. Vers vingt-deux heures trente le séisme frappe plus fort que ce que je pensais. Je pense immédiatement à la maison de Bella qui est entourée d'arbres mais Alice m'assure qu'elle ira bien et qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Je regarde les informations pendant la nuit et ils racontent que des personnes sont coincées dans le Space Needle depuis des heures. Heureusement personne n'a été gravement blessé dans les zones touchées mais l'électricité est coupée dans plusieurs parties de la ville.

Toute la nuit ils se demandent si c'est juste un avertissement indiquant que le grand tremblement est imminent et les cartes des lignes de faille dans la région sont régulièrement affichées. C'est du journalisme très léger cependant même les "experts" à moitié endormis qu'ils ont tirés du lit pour les interviewer, disent aux gens de ne pas paniquer.

Je passe le dimanche à trier mes affaires pour savoir ce que je veux garder. Emmett a proposé de louer un gros camion pour le déménagement et de le charger puis de le conduire jusqu'en Alaska avec Rosalie et Esmée. Carlisle prévoit d'utiliser le temps restant pour sortir ses bateaux préférés de la zone dangereuse et les amarrer dans les marinas de l'Oregon. Il emmènera le Riva en Alaska deux ou trois jours avant le tremblement de terre et Alice et moi le suivrons en Lugano.

J'attends qu'il soit après minuit pour partir pour le campus universitaire. Alice propose de m'accompagner à nouveau pour surveiller et nous parlons de la réaction de Carlisle au sujet de ce que nous avons fait. Il ne nous a plus parlé depuis sa disparition sur le Riva mais je suppose qu'il se concentre sur les lieux de réinstallation de la famille après la destruction inévitable de nos biens.

Il me faut un certain temps pour trouver Johnson Hall sur le campus mais alors que nous dépassons le parking il est évident que je ne pourrai pas y peindre ce soir. Des équipes de télévision équipées d'une antenne parabolique sont garées à proximité et le bâtiment est baigné par la lumière artificielle, prêt pour le lundi matin lorsque les scientifiques reprendront le travail il est évident qu'ils seront sollicités pour savoir si le grand tremblement aura lieu et quand.

"Merde!" m'exclamé-je furieux de n'avoir pas pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Je fais demi-tour et retourne vers la maison.

"Et tu ne peux pas le faire sur un autre bâtiment?" demande Alice.

"Si bien sûr, mais ici ça aurait eu plus d'impact. C'est ici que le sismographe enregistre chaque tremblement dans cette partie du monde. Ils devront s'impliquer activement pour convaincre le public d'évacuer la zone alors ils ont besoin de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

"C'est vrai," répond Alice. "je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment Bella va arriver à les convaincre."

"Moi non plus," convins-je. "Elle doit être fait d'un autre métal que celui qu'on voit quand on la regarde…"

 **Lundi 1** **er** **mai**

La journée traine. Je suis tenté d'aller en ville pour espionner Bella mais je reste à la maison et aide Esmée à faire les cartons, ce qui ne prend pas très longtemps car les vampires peuvent bouger à la vitesse de la lumière. A dix-huit heures je rassemble toutes mes affaires pour le club ce qui me distraira au moins un peu.

Les enfants arrivent pile à l'heure et commencent rapidement à travailler sur les projets que je leur ai présentés. Une fois qu'ils sont installés, je vérifie rapidement les stocks dans la réserve et range tous les objets de valeur que je veux sauver de l'inondation. En revenant vers les enfants je sens une odeur qui me rappelle Bella même si je sais que ça ne peut pas être elle car elle n'aurait jamais pu me retrouver aussi rapidement.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans le couloir puis je m'arrête net comme si j'avais été touché par une boule de démolition. Je dois m'accrocher au cadre de la porte pour m'empêcher de me précipiter pour attaquer cet humain qui fait couler le venin dans ma bouche et en m'habituant à cette odeur j'en reconnais toutes les nuances et je dois accepter que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle m'a trouvé et qu'elle est derrière cette porte très mince.

Même après cinq minutes de désensibilisation, l'odeur de Bella continue de me narguer et savoir qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi est à la fois excitant et effrayant. Quand j'ai été en sa présence avant, soit j'étais à bonne distance, soit j'ai eu l'occasion de m'habituer à son odeur avant de m'approcher d'elle.

On ne m'accorde pas un tel luxe cette fois-ci. Je prends de grandes goulées d'air pour aider le processus de désensibilisation et quand je me sens aussi en contrôle que possible en sa présence, j'entre calmement dans la pièce en me demandant comment elle m'a retrouvé.

Elle me tourne le dos quand je franchis la porte et je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'elle s'est introduite dans mon monde et interagit maintenant avec mes enfants. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés sont magnifiques, couvrant son visage alors qu'elle se penche sur le travail d'un enfant.

Mon cerveau sordide est beaucoup plus intéressé par la forme de son cul, qui est totalement divin et qui fait bouger ma bite, ce qui n'est certainement pas approprié quand on est avec des enfants. Elle porte un pantalon noir moulant, évidemment pour me narguer et une très jolie blouse bleue et je sais juste que cette couleur fera ressortir ses yeux.

Je la regarde, totalement hypnotisé, passer d'un enfant à l'autre comme si elle était l'enseignante et pas moi. Je m'approche d'elle pour me présenter et je reste derrière elle à absorber son odeur lorsqu'une enfant m'appelle par mon nom. J'y vais immédiatement pour voir quel est le problème, bien conscient qu'elle me regarde. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi presque comme une source de chaleur qui réchauffe mon dos.

De plus en plus d'enfants appellent à l'aide, alors je passe de l'un à l'autre en sachant qu'elle doit être en train de m'observer. Je suis intrigué de savoir comment elle m'a trouvé car le club est loin du centre-ville. Quelqu'un a dû lui en parler mais je ne sais pas qui.

Je regarde le dessin du mouton d'une petite fille quand je l'entends derrière moi.

"C'est charmant", dit-elle, en s'accroupissant à côté de la fillette qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Oui, c'est vrai," je réponds en me tenant au-dessus d'elle. Je dois physiquement me retenir de toucher ses cheveux qui sont incroyablement beaux et ont l'air très doux. Son odeur me submerge à nouveau, alors je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma salopette et me concentre pour me contrôler pendant qu'elle examine le dessin de la petite fille.

Quand elle se lève, je me rappelle trop tard que j'ai oublié de mettre des lentilles de contact. Je les porte toujours ici, surtout après m'être nourri pour atténuer l'impact de la couleur inhabituelle mais il n'y a aucun moyen de les mettre maintenant.

Comme elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, je vois qu'elle est choquée en voyant les miens, son expression passe alors à ce que je ne peux que décrire comme de la confusion ou peut-être même... de la déception? Pendant un moment, je suis confus moi aussi puis je réalise qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois l'homme qui la suivait. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu mes yeux, ils étaient noirs comme du charbon… maintenant ils sont dorés comme le soleil.

"Bienvenue dans notre club," dis-je pour briser le sortilège car je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à regarder dans ses yeux d'une beauté époustouflante. "Je vous serrerais bien la main mais les miennes sont couvertes de peinture," je bafouille et je lève mes mains en l'air comme preuve. Au moins, j'ai une excuse pour ne pas la toucher et elle ne découvrira pas que ma peau est froide comme de la glace. C'est un peu exagéré mais elle remarquerait tout de suite qu'elles ne sont pas à la température normale.

Elle me regarde encore comme si j'arrivais de Mars et au moins cinq secondes s'écoulent avant qu'elle dise "Euh… Salut". Je lui souris et je remarque qu'elle se détend visiblement.

"Je suis, je suis Bella, Bella Swan. Je travaille pour la municipalité à Seattle," répond-elle et je peux dire qu'elle est légèrement dépassée. "Voulez-vous voir mon badge?" offre-t-elle.

"Je vous en prie," réponds-je et je me dirige vers mon bureau puis j'attends qu'elle fouille dans son sac surdimensionné qui contient un gros classeur. Elle me tend son insigne avec son nom complet dessus. 'Isabella Marie Swan, consultante en arts urbains,' et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le titre de son poste.

"Alors, comment puis-je vous aider ? Ai-je fâché quelqu'un à la mairie?" J'essaie d'avoir l'air d'un homme d'affaires.

Elle me regarde encore comme si j'avais trois têtes et je dois la sortir de son état presque hypnotisé.

"Bella?"

Elle sursaute alors que ses joues deviennent d'un rose délectable qui me donne envie de pleurer.

"Désolé," s'excuse-t-elle en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac. "Je suis tellement bouleversée par ce qu'il se passe ici que j'en reste sans voix," dit-elle en guise d'explication mais je sais que c'est une excuse.

Même si je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées, elle essaie de décider si je suis l'homme qu'elle cherche… en d'autres termes, l'artiste, le harceleur ou le pervers qui s'est faufilé dans sa chambre ou juste un beau mec avec des yeux de Comic Marvel.

Je réponds au compliment en riant comme si je la croyais et que j'étais flatté et je dis ensuite quelque chose sur le fait que les enfants sont merveilleux et comment je les encourage à grandir et à s'améliorer. Je peux dire qu'elle est vraiment " étonnée " par ce que je suis en train de dire.

Ses mains tremblent légèrement quand elle ouvre le dossier pour me montrer ce qu'il y a dedans et la première photo, c'est l'attaque du requin. Je fais semblant d'être intéressée et je lui prends le dossier pendant qu'elle parle.

"Le Maire veut que je trouve qui a fait ça et toutes les autres qui sont dans ce dossier. Lui, elle ou qui que ce soit n'a pas d'ennuis. Le Maire voudrait leur commander d'autres travaux pour la ville, alors c'est mon boulot de rechercher l'artiste ou les artistes. Vous avez peut-être une idée de qui a fait ça?"

J'examine les photos mais je retourne à celle près de l'école. "Ce n'est pas du même artiste," Je dis cela pour ne pas avoir à répondre directement à sa question et je lui remets le dossier.

"Comment pouvez-vous le dire?" demande-t-elle, en semblant surprise.

Je réponds : "L'instinct," puis j'explique à quel point il est différent des autres. Elle réfléchit à tout ça, quand un enfant m'appelle pour me demander de l'aide. Je m'excuse et j'aide le garçon avec son dessin pendant quelques minutes.

Pendant que je suis loin d'elle, je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire ensuite. Elle me demandera si je connais quelqu'un qui a les compétences pour faire ce genre de travail, j'espère qu'elle ne me demandera pas vraiment si c'est moi qui les ai faites. Je retourne vers elle et je regarde à nouveau les photos.

"Ce travail est fait par quelqu'un de très habile mais même si mes élèves passés et présents sont très compétents, rien n'indique qu'ils ont été réalisés par l'un des miens. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider."

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit-elle, puis, "Pouvez-vous me dire encore une chose?"

"Bien sûr, vas-y," répondis-je nerveusement.

"Easy? Pourquoi les enfants t'appellent ainsi?"

"C'est Ici!" répondis-je en souriant de soulagement. "Mes initiales sont E.C. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai demandé aux enfants de m'appeler mais avec le temps, c'est devenu Easy."

"Alors quel est ton vrai nom?"

"Ah… ça fait deux questions… je n'en ai accepté qu'une."

"C'est injuste," boude-t-elle.

"Je sais," lui réponds-je et je lui fais un de mes sourires malicieux.

Elle remet le dossier dans son sac et je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'en aille mais elle respire à fond, comme pour se donner du courage.

"Pourrais-je rester jusqu'à la fin du cours? J'adorerais parler aux enfants, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Bien sûr," répondis-je, car j'ai hâte qu'elle reste pour pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur elle. Je lui fais signe de me suivre au fond de la pièce où je lui trouve un tablier pour recouvrir son chemisier. "Amuse-toi bien," dis-je en rangeant son sac à main et sa veste dans un endroit sûr et je suis récompensé d'un sourire radieux qui illumine tout son visage et à ce moment précis j'admets que je suis tombé désespérément et irrévocablement amoureux de Mlle Isabella Marie Swan.

Elle reste pendant tout le cours et il est évident qu'elle est très bien informée sur l'art, ce qui est la cerise sur le gâteau pour moi. Son comportement avec les enfants est détendu et décontracté.

Elle les encourage et leur parle de l'art qu'elle a vu en Europe. Ce qui m'attire le plus, c'est qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment aux enfants. Elle veut en savoir plus sur leur école, sur ce qu'ils y apprennent et ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie dans l'avenir. Elle ne les décourage jamais, même ceux dont les ambitions sont complètement démesurées.

Je l'entends aussi poser des questions sur moi, elle est curieuse de savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens. Ce qui est frustrant pour elle c'est que les enfants ne sont pas capables de lui répondre car ils ne me connaissent qu'en tant que 'Easy'… mon passé et mon histoire sont heureusement un mystère pour eux.

Bella m'aide à tout ranger et je peux dire qu'elle veut me parler une fois les enfants partis. J'ai peur qu'elle me pose des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, y compris si je suis l'artiste insaisissable qu'elle cherche. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je répondrais à cette question si elle me la pose directement car je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Lorsque le dernier enfant est parti, elle se dirige vers le bureau et va chercher ses affaires.

"Merci, je me suis vraiment amusée," dit-elle. "C'est un endroit incroyable ici, je ne peux pas exprimer combien tout ça m'impressionne."

"Je suis content que tu aies passé un bon moment," je réponds, et avant de pouvoir m'arrêter, j'ajoute : "Tu peux revenir si tu veux," et je regrette d'emblée d'avoir fait cette offre, d'autant plus que le club ne sera plus là dans une semaine.

"C'est vrai?" jaillit-elle pratiquement. "Je viens juste d'arriver à Seattle et je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire le soir. Je serai ravie d'aider."

"Bien sûr," réponds-je. "C'est tous les lundi et les vendredi, tu peux venir quand tu peux."

"J'adorerais venir les deux fois mais je ne peux venir que le lundi. Le vendredi je rentre chez moi à Forks. Est-ce que ça irai?"

"Très bien," réponds-je, en me sentant soulagé car cela signifie qu'elle ne pourra plus revenir. "On se voit la semaine prochaine alors, j''espère que d'ici là tu auras trouvé ton artiste mystère."

Elle commence à marcher vers la porte puis se tourne pour dire au revoir. Je veux désespérément la suivre, pour en savoir plus sur elle mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux même envisager de faire. Je ne peux pas me révéler maintenant ou à n'importe quel moment dans le futur. C'est la fille de mes rêves mais elle est inatteignable et je dois la laisser partir.

"Au revoir alors," chuchote-t-elle, puis elle s'en va.

J'entends la portière de sa voiture claquer mais elle attend quelques minutes avant de s'en aller. Dès que je suis sûr qu'elle est partie, je me dirige vers le mur le plus proche et le frappe avec mon poing si fort que le coup forme un cratère profond dans la brique et fend celles qui l'entourent. Frustration, exaspération s'accumulent en moi comme un volcan et je suis sur le point d'exploser. Je suis en rage car j'ai trouvé la fille qui a été mise sur cette terre pour moi et qu'il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet.

Combien d'années l'ai-je attendue? Je suis sur cette planète depuis plus de six siècles et je n'ai trouvé aucune femme, humaine ou vampire, qui m'émeuve, me tente, m'exaspère ou me fascine comme Isabella Swan. J'ai les tripes en feu, le cerveau embrouillé, le cœur brisé... eh bien, je n'ai plus de cœur qui bat mais mon souvenir d'en avoir un est encore frais après tout ce temps et je le sais… il exploserait si j'étais encore humain.

Comme j'aimerais être un homme à nouveau et savoir que je pourrais la toucher et lui faire l'amour. Ne pas être capable de le faire me rend fou. J'ai l'impression d'être puni pour tous ces mauvaises choses que j'aie faites dans ma vie… pour toutes les vies que j'aie prises… pour tous les mensonges que j'aie dits pour cacher qui je suis.

Si je ne pouvais pas avoir Bella et qu'Aro et sa bande voulaient mettre fin à ma vie parce que j'avais sauvé Seattle, alors ce serait une bénédiction car je ne voudrais plus continuer à vivre pendant des siècles comme un fantôme célibataire.

Je savais que je devrais penser à peindre le Johnson Hall ce soir mais je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, sans parler de peindre la dévastation qui va se produire dans une semaine. Je sais que le temps presse mais j'en suis déjà arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est plus sûr de laisser la grande révélation pour la dernière minute car je ne veux pas laisser au Maire l'opportunité d'avoir des doutes sur l'évacuation ou de perdre un temps précieux à me chercher.

Il devra agir immédiatement et évacuer la ville en urgence, ne pas laisser les gens entreposer de la nourriture ou se déplacer vers ce qu'ils penseront être un endroit plus élevé. Il faut leur dire de courir et de continuer à courir.

J'envoie un texto à Alice pour lui dire que je ne peindrai pas ce soir parce que je suis trop énervé et je promets de lui dire pourquoi à mon retour. Je ferme l'entrepôt, je remplis la Volvo avec tout ce que je veux sauver et je rentre chez moi.

Alice m'attend quand je m'arrête à l'extérieur, alors nous marchons ensemble jusqu'à l'eau et allons à notre coin favori sur la jetée. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au club d'art et que je suis tombé amoureux de Bella. Je déclare également que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Bella parce qu'elle est tout ce que j'aie toujours voulu même si je ne sais encore presque rien sur elle.

 **Mardi 2 mai**

Un peu après huit heures du matin, Emmett arrive avec un grand camion qu'il a loué pour un mois. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité par quoi que ce soit, il est comme un enfant avec un nouveau jouet. Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, ça serait amusant de le voir rebondir sur le siège du conducteur comme un enfant de trois ans.

J'aide Emmett à charger les œuvres d'art et les meubles préférés d'Esmée qui nous suivent toujours de maison en maison. Une fois que tout est empilé en toute sécurité, Rosalie commence à remplir l'espace méthodiquement avec les affaires de son vaste placard, après quoi il reste étonnamment encore de la place pour le reste des affaires de la famille.

Je n'avais rien prévu pour aujourd'hui et après avoir rempli le camion, il n'y a plus rien à faire dans la maison ou le hangar à bateau jusqu'à ce que la famille soit prête à partir. Finalement, je monte dans la Volvo et retourne en ville. Etre près de Bella est la seule chose que je veux faire. Si je la voyais, ce serait un bonus.

Je me gare et je me promène dans les rues près du bâtiment municipal où les traces de son odeur s'attardent encore. Après quelques heures de marche sous la pluie, je la vois descendre la pente raide vers le front de mer. Je me demande pourquoi elle est dehors et je présume qu'elle va rencontrer quelqu'un. Je la suis en gardant mes distances et en me cachant derrière l'un des piliers du viaduc et je la regarde s'arrêter devant la peinture de l'Aquarium.

Je suis tenté d'aller lui parler mais je reste un peu en retrait pour la regarder. Je peux la voir de profil et il est évident qu'elle a quelque chose en tête car elle fronce les sourcils. Alors elle me tourne le dos et regarde au-dessus de l'eau, même s'il n'y a rien d'autre à voir que la brume et la pluie entre la rive et l'île de Bainbridge.

Je sais qu'elle pense à moi sans pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, elle ne serait pas à cet endroit autrement. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je soupçonne qu'elle a fait le lien entre les photos et les infos, comme le tremblement de terre et le café parti en fumée et elle est venue ici pour réfléchir.

Je suis inquiet car si elle soupçonne que le gars qui a peint les peintures murales est le gars du club d'art, elle pourrait dire à ses chefs qu'elle a découvert qui est le coupable. Ils ne peuvent rien me faire, comme m'arrêter ou même m'attraper mais je ne veux pas qu'un quelconque détenteur de l'autorité rôde autour de ma famille. Nous sommes restées sous le radar pendant des années et je ne veux pas être celui qui fait sauter notre couverture. Carlisle serait furieux.

Et surtout, et c'est important, je dois dire aux enfants du club qu'il n'y aura pas de club lundi prochain. Je le ferai le vendredi, après que le maire ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère, avertira la ville de la catastrophe imminente. J'ai besoin qu'elle tienne jusqu'à demain, c'est là qu'elle apprendra de quoi il s'agit.

Je décide de lui écrire un message et heureusement, j'ai encore dans ma poche le crayon noir à pointe épaisse avec lequel j'ai écrit sur sa vitre. J'écris en italique sur l'un des piliers ce que je veux lui dire ainsi elle saura que ça vient de moi,

 _Si tu crois en moi, la prochaine étape consiste en_ _ **me faire confiance**_ _. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi. S'il te plait n'essaie pas de me trouver, ce serait trop dangereux pour nous deux_ _._

Puis j'attends qu'elle se retourne. Je dois la laisser me voir, alors je prends un risque, mais c'est seulement pour lui indiquer que je lui ai laissé un message.

Je la vois regarder sa montre puis elle se tourne et se met à marcher vers moi mais regardant le trottoir. Dans le virage, elle lève les yeux et je sens son regard se poser sur moi comme une caresse, je garde les yeux baissés car je ne veux pas qu'elle voie que mes yeux sont les yeux d'Easy, bien que j'aie mes lentilles maintenant. En m'éloignant, je mets ma main gauche sur le pilier puis je m'enfuis. Je dois croire qu'elle a vu ce que j'ai écrit et qu'elle en tiendra compte.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Alice et moi repartons vers le campus et heureusement, la télévision n'est plus là et les lumières sont toutes éteintes. On attend dans le parking jusqu'à une heure du matin. D'ici là, la zone est totalement désertée et je peux commencer à peindre en toute sécurité.

La première peinture est un diagramme de la zone de subduction de Cascadia plus un dessin du littoral d'un peu plus haut que Vancouver au Canada, la péninsule olympique jusqu'à l'Oregon. Sous le tableau, j'écris 'Super tremblement 9.0' qui est la magnitude du tremblement de terre sur l'échelle de Richter plus les coordonnées cartographiques de l'endroit où le séisme va frapper. J'écris également la date et l'heure à laquelle le tremblement de terre doit se produire, soit 20 heures 03 le lundi 8 mai.

La deuxième est une carte des terres qui vont être gravement touchées par le séisme, qui va aussi loin au nord que l'île de Vancouver et la ville de Vancouver, vers l'ouest en prenant la péninsule olympique, vers l'est dans les forêts qui entourent Seattle et vers le sud en prenant Seattle et toutes les villes jusqu'à Portland.

Le tremblement de terre se fera sentir dans tout l'Oregon, l'Idaho, le nord de la Californie et peut-être le Montana et les îles de l'Alaska, mais cela ne devrait pas causer de problèmes catastrophiques là-bas.

La peinture suivante est un dessin graphique d'un raz-de-marée d'une trentaine de mètres qui frappe la ville, c'est la hauteur projetée contre le Speace Needle.

La peinture finale montre la vaste étendue de la zone qui serait sous l'eau après que la vague se soit échouée puis continue de se déplacer vers l'intérieur des terres sous forme d'un mur traître poussant tout devant lui. Je peint la terre en bleu, donc ça ne peut pas être plus clair.

Il est quatre heures du matin quand j'ai fini et que nous n'avons pas été dérangés une seule fois. Nous repartons vers la voiture en évitant une caméra de surveillance et retournons directement à la maison. Carlisle nous attendant à notre arrivée mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je lui dis : "Ne demande pas" et je cours jusqu'à ma chambre.

En entrant dans la douche et que l'eau chaude fumante fait du bien sur ma peau, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant, donc mon destin est scellé si les Volturi découvrent ce que j'ai fait. Mais si je ne peux pas sauver Bella alors ma vie, pour être franc, ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue.

Et c'est là que je réalise que si je dois mourir aux mains des Volturi de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'être avec Bella une fois qu'elle s'échappera de la ville, même si ce n'est que pour un jour, une semaine, un mois? Avec cette pensée suprêmement égoïste, mon cerveau retombe en mode sordide et je profite vraiment de ma douche.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Maintenant, la famille sait ce qu'il se passe et se prépare à quitter la ville. Carlisle semble avoir accepté ce qu'Edward a fait comme un fait accompli alors il doit se concentrer pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du danger._

 _On revient à l'endroit où on a laissé Bella en train de regarder la peinture qui décrit le désastre, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Le temps presse, il s'agit d'essayer de convaincre quelqu'un à la mairie que cela va réellement se produire, ce qui ne sera pas facile parce que qui serait prêt à croire que quelqu'un peut vraiment prédire l'avenir?_

 _Aussi, vous vous souvenez peut-être que quand Bella a quitté le club d'art et qu'elle était assise dans sa voiture essayant de décider si Easy était gars a la capuche, elle était sûre d'avoir vu Edward/Easy quelque part auparavant (chapitre 12). Eh bien, vous saurez quand et où c'était dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Oh mon Dieu !_

 _Joan xo_


	20. Chapitre 20

.

 **CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

 **BELLA**

Je suis figée sur place alors que l'horreur que Jay et moi avons sous les yeux commence à s'infiltrer en nous.

Si le gars à la capuche a raison pour cette prédiction, l'immeuble où nous sommes en ce moment sera probablement un tas de décombres dans moins d'une semaine. Mais même s'il résiste au tremblement de terre, il sera complètement submergé et je ne peux même pas imaginer sous combien de mètres d'eau et c'est absolument terrifiant rien que d'y penser.

Egoïstement mes yeux sont fixés sur la peinture finale et je suis anéantie de voir que Forks se situe bien à l'intérieur de la zone de danger du tsunami. Je sais que la partie principale de la ville est une centaine de mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Je ne peux donc qu'espérer et prier que lorsque la vague l'atteindra elle aura perdu la plus grande partie de sa hauteur et de sa puissance.

Automatiquement je sors mon appareil photo de mon sac et prends plusieurs photos de chaque peinture et aussi la date et l'heure du tremblement de terre. Pendant que je le fais juste, et pour un instant, je me sens étrangement calme comme si c'était un mauvais rêve et que ce n'est pas réellement en train de m'arriver. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que je sais à présent où toutes ces intrigues et subterfuges m'ont menée. Ma supposition première est que le gars à la capuche nous préparait pour une information plus importante et pour parler franchement, le mystère derrière toutes ces peintures n'en est plus un.

Pendant que je prends les photos, Jay scanne le parking à la recherche du gars à la capuche mais il n'a aucune chance. Il peut voir des caméras de sécurité à plusieurs endroits mais je doute d'avoir une image claire du moment où ça a été peint, spécialement si c'est en pleine nuit. Mais quand j'ai fini de prendre des photos, l'énorme responsabilité que Jay et moi avons hérité me frappe soudain et j'ai froid. Je suis à nouveau prise par un chaos d'émotions et je suis consciente que je ne peux pas supporter beaucoup plus de choses sans me retrouver dans un asile de fous.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?" je demande à Jay et je sais que je suis un peu hystérique. "Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à garder ça pour nous, c'est extrêmement grave. Nous devrons dire la vérité concernant les prédictions du gars à la capuche dès notre retour."

"Je suis d'accord," répond-il et il commence à composer un numéro sur son téléphone. Après quelques secondes, on lui répond.

"Jim?" aboie-t-il, "Nous sommes sur le campus mais nous revenons directement au bureau, nous devrions y être dans environ une demi-heure. Et Jim… je me fiche de ce que vous ou le maire avez prévu pour le reste de l'après-midi… nous avons besoin de vous voir tous les deux et de toute urgence!"

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Jim mais le visage de Jay est en train de virer au violet.

"Ecoutez-moi Jim," siffle-t-il. "Ce n'est pas un exercice. Si je vous disais que nous venons de découvrir qu'une bombe va exploser à Seattle, vous et le maire trouveriez le temps de nous voir. Et ce que Bella et moi venons de découvrir est infiniment pire. Est-ce que vous comprenez d'où je viens?"

Ça crie sûrement de l'autre côté de la ligne mais Jay répond, "Je m'en fous, Jim. Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais vous avez une demi-heure pour vous assurer que le maire est prêt à nous voir dès que nous franchirons la porte."

Jay raccroche sans attendre la réponse de Jim. "Putain d'imbécile," grogne-t-il puis il attrape mon bras et me tire vers la voiture rapidement. "Clés," claque-t-il, lorsque la voiture est en vue. Je ne discute pas et les lui donne sachant qu'il conduira beaucoup plus vite que moi pour l'instant car mon cerveau est ailleurs.

J'attends que nous soyons sur l'autoroute avant de parler.

"Comment veux-tu faire?" Je demande même si nous n'avons pas vraiment d'option.

"Nous leur montrerons les photos des peintures précédentes et les dates auxquelles elles ont été peintes. Ensuite nous leur montrerons les reportages qui prouvent que ce mec peut prédire l'avenir puis nous leur montrerons celles que nous venons de voir. Ils vont sûrement se moquer mais nous devons tenir bon. S'ils ignorent le message, nous n'aurons pas d'autre option que de donner la nouvelle aux médias avec toute l'histoire."

"On va se faire virer tous les deux si on fait ça Jay," lui dis-je, mais instantanément je réalise que c'est stupide puisque il ne restera rien de la ville mardi matin, et Jay ou moi n'aurons plus à décider de faire enlever ou de garder des graffitis parce que la ville sera tombée en morceaux.

"Notre travail n'est pas important…" grogne-t-il pratiquement. "Si le gars à la capuche a raison, ce sera un désastre pire que celui qui est arrivé en Indonésie ou en Thaïlande il y a dix ans ou peu importe. Pourrais-tu continuer à vivre si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce que tu avais pu pour avertir la ville et le reste de l'état?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," réponds-je, en tremblant, en me souvenant du désastre humanitaire qui avait eu lieu dans cette partie du monde.

Je ne sais pas combien d'infractions Jay a commises pour nous ramener au bureau en un temps record. Quand nous arrivons dans le parking, il abandonne Freddie n'importe où mais près de l'ascenseur pour économiser quelques précieuses secondes puis nous courons dans l'immeuble. En même temps que nous montons, il m'aboie des instructions.

"Quand nous arrivons à notre étage, je vais directement dans le bureau de Jim et je le tire par force avec moi si je dois. Pendant que je fais ça, rassemble toutes les preuves concernant les dates, les numéros de la loterie et tout le reste et on se retrouve dans l'ascenseur, d'accord?"

"D'accord," réponds-je, mais l'anxiété commence à me rendre malade à cause de ce qu'il va se passer dans la prochaine demi-heure.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Jay part en direction du bureau de Jim et je vais à droite dans le nôtre. J'ai déjà un dossier complet des peintures du gars à la capuche mais il faut que je cherche dans les affaires de Jay pour la copie des numéros de la loterie. Je mets ma carte d'appareil photo dans mon ordi et imprime rapidement les photos que j'aie prises à Johnson Hall puis trouve le compte rendu d'actualité sur la galerie d'art, le panneau _"Envoyez la nourriture"_ sur le Space Needle et l'imprime, ainsi que les rapports du requin dans l'Oregon et les dégâts de l'orage sur le Beelzebub. Armée des preuves mais toujours nerveuse et inquiète de la façon dont cela va se dérouler, je retourne à l'ascenseur pour trouver Jay et Jim en train de se disputer.

Jim se tourne vers moi et il est sur le point de m'attaquer aussi mais stupidement je me mets à pleurer. La première larme tombe de ma joue alors que ma détermination de la retenir est partie dans la rivière Swani. Je déteste tous les genres de confrontation et je fais toujours de mon mieux pour les éviter si possible alors voir Jay se faire crier dessus par notre chef est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Depuis les dix derniers jours il a fallu que je gère la maladie de mon père et ensuite l'animosité de Jake et tout ce qui m'est arrivé d'étrange depuis que j'ai commencé ce travail.

Maintenant Jay et moi devons convaincre un personnage important que la ville va être dévastée par un tremblement de terre et un tsunami, tout ça grâce à la force d'un peintre anonyme qui a fait des peintures murales dans toute la ville. Tout mon univers est devenu fou à lier.

Jay passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me tire pour une étreinte. "Hey Bella, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas."

J'essuie mes yeux et m'excuse. "Je suis désolée, c'est beaucoup trop à gérer pour moi. Je suis comme un bébé."

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," insiste-t-il avec véhémence et il lève mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. "Nous n'en serions pas arrivés là si tu n'avais pas été là, Bella Swan. Putain tu es incroyable!"

"J'aimerai juste que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe," crache Jim, pendant que l'ascenseur arrive.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt," répond Jay en colère et il tape sur le numéro de l'étage du Maire.

Dès que la porte s'ouvre au seizième étage, Jay se dirige directement vers le bureau du maire sans passer par Jan, la secrétaire, qui appelle frénétiquement celui-ci pour l'avertir. Jim se précipite derrière lui, me laissant en arrière. Je réussis à faire un faible sourire à la secrétaire et je me dépêche de sortir le dossier de photos et toutes mes preuves.

J'entends le maire avant même de le voir.

"Par l'enfer que se passe-t-il?" crie-t-il, quand Jay passe la porte.

"Nous avons une urgence," déclare Jay. "Et _vous_ allez vous assoir et écouter ce que Bella et moi avons à dire sans nous interrompre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini… Monsieur."

"Putain Whitlock, vous n'allez pas me dire ce que j'aie à faire!" rétorque-t-il en colère, en se levant de son fauteuil. " _Je suis_ le maire de la ville alors souvenez-vous à qui vous parlez ou vous serez virez!"

"Virez-moi si vous voulez, monsieur, parce que dans le grand schéma des choses mon travail n'est pas plus qu'insignifiant. Pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez sans interrompre. Ça a à voir avec ces peintures qui sont apparues partout en ville. C'est un avertissement."

"De quelle sorte? Ce sont des terroristes?"

"Non et c'est juste un seul gars. Bella et moi l'avons vu mais nous n'avons pas pu le rattraper ou même le poursuivre."

Le maire leva la main pour arrêter Jay et il me fit signe.

"Bella Swan, je veux que _**vous**_ me disiez ce qu'il se passe. Commencez dès le début. Et vous Whitlock ne dites plus un mot ou j'appelle la sécurité."'

Je prends une profonde inspiration, m'avance vers son bureau et ouvre le dossier montrant la peinture de l'attaque du requin.

"Monsieur, cette peinture est apparue tôt le dimanche 23 avril au matin. Mercredi 26 avril un plongeur le long des côtes de l'Oregon a été attaqué par un requin et a mordu sa nageoire dorsale pour se défendre et le requin s'est enfui. Voilà l'article."

"Coïncidence?" commente Jim, en haussant les épaules.

Je ne réponds pas mais me tourne vers la peinture du restaurant et du diable. "Celle-là a été peinte autour du 10 avril. Le samedi 15, un restaurant appelé Beelzebub a été foudroyé et un incendie s'est déclaré. Voilà l'article."

Silence.

Je sors les numéros de la loterie et les fais correspondre aux numéros gagnants. "Ceux-là sont apparus la semaine avant le tirage."

"Putain de merde!" s'exclame Jim. Le maire ne dit toujours rien mais retourne dans son fauteuil et chausse ses lunettes.

Le Frye Art Museun et le Space Needle sont les suivants et sans rien dire, je lui montre les photos correspondant aux peintures. Cette fois je l'entends dire "Bordel de merde," entre ses dents et je sais que la réalité est en train d'émerger.

Ensuite j'étale la photo du mur du stade de football avec mon visage. Je le montre en expliquant, "J'étais encore en Ecosse quand celle-ci a été peinte. Personne à part Jin et la dame des RH ne savaient à quoi je ressemblais. Et aussi c'est le score final du match qui n'a eu lieu que le weekend suivant."

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas sortir comme un gémissement car c'est le moment crucial et je me sens nerveuse.

"Jay et moi arrivons juste du campus universitaire où notre artiste voyant a de nouveau frappé dans la nuit. Il a peint tout un côté de Johnson Hall qui abrite notamment le réseau de surveillance sismique du nord ouest pacifique. Les scientifiques surveillent la faille de San Andreas et la zone de subduction de Cascadia au large de la côte et il l'a choisi car il prédit un tremblement de terre de grande ampleur la semaine prochaine et Seattle et ses environs seront touchés par un tsunami. Voici ce qu'il a fait pour nous."

J'étale les quatre pages imprimées à la hâte sur le bureau du maire et j'entends sa respiration haletante. Sans attendre la permission, Jim se place de l'autre côté du bureau et se met derrière le maire pour examiner les images. Je regarde leurs visages devenir livides. Ensuite je sors la photo des animaux qui attendent de voir le psychiatre.

"Comme vous le savez sûrement, les animaux peuvent sentir les catastrophes naturelles avant qu'elles ne surviennent. Il a fait celle-là il y a quelques semaines pour nous avertir. Il a également peint un sous-marin nucléaire à l'envers, ce qui pourrait arriver s'il y en a un stationné à Puget Sound quand la vague viendra. Si le réacteur nucléaire du sous-marin fuit, il risque de laisser toute cette zone polluée par des matières radioactives pour des décennies."

Le maire reste silencieux pendant un moment puis se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour regarder vers le Sound. Il fait beau et on peut voir de l'île de Bainbridge jusqu'au chenal qui mène à l'océan. Je suppose qu'il imagine ce qu'il se passerait si un tsunami déferlait sur le canal, dévastant tout sur son passage, y compris chez lui, sur l'ile. Je commence à avoir espoir qu'il va prendre les mesures nécessaires pour avertir la ville mais dès qu'il se tourne et ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Il concentre sa colère sur Jay et moi.

"Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, c'est juste un tour de magie. C'est des conneries!" crache-t-il puis il revient à son bureau et claque mon dossier pour le fermer.

Même Jim halète quand il fait ça mais le maire n'a pas encore fini.

"Croyez-vous honnêtement que je vais faire évacuer la ville à cause d'un gars qui a juste eu un peu de chance pour prédire quelques événements? Cet endroit est sujet aux tremblements. Nous avons des tempêtes tout le temps, putain. Il a vu de la lumière dans ce restaurant et ça l'a bien arrangé. Les numéros du loto… d'accord c'est plus difficile et peut-être que l'attaque du requin est un peu tirée par les cheveux mais il n'y a pas assez de preuves pour que j'ordonne une évacuation massive. De toute façon où est ce type? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amené? Vous dites que vous l'avez vu, qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de l'attraper?"

"Parce qu'il court franchement vite," siffle Jay. "Et si quelqu'un de plus rapide que moi l'attrape, vous pouvez le faire signer chez les Mariners ou les Seahawks, si leur stade reste debout…" ajoute-t-il, avec mépris.

Le maire est sur le point de riposter à ce commentaire sarcastique lorsque Jim crie. "Putain mais Stop! Tout ça est gravement sérieux."

"Vous voulez dire que vous croyez à tout ça?" crache le maire.

"Je n'en sais rien," répond Jim. "Mais je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque d'ignorer ce gars si la vie de ma famille est en danger. Vous pouvez bien rester sur votre ile mais ma femme, mes enfants et moi… et même ma putain de belle-mère allons partir d'ici avant lundi."

Le maire souffle puis me montre le dossier. "Ces peintures sont toutes là?" demande-t-il.

"Non," réponds-je avec colère. Il a prédit le vainqueur du Derby Kentucky de samedi. Il a laissé entendre que 'Always Dreaming' allait gagner. Certes c'est l'un des favoris mais cela ne veut rien dire et vous le savez."

"Donc qu'allez-vous faire?" interrompt Jay et je peux dire qu'il est absolument bouleversé et frustré par l'attitude du maire. "Il n'y a que vous qui ayez ce pouvoir de sauver des vies pour l'instant. Bella et moi avons fait notre part mais si vous ne faites rien… alors nous enverrons nos preuves à toutes les chaines et journaux de l'état et aussi à Vancouver et à Portland. Le temps presse alors vous feriez mieux de vous décider assez rapidement."

Le maire en reste bouche ouverte et je peux voir la vague de panique s'étaler sur son visage. Je suppose que l'énormité de la situation vient juste de le frapper ainsi que la responsabilité pour les habitants de la ville mais le doute est toujours inscrit sur son visage et je vois une expression de détermination passer sur lui qui implique qu'il ne va pas prendre de décision, peu importe ce que dit Jay. Il se lève et nous menace de son doigt, en l'agitant constamment.

"Sortez de mon bureau, Whitlock et vous aussi Bella Swan et vous aussi Jim O'Rourke. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ridicule. Personne ne peut prédire le futur. Ici c'est le monde réel, pas une stupide émission de télé. Je n'y crois pas et personne d'autre sensé ne le ferait. Et Whitlock si vous allez voir la presse avec ça, vous pouvez débarrasser votre bureau et quitter cet immeuble. Même chose pour vous Swan."

"Allez vous faire voir!" crache Jay et il sort de la pièce. Jim le suit sans un mot mais alors que le maire nous crie dessus j'ai une idée, même si à première vue elle est stupide.

"Monsieur avez-vous déjà vu le film _SOS Fantômes_?" dis-je en allant chercher mon dossier mais je décide de le laisser là pour qu'il puisse prendre connaissance des photos après notre départ.

"Quoi encore, Swan?" grogne-t-il puis il ajoute d'un ton curieux. "En quoi est-ce pertinent?"

"Il y a une scène dans laquelle Venkman et les autres chasseurs sont dans le bureau du maire essayant de le convaincre qu'Armageddon va s'abattre sur la ville. Comme vous il ne les croit pas, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne le ferait. Mais ensuite les mots exacts de Venkman sont, _"Si nous nous trompons alors enfermez nous. Mais si nous avons raison… alors vous aurez simplement sauvé la vie à des millions d'habitants."_

Je tourne les talons et je suis Jay et Jim à la porte. Ils ont entendu ce que j'ai dit mais je mets mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour qu'ils se taisent. Je ferme la porte derrière moi mais pas complètement pour qu'on puisse écouter.

"Attendez," je chuchote et je commence à compter dans ma tête. Un, deux, trois. Toujours le silence. Jan la secrétaire veut nous dire quelque chose mais je lui fais signe de se taire aussi.

Quatre, cinq, six, sept. Toujours rien mais j'entends un mouvement. C'est le Maire qui ramasse le téléphone.

Le téléphone de Jan sonne. "Oui Monsieur," répond-elle.

"Jan, passez-moi le chef du réseau sismique du nord ouest pacifique d'urgence. Je me fiche où il est… même s'il est à Hawaï en train de se faire bronzer le cul. Je dois lui parler immédiatement!"

"Tout de suite, monsieur," répond-elle.

Je pousse Jay et Jim vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur Jay m'entoure de ses bras, me soulève du sol et m'écrase presque.

"C'était génial, Swan. Comment t'as trouvé ça?"

"S.O.S. Fantômes est l'un de mes films préférés, je connais pratiquement le scénario par cœur. Maintenant, je suggère d'attendre. Nous ne faisons rien et ne parlons à personne avant d'avoir des nouvelles du maire. Je suppose qu'il va faire venir quelqu'un de l'Institut de sismologie pour en savoir plus sur la faille sous l'océan puis il agira. Heureusement, nous avons eu le tremblement ce week-end, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps pour convaincre les sismologues que la catastrophe arrive."

Alors que l'ascenseur plonge vers notre étage, Jim se tourne vers moi et pose une main amicale sur mon bras.

"Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi tout à l'heure. Tu dois admettre que c'est une situation extraordinaire mais je sais que tu as agis dans le meilleur intérêt de la ville. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrai quoi que tu décides de faire à partir de maintenant."

"Merci," réponds-je, et je suis soulagé qu'au moins nous ayons son soutien. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant," lui demandé-je.

"Téléphoner à ma femme," dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur. "Je vais lui dire de fermer la maison et de partir à Denver où sont mes parents. Je veux qu'elle quitte la ville avant que la débandade commence." En fait Jim court vers son bureau, nous laissant près de l'ascenseur.

"Café?" offre Jay.

"S'il te plaît," je réponds et je retourne au bureau en me sentant un peu chancelante. Je redescends de ma surcharge d'adrénaline mais je me sens toujours malade d'anxiété. Si quelqu'un m'avait donné une bouteille de Xanax je serais tenté d'avaler le tout et me réveiller quand tout ça sera fini. Je m'affaisse sur ma chaise, pose ma tête sur le bureau et la couvre de mes bras, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaitre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Je suis dans un dilemme car je me sens impuissante, je ne sais pas quoi faire ensuite car je pense encore que je devrais faire _quelque chose_. La seule personne qui pourrait m'aider est mon harceleur insaisissable, Easy ou pas, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter avant vendredi, à moins que ...

Jay revient avec mon café et une assiette pleine de biscuits, cadeau de Kirsty, qui m'a dit qu'on dirait que je venais de voir un fantôme en sortant de l'ascenseur. Même si je n'ai pas envie de manger, j'en prends un et je commence à le grignoter pendant que je réfléchis à mon plan. Même si gars a la capuche n'est pas Easy, peut-être qu'il surveille toujours mon appartement, donc si je laisse un autre message à ma fenêtre peut-être qu'il serait prêt à prendre contact avec moi. Il a dit dans son message qu'il le ferait, c'est peut-être le moment.

Pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça et que je mange un deuxième biscuit qui est génial, mon téléphone portable sonne et le visage de Charlie apparaît à l'écran. Il ne m'appellerait pas pendant les heures de travail à moins que ce ne soit une urgence donc je suppose que ça doit être urgent et je commence immédiatement à paniquer. Je prends le portable et mes mains tremblent déjà un peu car je m'attends à de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Salut papa!" dis-je joyeusement pour qu'il ne se doute pas que ma gorge a quadruplé de volume.

"Bella, Jacob a disparu!" grogne-t-il. "Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques heures quand le garde est allé aux toilettes. Le personnel n'a pas pu l'arrêter physiquement, même si son bras était en écharpe et qu'il boitait. Il devait aller directement à la réserve et rester avec Billy jusqu'à son procès mais il ne l'a pas fait. Son pote Paul a disparu aussi. J'arrive de la pêche avec Billy et il pense qu'ils se dirigent peut-être vers Seattle pour te trouver."

"Quoi!" Je crie. "Mais Jake a été grièvement blessé il y a cinq jours. Comment c'est possible?"

"Le médecin a dit à Wayne que ses os guérissaient à un rythme anormal, ce qui est bizarre, je sais. Je suis vraiment inquiet, Bella. Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses rester? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capturé, peux-tu faire ça?"

"Oui, papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi et rester dans l'appartement de Jessica. Ne panique pas, s'il te plaît. Si je le vois, j'appelle la police, promis."

"Les flics de Seattle ont déjà une description de lui, Bells. Wayne les a prévenus et leur a dit qu'il est très dangereux. La seule bonne chose, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que Jacob puisse savoir où tu travailles ou vis comme je ne l'ai dit à personne à Forks, pas même à Sue."

"Merci papa," je marmonne.

Je me demande s'il faut lui parler du tremblement de terre imminent mais je décide de ne pas le surcharger avec les mauvaises nouvelles en ce moment. Je rentre chez moi vendredi soir, après le travail et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir à ce qu'il restera de Seattle juste après le tremblement de terre, donc je serais à Forks avec lui quand ça arrivera. Je vais être absolument sûre que nous sommes quelque part en hauteur, où il n'y a pas d'arbres à 20 h 03 lundi, donc la sécurité de Charlie est la seule chose dont je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller, papa. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis bien rentrée, d'accord ?"

"D'accord, Bells. Si j'en apprends plus sur Jacob, je te le ferai savoir. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, papa."

Je raccroche et je regarde Jay qui me fixe.

"Ex-petit ami dingue à nouveau?" demande-t-il.

"Yep! Il est en cavale et se dirige par ici apparemment. Vraiment tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment…"

"Je te raccompagne avec la Fiesta ce soir, Bella. Je peux la garer près de chez moi gratuitement et je te récupère demain matin à 8 h30, d'accord?"

"D'accord, merci," je réponds avec reconnaissance.

J'envoie un texto à Charlie pour lui dire qu'on me raccompagne chez moi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il me répond avec un SMS et un smiley qui me fait rire. Charlie a beaucoup appris sur les médias sociaux au cours des derniers mois, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Jay et moi ne nous donnons pas la peine de travailler pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Pour commencer, il n'y a rien à faire mais franchement, nous sommes tous les deux trop excités d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles du maire pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Jay a déjà décidé que si rien n'avait été fait d'ici demain midi, il contacterait les chaînes d'information et leur ferait savoir absolument tout.

A 17 h 30, nous quittons le bureau comme d'habitude et nous nous dirigeons vers le parking. Quand je m'approche de Freddie, je lance les clés à Jay et je marche du côté passager. En ouvrant la portière je vois sur le côté droit du pare-brise, quelque chose de petit et de rond qui a toujours été là mais que je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué. Je crie : "Oh mon Dieu!" quand je comprends quelles répercussions terrifiantes ce rond jaune vif, avec des lettres en gros caractères pourrait provoquer.

 **Permis de stationnement**

 **Bureaux municipaux – Seattle**

J'ai des sueurs froides en réalisant ce que cela signifie pour ma sécurité. Si Jake a remarqué cette vignette quand il a vu ma voiture devant la maison de Charlie ou au magasin des Newton, il sait exactement où je travaille, ce qui signifie que je suis peut-être déjà en grand danger. Je dis à Jay ce que je soupçonne et j'obtiens son habituel, "Putain de merde."

En m'installant sur le siège passager, je comprends que comme ça fait déjà quelques heures que Charlie m'a appelé pour me dire que Jake était sorti de l'hôpital ça signifie qu'il pourrait être en ville maintenant et pourrait même être à l'extérieur de l'immeuble en train de m'attendre. Si je pouvais juste arriver à la maison, je sais que je serais en sécurité et je demanderais à Jessica de m'accueillir sur son canapé ce soir.

Avant que Jay ne démarre la voiture, j'appelle Charlie pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Il dit qu'il va informer Wayne et lui demander de dire à la police de Seattle de surveiller l'immeuble municipal en espérant qu'ils l'attraperont rapidement. Il me dit de rester dans l'immeuble mais je lui assure que je vais rentrer directement à la maison puisque Jay est avec moi.

Nous quittons prudemment la sécurité du parking et je fais attention à tout ce qui pourrait être suspect pendant que Jay me ramène chez moi. Heureusement, le fait que Jake soit très grand signifie qu'il sera facile à repérer dans la foule. Je garde mon portable dans ma main prête à appeler la police au cas où. Le trajet se déroule sans incident et je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand nous tournons dans ma rue et commençons à monter. Jay s'arrête devant mon appartement et alors que je prends mon sac par terre et que je dis "à demain", j'entends un bruit de frein derrière nous, suivi d'un bruit sourd et encore un autre bruit sourd, puis on entend une femme crier au meurtre.

Jay se retourne pour regarder par la vitre arrière pendant que je m'accroupis dans mon siège, car c'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose d'horrible dehors mais tout ce que j'entends, c'est Jay crier, "Putain de merde", encore une fois, et puis il saute de la voiture en criant : "Reste là!"

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Bella ne peut pas me voir mais je la regarde de la Volvo alors que Jay et elle s'approchent de Johnson Hall où ils peuvent voir les quatre peintures murales dans toute leur gloire. Au cours de la matinée, j'ai observé les réactions des élèves et du personnel mais je doute que l'un d'entre eux ait pris ma prédiction au sérieux, même si les étudiants en sismologie savent que cette partie du monde est constamment sous la menace d'un tremblement de terre massif.

Je regarde Bella saisir le bras de Jay et je suis instantanément jaloux qu'il ait le plaisir d'avoir un contact humain avec elle, aussi platonique soit-il. Pendant un moment, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une sorte d'attachement romantique entre eux deux mais je suppose que non car il aurait été plus affectueux, étant donné l'énormité de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Bella commence à prendre des photos pendant que Jay scrute le parking, il est évident qu'il me cherche. Il abandonne puis appelle quelqu'un sur son portable, sans doute pour décrire ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux. Je n'arrive pas à discerner ses mots de cette distance mais je peux voir qu'il a une discussion enflammée avec qui que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Il termine l'appel puis saisit le bras de Bella et la propulse en direction de la voiture.

Ils partent à toute allure. Jay conduit cette fois-ci et je le suis de loin. Je suppose qu'ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment municipal et je reste en arrière pour qu'ils ne me repèrent pas. J'ai raison dans mes suppositions en les suivant jusqu'à la Tour et je les regarde tourner dans le parking souterrain et disparaître de ma vue.

Je me gare et j'imagine ce qu'il se passe dans la tour. Sans doute que Jay et Bella essaient de tout faire pour que leurs supérieurs croient qu'un artiste a la capacité de prédire l'avenir et qu'ils se cognent la tête contre le mur, frustrés. Persuader les gens normaux est comme essayer de convaincre quelqu'un de plus de douze ans que le Père Noël, la petite souris et Bigfoot sont vraiment réels.

J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Bella. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense d'abord à la sécurité de sa famille et de ses amis, donc c'est une chance que Forks soit juste hors de danger pour l'inondation. Cependant, la ville sera toujours gravement touchée par le tremblement de terre lui-même, en plus la ville est entourée par des arbres les plus grands d'Amérique du Nord. J'espère juste qu'elle s'en rend compte et se prépare à faire partir ses parents à temps.

Comme l'après-midi passe, les nuages arrivent, du coup je peux sortir de la voiture en toute sécurité et m'étirer les jambes. C'est un besoin mental de le faire plutôt que physique car je ne me raidis jamais en restant assis trop longtemps. Je me promène dans la rue mais je ne quitte jamais la devanture de l'immeuble des yeux car je ne veux pas la manquer. Si ses supérieurs croient à son histoire, elle restera probablement plus tard que prévu, pour aider à la coordination habituelle de l'évacuation de la zone sinistrée. Mais quand j'aperçois des gens qui sortent à 17h30, je suppose que rien n'est fait car je ne capte aucune idée du désastre imminent.

Je regarde l'entrée principale de l'ombre de l'immeuble Columbia mais Bella ne sort pas à l'heure habituelle. Je vois la fille aux cheveux roux partir puis un autre couple mais aucun signe d'elle ou de Jay. Je commence juste à supposer qu'elle reste tard quand je vois sa voiture sortir du parking souterrain. Jay conduit à nouveau, c'est alors que je remarque qu'ils se dirigent vers l'appartement de Bella.

Je saute dans la Volvo et fais demi-tour, appuie sur l'accélérateur jusqu'au coin de la rue et je tourne à gauche pour les suivre. Ils sont déjà hors de vue, alors je présume qu'ils se dirigent vers son appartement. Je tourne encore quelques fois et je ne vois qu'un éclair rouge devant moi alors qu'ils passent un autre virage. J'ai raison, il la conduit à son appartement, ce qui est inhabituel. Je réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle elle ne marche pas et je conclus qu'elle est probablement vraiment secouée.

Juste au moment où j'arrive au coin de rue et que je suis sur le point de tourner, une moto déboule devant moi, ce qui m'oblige à donner un coup de frein. Même si la moto va très vite, je sais tout de suite qui c'est et c'est ce connard, Jacob Black, avec un autre connard aux cheveux noirs devant lui.

Pendant une seconde, je n'en crois pas mes yeux car ce salaud barbare est censé être sévèrement blessé et devrait toujours être à l'hôpital sous surveillance mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas grave. Je commence à voir rouge et j'enfonce l'accélérateur, mes pneus crissent au coin de la rue, causant presque un accident puis je remonte la colline à grande vitesse, en ligne droite en grillant un feu rouge. Je ne vois que la moto devant moi et je vois qu'elle ralentit pour ne pas dépasser la voiture de Bella.

Jay et Bella sont juste en train de tourner dans sa rue alors j'appuie à nouveau sur l'accélérateur et je rattrape la moto de Black qui s'est arrêté au croisement en bas de la colline. Ils attendent de toute évidence de voir si elle s'arrête et je reste en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent à nouveau. Je suppose que Jay a dû ralentir près de l'appartement de Bella maintenant et je regarde la moto tourner au coin et s'arrêter immédiatement de l'autre côté de la rue.

Black dérape et gare la moto sur le trottoir et ensuite remonte la colline devant l'appartement de Bella qui se trouve à environ deux cents mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'imagine que Black devra traverser à un moment donné alors j'attends mon heure, sans me soucier du fait que je bloque la circulation derrière moi. En le regardant, je remarque qu'il boite pas mal et que son poignet gauche est dans le plâtre mais il parvient quand même à remonter la colline et vite après Bella et je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je tourne à travers la circulation au moment où Black quitte le trottoir sans regarder. Il a dû faire trois grands pas quand il s'arrête et voit ma voiture s'approcher, visiblement il suppose que je vais passer devant lui. Au lieu de ça, je fais exprès de faire une embardée à la dernière seconde et je lui rentre dedans à toute vitesse, le projetant dans les airs. Il s'écrase sur la route derrière moi avec un bruit sourd satisfaisant mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui.

Je passe la marche arrière et recule directement sur lui avant qu'il ne se lève et je vise sa tête. Je roule sur son corps, puis fais tourner la voiture au frein à main et je lui passe dessus pour la troisième fois puis repars par où je suis venu, ce qui n'est pas le bon sens dans une rue à sens unique. J'entends quelqu'un crier derrière moi, donc il y a eu un témoin et je lâche un juron. J'espère juste que celui qui m'a repéré n'a pas réussi à voir ma plaque d'immatriculation.

Je peux voir de mon siège que le capot de la voiture a été gravement endommagé, alors je file dans un parking souterrain où je me cache pendant quelques heures. Je peux entendre des sirènes et aussi le son distinct d'une ambulance, ce qui, je l'espère, n'est pas nécessaire car je présume que Black est mort. Je l'ai prévenu que je le tuerais s'il s'approchait encore de Bella et quels que soient mes autres défauts, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je ne me sens pas du tout coupable de ce que j'ai fait, ce qui me rappelle l'époque où les humains étaient ma proie. Les criminels étaient toujours mon premier choix de nourriture et dans mon esprit je débarrasserais le monde d'un dangereux psychopathe.

J'utilise mon temps dans le parking pour décabosser la carrosserie avec mes poings et je fais du bon boulot. Heureusement, Jacob n'a pas saigné partout sur la voiture mais je m'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de mèches de cheveux sur les pneus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait me relier à l'accident.

J'appelle Alice et je lui dis ce qu'il s'est passé et elle dit qu'elle me rappellera si la police vient à la maison pour me chercher, moi et la voiture. A neuf heures, elle n'a toujours pas appelé, alors je présume que personne n'a signalé ma plaque et je peux rentrer chez moi en toute sécurité mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à y retourner.

Il fait sombre, alors je quitte la voiture et je marche prudemment jusqu'à la rue de Bella. Il y a du ruban rouge et blanc autour de l'endroit où Black a été renversé et un appel à témoin est affiché.

Il y a aussi une voiture de patrouille inoccupée à l'extérieur du magasin mais à part ça, tout est normal, un mercredi soir calme avec des gens qui vont et viennent sur les trottoirs.

Je me méfie encore quand j'approche de l'immeuble de Bella, au cas où la police serait encore avec elle. Sa voiture n'est nulle part en vue alors je présume que Jay l'a déposée et qu'il est probablement déjà rentré chez lui. Je me demande alors si elle avait été informée que Black n'était plus à Forks et c'est pour ça que Jay l'a ramenée chez elle. Si je le rencontre et que je découvre que c'est le cas, je lui serrerai la main.

Je passe devant la ruelle de Bella et je lève automatiquement les yeux vers ses fenêtres pour voir si elle y est. Les rideaux sont encore ouverts et les deux fenêtres sont bien éclairées, alors je remarque qu'il y a un nouveau panneau sur la fenêtre. Il y en a aussi un identique sur la fenêtre de la cuisine qui est beaucoup plus facile à lire pour moi.

 _Monte!_ _Je reste debout jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. Viens par l'escalier cette fois. C'est beaucoup_ _PLUS FACILE!_

Je m'appuie contre le mur et prends quelques respirations inutiles en digérant le fait qu'elle a visiblement compris que je suis Easy ou est-ce juste une supposition? J'avais promis que je prendrais contact avec elle après la révélation, mais je ne suis toujours pas mentalement préparé à lui parler en tant que MOI, la personne qui prédit l'avenir, même si c'est Alice qui a ce don.

Pendant que je bois son odeur et que je décide quoi faire, j'entends la porte extérieure de son immeuble s'ouvrir et je sais que c'est l'occasion d'entrer sans l'avertir au préalable. Je tiens la porte ouverte pour le jeune couple qui sort et je leur dis 'Bonsoir' puis je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je monte l'escalier et je suis à l'extérieur de ce qui est évidemment sa porte en quelques secondes mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin jusqu'à ce que je me sois habitué à son odeur. Je laisse passer au moins deux minutes jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression d'être assez en contrôle pour frapper et quand je le fais, j'entends un cri venant de l'intérieur.

Je recule de la porte jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur opposé pour qu'elle puisse voir que c'est moi à travers le judas. J'entends la serrure tourner et Bella ouvre la porte de quelques centimètres et ensuite elle ouvre la porte en grand mais elle ne dit rien pendant cinq secondes.

"Easy," finit-elle par dire dans un souffle, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"En fait, c'est Edward," répondis-je. "Edward Cullen."

Elle va pour dire quelque chose mais je remarque que son visage rougit. Je me précipite en avant et je réussis à l'attraper alors qu'elle s'effondre dans mes bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Je la récupère et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de l'amener sur le canapé où je la tiens jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle a l'air confuse pendant quelques secondes puis elle se rend compte où elle est. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle lutte, au lieu de cela, elle se lève et touche mon visage froid avec sa main chaude mais ne recule pas comme je m'y attendais.

"Ton visage me rappelle la statue de David de Michel-Ange," chuchote-t-elle. "Ta peau est comme du marbre," ajoute-t-elle, et je peux voir l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

"Un jour, je te raconterai une histoire sur Michel-Ange," lui dis-je. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es proche de la vérité."

Elle me regarde encore dans les yeux mais elle n'a pas peur. Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées mais je sais qu'elle a déjà accepté qu'elle traite avec le surnaturel.

"Es-tu Michel-Ange, Edward?" me demande-t-elle, en me touchant à nouveau le visage.

"Non," je ris et je me penche sur elle et j'embrasse doucement son front puis je repousse ses cheveux glorieusement doux loin de son visage et je la regarde droit dans les yeux pendant que je lui dis :

"Michel-Ange était mon élève et mon ami, Bella. Des années plus tard, alors qu'il était au sommet, il m'a demandé de poser pour lui. Donc je peux te dire, en toute honnêteté, que tu es dans les bras de l'homme qui fut et sera toujours la manifestation vivante de la statue de David."

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _C'est là qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, debout sur un piédestal dans la Galleria dell'Accademia à Florence._

 _Si vous regardez la statue (il suffit de regarder le visage vers le haut, les filles, pas vers le bas ; vers le haut) le profil de 'David' a quelque chose d'Edward. La ligne de la mâchoire pourrait être un peu plus nette mais il y a certainement une ressemblance avec l'original, LOL._

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné le lien avec Michel-Ange car 1564 était l'année de sa mort. Vous en saurez plus sur la longue histoire d'Edward lorsqu'il racontera à Bella comment et quand il a été créé… mais pas tout de suite._

 _Donc Jake s'est fait écrabouiller. Pensez-vous qu'il va se remettre d'avoir été catapulté en l'air et de s'être fait rouler dessus trois fois? Je vous entends toutes crier : "Non !"_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé la référence à SOS Fantômes. J'ai toujours aimé cette scène dans le film._

 _On peut presque voir le cerveau du Maire bouillir alors qu'il se rend compte qu'Armageddon pourrait en fait être bon pour lui sur le plan politique. Les politiciens sont les mêmes partout dans le monde, n'est ce pas… il s'agit de se faire réélire? Heureusement que Bella avait cet as dans sa manche ou le Maire serait encore dans le déni._


	21. Chapitre 21

.

 **CHAPITRE 21**

 **BELLA**

Finalement je me retrouve seule dans mon appartement et je suis déterminée à me reprendre même s'il y a encore deux heures j'ai vu mon ex petit-ami être transporté à l'hôpital dans une ambulance, transporté est le bon mot car il a fallu quatre gars pour le soulever sur la civière.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il était encore en vie lorsque les ambulanciers sont arrivés. Un témoin a déclaré qu'il avait été renversé au moins trois fois et il respirait à peine lorsqu'ils l'ont emporté.

Ni Jay ni moi n'avons vu ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons juste entendu. Apparemment une voiture l'a propulsé dans les airs puis reculé sur lui, avancé de nouveau puis fait demi-tour et roulé une dernière fois sur lui avant de partir mais la seule témoin crédible n'avait pas ses lunettes alors elle n'a pas pu lire la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Elle a simplement pu dire que la voiture était gris métallisé, qu'elle avait des vitres teintées et que c'était un modèle courant.

Jacob était face contre terre et inconscient après l'accident mais quand les sauveteurs l'ont retourné, je me suis rendu compte qu'il tenait un couteau à lame dentelée dans sa main droite. Le bout s'était enfoncé dans sa gorge sous son menton. Ce fut le moment où mes jambes lâchèrent sous moi et Jay dut m'aider à retourner à la voiture alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer. Je suis convaincue que Jake avait bien l'intention de me tuer ou au moins de me kidnapper s'il m'avait attrapée alors qui que soit le conducteur, il m'avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Lui – bien sûr ça pourrait aussi bien être une femme, je suppose – avait peut-être repéré un gars avec un couteau à la main et était le justicier du moment ou alors quelqu'un qui surveillait mes arrières, comme à Forks, samedi.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus cependant était la facilité avec laquelle Jacob m'avait retrouvée grâce au permis de stationnement de ma voiture et avait réussi à me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, ce qui devait signifier que Paul pouvait toujours se trouver à proximité. J'imagine qu'il avait été témoin de ce qui était arrivé à Jake et s'était enfui, loin.

Les policiers ont été très gentils quand j'ai admis que je connaissais Jacob. Je leur ai dit de contacter la police de Forks qui les mettrait au courant de ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir au sujet de cette folle obsession qu'il avait pour moi.

Heureusement ils m'ont crue quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était dans la voiture mais je suppose qu'être la fille d'un Chef de Police m'a probablement aidé à les convaincre que je leur racontais la vérité.

Une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié mon histoire puis pris nos déclarations à Jay et moi, ils partirent, m'assurant que si cette fois Jacob survivait, il serait gardé par un homme armé à l'hôpital et que je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter qu'il s'échappe à nouveau.

J'aurai voulu les croire mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement derrière des barreaux je ne pense pas que je pourrais me détendre. Quand la police partit enfin, Jay resta avec moi à l'appartement pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que je le convainque que j'allais bien et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Pendant que Jay était encore là, j'appelais Charlie pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire en gros puisqu'il venait juste d'avoir Billy au téléphone qui partait en voiture pour l'hôpital. Je dis à Charlie que quoi que ce soit qui ait mis Jacob à terre, il l'avait fait délibérément alors c'était un ange gardien dans une voiture argentée qui veillait sur moi. Je ne lui dis rien mais j'avais le sentiment de savoir qui c'était.

Même si j'avais convaincu Jay que j'allais bien et avais réussi à le pousser hors de chez moi, il était évident que ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'une fille pouvait supporter en une seule journée et je me sentais vraiment épuisée, étourdie et comme si j'avais été frappée par un obus.

Comprendre pour le tremblement de terre catastrophique et le tsunami avait était le début. La confrontation avec Jim et le maire ensuite fut la deuxième chose. Voir Jake gravement blessé sur la route était la goutte d'eau de trop et tout cela en plus de la maladie de Charlie en phase terminale et mon obsession pour le gars à la capuche que j'avais à l'esprit tout le temps.

Je me lave le visage et enlève mes vêtements de travail, enfilant un sweat trop grand pour moi et un pantalon de jogging que j'avais acheté en Ecosse avec l'intention d'aller courir. Mais il ne m'avait rien vu faire d'autre qu'une promenade rapide mais au moins c'était confortable et parfait pour me détendre et c'est ce que je dois faire. Je me prépare du pain grillé et une tasse de chocolat chaud, allume mon nouveau radiateur électrique et me pelotonne sous une couverture posée sur le canapé.

Je ne prends pas la peine de fermer les rideaux et tout en grignotant mon pain je regarde les restes du message que Capuche avait dessiné sur ma vitre. Il a presque disparu à cause de la pluie, ce qui est une chance car j'aurais eu beaucoup à expliquer à Jay s'il l'avait remarqué.

Dans le message il avait promis de se faire connaitre lorsque j'aurai compris le sens de ses peintures. Cela avait bel et bien fonctionné alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec l'un de nous, à moins qu'il ne pense évidemment que c'était toujours trop dangereux, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait par là.

En réfléchissant je décide que ce jeu du chat et de la souris a assez duré. Je m'extirpe du canapé avec la ferme intention de passer à l'étape suivante, alors je prends une autre feuille de papier que Jessica m'a donnée et je lui écris un message en grosses lettres. En fait je l'écris deux fois, une fois pour chaque fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il le rate.

 _Monte!_ _Je reste debout jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. Viens par l'escalier cette fois. C'est beaucoup_ _PLUS FACILE!_

"Ha!" fis-je à voix haute en écrivant le mot Easier*. Si c'est lui l'outrageusement beau Monsieur Yeux Dorés maintenant il sait que j'ai compris.

Je colle le message sur les vitres, allume la lumière dans l'appartement ce qui va me garder éveillée je l'espère et j'attends, j'attends. Je n'allume pas la télé comme ça je pourrai l'entendre monter dans l'escalier mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir un) qu'il soit ici et deux) qu'il vienne.

Vers neuf heures et demie je songe à prendre un café pour rester éveillée quand j'ai l'impression qu'il est devant ma porte. Je n'ai entendu personne entrer dans le bâtiment ou monter l'escalier et personne n'a frappé mais mon instinct me dit qu'il est là. Je ne me sens pas effrayée mais la sensation piquante familière remonte dans mon dos, mon rythme respiratoire augmente et je peux sentir mon sang battre dans mes oreilles en attendant qu'il tape à la porte. Quand il le fait enfin, je crie.

Mes jambes sont comme de la gelée quand je me lève du canapé pour aller vers la porte. Je sens que mon visage est en feu et je sens que je vais transpirer tellement j'ai chaud. Je touche mon front avec le dos de ma main pour vérifier mais non c'est sec mais ma peau est brûlante. J'essaie de regarder par le judas mais l'image est floue comme si je ne pouvais pas faire le point.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, attrape la poignée et entrouvre la porte pour regarder dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Il est là, adossé contre le mur de l'autre côté, presque comme s'il avait peur de moi. Il est toujours immobile et quand je dis toujours immobile je veux dire comme découpé dans du carton. Son visage est inexpressif, son corps ne bouge pas, il est comme figé.

Il est tout à fait évident que quand je le regarde je suis en présence de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un humain normal. Ce gars, Easy ou peu importe quel est son vrai nom est différent de tous les hommes que j'ai vus avant, comment, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il a l'air d'être hors du temps dans mon couloir et encore plus maintenant que lorsque je l'ai observé de près la première fois, au club d'art. Là il m'a rappelé le personnage d'une peinture de la renaissance. Sous cet éclairage il ressemble maintenant à une statue classique qui serait descendue de son piédestal, se serait habillée et serait venue dans mon couloir.

Je peux sentir mon visage devenir de plus en plus chaud lorsque j'ouvre la porte en grand et que la lumière qui sort de chez moi l'éclaire complètement. Ses yeux "pas si dorés" sont fixés sur moi et j'ai l'impression d'être en présence d'un dieu grec qui serait redescendu sur terre. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi magnifique de toute ma vie et ma tête commence à tourner. Je parviens à marmonner "Easy" pour lui dire que je le reconnais et je l'entends répondre qu'il s'appelle Edward puis tout à coup tout devient noir.

Je reprends connaissance dans ses bras, ce qui est un choc. Nous sommes sur le canapé et il me serre doucement contre lui pendant que je reviens dans le monde des vivants. Je remarque qu'il a les mains froides. Je peux les sentir à travers mon sweat shirt. Ensuite je réalise qu'il n'y a pas de chaleur qui émane du reste de son corps, ce qui est étrange. Au moins il contribue à faire baisser ma température mais j'ai l'impression d'être allongée sur une plaque réfrigérée par une journée chaude.

Je regarde son visage et réalise que sous cette lumière sa peau couleur ivoire ressemble vraiment à du marbre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher, je passe le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue et étonnamment il me laisse faire. Sa peau est douce et lisse mais semble être tendue sur une surface dure. Elle ne cède pas sous mes doigts et c'est toute la preuve dont j'ai besoin pour me convaincre qu'Edward n'est pas de ce monde.

En examinant son visage je comprends où je l'ai déjà vu et mon esprit me rappelle rapidement cet après-midi précieux, il y a presque un an, lorsque je me tenais devant lui à Florence, émerveillée par la quintessence de la virilité qui me surplombait.

"Ton visage me rappelle la statue du David de Michel- Ange," murmuré-je. "Ta peau est comme le marbre poli," ajouté-je, pour argumenter mon observation.

"Un jour je te raconterai une histoire à propos de Michelangelo," répond-il doucement. Il y a un soupçon d'humour et aussi une trace de cet accent étrange dans sa voix qui n'était pas là quand je lui avais parlé au club. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es proche de la vérité," ajoute-t-il, en cherchant des indices sur mon visage.

"Es-tu Michel-Ange, Edward?" lui demandé-je, et c'est une vraie question. Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation mais s'il me le confirmait, qu'il était Michel-Ange dans une vie antérieure, je le croirais entièrement.

"Non." Il rit puis se penche vers moi, effleure doucement mon front avec ses lèvres puis repousse les cheveux de mon visage. Il semble souffrir pendant une seconde comme s'il débattait pour savoir quoi dire ensuite puis il me sourit.

"Michelangelo était mon étudiant et mon ami, Bella. Des années plus tard, alors qu'il était à son apogée il m'a demandé de poser pour lui. Je peux donc te dire en toute honnêteté que tu es dans les bras de l'homme qui a été et sera toujours la manifestation vivante de la statue de David."

Je me fige dans ses bras en digérant ce qu'il vient de me révéler. Je le crois mais il doit vouloir dire qu'il a enseigné à Michel-Ange dans une vie antérieure. Je déglutis plusieurs fois avant de lui poser ma prochaine question.

"Tu as déjà vécu Edward?"

Il secoue la tête et me ramène contre lui, encore plus près. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas voir mon visage quand il me dira ce qu'il voulait dire juste au cas où je serai choquée par quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais deviner.

"Non Bella je ne suis pas réincarné," dit-il, presque en s'excusant. "En fait je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont tu as entendu parler. J'ai vécu plusieurs vies mais je ne suis jamais né à nouveau. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que mes souvenirs remontent à la période précédant la renaissance."

Il me déplace sur ses genoux pour pouvoir bien voir mon visage avant de continuer à me raconter son histoire.

"Pendant un certain temps j'ai étudié dans les ateliers de Ghirlandaio à Florence et je suppose que tu sais déjà que Michel-Ange y perfectionnait son art. Lorsqu'il nous a contactés la première fois à la fin des années 1400, j'y enseignais déjà. Mais il n'y est pas resté longtemps quand il a été évident que je ne pouvais plus rien lui apprendre et en fait, je suis devenu son élève et nous sommes devenus bons amis. J'ai arpenté les rues de cette ville avec lui pendant plusieurs saisons. Puis Venise et Bologne et enfin Rome où il est mort en 1564. J'ai collaboré avec d'autres artistes de cette époque quand ils avaient besoin d'aide pour leurs projets et j'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec ce génie, de Vinci mais il est devenu soupçonneux alors j'ai abandonné."

Pendant qu'il me raconte l'histoire tranquillement au-dessus de ma tête, j'écoute ce qu'il me révèle de son incroyable passé. Je veux le croire mais cela veut dire qu'il a entre cinq et six cents ans car Michel-Ange avait près de quatre-vingt-dix ans quand il est mort en 1564, mon cerveau n'arrive pas à comprendre cette anomalie. Je suis dans les bras d'un jeune homme fort, pas Mathusalem. Il s'arrête un instant, soupire puis reprend.

"Au fil des siècles j'ai travaillé avec des peintres et des sculpteurs dont les œuvres sont maintenant dispersées dans le monde entier. Je pourrais te dire ce qui était dans le cœur de chacun quand il a crée son chef d'œuvre, Bella. Je me souviens de l'odeur de leurs ateliers. J'ai vécu leur pauvreté étant donné que très peu d'entre eux étaient riches. Je me souviens de leur désespoir lorsque leur art ne s'est pas révélé comme ils le souhaitaient ou qu'ils ont été rejetés par leur mécène. Je m'en suis voulu des milliers de fois que ces artistes meurent et qu'il ne me reste que mes souvenirs. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vécu beaucoup de vies Bella et elles défilent l'une après l'autre sans jamais finir."

Il reste tranquille de nouveau et je présume qu'il me laisse du temps pour digérer ce qu'il vient de partager, qui est assez hallucinant. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de lui parce que l'homme qui me tient dans ses bras n'est pas un homme au véritable sens du mot… mais qu'est-il alors? Il faut qu'il commence par le début alors je lui pose une question facile.

"Quel âge as-tu Edward?"

Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il était tendu pendant qu'il racontait parce que quand je lui pose cette question, il détend ses bras pour que je ne me sente pas emprisonnée, je ne m'en plains pas, bien sûr. Il touche ma joue doucement avec le bout de ses doigts froids et tourne mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je peux voir une expression incroyable sur son visage comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai vécu aussi longtemps? Ça ne t'intrigue pas que je ne sois pas comme toi? Et tu n'as pas peur pour toutes ces raisons?"

"Non," réponds-je. "Pourquoi aurai-je peur de toi?" et j'ajoute, "Devrais-je? Edward?"

"Absolument pas," insiste-t-il avec véhémence. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella. Je suis juste émerveillé que tu ne te sois pas enfuie loin de moi parce que c'est l'instinct de la plupart des humains qui entendraient ce que je viens de te raconter."

Je me redresse pour être au même niveau que lui et pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, d'abord pour lui monter qu'il ne me fait pas peur mais aussi parce que je veux qu'il sache que je suis sincère quand je lui dis ce que je vais lui dire.

"Je sais que tu es différent depuis le moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi à l'Aquarium, Edward. Tu ne m'as jamais effrayée même quand tu étais dans ma chambre en train de me regarder dormir. Tu es un artiste, Edward et j'ai appris quelque chose sur ton âme quand j'ai vu tes peintures et la façon dont tu peins. Je n'ai pas vécu aussi longtemps que toi, je doute que quiconque l'ait d'ailleurs fait mais j'ai passé mes années de formation à regarder dans l'âme des artistes et à les étudier et je suis tombée amoureuse en apprenant plus sur eux à travers leur travail."

Edward ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je touche ses lèvres avec mon doigt pour l'arrêter et je souris en sachant comment je vais l'apaiser.

"Je veux te monter quelque chose Edward et te raconter, _mon_ histoire. Il y a un an je suis allée à Florence et je suis tombée amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai une photo de l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse sur mon téléphone et je veux te la montrer. Tu le connais peut-être…"

"J'en doute sérieusement," grogne-t-il. "Je vais tuer ce bâtard quand je le rencontrerai d'ailleurs."

Je tends la main pour attraper mon téléphone qui est sur la table basse et appuie sur le bouton. Affiché à l'écran l'objet de mon désir, objet est bien le mot qui convient. Je me blottis de nouveau contre Edward et lui montre la photo.

"Hummm," soupire-t-il, soulagé. "Alors tu es amoureuse de moi depuis un an déjà?"

"Absolument," je confirme et ensuite rigole comme une écolière. "Est-ce que c'est une vraie ressemblance, Edward… à _tous_ les points de vue?"

Il me regarde étrangement puis hurle de rire en comprenant où je veux en venir.

"Tu es prête à avoir ta réponse?" dit-il puis il réalise ce que ça implique et commence à faire marche arrière. "Je suis désolé, c'était tout à fait inapproprié de ma part. Je m'excuse Bella."

"Ne t'excuse pas," dis-je, en me rasseyant à nouveau et embrassant hardiment ses lèvres. "Je suis prête mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'es pas. Est-ce que j'ai raison?"

Il hoche la tête et regarde ses mains qui sont maintenant serrées en poings.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas Bella. Je l'ai voulu dès que je t'ai ouvert la porte de l'épicerie et encore plus quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au club d'art. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler si je te faisais l'amour et je pourrais te faire du mal."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais en y réfléchissant je sais que je dois poser _la_ question, même si la réponse n'a pas d'importance.

"Manifestement Edward tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire, alors qu'est-ce que tu es? Ne garde pas ça secret, j'ai besoin de savoir et je promets de ne pas te fuir."

Il secoue la tête d'un côté à l'autre et je peux voir sa lutte. Même s'il me disait qu'il venait de Vénus je m'en foutrais. S'il me disait qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable en échange de la vie éternelle je m'en foutrais également. Il faut juste que je sache.

J'attends patiemment qu'il se lève et me regarde. Sa main droite repousse mes cheveux de ma joue et il les tient alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

"Bella je suis…"

A ce moment précis, mon portable sonne et je vois le visage de Charlie apparaître sur l'écran. Je suis déchirée entre lui répondre ou l'ignorer et écouter ce qu'Edward a à dire. A la fin, je prends le téléphone et j'appuie sur le bouton.

"Salut papa! Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Bella, l'hôpital vient d'appeler…" répond-il, tout excité. "Ils ont trouvé un donneur potentiel. Je dois aller à Seattle ce soir et me préparer pour l'opération. Je t'appelle juste pour te demander de me retrouver là-bas. Je veux te voir avant qu'ils m'anesthésient au cas où je ne me réveille pas."

"Oh mon Dieu" je crie. "Comment vas-tu y aller?"

"L'hélicoptère des Rangers est en route pour venir me chercher. Je suppose que j'arriverai à l'hôpital dans une heure. Peux-tu me retrouver là-bas?"

"Bien sûr que oui, quel hôpital, papa?"

"Le Centre médical de l'Université de Washington, dans Pacific Street, ils appellent l'équipe de transplantation maintenant."

"Ça veut dire que tu te fais opérer ce soir?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'en saurai plus quand j'y serai. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Bella. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait se produire. Je dois y aller, je dois faire ma valise."

"D'accord papa. N'oublie pas d'appeler Sue. Si elle t'appelle demain et que tu ne réponds pas, elle pensera que tu es mort."

Charlie rit et m'assure qu'il l'appellera puis il raccroche.

Je suis toujours assise sur les genoux d'Edward qui a tout entendu. Il met ses bras autour de moi et je me blottis contre sa poitrine encore une fois et comme il me tient dans ses bras, je me mets à pleurer parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que mes prières aient été entendues. Je m'étais résignée à être seule au monde avant la fin de l'année, maintenant Charlie va peut-être pouvoir recevoir une greffe et je suis dans les bras d'un homme qui peut, ou peut-être pas, être immortel. La vie ne peut pas être meilleure ou plus étrange que ça.

Et puis je me souviens du tremblement de terre et du tsunami.

Et papa sera probablement encore en soins intensifs.

Et l'hôpital est dans la zone dangereuse.

"Oh merde!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demande Edward, car je suis sûre que j'ai arrêté de respirer quand j'ai compris les implications de ce qui allait se produire.

"L'hôpital, Edward. Il sera touché par le tsunami. Même s'il n'est pas détruit par le tremblement de terre, il sera probablement inondé. Il faut les prévenir."

"On ne peut pas," répond Edward, qui me tire encore vers lui et m'embrasse le dessus de la tête. "On ne peut rien faire tant que le maire n'a pas déclaré l'état d'urgence. J'espère que ça donnera assez de temps à l'hôpital pour évacuer les patients. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant, allons à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses voir ton père."

"J'appellerai un taxi," dis-je, en descendant de ses genoux.

"Pas besoin, ma voiture est à quelques rues d'ici. Tu m'attends en bas et je te vois dehors dans cinq minutes, d'accord?"

"D'accord," lui dis-je avec reconnaissance et je l'embrasse, puis je cours aux toilettes pour me nettoyer le visage pendant qu'il s'en va.

Je regarde mes yeux gonflés dans le miroir en me demandant ce que cet homme magnifique voie en moi. Mais s'il n'est pas un homme, qu'est-ce qu'il est? Allait-il me le dire quand Charlie a appelé? Ça nous prendra un peu de temps pour aller à l'hôpital et je vais pouvoir lui redemander dans la voiture mais comme je lui ai dit, je me fiche de ce qu'il est parce que j'étais déjà désespérément amoureuse de lui.

 **EDWARD**

Je descends la colline jusqu'au parking et récupère la Volvo de sa cachette puis avec précaution je retourne dans la rue de Bella en espérant que la police ne soit pas à la recherche d'un véhicule argenté. Même si je suis certain que personne n'a mémorisé ma plaque d'immatriculation, ma voiture a été décrite à la police et une voiture européenne argentée n'est pas commune dans cette ville. Aussi le dessin de mes pneus correspondrait certainement à celles trouvées sur Black et je dois les changer dès que je rentrerai à la maison car c'est inévitable que les flics vérifieront tous les voitures grises dans un rayon de quatre-vingts kilomètres.

Bella est déjà sur le trottoir quand je me gare. Je remarque qu'elle reprend son souffle quand elle voit la voiture s'approcher donc je suppose qu'elle a déjà compris et qu'elle réalise que c'est la voiture qui a forcé Black à embrasser l'asphalte. Alors qu'elle grimpe, elle se tourne vers moi et je m'attends à ce qu'elle se mette à m'interroger mais au lieu de ça, elle dit : "Merci, Edward."

"Pour quoi?"

"Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie aujourd'hui et je suppose samedi dernier aussi. Jacob allait me tuer. Il avait un couteau plutôt impressionnant dans la main quand les ambulanciers l'ont retourné. Comment diable as-tu su qu'il était à Seattle?"

"C'est une longue histoire Bella… et je te promets que je te dirai tout bientôt mais concentrons-nous sur ton papa maintenant. Pendant que je conduis, tu peux me parler de lui?"

"D'accord," dit-elle doucement, en plaçant sa main sur mon avant-bras et en le serrant doucement puis elle sourit car je ne suis pas très souple.

Les routes sont relativement tranquilles à cette heure, alors je suppose qu'il ne nous faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour nous rendre à l'hôpital. Je reste bien en deçà de la limitation de vitesse car je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, surtout avec Bella dans la voiture. Sur le chemin, elle me parle de sa situation familiale, à commencer par sa mère et son beau-père dépravé, qui est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle est retournée vivre avec son père pendant les dernières années du lycée.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sortie avec Jacob Black pendant six mois et qu'elle s'était échappée de Forks, le laissant frustré et furieux. Puis elle me dit qu'on avait diagnostiqué un cancer du foie à son père en janvier et que son seul espoir de survie était une transplantation… et cela ne pouvait se faire que si le cancer ne s'était pas répandu. Elle dit aussi qu'il a un groupe sanguin bizarre, les chances de trouver un donneur sont minces, donc cette opportunité est sans doute sa seule et unique chance de survie.

Elle vénère son père et dit qu'elle aurait aimé vivre avec lui et ne pas être allée en Floride avec sa mère quand leur mariage a échoué. Il a l'air d'être un type bien et j'espère qu'il survivra à l'opération puis à l'évacuation.

Si le maire n'agit pas, je devrais essayer de demander l'aide de Carlisle qui pourrait avoir des contacts qui pourraient le faire évacuer. A part ça, la survie de son père est maintenant à la merci du maire ou de Dame Nature.

Elle ne m'a pas encore dit quelle a été la réaction de ses patrons quand elle leur a rapporté ce qu'elle avait vu à Johnson Hall alors je lui demande.

"Le maire ne nous a pas cru au début," répond-elle philosophiquement. "Je ne peux pas le blâmer, personne n'accepterait que quelqu'un soit capable de prédire l'avenir sans plus de preuves."

"Qu'entends-tu par 'au début'?" demandé-je. "Est-ce qu'il te croie maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. Quand on a quitté son bureau, il appelait les gars du PNSN. Je suis sûre qu'on entendra demain matin ce qu'il se passe. S'il ne fait rien, Jay le dira à la presse. C'est notre seule option."

Je craignais que cela n'arrive si la ville ne mordait pas à l'hameçon. Si la presse s'en empare, je pourrais aussi bien appeler Aro et lui dire ce que j'ai fait car ça lui reviendrait instantanément.

Il aurait la bonne excuse qu'il attend désespérément pour me renvoyer à Volterra et ce serait la fin pour moi. Ma seule chance de survie est que le maire, ses subordonnés et la presse ne mentionnent jamais le fait qu'un devin a prédit le désastre mais qu'il agit de preuves scientifiques.

"Peux-tu vraiment prédire l'avenir, Edward?" demande Bella.

"Non, _je_ ne peux pas… mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut... "

J'allais ajouter 'peut-on laisser les choses comme ça pour le moment?' mais Bella m'interrompt.

"Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme toi? Connais-tu d'autres personnes comme toi, qui vivent depuis longtemps?"

"Oui, mais ne me pose plus de questions, Bella. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout te dire mais peux-tu croire que je le ferai bientôt ?"

"D'accord," répond-elle et je peux dire qu'elle est déçue.

"Je promets," je répète, puis je prends sa main gauche, je la porte à ma bouche et je l'embrasse. Elle me sourit et je sais qu'elle me croie. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je dois lui dire ou non toute la vérité, pourquoi je suis comme je suis, je sais qu'elle va s'enfuir en hurlant et égoïstement, je ne veux pas ça… du moins pas encore.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital juste après vingt-deux heures trente et nous nous garons à proximité. J'offre d'attendre dans la voiture mais elle me demande d'aller avec elle. J'hésite mais je peux dire qu'elle a besoin d'aide et que ce serait grossier de ma part de refuser. Si les médecins vont opérer ce soir, peut-être qu'elle verra son père pour la dernière fois. Si la transplantation ne marche pas, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour lui et il mourra sans doute sous anesthésie.

En marchant vers les portes, nous entendons le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère qui atterrit. On ne peut pas le voir mais on pense que c'est celui qui amène son père ici beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Les gardes forestiers doivent avoir une très haute opinion de lui pour lui offrir ce voyage, plus que je ne l'ai imaginé, ce qui me fait penser que Bella sera très fière de son père.

J'ai laissé Bella aller à la réception d'où nous sommes dirigés vers une salle d'attente. J'ai l'habitude d'être dans un hôpital à cause de la carrière antérieure de Carlisle et je peux zapper l'odeur du sang et autres odeurs humaines mêlées à toutes les autres odeurs associées aux traumatismes. Quoi qu'il en soit, m'asseoir à côté de Bella et ingérer son parfum est une distraction suffisante pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais je contrôle totalement mes instincts maintenant et elle n'est plus en danger à cause de moi.

Nous attendons une vingtaine de minutes qu'une infirmière passe la tête par la porte et repère Bella.

"Votre père est prêt à vous voir maintenant, ma chère," dit-elle gentiment. "Suivez-moi."

Je me lève aussi et je suis Bella au bout d'un long couloir mais quand nous arrivons devant la chambre, je reste en arrière car la dernière chose qu'il a besoin de voir, c'est un type étrange avec sa fille. Il a assez à faire pour l'instant. Bella entre et ferme la porte mais je peux encore entendre leur conversation très clairement. Je ne fais qu'écouter pour être prêt pour Bella quand elle devra le quitter.

"Quand vas-tu te faire opérer, papa?" demande-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," répond-il d'une voix bourrue. "Les médecins vont me faire passer des tests ce soir et ils feront la même chose sur le foie du donneur juste pour voir s'il peut être transplanté avant qu'ils ne m'ouvrent."

"Sais-tu quelque chose sur le donneur?" demande Bella.

"Non, mais je doute qu'ils me disent quoi que ce soit. Normalement ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils discutent avec le receveur. Je suis juste reconnaissant à la famille d'avoir donné la permission."

"Moi aussi, je lui suis reconnaissante," répond-elle et je l'entends renifler.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells," dit son père, et j'entends le bruit de mouchoirs en papier sortant d'une boîte. "Nous avons l'occasion de penser positivement pour une fois. Ces derniers mois, je n'ai eu aucun espoir mais maintenant j'ai une chance. Si ça ne marche pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu? Quelques mois de douleur et de souffrance, c'est tout. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver, Bella, même si je ne me réveille pas après l'opération."

"Ne dis pas ça, papa," elle pleure maintenant et je me sens impuissant.

A ce moment-là, deux médecins apparaissent à l'extrémité du couloir et se dirigent lentement vers moi. Je peux entendre leur conversation aussi facilement que si j'étais avec eux mais ce dont ils discutent à voix basse me fait frissonner jusqu'à mes os déjà froids.

"Quelle chance extraordinaire, Simon! Un jeune homme a été renversé par une voiture cet après-midi et amené ici à moitié mort. C'est un géant, il mesure près de deux mètres et pèse près de cent trente kilos et pas une once de graisse… Il est tout musclé, ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous car son physique a aidé à protéger ses organes.

Nous l'avons gardé en vie pour pouvoir faire tous les tests habituels mais l'électroencéphalogramme montré qu'il est en état de mort cérébrale donc il n'y a aucune raison de poursuivre le traitement. Maintenant que son père a vu les preuves et qu'il est d'accord qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'il se réveille, ils vont éteindre la machine qui le maintient en vie ce soir. Son père a déjà donné la permission qu'il soit donneur mais nous ne pourrons utiliser que son foie et ses cornées à cause de la rareté de son groupe sanguin."

"Alors, comment avez-vous su si vite qu'il était du même groupe que Charlie Swan?" demande l'autre jeune médecin.

"Après qu'il ait été déclaré mort, j'ai entré ses informations dans la base de données des transplantations pensant que n'importe qui sur la liste serait compatible, et immédiatement le nom de Charlie Swan est apparu en haut de la liste. Une chance sur un million, Simon, et il était tout près."

A ce moment-là, les médecins m'ont rejoint et celui qui s'appelle Simon me jette un regard pénétrant en se demandant pourquoi je traîne ici.

"Le copain de la fille," dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

"Bien," commente l'autre médecin en passant la porte où je viens juste d'apercevoir Bella dans les bras de son père.

Alors que la porte se referme devant moi, l'horrible vérité de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre pénètre mon cerveau. Pour commencer, j'ai présumé que j'avais tué Black, donc c'était une nouvelle pour moi d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie quand l'ambulance est arrivée. Ça n'a aucune importance comparé au fait beaucoup plus important que le père de Bella est plus que probablement sur le point de recevoir le foie de Jacob Black.

Charlie doit avoir des ancêtres amérindiens, c'est pourquoi Black et Charlie sont compatibles. Mais même l'horrible possibilité que la vie de Charlie soit sur le point d'être sauvée par le bâtard qui essayait de tuer sa fille n'est pas le facteur le plus inquiétant auquel je dois faire face.

Quand j'ai attaqué Jacob samedi et que j'ai fini couvert de son sang, il était évident qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir. Il n'était pas encore un loup mais la puanteur était là et je l'ai sentie tout de suite et Carlisle aussi. Ça ne faisait même pas cinq jours que j'avais mis Black en pièces, mais il avait suffisamment guéri dans ce court laps de temps pour être capable de remonter à moto, monter une colline, il est vrai qu'il boitait, et qu'il était capable de manier un couteau, donc il y a de fortes chances qu'il avait déjà fait la transition.

Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la médecine mais je dois supposer que si le père de Bella est greffé avec le foie de Jacob, il pourrait être infecté par le gène du lycanthrope, en particulier s'il a déjà un groupe sanguin étrange qui est compatible. Je sais que je dois passer un coup de fil avant que ça n'aille plus loin, même si ça veut dire que Charlie n'a pas la greffe. Je m'éloigne de la porte, je sors mon portable, je fais le numéro et j'attends.

Il répond presque immédiatement.

"Fils," dit-il sèchement.

"Carlisle, j'ai besoin de tes conseils et de ton aide, et j'en ai besoin maintenant."

…

Easier : plus facile

* * *

Note de l'auteur

 _Que pensez-vous que Carlisle va dire ? C'est une situation un peu délicate car c'est probablement la seule chance de survivre pour Charlie. Edward voudrait-il lui enlever ça ? Si Charlie a la greffe et est infecté, les médecins et les infirmières devront faire attention où ils plantent des aiguilles, au cas où leur patient s'énerverait – je dis ça... je dis rien._

 _C'est une autre complication dans la vie déjà surchargée de Bella. C'est mercredi soir, donc si l'opération a lieu le jeudi matin et le tremblement de terre doit se produire le lundi soir, ça veut dire que Charlie a moins de cinq jours pour se remettre assez pour être transféré, ce qui est peu, même avec le foie d'un loup!_

 _C'est maintenant devenu très personnel pour elle que le Maire donne l'ordre d'évacuer la ville ou Charlie sera en danger. Le temps presse, donc si le maire refuse de la croire, Jay et elle n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir les chaînes de télévision et dire à la presse ce qui signifie que la vie d'Edward sera sérieusement menacée._

 _Joan xx_

 _PS : Il n'y aura plus de répétition dans cette histoire à partir de maintenant. Promis !_


	22. Chapitre 22

.

 **CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Je prends mon temps pour expliquer le dilemme de la greffe à Carlisle qui ne dit pas un mot pendant que je parle. Quand j'ai fini, il y a un silence de mort à l'autre bout du téléphone et pendant un moment je pense que la ligne a été coupée.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider, Edward," finit-il par dire. "Je ne suis pas expert dans le domaine de la transplantation ou de la génétique et je ne connais personne qui puisse répondre à ta question. Je sais qu'il existe un risque de contamination croisée par des virus comme l'hépatite ou le VIH. Si j'aimais parier je dirai que non… que le gène ne se transférera pas mais il y a toujours un risque que ça puisse arriver. Mais d'après ce que tu dis c'est sa seule option. Est-ce que tu voudrais lui enlever cette chance?"

"Non, je suppose que non. La seule chose positive que je puisse faire c'est avertir Bella que ça peut arriver. A moins que…"

"A quoi penses-tu Edward? Tout dans cette situation est dangereux pour notre espèce, tu le sais bien. Les loups ne seront jamais nos amis et je ne veux pas que notre famille soit la cause d'un autre conflit."

"Oui, je m'en rends bien compte mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que si la famille de Jacob savait qu'il était en train de se transformer pourquoi ont-ils donné l'autorisation pour le don d'organe? Ils ne doivent pas le savoir, ce qui me renforce dans mon idée qu'il ne s'était pas encore transformé après que je l'aie attaqué."

"Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer avoir raison. Tu es avec la fille?"

"Oui, elle est dans la chambre avec son père. C'est quelque peu émotionnel dans le coin."

"Ça ne me surprend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à ton sujet?"

"Rien qu'elle n'ait déjà deviné, sauf le fait que je lui ai dit mon âge."

(Je m'attendais à ce que Carlisle explose mais ça n'arrive pas, ce qui me surprend.)

"Et comment l'a-t-elle pris?" demande-t-il calmement.

"Elle n'était pas du tout effrayée. En fait, elle est vraiment remarquable. Elle accepte le "bizarre" sans poser de questions mais quand j'y réfléchis elle a passé beaucoup de temps à Forks alors elle aurait pu entendre des histoires de loup et de vampires. C'est la seule explication que j'aie."

"Alors que vas-tu faire à propos de cette greffe?"

"Rien, je suppose. Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans la chambre en criant 'Arrêtez ce que vous faites, Jacob Black est un loup!' Si tu m'avais affirmé que cela affecterait définitivement le père de Bella alors j'aurai dû faire quelque chose pour saboter le foie avant l'opération."

De façon surprenante Carlisle se met à rire, m'imaginant probablement en train de me battre avec un chirurgien qui faisait tomber l'organe. Ce n'est pas une image agréable.

"L'hôpital est-il dans la zone de danger?" demande-t-il.

"Oui, il n'est pas dans un bon endroit mais j'espère qu'ils auront été évacués avant le tremblement de terre. C'est un bâtiment assez moderne mais il y a encore une chance qu'il ne puisse pas résister à plus de 8.5 degrés sur l'échelle de Richter, ce qui est ce que peuvent supporter les derniers bâtiments construits."

"Alors quelle magnitude Alice a-t-elle prédit?"

"Autour de 9. C'est assez horrible, il ne restera plus beaucoup de Seattle et ensuite le tsunami poussera tous les débris à l'intérieur des terres, ce qui causera encore plus de dégâts."

"Quasiment aucune chance pour quiconque se trouvera sur son passage alors."

"Malheureusement. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait Carlisle. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela se produise et regarder des milliers de personnes mourir."

"Y compris les enfants de ton club d'art."

"Surtout les enfants de mon club d'art."

"Ah!" dit-il en réponse et je comprends qu'il voie quel a été le déclencheur pour moi de risquer ma propre existence. Il est bien conscient que je me soucie des enfants comme s'ils étaient à moi.

J'entends des mouvements dans la chambre de Charlie alors je commence à retourner là où elle m'a laissé.

"Je dois y aller Carlisle. Nous parlerons quand je rentrerai à la maison."

"Et ce sera quand?"

"Probablement demain. Je ne sais pas si Bella va travailler ou non mais je serai de retour dans la journée. Je dois changer les pneus de ma voiture, pourrais-tu demander à Emmett de m'en procurer un jeu?"

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de changer les pneus, Edward?"

"Je te le dirai quand je rentrerai. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire pourrait vous amuser … eh bien j'espère que ce sera le cas."

Je mets fin à l'appel et m'appuie contre le mur devant la chambre de Charlie là où Bella m'a laissé. Le chirurgien pour la greffe est arrivé et je peux l'entendre dire à Charlie que le foie du donneur est en bon état et aussi compatible que possible et qu'ils le prépareraient dans la nuit pour l'opération demain matin. On dit à Bella qu'elle doit partir car il reste beaucoup de tests à faire et qu'il faut que son père soit prêt pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque d'infection. Elle recommence à pleurer et une infirmière entre pour l'escorter. Quand elles ont franchi la porte, elle tombe dans mes bras et sanglote contre mon torse. Finalement je la soulève et l'emmène à la salle d'attente et la berce comme un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

"Ramène-moi à la maison, Edward," finit-elle par murmurer, je la pose doucement sur ses pieds et la guide vers l'entrée principale en gardant mon bras autour de ses épaules alors que nous allons vers la voiture. Pendant que je fais le tour de la voiture j'entends son téléphone bourdonner et je me demande qui l'appelle car il est presque minuit. Quand je rentre dans la voiture elle me murmure "C'est Sue, une amie de papa. Elle veut probablement savoir comment ça se passe."

Elle répond et dit 'Allô' mais avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose j'entends Sue lui dire "Jacob est mort Bella. Je viens juste d'avoir un texto de Billy qui me dit qu'ils viennent de le débrancher. Il voulait que je t'appelle pour que tu saches que Jacob ne te ferait plus de mal maintenant."

"Merci de me l'avoir dit Sue. Je m'y attendais parce que j'ai vu dans quel état il était. Je ne suis pas désolée pour Jacob mais plus pour Billy. J'irai le voir quand je rentrerai à la maison."

"Comment va Charlie, les préparatifs avancent?"

"Oui, pour le moment ils sont en train de le préparer. Ecoute Sue je promets que je te donnerai des nouvelles mais ne m'en veux pas si je raccroche. Je suis un peu émotive."

"Bien sûr," répond Sue. "Essaie de te reposer et de dormir, Bella. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie pendant les quelques jours à venir, ils restent d'être critiques."

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est vrai mais merci de t'inquiéter."

Et Bella raccroche et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule alors que je démarre. "Techniquement tu es un meurtrier à présent," dit-elle tranquillement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle est en train de dire.

"Mieux vaut cela que pleurer sur toi, j'ai agi en légitime défense par procuration."

"Je sais Edward et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante."

"J'espère que oui," réponds-je alors que je souhaite ardemment qu'elle soit avec moi pour l'éternité mais c'est trop espérer pour le moment.

Je prends mon temps, savourant chaque instant, pour la ramener chez elle. Comme je me rapproche de son appartement il me vient à l'idée qu'elle m'avait demandé plus d'explications sur ce désastre mais nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas savoir si elle sera en état d'aller au travail le matin mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a déjà dit, elle a planté la graine dans la tête du maire maintenant c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il va faire de cette information.

"Tu veux que je vienne?" demandé-je, en me garant en bas de son immeuble.

"Oui et non," répond-elle et elle soupire. "Il faut que je dorme Edward. Si tu montes je ne voudrais pas dormir mais je dois être reposée pour les prochains jours. Tu peux me promettre de me voir demain?"

"Bien sûr," je réponds. "Donne-moi ton téléphone."

Elle me le donne et je compose mon numéro. Je le laisse sonner une fois puis l'éteins, maintenant j'ai son numéro et elle a le mien.

"Appelle-moi quand tu veux Bella. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là pour toi."

"Merci," dit-elle puis elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de prendre son sac à main et de sortir de la voiture.

Avant de fermer la portière, elle se penche et me regarde droit dans les yeux. "Quoi que tu sois, je m'en fiche, Edward. Je porte peut-être un pantalon de jogging mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de fuir, aussi sombre que soit ton histoire. Je te fais confiance Edward. J'espère que tu peux en faire autant."

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne de la voiture et je la regarde ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et entrer sans se retourner ni faire un signe de la main. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas voir ma réaction, ce qui est une bonne chose car mon menton est sur ma poitrine à cause de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle veut que je lui fasse confiance. Cette fille n'est pas autre chose que remarquable, elle est extraordinaire, merveilleuse, étonnante, en fait je ne trouve pas le mot qui convient pour la décrire.

Avant de m'éloigner je regarde dans le rétroviseur la bande rouge et blanche qui flotte autour de l'endroit où j'ai assassiné Jacob Black il y a un peu plus de six heures. Quand je rentrerai à la maison je voudrai demander à Alice pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas prévenu de ce qui allait se passer même si cela n'a plus aucune importance à présent.

Elle avait vu Jacob poursuivre Bella à Forks alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cette attaque? Peut-être que Jake était devenu un loup après tout, Alice m'avait dit un jour qu'elle avait du mal à utiliser ses capacités quand ils étaient dans les parages. C'était inquiétant.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je n'avais pas suivi Bella chez elle après le travail, j'aurais pu la perdre pour toujours ce qui aurait été certainement dévastateur pour moi et pour la ville mais je sais que j'aurais dû continuer d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour le bien des enfants. Une chose que je sais maintenant c'est que si j'avais été en retard pour la sauver, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser combien mes sentiments pour elle étaient forts puisque je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la tenir dans mes bras. Maintenant je sais et ces quelques précieuses minutes m'ont fait réaliser que je ne serai jamais heureux sur cette terre à moins que Bella Swan devienne partie intégrante de ma vie.

 **BELLA**

 **Jeudi 4 mai**

Je ne m'inquiète pas de me laver le visage ou les dents quand je rentre. Je me déshabille et tombe dans le lit pour m'endormir en quelques minutes. Quand l'alarme sonne à sept heures, je ne sais plus où je suis parce que j'étais en train de rêver que j'étais dans ma chambre à Forks et je m'attendais à entendre les bruits de la forêt, les oiseaux, les animaux sauvages et le bruit des pins qui craquent autour de la maison. Mais j'entends le bruit de la circulation et des portes qui claquent.

Je sors les jambes du lit et c'est comme si la soirée d'hier avait été un rêve. Easy est devenu Edward et il est une sorte d'être surnaturel. Non seulement cela mais il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y en a d'autres comme lui, y compris un qui peut prédire l'avenir.

Et comme si ces révélations n'avaient pas été assez choquantes en soi, un donneur avait été trouvé pour Charlie, ce qui sur une échelle de un à dix donne un choc de valeur onze.

L'autre confession d'Edward, celle d'avoir été le modèle pour la sculpture de David par Michel-Ange n'était pas un choc aussi fort. Je suspectai déjà qu'Easy / le gars à la capuche / Edward était surnaturel d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors connaître son étrange passé n'était qu sur l'échelle des chocs.

Ensuite la nouvelle arrivée par Sue, que Jacob était mort. Je m'inquiétais pour sa famille et ses amis mais je ne pouvais pas le pleurer. Il était devenu incontrôlable et j'aurai été tout le temps en danger avec lui s'il n'avait pas été incarcéré en prison ou confiné dans la réserve.

Je n'étais ni choquée ni énervée par le fait qu'Edward l'ait tué même s'il me restait quelques questions à lui poser, comme par exemple, comment il était arrivé au bon endroit au bon moment hier _et_ samedi. En fin de compte c'était moi ou Jacob hier. Edward m'avait choisie.

Avant de sortir du lit je me demande si je vais au travail ou non. J'ai une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller mais je ne ferai que penser à ce qu'il se passe à l'hôpital et à la question de savoir si le maire fait le bon choix pour la ville.

Je pense que Charlie doit rentrer dans l'arène maintenant et je ne vais pas pouvoir appeler avant des heures. Ils ont mon numéro de téléphone donc c'est moi qui serai informée la première que la nouvelle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Je décide d'y aller car ce qu'il se passe au bureau est tout aussi important que ma vie compliquée.

Je prends une douche mais je ne peux pas avaler mes céréales à la cannelle ce matin, juste un café et une banane. Je me sens épuisée physiquement comme si je venais de courir un marathon et je suis tentée de prendre un taxi pour aller au travail mais je décide que marcher me fera du bien. Au moins il fait très beau ce matin alors quelques vitamines D me feront le plus grand bien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas anticipé mais quand je sors de l'immeuble, Edward m'attend. Il est appuyé contre _mon_ lampadaire, plutôt fringant. Pour une fois il ne porte pas son sweat à capuche et son pantalon de jogging habituels. Il porte une chemise à manches longues bleu foncé avec un pantalon couleur pierre. Son visage semble différent cependant, sa peau n'est pas aussi 'marbrée' qu'elle l'était hier soir et je me demande comment ça se fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas à quel point il est beau mais je remarque que ses yeux sont beaucoup plus sombres qu'hier alors je suppose qu'il porte des lentilles.

"Bonjour," dit-il en s'éloignant du lampadaire. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie sur le chemin du travail, ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," réponds-je avec un grand sourire et je peux dire que je rougis à nouveau. "Comment as-tu su que j'irai aujourd'hui? Je me suis demandé si je prenais un jour de congé."

"Je ne savais pas," répond-il. "Si tu n'étais pas sortie dans les dix prochaines minutes, je serais monté."

"Oh!" murmuré-je et je me sens immédiatement comme une idiote de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. "Merci, j'apprécie la compagnie," dis-je, en prenant la main qu'il m'offre.

"As-tu bien dormi?" demande-t-il.

"C'est surprenant mais oui. J'étais épuisée. Et toi?"

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir, Bella mais je me repose et médite la nuit. C'est le moment où ma famille est tranquille."

"Ta famille? Es-tu marié?" m'étouffé-je.

Il rit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer près de lui et m'embrasser le dessus de la tête.

"Non je ne suis pas marié. Je vis avec d'autres personnes, deux couples et une fille célibataire. Nous nous considérons comme une famille et nous avons nos hauts et nos bas comme des gens ordinaires."

"Vous êtes ensemble depuis cinq cents ans?"

"Non, seulement les cent derniers pour deux d'entre eux, les trois autres nous ont rejoints entre les années 1930 et 1960. La plupart du temps nous nous entendons très bien."

"J'aimerai les rencontrer," dis-je "Surtout celui qui peut voir l'avenir. Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"C'est elle et elle s'appelle Alice. Elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer aussi."

"Vraiment!" m'exclamé-je et puis j'ajoute doucement : "C'est gentil!"

Je réfléchis aux questions à poser en premier et je m'arrange pour savoir comment Edward est venu à Forks samedi.

"Comment as-tu su que Jacob tenterait quelque chose contre moi le week-end dernier? Tu m'as suivie à Forks?"

"Non pas exactement," répond-il. "C'est encore Alice, elle a vu un article à venir qui disait que tu avais été attaquée par un gars appelé Jacob Black. Je ne suis arrivé à Forks que tôt samedi matin et j'ai heureusement aperçu ta voiture devant le magasin puis je t'ai suivie."

"Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture derrière moi," réponds-je. "Il n'y avait que Jacob et moi sur la route. Où étais-tu? Comment as-tu surgi de la forêt si vite que je n'ai pas pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait?"

"Je peux courir très vite, Bella," répond-il mais il ne se vante pas. "J'ai suivi ta voiture quand tu as quitté le magasin et quand Black est venu derrière toi, je me suis propulsé depuis l'autre côté de la route et je l'ai entraîné dans la forêt. Je souhaiterai l'avoir achevé là-bas."

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?" demandé-je.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, je voulais juste qu'il sache que je veillais sur toi. J'ai présumé qu'il se calmerait."

"Tu veux dire qu'il sait, je veux dire qu'il savait pour les gens comme toi?"

Edward hoche la tête puis s'arrête de marcher et place ses mains sur mes bras. "Les Quileutes sont nos ennemis naturels, Bella. Jacob a dû entendre des histoires folkloriques sur nous en grandissant. Quand je l'ai attaqué, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que j'étais l'être cauchemardesque de son enfance mais je l'ai épargné pour qu'il puisse retourner voir ses aînés et leur dire qu'on était tout près et qu'on les surveillait. Qu'il leur ait dit ou non, je ne sais pas mais je ne m'approcherai plus de Forks car je ne veux pas commencer une guerre."

"Seigneur!" m'exclamé-je car c'est un autre niveau de bizarrerie. "Jacob était-il surnaturel? Il a grandi d'environ quinze centimètres depuis que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois et d'après ce que Charlie m'a dit, il était devenu agressif ces derniers temps."

"Il n'était pas surnaturel samedi dernier mais il aurait pu l'être hier. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

"Qu'était-il alors?" Je demande et ça me frappe comme un train express. Il y avait toujours eu des histoires à Forks sur la façon dont les tribus amérindiennes s'identifiaient aux animaux et la légende de Quileutes était qu'ils devenaient des loups quand le danger était proche. Jacob se transformait-il en loup?

Ma bouche doit s'ouvrir en grand alors que je me fige sur place. Tout mon monde est sens dessus dessous. Si Jacob était un loup, qu'est Edward? S'il était son ennemi naturel, qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui, un puma ou un ours?

"Je t'ai demandé hier soir ce que tu es, Edward, mais l'hôpital nous a appelés et nous a interrompus. J'ai dit que je ne m'enfuirais pas, alors dis-le-moi maintenant."

"Je te le dirai bientôt, Bella. Je te le promets. Il faudra que j'explique tout en détail et je ne veux pas que tu ailles au travail avec cela en tête, en plus de l'opération de ton père et avoir à convaincre le Maire d'évacuer la ville. Tu me fais confiance?"

Je hoche la tête comme si c'était logique. Je m'étais effondrée hier parce que j'avais surchargé mon cerveau avec toutes ces bizarreries, je ne voulais pas refaire ça sur un trottoir très fréquenté.

Il nous faut plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à la 5e Avenue où je persuade Edward de ne pas aller plus loin. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de l'immeuble au cas où Jay le verrait, même s'il ne ressemble pas au gars à la capuche ce matin. Avant de nous quitter, Edward me prend dans ses bras et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

"Tu as mon numéro, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème au travail ou avec ton père. Je peux être ici instantanément si tu as besoin de moi."

Il se penche et m'embrasse correctement sur les lèvres et je pense que mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant au moins cinq secondes. Je m'attends à ce que sa bouche soit dure mais elle est douce et chaude par rapport au reste du corps et j'en profite pleinement, l'embrassant en retour avec autant de passion que j'ose le faire dans une rue fréquentée.

Après notre séparation, il me caresse les cheveux et m'embrasse légèrement sur le front puis se tourne et part par le chemin d'où nous sommes venus, me laissant debout comme si j'étais pétrifiée, le regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin et disparaisse. Je pense que je serais restée là toute la matinée, hypnotisée par le souvenir de son baiser mais quelqu'un m'appelle, ce qui me sort de ma stupeur.

"Bella! C'était qui, ce type à l'air génial?" Kirsty crie en courant vers moi. "Tu es une cachotière, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un petit-ami."

"C'est une longue histoire," réponds-je et je sais que je rougis. "Je le connais depuis un an, je suppose. Je l'ai rencontré à Florence mais je ne savais pas qu'il était en ville avant hier. C'était une belle surprise."

"Il est italien?" Kirsty beugle d'excitation.

"Oui, mais il vit ici depuis un moment. Ecoute, Kirsty, je préfère que tu ne dises pas que tu l'as vu si tu veux bien. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent au travail en ce moment, alors je préfère garder ma vie privée pour moi. D'accord?"

"Bien sûr," répond-elle. "Un amant italien secret, comme c'est romantique!"

"Hmmmm," je murmure en m'emparant de son bras et je la traîne vers Isengard.

Il y a déjà une tasse de café qui m'attend quand j'arrive au bureau, ce dont je suis reconnaissante après les révélations de la dernière demi-heure. J'ai aussi remarqué que le bureau de Jay est parfaitemetn rangé pour une fois. Il est très bien habillé en costume et cravate et je me demande s'il a un rendez-vous après le travail puis je me rends compte qu'il s'attend à devoir mettre à exécution sa menace d'aller voir la presse avec ce que nous savons... ce qui veut dire qu'il se fera virer.

"As-tu entendu quelque chose?" demandé-je et je me sens de nouveau malade.

"Non ! J'attends juste que le téléphone sonne. Si nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles du Maire d'ici midi j'irai directement au Seattle Times, puis à au moins sur une chaîne de télévision. Tu viens avec moi?"

Je secoue la tête et j'explique pour Charlie. "Hier, j'aurais dit oui sans hésitation, mais mon père subit une greffe du foie en ce moment, donc je ne peux pas garantir dans quel état je vais être plus tard. Il pourrait ne pas survivre à l'opération."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, alors?" s'exclame Jay à haute voix.

"Pour me changer les idées, Jay. Je ne peux pas rester dans mon appartement ou dans une salle d'attente d'hôpital à attendre, j'ai préféré être ici pour faire quelque chose de constructif."

Jay hausse les épaules et continue à vider son bureau. Je prends une gorgée de mon café et je regarde par la fenêtre, imaginant à quoi ressemblera la vue après le tremblement de terre et le tsunami qui mettra la ville en pièces.

J'ai presque fini mon café quand mon téléphone de bureau sonne, ce qui me fait sursauter. Jay me jette un coup d'œil et je peux voir qu'il est sur les nerfs quand je décroche le combiné.

"Bonjour," dis-je prudemment. C'est Jan, l'assistante du maire.

"Le maire vous attend dans son bureau à dix heures pile, Mlle Swan. Vous pouvez emmener M. Whitlock avec vous."

"C'est d'accord," je réponds avec assurance. "Pouvez-vous me dire..."

Puis elle a raccroché.

"Okay…" Je marmonne en fixant le récepteur avant de le reposer. "Nous sommes convoqués, Jay."

"Je me demande pourquoi elle t'a appelée toi et pas moi…" réfléchit-il tout haut. "Peut-être qu'il va me virer de toute façon, quoi qu'il ait décidé de faire."

"Ne pense pas comme ça," réponds-je, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Il a plus besoin d'un travail que moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps qu'il n'est nécessaire. Même si le tremblement de terre ne se produit pas et miraculeusement, si j'ai encore un travail digne de ce nom mardi matin, je vais me tirer de là dès que les circonstances me le permettront.

* * *

A dix heures, nous sommes de nouveau dans les bureaux du maire, attendant qu'on nous appelle. Le Maire a déjà de toute évidence, des gens dans son bureau, on peut entendre des voix étouffées venant de derrière les lourdes portes en bois.

Il y a une dispute car il arrive qu'une voix s'élève au-dessus des autres et ça ne ressemble pas à celle du maire. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, un signal sonore retentit et Jan nous indique que nous pouvons entrer.

Nous sommes accueillis par la vision d'un maire très agité, d'une femme d'âge moyen et de deux hommes dans des costumes dont les visages ne trahissent rien, plus Jim qui a aussi l'air agité. Je ne peux pas dire à ce point, lesquels d'entre eux, s'il y en a, sont de notre côté. Le Maire fait un signe de la main aux trois étrangers et parle en premier.

"Ces gens sont des sismologues du réseau sismique nord-ouest pacifique. Je les ai appelés hier et j'ai transmis ce que vous avez dit. Ils sont là pour vous interroger. Asseyez-vous," dit-il en claquant des doigts.

"Je préfère rester debout," dit Jay en clignant des yeux et je hoche la tête pour signifier que je suis d'accord. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons prendre place dans le canapé pour les subordonnés qui nous est offert.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, à moins que vous n'acceptiez de prendre des mesures concernant ce que nous vous avons présenté, il n'y a aucune raison que nous restions ici," poursuit Jay. "Nous allons perdre un temps précieux alors que la ville et toute la région dessinée sur la carte doivent être évacuées d'urgence," ajoute-t-il avec force. "Je vous ai dit que j'allais voir la presse avec ça."

"Whitlock!" crache le maire, mais avant qu'il n'en dise plus, la femme parle.

"Mlle Swan," dit-elle, en se tournant vers moi et en souriant. "Pourriez-vous nous dire avec vos propres mots pourquoi pensez-vous que nous devrions prendre au sérieux la prédiction de cet artiste?"

"Bien sûr, c'est très simple," répondis-je, en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître convaincante puis je prends une profonde inspiration sachant que tout dépend de moi.

"Le jeune homme qui a fait ces peintures murales nous a prouvé, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il a la capacité de prédire l'avenir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, et franchement je m'en fiche, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui m'importe, c'est cette ville et les gens qui y vivent et aussi les gens le long de cette côte… et je ne crois pas que nous ayons le luxe d'ignorer ce qu'il nous dit ou le temps de tergiverser. S'il a tort et que par conséquent nous avons tort, alors c'est comme une répétition pour le prochain tremblement de terre… ou quand Rainier décidera de faire sauter son sommet encore une fois. A part une perturbation massive, qu'avons-nous à perdre?"

Jay ajoute alors. "Le tremblement de terre de samedi dernier, madame, venait-il de la faille de Cascadia?"

"Oui, c'est vrai", confirme-t-elle. "Nous surveillons de près la zone Cascadia depuis dix-huit mois, car le nombre de tremblements mineurs sur les plaques a augmenté considérablement, même si la population n'est pas au courant de quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent d'entre eux. Grâce à notre équipement immergé, nous savons que les plaques sont très sollicitées en ce moment et avant même que le maire ne nous appelle hier, nous craignions vraiment de nous diriger vers un tremblement de terre catastrophique.

"Le tremblement du week-end a été le plus important jusqu'à présent et nous espérions que c'était mineur comme les autres mais notre équipement nous dit le contraire. Pour cette raison, je suis d'avis d'évacuer les gens et les prédictions de votre artiste arrivent à point nommé. Malheureusement le maire doit encore être convaincu, même si les preuves sont accablantes."

"Quelle autre preuve vous faut-il?" Je plaide en adressant ma question au Maire. "C'est mortellement sérieux. Des milliers de personnes pourraient mourir, non seulement en ville mais aussi le long de la côte, de Vancouver à l'Oregon."

Les sourcils du maire s'élèvent vers le ciel comme si je disais n'importe quoi et je peux dire par son attitude qu'il n'y croie pas. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller à la jugulaire alors. Faire le boulot, il faut que ça devienne un peu plus personnel.

"Restez-vous en ville lundi, Monsieur? Et pouvez-vous me regarder dans les yeux et me promettre que vous n'avez pas déjà dit à votre femme de quitter Bainbridge Island?"

Le maire a l'air furieux de l'accusation mais je l'ai coincé et il le sait.

"Elle est toujours là?" Je pose la question d'une voix plus forte.

"Elle allait chez sa mère ce weekend de toute façon…" dit le maire en bafouillant et en devenant légèrement rouge.

"Espèce de putain d'hypocrite!" grogne Jay. "Je pourrais parier mon salaire annuel sur le fait que lundi vous ne serez pas dans les parages non plus."

Le maire se lève de sa chaise et pointe Jay du doigt.

"Ne vous avisez pas de me parler comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette ville. Je serai ici, dans ce bureau, à vingt heures lundi soir, en attendant que rien ne se passe, alors vous feriez mieux de me croire."

Il repousse bruyamment son fauteuil, se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde la ville. Je retiens mon souffle pendant qu'il décide quoi faire. J'espère juste et je prie pour qu'il fasse le bon choix.

"Voilà, j'ai pris ma décision," dit-il avec force, en se détournant de la vue. "Et je ne veux pas être influencé par autre chose que des faits prouvés. Pour l'instant, je rejette les prédictions de votre voyant, mais je suis prêt à écouter ces scientifiques. Je vais passer à la télé ce soir pour dire que les scientifiques du réseau sismique nord-ouest pacifique m'ont informé qu'ils ont reçu des informations inquiétantes de Cascadia et qu'un tremblement de terre majeur _pourrait_ , mais seulement _pourrait_ , être sur le point de frapper la ville."

Je respire à fond parce qu'au moins c'est un début, même si je sais que Jay ne sera pas content qu'il ne donne qu'un avertissement mais le maire n'a pas encore fini.

"Mlle Swan, vous avez dit hier que ce voyant avait prédit le gagnant du Kentucky Derby, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est vrai," dis-je, me demandant où il veut en venir.

"Qui va gagner?"

"Always Dreaming."

"Si Always Dreaming gagne, j'ordonnerai l'évacuation totale de la zone de votre artiste mais seulement parce que les sismologues nous ont avertis d'un éventuel tsunami. C'est aussi loin que je suis prêt à aller. Il appartiendra aux résidents de tenir compte de l'avertissement. Ils auront deux jours pour partir."

"Vous voulez dire que vous allez retarder de deux jours l'ordre d'évacuation et risquer la vie de milliers de personnes sur une putain de course de chevaux?" s'écrie Jay.

"Vous me demandez de croire un putain de médium!?" répliqua-t-il en colère. "Dites-moi, Whitlock, qui est raisonnable ici : vous ou moi? C'est le cul de qui qui sera en jeu si c'est une fausse alerte? Le vôtre ou le mien? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça va coûter à la ville si rien ne se passe, sans parler du traumatisme et du chaos qui vont s'ensuivre avec les gens qui vont tous essayer de quitter la ville d'un seul coup. On n'est pas en Floride, Whitlock… on n'est pas prêts pour une telle évacuation. Vancouver non plus. Ça va être un putain de cauchemar."

Jay est sans voix pendant un moment pendant qu'il digère tout ça. Mais le maire a tout à fait raison. Il est sur le point de prendre la parole d'un médium au sérieux, de faire une déclaration publique comme un fait scientifique qu'un tremblement de terre va certainement se produire dans les prochains jours, sachant que personne ne pourra jamais être vraiment aussi précis. Il devrait également vendre le tout aux autorités de la ville et au reste de l'Etat, aussi aux politiciens de l'Oregon _**et**_ tous les autres mais s'il avait tort, il prendrait tout le blâme. Je croyais fermement que le désastre allait se produire et que le maire avait raison mais en attendant le maire doit nous faire confiance.

Le Maire se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

"Avez-vous parlé à ce voyant, Bella? Ne vous foutez pas de moi maintenant."

Heureusement, je peux répondre honnêtement à cette question. "Je vous promets, Monsieur, que je n'ai pas parlé à la personne qui a prédit le désastre. Je vous le dirais si je l'avais fait."

Il s'assoit sur sa chaise en soufflant.

"Foutez le camp d'ici tout de suite, vous tous, sauf vous," grogne-t-il avec colère en montrant la scientifique. "J'appelle les chaînes de télévision pour mettre ça en place mais à partir de maintenant, vous trois (il pointe du doigt Jim, Jay et moi), n'avez pas intérêt à dire un seul mot à quiconque concernant les voyants, les peintures murales et les artistes qui prédisent l'avenir. Il n'y a aucune chance que je veuille être associé à ce genre de merde mystérieuse si c'est une fausse alerte. Je peux imaginer les caricatures et les blagues qui suivront. Ma carrière serait terminée en un instant et mon nom serait la risée de tous."

Je suis Jay en sortant du bureau et j'attends l'ascenseur sans parler. Jim est à la traîne car il discute avec les deux scientifiques et nous fait signe de ne pas l'attendre. Après la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur, Jay exhale et détache sa cravate pendant que j'essuie la sueur imaginaire de mon visage.

"Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'imaginais," dit Jay en souriant. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'accroche jusqu'au Kentucky Derby. Ce cheval a intérêt à gagner ou on est foutus."

Quand il le dit, il me vient soudain à l'esprit que "Always Dreaming" pourrait ne pas gagner le Derby du tout.

Alice vient peut-être de prédire le nom du cheval que j'ai choisi dans le tirage au sort, ce qui signifie que le maire ne fera pas l'annonce. Je dois le découvrir d'urgence. Comme les portes s'ouvrent, je fais semblant d'aller aux toilettes et je file dans le couloir.

Heureusement, c'est vide, alors j'appelle Edward et j'attends deux sonneries.

"Salut Bella... Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui, je vais bien. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Qui va gagner le Kentucky Derby samedi?"

"Comme tu as dû le comprendre avec la peinture murale c'est 'Always Dreaming'."

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement qu'Edward entend.

"Quoi de neuf?"

"C'est ce que je pensais mais comment savais-tu que j'aurais ce cheval au tirage au sort au travail?"

Edward se met alors à rire et je me demande pourquoi. "Bella, je ne suis pas magicien et Alice ne peut pas prévoir autant de détails, loin de là. C'est un pur hasard. Ces choses-là arrivent parfois pour de vrai."

"Je n'y crois pas…" je marmonne, pour une fois que j'ai tiré le ticket gagnant… mais je peux presque garantir que je ne pourrai pas toucher le prix. Edward continue.

"Bref, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père et tu as parlé au maire?"

"Je n'ai pas appelé l'hôpital et oui, j'ai parlé au maire. Il passe à la télé ce soir pour dire que les sismologues l'ont averti qu'un tremblement de terre majeur pourrait se produire. Il ne parlera du tsunami qu'après le Kentucky Derby."

"Quoi?!"

"Je sais, je sais. Il prend ta prédiction enfin celle d'Alice du Derby comme confirmation que tu as raison. Il dira à tout le monde d'évacuer juste après la course."

"Mais il ne restera que deux jours et quelques heures. C'est de la folie!"

"Je suis d'accord mais j'espère que la majorité des gens tiendra compte du premier avertissement et commencera à partir demain. C'est vendredi, donc les gens peuvent décider de partir à la fin de la semaine de travail. Je suis juste inquiète à cause de papa à l'hôpital, je doute qu'ils évacuent dès le premier avertissement."

"Tu as probablement raison. J'ai vérifié le bâtiment. Il est garanti jusqu'à un 8.5, donc il devrait être capable de résister au tremblement de terre mais ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour le tsunami. Je ne sais pas à quel étage se trouve l'unité des soins intensifs."

"Je le découvrirai ce soir si papa survit à l'opération. J'irai là-bas après le travail."

"Je viendrai te chercher mais je serai peut-être dans une voiture rouge cette fois."

"Merci, Edward. Tu me sauves la vie… à plus d'un titre."

Il glousse à ce sujet et dit quelque chose de surprenant. "Tu me sauves la vie aussi, Bella. Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre."

"Et quelle est-elle?" Je demande, bêtement.

"Toi, Bella. _Tu_ es ma raison de vivre, _tu es_ ma vie maintenant. Je te verrai à dix-sept heures trente," et ensuite il raccroche.

"Waouh!"

* * *

Note de l'auteur

 _Carlisle a l'air d'être d'accord avec la situation de Bella maintenant, ce qui est un soulagement, Charlie est en salle d'opération et le maire commence à avoir du bon sens, ce qui est un autre soulagement, même si... il attend le résultat du Kentucky Derby pour ordonner à tout le monde de partir. Espérons que les habitants prendront en compte le premier avertissement et commenceront à quitter la ville immédiatement ou ce sera le chaos samedi soir._

 _Si Charlie peut récupérer assez pour pouvoir être déplacé, et cela sera le plus gros tracas de Bella pour l'instant, et s'il est encore trop malade pour être transféré dans un autre hôpital, pensez-vous qu'elle l'abandonnera lundi soir et se sauvera?_

 _La prochaine fois, le maire passe à la télévision et Bella en apprend beaucoup plus sur le passé d'Edward - aïe !_

 _Joan xx_


	23. Chapitre 23

.

 **CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

Après que Bella ait raccroché, je digère ce qu'elle vient de me raconter à propos du maire qui ne voulait pas parler du tsunami avant le Derby samedi, ce qui est totalement fou. De plus il ne ferait que citer des preuves scientifiques dans son annonce de ce soir, ce que j'avais espéré qu'il ferait dès le premier jour. En me dirigeant vers les portes fenêtres pour pouvoir regarder au loin, je sens que je peux me détendre pour la première fois depuis des mois car il y a de bonnes chances que je passe entre les mailles des règles arbitraires d'Aro.

Quand j'avais décidé de faire ces fresques dépeignant l'avenir, sauver les enfants avait été ma priorité numéro un et j'étais préparé à risquer ma vie pour eux. J'étais heureux ici mais je n'avais rien à l'époque de plus important que les enfants et franchement je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre après ce désastre si je n'avais rien fait pour les sauver des caprices de Mère Nature. A présent j'avais Bella dans ma vie et une raison de survivre supplémentaire, rester sous le radar pour éviter la colère d'Aro était maintenant devenu mon objectif principal.

Je ne m'étais jamais entendu avec Aro, chef autoproclamé des Volturi. Pendant les trois premiers siècles de mon existence de vampire, quand je vivais principalement en Italie, mes capacités en lecture des pensées étaient un secret que je gardais pour moi car personnellement je me serais senti mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un de mes proches pouvait aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans mes pensées. Mais la raison la plus convaincante pour laquelle j'avais gardé ça secret c'était que je ne voulais pas qu'Aro découvre que j'avais cette capacité car il aurait voulu me recruter dans son "personnel". J'avais donc évité tout contact avec Aro et ses disciples autant que possible.

Au début des années 1700 il se mit à me chercher quand ses partisans et lui pourchassèrent un groupe de vampires déloyaux qui s'était soulevé contre lui. Aro possède aussi cette faculté de lire dans les pensées et quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois il a insisté pour le faire, pour prouver mon innocence ou le contraire. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le bloquer, il découvrit mon secret et depuis ce moment il envie ma capacité qui est supérieure à la sienne.

Quand il veut lire dans les pensées, il faut qu'il touche l'humain ou le vampire avant de pouvoir plonger dans leurs pensées, ce dont je n'ai pas besoin mais il peut aussi fouiller dans tes souvenirs, ce qui est très dangereux si tu essaies de lui cacher quelque chose.

Son problème avec moi, mis à part le fait que je ne veuille pas le rejoindre c'est que je suis le seul vampire qui ait la capacité de lire dans son cœur froid et mort et je présume qu'il se sent vulnérable en ma présence. Cela met aussi fin à son fantasme d'être le vampire le plus puissant de la planète alors dans son esprit paranoïaque je suis l'ennemi numéro un.

Au cours des siècles, il a fait toutes sortes de tentatives pour me discréditer ainsi il pourrait me détruire légalement mais sans succès car je me suis toujours rendu compte que ses partisans arrivaient et comme je pouvais connaitre leurs plans à l'avance, ils échouaient. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune intention de le renverser ou d'utiliser mes capacités pour en tirer avantage mais lui est incapable de comprendre cela car il est ivre de pouvoir et croit que chaque vampire pense comme lui.

Quand j'ai été sauvé par Carlisle et Esmée qui sont très respectés dans le monde des vampires puis invité à vivre avec eux, Aro a naturellement supposé que Carlisle était sur le point de créer une opposition à la "famille royale" car Carlisle critiquait ouvertement sa façon de diriger. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'on lui a suggéré de quitter l'Europe, annulant ainsi la rumeur selon laquelle "Callisto Cullaro" (nom italien de Carlisle) envisageait de reprendre Volterra. Même si nous vivions sur un autre continent, Carlisle était constamment attentif à la menace italienne car nous savions bien qu'une fois que l'un de nous aurait passé la porte de ce château misérable, nous ne reverrions plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Quand Alice est arrivée dans notre famille avec ses capacités incroyables, Aro a dû finalement accepter que notre famille est une équipe invincible. Nous n'avons pas eu de contact direct avec lui depuis qu'elle nous a rejoints dans les années 1960 et nous voulons que ça reste ainsi mais il envoie toujours des espions à l'occasion pour voir où nous en sommes.

C'est pourquoi Carlisle est aussi catégorique au point d'en devenir paranoïaque pour que nous gardions la tête basse afin de ne donner à Aro aucune raison d'envoyer son armée contre nous, ni lui donner une excuse pour nous ordonner de rentrer à Volterra.

Donc même si notre pays d'origine nous manque désespérément à Carlisle, Esmée et moi nous sommes tous soulagés de constater que plus de cinq mille cinq cents kilomètres nous en séparent maintenant.

Mais je suis déterminé à retourner en Italie un jour, même s'il est toujours le Roi du Château.

Et jusqu'à mon indiscrétion avec les fresques il n'y avait eu aucune raison dans ma vie, ni dans celle de notre famille de nous dénoncer et d'après ce que Bella venait de me dire au téléphone, le maire garderait le silence sur les prédictions, ce que j'espérais depuis le début.

Donc si la situation restait la même, le pari que j'avais pris et qui aurait pu aboutir à me faire arracher la tête puis être jeté dans le feu par les Volturi pour avoir brisé leurs règles, s'éloignait, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais dorénavant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

La transformation de Jacob m'avait perturbé pour la première fois depuis des années car je suis convaincu qu'il y a des vampires à proximité et que s'ils sont des espions d'Aro ça veut dire que leur attention est sur nous à nouveau, ce qui peut vouloir dire qu'ils m'ont vu avec Bella.

Je sais que je dois être très prudent pendant les prochains jours, même si ça ne va pas à l'encontre des lois d'Aro d'interagir avec les humains. Mais si je dévoile à Bella ce que je suis, cela pourrait constituer une autre violation des règles et ça lui donnerait l'excuse qu'il cherche depuis longtemps pour me détruire.

Une fois que j'ai déposé Bella chez elle, après sa visite à l'hôpital je suis rentré directement à la maison et avoué à Carlisle avoir délibérément tué Jacob Black. Au début il était en colère mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait un couteau et avait l'intention de tuer Bella, il a été plus compréhensif même si ça lui faisait horreur de perdre une vie.

Comme moi il semblait très préoccupé par le fait que les Quileute se transforment à nouveau, ce dont nos cousins d'Alaska nous avaient mis en garde lorsque nous avions envisagé de venir vivre dans cette région pour la première fois. Nous n'avions eu aucune raison de visiter leur réserve mais quelque chose avait déclenché le processus pour qu'ils recommencent et en lisant les pensées de Carlisle je pouvais dire qu'il pensait tout comme moi qu'Aro avait envoyé des espions dans la région.

Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital avec Bella, Emmett avait fini de charger le camion, la maison était pratiquement vide quand je rentrais. Il avait décidé de partir le vendredi après-midi pour l'Alaska, emmenant Esmée et Rosalie, nous laissant avec Alice passer la journée à garer notre flotte de voitures dans les plus hauts parkings à étage de Seattle. Si elles survivaient au tremblement et au déluge qui suivrait, ce serait formidable mais sinon ce ne serait pas grave. Carlisle comptait toujours partir pour l'Alaska avec le Riva, samedi matin alors qu'Alice et moi avions l'intention de le suivre en Lugano.

Cependant mes projets dépendraient du moment et de la manière dont Bella voudrait quitter la ville, ce qui signifiait qu'Alice devrait peut-être partir seule sur le yacht, ce qu'elle est parfaitement capable de faire.

Comme Emmett est toujours en train de réparer ma voiture quand il est l'heure pour moi de retrouver Bella après son travail, il me prête son italienne rouge vif. La journée a été incroyablement belle aujourd'hui et la soirée allait être sans doute aussi chaleureuse et sensuelle donc elle serait idéale pour une conduite ciel ouvert, j'espérais que Bella apprécierait.

Une fois sur la route en train de m'approcher de la ville, la circulation semble beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, j'arrive au bâtiment de Bella en un temps record et me gare à mon emplacement habituel. Les chaines de télévision locales ont rapporté toute la journée que le maire ferait une annonce importante à dix-huit heures qui serait également diffusée sur toutes les chaines de radio de la ville mais nous serons probablement à l'hôpital d'ici là. Je l'écouterai dans la voiture pendant que Bella rendra visite à son père.

J'aperçois Jay et la fille rousse qui sortent du bâtiment peu après cinq heures et demie mais Bella n'apparaît que cinq minutes plus tard. Je la regarde attentivement alors qu'elle se dirige vers moi à la recherche d'un indice évident de détresse mais elle semble aller bien ce qui signifie que l'opération de son père a réussi.

"Waouh! Une Ferrari!" s'exclame-t-elle alors que je lui ouvre la portière et qu'elle se glisse gracieusement dans le siège baquet. "Combien de voiture as-tu?"

"Elle est à mon frère, Emmett," je lui explique en prenant le volant. "Il répare la mienne."

"Ton _frère_. Est-il ton vrai frère?"

"Non, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang mais il est la chose la plus proche d'un frère que j'aie jamais eue. Nous nous disputons à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi et il est agaçant parfois mais je l'aime. Sa femme est une emmerdeuse mais ils s'adorent. Alors si elle le rend heureux ça me suffit."

"Femme? Tu veux dire que vous pouvez vous marier?"

"Oui en quelque sorte. Ils se sont mariés à Las Vegas au début des années soixante. Les formalités sont très lâches et personne ne pose de question. C'était vrai alors Rosalie a pu porter une robe de mariée."

Bella rigola et moi aussi. Je me souviens bien de ce jour, tout dans l'excès mais Rosalie avait pu avoir sa robe, ce qui était la chose la plus importante.

"Je suppose que tu as appelé l'hôpital?" demandé-je.

"Ils m'ont appelé quand papa est sorti de chirurgie. Il reste dans un sommeil artificiel. Le médecin m'a dit que l'opération s'était aussi bien déroulée que possible mais que les quarante-huit heures à venir sont critiques. Ils sauront à ce moment-là si son corps va accepter le foie ou pas. Cela nous amènera à samedi matin et alors espérons-le, il sera assez bien pour être transféré dans un autre hôpital d'ici dimanche."

"Combien de temps tu veux rester avec lui ce soir?" lui demandé-je.

"Environ une demi-heure, pourquoi?"

"Alice veut te rencontrer. Je lui ai dit qu'on la retrouverait au bord de l'eau. Ça te va?"

"Oui ce serait formidable," répond-elle avec enthousiasme. "Cela me distraira pendant un moment tant que je peux me procurer quelque chose à manger en chemin. Tu aimes la restauration rapide?"

"J'ai déjà mangé… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons ce qu'il faut en chemin et je m'arrêterai."

"Génial!" dit-elle, alors que j'essaie de ne pas avoir la nausée en y pensant. J'espère juste qu'elle ne mangera pas n'importe quoi près de moi car l'odeur des hamburgers m'incommode vraiment.

Je la dépose à l'entrée de l'hôpital et elle me promet de ressortir au plus tard à six heures et demie, à moins qu'il n'y ait une mauvaise nouvelle, dans ce cas elle m'appellera. Il est presque six heures alors je trouve une station de radio et j'attends ce que le maire a à dire. Le présentateur l'annonce et je l'entends qui se racle la gorge avant de commencer à parler et je peux dire à ses premiers mots qu'il est vraiment anxieux.

 _Citoyens, citoyennes de Seattle et de l'Etat de Washington. Je m'adresse à vous ce soir en tant que maire de Seattle mais également en tant que natif de cette grande ville._

 _Ce matin j'ai reçu des informations troublantes que je vous transmets de toute urgence. On m'a prévenu qu'il était fort possible qu'un séisme majeur se produise dans la semaine. Des scientifiques du Pacific Northwest Seismic Network qui surveillent en permanence la zone de subduction de Cascadia m'ont fait savoir qu'il y avait une activité accrue et du stress sur la ligne de faille au cours des dernières semaines. Samedi soir nous avons tous ressenti une légère secousse mais il pourrait s'agit de l'annonce d'un séisme beaucoup plus important qui pourrait causer de graves dommages à la ville et à ses environs._

 _La zone de subduction de Cascadia est en mer. Il est donc possible qu'un puissant séisme provoque un raz de marée qui pourrait submerger la ville. Il est possible que cela n'arrive pas, je souhaite donc ne pas alarmer les habitants à ce stade. Cependant je suggérerais aux propriétaires de bateaux d'envisager de les emmener dans d'autres ports ou marinas, spécifiquement ceux qui sont plus bas sur la côte pacifique ou au nord de l'Alaska. Par précaution le terminal des navires de croisière sera fermé à partir de dimanche et la base navale déplacera tous ses navires à quai._

 _J'ai pris contact avec les autorités de l'Oregon et de Vancouver, de Colombie Britannique qui conseillent également à leurs citoyens de se préparer à évacuer. J'ai informé notre gouverneur et les membres du congrès de la situation et ils ont approuvé ce message._

 _Bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que je recevrai d'autres informations. Mon bureau est en contact permanent avec les sismologues et si des informations précises sont à venir soyez assurés que je vous les communiquerai immédiatement._

 _En attendant je vous suggère de continuer à écouter les annonces à la radio et à la télévision et à vous préparer à évacuer la zone. Si vous avez des membres de votre famille ou des amis qui vivent au moins à cent cinquante kilomètres de la côte et qui pourraient vous accueillir, je vous prie instamment de fermer votre maison et d'y aller pendant le week-end. J'ai demandé à la garde nationale de s'installer dans la ville pour protéger les biens des pillards._

 _Je resterai en ville pour coordonner l'évacuation mais je vous demande de ne pas submerger les autorités par des demandes d'assistance. Veillez également à vos voisins âgés ou handicapé. Mes collègues feront une annonce spéciale en ce qui concerne les moyens de transport._

 _Ceci est l'opportunité de montrer aux Etats-Unis et au reste du monde comment faire face à une crise majeure. Je sais pertinemment que les citoyens de l'état de Washington sont les meilleurs hommes du monde et nous n'avons rien à prouver à personne mais il n'y a aucun mal à montrer aux autres comment ça doit se passer._

 _Bonne chance à tous et que Dieu vous bénisse!_

Lorsque le maire a fini j'entends le présentateur souffler 'Putain de merde' dans le micro. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'il était ouvert mais j'imagine qu'il faisait écho à la réaction de la majorité des personnes qui a écouté cette annonce.

Je me demande ce que serait ma réaction si j'étais un être humain ordinaire qui entend cela pour la première fois. Les habitants de Washington sont habitués aux tremblements de terre mais je doute que dans l'Etat quelqu'un ait connu plus de six ou sept sur l'échelle de Richter.

Les tremblements de terre et les tsunamis ne nous font pas peur, la seule catastrophe que nous craignons c'est le feu qui, je suppose, pourrait se déclencher si les gazoducs étaient endommagés par le tremblement de terre mais nous pouvons nous éloigner plus rapidement du danger en courant qu'une voiture et nous pouvons aussi soulever de lourds objets si nous sommes ensevelis. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'air non plus, seulement pour parler, alors nous avons toutes les chances de survivre quelque soit le type de catastrophe.

J'ai déjà vécu des tremblements de terre en Italie où ils sont assez fréquents et j'ai parfois sauvé des personnes piégées sans être vu mais je n'ai jamais vécu un tsunami ou un tremblement de terre aussi fort.

J'écoute la rediffusion de l'annonce du maire lorsque Bella ouvre la portière et monte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle revienne si tôt, il n'est que six heures vingt.

"L'enfer se déchaîne là-dedans," dit-elle alors que je démarre la voiture. "Le discours du maire a mis tout le monde dans un état d'effervescence et les plans d'urgence sont en train d'être mis en place pendant que nous parlons."

"Bien," réponds-je en accélérant. "Comment va ton père?"

"Il est inconscient, connecté à des machines qui paraissent futuristes mais ça semblait aller. Pas de signe de rejet pour le moment mais ce n'est que le début. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui avant qu'il ne se réveille, ce qui devrait être demain dans la matinée, m'ont-ils dit."

J'entends son estomac gronder, ce qui me rappelle que nous devons nous arrêter. Lorsque nous trouvons le resto je suis soulagé qu'elle achète un hamburger au poisson ou peu importe comment ils l'appellent. Et elle me propose de le manger dehors car elle ne veut pas salir la voiture et me faire avoir des problèmes avec Emmett. Je peux gérer l'odeur du poisson cuit, c'est vraiment leurs produits avec de la viande qui me donnent envie de vomir.

Je gare la voiture dans un parking sécurisé en front de mer parce qu'Emmett a insisté, il est obsédé, il a peur qu'on la lui vole. Compte tenu de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains jours, je pense qu'il est un peu ridicule car elle pourrait être transformée en un bric-à-brac après le séisme mais puisque je dois la lui rendre ce soir c'est son problème. Je n'aime pas les voitures de luxe ni même les italiennes. C'est Emmett qui aime les choses rutilantes.

Nous marchons main dans la main vers la mer où je repère Alice assise sur un petit mur. Elle parle à un gars en costume ce qui me surprend mais quand je me rapproche je me rends compte de qui il s'agit.

"C'est Jay!" s'exclame Bella, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "A qui parle-t-il?"

"Ma sœur," réponds-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surpris. "C'est Alice."

"Comment diable connait-elle Jay?" me demande-t-elle et je peux dire qu'elle essaie de comprendre comment il la connait et depuis combien de temps.

"Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas?" Je lui suggère quand nous approchons.

Je vois la tête de Jay se retourner quand Alice nous voit en train de traverser l'Alaskan Way et il se relève lorsque ses yeux se posent sur mon visage. Il me reconnait tout de suite même si je ne porte pas mon uniforme de peintre puis il remarque que Bella et moi nous tenons la main.

"Enfer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" dit-il à Bella qui rigole.

"Jay je te présente Edward. Edward est le frère d'Alice."

"Frère?" s'écrie-t-il. "Tu viens là pour te faire une idée sur moi?"

"Absolument pas," souris-je. "Alice est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Je ne suis ni son gardien ni son protecteur."

"Ravie de l'entendre Edward. Alors c'est toi le voyant?"

"J'ai bien peur que non. Essaie de deviner."

Bien sûr, je peux voir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Jay et c'est assez comique quand il essaie de résoudre le problème. Et quand il comprend, il reste dans le déni total.

"Toi?!" s'exclame-t-il, en se tournant vers Alice. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire."

"Désolé Jasper mais c'est vrai. Je peux voir l'avenir et Edward est télépathe alors fais bien attention à quoi tu penses, spécialement si tes intentions à mon égard ne sont pas honorables."

"Jasper? Enfer qui est Jasper?" s'étonne Bella.

Je n'avais jamais vu un homme rougir aussi vite. Sûrement parce que ses intentions concernant Alice ne sont pas si honorables et en plus il suppose que je peux savoir ce qu'il pense ou alors il est gêné par ce nom, ce qui amuse beaucoup Bella quand elle comprend. Puis le fait que je suis télépathe arrive à sa compréhension et elle en reste bouche bée.

"Tu veux dire que tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé tout ce temps?" gémit-elle. "Oh seigneur!"

"Ne panique pas," dis-je, en la prenant dans mes bras ainsi elle ne s'éloignera pas de moi. "Tu es la seule personne sur la planète qui reste un mystère pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a dans ta merveilleuse tête alors détends-toi."

"Ah c'est vrai?" dit-elle et je peux dire qu'elle est soupçonneuse car ses yeux se plissent.

"Oui c'est vrai," confirme Alice. "Ça le rend fou depuis qu'il t'a vue pour la première fois. Il est même venu chez toi pendant que tu dormais pour voir si tu laissais tomber ta garde. Et je l'ai drôlement engueulé pour ça."

"Elle le sait," dis-je avec suffisance. "Elle s'est réveillée quand j'y étais. C'est pour ça que je lui ai envoyé des fleurs parce que je l'ai effrayée."

"Ah tout s'éclaire maintenant!" dit Jasper puis il se tourne vers Bella. "Tu ne m'as pas tout dit à ce moment-là. Et pour être honnête… je suis un peu déçu."

"Je suis désolée," répond Bella. "Si je t'avais dit qu'Edward était venu dans ma chambre, tu aurais appelé la police, pas vrai?"

"Je suppose mais bon arrêtons de parler de toute l'étrangeté de ces choses? Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il va se passer lundi et est-ce que vous êtes _absolument sûrs_ de tout ça?"

Alice hoche la tête en regardant autour d'elle. "Tout ça aura disparu quand tout sera fini, Jasper. Le viaduc et tous les vieux bâtiments par ici vont s'effondrer, la vague va pousser tous les débris à travers la ville, causant encore plus de dégâts, même aux nouveaux bâtiments."

"Et les blessés?" demande Jasper. "Savez-vous combien de gens ne seront pas en mesure de s'échapper?"

"Non, parce qu'il y a plusieurs scénarios différents qui dépendent des décisions du maire. J'ai été heureuse qu'il ait mentionné le tsunami dans son annonce de ce soir, parce que ce qui s'est passé en Indonésie et en Thaïlande était horrible. Les gens qui se souviennent des images de l'époque vont partir rapidement."

"Il a parlé du tsunami?" demande Bella. "Il a dit aujourd'hui qu'il ne le ferait qu'après le Kentucky Derby. Cette sismologue a dû vraiment insister fortement sur tsunami. C'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Mais avant qu'on aille plus loin, Jasper, je veux savoir comment tu connais Alice?"

"Je lui ai donné ma carte quand je regardais la fresque de CenturyLink Field avant que tu commences à travailler avec moi. Elle était là avec une autre fille mais j'ai peur de n'avoir eu d'yeux que pour Alice. J'espérais et priais qu'elle m'appelle, ce qu'elle a fait quand je quittais l'immeuble ce soir, alors je suis là."

"Alors quel est le plan?" dit Edward. "J'ai le club d'art demain et je vais dire aux enfants de ne pas venir lundi car je quitte la ville. Alice et moi prenons un bateau pour l'Alaska samedi donc si tu veux venir, Jasper, tu es le bienvenu. Toi aussi, Bella."

Jasper répond : "Merci, je vais peut-être te prendre au mot, Edward," et il a l'air très excité. "Je vais travailler demain pour faire ma part et je m'en vais. Je ne traînerai pas dans le coin plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et toi, Bella ?"

"Ça dépend de mon père. S'ils le déplacent, j'irai avec lui. S'ils ne peuvent pas le déplacer, je devrai subir le tremblement de terre et le tsunami à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul."

Quand elle le dit j'ai l'impression d'être frappé par une masse. Je n'avais stupidement jamais considéré que Bella ne quitterait pas son père s'il devait rester à l'hôpital. J'ai égoïstement présumé qu'elle voudrait partir pour se sauver et être avec moi. Je suis abasourdi, et dans les proportions épiques, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous devrions discuter mais pas maintenant, pas devant Alice et Jasper.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande Alice, ce qui veut dire que j'ai dû rêvasser une seconde.

"Oui, je vais bien," je réponds avec un sourire forcé. "Vous avez des projets? Sinon, je ramène Bella chez elle, elle a eu une longue journée."

"Non, on va juste parler," répond Jasper. "Si tu es prête à m'expliquer comment tu vois l'avenir, Alice."

"Hmmmmmm, ça pourrait demander beaucoup d'explications," glousse-t-elle. "Je te verrai à la maison, Edward. Amusez-vous bien." Et puis elle me fait un clin d'œil très suggestif qui n'est pas perdu pour Bella qui rougit.

"Au revoir!" répond Bella en faisant demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin par lequel nous sommes arrivés. Je passe mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'attire contre moi, j'ai une envie incontrôlable de sentir que je la protège. Si elle est catégorique sur le fait de rester avec son père quoi qu'il arrive, alors je resterai avec elle afin de la sauver si l'hôpital s'effondre ou s'il est inondé. Je ne peux pas risquer de la perdre maintenant. Je l'ai attendue pendant plus de six cents ans et je ne vais pas rater cette occasion de bonheur, même si c'est éphémère.

"Tu es bien silencieux," dit-elle, alors que nous approchons de la voiture que les jeunes qui viennent d'arriver sont en train d'admirer. Je leur fais le regard "ne touche pas à ça" et ils reculent immédiatement et se dirigent vers la sortie.

"Désolé," réponds-je. "Tu m'as décontenancé, en disant que tu allais rester avec ton père. Bien sûr que tu le dois et je ne vais pas essayer de t'en dissuader mais réfléchis bien. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes en danger pour lui."

Je lui ouvre la portière et je l'aide à s'assoir puis je marche lentement jusqu'à la porte du conducteur, en lui donnant du temps pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. Quand je rentre, elle se met à pleurer.

"Hé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, Bella," dis-je et j'essaie de l'enlacer mais cette voiture n'est pas la meilleure pour être affectueux, la console centrale est un obstacle. Je peux embrasser le haut de sa tête et lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

"J'ai peur, Edward," dit-elle, entre ses reniflements. "Je ne peux pas l'abandonner mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Est-il possible qu'Alice découvre ce qui arrivera à l'hôpital? S'il survit au tremblement de terre, alors peut-être que papa pourrait être déplacé au dernier étage."

"Bella, il n'y aura plus d'électricité après le tremblement de terre, donc même si l'hôpital survit au séisme et au tsunami, les machines auxquelles il est branché cesseront de fonctionner quand les générateurs finiront par tomber en panne. S'il est encore mal en point, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être transféré dans un centre de soins loin d'ici et si cela n'arrive pas, ses chances de survie sont minces, voire inexistantes. Je suis désolé."

Bella se remet à pleurer, alors je saute de l'autre côté de la voiture, j'ouvre sa portière pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je me déplace pour m'asseoir sur le siège du passager où elle sanglote contre ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que ma chemise soit trempée mais je la serre fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens un frisson qui me fait réaliser que mon corps froid n'est pas le plus confortable pour Bella. Du coup je me lève et je la mets sur ses pieds.

"Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord?"

Elle hoche la tête puis se glisse dans son siège. Je passe de nouveau du côté du conducteur et je démarre. Je veux l'emmener chez elle avant qu'elle se remette à pleurer, ce qui est inévitable. Elle a passé la journée à refouler ses émotions, alors elle devait craquer à un moment donné et je suis content d'être là quand tout est sorti.

Je suis tenté de laisser la voiture dans la rue mais je la gare dans le parking où j'avais caché la mienne. En sortant, je donne un pourboire de cinquante dollars au gardien pour qu'il garde un œil dessus et il promet de le faire. C'est à environ cinq minutes à pied de l'appartement de Bella et le soleil est sur le point de couler dans l'océan pour la nuit mais il fait encore clair. Nous sommes sur le point de monter la colline jusqu'à l'immeuble de Bella quand elle s'arrête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ton visage et ton cou ?" dit-elle et elle me regarde bizarrement.

Je lève la main et je touche ma peau mais je ne vois rien d'évident.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandé-je.

"Ta peau brille? Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dessus?"

Je réalise alors que les larmes de Bella ont dissout la lotion d'un côté de mon visage et sur mon cou, elle peut donc voir le vrai moi. Il va falloir lui expliquer.

"Je te dirai quand on sera à l'intérieur," lui réponds-je, puis je saisis sa main et je la tire vers le haut de la colline. Je remarque alors que ma main libre scintille là où j'ai essuyé ses larmes. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaît avant de rentrer. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Bella s'excuse et disparaît dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et je suis triste qu'elle doive vivre dans cet endroit sombre et exigu avec des meubles fatigués et des tapis abîmés. Il fait aussi froid et humide ici alors j'allume le radiateur électrique et cherche le thermostat et finis par le trouver caché derrière un placard, ce qui est un endroit stupide pour le mettre. Je l'augmente au maximum et je mets la main sur le radiateur qui est vieux et je le sens chauffer instantanément.

Je pense à la petite maison de Forks. Je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais vécu dans un endroit luxueux avant, à moins que son beau-père en Floride soit mieux loti mais elle n'y était pas restée assez longtemps pour en profiter s'il l'est.

Elle sort de la salle de bains, les yeux rouges et je sais qu'elle a pleuré, alors je l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé. Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'elle parle. Je suppose qu'elle a cent et une questions pour moi. Je me demande encore s'il faut lui dire toute la vérité mais j'attends de voir comment se passe l'interrogatoire avant de décider si je vais... admettre être un vampire.

"Pourquoi ta peau brille-t-elle, Edward ?" chuchote-t-elle, comme si c'était un secret.

"Elle ne brille qu'à la lumière directe du soleil, Bella. J'ai un pigment différent de celui d'un humain normal. Tu as des taches de rousseur sur ton nez, je brille."

"Hmmmmmm," dit-elle et elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi ton corps est-il si froid et si dur? Tu es souple comme un humain mais c'est presque comme si tu étais un homme de pierre."

"C'est ainsi que nous sommes. Nous avons des zones douces, comme les traits de notre visage et d'autres parties du corps."

"Vraiment?" me répond-elle et j'entends une pointe d'humour dans ce mot.

"Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, vas-tu faire comme le chaperon rouge et dire : "Quelles grandes dents tu as mère-grand?"

"Tes dents ne m'intéressent pas, Edward. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux parties douces de ton corps."

Sur ce, elle recule, se tourne et me chevauche pour se mettre face à moi et m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

"Ta bouche est très douce, Edward," dit-elle, puis m'embrasse à nouveau. "C'est doux à l'intérieur?" demande-t-elle aguichante puis m'embrasse cette fois avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ma langue entre en action et s'enfonce profondément dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Sa langue se bat avec la mienne au fur et à mesure que le baiser devient plus intense et plus frénétique et elle me tire contre elle et enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, si fort que je peux sentir sa chaleur.

Tout se passe si vite et je tombe sous son charme. Ma bite me fait un mal de chien, alors je me bagarre avec la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon pendant qu'elle fait de même avec le sien, sans interrompre le baiser.

Mais un moment de clairvoyance m'envahit et je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je m'éloigne d'elle si vite que je me retrouve de l'autre côté de la pièce et je m'écrase bruyamment contre le mur.

Avec le dos au mur, je glisse sur le sol et je me mets la tête dans les mains pendant que j'essaie de me contrôler. Je la veux tellement mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque, pas tant qu'elle est encore humaine. Je sais qu'Emmett a couché avec beaucoup de femmes humaines avant de rencontrer Rosalie mais il n'a jamais eu de relation émotionnelle avec l'une d'elles, donc s'il avait perdu le contrôle, ça aurait été de la malchance à ses yeux. Si je tue Bella, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre après, à cause de la culpabilité et du fait de l'avoir perdue.

Je lève les yeux et je vois que Bella est assise sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés et tristes. Je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute et que je l'aime et que je prends soin d'elle, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas la toucher de cette façon. Je me lève et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Je suis désolé," dis-je, en saisissant ses mains.

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire, 'Ce n'est pas toi mais moi'," dit-elle et elle est sur le point de pleurer encore une fois.

"D'une certaine façon, tu as raison, Bella mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas… je t'aime vraiment. C'est parce que j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle et de te blesser. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque."

"Pourquoi perdrais-tu le contrôle? Ton espèce fait-elle l'amour d'une manière différente de celle des humains?"

"Non, c'est généralement pareil, mais nous sommes très passionnés."

"Je présume donc que tu n'es pas resté célibataire pendant cinq cent ans?"

"Non."

"Quand as-tu fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ?"

"Euhhhhh, 1928."

"Seigneur, Edward, c'était il y a quatre-vingt neuf ans. C'était avec quelqu'un comme toi ou quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Quelqu'un comme moi."

"As tu déjà été avec quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un d'humain?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi? Tu ne trouves pas les filles humaines attirantes?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, non. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas attirée par les belles femmes mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de commencer une relation avec quelqu'un parce que ça ne marcherait pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que, entre autres choses, je suis techniquement immortel, donc j'ai toujours évité de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne ferait partie de ma vie que pour une courte période. La douleur quand je perds un ami est terrible. Perdre une partenaire serait une agonie je crois mais tu es différente, Bella."

"Comment? Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle ou..."

"Tu rayonnes, Bella," je la coupe. "Il y a un éclat qui vient de l'intérieur de toi que je peux sentir comme une source de chaleur. Ton odeur me rend dingue. Je veux te consommer. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas être avec toi. C'est pourquoi si nous faisions l'amour, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me contrôler et je pourrais finir par..."

"Faire quoi?"

"Je pourrais finir par te tuer, Bella."

Elle se tait un instant puis se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

"Qu'es-tu, Edward? Si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, tu devras partir. Je t'aime et si ne te vois plus jamais ça me brisera le cœur mais je préférerais que ce soit maintenant plutôt que de laisser traîner cela entre nous. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, même si tu penses que c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas entendre."

Je fixe mes yeux sur les siens même si j'ai peur de ce que sera sa réaction, sûrement un rejet comme je m'y attends. Je prends ses mains et elles tremblent. Je présume que ce sont ses mains qui tremblent et pas les miennes.

"Bella," je commence et je respire à fond. C'est le moment de vérité pour moi. Je n'ai dit cela qu'à deux autres humains, l'un étant mon frère survivant et l'autre Michel-Ange quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas manger avec lui.

"Bella," je répète. "Je suis né humain à la fin du XIVe siècle, pendant les mois d'été de 1384. Quand j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, je voyageais vers le sud avec ma famille. Sur le chemin de Rome nous avons été pris en embuscade. J'ai été traîné dans un château, inconscient et à moitié mort.

Je me suis réveillé en sachant que quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé à mon corps. On m'a dit que tous mes amis et ma famille étaient morts mais ils ne savaient pas que j'avais encore un frère qui ne voyageait pas avec nous. L'une des femmes qui nous a attaqués m'aimait bien alors elle ne m'a pas tué mais m'a gardé prisonnier et je suis devenu son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de moi et me laisse partir.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce que j'étais devenu parce qu'il y avait des rumeurs à propos de ces gens dans cette partie du monde et ils sont toujours là-bas, même si le reste du monde est inconscient de leur présence. C'était des vampires, Bella. En 1406, elle m'a transformé en vampire et je ne redeviendrai jamais humain."

Je sens le corps de Bella se raidir quand je dis le mot vampire et la peur se répand sur son visage. Je lâche ses mains car je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je la piège mais elle ne bouge pas et elle me regarde en face comme si elle ne me connaissait pas.

"Bella, je ne me nourris pas d'humain…" j'ajoute rapidement. "Je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas fait avant mais je n'ai pas attaqué un humain pendant plus de cent ans. Tu n'es pas en danger tant que je reste en contrôle. C'est pourquoi..."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour, hein?"

"J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire?"

"Je pourrais commencer à boire ton sang ou te transformer."

"Tu pourrais faire de moi un vampire?"

"Oui, et je ne veux pas faire ça."

"Jamais?"

"Jamais."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu ne voudrais pas être comme moi."

"Ça ne devrait pas être à moi de choisir?"

Je la regarde fixement pour deviner d'après son expression faciale si elle est sérieuse ou non. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai surmonté ma frustration initiale de ne pas pouvoir puiser dans ses pensées que je veux savoir ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle est choquée que je sois un vampire mais elle est déjà en train d'envisager d'être avec moi à long terme. Elle dit qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime et je suppose qu'elle est déterminée à ce que le fait que je sois un vampire ne nous sépare pas et je l'aime encore plus pour ça.

"Oui, c'est à toi de décider," dis-je.

"Donc si je te disais que j'étais prête à prendre le risque que tu perdes le contrôle et que tu me tues ou transformes, voudrais-tu me faire l'amour, Edward?"

J'inspire à nouveau à fond et je réponds : "Oui, Bella."

"Alors emmène-moi au lit, Edward. Il se pourrait qu'il ne me reste que quatre jours de plus sur cette planète si Mère Nature en décide, donc je veux que ces jours comptent. Je te veux, Edward, plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre avant. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, montre-moi."

Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, je la soulève du canapé et la porte jusqu'à son lit et alors que la nuit tombe sur Seattle, je lui montre à quel point je l'aime. Et en retour elle me le montre aussi.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Errrrrr - désolée de m'être arrêtée là (je me cache pour me mettre à l'abri pour éviter les missiles), mais en fait... j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez voir ce qu'il se passe du point de vue de Bella. C'est mon excuse et je vais m'y tenir._

 _Chaud bouillant le prochain chapitre (pas trop cependant), donc, jetez les enfants, le mari, la femme, l'amante ou le patron hors de la maison ou du bureau (je sais que certains d'entre vous lisez au travail) prenez un verre ou une tasse de quelque chose et profitez-en._

 _Joan xx_


	24. Chapitre 24

.

 **Chapitre 24**

 **BELLA**

Je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas été choquée quand Edward m'a dit qu'il était un vampire. Evidemment je connais ce qu'est la version hollywoodienne des vampires et pour un moment fugace j'ai cru que je pouvais être en danger. En observant ses expressions faciales quand il me l'avait dit je pensais honnêtement que c'était lui qui avait peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire.

Maintenant en repensant à quand j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'il était quelque chose d'un peu plus qu'un humain extraordinaire, je ne me souviens pas de ce que je pensais qu'il pourrait être. Sûrement un alien venant d'une autre planète? Ou un alchimiste ayant découvert le secret de la vie éternelle? Peut-être le gardien du Saint Graal? Peu importe. Je savais maintenant qu'il était né humain en 1384 et qu'il avait été transformé à vingt-deux ans, il était figé dans son jeune corps depuis six cents ans, ce qui était absolument inconcevable.

Allongée dans mon lit à regarder mon plafond fissuré, je suis encore en train de composer avec le mot "vampire". Lorsqu'il a prononcé ce mot j'ai immédiatement pensé à Dracula ou à Nosferatu qui ont été décrits comme des créatures abominables et diaboliques qui suçaient le sang de leurs victimes humaines. Mais Edward n'est en rien comme cela, Alice non plus. En plus de leur peau étincelante, de la couleur inhabituelle de leurs yeux et de leur corps dur comme le roc, ils pourraient facilement passer pour des humains, pour qui n'est pas au courant et c'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre

Edward a mentionné qu'il y avait six vampires dans sa famille mais combien y en avait-il de plus à Seattle, aux Etats-Unis ou dans le monde? Y en avait-il des centaines, des milliers ou des millions? J'avais toujours traité l'une de mes profs de sport en Floride de vampire et maintenant que j'y repense peut-être qu'elle en était vraiment une.

J'avais mille et une questions à poser à Edward sur sa vie mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je profite encore du bonheur de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière et je suis également soulagée d'avoir survécu à l'expérience même si pendant un moment ça avait été réellement effrayant.

Après coup je me suis rendue compte avec clarté que je l'avais séduit de manière totalement irresponsable. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle mais sur le moment je ne pensais pas vraiment aux conséquences car si le pire s'était passé je m'en fichais, je le voulais et c'était tout.

Je comprends maintenant que j'avais été complètement imprudente car si quelque chose m'était arrivé, comment Charlie s'en serait-il tiré si sa fille avait soudainement disparu de la surface de la terre? J'étais définitivement sous le charme d'Edward mais je n'avais aucune excuse d'avoir pris ce risque et je tremblais à l'idée de la peine que ma conduite aurait provoquée à Charlie.

Quand Edward m'avait amenée au lit et avait commencé à me déshabiller, j'avais deviné que ça allait être la nuit de ma vie. Je lui avais dit que je prenais la pilule et que je n'étais pas vierge mais ça ne le gênait pas de ne pas être mon premier. Il avait dit que le plus important était de rendre _notre_ première fois inoubliable et si spéciale que nous en oublierions nos précédents amants, les siens et les miens.

Puis il m'avait embrassé et m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il m'avait regardée dans les yeux et dit quelque chose en italien de très beau mais je n'ai pas compris. Je suis déterminée à le découvrir car j'ai mémorisé chacun de ses mots. Je les chercherai dans un traducteur dès que je serai au travail.

Les préliminaires avaient été oubliés. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de cette connexion et je suppose qu'Edward voulait me prouver qu'il pouvait se contrôler quand nous étions intimes. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait puis touchait mon corps et se préparait mentalement à être avec moi (il était déjà prêt physiquement, croyez-moi!) j'admets que j'étais nerveuse parce que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Son corps était dur et froid et je supposais que ça valait pour toutes les parties de lui mais il était semblable à tous les autres hommes. Quand il s'installa en moi il gémit de soulagement mais il n'avait pas commencé à bouger tout de suite et il était évident en le regardant qu'il se concentrait pour contenir son instinct.

Je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimais et que je lui faisais confiance puis j'avais enfoncé mes mains dans ses cheveux et tiré sa tête vers moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je sentais de la douleur dans son visage tandis qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Pendant quelques secondes je me suis vraiment inquiétée mais il avait fini par se détendre, ouvrir les yeux et commencer à bouger. Et quand je dis bouger, il bougeait vraiment.

Il avait enveloppé mes jambes autour de ses hanches puis avait posé ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête et s'était enfoncé en moi plusieurs fois si fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je pouvais encore le sentir grandir en moi et la sensation était incroyable, à tel point que je m'étais inquiétée pour un moment que nous ne soyons pas physiquement compatibles.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit lourd une fois allongé sur moi mais je ne m'étais pas du tout sentie écrasée.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier à quel point il était souple parce que quand je touchais sa peau c'est comme si je caressais du marbre très poli mais chaque partie de lui bougeait, se pliait et fléchissait comme un homme normal. Ses longs cheveux étaient épais et incroyablement doux, du coup je gardais mes doigts dedans pour les empêcher de tomber sur son visage afin de voir ses expressions.

Il leva son corps contre moi et se cala sur son coude pour pouvoir mettre son autre main entre mes jambes puis commença à frotter mon point magique en même temps qu'il me pénétrait de plus en plus fort. "Dis-moi si c'est trop," grogna-t-il, me pénétrant encore et encore puis il accéléra et accéléra encore, en pompant plus vite que jamais auparavant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier alors que mes jambes commençaient à trembler inconfortablement et qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en moi. "Trop!" dus-je supplier et il me semblait que j'allais m'enflammer alors il calma son rythme mais ça resta génial. J'étais trop submergée par le feu d'artifice qui me traversait la tête pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, je restais étendue comme une méduse, il me contrôlait totalement.

Il continua à frotter et à pousser jusqu'à ce que j'aie un orgasme incroyable et alors que je retournais sur terre gémissant et frissonnant sous lui, il enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche et augmenta encore sa vitesse et sa puissance, maintenant mon orgasme jusqu'à ce que je le sente exploser en moi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'écroule au-dessus de moi, ce que font la plupart des gars après leur libération mais il ne le fit pas. En fait il était totalement silencieux et immobile. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son visage et il me fixait attentivement mais ce n'était pas le Edward que j'aimais qui me regardait, c'était Edward le Vampire et je fus totalement terrifiée.

Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux mais pas parce qu'il m'aimait, c'était du désir pour ce que je pouvais lui donner et je réalisais qu'à ce moment j'étais devenue sa proie. Sa bouche faisait un rictus bizarre et je pouvais entendre un bruit bas émaner du fond de lui ainsi qu'un grognement audible. Je savais sans poser de question que j'étais sérieusement en danger d'être dévorée et il fallait que je le fasse sortir de cet état où j'allais mourir.

"Tu as été formidable, Edward," respirai-je et je soutins son regard mais il ne bougea pas. Ses pupilles se dilataient et se contractaient lentement ce qui me fit penser à un serpent mais c'était la seule partie de lui qui bougeait, tout le reste était immobile comme de la… pierre. Maintenant plus que jamais, il ressemblait à une statue de marbre qui serait tombée de son piédestal et aurait atterri sur moi, me coinçant au lit. Edward était inerte, sans vie, mort mais ses yeux scintillants me montraient qu'il était très vivant et très dangereux.

Je levai les mains et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Le bon Edward luttait contre le vampire et je savais que très bientôt je saurais lequel aurait le dessus. Il était inutile que j'essaie de m'échapper et je me dis que si j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui je pourrai déclencher son instinct de chasse, je restai donc absolument immobile pendant que les minutes passaient et si le vampire devait gagner ce combat, j'espérais avoir une fin rapide.

Son corps froid commençait à peser, il était toujours en moi et après quelques minutes supplémentaires je laissais tomber et abandonnais l'immobilité. Je me tortillais sous lui espérant que la sensation sur sa bite le sorte de cette stupeur. Je sentis son corps se contracter pendant que je passais mes doigts sur ses pectoraux puis autour de son cou.

"Embrasse-moi Edward," murmurai-je et je me levai contre lui. J'entendis et sentis un soupir sortir de ses lèvres et je sus alors que la décision avait été prise.

"Oh Bella," gémit-il, en s'effondrant sur moi et chassant l'air de ma poitrine. Il roula sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui, me couchant sur lui puis il m'écrasa contre son corps de marbre et me serra si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer. Mais au moins je pouvais me détendre mentalement car _mon_ Edward avait gagné la bataille et je serai en sécurité jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

"Je suis désolé," finit-il par dire mais d'une voix pleine d'émotion en me caressant les cheveux. "C'était trop à la fin et j'ai presque perdu le contrôle. Tout va bien, est-ce que je t'ai blessée ou effrayée?"

"Tu m'as un peu effrayée, Edward," marmonnai-je dans son torse, "Mais tu me fais mal maintenant. Tu peux essayer de desserrer ton étreinte, s'il te plait?"

"Oh seigneur, je suis désolé," répondit-il en relâchant ses bras, je pus mieux respirer à nouveau et il me fit glisser sur lui, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Il essuya quelques larmes de sur mes joues et je pouvais dire qu'il cherchait des indices dans mon expression pour savoir à quoi je pensais.

"Ne t'excuse pas pour tes instincts," lui murmurai-je, en caressant son visage du bout de mes doigts. "Je connaissais le risque et je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas eu peur mais Edward… l'amour a prévalu. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre à présent et tu as prouvé, à toi et à moi, que tu pouvais me garder en sécurité."

Il ne dit rien mais posa ses lèvres sur mon front alors que mes doigts effleurait son torse impressionnant et je reconnus que c'était le même que celui du David à Florence. Mes doigts se dirigèrent plus bas, je pus voir qu'il était à nouveau excité et décidai qu'il était plus sage de ne pas aller par là mais je continuai jusqu'à ce que mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa virilité et c'était doux et étonnamment chaud. Je me demandais quoi faire ensuite mais Edward me souleva d'une main aussi facilement que si j'étais faite de plume et de l'autre main il se débrouilla pour se retrouver en moi.

"Si ça devient trop, tu dois le dire," dit-il, en me pénétrant encore plus profondément qu'auparavant.

Je hochai la tête car ma capacité à parler m'avait subitement abandonnée. C'était une sensation tout à fait différente et je dus m'ajuster au-dessus de lui pour être complètement à l'aise. En faisant ce mouvement, les yeux d'Edward se révulsèrent et il cria de plaisir. Je devais avoir fait quelque chose de bien alors je recommençai encore et encore.

"Arrête sinon je vais en finir trop vite," supplia-t-il, mais je le fis encore et continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et enroule ses bras autour de moi, m'immobilisant complètement pendant qu'il bougeait. Il m'aima encore et frotta sa bouche contre la mienne, passant sa langue entre mes lèvres ouvertes.

Ses doigts disparurent dans mes cheveux et il me tint la tête dans une poigne de fer tandis que son autre main glissait le long de mon dos, contre mes fesses et il prit le contrôle de mes mouvements en m'embrassant en même temps. Quand il vint il se déversa sur moi et me jeta sur le dos sur le lit et s'éleva au-dessus de moi comme un grizzly. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier alors que je pensais sincèrement 'ça y est' mais ses yeux se plissèrent en un sourire et tout ce que je vis fut du plaisir qui passait sur son beau visage.

"Putain, je t'aime Bella Swan," grogna-t-il. "Mais ne me taquine plus jamais sinon je devrai te mettre sur mes genoux."

"Promis," répondis-je, également de façon malicieuse.

"Hum," répondit-il, avec un sourire curieux puis il se leva du lit, me souleva sans effort et me transporta dans la salle de bain où il alluma la douche et m'embrassa de nouveau en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Mes pieds étaient toujours à quelques centimètres du sol mais nous réussîmes à nous faufiler dans la minuscule cabine et il commença à me laver les cheveux.

Je fis de même pour lui, il n'y avait pas de place pour plus, juste assez pour quelques baisers sous la cascade qui refroidissait rapidement. Nous nous dépêchâmes et retournâmes au lit où je dus m'endormir très vite.

Je m'étais réveillée une fois dans la nuit et il était allongé à côté de moi, me surveillant mais je me rendormis presque immédiatement.

A présent c'est le matin et je sais qu'il va falloir que je me lève bientôt mais je ne me plains pas parce que j'ai des souvenirs que j'emporterai dans la tombe. Je suis dans ses bras et je peux sentir son menton reposer sur ma tête. J'attends juste que mon alarme sonne ainsi je pourrai me préparer pour ce qui sera certainement mon dernier jour de travail à la mairie de Seattle. Je doute que quelqu'un revienne travailler lundi matin et mardi il ne restera plus que des décombres.

Il y a beaucoup de questions que je voudrai poser à Edward concernant sa vie, comme que mange-t-il puisque ce ne sont plus des humains. Je voudrai aussi savoir plus de choses sur sa famille, quand il a quitté l'Italie pour venir en Amérique et pourquoi.

Il a aussi mentionné qu'il était ami avec Michel-Ange, qui a-t-il connu d'autre et avec quels artistes a-t-il travaillé? Mais toutes ces questions peuvent attendre que mon père soit remis et qu'on le transporte ailleurs sera ma principale préoccupation, je dois espérer qu'il soit suffisamment en forme pour être évacué avant lundi sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

Je me demande aussi si Jay espère avoir une relation avec Alice dans le futur. Il y a certainement de l'alchimie là-bas, j'espère qu'il viendra au bureau aujourd'hui pour que je puisse en savoir plus.

Ce serait bizarre s'il finissait avec Alice et que je reste avec Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait de nous puisqu'Alice et Edward ne sont pas liés par le sang, nous ne pourrions pas être beau-frère et belle-sœur. Mais je m'avance un peu trop.

En pensant à toutes les choses étranges qui se sont produites au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures, l'alarme se déclenche et nous fait sursauter tous les deux, je ne veux pas me lever tout de suite;

Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de douche, ce qui me fera gagner du temps et Edward pourra m'emmener travailler en Ferrari ce qui serait très amusant surtout si Kirsty me voit.

Je me blottis contre Edward qui est encore plus froid que ma chambre mais je m'en fiche.

A côté de lui est le seul endroit où je veux être et je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'hier soir il ait dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Puis je réalise que ma chambre n'est pas froide, il faut chaud, même si les rideaux sont fermés et je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi je ne meurs pas de froid, d'autant plus qu'Edward ne dégage aucune chaleur.

"Bonjour ma beauté," dit-il d'une voix rauque très sexy.

"Bonjour mon également beau," réponds-je mais ma voix sort comme un grincement ce qui est un peu embarrassant.

Il me relève, nous pouvons nous regarder dans les yeux et il embrasse ma bouche et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'ai chaud maintenant, il fait vraiment très chaud dans la chambre et ce n'est définitivement pas parce que je suis à côté de l'homme le plus torride (pardon) vampire, qui ait foulé la face de la terre.

"Pourquoi fait-il si chaud Edward?" lui demandé-je, je peux voir le chauffage électrique que j'aie acheté à Forks et il est éteint.

"J'ai augmenté le thermostat à un moment donné dans la nuit. Tu veux que je le baisse?"

" _Quel thermostat?"_ m'écrié-je.

"Celui qui est derrière le placard," répond-il, en me montrant le mur opposé où il a poussé les étagères. Je me mettrai à sangloter car je souffre du froid depuis plus d'une semaine et demie pensant que mon appartement n'a pas de système de chauffage ou que mon mauvais propriétaire avait déjà éteint le chauffage pour l'été comme celui à New York l'avait fait dès le mois d'avril.

"Tu veux que je te fasse du café?" rigole-t-il alors que j'enfonce ma tête dans les oreillers mais il peut m'entendre jurer. "Reste là, je te l'amène au lit."

Je lève la tête car je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai un petit ami sexy, _qui est_ en plus un homme à tout faire et _qui_ m'apportera le café au lit. Il glisse hors du lit et se promène tout nus dans la cuisine et je l'entends se moquer de moi. Je me rends compte que le fait d'avoir un appartement chaud, plus un _serveur_ nu, c'est trop beau pour être vrai et je dois être _encore_ en train de dormir mais j'apprécierai chaque seconde de ce fantasme car c'est un changement bienvenu par rapport aux cauchemars que je vis depuis quelques mois.

Quand je peux sentir le café et admettre que je _ne_ rêve pas et qu'Edward est un petit-ami superstar, je me précipite dans ma salle de bain chaude pour me soulager puis je vérifie dans le miroir à quoi je ressemble après notre nuit de passion et la douche improvisée. L'image qui me salue est horrible. Mes cheveux ont l'air d'un nid d'oiseau, en d'autres termes je ressemble à une nana préhistorique mais je suis coincée dans la salle de bains sans vêtements et sans brosse à cheveux.

Je dois utiliser mes doigts comme un peigne et essayer vaillamment d'amener mes cheveux sous contrôle, sinon je vais lui faire peur. Quand ça a l'air un peu moins sauvage, je me glisse hors de la salle de bain en même temps qu'Edward sort de la cuisine avec ma tasse écossaise, on est tous les deux nus, avec seulement le lit entre nous. Edward ferme immédiatement les yeux.

"Bella, si tu ne retournes pas sous les couvertures dans les cinq prochaines secondes, tu seras très, très en retard au boulot, si tu y arrives, c'est tout."

"Oui Edward," je glousse, saute sur le lit et je me couvre jusqu'au menton.

Il pose mon café sur la table de chevet et s'allonge à côté de moi mais sur les couvertures, ce qui me donne une excellente vue de sa bite frétillante. Je le regarde innocemment et je bats des cils coquettement pendant que mes parties féminines font la danse de Highland Fling.

"Arrête, Bella," dit-il, puis il m'embrasse sur le front. "C'est tout ce que tu auras ce matin. Je te veux fraîche comme une marguerite quand tu iras au travail. Je dois savoir ce que la ville a l'intention de faire. Je passe te prendre à 17h30 et on va directement à l'hôpital puis au club d'art. D'accord?"

"Oui, Edward," dis-je, en essayant de garder un visage sérieux car sa bite a une volonté bien à elle et elle ignore totalement ce qui sort de la bouche de son propriétaire. J'essaie vaillamment mais je ne peux pas me contenir.

Je me lance sur lui en tirant sur la couverture qui nous sépare puis je le tire sur moi, ce qui est étonnamment facile vu qu'il est fait de pierre (je pense). "Cette marguerite a besoin d'être arrosée d'abord, Edward," dis-je avec impertinence. J'enroule ma seule jambe libre autour de sa hanche, il n'ira nulle part tant qu'on ne sera pas tous les deux satisfaits, alors je me tortille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

"Tu l'as demandé," siffle-t-il quand il s'empare de mes pieds et les lève pour que je sois à plat dos puis il pistonne en moi. Comme son rythme s'accélère, il pousse mes jambes vers le bas pour que mes genoux soient près de mes oreilles et je suis presque pliée en deux.

"Trop!" Je hurle quand il me serre les chevilles et va encore plus loin.

"Dommage pour toi!" gémit-il en se tortillant, alors il entre à un angle qui me fait brailler encore plus fort.

La tête du lit cogne contre le mur, je pense à mes voisins et aux gens d'en bas que, Dieu merci, je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Je suis sûr que Jessica pourrait m'entendre de l'autre côté du couloir et elle va probablement frapper à ma porte d'une minute à l'autre en pensant qu'on est en train de me tuer. Je ferme ma bouche et je me concentre sur le fait de pas meugler mais c'est presque impossible et je me demande combien de temps Edward va faire durer la chose.

Il lâche mes chevilles et tombe sur moi pour qu'on soit les yeux dans les yeux et je regarde son visage se déformer avec plaisir lorsqu'il atteint son apogée. Ses yeux se retournent dans sa tête et il me regarde fixement pendant qu'il pistonne doucement pour prolonger son orgasme. Quand son corps se détend et qu'il s'allonge sur moi, j'enroule mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui et nous restons comme ça, silencieusement accrochés l'un à l'autre pour au moins dix minutes avant qu'il ne récupère.

"Ton café refroidit," gémit-il en me regardant.

"Pas de souci," je soupire en regardant l'horloge. "J'en prendrai un au travail."

"Je t'en ferai un autre pendant que tu te douches. Qu'est-ce que tu manges?"

"Une banane fera l'affaire, je n'ai pas vraiment si faim que ça," dis-je, en rampant hors du lit et en tombant presque, parce que mes jambes ne répondent à aucun signal de mon cerveau. Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre une douche mais de l'eau chaude sur mes membres endoloris, c'est ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin en ce moment.

 **OOO**

Je suis presque prête pour le travail et Edward est dans la salle de bain quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je regarde par le judas et je vois le haut de la tête de Jessica bouger de haut en bas, du coup je suppose qu'elle nous a entendus, Edward et moi, et qu'elle vérifie que je suis toujours en vie. Je débats avec moi-même pendant une seconde s'il faut répondre mais j'ouvre la porte en m'attendant au pire.

"Bella!" crie-t-elle excitée. "Je viens d'apprendre pour le tremblement de terre. C'est quoi, ce bordel? Que vas-tu faire? Rester ici? Je pense que ce serait amusant de voir cela. Je suis sûr que nous allons être en sécurité dans ce bâtiment, c'est solide comme un roc."

"Absolument pas, Jess," réponds-je avec force. "Fiche le camp de Seattle et va chez tes parents à Portland. Ne pense même pas à rester."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" demande-t-elle d'un air suspicieux. "Tu dois avoir accès à plus d'informations que le grand public. Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on ne nous a pas dit?"

"Je sais à peu près la même chose que toi et le maire a donné pas mal d'infos hier soir," réponds-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi bien informée que possible, sans trop me trahir. "Les sismologues ont dit au Maire que cela pourrait être le Grand Tremblement qui va secouer la ville, donc si le tremblement de terre ne te tue pas, le raz-de-marée le fera certainement. Ne pense même pas à rester ici et à prendre des risques."

"Alors comment peuvent-ils être si précis?" dit-elle, et je peux dire qu'elle n'y croie pas. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de villes qui ont déjà été averties d'un tremblement de terre important, ils surviennent sans avertir. J'ai compris qu'ils savent quand un volcan va exploser mais ne savent pas prédire un tremblement de terre."

"Parce que cette faille est surveillée à l'aide d'une technologie de pointe, entièrement nouvelle et très sensible, Jessica. Ces scientifiques ont une longueur d'avance sur n'importe quel autre institut dans le monde et ils sont prêts à mettre leur réputation en jeu pour ça. Écoute-les, s'il te plaît, accorde-leur le bénéfice du doute cette fois et prend les au sérieux." (Je suis pratiquement en train de supplier en disant cela). "File d'ici aujourd'hui avant le rush, tu ne le regretteras pas."

"Tu pars ce week-end ?" demande-t-elle.

"Mon père vient d'avoir une opération majeure à l'hôpital universitaire, alors j'attends juste de savoir quand et où il va être transféré. Mais je ne resterai pas en ville après dimanche."

"D'accord, j'y réfléchirai," répond-elle, en tournant les talons et je peux dire qu'elle est encore indécise.

"Qu'est-ce que Mike va faire?" Je crie pendant qu'elle s'éloigne.

"Comment sais-tu pour Mike?" crie-t-elle en se retournant. Je peux la voir rougir d'ici.

"Je l'ai vu partir discrètement, Jess."

"Eh bien, il rentre chez ses parents à Forks ce week-end. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. C'est un peu tôt pour rencontrer maman et papa, je ne veux pas lui donner de fausses idées mais je suis tentée. Pour être honnête, je préfère aller là-bas plutôt qu'à Portland."

"Vas-y alors, ses parents sont géniaux et au moins Forks est en hauteur mais tu seras toujours en danger a cause du tremblement de terre et des arbres, alors sois prudente."

Jessica me fait un signe de la main presque dédaigneux et retourne à son appartement. Alors que je ferme la porte je dois accepter le fait que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu sans lui parler des prédictions d'Alice et Edward. C'est à elle de décider maintenant de suivre mon conseil ou pas.

Edward sort de la salle de bains quand la porte se ferme. "Je peux sortir?" dit-il, en souriant.

"Ouais, tu peux sortir maintenant", soupiré-je. "Je vais en avoir beaucoup de ça au travail aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache que j'en sais plus qu'eux, à part Jim, bien sûr."

"Probablement, mais tu ne peux pas persuader les gens de partir. Personne ne peut forcer personne. C'est leur choix et au moins ils ont le choix cette fois. Comme Jessica l'a dit, c'est du jamais vu… être averti d'un désastre imminent c'est normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de scepticisme."

"Je sais" dis-je, et je me demande quelle sera ma réaction si Kirsty dit que sa famille va rester.

Je prends ma sacoche et je suis prête, c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'Edward a une chemise propre et son visage brille de mille feux avec une sorte de lotion hydratante.

"Euh... D'où vient cette chemise?"

"Emmett, mon frère. Il est venu pendant que tu dormais. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la Ferrari passant la nuit dans un parking non sécurisé alors il est venu la chercher. Il a apporté des vêtements et ce truc spécial que je mets sur ma peau pour l'empêcher de scintiller."

"On va au travail à pied, alors?" Je demande comme il est temps de partir.

"Non, il a amené ma voiture et l'a garée là où nous avons laissé la sienne. Tu seras au travail à l'heure, ne panique pas."

Nous sortons de l'immeuble par une belle matinée printanière. C'est la première semaine de mai et le ciel est bleu et sans nuages, l'air est frais et une douce brise souffle sur les arbres qui bordent les trottoirs.

Des fleurs roses et blanches commencent à peine à apparaître parmi les nouvelles feuilles vertes mais je sais qu'elles ne fleuriront jamais complètement cette saison parce que dans un peu moins de trois jours et demi Mère Nature libérera sa colère dans ces rues de la manière la plus violente qui soit, ces arbres ne seront pas capables de résister à la force de la vague qui va s'abattre sur la ville.

Quand je descends la colline et que je sens la chaleur sur mon visage, c'est comme si Mère Nature se moquait de la ville en disant : "Profitez-en tant que vous le pouvez, le Seattle que vous connaissez et aimez sera bientôt un lointain souvenir."

Nous marchons main dans la main en direction du parking mais il est évident que les routes sont très fréquentées, c'est que la ville commence à se vider. Chaque rue est encombrée de voitures et de camions surchargés se dirigeant soit vers l'autoroute, soit vers les ferries et les esprits s'effritent déjà.

Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de se rendre au bureau en voiture, du coup nous marchons le reste du chemin, en essayant d'ignorer tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous.

Edward me laisse à l'extérieur d'Isengard et me donne un baiser persistant avant de me laisser partir.

"Je t'aime," dit-il, en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Mon équilibre est déjà mis en pièces après le premier baiser, il a ce genre d'effet sur moi, avant même qu'il ne dise ces mots.

Je réponds : "Je t'aime aussi" puis je file à travers les portes automatiques et je ressens immédiatement la perte de notre connexion. Comment diable vais-je travailler aujourd'hui, personne ne le sait mais j'ai hâte de monter au bureau pour savoir comment Jay, je veux dire Jasper, (je ne vais jamais le laisser en paix avec ça), s'est entendu avec Alice hier soir. S'il a eu une expérience similaire à la mienne, _rien_ ne sera fait aujourd'hui, même si tout ce que nous faisons est totalement inutile.

Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de file d'attente devant l'ascenseur mais je suis en retard. C'est la première fois que j'ai un ascenseur pour moi tout seule dans cet immeuble et je file jusqu'à mon étage sans interruption ce qui est aussi une première. Quand je sors, Kirsty n'est pas là pour m'accueillir, alors je suppose qu'elle doit être dans la cuisine, et je me dépêche vers le bureau en espérant de trouver Jay. J'espère qu'il m'a déjà fait du café.

Il n'est pas là, même s'il est presque neuf heures et demie, alors je jette mon sac sur mon bureau et je vais à la cuisine mais il n'y a pas de lait. Je fais deux cafés noirs en espérant que Jay ne se plaindra pas et en revenant vers le bureau, je remarque que tous les bureaux sont étrangement calmes et qu'aucun téléphone ne sonne. Kirsty n'est toujours pas à son bureau, ce qui m'étonne mais quand je vérifie il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle soit venue ce matin, son bureau et sa chaise sont comme elle les a laissés hier soir.

Je pose les cafés sur nos bureaux respectifs puis je traverse à nouveau tout l'étage. C'est déjà neuf heures quarante-cinq maintenant mais la plupart des bureaux sont encore vides et les écrans des ordinateurs sont éteints. Je continue à marcher jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bureau de Jim où la porte est ouverte. Je peux l'entendre parler au téléphone, alors j'attends jusqu'à ce que j'entende le clic distinctif qui signifie la fin de l'appel.

Je frappe à la porte et je passe la tête sans attendre de réponse. Jim est en train de regarder par la fenêtre vers Puget Sound et je sais sans demander à quoi il pense.

"Où sont les autres?" demandé-je.

"Ils ont soit téléphoné pour faire semblant d'être malades, soit pris un jour de congé d'urgence," répond-il. "J'envisage de renvoyer chez lui quiconque a pris la peine de venir. Rien ne sera fait aujourd'hui et pour être honnête, à quoi bon être ici? Si la ville doit être détruite par un tremblement de terre, pourquoi balayer les rues ou ramasser les ordures?"

Je me rends compte que parce que je connais l'heure exacte à laquelle le tremblement de terre doit se produire, j'ai pensé à venir aujourd'hui parce que je savais que je n'étais pas en danger. Le reste de mes collègues n'a pas cette information, je suppose que la plupart d'entre eux ont déjà quitté la ville ou sont sur le point de partir. Je me demande alors s'il en est de même dans les hôpitaux, les écoles, les magasins et les bureaux à Seattle et la région de Washington.

Si oui, alors le plan d'Edward a fonctionné et de nombreuses vies ont déjà été sauvées mais cela signifie aussi que la ville cessera bientôt de fonctionner si les travailleurs qui la dirigent abandonnent leurs responsabilités. Egoïstement j'espère que l'hôpital a encore tout son personnel mais je pense aux médecins et à l'équipe de l'hôpital pris dans le désastre imminent et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Je retourne au bureau mais Jay n'est toujours pas arrivé, alors je profite de l'occasion pour appeler l'hôpital. L'infirmière dit que Charlie est réveillé et que je dois rappeler dans une heure. J'essaie aussi le numéro de Kirsty et j'ai son répondeur. Je laisse un message disant que je présume qu'elle et sa famille ont déjà quitté la ville et que j'espère la revoir une fois que tout serait fini.

Quand je pose le téléphone, Jay apparaît à la porte, aperçoit le café et sourit un peu mais avant de s'asseoir, il ferme la porte derrière lui, ce qui est inhabituel. Je suppose qu'il veut parler en toute confiance et aussi qu'il n'a aucune idée qu'il y a déjà eu un exode massif de personnel et que de toute façon il n'y aura personne pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

"Désolé, pas de lait," dis-je en s'asseyant.

"Peu importe," répond-il en prenant une gorgée et grimace puis il en prend une autre. Normalement, il allumerait son écran immédiatement mais il ne touche pas l'ordinateur cette fois-ci et regarde dans le vide pendant un moment.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sais. Ce n'est pas le Jay décontracté que j'ai appris à connaître ces deux dernières semaines. Ce n'est même pas le misérable Jay contre lequel Kirsty m'a mise en garde. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle espèce de Jay qui regarde le plafond et je vois qu'il se retient de dire quelque chose.

J'attends quelques minutes mais juste au moment où je m'apprête à rompre le silence, il parle.

"Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?" dit-il d'un ton plat et accusateur.

Il ne me regarde pas quand il parle et je peux dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que Jasper Whitlock - pour une raison ou une autre, m'en veut sérieusement…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Donc Jasper est en colère pour quelque chose. Il a dit sur le front de mer qu'il parlerait à Bella plus tard à propos d'Edward dans son appartement, alors peut-être qu'il a appris par Alice à propos de tous les autres choses que Bella lui a cachées, comme les messages sur les fenêtres, etc. Il n'est certainement pas heureux en ce moment._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la nuit (et le matin) de passion de Bella et Edward. Elle n'a pas attendu hein? Ce pauvre Edward n'avait aucune chance! Cependant, elle a été totalement irresponsable, ça aurait brisé le cœur de Charlie s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Mais quand tu as un vampire sexy dans ton appartement et un grand lit, qui va penser logiquement?_

 _Je sais que je n'arrête pas de le dire mais merci pour toutes les commentaires que cette histoire reçoit ; je les lis et je glousse sur vos suppositions pour savoir où cela nous mène. Aussi je voudrais dire un ÉNORME MERCI à Isno et Zveka, qui viennent de poster le premier chapitre de cette histoire traduit en français. Je suis très impressionnée et très flattée._

 _La prochaine fois, vous découvrirez ce qui énerve Jasper. Charlie se réveille après son opération (hourra) et Bella contemple ce qu'elle devrait abandonner si elle devenait un vampire (pendant qu'elle se bourre de Filet-O-Fish) et Alice a peut-être merdé ou pas, euh et pas mal. C'est le calme avant la tempête qui, nous le savons tous, arrive. N'oubliez pas, il y a seulement 28 chapitres dans cette histoire, donc beaucoup de choses vont se passer et à une vitesse vertigineuse._

 _Joan xx_


	25. Chapitre 25

.

 **CHAPITRE 25**

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Savoir quoi?" réponds-je sur la défensive, même si Jay a posé une vraie question, je ne sais pas à quel élément d'information ahurissant il se réfère et son attitude me fait me raidir. Il parle de quoi, du tremblement de terre, du tsunami, d'Edward, d'Alice…?

"Que le gars à la capuche était Easy… Edward… Dracula… peu importe quel nom il prend. Que le tremblement et le tsunami allaient se produire lundi. Qu'Edward et Alice sont des vampires?"

 _Je_ suis très énervée maintenant puisque évidemment il ne me fait pas confiance avec tout ça et c'est la merde totale puisque c'est moi qui suis allée vers lui.

"J'ai compris pour le tremblement de terre en même temps que toi, Jay, et c'était quand nous avons vu la peinture sur les murs de Johnson Hall. J'ai rencontré le _vrai_ Edward mercredi soir pour la première fois chez moi. Quand je suis rentrée du travail j'ai mis une note à ma vitre et je lui ai _ordonné_ de monter. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter de qui ou de quoi que ce soit, ou du désastre ou comment il savait quand il allait se passer parce que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il avait passé la porte que j'ai reçu un appel de mon père concernant la transplantation de son foie. _Quoiqu'il en soit,_ avant que tu ne m'en veuilles encore plus, quand Alice t'a-t-elle dit qu'elle était un vampire?"

"Hier soir."

"Et quand exactement?"

"Juste après que vous nous ayez laissés."

"Donc tu l'as su avant moi, _Jasper,_ Edward ne me l'a dit que plus tard."

"Tu ne t'étais doutée de rien avant alors?"

"Qu'il était un vampire… tu es fou? A quoi tu penses bon sang? J'ai compris qu'il était différent mais en même temps crois-le ou non, qu'il soit un vampire était très loin dans ma liste. Souviens-toi, c'est toi le premier qui a suggéré que le gars à la capuche devait avoir des 'capacités extraordinaires'. C'est toi le premier qui as mentionné X-Men, Professeur Xavier etc. Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même les gens _normaux_ ne peuvent pas prédire l'avenir mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette explication. Toi si?"

Jay redevient tranquille, apparemment il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Edward est venu dans ton appartement pendant que tu dormais," cracha-t-il pratiquement. "Et qu'il avait laissé des messages pour toi sur ta vitre _et_ plus important que tu lui avais parlé le mercredi soir?"

"Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau à te raconter," m'écrié-je et j'espère qu'il comprend que je suis vraiment énervée maintenant. "Il m'avertissait simplement de ne pas chercher à savoir qui il était. Plus, j'ai été inquiète pour mon père toute la journée. _Désolée!"_ Et je crache le dernier mot.

J'attends une trentaine de secondes qu'il réponde mais il s'assied et sirote son café en ruminant. En fin de compte je ne suis pas prête à supporter cette merde et ses bouderies. A mon avis, il se comporte comme un enfant de deux ans.

"Jay, Jasper, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je sors de ce bureau et je ne reviens pas. Putain nous sommes dans une situation impossible. La terre sous nos pieds est sur le point d'exploser, un déluge de proportions épiques va submerger la ville, mardi matin nous serons tous les deux sans emploi parce que qui se préoccupe de graffitis sur un tas de gravats, mon père est aux portes de la mort et si ce n'est pas encore suffisant je serai sans doute morte avec lui dans trois jours et demi et pour couronner le tout mon petit-ami et ta petite-amie sont des vampires. Et toi tu restes là assis, à bouder parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais brièvement parlé au gars à la capuche. Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?"

Jasper pose violemment son café sur la table en éclaboussant tout, ce qui me fait sursauter et ensuite il me fixe.

"Parce que je pensais que nous étions une équipe Bella. Quand je vous ai vus marcher main dans la main vers Alice et moi, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête? J'ai supposé que tu savais qui il était depuis un moment et que tu ne me l'as pas dit et je me suis senti complètement laissé de côté. C'est Alice qui a dû me dire qu'il était allé chez toi. Elle m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait passer des messages et je ne le savais pas. Comment crois-tu que je me sois senti face à elle? Et pire encore quand tu es allée au club d'art le lundi comment n'as-tu pas réalisé que Easy était le gars à la capuche?"

"Au club il avait les yeux dorés Jasper," hurlai-je. "Le gars à la capuche avait des yeux noirs comme du charbon quand je l'ai vu à l'Aquarium, et c'est ce que je cherchai chez lui. Je te l'ai dit que je le soupçonnai d'être notre gars mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine."

Il grogne puis bois le reste de son café en digérant ma réponse. Je suis toujours tentée de prendre mon sac à main et d'aller vers l'hôpital le laissant en plan et je suis sur le point de lever quand il se met à s'excuser.

"Je suis désolé Bella. Je suis complètement paumé. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à me demander ce qu'il se passait mais surtout parce que je pensais que tu m'avais gardé à dessein dans l'obscurité et ça m'a vraiment bouleversé. Tu es la seule personne sur laquelle je pensais pouvoir compter mais quand Alice m'a dit qu'Edward était allé dans ta chambre et que des messages passaient entre vous, je me suis senti incroyablement déçu et vraiment stupide. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as caché tout ça mais qu'aurais-tu pensé si c'était moi qui avais su tout ça? Souviens-toi comment tu t'es sentie quand tu as appris qu'il avait déjà peint ailleurs? Tu te souviens comment tu étais énervée?"

Lorsque Jay me rappelle cet épisode je me rends compte que je suis une imbécile et que Jay a parfaitement le droit de se comporter comme il le fait. Je suis sur le point de m'excuser mais il n'a pas encore fini.

"Il y a deux semaines, j'étais une personne ordinaire, un peu triste, célibataire, un trentenaire comme tous les autres, Bella, avec un travail pas terrible et aucun espoir. Ensuite tu es arrivée et tout mon monde a été chamboulé. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va continuer mais il me semble que le sol bouge en permanence et je suis toujours nauséeux."

"Oui je comprends bien ça," réponds-je. "Excuses acceptées et je m'excuse aussi pour n'avoir pas été totalement honnête et pour t'avoir crié dessus. J'aurai dû te dire tout et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mis devant le fait accompli, devant Alice. Et quoi qu'il en soit je n'y suis pour rien si nos mondes ont été chamboulés, c'est la faute d'Alice et d'Edward."

"C'est vrai mais c'est toi qui as compris qu'il y avait un message dans ses peintures. Je n'aurai jamais vu plus loin qu'un artiste frustré décorait la ville de graffitis supérieurs à la moyenne. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi curieuse, nous n'aurions jamais su que nous allions être frappés par l'équivalent d'une bombe à hydrogène – sans les radiations."

"C'est que j'ai appris," soupiré-je. "On m'a toujours appris à me demander pourquoi un artiste choisissait un sujet, qu'il s'agisse d'une commande ou d'une image religieuse. En outre Alice a dit à Edward que je viendrai à Seattle et que nous serions liés. C'est pourquoi il m'a ciblée et m'a harcelé, pas toi."

"Oui, Alice m'a dit ça hier soir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre?"

"Pas grand-chose que nous ne sachions déjà."

"Non je veux dire à son sujet."

"Eh bien elle m'a dit qu'elle avait environ cent vingt ans qu'elle est née à New York puis a déménagé en Alaska après avoir été transformée en vampire. Elle a été transformée par un nomade qui l'a attrapée alors qu'elle promenait son chien et l'a laissée pour morte. Elle ne s'est jamais nourrie de sang humain parce qu'un vampire appelé Garrett surveillait ce nomade qui provoquait des problèmes en ville et il l'a emmenée loin de la civilisation avant qu'elle puisse suivre son instinct naturel. Elle a déménagé avec la famille d'Edward. Oh et elle a vu mon avenir, je serai vampire un jour et nous vivrons heureux en tant que mari et femme. Pour être honnête je pense qu'elle en rajoute un peu et que c'est un vœu pieu de sa part, à part ça rien de réellement extraordinaire."

"Quoi!?" hurlé-je.

"Ouaip! Elle veut que j'aille avec elle et sa famille en Alaska à bord de leur yacht et elle m'a offert de me transformer quand nous serions là-bas."

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Oui elle me l'a demandé mais je n'ai pas dit oui sur le truc d'être vampire. Je suis sur le point d'aller en Alaska avec elle mais tu le savais."

"Mais Jay…"

"Quoi Bella? Dis-moi s'il te plait ce qui me retient ici? Je n'ai pas de famille. Je déteste mon travail. Je déteste cette ville en dehors de la musique. Mes perspectives sont merdiques car je ne travaillerai certainement plus dans quatre jours et…"

"Et quoi?"

"J'apprécie beaucoup Alice. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle parce que je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle pense que nous serons très heureux ensemble. Et si ça ne marche pas qu'est-ce que j'aurai perdu?"

"Seulement ton humanité Jasper."

"Humanité? C'est quoi ça Bella? Gentillesse, empathie, intelligence, compassion, cruauté, stupidité? Je peux penser à cent et une choses qui peuvent décrire l'humanité. Tu veux dire qu'Edward ne les a pas? N'est-il pas humain pour une seule chose, la façon dont il se nourrit, ses différences physiques et ses avantages?"

"Non mais…?"

"Edward t'a-t-il offert de te transformer?"

"Non… à moins que ce ne soit par accident."

"Il le fera, je peux te l'assurer. Il ne te laissera pas partir. Alice dit que tu es sa cantante."

"Sa quoi?"

"Sa chanteuse. Une personne qui est exclusivement faite pour une autre. Il ne pourra plus exister sans toi. Il est complètement épris de toi. Il ne se reposera pas avant de t'avoir convaincue de devenir un vampire alors tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette idée."

"Seigneur!"

Je repense au moment où Edward et moi parlions avant d'aller nous coucher et il m'a averti que s'il perdait le contrôle je finirai morte ou vampire. Je n'avais pas compris cela et un jour il pourrait vraiment me laisser le choix ou peut-être choisirait-il pour moi en affirmant que c'était par accident. Les implications de cette perspective étaient époustouflantes et je savais que s'il me le demandait maintenant je ne serais pas en mesure de lui donner une réponse en connaissance de cause car il se passait bien trop de choses dans ma vie. Mais si Charlie ne se remettait pas de l'opération, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait mis à part la peur de l'inconnu? Il fallait que je demande à Jay.

"Quand est-ce que tu as laissé Alice? Je veux dire tu as passé la nuit avec elle? Désolé c'est vraiment indiscret," ajouté-je à la hâte.

"Nous avons quasiment passé toute la nuit ensemble mais nous sommes restés vêtus si c'est que tu veux savoir. Ce n'est pas ton affaire. Elle m'a parlé de sa vie et de sa famille. Je lui ai posé des questions. Elle m'a décrit à quoi m'attendre en Alaska et que je serai en sécurité même si je serais entouré de vampires. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas nerveux mais c'est la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée."

J'acquiesce et je suis tentée de lui demander ce qu'il a appris d'autre concernant la famille d'Edward mais toutes ces idées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Etre avec Edward signifie-t-il que je doive être transformée ou puis-je vivre humaine avec lui? Si je survis à ces prochains jours, il faudra que je lui demande.

Alors que j'examine toutes ces options mon téléphone bourdonne et je reconnais le numéro de l'hôpital. Je décroche et dit nerveusement. "Allô."

"Votre père est conscient maintenant Mlle Swan. Si vous voulez le voir vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Il est encore endormi alors je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il sera réveillé quand vous viendrez."

"Merci," réponds-je toute excitée. "Je vais demander si je peux quitter le travail et venir dès à présent. Et tant que je suis au téléphone, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quelles décisions ont été prises pour bouger les patients à cause du tremblement de terre imminent?"

"Pour l'instant pas de décision Mlle." répond-elle. "Nous attendons les instructions. Si l'hôpital doit être évacué et que votre père soit assez bien pour être transporté, nous vous tiendrons informée et vous dirons où il sera transféré."

"Merci," réponds-je et je dis au revoir. Il faut que je trouve qui prend cette décision et que j'aille à l'hôpital bien que je ne sois pas en position de botter des derrières.

Jasper (je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce prénom) hausse les sourcils.

"Papa est revenu parmi les vivants," dis-je. "Je ferai mieux de dire à Jim que je vais y aller."

"Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi? Il n'y a rien à faire ici."

"Ce serait génial," réponds-je ça me donnera du temps pour lui demander ce qu'Alice lui a raconté d'autre.

Je vais dans le couloir et raconte ce qu'il se passe à Jim. Il me fait signe de partir en disant qu'il espère que mon père ira bien et de ne pas m'inquiéter de revenir demain ou lundi. J'ai fait quelques pas dans le couloir pour revenir à mon bureau quand je réalise que je ne peux pas partir sans avoir dit quelque chose de plus au sujet de ce qu'il va se passer. Je sais que je prends un risque mais pour une raison quelconque je fais confiance à Jim pour qu'il garde pour lui ce que je vais lui dire. Il n'a rien dit de ce qu'il y avait sur le mur, ce qui me renforce dans ma décision.

"Jim écoutez-moi," dis-je, en rentrant dans son bureau. "Ne me demandez pas comment je sais ça mais tout ça va réellement arriver et je veux vous dire autre chose que Jay et moi avons découvert. Le médium n'est pas celui qui peint les graffitis. Il est juste l'intermédiaire qu'utilise le médium pour prévenir la ville."

Jim a les yeux écarquillés mais je continue.

"Il m'a dit que lundi il y aurait un énorme tremblement de terre au large. La plupart des vieux immeubles de la ville vont s'effondrer et quelques nouveaux aussi - qui sur le papier ne devraient pas le faire. Les routes et les chemins de fer vont environ une demi-heure plus tard être inutilisables quand la vague arrivera sur la côte et déferlera rapidement de la péninsule olympique jusqu'en Oregon et jusqu'en Alaska. Les collines situées au nord de Seattle détourneront la force de l'eau de sorte que lorsque la vague se produira ici elle se déplacera beaucoup plus rapidement et sera beaucoup plus haute que ce qui se répandra que les terres. Elle détruira le Sound et submergera Seattle et tout ce qui l'entoure sur des kilomètres. Les bâtiments laissés debout après le séisme seront endommagés par des millions de tonnes de débris qui seront poussés par l'eau à l'intérieur des terres. Vous devez donc me promettre de partir à temps."

La mâchoire de Jim tombe lentement pendant que je parle puis il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de me répondre.

"Tu en es sûre?"

"Oui mais comme je l'ai dit, ne me demandez pas comment car j'ai juré de garder le secret. Et si je ne vous revois plus, merci de m'avoir soutenu, Jay et moi. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions avoir convaincu le maire sans votre soutien. Grâce à votre aide nous avons sauvé déjà d'innombrables vies, assurez-vous simplement que la vôtre est l'une d'elles."

Jim se lève de derrière son bureau, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

"Toi aussi Bella et j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir une fois que tout sera fini et que nous pourrons en parler. Je quitte Seattle demain pour rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants à Denver donc je n'attends personne au travail lundi. Le maire dit qu'il va rester mais il peut bien rester ici tout seul."

Je rigole à cette image, le maire assis à son bureau en haut de sa tour comme Saroumane à Isengard en train de regarder son empire s'effondrer autour de lui. J'espère que cet immeuble résistera à l'assaut car honnêtement je ne souhaite aucun mal au maire.

Jasper m'attend près de l'ascenseur avec une grande boite en carton contenant toutes ses affaires.

"Juste au cas où le bâtiment ne résisterait pas," dit-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en imaginant ce vaste monolithe s'écraser au sol. Je retourne à mon bureau et ramasse les quelques objets personnels que j'aie accumulés pendant ces deux dernières semaines y compris un sac de biscuits à moitié rassis de Kirsty puis je suis Jasper dans l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se ferment je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le sol puis je soupire car j'ai déjà accepté qu'il y a peu de chances que je revienne ici car même si le bâtiment survit Seattle aurait de plus gros problèmes à régler que de préserver des graffitis.

Jay insiste pour conduire et je suis ravie de lui passer les clés. Alors que nous commençons à sortir du parking j'appelle Edward pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Il est chez lui en train de finir d'emballer les dernières affaires de la famille, de charger le camion que son frère va conduire jusqu'en Alaska, ensuite Alice et lui vont mettre les voitures à l'abri au dernier étage de parkings espérant que même s'ils s'effondrent les voitures sur le dessus vont s'en tirer. Il me propose de me retrouver à l'hôpital mais je lui dis que je l'appellerai plus tard.

Nous devons nous frayer un chemin sur la route car il y a beaucoup de circulation, beaucoup de personnes quittent la ville. La plupart des voitures se dirigent vers l'autoroute mais certaines descendent vers le port et les ferries pour s'échapper. Les agents de circulation et la police font un travail remarquable pour réguler le trafic mais il nous faut bien plus d'une heure pour faire un trajet de vingt minutes habituellement.

Une vague d'émotion me frappe lorsque je franchis les portes automatiques de l'hôpital et que je m'y rends jusqu'aux soins intensifs. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce moment arriverait et maintenant j'ai l'espoir que mon père reste dans ma vie pour de nombreuses années encore. Une vague de gratitude à la famille qui a permis que les organes de l'être cher soient donnés, me submerge sur et j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de les remercier mais malheureusement, je présume que cela n'arrivera jamais.

On dit à Jay d'attendre dans une chambre voisine pendant que je suis une infirmière jusqu'à un box de quatre lits. Avant d'entrer je me nettoie les mains puis me couvre d'une blouse de protection bleue et de housses pour mes chaussures. Je suis sûre que je ressemble à un Schtroumpf quand j'entre dans la salle qui est silencieuse en dehors des bips et des impulsions répétitives des différentes machines qui maintiennent les patients en vie et mes yeux sont sur le lit dans le coin où Charlie était inconscient hier soir.

Il est relevé comme sur un transat, entouré de perfusions et de machines plutôt que de journaux et d'une bière. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé mais quand j'approche du lit, sa main s'éloigne de quelques centimètres de la couverture alors qu'il tente de me faire signe et à mesure que je m'approche, son visage se fend en un sourire le plus incroyable, vu qu'il a un masque à oxygène couvrant sa bouche.

"Papa!" Je crie en me précipitant vers lui. Je manque de trébucher parce que mes pieds glissent sur le sol trop lustré.

"Bella!" Il répond d'une voix beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'imaginais, étant donné qu'il a été inconscient pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. En retirant son masque, il dit : "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail?"

"Papa!" Je le réprimande. "Tu es bien plus important que n'importe quel travail. De toute façon, mon patron m'a dit que je pouvais venir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Comment tu te sens?"

"Comme si un éléphant était assis sur mon abdomen mais à part ça, je suis bien. Je pourrais vraiment boire une bière si tu pouvais t'en procurer une plus tard..."

Je ris de ce que je présume être une blague mais connaissant papa, il y a une chance qu'il soit totalement sérieux.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit recommandé. Je suppose qu'il faudra aussi du temps avant que tu manges quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que les docteurs t'ont dit?"

"Seulement qu'il n'y a encore aucun signe de rejet, alors c'est une bonne nouvelle."

Papa tousse alors et son visage se déforme de douleur. Je panique et je cherche frénétiquement une infirmière mais elles sont toutes occupées.

"De l'eau," murmure-t-il et montre du doigt une bouteille avec une paille. Je la lui tiens pendant qu'il prend une gorgée puis il pose sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupire.

"Ne dis plus un mot," j'insiste. "Tu viens de subir une grosse opération alors ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien juste pour moi. D'accord?"

Il hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. "Désolé," il murmure et bouge sa main vers la mienne et je sais qu'il veut que je la tienne. Je passe mes doigts à travers les siens et je remarque à quel point ses mains sont chaudes, et je me rends compte que je compare sa main à celle d'Edward, dont les doigts glacés sont les derniers que j'aie touchés.

Je le regarde s'endormir. C'est un effort pour lui de me parler et je me demande si ma présence ici ne le stresse pas inutilement. Je regarde autour de moi et tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans un lit sont occupés, à l'exception d'une femme médecin qui se tient près de la porte, en train d'écrire quelque chose dans un dossier. Je me lève, je vais la voir et je me présente disant que je suis la fille de Charlie Swan.

"Ah oui, Mlle Swan," dit-elle. "Votre père va aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre à ce stade. Nous devrions en savoir plus sur le succès de la transplantation demain ou dimanche au plus tard. Vous habitez dans le coin?"

"Je n'habite pas loin," réponds-je. "Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui… mais je voudrai savoir quels sont vos plans pour évacuer les patients si le maire dit à tout le monde de quitter la ville?"

"Nous n'avons rien de prévu pour le moment, Mlle Swan. Je suis sûre que l'hôpital ira bien. Il a été construit pour résister à un tremblement de terre de 8,5 et nous avons des générateurs de secours, de sorte que votre père sera plus en sécurité où il l'est."

"Et le tsunami?" Je crie tranquillement, en quelque sorte.

"Je doute que ça arrive, Mlle Swan. De toute façon, votre père est trop malade pour être déplacé en ce moment, même s'il y a un tsunami. Si j'étais vous, je m'inquiéterais plus de ce qui va se passer dans les prochains quelques jours dans cette unité et pas de ce qui n'arrivera peut-être pas du tout en ville. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je dois y aller."

Elle sort de la pièce en me laissant vouloir crier de frustration. Je veux la pourchasser et la raisonner mais je me briserais probablement le cou en courant dans le couloir dans ces choses stupides attachées à mes pieds.

Je retourne voir papa mais il est déjà endormi, alors ça ne sert à rien que je traîne ici. Je remets doucement son masque à oxygène sur son visage et je dis à une infirmière que je pars. Je me débarrasse de mon attirail et je file chercher Jay. Il est toujours dans la salle d'attente en train de lire un magazine d'autos.

"Hé," dit-il en levant les yeux. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il dort maintenant mais sinon il va bien. On peut y aller?"

"Bien sûr mais j'ai faim, on se fait un resto rapide?"

"Le Pape est-il catholique? Bien sûr que oui, allons-y!"

Nous laissons la voiture au parking de l'hôpital parce que les routes locales sont encombrées et nous nous rendons à pied dans le plus proche fast-food qui n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. Nous commandons pratiquement tout sur le menu parce que si la fin du monde arrive ou si l'un d'entre nous, ou les deux, sont transformés en vampire dans les prochains jours, quelques globules de gras de plus qui flottent dans nos artères ne feront pas une si grande différence pour notre santé à long terme.

Après m'être empiffrée d'un sandwich au poisson, de frites et d'une tarte aux pommes, j'en suis à ma deuxième boisson à la fraise pendant que Jasper commence son deuxième hamburger, avec des frites et du coca. "Peut-être que je vais en profiter tant que je le peux…" dit-il la bouche pleine.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demandé-je car je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de fast-food en Alaska.

"Les vampires ne mangent pas de hamburgers, en fait ils ne mangent rien du tout. Alice me l'a dit."

"Rien du tout?"

"Rien d'autre que du sang. Elle vit de sang animal, chassé ou élevé. Plutôt dégoûtant mais elle dit que si je suis transformé, ce sera la seule chose que je voudrai."

"Oh mon Dieu!" Je m'exclame et soudain, j'ai la nausée. Je ne suis pas végétarienne en ce sens que je mange du poisson, des produits laitiers, des trucs comme ça mais je ne mange pas de viande. L'idée de ne vivre que de sang animal est un cauchemar. Vivre sans fromage pourrait changer la donne pour moi aussi.

"Désolé, je t'ai dégoûtée de devenir un vampire?" glousse-t-il ,en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

"Tu pourrais dire ça…" je réponds en regardant autour de moi où sont les toilettes au cas où je voudrais vomir.

"Tu y as pensé?" demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prête à envisager jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit derrière moi. Ce qui se passera dans les prochains jours façonnera probablement mon avenir immédiat. Je verrai plus clair quand et si Charlie survit à l'opération et bien sûr si Edward le veut.

"Que veux-tu faire pour le reste de l'après-midi?" Je lui demande.

"Alice m'a proposé de récupérer tout ce que je voulais sauver dans mon appartement et de tout charger sur le yacht qu'elle pilotera pour l'Alaska. Je ne vais pas prendre grand-chose, juste quelques vêtements et mes disques vinyles et des livres… et mon lézard, et..."

"Alors presque tout?"

Jasper en rit et me demande ce que je vais sauver.

"Pas grand-chose, juste des vêtements. Heureusement, je n'ai pas ramené grand-chose de Forks. Si j'ai le temps, je donnerai à Edward un sac de trucs à mettre sur le bateau. Quand Alice prévoit-elle de partir?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr… probablement demain après-midi. Elle dit qu'elle doit être au nord de Vancouver avant que le tremblement de terre ne se produise, sinon le bateau risquerait d'être soulevé vers le rivage. Edward a décidé quoi faire?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûre qu'il me le dira ce soir. Je présume qu'il partira avec Alice et toi," réponds-je philosophiquement.

"Aucune chance," répond Jasper avec confiance. "Il restera avec toi. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, Bella, n'oublie que sa vie n'est pas en danger."

"Tu crois qu'il restera?" Je demande en espérant qu'il ait raison.

"Absolument."

En finissant mon milk-shake, je contemple mon avenir et celui d'Edward. Il dit qu'il m'aime et pour le moment, je suis sûre que c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il m'aimera la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain, même si Alice pense que je suis sa cantante, peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

Donc l'idée que je lui permette de me transformer en vampire est folle jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument sûre que notre amour mutuel est un amour du genre éternel. De plus, il n'y a pas d'urgence, il est capable de se contrôler quand il est avec moi, alors pourquoi s'embêter pour le moment?

On retourne à la voiture et je prends les clés cette fois. Alors que je conduis Jasper à son appartement qui n'est pas loin du mien, je regarde les voitures et les camions qui nous entourent et qui sont soit pleins de gens et de leurs animaux de compagnie soit de bagages.

La plupart des véhicules ont des barres de toit surchargées ou des remorques mais nous remarquons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas de camion de livraison ou d'ouvriers dans les camionnettes. Seattle s'arrête lentement et se vide de ses travailleurs et de ses citoyens, ce qui me remplit de soulagement et aussi d'un sentiment d'appréhension.

Je dépose Jasper aussi près que possible de son appartement et je promets de rester en contact par SMS. Et je continue jusqu'à mon propre appartement, je laisse Freddie au dernier étage du parking ouvert le plus proche car je doute avoir besoin de conduire à nouveau. En fait, je me sens assez triste de la quitter. Je m'y suis attachée ces deux dernières semaines et j'espère qu'elle survivra à l'assaut… j'en doute cependant.

Après avoir grimpé la colline sous le soleil chaud et ensuite les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement, je me sens légèrement malade car l'overdose calorique commence à faire effet. Avant d'entrer, je frappe à la porte de Jessica mais pas de réponse. Je vérifie sous mon paillasson, sa clé est partie et je pense qu'elle a suivi mon conseil et qu'elle a déjà quitté la ville. Quand j'ouvre ma porte, je trouve à l'intérieur un morceau de papier plié avec mon nom griffonné dessus et je suppose que c'est d'elle.

 _Bella!_

 _Mike et moi allons à Forks pour un moment. Il n'a pas eu de cours aujourd'hui donc on part avant la ruée du weekend. J'espère que tu resteras en sécurité._

 _Jess x_

Je soupire de soulagement mais je me dis qu'il faudra que j'appelle Mike dimanche pour lui dire qu'il ne doit pas revenir en ville lundi et lui dire que sa famille devrait être au milieu du terrain de sport à partir de dix-neuf hures environ lundi soir. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit à l'intérieur ou à proximité des arbres quand le tremblement de terre frappera la ville.

J'appelle Edward pour lui dire que je suis rentrée. Il me dit de rester à l'appartement et qu'il me rejoindra puis m'emmènera à l'hôpital sur le chemin du club d'art. Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de passer la soirée avec des enfants, ce qui me distraira pendant quelques heures.

Je range puis je mets tous mes vêtements et autres choses dans des sacs et je les entasse près de la porte pour qu'Edward les emmène avec lui sur le bateau d'Alice. J'appelle l'hôpital et on me dit que papa va bien alors je décide d'appeler Sue.

Après lui avoir donné un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital ce matin, elle se met pleurer, ce qui me fait pleurer, alors on pleure toutes les deux mais au moins cette fois, ce sont des larmes de joie. Après qu'on se soit calmées, je lui demande comment vont Billy et le reste de la famille de Jake.

"Ils vont bien," dit-elle tristement. "J'ai parlé à Billy hier et il m'a avoué que Jacob vivait sur le fil du rasoir et il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible. Il a dit que quand Jacob était à l'hôpital en train de se remettre de l'accident de moto ou quoi que ce soit, c'était comme s'il souffrait d'un épisode psychotique.

Billy a demandé aux médecins de faire une évaluation psychiatrique mais Jacob a quitté l'hôpital avant. La seule chose qui maintient Billy en vie en ce moment, c'est qu'il a permis à ce que les organes de Jacob soient utilisés pour des transplantations mais je sais qu'il avait un groupe sanguin rare qui est commun au Quileutes, ils n'ont probablement pas été utilisés. Au fait, est-ce qu'ils ont attrapé le conducteur qui lui a roulé dessus?"

"Je ne sais pas," bégayé-je quand quelque chose d'horrible me vient à l'esprit. "Personne n'a relevé le numéro de la plaque…" J'ajoute et soudain je me sens de nouveau malade. Soit c'est la nourriture trop riche soit c'est l'idée que le foie de Jacob vient de sauver la vie de mon père.

"Ça va, Bella ?" dit Sue.

"Euh... Je pense que oui," réponds-je. "Sue, il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Je peux te rappeler demain? Je dois te parler du tremblement de terre, d'accord?" Je finis à la hâte.

Je termine l'appel sans dire au revoir et je m'adosse contre le canapé car mon visage commence à brûler. Si ce que dit Sue est vrai et que Jake a été comme un homme possédé à l'hôpital, peut-être qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital parce qu'il savait que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait à son corps et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait m'attaquer.

S'il se transformait en loup, il aurait pu être surnaturel quand Edward l'a renversé, ce qui veut dire que papa a maintenant un foie surnaturel à l'intérieur de son corps. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler avec Edward et immédiatement. Je l'appelle et il me répond tout de suite.

"Edward," dis-je en tremblant. "Y a-t-il une chance que mon père ait reçu le foie de Jacob?"

Il se tait à l'autre bout du fil, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas.

"Bella, j'ai entendu les docteurs dire qu'ils avaient eu le foie d'un jeune homme qui avait eu un accident. Ils ont aussi dit que c'était un géant, donc je pense que c'était celui de Jacob."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" Je gémis. "C'est horrible."

"Je savais que tu serais contrariée, c'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas parlé. J'espérais que tu ne le saurais jamais. Mais Bella, c'était la seule chance de survie de ton père… tu lui aurais refusé ça ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que... ça me rend malade de savoir que l'homme qui voulait me tuer fait maintenant partie de mon père et pire encore, que tu l'as tué. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, on pourrait être accusés d'avoir tué Jake pour sauver mon père."

"Tu veux que je vienne maintenant?" offre-t-il.

"S'il te plaît," je réponds et je me mets à pleurer. Edward raccroche et je peux l'imaginer courir vers sa voiture, enfreindre toutes les lois de la circulation et pousser toutes les autres voitures hors du chemin entre où il vit et ici, ce qui me fait penser, où vit-il? Dans une caverne avec des chauves-souris? Sous terre? Dans une maison sans fenêtre pour que le soleil ne le touche pas?

Je me blottis sur le canapé et me mets en boule. Je ne pleure pas souvent mais j'ai pleuré plus ces derniers jours qu'au cours des dernières années, à part quand j'ai appris que papa était malade, j'ai pleuré pendant une semaine. Je me sens comme une épave émotionnelle, même si c'est compréhensible. J'ai déjà commencé à accepter que quoi qu'il arrive dans les prochains jours si je survis bien sûr, ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Comme j'attends qu'Edward arrive et que je contemple mon avenir, si j'en ai un, j'entends un bruit, comme celui d'un train express dans la rue, de plus en plus fort. Je saute de mon canapé en me précipitant vers la fenêtre lorsque le bâtiment commence à trembler et que les vitres vibrent.

J'entends un fracas venant de la cuisine alors que la vaisselle s'écrase sur le sol puis j'entends des cris venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je cours dans la cuisine où j'ai une meilleure vue sur la rue et je vois avec horreur les bardeaux du toit de l'immeuble d'en face s'effondrer et tomber sur le trottoir en dessous.

Alors qu'une des vitres de ma fenêtre se brise et tombe dans l'évier, j'arrive à la terrifiante conclusion qu'Alice s'est trompée de date.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Oh doux Jésus! Pensez-vous qu'Alice ait foiré ou pensez-vous que c'est un autre tremblement avant le grand? Vous le saurez bientôt._

 _Alors Bella a compris que Charlie a été "sauvé" par Jacob. C'est dégueulasse, quand on y pense. Au moins Charlie est vivant et semble bien se remettre. Elle a aussi calmé l'anxiété qui avait explosé entre elle et Jasper. Il avait tout à fait le droit d'être fâché avec elle, alors des excuses étaient nécessaires dans les deux sens._

 _La prochaine fois... en fait, je ne peux rien dire parce que ce serait trop en dire. Désolée! (Pas désolée)._

 _Joan xx_


	26. Chapitre 26

.

 **CHAPITRE** **26**

* * *

"Bella est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Je peux entendre Edward crier mon nom pendant qu'il court dans l'escalier.

"Je vais bien," lui crié-je, en ouvrant grand la porte et en tombant dans ses bras. Il me rattrape sans effort et ensuite m'emmène sur le canapé où il embrasse mon front et me tient contre son torse, plus pour lui que pour moi, je suppose, parce que je vais vraiment bien.

Ce tremblement n'a duré que quatre ou cinq secondes mais ça été le plus violent que j'ai ressenti dans cette partie du monde. J'étais sûre qu'Edward n'était pas bien loin mais ça m'a terrifié parce que j'étais seule. Maintenant qu'Edward est là je me sens de nouveau en sécurité parce que je sais qu'il a la force et des capacités surhumaines pour me sauver si le pire arrivait avant lundi alors j'espère qu'il n'a aucune raison de devoir me quitter à partir de maintenant.

Et même si cette secousse avait été forte ça n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais vécu en Italie en 2016, 6.2 sur l'échelle de Richter. Celui-là m'avait littéralement expulsée de mon lit, même si Pérouse où nous nous trouvions à l'époque, se situait à de nombreux kilomètres de l'épicentre. Des centaines de bâtiments s'étaient effondrés dans la région et il y avait eu environ trois cents victimes et certaines des répliques étaient tout aussi terrifiantes que le séisme principal.

Quand le bâtiment a commencé à trembler pendant les premières secondes je me suis dit qu'Alice s'était trompée et que c'était maintenant. J'admets avoir paniqué mais ça s'est atténué avant même que je puisse penser à quoi faire si le bâtiment s'effondrait.

Quand j'ai été sûre que ça s'était arrêté, j'ai nettoyé le verre de ma fenêtre brisée tout en regardant le chaos dans la rue au-dessous et j'ai passé en revue toutes les choses étranges qui m'étaient arrivées depuis que j'étais rentrée chez moi d'Ecosse. Après avoir passé une semaine tranquille à Forks avec Charlie à me reposer, à partir du moment où j'étais entrée dans la tour municipale, mon monde était devenu complètement fou.

Au-delà de la folie entourant les peintures et le désastre imminent, j'étais tombée véritablement amoureuse de quelqu'un qui était en fait un "petit-ami fantastique", peu importe le fait qu'il ne soit même pas humain. Edward était incroyablement beau, un amoureux incroyable (oh ouais) un artiste incroyable, il aimait les enfants, réparait mon chauffage et préparait un bon café, il _brillait_ de toutes les façons. Ça me faisait me demander si c'était trop beau pour être vrai et un jour je découvrirai qu'il avait un côté sombre caché sous sa peau ivoire impeccable, outre son désir instinctif de me tuer bien sûr. J'en doutais même si j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward pourrait être terrifiant s'il se mettait en colère.

Je ris en me souvenant de mon adolescence en Floride quand nous traînions avec mes copines de l'école. Nous devions avoir quatorze ou quinze ans à l'époque je suppose. Nous rêvions à ce que serait notre avenir comme les filles le font et nous avions écrit ce que nous pensions être le mari parfait (évidemment en négligeant Justin Bieber) Edward remplissait chaque condition de ma liste à part que je ne savais pas encore s'il aimait la musique ou les animaux. Visiblement il mangeait les animaux mais était-il gentil avec ceux qu'il ne mangeait pas? Mais même si Edward n'avait rien à voir avec le charmant Justin, je sais que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, même si nous sommes d'une espèce totalement différente.

Je reconnais que j'accepte probablement trop calmement que je partage la planète avec des êtres surnaturels. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop y réfléchir, probablement à cause de toutes les autres choses ridicules qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment. Cette révélation qui m'aurait probablement foudroyée si je l'avais appris il y avait quelques mois est en réalité beaucoup moins importante que de savoir que Seattle est sur le point d'être détruite. Je l'avais juste accepté comme un fait, il en serait de même si la NASA annonçait qu'ils avaient trouvé des preuves d'une vie alien sur d'autres planètes. Alors quoi?

A présent je sais que des 'amis' avec qui j'ai grandi, comme Jake peuvent se transformer en loup et que les vampires existent vraiment et sont immortels. D'accord Edward n'est pas effrayant, mis à part la fois où nous étions au lit et que ma vie avait définitivement été en jeu. Mais ça m'avait fait me demander s'il existait d'autres types de créatures surnaturelles que je ne connaissais pas. Ai-je vraiment envie ou besoin de le savoir car je regarderais par-dessus mon épaule pour le reste de mes jours s'il y avait autre chose qui pourrait attaquer et consommer au hasard des femmes sans défense. Avoir peur des rats, des araignées et des serpents était déjà assez grave y ajouter des trolls, des gobelins ou des zombies serait trop.

Jay avait suggéré qu'Edward avait l'intention de me demander de passer l'éternité avec lui. En d'autres termes il voudrait que je devienne comme lui un jour. S'il me demandait de me transformer maintenant je savais que je serais tiraillée entre une vie humaine, ce qui voudrait dire que je vieillirai et mourrai pendant qu'Edward resterait jeune et fort ou alors accepter d'être comme lui. Les implications étaient trop grandes pour que je puisse les appréhender maintenant.

Ça m'étonnait encore que Jay envisage de se lancer dans ce style de vie sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre pour le moment alors il serait fou de choisir cette décision irréversible. Je sentais que je devais lui parler mais je n'étais pas sûre de le revoir avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Alaska avec Alice. Je suppose que je pourrais l'appeler ou lui envoyer un texto. Je ris alors en passant à ce que j'allais écrire. "Attends Jasper. Ne te précipite pas pour devenir un vampire!"

Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de Charlie… s'il survivait ou non. Si c'était le cas il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois transformée tant qu'il était en vie car il verrait la différence immédiatement. Mon père est très affectueux, il passe son bras autour de moi à chaque occasion et il remarquerait instantanément que sa fille est maintenant de marbre. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça alors au moins ce serait une décision facile à prendre pour moi. Mais Edward serait-il prêt à me regarder vieillir et à me transformer après le décès de Charlie? J'avais tellement de questions mais pas encore beaucoup de réponses.

Jay a dit qu'Alice lui avait raconté qu'elle avait été attaquée dans un parc et qu'elle avait donc apparemment été transformée sans son accord mais si j'avais l'occasion de lui parler seule, elle pourrait peut-être me conseiller, vu que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'elle est vampire. Bien sûr je présume qu'Edward pense à moi sur le long terme. Je pourrai juste être une distraction passagère bien sûr, une autre dans son lit de six cents ans. Je m'étais demandé combien d'autres partenaires sexuels il avait eu au cours de cette période et s'il avait réellement "aimé' l'un d'eux et si l'un de ses anciens amants était toujours en vie. Ce serait gênant et peut-être même très dangereux pour moi si j'étais toujours humaine car il pourrait y avoir une vampire amère et tordue qui était toujours amoureuse de lui.

J'ai arrêté de penser à des scénarios ridicules et tourné mon attention sur la situation de Charlie. Si Jake allait se transformer en loup ou pouvait déjà le faire, il y avait trois possibilités. Soit son foie n'affecterait pas Charlie et il irait bien, soit son foie contiendrait le gène surnaturel ce qui pourrait l'affecter et le transformer en loup à son tour, soit le gène rendrait le foie incompatible… ça signifiait que Charlie pourrait revivre normalement ou qu'il se transformerait ou qu'il mourrait. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir tout ça. J'espérais simplement qu'Edward ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aurait quelque connaissance en la matière ou alors j'allais devenir folle. Quels seraient les signes, aurait-il plus de cheveux...?

C'était ce à quoi je réfléchissais quand j'entendis Edward monter dans l'escalier en me demandant si j'aillais bien. Je n'ai pas vu sa voiture et je ne sais pas comment il a pu rentrer dans l'immeuble mais il était là et maintenant je suis contre son torse, ce qui est un bon endroit mais j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas si froid. Je ne vais pas me plaindre car je ne peux penser à aucun autre endroit où je préférerais être.

"Alice était-elle au courant pour cette secousse?" lui demandé-je alors qu'il repousse mes cheveux de mon visage puis passe ses doigts dedans. Je peux dire qu'il aime vraiment mes cheveux, en fait je peux dire qu'ils l'obsèdent.

"Je ne sais pas," répond-il. "Je ne l'ai pas appelée. J'essayais d'arriver jusqu'à toi et c'était un peu le chaos dehors, là. Je m'étais douté que ce serait un exode massif. Les gens ne vont pas attendre la prochaine annonce du maire."

"C'est bon pas vrai? C'est ce que tu voulais," lui demandé-je avec curiosité parce qu'Edward semblait inquiet.

"Oui bien sûr mais j'espère que le maire ne sera pas trop confiant maintenant et pense que le plus gros est passé. Il faut vraiment qu'il avertisse les gens qui sont toujours ici qu'il va y avoir un tsunami."

J'allume la télé et les nouvelles locales font état des dégâts dans la ville. Beaucoup de personnes ont été blessées par des chutes d'objets et il y a eu plusieurs accidents de la circulation. Les hélicoptères de la chaîne sont en place et signalent que les routes menant en ville sont exceptionnellement fréquentées même pour un vendredi mais le maire n'a pas encore fait de nouvelle annonce. L'un des présentateurs de nouvelles a même déclaré que c'est manifestement ce que le maire avait prédit et qu'on pouvait revenir en ville maintenant… ce qui était complètement fou.

Je peux dire qu'Edward est inquiet, même moi je le suis et je réfléchis au moyen de convaincre le maire que c'était juste la prémisse du grand tremblement. Je me prépare du café ce qui aide toujours mon cerveau à s'activer et après les premières gorgées j'ai une idée.

"Edward peux-tu appeler Alice et lui poser des questions sur la course de samedi? Je veux connaitre le plus de détails possible, comme qui sera le deuxième et le troisième, combien de temps pour courir ce genre de choses. Si elle le sait je vais appeler le maire et lui dire que nous avons été contactés de nouveau."

"Bien sûr," répond-il en mettant le haut parleur, comme ça je peux me joindre à la conversation.

"Okay je vais faire de mon mieux," répond Alice quand je lui fais ma proposition. "Laissez-moi un peu de temps et je vous enverrai les détails."

"Merci," réponds-je et Edward raccroche. J'appelle Jim, qui je le sais, dispose d'une ligne directe avec le maire en cas d'urgence. Après avoir noté le numéro je suggère à Edward de partir maintenant pour l'hôpital car cela pourrait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude pour y arriver. Nous devons aussi partir plus tôt pour être au club d'art à temps.

Pendant le trajet je dis à Edward que je crains que le foie de Jacob infecte Charlie avec le gène surnaturel. Il me dit qu'il en a parlé à un membre de sa famille qui est médicalement qualifié (une autre surprise) qui a déclaré qu'à son avis, cela ne se produirait pas. Edward me convainc de ne pas y penser car il est trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit maintenant et que c'était la seule option pour mon père, ce qui est vrai, bien sûr.

Il nous faut presque deux heures pour arriver à l'hôpital car les routes sont pleines à cause du nombre de personnes qui essaient de partir et certaines routes sont coupées à cause des bâtiments qui ont été endommagés et des gravats qui les bloquent. Les files d'attente s'allongent pour accéder à l'autoroute et les esprits s'échauffent mais heureusement Edward connait d'autres itinéraires, ce qui signifie que nous ne nous retrouvons jamais coincés.

Papa est réveillé quand je rentre aux soins intensifs et je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'est plus branché à autant de machines que ce matin, ce que je considère comme un bon signe. Je remarque également que la couleur de sa peau est presque revenue normale. Avant l'opération il avait une teinte malsaine et le blanc de ses yeux était jaune. Maintenant il ressemble plus l'ancien Charlie même s'il est encore très maigre et pâle.

"Hé!" lui dis-je et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je prends automatiquement sa main lorsque je m'assieds à côté de lui et il sourit en me serrant les doigts. "Comment tu te sens?" lui demandé-je.

"Mieux que ce matin," répond-il. "Je peux rester éveillé pendant une heure maintenant," dit-il presque avec fierté.

"C'est bon. Tu as senti la secousse il y a quelques heures?"

"Oh oui, toutes les alarmes se sont mises à sonner et tout le monde paniquait. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi fort. Il y a des dégâts en ville?"

J'allais juste répondre à sa question et lui parler du tremblement de terre quand une infirmière entre.

"Je suis désolée Bella, est-ce que vous pourriez sortir?" dit-elle gentiment. "Les médecins vont passer, vous pourrez revenir dans une demi-heure."

"Bien sûr," et je serre la main de mon père avant de sortir.

Après avoir abandonné ma tenue de Schtroumpf, je vais vers la salle d'attente où Edward regarde le magazine que Jasper avait lu lui aussi.

"C'était rapide," remarque-t-il quand je franchis la porte.

"Le docteur fait sa visite," j'explique en m'asseyant à coté de lui. "J'aurai aimé être là-bas pour entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire mais j'espère que mon père pourra m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles."

"J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Alice," annonce Edward en me montrant un texto qui me donne tous les détails dont j'ai besoin. J'appelle immédiatement le numéro du maire mais je n'ai que sa messagerie vocale. Je laisse dont le message suivant.

" _Monsieur c'est Bella Swan. J'ai reçu une autre communication de l'artiste. Il veut que je vous transmette que Always Dreaming remportera la course en exactement deux minutes trois secondes et neuf dixièmes. Le deuxième cheval sera Lookin at Lee et le troisième Battle of Midway. Il veut aussi que je vous demande d'informer les habitants qu'après le séisme un tsunami envahira la zone qu'il a dessinée sur le mur et de partir tant qu'ils en ont l'occasion._

 _Monsieur, je suis heureuse que vous nous ayez crus mais pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi. Mon père est un patient de l'Hôpital Universitaire dans Pacific Street. Pouvez-vous demander à ce que l'hôpital soit évacué car ils semblent peu réceptifs à votre premier communiqué. Si vous pouviez faire ça je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante."_

Je raccroche et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

"J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu," soupiré-je. "Je ne l'appellerai plus, tout est entre ses mains à présent."

Je vois à nouveau Charlie mais brièvement cette fois car je peux dire qu'il est fatigué. Je ne mentionne pas l'imminence du désastre, je pourrai faire cela demain. J'ai un échange rapide avec l'une des infirmières qui me dit que les médecins sont très contents que mon père fasse des progrès aussi rapides et que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ensuite Edward et moi partons pour le club d'art.

Nous arrivons en avance et je l'aide à tout mettre en place. Edward est très silencieux et je pense qu'il sait que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verra les enfants en groupe. Ils commencent à arriver juste avant sept heures mais un quart d'heure plus tard il n'y en a que la moitié par rapport à ceux qui étaient là lundi. L'atmosphère est trouble et je peux dire que les enfants les plus âgés s'inquiètent de ce qu'il se passe en ville. L'un des garçons me dit que beaucoup de ses amis d'école sont déjà partis et vont vers Portland ou ailleurs. Beaucoup d'autres prévoient de s'en aller ce weekend.

Quand il est presque neuf heures Edward dit aux enfants que le club sera fermé lundi et le restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il a leurs numéros de téléphone alors il promet d'appeler leurs parents lorsque le club pourra rouvrir. Il leur demande de prendre leur travail à la maison ainsi que les affaires qu'ils gardent ici habituellement.

Quand ils partent il discute avec tous les adultes qui viennent chercher les enfants et les incite à quitter la ville en disant qu'il connait un gars qui travaille à l'université et qu'ils sont à cent pour cent convaincus qu'il y aura une véritable destruction due à un tremblement de terre très bientôt. Il ne manque que deux parents mais ils vont bientôt quitter la ville.

Une fois que tous les enfants sont partis Edward envoie un texto à tous les parents dont les enfants ne sont pas venus ce soir pour leur dire que le club est fermé pour l'instant et ensuite je l'aide à prendre tout ce qu'il reste sur les murs, vide les étagères de tout ce qu'il reste. Nous remplissons la voiture puis nous revenons pour fermer. Edward fait un dernier tour avant de fermer la porte pour la dernière fois. Le vaste espace est triste comme une maison après Noël quand toutes les décorations ont été enlevées et je sais qu'Edward est choqué que cette importante partie de sa vie touche à sa fin. Il ne dit pas grand-chose alors je le laisse avec ses pensées. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour sauver ces enfants, maintenant c'est à leurs parents de prendre le relais et de les emmener loin du danger d'ici lundi.

Edward ralentit à l'approche d'un restaurant mais je lui dis non cette fois. Je ressens encore les effets d'avoir trop mangé. Je me demande alors si Jasper ressent la même chose après tout ce qu'il a avalé.

Nous retournons directement à mon appartement et au lit où nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit. Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit toute la nuit mais j'arrive à avoir un peu de sommeil. C'est au petit matin après une autre expérience incroyable que je me demande pour la première fois si je pourrai tomber enceinte. Je prends encore la pilule qui m'a été prescrite en Ecosse alors que j'avais commencé une relation à court terme avec un type pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle maintient mon cycle régulier. Mi-juin elle sera finie alors je devrais lui demander s'il y a un risque que je donne naissance à un bébé vampire ce qui serait un peu effrayant. En fait être mère de n'importe quel type de bébé serait vraiment effrayant pour le moment.

 **Samedi 1** **er** **mai**

Quand je me réveille, je me rends compte que c'est samedi et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de nourriture dans le frigo. Mercredi, quand Charlie a été appelé à l'hôpital, j'avais toujours l'intention d'aller à Forks pour le weekend. Je laisse Edward dans l'appartement prendre une douche et je pars au magasin pour prendre du lait, du pain et des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans le magasin, la plupart des étagères sont vides, il est évident que les gens ont fait des provisions.

La fille à la caisse a pitié de moi quand elle voit mon expression et me vend des bagels vieux d'un jour qu'elle a gardés en réserve pour ses clients habituels mais m'avertit que la boutique fermera dans la journée, qu'aucun de leurs fournisseurs ne livrera rien ville et que sa famille quittera la ville dès la fermeture.

Alice et Jasper arrivent à midi dans un 4x4 très cher pour récupérer mes vêtements et toutes les autres choses que je veux sauver, y compris mes deux convecteurs que j'ai achetés et que je veux garder par principe. Edward remplit le reste de l'espace avec son équipement du club d'art plus les dessins des enfants qu'il ne veut pas laisser derrière lui.

Dès qu'Alice et Jasper franchissent ma porte, il m'apparaît évident qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, car l'alchimie qui s'en dégage est évidente. Pour commencer, ils n'arrêtent pas de ricaner et vu la gravité de la situation, ils se comportent comme deux adolescents malades d'amour. Même Edward, qui, de toute évidence, lit dans leurs pensées, est puissamment gêné par leur démonstration d'affection en public et est content une fois qu'ils sont partis.

L'après-midi, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital, en pensant que le trajet durera à nouveau deux heures. Mais il nous faut moins d'une demi-heure pour nous y rendre car la ville est en train de se vider. Edward s'assoit dans la salle d'attente pendant que je me rends à l'unité de soins intensifs mais je suis arrêtée par une infirmière avant d'avoir la chance de mettre mon costume de Schtroumpf.

Elle me dit que la condition de Charlie s'est assez améliorée pour qu'on le mette dans une chambre simple au même étage parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Quand je finis par trouver sa chambre et entrer, Charlie est assis sur le lit en train de regarder la télé et il a l'air étonnamment bien vu que ça ne fait que trois jours qu'il a été opéré. Il est toujours branché à un équipement impressionnant mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait aux soins intensifs.

Jusqu'à seize heures, on regarde le Kentucky Derby ensemble et je dis à Charlie le nom du cheval que j'aie eu au tirage au sort. Comme prévu _Always Dreaming_ gagne, _Lookin at Lee_ et _Battle of Midway_ arrivent derrière. Je plaisante avec Charlie en disant que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai gagné quelque chose mais je ne lui dis pas que je ne pourrai pas récupérer mon prix de plus de cent dollars parce que personne ne sera au travail lundi.

C'est bien ma chance. Environ cinq minutes après que la course soit terminée, un journaliste fait irruption sur la chaîne sportive pour dire que le maire de Seattle va faire une annonce importante au sujet du récent tremblement de terre et de rester à l'écoute.

"De quoi s'agit-il?" demande Charlie.

"Je te dirai après," je réponds tranquillement lorsque le visage du maire apparaît sur l'écran. Il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans depuis jeudi et il ne mâche pas ses mots.

 _"Mesdames et Messieurs, jeunes gens, je m'adresse à vous dans l'espoir que vous prendrez sérieusement tout ce que je vais vous dire et agir immédiatement._

 _"Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai reçu la preuve indiscutable qu'un grave séisme en mer va se produire très bientôt. Il ne fait aucun doute que cela provoquera un tsunami... un raz-de-marée... qui frappera la côte... qui inondera une grande partie de notre Etat ainsi que des parties de l'Oregon et de Vancouver. Les sismologues m'ont également informé qu'il est possible que certaines zones de notre littoral s'effondrent dans la mer, il est donc impératif de s'éloigner le plus possible de la côte._

 _J'exhorte les gens qui ne sont pas encore partis à évacuer la zone indiquée sur la carte derrière moi. Elle restera affichée à l'écran après cette annonce et est maintenant sur les sites web des chaînes de télévision. Si pour quelque raison que ce soit, vous ne pouvez pas partir, rendez-vous au moins sur un terrain élevé d'au moins cinquante mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer, de préférence à l'écart des bâtiments et des arbres et de restez là jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le feu vert. Un numéro d'urgence s'affichera à l'écran mais seulement pour les situations de vie ou de mort._

 _"La Garde nationale est en route pour aider mais tous les bâtiments du gouvernement seront fermés jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. Cela comprend les écoles et les universités et tous les bureaux de l'administration locale, à l'exception de deux centres d'opérations d'urgence qui seront situés sur un terrain élevé._

 _J'ordonne aux hôpitaux d'arrêter toute intervention chirurgicale non urgente et d'évacuer leurs patients vers l'extérieur de la zone dangereuse. Deux unités de traumatisme resteront ouvertes jusqu'à dimanche soir mais elles seront réservées aux urgences de vie ou de mort. Le gouverneur a été informé et j'ai avisé les autorités de l'autre côté de la frontière au Canada du risque grave pour l'île de Vancouver et la ville._

 _J'ordonne aux propriétaires d'immeubles de plus de dix étages de laisser les portes des cages d'escalier ouvertes, donc si pour quelque raison que ce soit vous devez rester en ville, vous aurez un endroit pour vous_ _abriter_ _avant que l'inondation ne frappe. Les pillards et tous ceux qui profiteront de cette situation seront lourdement sanctionnés une fois l'urgence passée._

 _Je terminerai par ceci. Faites d'abord attention à votre famille mais si vous connaissez quelqu'un de vieux ou d'handicapé qui a besoin d'aide, veuillez faire ce qu'il faut et aider si vous le pouvez._

 _Bonne chance et que Dieu vous bénisse."_

"Nom d'un chien, Bella !" Charlie s'exclame puis il se tourne vers moi. "Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ça?"

"Pas mal de temps, c'est une longue histoire," réponds-je. "Il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici, papa. J'ai déjà demandé aux médecins quel est leur plan mais jusqu'à hier, ils avaient prévu de rester. J'espère qu'ils vont changer d'avis après ça."

"Bella, tu ne peux pas rester dans le coin. Je veux que tu quittes la ville ce soir. Ne pense même pas à rester avec moi. Tu dois aller te mettre en sécurité."

"Je serai en sécurité, papa. J'ai Ed... " et puis je me tais.

"Qui diable est Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Bella ?"

"Euh, il est là. Je ferai mieux de l'amener ici pour que tu le rencontres. Ne sois pas en colère, c'est un gars adorable et c'est vraiment important pour moi. D'accord ?"

Charlie fait un de ses grognements désapprobateur et je sors de la pièce avant qu'il puisse voir mon visage s'enflammer. Je compte jusqu'à vingt puis je me dirige vers la salle d'attente où Edward regarde une vidéo du discours du maire sur son téléphone.

"Hé!" dis-je en entrant. Edward se lève et s'approche de moi en un clin d'œil. Comment diable bouge-t-il si vite?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ton père va bien, ton visage est rouge vif?" Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je vois qu'il s'attend à ce que je flanche.

"Il va bien mais j'ai accidentellement parlé de toi. Euh, peux-tu le rencontrer?" Je lui fais un sourire penaud, je déteste le mettre dans l'embarras.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr que je vais le faire," dit-il doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"J'ai sous-entendu que tu veillais sur moi."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à partir."

"Et Alice, Jasper et le bateau?"

"Elle est déjà partie, Bella. Alice est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. De toute façon, elle a Jasper pour lui tenir compagnie, elle ne voudrait pas de moi."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, Bella. Je ne te quitterai pas, même si tu es là quand le tremblement de terre se produit. Je ne serai pas en danger et je m'assurerai que tu ne le sois pas non plus. Maintenant, allons voir ton père. Je vais le rassurer."

"Il voudra te serrer la main, Edward."

"C'est bon, je sais quoi faire."

Je le regarde bizarrement mais je le suis à la porte sans l'interroger puis dans le couloir vers la chambre de Charlie. Nous passons devant un distributeur automatique où Edward achète une bouteille d'eau glacée puis la tient dans sa main droite en entrant dans la pièce.

"C'est Edward, papa," je bégaye et je sais que je redeviens rouge. "Il m'a été d'une grande aide ces derniers jours," j'ajoute, puis j'avance pour qu'Edward puisse s'avancer aussi.

"Enchanté, monsieur," dit Edward d'une voix ferme puis il transfère la bouteille dans sa main gauche et offre sa droite pour le saluer. "Désolé, ma main est gelée."

Je vois papa évaluer Edward de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement, les yeux d'Edward sont presque normaux, la couleur en ce moment et l'éclairage dans la pièce ne les rend pas trop brillants.

"Edward quoi ?" demande-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

"Cullen, Monsieur. Mon père, mon frère et moi dirigeons une entreprise de réparation de bateaux à Elliott Bay. Nous sommes à Seattle depuis treize ans."

"Comment connais-tu Bella?" grogne-t-il. "Elle vit à Seattle depuis à peine cinq minutes."

"On s'est croisés dans la file d'attente de son magasin local. On s'est mis à parler et on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'intéressait tous les deux à l'art. Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener dans les galeries locales."

"Vraiment?" Il marmonne dans sa barbe comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

"Ça suffit avec l'interrogatoire!" interviens-je. "Edward a été très gentil de me conduire partout. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Il faut qu'on parle du tremblement de terre. Je vais insister pour que tu sois déplacé demain au plus tard. Le maire a fait l'annonce, donc je vais... essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils prévoient."

"Mais je veux quand même que tu quittes la ville," grogne-t-il en colère. "Ne reste pas là à m'attendre, je t'en prie."

"Ça va aller." Il se tourne vers Edward et se met à lui faire signe. "Edward, je veux que tu la persuades de partir maintenant."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Monsieur," il répond et secoue la tête comme si mon attitude le désespérait. "J'ai déjà essayé et elle insiste pour rester avec vous. Je ne la quitterai pas non plus, donc je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, je vous le promets."

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. "Je vais trouver un médecin ou quelqu'un qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse…"

Je me précipite hors de la chambre avant que Charlie puisse m'arrêter et je vais jusqu'au poste des infirmières, qui est une ruche d'activité. Je vois que les tensions montent en flèche, donc je suppose que les plans d'évacuation ou de sortie des patients battent déjà leur plein. Je finis capter l'attention de l'une des infirmières qui vient me voir.

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe pour l'évacuation de mon père, Charlie Swan?" lui demandé-je en lui faisant un grand sourire car je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis arrogante.

"Greffe du foie?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui," réponds-je nerveusement.

Elle s'approche d'un bureau et regarde l'écran de l'ordinateur puis revient vers moi de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

"Votre père est trop malade pour être déplacé, j'en ai peur. On ne pourra pas le transporter tant qu'il est encore connecté à la machine qui soutient son foie, donc ce sera mardi au plus tôt."

"Quoi?" je crie. "Vous devez l'évacuer avant. Il va vraiment bien."

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle gentiment. "Nous avons un grand nombre de patients critiques qui ne peuvent pas être déplacés. Votre père est l'un d'entre eux. Il devra rester ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que son foie fonctionne complètement tout seul. L'hôpital est bien construit, Mlle Swan, donc il ira bien si le pire arrive."

Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre elle car ce n'est pas sa décision. Les médecins ont pris leur décision et c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester avec lui, ce qui me terrifie.

Je retourne dans la chambre de papa avec un dilemme : que lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je sais quand le tremblement de terre va se produire car cela l'angoisserait totalement. Je devrais me taire pour le moment puis discuter du problème avec Edward dès qu'on sera seuls.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?" demande Edward quand je rentre.

"Ils évacueront papa dès que possible," lui répondis-je, "Mais pas avant quelques jours," ajouté-je, puis je lui lance un regard dur qu'il capte immédiatement.

Charlie a l'air fatigué alors je lui dis que j'y vais mais que je reviendrai demain. Je le serre dans mes bras et Edward lui serre à nouveau la main. Alors que nous passons la porte, les yeux de Charlie sont déjà dans le vague mais il parvient à me faire un signe de la main quand je regarde derrière moi.

"Mardi," je crache en marchant dans le couloir. "Pas avant. Je ne le quitterai pas, Edward."

"Je le sais," répond-il d'un ton résigné. "Je ne te quitterai pas non plus mais il y a d'autres options, on en discutera dans la voiture, d'accord?" Je me demande ce qu'il a dans sa manche mais peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne changera pas ma décision.

Il ne démarre pas la voiture tout de suite mais reste assis tranquillement pendant un moment et je suppose qu'il veut s'assurer de mettre ses mots dans le bon ordre afin de ne pas m'énerver. Je suis toujours inflexible mais il n'y a pas de mal à écouter ce qu'il a à dire, alors je me tais.

"On sait à quelle heure le tremblement de terre va se produire, non?"

"C'est vrai", dis-je.

"Il y a une petite chance que l'hôpital s'effondre, non?"

"C'est vrai," je suis encore d'accord.

"Tu réalises qu'il y a des chances que tu sois tuée si cela se produit. Ton père est au troisième étage dans une chambre sans fenêtre. Il y a sept autres étages au-dessus de lui. Tu seras écrasée et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te protéger de cela, même si j'essaie. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ça. Tu comprends ça, Bella?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu veux vraiment que la dernière image de ton père de toi soit celle d'un gros morceau du béton qui pourrait te décapiter?"

"Non, mais..."

"Quel est l'intérêt d'être dans la pièce avec lui à vingt heures zéro trois lundi soir?"

"Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit seul, Edward."

"Si le tremblement de terre détruit l'hôpital, ses dernières pensées seront qu'il est content que tu ne sois pas là avec lui, tu ne comprends pas ça? Ce que je te suggère, c'est qu'on reste à Seattle, quelque part près d'ici, probablement au milieu d'un parc ou quelque part comme ça. Si l'hôpital survit, génial, nous pourrons retourner là-bas et être avec lui quand le tsunami frappera et rester avec lui aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Sinon, je t'emmènerai loin de Seattle dans un endroit sûr, loin de tsunami."

Même si je déteste l'admettre, je vois que la proposition d'Edward est pleine de bon sens. Je pourrai rester avec papa lundi soir, sortir de l'hôpital avant que le tremblement de terre ne frappe et rester en sécurité. Au moins si papa survit, je serai là pour l'aider autant que possible. Ça ne sert à rien de risquer ma vie et j'imagine ces quelques secondes de terreur quand l'hôpital se mettra à trembler violemment et la possible culpabilité dont mon père souffrirait s'il survivait et pas moi. Je prends une grande respiration avant de lui dire ce que je pense de sa suggestion.

"D'accord, Edward. On va le faire et merci d'avoir dit que tu resterais avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi."

Edward me tire de l'autre côté de console et m'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête puis incline mon visage, pour que nous nous regardions yeux dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Bella Swan. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi à partir de maintenant. Tu es ma vie à présent."

"De même," réponds-je, et je le pense vraiment. J'espère juste qu'il me reste un peu de vie après tout ça pour profiter avec lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Pensez-vous qu'elle aura la force de quitter Charlie quand l'heure s'approchera? Même si elle fait ce qu'Edward lui dit et qu'elle va dans un endroit " sûr " avec lui, pensez-vous qu'ils auront assez de temps pour quitter la ville avant que le raz de marée les rattrape?_

 _Au chapitre suivant, c'est le point culminant, car le temps est définitivement écoulé. Ce sera très tendu._

 _\- Je le promets._

Joan xx


	27. Chapitre 27

.

 **CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

 **BELLA**

Samedi et dimanche ont été les deux jours les plus intenses de ma vie.

Pour commencer j'ai fait des allers et retours à l'hôpital pour voir Charlie à travers une ville qui se transformait peu à peu en ville fantôme ou j'étais chez moi avec Edward. Désolée, permettez-moi de reformuler cela j'étais à l'appartement, au lit avec Edward. Ce n'était pas parce que je profitais peut-être de mes derniers jours sur terre parce qu'Edward m'avait convaincue d'être en sécurité lorsque le séisme frapperait, c'était juste la passion normale d'une nouvelle relation : apprendre à connaitre l'autre, corps et esprit mais là ça revenait à apprendre à connaitre l'esprit et le corps incroyablement sexy d'un vampire.

Entre ces deux distractions nous sommes sortis à l'occasion simplement pour voir ce qu'il se passait en ville. Seattle se vidait doucement mais il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes qui avaient choisi de rester. Certaines d'entre elles s'activaient à perdre du temps à calfeutrer les portes et les fenêtres de leurs maisons ou de leurs entreprises presque comme si elles se préparaient à affronter un ouragan. Les autres étaient celles qui de toute évidence ne croyaient pas aux avertissements du maire et étaient déterminées à continuer comme d'habitude.

SeaTac a fermé ses pistes à tous les vols dans la nuit de dimanche sauf pour les vols officiels, les hélicoptères et les urgences. Les ferries qui transportent des milliers de personnes et de voitures par jour ont été renvoyés au nord de la ville samedi soir. Une fois que la péninsule olympique a été vidée ils ont pu aller vers le sud le long de la côte pour se mettre à l'abri quelque part au large de l'Oregon. Les ferries ont rejoint une armada de bateaux de toutes tailles se dirigeant dans la même direction.

Le père d'Edward pilotait un bateau rapide de valeur inestimable et Alice et Jasper le suivaient moins vite dans un bateau qui était rempli par nos affaires, à Jasper et moi ainsi que celles du club d'art d'Edward. Quand Edward m'a dit à l'hôpital qu'Alice et Jasper étaient déjà partis, pour la première fois je me suis vraiment sentie effrayée. Jasper et Alice allaient se mettre à l'abri alors que je restai en arrière pour affronter un désastre aux proportions épiques.

Les chaines de télé et de radio ne parlent de rien d'autre et tout un tas d'experts en sismologie donne son avis sur ce qui risque d'arriver dans le pire des cas, ce qui m'aurait absolument terrifiée si j'avais dû rester en ville sans avoir un vampire pour veiller sur moi. Les coordinateurs de circulation font un travail remarquable en maintenant les routes dégagées, transformant les autoroutes en routes en sens unique le samedi et le dimanche et les services de bus et de chemin de fer fournissent un transport gratuit aux personnes malades, âgées ou handicapées qui n'ont pas d'autre moyen de partir.

La Garde nationale est arrivée en ville samedi après-midi pour participer à l'évacuation et patrouiller dans les rues pour empêcher les pilleurs de profiter de la situation.

Dimanche après-midi la ville semble être déserte en apparence mais il y a encore de nombreuses preuves que ce n'est pas le cas. Edward et moi sortons pour prendre l'air avant d'aller à l'hôpital et en passant devant les immeubles nous pouvons entendre la télé ou de la musique. Dans un bar il y a même 'la fête du séisme' et il semble que ce soit bondé, des personnes passent un bon moment. J'espère simplement que ce ne soit pas la dernière fête à laquelle ils participent.

Il n'y a plus de magasins ouverts mais j'essaie de trouver de la nourriture pour amener à l'hôpital même si tout ce qu'il reste sort des machines. Le dimanche soir même les couloirs qui sont toujours bruyants avec les soignants et les patients, sont étrangement silencieux, on n'entend que le bruit de nos pas. Il semble vraiment effrayant de rester à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui ressemble à la Mary Céleste*.

Charlie a été transféré dans une chambre au neuvième étage avec tous les autres patients critiques qui ne peuvent pas être évacués. A chaque visite le nombre de machines auxquelles il est relié se réduit un peu plus et je me demande s'il n'est pas suffisamment bien pour être transféré.

Je demande aux infirmières mais il n'y a pas de médecin qui puisse prendre cette décision, ce qui est irritant mais l'infirmière me dit qu'ils ont des difficultés pour trouver des lits dans d'autres hôpitaux pour les patients qui pourraient être transportés maintenant. Alors je me résigne à ce qu'il reste ici lundi soir en espérant toujours un miracle.

Edward m'a laissé à l'hôpital samedi soir sans me dire ce qu'il allait faire. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il serait de retour avant la fin de la visite. Il m'a appelé depuis le parking pour me dire de le retrouver dehors et j'ai trouvé cela étrange mais je ne lui ai pas posé de question devant Charlie.

A vingt et une heure quand les infirmières m'ont demandé de partir je me suis descendue au parking pratiquement déserté et je suis montée dans la voiture avec lui. Quand je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser j'ai vu que ses yeux étaient redevenus dorés comme la fois où je l'avais vu au club.

"OH mon… quels grands yeux tu as mère-grand!" plaisanté-je puis je l'embrasse à nouveau.

"Ha, ha, ha!" s'exclame-t-il en mettant le contact et ensuite il grogne comme un loup ce qui est très réaliste. Avant de démarrer il se penche vers moi et me sent puis il dit, "Des barres au chocolat?" comme une question.

"Oui, comment tu le sais?"

"Je le sens. Est-ce que tu peux deviner ce que j'ai mangé en me sentant?"

Je me penche et sens sa chemise mais tout ce que je reconnais c'est l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche. Je secoue la tête.

"C'est un cerf, Bella en fait deux. J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de me nourrir parce que quand le tremblement de terre aura lieu les animaux vont s'éparpiller dans la forêt. Il faudra sûrement que je fasse avec ça pendant plusieurs semaines mais c'est bon."

"Bien," dis-je alors que nous quittons le parking. J'ai une bonne centaine de questions à lui poser concernant sa nourriture mais ce n'est pas le moment. Rien que l'idée de l'imaginer en train de sucer du sang me soulève le cœur.

Quand nous arrivons chez moi, Edward va directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche pendant que je me prépare un café. Il m'en reste quelques cuillères qui seront suffisantes jusqu'à demain et un tiers de la boite de céréales à la cannelle mais hélas plus de lait. En allant vers le canapé je suis frappée par la rapidité avec laquelle une ville peut cesser de fonctionner quand tous les services s'arrêtent les uns après les autres.

J'espère et je prie juste que ces travailleurs qui sont restés à leurs postes ainsi que la garde nationale et la police puissent se rendre en lieu sûr lorsque que le séisme se produira.

Edward sort de la douche avec juste une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux sont toujours humides et partent dans tous les sens et il est très sexy. Mes dames commencent à être très excitées à nouveau car je peux voir cette expression dans ses yeux qui signifie qu'il a définitivement l'intention de tirer le meilleur parti d'un lit double pour jouer ce soir. Dieu seul sait où je dormirai demain et tous les jours ensuite...

Il me tire du canapé et me jette sur le lit, me faisant rebondir de quelques centimètres sur le matelas mais il est au-dessus de moi avant que je ne réalise. En quelques secondes il me déshabille (comment fait-il?) et il est à l'intérieur de moi quelques secondes après. Il s'était excité sous la douche et c'est moi qui en tire tout le bénéfice.

"Pas de préliminaires?" demandé-je malicieusement.

"Tu en veux?" répond-il, en commençant à bouger sur moi.

"Pas particulièrement." Je halète car il est déjà en train de prendre un nouvel élan.

"Bien parce que tu n'en en auras pas," grogne-t-il puis il accélère vraiment le rythme.

Il écarte mes jambes comme si j'allais faire le grand écart, ses mains froides agrippent fermement l'intérieur de mes genoux ce qui m'empêche totalement de bouger. "C'est nouveau" je pense pendant qu'il pompe en moi mais je réalise ce qu'il fait quand il attaque par un nouvel angle et qu'il trouve mon point G.

Je m'envole presque du lit.

Après seulement quelques poussées de plus je perds totalement le contrôle et j'ai l'orgasme le plus époustouflant de ma vie et il continue jusqu'à ce que je lui dise d'arrêter.

"Agréable?" demande-t-il, avec un sourire quand il arrête enfin et j'ouvre les yeux.

"Ouais," marmonné-je et je m'enroule autour de lui. "Mais où donc as-tu appris à faire ça?"

"Un gars à Venise m'a appris il y a des années."

"Un GARS!"

"Non… pas comme ça. Il m'a donné quelques indications sur ce qu'il faut faire pour faire plaisir aux dames."

"Vraiment?" soupiré-je. "Quel est son nom? J'aimerai lui écrire pour le remercier."

"Devine?" répond-il, puis il recommence à bouger.

Trouver des noms de gars italiens n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment car il me met au-dessus de lui et pousse. Je peux dire qu'il est totalement détendu avec moi dans la mesure où il ne craint plus de perdre le contrôle ou de me mordre alors maintenant je profite pleinement de l'expérience avec Edward.

Cela ne me dérange pas qu'il ait probablement eu des centaines d'amants au cours de sa vie. Je suis sa première femme et espérons-le sa dernière humaine et savoir cela me fera toujours me sentir spéciale. En le regardant avoir le plaisir qu'il tire de mon corps je sais à quel point j'ai eu de la chance de trouver cet homme - c'est un homme à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si nous avons un avenir ensemble mais je suis déterminée à profiter de chaque minute de sa présence et je vais tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

"Je t'aime,'" dis-je de la voix la plus attentionnée que je puisse rassembler dans ces circonstances.

"Je le sais et je t'aime," répond-il puis ses yeux dorés roulent dans sa tête alors qu'il jouit en moi. Je me déplace sur lui pour maintenir son orgasme comme il l'a fait pour moi et je regarde son visage se transformer en pure extase et j'ai envie de pleurer de joie parce que c'est moi qui lui fais ça.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras et j'y suis toujours quand je me réveille le lendemain mais je ne suis pas écrasée contre son corps parce qu'il sait que ça me met mal à l'aise.

 **Lundi 8 mai**

Les rideaux sont ouverts et le soleil passe au-dessus de l'immeuble adjacent, ce qui me surprend. Je n'avais jamais vu mon appartement éclairé par le soleil et ça signifie qu'il doit être tard.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demandé-je et je me sens perdue pour un moment.

"Un peu plus de dix heures," répond doucement Edward. "Je t'ai laissé dormir car tu étais épuisée et en plus je doute que tu dormes beaucoup ce soir."

Je me blottis contre mon amant froid et passe mes mains sur son torse. Aujourd'hui le désastre va s'abattre sur cette ville incroyable et je suis déjà en deuil. Puis je me souviens avec horreur que je n'ai pas appelé Mike pour lui demander de rester à Forks avec Jessica. Je saute du lit et attrape mon téléphone portable, trouve son numéro et appelle.

"Mike!?" je crie. "Où es-tu?"

"Toujours à Forks, Bella. Les écoles sont fermées alors je reste ici avec mes parents et Jess pendant quelques jours de plus. Quoi de neuf?"

"Rien," réponds-je et je soupire de soulagement et je suis sûre qu'il a entendu. "J'espérais juste que tu ne sois pas revenu en ville. Est-ce que vous allez vous mettre en lieu sûr?"

"Non. Ils refusent de partir comme la plupart des habitants ici. Ils pensent qu'ils iront bien parce que nous sommes en hauteur et je trouve ça complètement fou mais je ne peux pas les abandonner au cas où cela arriverait. Alors où en es-tu? Je suppose que tu as quitté Seattle?"

"Non, je suis toujours là pour Charlie, Mike."

Je regarde Edward qui m'observe attentivement. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète de ce que je vais dire.

"Ecoute Mike je sais que ça va paraître dingue mais veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?"

"Bien sûr, quoi?"

"Est-ce que toi et Jess, tes parents pourrez aller sur le terrain de football vers dix-neuf heures trente et y rester quelques temps."

"Pourquoi?"

"Fais-moi plaisir Mike. En fait tu devrais y faire aller le plus d'habitants possible, organiser une activité quelconque pour rester dehors."

"Bella, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas et que tu sais, pas vrai?"

"Ne me pose pas davantage de questions Mike. Fais-le simplement, d'accord?"

"D'accord. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée. Ne répète pas ce que je t'ai dit et promets-moi de rester dans un endroit sûr."

"Promis et je le ferai, toi aussi Bella." Puis il ajoute. "Si ça arrive, contacte-moi pour me dire que tu vas bien."

"Je le ferai," et je raccroche car je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir.

Edward sort du lit, se dirige vers moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. "Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Bella. La probabilité que tu vas perdre des gens ce soir existe mais tu as tout fait pour les prévenir donc tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable."

Je secoue la tête alors que j'ai toujours envie de crier sur les toits mais je ne peux pas le faire sans attirer l'attention sur ce que je sais. Edward essaie de me soutenir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes que je connais à Forks, en particulier les personnes avec qui je suis allée à l'école, les enseignants et les amis de papa comme Billy et Sue ainsi que tous les gens avec lesquels il a travaillé.

"Edward que ressentirais-tu si c'était l'un des enfants du club? Ne voudrais-tu pas le sauver?"

"Bien sûr que si mais j'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais Bella. Le reste appartient à leurs parents. Je ne peux forcer personne à partir."

"Mais tu serais démuni si tu savais qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la ville, pas vrai?"

"Oui c'est vrai mais à moins d'appeler toutes les familles, je ne peux pas savoir. Et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir. Je doute que l'entrepôt survivra au tremblement de terre et au tsunami, il est donc probable que le club d'art soit fini pour toujours et que je ne reverrai jamais les enfants."

"Je suis désolée," dis-je, en me blottissant contre lui. Nous sommes tous les deux nus mais le sexe ne me préoccupe pas. Aujourd'hui est crucial. En d'autres termes, je dois me concentrer sur le fait que le temps est écoulé. Il faudrait que je commence à réfléchir concrètement, ce qui signifie que je vais récupérer les dernières choses que je veux sauver de l'appartement et que je m'installe à l'hôpital avec Charlie.

"Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?" Je demande à Edward.

"J'aimerais aller à l'université et effacer ce que j'ai dessiné sur Johnson Hall. Je dois détruire la preuve de ce que j'ai fait au cas où l'immeuble résisterait."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," répondis-je. "Il a était enlevé du mur juste après que Jay et moi l'ayons vu. Jim a organisé cela sans l'accord de Jay parce que l'Université était furieuse, alors il a demandé à l'équipe de nettoyage de le faire. Ils l'ont traité comme n'importe quel autre graffiti."

Je remarque qu'Edward se détend visiblement quand je dis cela et je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il a cette réaction.

"C'était important?"

Edward hoche la tête et je peux dire qu'il se demande s'il veut me dire pourquoi. Pour finir il parle mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne peut pas me regarder dans les yeux et il se tord les mains aussi, donc je sais que ça va être sérieux.

"Bella, la plupart des vampires choisissent de vivre en secret, en d'autres termes de ne pas vivre au grand jour comme ma famille. La majorité des nôtres sont nomades, errant sur la terre, sans foyer permanent. J'étais comme ça pendant de nombreuses années, en fait je n'ai jamais eu que trois de ce que vous considérez comme maisons permanentes dans ma vie.

Cependant tous les vampires, les nomades aussi, ont des règles qu'ils doivent respecter et tout faire pour empêcher qu'on nous découvre. Il y a un groupe de vampires au pouvoir, les Volturi qui s'assurent qu'aucun de nous n'enfreint ces règles.

Si c'est le cas, les peines sont sévères. Alice et moi avons transgressé une de leurs règles en utilisant nos capacités pour avertir la ville du tremblement de terre. Si cela est découvert par ces vampires, Alice et moi devrons fuir jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous attrapent."

"Que se passerait-il alors?" demandé-je.

"Nous serions emmenés en Italie dans un endroit appelé Volterra et aucun de nous ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour."

Je halète quand il dit ça et je jette mes bras autour de lui.

"Ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas?" J'en pleure presque.

"J'espère que non et si les choses restent comme elles sont et que personne ne mentionne les peintures, je m'en sortirai peut-être mais un jour, je pourrais disparaître. Si ça arrive, ce ne sera pas parce que je ne t'aime plus, ce sera parce qu'ils ont découvert ce que j'ai fait ou inventé une autre excuse pour "m'arrêter" et soit ils m'auront achevé, soit ils m'auront emmené. Tu ne dois pas venir me chercher si ça arrive car tu ne me trouveras jamais et tu ne feras que mettre ta vie en danger."

"Donc ils savent que tu peux lire dans les pensées et qu'Alice peut voir le futur?" Je demande d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, elle est autant en danger que moi… en fait, probablement plus que moi. Elle sera leur numéro un en tant que suspect mais s'ils l'attrapent, ils découvriront facilement que je suis aussi impliqué. Leur chef suprême, qui s'appelle Aro, a cette peur totalement irrationnelle que ma famille veut usurper son pouvoir.

Il se méfie de nous et nous tuerait tous s'il avait une bonne excuse. La seule chose qui l'arrête, c'est que Carlisle est très respecté dans notre monde et que ça provoquerait un tollé s'il essayait de nous détruire sans raison valable."

"Oh mon Dieu!" m'exclamé-je et je me couvre le visage car je ne veux pas qu'il me voie encore pleurer. Je sais que je suis stressée mais je pleure pour la moindre raison ces derniers temps et je dois vraiment essayer de me contenir, pour une fois. Edward jette ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse le haut de la tête puis tourne mon visage vers le sien et essuie mes larmes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Bella. Je suis sûr que s'ils nous soupçonnaient, ils seraient déjà là. En fait, je suis certain qu'il y a des vampires à proximité car il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que Jacob se soit transformé en loup. Cela n'arrive que lorsque les vampires se déplacent dans une zone où il y a des humains avec le gène qui les fait se transformer. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais été près de la réserve des Quileute, donc je suppose qu'il y a des nomades dans le coin."

Le monde dans lequel je vis devient de plus en plus étrange. Depuis que j'ai découvert qu'Edward est un vampire, je croyais que sa priorité était de ne pas être démasqué par les humains mais maintenant je réalise que sa principale peur est la vengeance de sa propre espèce.

Je décide de ne pas l'interroger, d'autant plus que l'ignorance est une vraie échappatoire quand il s'agit de vampires. Je pourrais en apprendre plus à ce sujet quand aujourd'hui sera derrière nous.

Je pars dans la salle de bains et j'ouvre le robinet mais au moment où je m'apprête à entrer, j'entends le bourdonnement du téléphone portable. Edward le ramasse et me l'apporte et je reconnais le numéro de l'hôpital. Je panique immédiatement.

"Bonjour," dis-je alors que ma gorge se serre et que mes genoux commencent lâcher.

"Bonjour, Mlle Swan," dit la voix d'une femme d'un ton qui me dit que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour Charlie. "Vous venez à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui, dans une heure, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, l'état de votre père s'est brusquement amélioré et les médecins ont décidé qu'il va assez bien pour être transféré maintenant. On s'arrangera pour que ça se fasse par hélicoptère cet après-midi, donc si vous voulez le voir avant qu'il parte, je vous suggère de venir le plus vite possible."

"Où l'emmenez-vous ?" réponds-je avec enthousiasme.

"On est en train de régler ça. Probablement à Portland mais nous devrons peut-être l'emmener plus loin s'il n'y a pas de lits disponibles. On en saura plus quand vous arriverez."

"Merci, merci, merci," dis-je. "J'arrive bientôt, merci encore."

Je décroche et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Charlie va être évacué et une fois que je l'aurais vu partir, Edward et moi pourrons quitter Seattle et aller dans un endroit sûr.

"Youpi !" Je pleure et je saute, ce qu'Edward aime bien regarder vu que je suis nue comme un ver. "Tout va bien," j'ajoute avec exaltation et je rentre dans la douche.

"La journée n'est pas encore finie, Bella, alors on va reporter les célébrations jusqu'à ce que je t'emmène quelque part où on sera en sécurité."

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller avec lui dans l'hélicoptère?" je me demande.

"J'en doute mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous irons aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où il se trouvera et nous y resterons."

"Tu es trop bon avec moi," lui dis-je, à bout de souffle. Je suis si contente que j'hyper ventile presque.

"Je sais," dit-il et me donne une tape sur les fesses. "Prends ta douche et on ira directement à l'hôpital."

"Oui Monsieur," lui réponds-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ne me tente pas," grogne-t-il et ferme la porte de la salle de bains, me laissant seule.

Quand je me mets sous la douche, je me détends pour la première fois depuis des mois. Mon père semble se rétablir et on l'emmène dans un lieu sûr. Tant qu'on quitte Seattle avant dix-huit heures, Edward et moi serons en sécurité aussi. Après toute cette expérience traumatisante, je pense que je serai capable de faire face à tout ce que la vie m'enverra à partir de maintenant.

 **EDWARD**

Je suis très soulagé que Charlie soit déplacé aujourd'hui, ce qui rend la sécurité de Bella beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Pendant que Bella est sous la douche, je vérifie sur G***le Maps quel est le meilleur itinéraire pour sortir de la ville une fois qu'il partira, même s'il est logique de se diriger vers le sud, vers Renton puis à l'est pour échapper à l'eau.

Il y a pas mal de routes principales mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont mes alternatives en cas d'imprévu. S'il le faut, je peux toujours mettre Bella sur mon dos mais je préfère rester avec la voiture si possible. J'ai déjà emballé un petit stock de nourriture, plus une tente et tout mis dans le coffre, juste au cas où on serait pris à découvert et qu'on ne pourrait aller nulle part pour passer la nuit.

J'ai pris une douche pendant que Bella dormait, alors j'applique ma lotion et je m'habille. J'envoie un SMS à Alice pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Soit elle se concentre sur la navigation du yacht ou elle est collée à Jasper. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr qu'elle s'amuse.

Bella sort de la douche avec une toute petite serviette enroulée autour d'elle, alors je disparais dans la cuisine pour faire du café avant que mes instincts charnels ne prennent le dessus. La voir nue ne m'aide pas du tout à me concentrer et j'ai besoin d'être vigilant aujourd'hui.

J'ai vécu beaucoup de tremblements de terre alors que je résidais en Italie, y compris un horrible tremblement de terre en Calabre dans les années 1690, mais celui qui doit se produire aujourd'hui est d'un tout autre niveau que ce que j'ai déjà vu.

L'état de Washington est d'une beauté époustouflante mais ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pendant un tremblement de terre et à cause des arbres. J'avais compris que tant qu'on quittait l'hôpital à 18 h 30 au plus tard, cela nous donnerait suffisamment de temps pour sortir de la zone dangereuse, même en tenant compte des imprévus.

Le tremblement de terre se produira à vingt heures trois mais le tsunami atteindra la ville vingt à trente minutes après et je me dis que d'ici là, nous aurons atteint un endroit où nous ressentirons encore le tremblement de terre assez sévèrement mais nous ne devrions plus être en danger. Portland est dans la zone dangereuse pour le tremblement de terre mais ce n'est pas le pire pour le tsunami, donc si Charlie va là-bas, nous irons aussi.

 **OOO**

Je sais que Bella est émue quand on quitte l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ces trois pièces depuis qu'elle a emménagé, y compris notre première nuit ensemble. C'est un bâtiment ancien et très bien construit, donc peut-être qu'il pourrait résister au tremblement de terre et à ce qui s'ensuit mais... même si c'est le cas, Bella ne reviendra pas vivre ici. A partir de maintenant, elle vivra avec moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital est étrange. Les routes sont presque dégagées mais pas complètement abandonnées. Les trottoirs sont silencieux mais pas absolument sans vie. Quand nous apercevons la baie, au début tout semble désert mais il y a encore quelques bateaux sur l'eau, ce qui me surprend. Le silence est tombé sur la ville et il semble qu'elle retient son souffle, attendant le coup de massue.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital juste après treize heures. Je laisse Bella monter à l'étage de Charlie toute seule pendant que je pars en quête de nourriture, piller tous les distributeurs automatiques. J'en découvre un intact dans ce que j'imagine être une salle de repos, donc je le vide de chaque barre de chocolat et de chaque boisson gazeuse puis je descends le butin jusqu'à la voiture. J'ai maintenant assez pour garder Bella en vie au moins pour quelques jours mais elle devra organiser un rendez-vous chez le dentiste dès que ce sera fini.

Je vérifie le niveau de carburant, c'est presque plein puis je réessaie d'appeler Alice. Cette fois, elle répond. Elle est en train de naviguer au nord de Vancouver, à environ une trentaine de kilomètres au sud de l'île Prince-de-Galles, donc juste à l'extérieur de la zone à haut risque. Elle a eu des nouvelles d'Emmett et il a déjà atteint la propriété des Denali.

Carlisle est presque à Skagway, où il a prévu d'amarrer le Riva et le yacht quand Alice arrivera. Ma famille est en sécurité, c'est donc un problème en moins.

Je trouve Bella près du poste des infirmières. Elle attend l'heure d'arrivée de l'hélicoptère mais personne ne semble avoir d'information pour elle. Je vois qu'elle s'agite et j'essaie de la persuader de s'éloigner un moment car il nous reste encore des heures à passer. Je lui dis qu'une fois qu'on saura que l'hélicoptère est en route, nous devrions quitter l'hôpital pour avoir plus de temps de filer aussi loin que possible.

Elle marmonne son accord mais je sais par son attitude que je vais avoir du mal à la faire partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absolument certaine que Charlie sortira à temps. Je l'enlace longuement avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre de Charlie, après quoi elle sourit et dit qu'elle va bien.

Charlie est en pleine forme. Il est assis sur une chaise à dossier haut en train de regarder la télé mais il est toujours branché à une perfusion en plus d'un autre appareil que j'entends biper mais je doute que Charlie ou Bella le perçoivent. Ça me rendrait fou d'être ainsi branché toute la journée.

Les nouvelles locales sont en direct du Parc National Olympique où les animaux seraient nerveux, ce qui, selon l'exubérant garde forestier, est un signe certain de l'imminence d'un tremblement de terre. L'expression de la journaliste n'a pas de prix. Elle et tout autre être humain sensible penserait, _'qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici alors'_ , ce que Charlie verbalise instantanément mais légèrement plus poliment.

"Je me tirerai de là," déclare-t-il. "J'ai dit ça à Billy au téléphone hier soir."

"Tu as appelé Billy?" demande Bella. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il va bien mais il a dit qu'il ne partirait nulle part avant les funérailles de Jacob mercredi. Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en croit le maire et ses scientifiques, leur terre ne devrait pas être trop touchée. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ces universitaires sachent de quoi ils parlent. Personne ne peut prédire quand et où un tremblement de terre va se produire. Personne."

Bella me jette un regard résigné, comme pour dire : "Il ne sert à rien de se discuter avec lui…" Je n'allais rien dire de toute façon parce qu'il a tout à fait raison.

On frappe doucement à la porte et une infirmière passe la tête par la porte.

"L'hélicoptère ne sera pas là avant 18 h, Charlie, alors détendez-vous d'accord?"

"Oui madame," répond Charlie et la salue comme si c'était son officier supérieur. Elle lui fait un sourire effronté puis disparaît.

"Six heures!" s'exclame Bella. "C'est tard…" dit-elle, puis elle se tait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Charlie demande. "Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part?"

"Non," dis-je. "Quand on saura où vous allez, je conduirai Bella là-bas et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ait un endroit où rester. J'aimerais la mettre en lieu sûr avant la tombée de la nuit."

"Où _logerez-vous_ alors, Edward?" répond-il d'un air soupçonneux.

"Je ne traînerai probablement pas dans le coin, Charlie. Ma famille est allée chez nos cousins en Alaska, alors je pourrais aller là-bas. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision."

"Hmmmmmmm," il grogne et je peux le voir passer en mode père - surprotecteur.

Nous regardons la télévision en attendant que l'hélicoptère arrive. Bella et moi quittons la pièce quelques fois pendant la visite du médecin et pendant que l'infirmière change des pansements de Charlie. A six heures, il ne s'est rien passé, alors je vais voir les infirmières pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Je commence à me sentir nerveux maintenant, d'autant plus que j'aie le sentiment que Bella ne quittera pas son père si huit heures s'approche et que l'hélicoptère n'est pas arrivé. Au moins, on est au neuvième étage maintenant et la chambre a une fenêtre, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'équipement qui se trouve sur le toit juste au-dessus de nous et qui pourrait traverser le plafond si l'hôpital commençait à s'effondrer.

Je demande à une infirmière de s'informer et elle passe un coup de fil pendant que j'attends. J'entends les deux côtés de la conversation et je suis soulagé d'apprendre que l'hélicoptère est déjà en route de Portland. Je lève le pouce vers l'infirmière et retourne rapidement dans la chambre pour donner la bonne nouvelle à Charlie et Bella. Je suggère à Bella de partir maintenant mais elle secoue la tête et je sais qu'il est inutile d'insister.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un médecin, une infirmière et deux porteurs viennent préparer Charlie pour le transfert. Ça prend encore vingt minutes et j'ai hâte que Bella embrasse son père pour lui dire au revoir mais elle veut aller avec lui à l'ascenseur qui l'emmène sur le toit.

Le temps que nous marchions dans le long couloir à côté de Charlie dans son fauteuil roulant, il est presque dix-neuf heures et je commence à m'affoler.

"On se voit à Portland," dit Bella, puis lui fait un câlin et un baiser et attend qu'il soit dans l'ascenseur. Pendant que les portes se ferment, Bella lâche un petit gémissement alors je l'enlace.

"Allons-y," dis-je, quand on entend l'ascenseur bouger, je la traîne sans attendre de réponse le long du couloir vers l'escalier où je la jette sur mon épaule et descends les huit étages à vitesse vampirique. Bella crie puis je la remets sur ses pieds et la propulse vers les portes extérieures.

En courant vers la voiture, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je suis tenté de ne pas le regarder mais je suppose que c'est Alice qui vérifie si on a quitté Seattle. Je prends mon portable et je réponds sans regarder qui appelle. Mais ce n'est pas Alice.

Mon pire cauchemar.

 _"Easy, où es-tu? On est à l'extérieur du club et il n'y a personne ici. Maman est au travail et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. Easy, on est tous seuls!"_

 _..._

*bâtiment abandonné au large des Açores le 4 déc 1872, l'équipage avait disparu et le navire était intact.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Oh… Bon sang !_

 _La mère de quelqu'un n'a pas eu le message !_

 _Joan xx_

 _._


	28. Chapitre 28

.

 **CHAPITRE 28**

* * *

C'est Carly, je reconnais sa voix dès qu'elle se met à parler. Elle à treize ans et son frère Luke qui a dix ou onze ans. Si je me souviens bien leur mère conduit une ambulance et souvent elle a des tours de garde tardifs alors ce sont des amies de leur mère qui les amènent et les récupèrent ou son petit-ami du moment.

Ils n'étaient pas au club vendredi, j'avais supposé qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la ville mais _je suis absolument certain_ d'avoir envoyé le texto à leur mère disant que le club serait fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tous les parents ont mon numéro de téléphone, ainsi ils peuvent m'appeler s'ils ont un problème pour récupérer les enfants à temps et je sais que quelques-uns des enfants les plus âgés dont Carly, l'ont aussi ce qui n'a jamais été un problème puisque il m'arrive de recevoir des informations sur leurs projets à l'école, ce qui est toujours très bien.

"Carly, il n'y a que toi et Luke là-bas?" réponds-je, essayant de ne pas paraître angoissé car je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

"Oui l'ami de maman, Jan, nous a déposés parce que maman doit travailler ce soir et elle n'a pas de voiture. Elle ne sera pas rentrée avant un bon moment alors elle s'est débrouillée pour que Tom nous récupère à neuf heures. Je n'ai pas son numéro."

Pendant que Carly parle, j'essaie de voir si j'ai assez de temps pour arriver jusqu'à eux et assurer la sécurité de Bella. Le club n'est pas du tout sur notre chemin mais Rainier Beach est plus au sud alors nous irons dans la bonne direction pour échapper à la déferlante. Je me décide instantanément et j'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter.

"Restez là-bas, ne bougez pas, Bella et moi venons vous chercher. Nous y serons dans une vingtaine de minutes, d'accord?"

"D'accord Easy… merci," répond-elle et elle raccroche.

Je regarde Bella qui est toujours dehors et je sais qu'elle est perdue. "Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe en chemin," et je lui fais signe de monter. Dès qu'elle a bouclé sa ceinture je démarre à fond, mes pneus crissent alors que je sors du parking pour aller en direction de Rainier Beach.

"Deux enfants sont devant le club d'art," expliqué-je, en descendant la rue. "Ils sont seuls, je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas, ça les condamnerait à mort."

Je l'entends haleter et je sais que je l'ai choquée mais je ne peux simplement pas les abandonner. Je sais que le timing va être serré mais je dois le faire.

Heureusement je connais le chemin le plus rapide pour aller au club depuis l'hôpital puisque Bella et moi l'avons fait vendredi, en plus les routes sont quasiment désertes mais c'est le chemin qui mène vers le sud dont je ne suis pas absolument certain et je vais devoir demander à Bella de trouver le meilleur itinéraire en utilisant son téléphone.

"Vers où devrions-nous nous diriger après que nous ayons récupéré les enfants?" demande-t-elle, devinant, évidemment, mes pensées. Je peux dire au tremblement de sa voix qu'elle a peur et cela m'étouffe.

"Regarde sur G°°gle maps. Nous devons aller vers le sud, l'intérieur, les hauteurs, sans pont si possible à l'écart des arbres, fais de ton mieux pour trouver le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide depuis le club."

Pendant que Bella prenait sa douche j'avais évalué la sécurité des routes du sud et elles étaient encore fraîches dans mon esprit mais j'espérai pouvoir quitter le centre ville en voiture, pas Rainier Beach. J'avais une idée approximative d'où nous devrions aller mais au moins Bella se concentrait sur la carte, ça l'empêcherait de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dans une heure. Je devais trouver les enfants, aller aussi loin que possible des immeubles puis trouver un endroit sûr qui résisterait au séisme puis conduire aussi vite que possible pour échapper au tsunami.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui puisse nous offrir toute la sécurité mais il n'était pas sûr que nous ayons le temps de l'atteindre car les routes pourraient être bloquées par des arbres tombés et des débris après le séisme.

Je pilote dans les rues comme si je conduisais pour le grand prix de Monaco. Toutes les voitures et les piétons que je croise partent dans la direction opposée pour trouver un lieu sûr mais ma priorité est maintenant de sauver Carly et Luke, et bien sûr Bella.

"Est-ce qu'on va y arriver?" balbutie Bella.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas," réponds-je, "mais je ne peux pas les abandonner, comme tu ne pouvais pas abandonner ton père. Ils seront soit écrasés par le tremblement de terre soit noyés par le déluge si je les laisse là. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec moi-même si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les sauver. Si j'ai un choix à faire c'est toi que je sauverais en premier, promis."

"Ne fais pas ce genre de promesses," réplique-t-elle avec véhémence. "Leurs vies sont aussi importantes que la mienne. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer alors concentrons-nous pour nous sauver tous, d'accord?"

"D'accord," dis-je, sachant qu'elle a raison. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans les prochaines heures cela façonnera notre avenir et notre relation. Cependant elle sait que je l'aime plus que quiconque sur terre sans avoir à le dire ou le prouver.

Je fais le trajet en moins de vingt minutes donc il est 19 heure 30 quand Carly et Luke montent à l'arrière. Je leur dis de boucler leur ceinture et de se servir des bonbons puis je leur dis que je dois aller quelque part et que c'est très important et que je vais vraiment conduire très vite, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas car je suis un bon conducteur. Luke pense que 'c'est très cool'. Carly n'est pas aussi impressionnée.

"Va vers la 167," dit Bella. "C'est vers le sud et la route la moins fréquentée pour commencer."

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que c'est ce que j'aurai choisi car la 169 traverse de nombreux espaces verts sur la carte ce qui signifie des arbres. Si nous ne rencontrons aucun obstacle u cours de la prochaine demi-heure, selon mon calcul, nous devrions être assez loin vers le sud quand le séisme se produira et d'après ce dont je me souviens il n'y a pas beaucoup d'arbres le long du tronçon de route à l'approche d'Auburn.

Je conduis aussi vite que possible dans les rues de Rainier Beach en direction de Renton où je prends la 167. Il y a encore quelques voitures qui se dirigent vers le nord en direction de Seattle et je pleure silencieusement pour ces gens alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leur destin. J'espère vraiment que ce ne soit pas vrai mais c'est fort probable. Quand je suis sur l'autoroute je demande à Carly si sa mère a eu le texto que j'ai envoyé vendredi et qui disait que le club fermait.

"On lui a volé sa voiture vendredi pendant qu'elle déchargeait les courses et c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu venir," répond-elle nonchalamment. "Son sac et son téléphone étaient dans la voiture. Nous avons pensé que c'était notre voisin qui nous l'avait volé pour partir de la ville. Maman a un vieux téléphone et elle a mis une carte temporaire mais elle a perdu tous les messages, désolé."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous restés en ville alors," demandé-je. "Votre mère ne voulait pas partir?"

"Si mais son chef a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir avant d'avoir fini son tour de garde ce soir. Elle a besoin d'argent et elle s'inquiète de perdre son boulot. Elle a évacué des patients des hôpitaux et ils finissaient de vider le dernier ce soir. Tom devaient venir nous chercher demain matin mais je ne sais pas pour aller où."

Je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter et je me concentre sur la route alors que je fais du 130km/h. Je prie seulement que le bâtard qui leur a volé la voiture soit écrasé ou noyé en représailles mais quand j'y réfléchi, les enfants devraient probablement être chez eux tous seuls quand le tremblement va se produire, alors ses actions ont par inadvertance sauvé les vies de Carly et de Luke.

Une fois que nous sommes loin de la ville, les bâtiments sont moins hauts et beaucoup moins nombreux. Je garde ma vitesse en espérant et priant pour que la police routière soit occupée ailleurs. Les quelques voitures qui se dirigent dans notre direction ne vont pas assez vite pour moi et je finis par doubler dans des endroits où je n'aurais jamais osé, en particulier avec des passagers à bord.

Bella regarde l'heure sur son portable et alors que les chiffres se rapprochent de huit heures je peux voir la couleur quitter son visage. Quand il est huit heures moins dix, elle me tend le téléphone pour me le montrer même si l'horloge du tableau de bord dit la même chose.

Dès que je peux je quitte la 167 car la dernière chose que je veux c'est rester coincé quand le tremblement de terre va se produire. Il y aura forcément des voitures partout et la surface de la route pourra se désintégrer sous nous et ça pourrait nous piéger. Je ne me souviens pas non plus s'il y a des ponts plus loin alors il va falloir prendre des routes secondaires.

Nous nous retrouvons en train de traverser un ancien parc industriel puis un quartier résidentiel calme avec quelques commerces de proximité et une petite station d'essence qui semblent tous fermés mais heureusement il n'y a pas d'immeuble de plus de trois étages.

C'est un lundi soir calme, le soleil est bas dans le ciel et l'air est chaud et même si je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit j'ai le sentiment que c'est trop calme ce qui signifie, espérons-le, que la majorité des gens est déjà partie.

Je commence à chercher où m'arrêter mais il n'y a pas un seul endroit sans arbre ou immeuble. J'ai beaucoup lu sur les tremblements de terre depuis quelques mois et je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester dans la voiture qui peut disparaître dans le sol si la route s'effondre. L'endroit le plus sûr est un champ ou un parc mais le sol commence à céder, ce qui peut arriver si le sol est trempé nous devrions trouver du béton épais sur lequel nous réfugier. Si nous sommes bloqués sans voiture après le tremblement de terre ma seule option serait alors de trouver l'arbre le plus grand et le plus solide qui soit encore debout et d'y emmener les enfants et Bella pour pouvoir rester au dessus de la vague quand elle se produira.

Les enfants restent très calmes à l'arrière presque comme s'ils pouvaient sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils ont déjà grignoté trois ou quatre barres chocolatées, ça va les rendre malade mais ce sera le moindre de leur souci dans quelques minutes. Il est presque huit heures quand je vois un endroit idéal pour m'arrêter et je m'y dirige.

"Nous faisons juste une pause un moment," dis-je alors que je vais vers un parking en face d'un terrain de sport et d'une aire de jeu pour les enfants. Il y a une autre voiture garée là, un SUV noir très cher, bourré de bagages.

Je repère une jeune femme avec deux très jeunes enfants sur les balançoires dans le coin le plus éloigné alors je suppose que la voiture doit être la sienne.

"C'est huit heures," chuchote Bella alors que je coupe le moteur. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendue mais je ne réponds pas.

"Allez sortez tous les deux," dis-je d'une voix joyeuse. "Allons nous dégourdir les jambes pendant quelques minutes."

"Où dois-tu aller?" demande Carly, en déballant une autre barre chocolatée.

"Je vais voir un ami qui habite à la montagne. Il y a une vue magnifique de Seattle de là bas. Quand ce sera fait Bella et moi on vous ramènera chez vous, alors quand nous reviendrons à la voiture tu enverras un texto à ta mère pour lui dire que tu es avec moi et où nous allons pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. D'accord?"

"D'accord Easy," dit-elle et elle me fait un grand sourire. Je peux voir dans ses yeux et ses pensées qu'elle me fait confiance et je me sens immédiatement coupable de lui mentir même si j'essaie de lui sauver la vie.

"Marchons un peu vers les balançoires," suggère Bella, sachant parfaitement bien que nous n'y arriverons pas avant que la terre commence à tremble. Elle prend la main de Luke et passe son bras autour du mien tandis que Carly saute dans l'herbe. Quand nous sommes à mi-chemin nous entendons un grondement sourd venant de sous nos pieds puis le sol commence à trembler violemment. Carly hurle et court vers Bella qui passe ses bras autour des deux enfants puis me regarde pour demander de l'aide.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la mère qui à présent a beaucoup de mal à sortir ses bébés des balançoires, ils sont en l'air et elle ne peut pas les attraper. Les secousses deviennent de plus en plus violentes à chaque seconde et le grondement devient de plus en plus fort et je vois qu'elle a du mal à rester debout.

"Couchez-vous sur le sol," je crie à Bella qui est déjà à genoux l'air terrifié. Je cours à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'aire de jeu et quelques secondes plus tard je sors les bébés des balançoires puis j'éloigne la mère du jeu en métal qui est sur le point d'être arraché du béton. Je dois littéralement la traîner au milieu du terrain car elle ne peut pas se tenir debout sur la surface en mouvement et je les dépose tous les trois sur le sol. "Restez à terre," je crie et elle se jette sur ses enfants pendant que je cours vers Bella.

Le sol gronde et tremble et le bruit émanant de la terre et des bâtiments qui s'effondrent autour de nous ressemble à un glissement de terrain tonitruant.

Je me glisse sur le sol à côté de Bella et la tire vers moi puis rassemble les enfants et les tire de mon autre côté. Ils sont tous les deux en train de crier de terreur maintenant que nous pouvons entendre et voir les arbres en bord de champ craquer, se briser et s'écraser au sol puis un haut mur de briques entourant une maison du côté opposé de la rue s'effondrer en un tas de décombres suivi quelques secondes plus tard par la maison et le garage qui s'écroulent au ralenti comme un soufflé qui retombe. La surface du champ roule à présent et me rappelle les vagues sur la mer. Nous sommes ballottés chaque fois et je m'accroche aux enfants et à Bella pour ne pas qu'ils soient entrainés loin de moi.

Les tremblements violents continuent pendant au moins deux minutes et je suis bien conscient que chaque seconde entre maintenant et l'arrivée de la vague sur la côte, est précieuse. Quand les tremblements commencent à diminuer, je me remets sur mes pieds et je garde l'équilibre sur la surface mouvante mais je suis certain que Bella et les enfants ne pourront pas le faire. Je cours vers la femme avec les bébés et je lui crie.

"Dès que vous pouvez, retournez à votre voiture et allez vers un endroit élevé. Le tsunami va nous suivre, il faut aller aussi loin que possible à l'intérieur des terres. Ne rentrez pas chez vous, appelez simplement votre famille et dites leur de sortir et de venir vous chercher."

Elle acquiesce et essaie de regrouper ses enfants mais ça bouge toujours et la terre se transforme en boue. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'attrape les deux bébés, les mets sous un bras et la soulève et les emmène près de leur voiture.

"Dès que c'est bon conduisez aussi vite que vous pouvez," je lui crie et ensuite je la laisse et me précipite vers Bella.

Je prends les enfants chacun sous un bras, cours à la voiture et les mets dedans et je repars chercher Bella. Les secousses sont moins violentes et elle peut tenir debout mais je peux voir qu'elle est tellement choquée qu'elle ne peut pas bouger. Je la prends dans mes bras et cours à pleine vitesse sur la surface qui ressemble maintenant à une rivière visqueuse.

Alors que j'arrive à la voiture, je vérifie l'état de la route avant de la prendre. L'asphalte ressemble plutôt à une croûte de pain croustillante. Il y a de profondes fissures au centre de la route et les bords des trottoirs se délitent. Le sol bouge toujours mais la surface prend sa nouvelle forme et ne fléchit plus. Pour le moment elle parait roulable.

Je démarre la voiture et me dirige vers le mont Rainier qui est l'endroit le plus sûr mais se trouve à de nombreux kilomètres et je ne connais pas les obstacles qui vont nous empêcher de nous mettre en sécurité. Carly et Luke sont hystériques et Bella est agenouillée sur son siège, regardant en arrière pour essayer de les calmer.

"Nous sommes en sécurité, nous sommés en sécurité," répète-t-elle sans cesse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis convaincu que la vague meurtrière gagne déjà en force dans l'océan et se dirigera bientôt vers nous à une vitesse effarante.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les routes soient si durement touchées lorsque j'ai évalué le temps qu'il faudrait pour atteindre les hauteurs. Le plus rapide que je puisse conduire sur ce qui reste de la route est d'environ 20 km/ h car je dois éviter les fissures dangereuses, les arbres brisés et la boue glissante en montant les trottoirs ou en roulant sur l'herbe pour éviter les pires obstacles. Alors que je contourne tous types de débris éparpillés sur la route et que nous sommés secoués à chaque seconde, je maudis ma stupidité de ne pas avoir emprunté le 4x4 de Carlisle, cette bête se serait accommodée de tout type d'obstacles. Au moins Emmett a équipé ma voiture d'un nouveau train de pneus il y a quelques jours, ce qui est uniquement dû au fait que j'ai roulé sur Jacob.

Tout ce qui nous entoure est en ruine et les terres agricoles que nous traversons sont maintenant fondues en un vaste paysage de boue ondulante qui me rappelle le Mordor du Seigneur des Anneaux. Après environ dix minutes de conduite lente mais éreintante nous arrivons à la périphérie de Summer qui selon le panneau indique une altitude de 22 mètres au dessus du niveau de la mer.

C'est là que j'avais l'intention de rejoindre la 410 et d'aller vers l'est mais je peux dire que prendre l'autoroute n'est plus une option, tous les véhicules partent dans l'autre sens. Je sais qu'il y a des sections d'autoroute qui sont plus hautes mais il y a des chances que tout ça ce soit écroulé. La seule option qu'il me reste c'est de couper par la campagne vers Bonney Lake ou Buckley qui sont tous les deux au-dessus de 45 mètres d'altitude mais je sais aussi par expérience qu'il y a beaucoup d'arbres le long de ces routes, ce qui signifie qu'il peut y avoir du danger et du retard entre ici et la sécurité.

Summer est complètement détruite et il reste difficilement quelques immeubles debout alors que nous les contournons, nous regardons une impressionnante rangée de maisons qui glissent lentement sur une pente douce avant de s'écraser sur celles qui sont déjà arrivées au pied de la colline.

Je dois zigzaguer parmi les gravats, les arbustes et les arbres déracinés et changer de direction plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir atteindre une route menant vers le sud-est mais heureusement elle est praticable car il n'y a ni bâtiments ni arbres. Nous ne sommes pas les seules voitures à tenter de s'échapper et tout le monde devant nous semble aller dans la même direction. Je dis à Bella d'allumer la radio même si les enfants peuvent entendre quelque chose qui leur fera peur, il est essentiel que je sache ce qu'il se passe.

Le même message est répété en continu sur chaque canal.

 _'Evacuez, la faille de subduction de Cascadia a évolué avec des résultats dévastateurs. La côte attend l'arrivée d'un tsunami dans quelques minutes. Si vous ne pouvez pas évacuer, montez au sommet d'un grand bâtiment ou dirigez-vous vers des hauteurs d'au moins trente mètres.'_

Luke a arrêté de crier et il fixe l'extérieur. Je peux taper dans ses pensées facilement. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et je suppose que son cerveau s'est mis en mode protection. De l'autre côté Carly s'inquiète pour sa mère et ses amis et elle commence à penser qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas survécu. Je sais qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose pour la rassurer.

"Carly envoie un message à ta mère pour lui dire que vous allez bien tous les deux et ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas de réponse immédiatement. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas son téléphone. Au moins quand elle le récupérera elle saura que vous allez bien."

Carly acquiesce et essaie de taper mais ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle n''y arrive pas. Bella lui prend le téléphone et finit pour elle, elle l'envoie et le lui rend. "Ne t'inquiète pas," murmure-t-elle. "Edward et moi nous occuperons de vous jusqu'à ce que vous la retrouviez. On ne vous laissera pas c'est promis."

"Qui est Edward?" demande-t-elle et quand elle réalise que c'est moi, elle sourit pour la première fois depuis le tremblement.

Nous sommes dans la circulation et ça ne va pas assez vite pour moi alors je garde l'œil ouvert pour détecter les déviations qui pourraient nous éloigner le plus possible de la côte, l'océan pacifique se trouve à des kilomètres mais nous sommes toujours proches de Tacoma au sud de Vashon Island à l'extrémité sud du Puget Sound ce qui signifie que cette région sera gravement touchée par des inondations provenant de deux directions différentes.

Après environ un kilomètre de conduite beaucoup trop lente, je remarque un virage à gauche que tout le monde semble ignorer. Je prends la décision immédiate de quitter la route sur laquelle nous sommes car d'après mes souvenirs elle devra traverser une zone très boisée au prochain kilomètre. Je tourne et j'accélère, le soleil est derrière nous ce qui signifie que nous nous dirigeons certainement vers l'est si je prends cette nouvelle route mais le risque est énorme car la route pourrait s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et remarque que d'autres voitures nous suivent y compris une voiture qui ressemble à un SUV, celui du terrain de jeu mais je dois me concentrer sur ce qui nous attend.

J'accélère et prie pour que la chaussée soit praticable et après quelques minutes à conduire à 80 je repère une file de voitures devant moi que je rattrape facilement. Ceci ajouté au fait que je peux voir plus loin que n'importe qui me donne la confiance nécessaire pour conduire encore plus vite. Bella et les enfants se taisent alors que nous parcourons une campagne plate et sans relief qui est maintenant recouverte d'une couche de boue grise alors qu'avant cela aurait était d'un vert luxuriant ou or mais Bella et moi savons que dans la prochaine demi-heure la couleur va de nouveau changer et que toute forme de vie ici sera définitivement éteinte.

Plus haut devant, je peux voir la route disparaître dans une petite zone boisée ce qui est possiblement un danger mais il n'y a pas moyen de l'éviter. Dans un virage serré nous nous enfonçons dans les arbres et rencontrons notre premier obstacle sérieux. Un sapin de bonne taille est tombé sur la route environ cent mètres bloquant totalement les deux cotés. J'arrive juste à freiner à temps pour éviter la voiture devant nous qui est complètement arrêtée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher une injure devant les enfants.

Deux autres voitures devant sont également à l'arrêt et j'entends les autres voitures à l'arrière qui s'arrêtent. Je saute sur la route et regarde devant moi et vois plusieurs autres arbres sur la route, elle est impraticable du moins pour le prochain kilomètre.

Bella cherche la carte sur son téléphone pour trouver un autre itinéraire. Pendant ce temps les autres reculent et font demi-tour pour repartir dans la direction opposée. J'attends que ce soit dégagé avant de dire à Bella de se mettre au volant.

"Que vas-tu faire?" demande-t-elle et puis elle comprend.

Ce n'est pas le moment de m'inquiéter de ce que les enfants pourraient me voir faire mais je vérifie tout de même que personne ne nous voit avant de sauter comme un vampire au dessus du premier arbre puis de saisir les branches et de faire glisser l'arbre sur le bord de la route. Son poids est presque à la limite de mes forces mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen de nous échapper.

Je cours à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'arbre suivant qui est beaucoup plus léger et je le jette sur le bord de la route puis je cours jusqu'au prochain aussi vite. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus lourd et il me faut toutes mes forces juste pour dégager un passage assez large pour que Bella puisse faire passer la voiture.

Quand j'ai fini de dégager la route, nous avons perdu au moins quinze minutes et nous sommes toujours dans la plaine ce qui veut dire que nous sommes loin des hauteurs que je veux atteindre pour notre sécurité. J'espère que nous pourrons au moins atteindre Buckley, qui se trouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on réussisse à s'avancer aussi loin avant que l'eau ne nous rattrape. S'il y a plus d'arbres qui bloquent les routes devant nous, je peux dire avec certitude que nous n'y arriverons pas.

A son expression je vois que Bella fait aussi le calcul. Pendant que je déplaçais les arbres, elle a utilisé Internet pour essayer de voir la topographie de cette région mais elle n'a pas de bol vu que seulement les plus grandes villes sur cette route ont leurs altitudes listées sur Wiki****a.

Alors que je saute dans le siège passager je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter mais elle et moi savons que mes mots sont vides. Je regarde mon portable et j'essaie de me connecter à Internet mais il n'y a rien maintenant, ce qui signifie que les pylônes de télécommunication desservant cette zone sont probablement tombés ou submergés.

Je vérifie l'heure sur le tableau de bord et il est déjà vingt heures trente. La vague a déjà atteint Seattle et ce qu'il reste de la maison de Carlisle et Esmée pourrait être sous trente mètres d'eau. Si la mère de Carly et de Luke a survécu au tremblement de terre mais n'a pas réussi à atteindre le haut d'un grand bâtiment qui ne se serait pas effondré, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle et tous les autres habitants de la ville dans la même situation soient morts à présent. Je regarde derrière moi et Carly a ses bras autour de son frère et leurs grands yeux en disent long. Je n'ai pas besoin de puiser dans leurs pensées pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes car la voiture n'a pas de navigateur. Nous n'avons vu aucun panneau sur la route depuis un moment. Alors que nous avançons, un troupeau de chevreuils terrifiés traverse la route devant nous et Bella les évite de justesse.

"Que dit ce panneau?" hurle Bella en accélérant. Cette partie de la route est droite et semble libre d'arbres et d'autres débris mais elle continue de prendre des risques en conduisant vite. A l'approche du panneau, je vois qu'il est écrit " Le parc national du mont Rainier à l'horizon ", ce qui est une déclaration franchement évidente parce qu'au loin à notre droite, le sommet enneigé du volcan est clairement visible.

Je regarde dans le rétroviseur et je remarque pour la première fois qu'une voiture nous suit encore et je réalise que c'est la même marque et le même modèle que la voiture de la mère dans l'aire du jeu, donc elle a dû décider de ne pas retourner sur la route principale et de nous suivre.

Je me demande alors si elle a réussi à comprendre que je suis une sorte de surhomme car je n'ai pas pris la peine de cacher ma vitesse et mon agilité de vampire en courant au parc et je présume qu'elle m'a vu bouger les arbres tout seul.

J'en déduis qu'elle a décidé de rester avec nous, ce qui est logique dans ces circonstances, parce que si quelqu'un peut la sauver de cette situation, c'est probablement moi. Elle est à quelques centaines de mètres derrière nous et roule dangereusement vite et quand je regarde au loin, je comprends pourquoi.

La terre derrière nous change rapidement de couleur et en la regardant, je sais que je vois de l'eau pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire "merde" à haute voix et de le regretter instantanément.

Je vois Bella jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et son visage se fige mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait qu'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur encore plus et fixe son regard sur la route devant elle. Nous devons oublier la prudence et simplement espérer et prier qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres obstacles majeurs sur notre chemin, car ce serait la fin de notre tentative d'évasion.

Le moteur de la voiture hurle vu que Bella le pousse à ses limites. S'il y a des obstacles ou des fissures sur la route, nous ne pourrions certainement pas nous arrêter à temps, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option maintenant.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que demander l'aide de Dieu, qui n'est probablement pas mon meilleur ami considérant tous les commandements que j'ai transgressés pendant les cinq cents premières années de mon existence comme vampire. Ma propre vie n'est pas en danger mais je suis avec trois humains dont je me soucie et c'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi, alors je prie pour eux.

Je peux dire d'après l'inclinaison des arbres que nous avons enfin commencé à monter et quand nous arrivons au point où, pendant quelques secondes, nous ne pouvons pas voir la route devant nous, apparaît la vue iconique du Mont Rainier dans toute sa gloire, remplissant l'horizon lointain d'une magnificence sombre.

Mais il y a encore beaucoup de kilomètres entre nous et l'endroit non boisé en dessous de la ligne de neige qui aurait pu nous servir de refuge, donc mon plan d'emmener Bella là-haut et d'attendre en sécurité la fin de la catastrophe est désormais un objectif irréalisable.

Après s'être aplatie en haut de la colline, la route descend en pente raide comme une montagne russe, puis elle remonte. Nous descendons donc la pente puis commençons l'ascension de la colline suivante, beaucoup plus longue et plus abrupte.

Je lève les bras en l'air pour faire croire que c'est un jeu pour les enfants et je crie "Oleeeeeee" comme nous descendons la pente. Ils suivent mon exemple et se moquent de moi parce que je suis bête mais ils sont totalement inconscients de ce qu'il se passe et du fait que la vague meurtrière est juste derrière nous et nous rattrape rapidement.

Je regarde de nouveau par la vitre arrière en faisant semblant de rire pour les enfants mais surtout pour vérifier que le SUV nous suit toujours. Alors qu'il plonge dans le creux de la pente puis commence à remonter derrière nous, l'eau apparaît sur la colline et commence à déborder comme une chute d'eau bouillonnante.

"Plus vite!" j'exhorte Bella, même si je sais qu'elle fait de son mieux, mais je ne peux pas ne pas regarder le drame qui se déroule derrière nous et je regarde avec horreur le creux se remplir rapidement d'une masse qui transporte avec elle des tonnes de débris mortels. La mixture de débris touche presque l'autre voiture et je peux facilement voir le regard de terreur sur le visage de la mère alors qu'elle se dirige vers nous dans sa tentative d'échapper à l'inondation meurtrière.

La colline que nous grimpons est sans fin et le sommet blanc étincelant de Rainier remplit de plus en plus notre vision. Les arbres et les broussailles rugueuses de part et d'autre de la route n'offrent aucune échappatoire et je vois l'eau ruisseler à la surface, remplir tous les fossés et les cavités, écrasant et consommant tout sur son passage. J'imagine la dévastation qu'elle cause aux habitants de la ville et les riches terres agricoles que nous venons de traverser, sans parler des pertes tragiques en vies humaines, humaines et animales mais je ne peux pas m'attarder là-dessus pour l'instant.

Alors que nous approchons du sommet de la colline, je m'attends à un autre creux de l'autre côté ce qui serait mortel mais la route s'aplatit sur quelques centaines de mètres puis s'élève à nouveau en un chemin beaucoup plus doux.

"Edward, elle est partie," crie Bella, car on ne voit pas la voiture derrière nous. Quelques-unes des plus longues secondes de ma vie suivent puis la voiture de la mère arrive en haut de la colline et je peux voir l'air de terreur se transformer instantanément en un regard de soulagement quand elle se précipite derrière nous et je réalise pourquoi son expression a changé.

L'eau ne la suit plus et le fait de savoir que nous avons réussi à échapper au tsunami me fait crier de joie. Même avec la force et l'énergie produites par le tremblement de terre, il n'a pas pu pousser l'eau plus loin et plus haut et quand je regarde les yeux de Bella se remplir de larmes de soulagement, une puissante vague d'émotion me submerge.

Après nous être accordé quelques secondes de pure exaltation, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le moment de sauter de joie car nous ne sommes pas encore hors de danger. En regardant la route devant nous, il y aura des endroits où nous serons complètement entourés d'arbres, dont certains sont énormes et pourraient s'écraser sans avertissement.

Toutes les quelques minutes, il y a une autre secousse et à chaque fois que cela se produit quand nous sommes entourées d'arbres, nous retenons notre respiration jusqu'à ce que le tremblement s'atténue et que nous soyons de retour en plaine encore une fois. Bella a ralenti mais son visage montre la tension qu'elle ressent en essayant de se contenir. Ses articulations sont blanches car elle s'agrippe au volant et ses yeux sont fixés sur la route devant nous et je peux dire par le fait qu'elle ne me parle pas, ni à moi ni aux enfants, qu'elle est traumatisée. Je veux lui dire combien je suis fier d'elle mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Nous avons parcouru des kilomètres en montée mais aucun de nous ne sait où nous sommes. Certains tronçons de la route ne sont pas touchés par le tremblement de terre mais d'autres parties sont traîtres et il y d'autres arbres abattus que je dois traîner hors du passage. Nous arrivons enfin à un carrefour où nous voyons un panneau indiquant Buckley vers la gauche.

Celui-ci dit que l'altitude actuelle est de 175 mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer, ce qui signifie qu'il sera totalement sûr pour nous d'aller dans cette direction. Après environ un autre kilomètre de montée et de descente en ligne droite sur une route sans encombre sur notre gauche, nous apercevons de temps en temps des reflets des abords qui sont inondés sous le soleil couchant, les broussailles et les arbres se terminent abruptement et nous sommes de retour vers la normalité où il y a des maisons, des magasins, des immeubles d'appartements et des stations-service et, surtout, la sécurité.

Il est évident que le tremblement de terre a atteint aussi loin à l'intérieur des terres car Buckley est un amas de bâtiments et des décombres partout mais à première vue, les dommages causés à la ville semblent minimes comparés à ce que nous avons traversé au cours de notre trajet.

Les gens sont dehors dans la rue et se tiennent loin des bâtiments mais je peux facilement lire dans leurs pensées quand nous roulons lentement à travers leur communauté détruite. Ils n'ont pas peur de l'inondation ou des tremblements, ils s'inquiètent davantage du fait que le tremblement de terre déclenchera une éruption volcanique car la ville se trouve directement dans la ligne de mire du mont Rainier.

Alors que nous roulons dans la rue principale parsemée de gravats, nous sentons un autre tremblement qui commence mais celui-ci ne dure que quelques secondes. Sans aucune discussion, Bella s'arrête dans un parking devant un fast food intact et éclate en sanglots.

Je détache sa ceinture, la prends sur mes genoux et la tiens pendant qu'elle pleure. Nous sommes passés à quelques secondes du désastre, elle le sait, et même si elle a gardé son sang-froid pendant qu'elle était au volant, elle est complètement traumatisée. Les enfants se taisent à l'arrière pendant que Bella pleure. Heureusement, ils n'ont aucune idée que l'eau était si proche et je ne vais pas en parler. L'ignorance pour eux dans ce cas est définitivement un bonus.

Bella commence juste à se calmer quand j'entends un coup sur la vitre de la voiture. C'est la mère du terrain de jeux. Elle a évidemment pleuré aussi mais je suis étonnée qu'elle soit d'abord capable de se tenir debout, et deuxièmement, de parler de façon cohérente. Elle a été beaucoup plus proche de la mort que nous et _elle le sait vraiment_.

"Merci de nous avoir sauvés," sanglote-t-elle quand j'ouvre la portière et que je sors mes jambes. "Mes jumeaux seraient morts sans vous. Je veux vous embrasser."

"Considérez-le comme fait," je réponds et je montre Bella assise sur mes genoux qui est mon excuse pour expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de même. Je peux lire dans ses pensées facilement et elle a compris qu'elle a certainement été sauvée par une sorte de surhomme, une image de moi courant à vitesse vampirique passe dans ses pensées.

Elle m'a aussi vu déplacer les arbres tout seul, alors dans son cas, mon secret ne l'est plus. Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit capable d'ajouter des choses à cette théorie en lui permettant de toucher mon corps pendant qu'elle a les idées claires. Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter qu'elle dise à quelqu'un d'autre au sujet de mes capacités surhumaines "présumées", cependant, n'importe qui à qui elle raconterait son histoire penserait automatiquement que cette pauvre femme souffre du syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

"Vous allez bien… les enfants?" lui demandé-je.

"Nous allons bien, et mon mari va bien. Il était à l'étranger et n'a pas pu prendre l'avion de retour avant aujourd'hui. Il est arrivé à Portland en fin d'après-midi et m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre mais de partir directement alors j'ai emmené les enfants au parc pour les fatiguer avant le voyage. Je viens de lui parler et de lui dire que vous nous avez sauvés. Il veut vous rencontrer pour vous remercier lui-même."

"Si jamais je reviens, ce serait génial," je réponds en essayant de trouver rapidement une raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. "Ma femme et moi irons bientôt en Alaska, donc ça prendra du temps avant que je ne sois de nouveau par ici. Dites à votre mari que je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi et ma famille s'il avait été dans la même situation. Je suis content d'avoir pu aider."

Bella lève la tête de mon épaule et se tourne vers elle. "Portland va bien? A-t-elle été endommagé par le tremblement de terre?"

"La ville est vraiment mal en point et il y a eu d'énormes dommages à l'aéroport et sur les vieux bâtiments mais mon mari m'a dit que la plupart des nouveaux bâtiments ont résisté. L'eau venait d'atteindre la ville quand je lui ai parlé mais ce n'est rien comparé à Seattle et les gens ont eu le temps de se réfugier en hauteur. J'y vais dès que la police de la route aura donné le feu vert car je dois rejoindre mon mari avant que le syndrome post traumatique n'entre en jeu, ce qui, j'en suis sûre, se produira très bientôt…" Elle rit à sa blague mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle suive une thérapie pendant très longtemps.

On se dit au revoir et comme Bella repose à nouveau la tête sur ma poitrine, je sens l'un des enfants tapoter sur mon épaule. C'est Luke.

"Easy?" dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

"Oui, Luke."

"Comment as-tu réussi à bouger ces arbres tout seul?"

"J'ai eu une montée d'adrénaline, Luke," réponds-je sagement. "Tu peux trouver ça sur le net."

Bella me sourit mais Luke n'a pas encore fini.

"Easy?"

"Oui, Luke"

"Bella est-elle vraiment ta femme ? Tu ne l'as rencontrée que lundi dernier."

"Eh bien, Luke, elle sera bientôt ma femme. J'espère qu'elle le sera."

Bella rougit maintenant, ce qui est un miracle, vu qu'elle était blanche comme un linge il y a quelques minutes.

"Easy," dit-il encore une fois mais cette fois sur le ton de la voix où je suppose qu'il va me demander une faveur.

"Oui, Luke."

"On peut avoir des hamburgers?"

* * *

Pendant que Bella emmène les enfants au fast food, qui est ouvert comme si rien n'était arrivé, je vérifie mon téléphone et heureusement il fonctionne ici, alors j'appelle Alice pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger d'explosion de Rainier dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, elle est heureuse de me dire que non, il n'y a aucun danger. Ça ne sert à rien de lui dire ce qui vient de nous arriver, je vais laisser cette histoire pour un autre jour. Bella parvient à joindre l'hôpital de Portland pendant qu'elle est au resto et leur demande de dire à son père qu'elle va bien et qu'elle lui rendra visite dès qu'elle le pourra mais elle ne sait pas quand.

J'allume l'autoradio, il n'y a pas de nouvelle information, à savoir que le tremblement de terre et le tsunami dévastent actuellement une grande partie de l'État de Washington, de l'Oregon, Vancouver et certaines îles de l'Alaska. Le tremblement de terre s'est fait sentir jusqu'à Los Angeles, au sud et au nord dans les profondeurs de l'Alaska et à l'intérieur des terres dans le Montana et l'Idaho. De nombreux bâtiments emblématiques de Seattle ont été réduits en cendres et seuls les points les plus élevés de la ville demeurent au-dessus d'inondation.

Mais déjà, l'eau se retire lentement et les services d'urgence s'approchent pour venir au secours de tous ceux qui sont piégés. Aucune mention n'est faite des pertes mais beaucoup d'éloges vont aux scientifiques de l'Université qui, par l'intermédiaire du Maire, ont prédit avec précision l'avenir et qui du coup ont définitivement sauvé des milliers de vies.

Ma priorité une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger, c'est d'avoir un endroit sûr pour Bella et les enfants pour pouvoir passer la nuit car il commence déjà à faire sombre et la tente dans le coffre ne peut pas accueillir trois personnes. Je connais bien le parc national du mont Rainier, car c'est l'un des parcs nationaux où ma famille est souvent venue chasser et je me souviens d'avoir vu des campings et des chalets parsemés entre les arbres.

Je pourrais facilement entrer par effraction dans l'un des chalets en rondins mais ce n'est pas une option avec les enfants. Je vérifie mon téléphone et décroche facilement le wifi gratuit du fast food, je parcours le site web du parc national Rainier pour trouver des informations sur la location de chalets dans les environs. Le temps que Bella et les enfants apparaissent à nouveau convenablement nourris et propres, je nous ai réservé le seul chalet encore disponible dans le parc qui est à environ une demi-heure de route de l'endroit où nous sommes.

"Et maintenant?" demande Bella en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité. Je lui montre la référence de la réservation sur mon téléphone et d'un peu plus elle recommence à pleurer. Elle se penche et me fait un bisou sur la joue. "Partons d'ici," dit-elle, et je suis heureux de filer d'ici.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Bella et moi sommes assis sur le perron devant notre chalet en bois très bien aménagé. Je suppose que c'est probablement le meilleur et le plus cher du parc, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il était encore disponible. Je me fiche des dépenses, nous devions tous les deux nous arrêter et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé et avoir un environnement luxueux aidera certainement le processus de guérison.

Carly fait preuve d'une grande maturité face à la situation et a déjà accepté le fait qu'il y ait une chance que sa mère n'ait pas survécu au tremblement de terre. Je lui ai dit de ne pas encore perdre espoir, des miracles se produisent vraiment. Elle a haussé les épaules quand je le lui ai dit et a aidé Luke à se préparer pour aller au lit.

Je crois qu'elle souffre d'un choc et que la réalité ne s'est pas encore manifestée, alors un de ces prochains jours, je m'attends à ce qu'elle flanche. Heureusement, son portable a le même câble d'alimentation que celui de Bella, donc j'essaierai de le garder complètement chargé une fois qu'on aura commencé à voyager juste au cas où sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaît l'appelle.

Il était déjà dix heures quand nous sommes arrivés au chalet et elle n'avait rien reçu à ce moment-là, ce qui indique clairement que le pire s'est probablement produit, à moins bien sûr que sa mère n'ait pas pu capter le signal.

Les enfants se couchent sans rechigner et s'endorment en quelques minutes. Ils sont tous les deux mentalement épuisés, ce qui n'est pas surprenant compte tenu de ce qu'ils ont traversé et comme Bella et moi fermons la porte de leur chambre j'espère qu'ils ne vivront plus jamais rien d'aussi traumatisant dans leur vie. Si leur mère n'a pas survécu, ce sera évidemment un autre type de traumatisme et je ne pourrais pas les aider.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au chalet, il faisait déjà nuit mais il y avait encore assez de lumière pour réaliser que la vue sur la baie d'Elliott sera incroyable demain matin. Je peux juste deviner les bords noirs des îles Vashon et Bainbridge et plus à l'ouest vers l'Olympic National Parc et au-delà.

Il fait complètement noir maintenant, et la seule lumière qui éclaire le paysage vient de la lune presque pleine qui se reflète sur l'eau. Là où il y aurait normalement eu des lumières scintillantes parsemées le long des jolies côtes des îles, leurs rivages sont maintenant noirs et désolés.

Même ma vue surhumaine ne peut voir aucun signe de vie sur les îles ou ailleurs dans la baie.

Nous ne pouvons pas non plus voir grand-chose de ce qui reste de Seattle parce que la ville est dans l'obscurité presque totale. Des hélicoptères planent au-dessus de la ville et nous pouvons voir leurs projecteurs balayer la ville sans doute à la recherche de survivants.

Ils vont probablement travailler toute la nuit ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assurés qu'il n'y a plus personne à sauver. J'essaie de voir si le Space Needle a survécu mais il fait trop sombre. Nous en saurons plus à la lumière du matin.

Je prends la main de Bella qui repose sur le bras de son fauteuil et je la caresse. Elle est profondément dans ses pensées, sans aucun doute revivant les événements du jour, ce qui est compréhensible. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas réussi à joindre Mike ou Sue mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient trop occupés à faire face à ce qui est arrivé a Forks pour s'inquiéter pour elle, ou, plus probablement, les antennes à proximité de Forks ont été détruites par le tremblement de terre et l'inondation. Elle a dit qu'elle réessaierait demain matin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à joindre quelqu'un.

Mais que faire maintenant, c'est la question.

Je dois penser à l'avenir, le mien et celui de Bella. Charlie est sur la voie de la guérison donc Bella sera bientôt de nouveau libre. Elle n'aura plus de travail, c'est évident, donc il n'y a plus rien qui la retienne à Seattle maintenant. J'ai déjà décidé que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle mais est-elle prête à s'engager avec moi? Les vampires ne sont pas censés cohabiter avec les humains à cause de nos lois sur le secret, alors sera-t-elle prête à devenir un vampire dans le futur et à rester avec moi pour l'éternité?

Bella me sourit puis lève les yeux vers les quelques étoiles qui scintillent dans le ciel éclairé par la lune.

"J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit il y a quelques nuits..."

"Vraiment, à propos de quoi?" Je réponds en essayant de me souvenir rapidement de nos conversations récentes.

"J'ai trouvé la réponse."

"Quelle réponse?"

"De qui tu parlais…"

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce que je lui ai dit de deviner quand on était au lit et je soupire. C'est ce genre de situation qui me rend si reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées car je saurais ce qu'elle va dire et la magie aurait été perdue.

"Alors, à qui penses-tu?"

"Ça ne pouvait être qu'un homme, n'est-ce pas? L'amant suprême, Casanova."

Je jette la tête en arrière et je ris. Elle a raison, bien sûr. J'ai passé beaucoup de jours et de nuits en compagnie de l'infâme coureur de jupons et appris de lui de précieuses leçons, non seulement pour le bien de la dame mais aussi pour le mien. Même si j'aurais aimé montrer un autre tour à Bella ce soir ce n'était pas bien avec les enfants qui dorment tout près.

"Viens ici," lui dis-je et je la tire sur mes genoux puis j'enfouis mon visage dans ses magnifiques cheveux fraîchement lavés. "Casanova était un vaurien, Bella mais je suis l'homme d'une seule fille maintenant, mes jours de vagabondage sont terminés."

"Une seule fille-vampire, tu veux dire…" plaisante-t-elle, puis m'embrasse sur le nez et se blottit contre ma poitrine.

Nous avons vécu l'enfer aujourd'hui mais que Bella ait pensé à ce défi stupide que je lui ai lancé est la preuve qu'elle est capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'horreur du tremblement de terre et le tsunami qui a suivi et je sais qu'elle aura la force d'oublier tout ça. Ça va prendre du temps mais je serai là pour la soutenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

En la tenant dans mes bras, je repense à cette nuit fatidique où j'ai pris le bateau dans la baie d'Elliott pour arriver à accepter ce que je venais d'apprendre en voyant les pensées d'Alice et ensuite décider ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet.

Mon objectif premier était de sauver les enfants de mon club d'art et avec un peu de chance beaucoup d'autres âmes. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'à cause de ma décision, mettre ma propre vie en danger pour sauver les autres, cela avait conduit à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit sauvé, et que ce quelqu'un d'autre soit moi.

Mon aventure altruiste et risquée m'avait conduit à découvrir ce qui avait toujours manqué dans ma vie. J'avais vécu six cent trente-trois ans sans me rendre compte que la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre entier, était d'être vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Bella Swan.

Tant que je l'aurais, j'aurais une bonne raison d'exister, et l'avoir signifie que je pourrais dire adieu à ces longues périodes de dépression qui avaient gâché ma vie au fil des siècles. En voulant sauver ces enfants, j'avais enfin trouvé la seule personne qui pouvait me sauver et maintenant elle était blottie sur mes genoux, presque comme un enfant.

Alors que la lune disparaît derrière les nuages et que les hélicoptères éteignent leurs lumières et renoncent à leur recherche, Bella bâille et s'étire.

"C'est l'heure de rêver," chuchote-t-elle, puis s'éloigne de mes genoux et s'aventure dans le chalet. Je la regarde pendant qu'elle va à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et mes yeux la suivent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte.

Un jour, pas trop loin dans le futur, je l'espère, le rêve restera un lointain souvenir pour Bella, comme c'était le cas pour Esmée, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la décision de changer et de devenir comme moi, je peux m'allonger à côté d'elle tous les soirs, en sachant qu'en octobre 2016, sur un bateau solitaire dans l'océan, quelque part entre Bainbridge Island et Seattle, Eduardo Antonio Masinelli, originaire d'Assise, en Italie, a en quelque sorte pris une décision incroyablement inspirée.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

 _On peut respirer maintenant._

 _Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir d'en avoir fini avec ça, mais je n'aime pas faire traîner une histoire. L'épilogue répondra à toutes vos questions (je l'espère) savoir si Bella sera transformée, si Charlie se met à hurler à la lune, s'il y avait des vampires dans la forêt, si Carlisle sourit de temps en temps? Vous en apprendrez aussi un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Edward._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre_

 _Joan xx_


	29. Chapitre 29

.

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **AVRIL 2028**

 **Bella**

En trente-deux ans et demi de vie sur cette planète j'ai pu voyager dans de nombreux pays et nourrir ma passion pour l'art. Mais si on ne m'avait proposé de visiter qu'un seul pays avant de mourir, sans aucune hésitation j'aurais choisi l'Italie.

J'ai savouré chaque seconde où j'ai pu flâner dans ses magnifiques galeries et je suis tombée amoureuse de ses villes, comme Florence, Rome, Venise et Milan. En fait j'ai visité plusieurs fois les grandes villes et beaucoup de petites dans ce pays merveilleux.

Mais l'endroit que je préfère, pas seulement en Italie mais dans le monde entier, est l'endroit où je me trouve, assise sur une chaise en bois branlante à côté d'une table qui l'est tout autant, sur un trottoir en pierre à l'extérieur d'un minuscule bistrot d'où je peux voir la façade blanc crème et terre cuite de la magnifique basilique Saint-François d'Assise, se détachant fièrement sur le ciel brillamment bleu, méditerranéen.

J'étais tombé amoureuse de cette petite ville de l'Ombrie en mai 2018, ce qui est incroyable, il y a presque dix ans maintenant.

Ce n'est pas l'art, ni la basilique de renommé mondiale, ni même ses anciens bâtiments et ses rues étroites et calmes qui m'ont amenée à tomber amoureuse de cet endroit.

Assise a quelque chose que je n'ai trouvé nulle part ailleurs sur la planète, depuis ou avant : une ambiance sereine, une atmosphère et une chaleur douces et apaisantes.

De nos jours la plupart des gens appellent cela "l'ambiance" d'Assise mais pour moi ce mot est totalement inadéquat pour décrire le caractère de cette ville ancienne. Assise a la grâce, la beauté, le calme et la joie qui imprègnent les pierres mêmes de la ville et aucun mot moderne ne pourrait jamais résumer ce que cette ville a à offrir.

C'est ici qu'Edward est né il y a six cent quarante-quatre ans. Il m'a amenée ici pour la première fois un an après le séisme, pensant à juste titre que la sérénité et la quiétude qu'Assise avait à offrir à ses visiteurs me feraient du bien. Avant d'accepter ce voyage j'ai expliqué à Edward que je n'avais aucun os religieux mais il m'a convaincu qu'Assise ne concernait pas uniquement la religion catholique, il y avait autre chose en son cœur qui était palpable si vous vouliez le laisser vous emporter.

Tôt le premier matin après notre arrivée, Edward – on l'appelle Eduardo ici – m'a guidé dans les rues silencieuses qui lui étaient aussi familières qu'à l'époque de son enfance. Nous sommes partis au moment où le soleil se levait et avant le début de l'invasion touristique, afin que je puisse admirer la beauté de cet endroit tel qu'il était censé être vu et absorber sa tranquillité telle qu'elle devrait être ressentie.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je souffrais de stress avant de marcher le long des anciens sentiers dans la douce lumière du matin, absorber la beauté et l'histoire qui était tout autour de moi.

En fait j'ai senti le poids du diagnostic et du rétablissement de mon père ainsi que de la tragédie du tremblement de terre et de ce qui a suivi, glisser un peu de mes épaules alors qu'Edward et moi repartions dans le passé.

Si Assise est pleine d'esprits saints ou autres, ils étaient en paix tout comme moi juste après quelques jours passés près de sa puissance guérisseuse.

Pendant notre séjour nous sommes allés dans la magnifique campagne vallonnée et Edward m'a montré la ferme où il est né et m'a raconté des histoires sur sa famille. Les Masinelli étaient toujours propriétaires de la ferme, transmise de père en fils depuis les années 1300.

Lorsqu'Edward se présenta à la porte de la ferme, il fut accueilli prudemment mais sincèrement. J'ai tout de suite compris que la famille savait qui et ce qu'il était et quand ils ont compris que j'étais humaine, quand j'ai demandé à aller aux toilettes, leurs visages avaient montré de l'incrédulité.

J'ai été émerveillée d'entendre Edward m'expliquer que certaines couches de la population italienne étaient au courant de l'existence des vampires et qu'ils toléraient leur présence même en sachant que certains d'entre eux se nourrissaient encore d'humains. Edward a expliqué après notre départ de la ferme que seuls les vampires nomades étaient considérés comme dangereux en Italie et qu'ils se tenaient bien à l'écart des vampires résidant de façon permanente.

De plus les vampires "installés" attaquaient très rarement près de chez eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si vous aviez des vampires à proximité cela était considéré comme une chance.

Lorsqu'ils nous ont fait entrer dans le salon de la ferme pour rencontrer la famille, dans un coin sombre, à côté d'autres portraits de famille, il y avait un dessin du père d'Edward, Carlo Masinelli, avec la mère d'Edward qu'il avait peint en 1402. J'ai pu facilement repérer la ressemblance familiale en particulier les yeux de Carlo. Edward m'avait dit que son père était originaire de la partie italienne de ce qui est maintenant la Suisse ce qui explique pourquoi Edward est si grand pour une personne née à cette époque.

Vers 1370 Carlo quitta sa maison dans le nord pour faire fortune à Rome. Au cours de son voyage, il a rencontré la mère d'Edward qui luttait pour gérer elle-même la ferme après avoir perdu tous ses proches à cause d'une maladie virulente qui ressemblait probablement à la peste.

Carlo a abandonné son voyage et repris la ferme, ils gagnaient leur vie en cultivant des olives et des raisins et gardaient des moutons et des chèvres. Mais Carlo était compétent à d'autres égards. Il était artiste et Eduardo et ses frères devinrent aussi des artistes, des sculpteurs et des agriculteurs.

Quand Carlo comprit que son plus jeune fils, Eduardo, possédait un talent exceptionnel, il l'a encouragé à se rendre à Rome pour perfectionner son savoir-faire dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il apporterait des richesses à sa famille. Edward m'avait déjà raconté le jour où toute sa famille, à l'exception d'un frère qui était resté à la maison pour s'occuper de la ferme, avait été attaquée par des vampires de Volterra, distante d'environ cent cinquante kilomètres et le voyage pour l'emmener à Rome a été le seul que sa famille ait jamais entrepris, Edward n'alla dans cette grande ville que bon nombre d'années plus tard, au moment où la Renaissance battait son plein.

Une fois qu'Edward quitta Volterra, quand sa ravisseuse se fut fatiguée de lui, il se rendit à Florence où après une courte période d'études il s'établit comme enseignant dans l'atelier de Ghirlandaio. Il eut ensuite l'opportunité de travailler avec certains des meilleurs artistes de tous les temps mais à cause de sa situation il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les rangs des peintres les plus célèbres car il était interdit aux vampires d'attirer l'attention.

Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour survivre mais il reconnut sans se vanter que son nom aurait pu être parmi les plus grands s'il avait pris le risque de défier Aro et de se faire reconnaitre. Il n'était pas amer à ce sujet car à son avis la renommée était et reste une condition à éviter à tout prix.

Il a travaillé sur la chapelle Sixtine avec Michel-Ange, Ghirlandaio et d'autres et lors de notre visite au Vatican, il y a quelques années,- il m'a montré les parties qu'il avait peintes.

Mais Florence était le lieu où nous revenions toujours car la plupart des souvenirs les plus vivants d'Edward remontaient à l'époque où il vivait et travaillait dans cette ville glorieuse.

Nous sommes allés voir la statue de David à la Galleria dell'Accademia. Même si mes études m'ont montré comment et quand elle avait été créée, j'ai adoré entendre Edward raconter l'histoire de la tentative réussie de Michelangelo de travailler secrètement sur une énorme masse de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini et ensuite la réaction des membres du Conseil de la sacristie qui avait passé la commande quand ils furent enfin autorisés à la voir.

Il aimait également raconter la réponse de leurs pairs du monde de l'art qui avaient déclaré que la sculpture était trop parfaite pour être placée tout en haut de la cathédrale, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit exposée dans un lieu public afin que tout le monde puisse la voir facilement. Cette information était consignée dans les livres d'histoire mais l'entendre de la personne qui avait été le modèle de la première ébauche en cire était absolument hallucinant car les souvenirs d'Edward étaient très vivants.

Au cours des onze dernières années Edward a nourri avec enthousiasme mon envie de connaitre sa vie en Europe mais je sais que nous n'avons fait qu'effleurer la surface des histoires qu'il pourrait raconter au sujet des artistes avec lesquels il a travaillé et tout ce qu'il a vécu.

Il m'a dit, cependant, qu'à part moi, Michel-Ange était le seul humain en dehors de sa famille à savoir avec certitude qu'il était un vampire, même si de nombreuses personnes comme Ghirlandaio et de Vinci, le soupçonnaient.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait offert à plusieurs reprises de transformer Michel-Ange mais il avait refusé pour des raisons religieuses. Il croyait sincèrement avoir eu une vision du ciel dans ses rêves avant de commencer à travailler au Vatican et à partir de cette vision, il avait produit des œuvres sublimes qu'il avait peintes au plafond de la chapelle Sixtine.

Même sur le point de mourir Michelangelo n'était pas prêt à risquer sa chance d'éternité avec dieu en échange d'un autre type d'éternité sur Terre.

Ce sont des histoires comme celle-ci qui nous font parfois parler toute la nuit mais la connaissance est comme une drogue pour moi, j'en veux toujours plus.

Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis ma première visite à Assise et nous y sommes retournés pour diverses raisons. L'une d'elle étant que j'espère que ses propriétés curatives m'aideront à surmonter mon dernier traumatisme mais nous verrons ça plus tard.

En repensant à 2017 et 2018 je ne peux toujours pas croire à quel point je suis passé d'une personne sans responsabilité à une personne que les circonstances ont obligé à le devenir du jour au lendemain. C'était une période folle, tragique mais également une bonne période mais je sais que je n'aurais pas pu affronter tout ce qu'il s'est passé après le tremblement de terre sans l'aide d'Edward, de mon père et de la famille d'Edward.

Après le désastre, ma priorité était de veiller à ce que Charlie aille bien à Portland, ce qui heureusement était le cas puis à commencer les recherches pour retrouver la mère de Carly et Luke qui était leur seul parent par le sang.

Aucun des deux ne connaissait leurs pères et la majorité des numéros stockés dans le téléphone de Carly n'étaient que ceux de ses copines.

Appeler le numéro de leur mère s'est avéré infructueux et au bout de quelques jours, nous avons renoncé à nos tentatives et avons communiqué ses coordonnées à la police et à l'organisation mise ne place pour retrouver les disparus et les familles des blessés ou des sans-abri.

Les autorités ont été submergées par le chaos alors j'ai proposé d'être tutrice temporaire pour Carly et Luke afin qu'ils ne soient pas placés en famille d'accueil tant que la recherche se poursuivrait. Etant fille de chef de police et employée par la ville j'étais déjà passée par toutes les étapes garantissant ma fiabilité, ma proposition fut acceptée avec reconnaissance et sans question même si je n'avais que vingt-deux ans à cette époque.

Quelques mois plus tard quand les recherches furent abandonnées et que leur mère fut présumé morte, Carly et Luke supplièrent pour rester avec Edward et moi plutôt que d'aller vivre dans une famille d'accueil.

Ni Edward ni moi ne souhaitions dire non, ma demande a été acceptée avec Charlie comme suppléant (nous avons tenu Edward à l'écart,) Edward et moi avions donc deux enfants à surveiller ce qui était un peu un choc. Je pensais les emmener à Forks mais Edward expliqua qu'un vampire vivant à proximité de la famille Quileute n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Le tremblement de terre avait gravement endommagé Forks, principalement en raison des mauvaises pratiques de construction et de la chute d'arbres y compris mon ancien lycée qui a été totalement démoli, de nombreuses maisons et commerces situés dans les parties les plus basses ont également été submergées par l'inondation puis réduits en miettes par les débris poussés par l'eau.

Notre maison a à peine survécu et a eu encore besoin d'importantes réparations pour que Charlie puisse y vivre à nouveau.

Des personnes que je connaissais ont été tuées ou juste disparu mais par rapport à certains endroits de la côte comme la majorité de Port Angeles et l'ensemble de Sekiu qui étaient littéralement tombés dans l'océan et disparu de la carte, Forks s'en était bien sortie.

Mike et Jess avaient survécu avec les parents de Mike et plusieurs de leurs amis et voisins. Il les avait convaincus de participer à un barbecue impromptu et à un match de baseball sur le terrain de football où ils étaient tous rassemblés au moment du tremblement de terre. Certains furent blessés lors de l'effondrement des gradins mais leurs blessures étaient minimes comparées à d'autres blessés.

Mike et Jess s'étaient mariés un an plus tard puis étaient immédiatement partis avec un sac à dos faire le tour du monde. Ils sont rentrés à contrecœur en découvrant que Jess était enceinte. Ils ont maintenant trois enfants, une grosse hypothèque et vivent heureux en Oregon.

La famille de Sue a survécu aussi. Leur maison, solidement construite, n'a été que légèrement endommagée par le tremblement de terre et totalement épargnée par l'eau.

Par conséquent quand Charlie a pu sortir de l'hôpital, il a emménagé avec eux jusqu'à ce que sa maison soit habitable, ce qui m'a soulagée.

J'avais perdu le contact avec Billy quelques jours après le séisme et j'étais inquiète pour lui et tous les autres habitants de la réserve qui étaient plus bas que la ville.

Quand il a enfin pris contact avec moi il m'a dit que les Quileute avaient remarqué que les animaux de la forêt devenaient vraiment nerveux le matin du tremblement de terre de sorte qu'ils étaient tous partis sur les hauteurs et avaient survécu à la catastrophe. Je souris en entendant cela alors que les pays comme les Etats-Unis dépensent des millions pour développer des systèmes d'alerte tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire c'est observer les animaux. La nature est merveilleuse.

Les zones basses de Seattle et les îles de Puget Sound ont complètement disparu. Il ne reste plus que les bâtiments "antisismiques" nouvellement construits et à ce jour personne ne sait combien de personnes ont perdu la vie.

En se retirant, les eaux ont emporté de nombreux corps y compris des touristes et des visiteurs de passage mais les autorités ont estimé à l'époque que le bilan final serait de plusieurs milliers de personnes dans toute la zone touchée par le séisme et les inondations y compris le Canada et l'Oregon, ce qui représente une fraction de ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'alerte.

Le tremblement de terre a gravement endommagé Vancouver qui a beaucoup mieux résisté aux dégâts causés par l'eau, l'île de Vancouver ayant été la plus touchée par la vague. Au moment où elle a déferlé sur la ville la plus grande partie de son énergie avait été perdu et les dégâts causés beaucoup moins graves.

La vague est également allée dans la direction opposée et un jour plus tard, le Japon et certaines régions de la Russie et de la Chine ainsi que les Corée étaient au moins informées de sa venue mais la vague avait perdu beaucoup de sa puissance. C'était toujours dévastateur mais les pertes en vies humaines par rapport à l'Amérique du nord ont été minimes.

Etonnement le Space Needle et l'hôpital ont survécu ainsi que la Tour municipale mais elle a été gravement endommagée quelques semaines plus tard quand le Columbia Center à côté s'est effondré après un glissement de terrain. Après inspection par les géomètres, la tour a été jugée instable du point de vue de la structure et a été finalement démolie pour être reconstruite.

Après le tremblement de terre, le maire avait été coincé dans la tour pendant un moment bien qu'il aurait pu être secouru par le toit avec un hélicoptère. Il tira un bon parti de la situation et quand il émergea devant les caméras en trébuchant sur les tas de décombres et recouvert de poussière, il fut salué comme un héros. Il s'était comporté comme un capitaine refusant de quitter un navire en perdition.

Une bonne chose cependant, la ville continua à payer mon salaire pendant une année entière ce qui correspondait à la durée de mon contrat initial. Cette prime inattendue a énormément aidé au règlement des factures médicales de mon père. Jasper a également continué à être payé jusqu'à sa démission volontaire et je pense que c'était un moyen facile pour la ville de nous remercier pour ce que nous avions fait.

Les sismologues de l'Université furent également déclarés "héros nationaux," ce qui est un peu regrettable car ils ont ensuite dû expliquer comment ils avaient réussi à prédire avec une telle précision la date à laquelle le tremblement de terre se produirait.

De plus ce qui est encore plus embarrassant, d'autres centres d'excellence scientifique disséminés dans la région du pacifique ont souhaité en savoir plus sur leurs équipements à la pointe de la technologie sur lesquels le maire s'était emballé dans ses déclarations à la presse et aux politiciens et qui n'existaient pas. Gênant!

Heureusement pour Edward, ses peintures n'ont jamais été mentionnées par les médias nationaux. Cependant j'ai entendu une rumeur beaucoup plus tard, via Jim, selon laquelle les prédictions d'Alice étaient bien connues des échelons supérieurs du gouvernent mais l'information était réputée Top Secrète, probablement comme le mystère qui entoure Roswell ou la Zone 51… ce qui n'est pas une surprise.

Quelques années plus tard le maire a fini par devenir gouverneur mais je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'ai rencontré Jim, qui a déménagé à Denver et s'y est installé. Nous ne restons en contact qu'une fois l'an à Noël mais il n'a jamais réussi à me faire dire comment j'avais pu savoir que le tremblement de terre allait se produire et il ne réussira jamais. Je reste aussi en contact avec Kirsty qui a finalement fait son voyage de noces en Écosse, l'an dernier mais elle a détesté ça parce qu'il fait trop froid et trop humide.

Elle vit maintenant en Floride, où elle doit supporter les touristes, les ouragans et les alligators mais elle dit qu'elle les préfère aux tremblements de terre et aux tsunamis.

Edward a réussi à contacter tous les enfants du club par texto et ils ont tous survécu. Quand il a finalement réussi à joindre la dernière famille, environ deux semaines après le tremblement de terre, je pouvais voir qu'il était au bord des larmes - comme un vampire peut l'être. Il avait risqué sa vie pour les enfants, alors savoir qu'ils avaient tous réussi à s'échapper et qu'ils étaient en sécurité était la confirmation qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

Après ça, c'était juste l'attente pour voir si Aro avait trouvé quelque chose de suspect qui nécessitait une enquête mais comme rien n'avait été mentionné dans la presse nationale ou à la télévision à propos d'étranges peintures, nous avions toutes les raisons d'espérer qu'Aro ne serait jamais au courant.

Nous avons aussi découvert pourquoi Jake et deux autres gars de la réserve avaient commencé à se transformer mais ce n'était pas en raison d'espions d'Aro. Comme Edward l'avait suspecté c'était des nomades. Un petit groupe de vampires du nord de la Russie avait traversé l'Arctique et le Canada et parcourait la Colombie-Britannique et la péninsule olympique.

Leur l'intention était de retrouver la famille de Carlisle dont ils avaient entendu dire qu'elle était quelque part dans la région et de lui demander de se joindre à leur projet de prise de contrôle de Volterra. Ils en avaient assez d'Aro et de ses règles arbitraires et ils réunissaient une armée pour renverser le roi autoproclamé de Volterra.

Après le tremblement de terre et l'inondation, ils ont renoncé à leurs recherches et se sont dirigés vers le nord pour rentrer chez eux mais ont décidé de visiter le domaine des Denali en Alaska en cours de route. Là-bas ils sont tombés sur Carlisle et le reste de la famille, qui leur ont dit sans hésitation qu'ils ne voulaient absolument rien à voir avec leurs projets, après quoi ils ont été renvoyés chez eux.

Les Russes n'ont pas baissé les bras et en décembre de l'année dernière, leur armée a réussi à s'infiltrer à Volterra, après quoi il y a eu une guerre totale. Aro et la plupart de ses partisans ont été tués mais les Russes aussi, laissant un vide dans la hiérarchie des vampires.

En février de cette année, une nouvelle famille de dirigeants a été invitée à prendre la relève et presque immédiatement après avoir accepté leurs rôles, ils ont assoupli certaines des restrictions, la plus importante étant que je n'ai pas besoin de mourir pour être transformée en vampire.

Cela a rendu ma décision d'être transformée tellement plus facile à prendre bien qu'Alice et Jasper aient déjà pris le risque, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward franchisse la ligne et défie à nouveau ses dirigeants. Il s'était déjà tiré d'affaire en avertissant la ville du désastre et il avait également pris le risque de retourner en Italie avec moi à plusieurs reprises en espérant qu'Aro ne le découvrirait pas mais me transformer en vampire était trop risqué.

Jasper est resté humain pendant un certain temps, car son enthousiasme initial d'être transformé immédiatement s'était estompé en pensant aux implications. Il n'était pas pressé et Alice ne lui mettait pas la pression non plus. Il avait été accepté dans la famille à bras ouverts mais préférait de ne pas vivre dans la maison commune quand elle a été reconstruite car il pensait que c'était bizarre que tout le monde vive ensemble.

Finalement, Alice a acheté un terrain et fait construire une maison dans un endroit sombre surplombant le Sound pour pouvoir continuer à regarder les étoiles la nuit et aussi pour son intimité. Quand Jasper a finalement fait le grand saut et a été transformé il y a un peu plus d'un an, il est resté hors de vue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il ne présentait aucun danger pour les humains. Je suis restée en contact avec lui via Skype, ce qui était bon pour moi car il me racontait jour après jour à quoi je serais confrontée quand je déciderai de rentrer dans le monde des vampires.

Pour en revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé après le tremblement de terre, nous sommes restés dans le chalet au flanc du Mont Rainier pendant un peu plus d'une semaine en attendant qu'il soit facile de voyager puis nous avons tous les quatre passé un peu de temps à Portland où nous avons loué une maison pour être près de Charlie pendant sa convalescence.

Pendant que nous étions là-bas, Edward et moi avons pris la décision de nous installer dans la région de Seattle avec les enfants dès que possible, ce qui ne serait pas le cas avant un certain temps en raison de la pollution.

Peu de temps après que le tremblement de terre j'ai rencontré la famille d'Edward lorsqu'ils sont revenus d'Alaska pour voir les dommages causés à leur propriété. Leur maison avait pratiquement disparu mais les fondations étaient restées intactes et les compagnies d'assurance ont rapidement donné le feu vert à Carlisle pour la faire reconstruire. Cela a pris plus de deux ans mais finalement, une belle maison a émergé des décombres et cette fois, elle a été agrandie pour Edward, moi et les enfants qui aimaient vivre au bord de l'océan, même s'il leur avait pris leur mère. Carly m'a dit tranquillement un jour que l'océan était la tombe de sa mère et ça l'aidait de le regarder tous les jours, ce qui était une façon très mûre de voir les choses et faire face à une situation tragique.

Nous avons dit assez rapidement aux enfants qu'Edward et sa famille étaient des vampires. Luke était très curieux et posait trop de questions, comme pourquoi Edward ne mange pas de hamburgers ou pourquoi ses mains étaient toujours froides, nous devions donc être honnêtes avec eux avant qu'ils ne commencent à se vanter dans leur nouvelle école que leur père adoptif était vraiment bizarre.

Carly a d'abord paniqué, ce qui était compréhensible mais Luke était très impressionné et voulait connaître chaque détail sanglant. Nous avons tous les deux souligné l'importance de garder le secret pour qu'ils puissent rester avec nous, ce qu'ils ont fait et ont manifestement continué à le faire, puisque rien de malheureux ne nous est arrivé pendant les onze années où nous en avons été responsables d'eux.

Charlie s'est rétabli de la transplantation mais il n'a jamais vraiment recouvré la pleine santé. Il a découvert grâce à Billy qu'il avait reçu le foie de Jake quelques mois après l'opération. Billy lui a dit qu'il avait autorisé l'utilisation d'organes de Jake pour une transplantation simplement parce qu'il connaissait l'histoire de Charlie et que la recherche d'un donneur avait échoué.

Mais la nuit où il a dû prendre la décision d'éteindre le système de survie après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que Jake se remette, il n'avait aucune idée que Jake correspondrait parfaitement à Charlie. C'est seulement quand Charlie était revenu à Forks qu'il avait commencé à suspecter quelque chose, et après que Charlie a dit dans une conversation que le donneur devait être un amérindien pour avoir le groupe sanguin si rare.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Charlie, Billy a découvert quel était le groupe sanguin de Jake et a demandé à Charlie quel était le sien puis avait réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était une période émouvante pour eux deux mais surtout pour Billy, savoir qu'une partie de son fils était encore "vivante" et qu'il était responsable du fait que son meilleur ami était encore en vie.

Charlie a officiellement pris sa retraite de la police environ deux ans après son opération et a passé la plus grande partie de son temps à la pêche ou avec Billy ou la famille de Sue. L'année dernière, il est tombé de nouveau très malade et on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer. Il est passé par les traitements habituels mais nous savions tous que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il est mort paisiblement en février, il me manque énormément et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je profite de la tranquillité d'Assise, pour essayer d'accepter sa perte.

La mort de Charlie signifie que je suis maintenant libre de devenir comme Edward, ce qui est une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue à Assise il y a une semaine, pour pouvoir réfléchir sérieusement à la possibilité de prendre cette décision capitale sans la distraction de la vie quotidienne.

Rien ne m'en empêche maintenant car les deux enfants sont indépendants et peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.

Carly a juste vingt-quatre ans, elle est graphiste et travaille dans une société de technologie à San Francisco.

Luke est en dernière année des Beaux-Arts dans mon ancienne université de New York et n'a pas encore décidé quoi faire comme carrière mais il aime être dans la grande ville et je doute qu'il revienne un jour à Seattle pour y vivre en permanence.

Mon rôle en tant que mère de famille est maintenant terminé et rien ne m'empêche de franchir la ligne pour être avec Edward pour l'éternité.

Alors que je suis assise sur ma chaise bancale, buvant un verre de vin blanc frais et mangeant des tomates fraîchement coupées en rondelles et du fromage de chèvre à l'huile d'olive délicieusement parfumée et un peu de sel, en d'autres termes, je profite de la nourriture et des boissons pendant que je le peux encore, je regarde Edward, désolé, Eduardo, venir vers moi à travers la piazza ensoleillée et je ne peux toujours pas croire à quel point j'ai de la chance.

Il m'est dévoué, tout comme je le suis et la pensée que nous passerons l'éternité ensemble m'abasourdit. Je sais que j'ai l'air plus vieille que lui maintenant… en fait, j'ai repéré quelques cheveux gris il y a des mois, ce qui m'a totalement choqué mais il s'en fiche. Il me dit toujours à quel point je suis belle même si j'ai physiquement dix ans de plus que lui maintenant. Bien sûr il a 630 ans de plus que moi mais on va ignorer ce fait fou.

Derrière lui, sa famille le suit par paires. Emmett et Rosalie sont les premiers, je les connais très bien et je les aime beaucoup. Emmett est très amusant. C'est comme un adorable chiot rebondissant qui ne va jamais, jamais devenir adulte. Rosalie est une princesse à tous points de vue mais elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse avec les enfants quand ils étaient adolescents et surtout quand Edward et moi voulions partir seuls car avoir des adolescents à la maison n'est pas idéal pour avoir de l'intimité.

Derrière Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, qui sont mes plus grands amis et ceux d'Edward. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse du lien qu'Alice a avec Edward car l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre n'a rien à voir avec le genre d'amour que j'aie pour Edward.

Elle m'aime d'avoir rendu Edward si heureux et je l'aime pour avoir risqué sa vie pour l'avoir aidé à sauver les enfants et des milliers d'autres personnes aussi. Jasper n'a pas changé du tout depuis qu'il est devenu vampire et heureusement il a fini de se cacher maintenant, donc c'est un soulagement pour nous tous.

Et enfin Carlisle et Esmée et je sais qu'ils sont ravis d'être de retour au pays de leur naissance pour la première fois en plus de cent ans. Quand Carlisle a vogué sur le Lugano dans les eaux italiennes il y a une semaine et a vu pour la première fois la côte spectaculaire avec ses beaux villages et la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendent à perte de vue, j'ai regardé le visage de ce vampire de cinq cents ans se fendre d'émotion.

Il est encore assez effrayant à la surface mais au cours des onze dernières années, j'ai pu bien le connaitre et je peux dire qu'il est l'homme le plus honnête et le plus juste que j'aie jamais rencontré. S'il était humain, je le mettrais à la tête des Nations Unies en un clin d'œil, parce qu'il aurait fait du monde un endroit beaucoup plus agréable, plus juste et plus sûr.

Esmée est vraiment la personne la plus parfaite qu'on pourrait souhaiter en tant que belle-mère et elle a été un merveilleux soutien pendant la maladie de Charlie et après sa mort. Je n'ai pas vu ma propre mère depuis des années. Elle est heureuse en Floride avec son mari et je reçois de temps en temps des SMS d'elle mais je doute que je la reverrai un jour.

Je me lève à l'approche de ma nouvelle famille et j'embrasse chacun d'entre eux. Je vois que les gens les regardent parce qu'en tant que groupe ils sont si beaux ou peut-être qu'ils peuvent sentir qu'ils sont différents sans comprendre pourquoi.

Quand Carlisle et Esmée m'approchent pour me serrer dans leurs bras, je laisse tomber courtoisement et discrètement "Vos Majestés," et ils se mettent à rire tous les deux, même Carlisle.

"Pas de conneries," rigole Esmée. "Carlisle et moi ne sommes pas comme Aro. Nous sommes peut-être les nouveaux souverains de Volterra mais nous ne sommes pas comme cette relique pompeuse qui tournoyait dans le château comme un fantôme préhistorique. C'est une nouvelle ère pour notre espèce et j'espère que tu es prête à te joindre à nous maintenant."

"Oui, Esmée. J'ai enfin pris ma décision. Ce cheveu gris, m'a décidé. Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire face au traumatisme d'en trouver un autre."

Tout le monde rit et Edward me prend dans ses bras.

"Il ne s'agit pas que de moi?"

"Non !" Je rigole et je l'embrasse sur le nez.

"Il n'y a pas le feu, Bella," me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, en virevoltant avec moi.

"Je sais, Edward mais j'ai choisi ma vie, je veux commencer à la vivre," chuchoté-je en retour quand il me pose par terre.

"Avec moi?"

"Avec vous tous mais surtout avec toi, mon chéri. Sei la mia via adesso."

Edward me sourit en me disant les mots qu'il me murmure souvent, qui sont les mêmes qu'il m'a dit après qu'on ait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

"Tu es ma vie maintenant," répète-t-il, mais en anglais cette fois, ce qui n'a pas l'air aussi romantique qu'en italien, mais pour être honnête, je m'en fiche pour l'instant!

* * *

 _Je suppose que vous vous demandez si j'ai déjà écrit ce livre… vous savez, celui dont j'avais parlé à Jay en lui disant qu'il époustouflerait le monde de l'art, celui où j'avais découvert ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur et l'esprit de tous ces artistes incroyables du passé._

Et bien, j'ai écrit le livre mais il ne sera jamais publié. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand la source de mes 'recherches' est la mémoire d'un vampire de six cents ans qui a pu me dire presque tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sans avoir à faire d'enquête.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'écouter, ébahie, les histoires étonnantes d'Edward qui s'étendaient de 1384 à nos jours. J'aimerais pouvoir les partager avec le monde mais hélas, certaines choses doivent rester cachées à jamais.

Bien sûr, les vampires sont censés rester dans l'ombre, donc, comme _Eduardo Antonio Masinelli_ , dont le nom aurait dû être aussi célèbre que les autres grands artistes de l'époque _, Isabella Marie Swan_ ne sera jamais un nom célèbre dans le monde de l'art ou de la littérature mais cela me satisfait totalement.

L'histoire de l'art a toujours été ma passion et une grande partie de ma vie et continuera de l'être pour l'éternité parce que j'ai la chance d'être en possession d'une œuvre d'art vivante.

Tous les soirs, je me blottis contre le "David" de Michel-Ange, qui, en plus d'être le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu est aussi le seul destinataire vivant de la connaissance transmise par le deuxième plus grand amant du monde (après Edward, bien sûr), Giacomo Girolamo Casanova.

 _Ne suis-je pas la fille la plus chanceuse du monde ?_

 _FIN_

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _Je pense qu'elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Edward et Bella et leurs familles et amis après le désastre, et j'espère avoir réglé tous les détails. Je coche "complet" (sniff), mais je peux toujours me faufiler dans une autre phrase ou deux si c'est nécessaire._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire. J'ai adoré tous les commentaires. Les suppositions, les questions, même les critiques (constructives). Je suis reconnaissante à tous. Je suis toujours triste quand une histoire se termine._

 _ **Et voila ainsi s'achève cette superbe histoire**_

 _ **Isno et moi l'avons commencée presque en même temps et nous voulions la partager avec vous.**_

 _ **nous sommes vraiment reconnaissantes envers Joan tout d'abord de l'avoir écrite**_

 _ **et de nous avoir permis de vous la faire connaitre en français.**_

 _ **Un dernier commentaire pour finir convenablement?**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les lectrices anonymes qui nous ont laissé un petit mot à la fin des chapitres**_

 _ **Et merci à toutes les autres aussi bien sûr…**_

 _16473 views pour 7986 visiteurs à ce jour (29/03/19)_


End file.
